The Weight of a Soul
by King of Doors
Summary: Yugi Muto has a secret; He's a Hikari, a legend most people no longer understand. A trip to Egypt's capital starts a chance meeting with not one, but three potential Yamis. Yugi is determined to test their worth in the form of a certain brown fuzzball, but why does he feel so drawn to the pharaoh, the one in the group that can't become his Yami?
1. Pilot

**I decided to post this since it's been sitting in my documents for a few months.**

 **Genre: Friendship/Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh, nor it's characters.**

* * *

Yugi Muto sat at the top of a clay building, swinging his legs enthusiastically over the edge. He munched happily on a handful of dates, watching the crowd go by. His wide amethyst eyes shown with a silent spell, splashes of silver shining inside the iris. It allowed him to see and sense things others couldn't, and no, he couldn't shut it off.

At the moment, he didn't notice anything unusual. Well, except the little companion that sat beside him, silently begging a question.

"No Kuriboh," Said Yugi out of the side of his mouth. "Someone's bound to notice a human turning into a monster. I'll let you eat with me later."

The semi-transparent monster let out a humph of annoyance, shrinking into a small light that disappearing inside of Yugi's body. The little thing loved to eat, even if he didn't need to. He got an extension of the sensation when Yugi chose to eat in his form. Yugi'd have to make it up to him later when he got more money. This snack had signaled the last of it.

Yugi brushed his hands against his tunic, watching the crowd for another few minutes. It was really busy, everyone hustling through the bazaar and haggling with shopkeepers. This city was definitely better off than most he had visited. Or at least this section of the city was. He had yet to find a city that didn't have a slum.

Something caught his eye.

It was far away, a dark purplish glow that oozed with sickness.

Looked like it was time for Yugi to get to work. The owner had just spotted Yugi sitting on their roof anyway.

Grabbing his bag and walking staff, Yugi hopped off the building into the crowd. He maneuvered through, ducking people's baskets and items. Sometimes being small worked, and sometimes it didn't. In this instance, it helped him get through quickly.

He found his way to the other side of the city, more towards the outskirts. He walked casually, then slipped behind a building to peer around the corner. He could see the tomb, a large brick building that towered over the others. Two guards stood at the entrance, looking tired and hot in the sun.

Yugi considered them for a moment, trying to decide the best way to get past them. Distraction? Sleeping spell? Flirting? Hmmm. It had been a while since he had to break into one. Maybe waiting until night was a better decision.

He looked at the dark glow coming from within, gauging the flickers of darkness that seeped from the cracks. No, if the soul was that far gone, he needed to redeem it soon else it went on a rampage.

The faintest of suggestions flitted through Yugi's head and he recognized the sender. A smile grew on his face.

 _"_ _Why not? But you just volunteered yourself for the job Wing. You think you're up for it?"_

Yugi felt the acceptance, as well as an amusement and skepticism from the others.

As quiet as a mouse, Yugi crept up to the still nodding off guards, careful not to alert them to his presence. When he was just a few feet from them, he stopped. Then transformed.

Yugi's whole body expanded, growing into a squat blue dragon with leathery wings and a large snout. He drew himself up to his full height, bearing his teeth, and screeched.

The guards jumped at least five feet in the air, falling over each other in shock. They yelled, throwing down their weapons and fleeing as if they couldn't leave the scene fast enough. Yugi quickly transformed back, opening the heavy door with a grunt and slipping inside. He closed it, sending him into pitch darkness.

He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire appeared in his hands, borrowing the ability from one of the monsters. He could feel them rolling in laughter.

 _"Haha, yes very funny but now that I think about it, not the best idea. They'll probably get someone to check out what's going on."_

He could feel Wing shrug and he couldn't help rolling his eyes. He focused his eyes on the building, making his way down the corridor. The sick aura grew more powerful as he walked carefully, mindful of the traps set for tomb robbers.

Finally, he made it to the main room, flicking his finger and spreading the flame to hang in several parts of the room. They lit the final resting place, illuminating the tomb. Columns stretched to the ceiling, hieroglyphs, and treasures lining the edge, as well as the jars set aside for when the dead would need their organs again. Then he noticed it. The casket.

It was almost bubbling with the magical darkness, threatening to spill forth with an angry spirit any second.

 _"Are you here to free me?"_

Yugi whipped his head to the side, taken off guard. Floating in the air a beautiful woman, semitransparent. She was dressed in a simple long white dress, a single thread of gold decorating her neck. Dark hair flowed behind her with blond bangs tucked behind her ears. She smiled, the expression mostly sad, but also conveying her joy at seeing him.

"Do you know what I am?" said Yugi.

 _"Instinctively,"_ said the woman, looking puzzled at how she knew. _"Dying turned out to be more confusing than I thought it would be."_

"Well, that's Anubis for you. He just can't do things in a straightforward manner."

The woman nodded.

The calm was interrupted as the casket rattled, the monster inside growing impatient to be let out.

"Come," said Yugi, holding out his hand. The woman floated down, her translucent feet touching the stone. Delicate fingers brushed against Yugi's palm. Immediately a flash of images flitted through his mind and he gasped at the enormity of the feelings and information that swirled inside of him.

This woman, she was the late pharaoh's wife, having died over twenty years ago. She had been loved and adored by her people and her husband, charming the hearts of all she came in contact with. But as sweet as the love was, as bitter and sad the darkness that surrounded her from the grief her departure brought. A particular person filled her thoughts and regrets more than the others.

 _"I'm sorry for the trouble,_ " said the woman, glistening tears falling from her face.

"Don't be," said Yugi quietly. "You didn't want to leave him. You wanted to fulfill your duty as a mother and nurture him to adulthood to take the throne. Besides." Yugi smiled at the woman before him that was beautiful both inside and out. "Take it as a compliment. Your family, friends, and people loved you so much they couldn't let you go. They held onto you in any way, unknowingly stopping you from leaving. Now a part of you will be here for them, manifested as that wish for you to stay."

The queen was too overcome to speak. Instead, he felt the gratitude flowing from her, showing her silent thanks in her eyes.

The creature groaned, filling the tomb with an eerie roar. It was time.

Yugi took her other hand, pressing his forehead against the woman's. Then he closed his eyes, slowly guiding her soul towards the light. He felt her form shimmer, slowly fading. The light shone under his eyelids, then dimmed

He opened his eyes, watching as the last of her soul spread across the casket, suppressing and changing the violent aura into a calm soft blue glow.

 _"Be kind to it."_

"I will," said Yugi, "I'll make sure it remains as pure as your heart, never letting evil to darken its form until the day it too passes from this world."

Her presence vanished completely, leaving behind only that soft glow.

He approached the casket, raising his arms to the energy.

"Spirit, whose soul is born from grief and darkness, come forth into the light and be reborn."

Magic began to swirl, making his cloak flutter about him. The light intensified, filling the room in the blue sheen, his eyes fading into a light violet. Flecks of light trailed from them, twinkling and shining in power. A circle of magic appeared beneath his feet. Energy surged into his arms and body threatening at any second to overwhelm him. He pressed forward, controlling and guiding the power.

"I, Yugi Muto, Hikari and embassy of Anubis, command you to manifest yourself and bind yourself to me. Awaken spirit! And dwell in darkness no more."

Light flooded the room, blinding Yugi completely. He kept his eyes open, no matter how much they watered, allowing the spots to slowly leave. Eventually, they faded, showing him the spirit that had appeared.

It was a tall humanoid with blue skin and pointed ears. Her eyes were closed, a serene expression of peace on her face. She was clothed in a long green dress, dwarfing Yugi by a good three feet. On her brow rested a large white crown, long blonde hair reaching past her back.

"Hello," said Yugi smiling at the monster as the power faded from him. "My name is Yugi Muto, what's yours?"

The monster didn't answer, instead clasping its hand together and shying away from Yugi. It was almost comical to see the giant shrink back from someone as small as him.

 _"_ _I don't know why you even ask anymore,"_ said a grumpy transparent figure on Yugi's right. _"You're just going to give them their name anyway."_

Yugi eyed the other humanoid dressed in green and brown armor. He wore his usual frown, twin purple marks lining under his eyes.

 _"_ _Don't be a grump,"_ said another on Yugi's other side. This one had long silver hair that covered one eye, a white robe and hat decorating its person. _"At least we have another roommate to talk to. Unless you've learned to speak dragon, I could use another female to converse with."_

 _"_ _Assuming this one talks. It has yet to say anything yet."_

 _"_ _That's because you won't shut up."_

"Mystical Elf!" said Yugi, making the others go silent. He smiled at the monster, the humanoid perking up slightly. "I'm assuming you like the name? Alright. It's official. You are Mystical Elf, but I'll call you Mysti for short. Want to meet the gang?"

Mystical Elf smiled, nodding her head slowly at Yugi.

The meeting, however, was cut short by a group of voices that weren't coming from Yugi's head.

 _Crap._ It looked like the guards _had_ gotten someone. Since when did people go into tombs? Oh right, he did.

Yugi frantically looked for somewhere to hide. If he was found in here, he would probably be slowly tortured and killed, no matter what his excuse. If only he had a monster with an invisibility spell. That would have come in handy. The only real place to hide was behind the casket. Or in it.

He sprinted towards it, diving behind it and snuffing out the magical lights he had created. A few seconds later, he heard the door to the room open and the sound of voices.

"I swear I saw light coming from here."

"I'm sure you did."

"Don't patronize me, Marik. My patience is very thin right now and I'd rather not have to explain to the council why your dead body joined this tomb."

"Ohhh, so scary. I'd like to see you try and take me, Priest."

"You-"

"Shut up." Said a new voice, this one deep and masculine. "Do you not feel that?"

Yugi held his breath, noticing the dim light moving as someone walked towards the casket.

"By the gods," whispered one of the voices. "Her _Ka_. It's been purged. But how?"

"Must have been that monster the guards told us about," said the voice, and Yugi could hear it walking closer to him. It lowered an octave, growing in anger. "I just hope it didn't devour her _Ka_. I'll rip it apart if it did."

Yugi glanced at the monsters that were still out around him, watching the people that had walked in with interest. Most humans couldn't sense or see them, so they could watch the new arrivals without risk of being seen.

 _"_ _They know,"_ said Silent Magician, folding her arms. " _They have powerful magic master. I think one might be a wielder of a millennium item. They might even feel us with you if they concentrated hard enough."_

 _"_ _Are they coming?"_ plead Yugi silently.

His question was answered a second later as he heard the feet step closer. Throwing caution to the wind, he reached for Kuriboh, transforming into the small brown puffball. A second later, someone stepped around the end.

It took them a second before they noticed Yugi. When they did, he found angled red eyes boring into his. The man was dripping in jewelry, a gold crown with the eye of Horus resting on his forehead. He wore a dark purple cape, one of his bejeweled hands holding up a torch.

There was something in his stature that commanded strength, that willed others to look at him with respect. It was then that Yugi noticed the upside-down pyramid resting from a strap around his neck. Yugi could feel the energy coming from the item and his guess solidified. He was looking at the current ruler of Egypt, Pharaoh Atem, the son of the woman he had just helped pass to the afterlife.

"What is this?" said Atem, eyes narrowing at Yugi. "A little fuzzball?"

Yugi felt Kuriboh huff in annoyance, the action manifesting in Yugi as well. The monster had always had less control over their bond than the others. It was hard for him to surrender to Yugi, letting him take complete control.

Atem raised an eyebrow, evidently amused by the response. "Don't be upset, if you look like a fuzzball then don't take insult when someone describes you as thus."

Yugi had to quickly calm Kuriboh before it launched himself at Atem. That would not be a good idea.

"My Pharaoh, what did you find?" said one of the other voices. It too came over, and Yugi saw a tall brunet in the apparel of a priest. Anything else about the man was overshadowed by what Yugi saw. What he _felt_.

The man's body was outlined by a subtle ring of darkness, visible only to Yugi. How long had it been since he had seen that?

The brunet's eyes narrowed at Yugi.

"A monster? Inside the tomb? You don't think…"

"No," said Atem. "It is not my mother's _Ka_. I would recognize it if it was."

"Then what in damnation happened to it?" said the other voice, this one appearing as a wild looking man. He had spiky blonde hair that stuck up in the air. Yugi was shocked again, as this man also had the outlining of dark magic about him. "That energy can't have just disappeared."

"Watch your language in my mother's tomb," said Atem sharply. "I just hope that she was able to find peace."

The pharaoh's expression darkened, and Yugi grimaced, recognizing that need for comfort. He jumped into the air, floating before Atem. Holding out a green claw, he gave Atem a light pat on the head. He would never have done this in human form, but as a monster, he got away with much more.

Atem gave him a strange look. "Are you trying to comfort me little one?" he asked.

Yugi nodded his whole body, smiling with his eyes and giving a soft ' _Kirii'_ in assent.

"Little one." Said Atem. "Do you happen to know… what happened to my mother's _Ka_? We knew it was going to manifest soon. Did her soul finally find rest? Or did it turn into a dark monster?"

Yugi gave another sound of assurance, projecting the positive response. Atem closed his eyes, breathing in slowly before breathing out, tension visibly leaving his body at the action.

"And what makes you think we can trust it?" said the wild looking one, eyeing Yugi with distrust.

"Marik makes a point sire." Said the brunet. "How can we trust this untethered monster? I can't sense if it has a master. Should we bring him back with us and seal him into a tablet?"

Yugi felt Kuriboh recoil, hissing at the brunet's suggestion. He barely stopped the monster from taking full control and pushing Yugi out of his hold. The brunet raised his eyebrows at the hiss, apparently unfazed.

"Don't fret Seto." Said Atem, eyeing Yugi in amusement. "I don't think it's capable of hurting anyone. Besides, I feel that I can trust it. It's been a long time since I've seen a gentle untamed monster. It's a sight for sore eyes."

"So the fuzzball isn't going to hurt anyone." said the wild one, rolling his eyes. "Can we go back now? I was in the middle of eating."

"Yes, I think we can." Said Atem, motioning at Yugi. "Let's get you out little one. I think you might have been the one that gave the guards a scare earlier."

Yugi hummed in agreement, floating beside them as they walked out of the tomb. How lucky was he? The people he thought would trap him instead graciously showing him the way out. He could feel the other monsters sigh in relief. They too would rather not fight their way out.

The group reached the outside of the tomb and Yugi spotted the guards from earlier talking to another wild-looking man with long white hair and a red robe. Yugi's eyes went wide as he noticed this man also had that dark outline.

 _Three people in one day, and all knowing each other._ That was some crazy coincidence!

"My Pharaoh," said the newcomer glaring at Yugi, who shrunk back behind the pharaoh. That glare was intimidating. "What is that thing? It isn't your mothers _Ka_ is it?"

"No Bakura," said Atem. "We found it inside the tomb. It might have been the thing that scared the guards, but we're not sure where it came from, nor can we understand it's speech so asking it is out of the question."

"An untethered monster? Interesting," said the one called Bakura. He nodded to the guards. "They said that they saw something like a large blue dragon. I doubt that this little thing could have been mistaken for it. Perhaps what they saw was your mothers _Ka_ leaving the tomb?"

"I can't help but doubt that," said Atem. "I can't imagine my mother's _Ka_ manifesting itself as a monster like that."

"Maybe it will be one of those never solved mysteries," said Bakura with a shrug. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

"Why are you two so obsessed with food?" said the priest.

"Because it's what keeps us alive? We can't all live off of musty books and solitude."

"Yes, we can go now," said Atem. He now spoke to Yugi. "Be careful out there little one. Don't cause trouble or else we will have to come looking for you."

Yugi made a sound, showing that he understood. Atem nodded to Yugi before walking away with his still arguing friends. Yugi quickly hurried away from the scene, flying into a secluded alleyway.

Once he was sure there were no one around, he transformed back into his human form.

"Whew! That was close!" said Yugi, placing a hand over his heart. "It's been a while since we've had that much fun."

 _"_ _I wouldn't call it fun master," s_ aid Silent Magician, coming out with her arms folded. _"If you had been caught we all would have suffered. Or worse. Been sealed into those tombs for all eternity. What fate is worse than that of eternal stagnation?"_

 _"_ _You're being dramatic,"_ said Celtic Guardian, also coming out. _"Master wouldn't have let us be caught. You know well what he is capable of with us behind him."_

Silent Magician gave a huff, then seemed to notice that Yugi wasn't listening to them.

 _"_ _What is it master?"_ she asked, kneeling beside Yugi. _"Something troubles you, I can sense it."_

Kuriboh manifested beside them, coming to sit on Yugi's lap and snuggling with him. Yugi smiled at the little monster, stroking its fur as it purred. Despite being translucent, Yugi could still touch them as if they were fully there.

"It's… those three," said Yugi slowly. "Seto, Bakura and Marik. They had the aura to become Yamis."

 _"_ _What! All three of them?"_ said Silent Magician, eyes wide. _What are you doing here then? Go talk to them. Try and see if they could be the one."_

"I don't think they are," said Yugi. "They just… didn't feel right." He hadn't felt any sort of strong connection with them, other than the initial pull of a potential candidate. Of course, it might be that Yugi would first have to nurture a partnership with them before that bond formed, but if he was honest with himself, the one he felt a pull towards had been the pharaoh, not any of the other three. Or perhaps that was just because Atem was the pharaoh and he had that effect on people.

 _"_ _Master, no disrespect," s_ aid Celtic guardian. _"But you've never felt like any of the previous candidates were the one, but you've tried anyway. Why not try again? There are three of them this time. You've got three times the chance to be right."_

"Maybe..."

Yugi continued to stroke Kuriboh, thinking. Then he noticed a new addition to the group manifest, Mystical Elf coming to kneel in front of Yugi.

 _"_ _I believe those three are worth the chance,"_ said Mystical Elf, her voice calm, soft, like a cool breeze on a hot day. It immediately made Yugi's heart soften, knowing she only wanted what was best for him. " _I guarantee that the journey will not be a fruitless one master, even if they do not turn out to be your Yami. I believe that you should try."_

Yugi chewed on her words for a moment, thinking. It had been a long time since he had tried to find a Yami, the other half to his Hikari self, and if he was being honest, he was starting to push his limit. He was lucky that Mysti had come from a kind soul.

He was also a little worried about what they had said regarding tablets. Were they again becoming too flippant with their millennium items? Was it time again for a Hikari to come and set the nobility straight in regards to their millennium items? The truth was, Yugi didn't know. He didn't know the situation in the castle. He had woefully neglected that part of his duty while being overwhelmed leading spirits to the afterlife.

"Alright." Said Yugi finally, his words making the others light up. "Let's get myself a Yami."

* * *

 **Remember my friends, we authors feed off of reviews. They are the only payment we ask for in exchange for our time to write this. It's kind of like those pay for what you think it's worth type of thing.**

 **Ka: Ancient Egypt believed the soul consisted of nine different parts. The Ka is defined as one's double form. I'm taking artistic license to mess with this definition a little. You'll learn more about it as the story progresses.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Entering the Palace

**Thank you for your reviews for the first chapter! Guest, Jasmine, PhantomBrat, Mariatheartist, Stephiel9816, KuramaShadowFoxYokai, MoonLightMelody, Mistoka, and Vivid Imaginest. I honestly wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in this story when I posted it. Thank you for proving me wrong.**

 **PhantomBrat, trust me, there is a TON of backstory to Yuugi. We will get it all in due time. I actually knew the backstory before I knew how this story was going to go... woops  
**

 **MoonLightMelody: Review cookies! Oh mah gosh! Ahahah. Now that definitely gave me some major motivation. Rofl.**

 **Thank you Mistoka! Yeah, I just couldn't remember what blindshiping was called. XD**

* * *

The sun had barely risen from the sky, yet the line leading to the palace was already past the gates. Ra knew how long those people had been waiting to have an audience with the pharaoh. During a certain portion of the day, anyone could ask for that right. It was a silly tradition in Yugi's mind. Sure, it was a nice thought that the pharaoh was able to talk to even the little folk, but it was also horribly unrealistic and a waste of valuable time.

 _"_ _You're just upset because you can't go walk up and talk to him."_ said Silent Magician, who was hovering by Yugi.

 _"_ _I'm the Hikari for heaven's sake!"_ said Yugi inside his head. _"I should get a free pass automatically."_

 _"_ _Aren't you supposed to?"_ asked Wing, whose semitransparent form was laying stomach up out in the sun _. "I thought the pharaoh was one of the few people that was supposed to know the identity of the Hikari."_

 _"_ _More than one Hikari has gotten themselves killed that way."_ Said Yugi. _"Politics and abuse of power. I'll only tell him I'm the Hikari if I like him. Perks of being in charge of all of you monsters."_

He teetered back and forth on his feet, contemplating the line. His original plan of sneaking in the front obviously wasn't going to work. There was too much security, even with this number of people. The guards were very efficient with their numbers and controlling the mob. The larger population was in the outer part of the second wall, only a trickle of people being allowed inside at a time. At least whoever was in charge of security was smart.

"Plan B then."

The monsters shimmered before becoming a speck of light and disappearing inside Yugi. He spun around, walking alongside the wall that surrounded the palace. He walked for a few minutes, nodding to those he passed and offering a few hearty " _good morning!"_ s _._ This place really was better off than most. People seemed happy here. He strolled casually, taking his time and humming a song.

After a while, the number of guards on the walls grew less frequent. Experienced eyes watched, waiting for his opportunity. Then he saw it. A gap in the guards. No one on the streets. Perfect.

Yugi tapped the ground with his walking staff twice for good luck, then jumped. He shot from the ground, clearing the ten-foot palace wall by a good five feet. He then hit the ground on the other side, rolling to break his fall. He hurried to crouch behind a statue, waiting, listening for any signs of alarm.

None came.

Looked like he still had it.

Celtic Guardian appeared beside Yugi, semitransparent and wearing a scowl.

 _"_ _You know, you could have just shifted through the walls using Giant Soldier of Stone's power."_ he said.

Yugi gave him an incredulous look. "Now where is the fun in that?"

Something in the corner of his eyes sparked his attention. Delight bloomed in him and he found himself grinning like mad.

Not caring about being seen, Yugi took off, striding through the grounds and past a few guards who barely glanced at him. If one pretended like they're supposed to be there, most people wouldn't question it - well, unless they're obviously not supposed to be there. Sneaking around actually makes it more likely for you to get caught.

Yugi entered the gardens, strolling through the rows of lush green ferns and trees. Truly, the place was beautiful. Along his journey, this was still his favorite place to relax. He took a deep breath, the hot air mingled with the small oasis and greens that colored the area. For a time, he just stood there, enjoying the peace.

The muffled sound of something shuffling reached his ears. Curious, Yugi opened his eyes, walking around the bend to see what it was. They lit up in excitement a moment later. He made a bee line straight for a man who was currently tending the flowers, back bent towards Yugi as he pulled weeds and rearranging the decorative stones.

Yugi knelt down beside the man.

"Boo."

The man jerked, spinning around and nearly falling. His white hair was slicked back, an equally white straight mustache hiding several frown lines that indicated his old age. The eyes lined with crow's feet bulged at Yuugi.

"What the!" said the man, then his eyes grew even wider as he spotted the grinning and waving Yugi. "You!"

"Hi there." Said Yugi.

The man, Arthur Hawkins, gawked at Yugi. His mouth hung open, spade half raised in exclamation as his mind processed what he was seeing. One would have thought he was seeing a ghost. Yugi felt insulted, his smile disappearing into a frown.

"Now that just hurts. Is this any way to greet a long lost friend?"

Author finally seemed to come out of his surprise. He shook himself, running a dirt stained hand through his hair as he tried to get a grip on what he was seeing.

"Wow, is that you Yugi?" he asked. "It's been ages since I last saw you. I thought for sure you had passed on."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me off." Said Yugi. "I'm quite fond of life if you don't mind."

"Yes, my mistake." Said Author, still nonplussed.

"I see you're still the grounds caretaker." Said Yugi, looking around the gardens. He should have figured. The care and love was evident in the area, the plants radiating a happy light. Arthur was one of the few that could produce such a warm glow from plants. Yugi had taught him how to do it after all.

"Ah yeah. I still do most of the work." said Author, almost wistfully looking at Yugi. "You haven't change a bit since I last saw you."

"And you've changed a lot." Said Yugi, now returning his attention to the man. "All that white hair. What's it been? 50 years? I'm surprised anyone that I know is still alive."

"Now you're the one killing us off." said Arthur, giving an amused chuckle.

Yugi sat down his pack and walking staff, sitting down himself so that he was on the same level as Arthur.

"So what have you been doing since I was away?" said Yugi.

"Nothing except the same." He said, gesturing at the gardens. "I can't bear to leave these grounds, no one has been able to learn to my satisfaction how to take care it. Though I do have a son and granddaughter now. She's a real cutie and keeps breaking all the boy's hearts. She's determined to find that _'one and only'_ that will make her happy for the rest of her life."

"Oh to be young." Said Yugi, and both of them chuckled. "I'm glad to see you let your wife's Ka leave without incident. Many that know what you do might not have been able to do it, especially since you obviously loved her so dearly."

Arthur's eyes flashed with emotion, pain, pride and sadness. He returned to his spade, digging at the ground and sand. "Yes, well. It was hard. I'm glad you weren't here to see the struggle. You'd have been ashamed of the sight."

"Never." Said Yugi, his bright lavender eyes flashing as he explored the aura around Arthur, as he felt and somehow understood what had happened. Arthur was not a Hikari, but he had the innate ability to see a person's Ka. He also knew more about Hikari's and Yami's than anyone else Yugi had met in his lifetime. When his wife had died, Arthur knew enough that he could have tied his wife's Ka to the earth, letting a piece of her stay. Unfortunately, forcing a Ka to stay that way would have caused issues, potentially hurting him or others.

Yugi's eyes became darker as he relinquished the intensified spell. "The past intermingled with the feelings and emotions that occurred at that time tell me that you have nothing to be ashamed of." He said. "Human emotions are beautiful, the ugly and the pure. I wish just wish I could have been there to help you through the ordeal."

The gratitude from Arthur grew as the man nodded in thanks. "I couldn't have done something so selfish. There are too many other souls that need your guidance. I managed by myself."

"As I knew you could." Said Yugi.

For a moment they just enjoyed the outside, Yugi listening to the sound of Author working diligently in the flower beds. It was a peace they both understood and enjoyed, grateful for this opportunity to reunite with each other in such a wonderful place.

"So what brings you back to the palace?" said Arthur eventually, bringing Yugi back to the present.

"Yamis." said Yugi, holding up three fingers. "I found three potential candidates."

"What?"

Arthur turned fully to Yugi, a mixture of surprise, anger and worry in his face. "You're still wandering around without a Yami? Are you trying to get your soul consumed?!"

Yugi frowned at him. "I just told you there are three Yami candidates here and you choose to focus on that?"

"Of course I'm focused on that." Said Arther, waving his gardening tool at him. "I told you when we first met that you were pushing your limit. What do you think would happen to this kingdom if you fell to the shadows?"

"A new Hikari would be chosen." said Yugi with a shrug. "Simple as that."

"You know very well it is not that simple."

"I guess not, but you can't exactly fault me on that." Yugi flopped back, laying on the stone. Then he mumbled to himself; "It's not like I haven't been trying to find one."

He felt more than saw Silent Magician shake her head at Yugi in exasperation. The monster seemed to think he wasn't trying hard enough, which totally wasn't fair. It wasn't like Yami candidates grew out of the ground. Yugi was lucky if he ran into one a year, let along three in the same place.

"There's no point in getting caught up in what's passed gramps." Said Yugi. "Why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

"I guess I must be thankful for that." Said Arthur. "So what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

Author groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I forgot that you were like this."

"Hey!" said Yugi. "I do have a plan."

"Then what is it?"

Yugi put a finger to his chin in thought for a moment, thinking. Then he grinned, jumping to his feet. He walked a few steps away before spinning around and pointing at Arthur.

"I'm going to stay here as your personal assistant in the gardens while I test those three to become my Yami!"

Arthur looked less than pleased at this. "I don't think that's going to work. People will think it's odd. I've got a reputation for not trusting anyone with these plants. Kids don't understand the importance of taking care of living things, and you look very much like a kid."

"Yes, but you are old." Said Yugi patiently. "And your back is starting to hurt _oh_ so much so you _had_ to get an apprentice against your will because you don't want your work to slack."

Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it again as he thought quietly about it.

"I guess that could work." He said, "You're going to do what you want anyway. Besides, if this will help you get a Yami, I guess I could do this much at least."

He stood up, his back popping several times as he stretched out the kinks. Dusting off his shendyt, he grabbed his gardening tools and motioned to Yugi.

"Attaboy." Said Yugi. He grabbed his pack and staff, stepping up beside the man. "Now, where are we going?"

"To the one in charge of employment in the palace." Said Arthur. "Things are different from when you were last here. They actually keep track of the slaves and servants."

"They do?" said Yugi. "I'm impressed. Good security, actually caring about who works here. Seems like things are in good order."

"...I don't even want to know how you got in here in the first place."


	3. Permission and Contracts

**Thank you! Mistoka, RecursiveDestroyer, Shinigami Merchant, Vivid Imaginest, makaylaatw, Mariatheartist, and KuramaShadowFoxYokai for your reviews! I'm pumped that ya'll are so curious about what it means to be a hikari and such. And makaylaatw, you're adorable! I'm flattered that you read this because you saw that I wrote it. Hah! I shall become a known name in the Yugioh FF community. Bwahahaha!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The palace hadn't changed much since Yugi had been there. The corridors were still big and drafty, the walls glittering with all sorts of fine pieces of art to display the pharaoh's wealth and power. The only things that had changed were the occasional statues or vase on the pedestals. Yugi also noticed they had added a large tapestry covering a portion of the wall. That was probably to cover the scorch marks from when Yugi had put them there.

One big change he noticed was the servants. Previously, many of them had appeared sickly, eyes glued to the ground and shrinking away in the hopes to avoid adding more scars to their backs. That was not the case anymore. Most appeared well fed and actually dressed. While they still kept their eyes on the ground, it was out of respect instead of fear.

"I'm impressed." Said Yugi. "You can tell a lot about a man by how he treats his servants."

Even though he had only met him once, Yugi was starting to like this pharaoh more and more. He was still young, having only received the throne a few years ago so it was hard to tell just what sort of impact he would have on Egypt. If the condition of Thebes was anything to go off of, as well as the palace, he should do just fine.

"Things changed a lot when the previous pharaoh became king." Said Author. "Pharaoh Aknamkanon began to implement changes on the way things ran here in the palace and actually addressed the citizen's needs instead of just his own."

"A tradition I hope his son continues." Said Yugi, smiling at another servant they passed.

A few minutes later they reached the room they were looking for. It was a large study, with shelves of papyrus scrolls and a single desk. A man sat there, talking irritably to another person who was hovering by them. Well that was convenient. The tall one was the priest Seto, wearing his blue priest's hat and cape, the golden wings of raw stretching across his brow.

The one sitting at the desk wore shendyt wrapped around his waist with a sash flung over his shoulder. A think gold necklace decorated his person with shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. That wasn't what made Yugi stare however. It was the aura around him. Dark, but different from Yami candidates. This man was a millennium item user.

The other man noticed them, stopping Seto in the middle of his sentence.

"Ah, Arthur, what can I do for you?" said the man.

"Sorry for intruding." Said Arthur, bowing to the two. "I'm hiring this boy as my apprentice and we need to register him."

"You're taking an apprentice?" said the man, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Yugi. "He's really young. Haven't you always complained that kids can't take care of the plants like you can?"

"I have." Said Arthur, giving a weak smile. "Unfortunately… my back is starting to feel it's years. I can't keep up with my work as well as I'd like to. I have no choice but to have help. Besides, he's not nearly as young as he looks."

"If you're sure." Said the man, looking over at Yugi. "Boy, what is your name?"

"Yugi, sir." Said Yugi, holding back his tongue at Arthur's quip at his age. The priest Seto was standing at his full height, glaring daggers at him. He might as well have been wearing a sign on his forehead that said, _'get the hell out of here'_

"Well Yugi, I am Karim." He said, "I am in charge of the work force here. If you have any questions, or complaints, you come to me. Can you read and write?"

"I can sir." Said Yugi.

"Excellent." Karim pulled out a scroll, writing something down on it. He then turned it around, showing it to Yugi.

"This is your contract." He said. "You can read it over before signing your name here. Then you will be an official resident and servant of the palace."

Yugi walked over, looking at it quickly. It was a simple enough contract, spelling out his right and obligations as well as what the palace promised for his services. Yugi was very impressed that they even had one. He signed it, Karim asking him simple questions about his education and knowledge when it came to palace etiquette. Yugi didn't bother pointing out that he probably knew more about it than even the pharaoh.

"Excellent." Said Kraim again, nodding his head in approval. "I was skeptical at first because you seemed so young, but you've chosen a fine apprentice Arthur. He is very knowledgeable."

"Thank you." Said Arthur. "You could say I stumbled upon him recently."

"Then I wished I had your luck." Said Karim. "Give him a proper tour of the palace and make sure the guards will recognize him. You two can start your work again tomorrow."

Arthur and Yugi bowed, recognizing the dismissal. As they left, Yugi couldn't help glancing discreetly towards Seto. The man still hadn't stopped glaring, impatient for them to leave. He obviously had social issues. Why couldn't one of his Yami candidates have been someone nice like Karim?

"What's priest's Seto's deal?" asked Yugi as Arthur took him around so that the guards would recognize him. He didn't really need a tour.

"You've met Priest Seto?" said Arthur. "Well, he's just antsy because of tomorrow. Apparently there's going to be a trial tomorrow to select the next wielder of the Millennium Rod. Priest Seto is highly favored, but Karim has vocally protested against him."

"Really now?" said Yugi, now very curious. He hadn't seen a selection process for the millennium items in years. He wondered if that would affect the candidacy for being a Yami. Maybe he could sneak in and see it

"I know that look Yugi." Said Arthur. "Please don't even think about it. Servants like us aren't allowed inside during the selection."

"Maybe." Said Yugi, a smile crossing his lips. "But what about monsters?"

* * *

That night, Yugi held a conference with the monsters he was hosting.

"Sometimes it would be nice to own a lot of money." Said Yugi, nodding to himself. "I would buy lots of food and never leave the house. I'd have a servant do everything. Clean the house, make the food, bathe me, heck even breathe for me if I could get them to do it."

"I don't think this train of thought is helping the situation." said Silent Magician

"How is it not helpful? I'm thinking positive Sil, you know. Glass half full and all that."

Silent Magician hesitated, glancing at the rest in the room.

Yugi was inside his soul room, a corner of his mind set aside to house the monsters he bonded with. It was where they dwelt when they weren't outside with Yugi. The room was well lit, scattered with small personal items such as old toys and pillows. The windows currently showed a dark sky, indicating it was night outside.

As more and more monsters came to bond with Yugi, the room had slowly expanded, allowing for all of them to stay in there comfortably if they chose to. Even for the dragons. At this point, the size of it could probably rival the palace. Several doors had also popped up, allowing for privacy if they wished. The room overall had a nice, cozy feeling to it, one that Yugi enjoyed. Of course, his monster friends spent more time in here then he did, but sometimes he chose to join them to converse face to face.

Most of the monsters were in the room, each bickering with each other in their own tongue. Yugi was the only one that could understand the grumble of monsters, beasts and humanoids. They had yet to come up with a test to gauge the three candidate for their worthiness to become his Yami.

"Isn't testing them supposed to be your job?" said Celtic Guardian. "Why are we having to help you come up with it?" He was sitting by Yugi, arms folded with his sword resting on his lap. Yugi ignored his negative attitude. There was no reason to reward such behavior by paying attention to it.

"So far Kuriboh's idea has been the best." Said Yugi, tapping his chin with a finger. "I could just manifest as him the whole time and see if they mistreat him/me. Obviously a human that is mean to a small helpless creature like Kuriboh isn't right for the job."

Kuriboh snarled at him for being called weak.

"That would wear you out master." Said Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. Yugi was the only one besides the other dragons that could understand the screeching he was making. "Or they could decide you were a spy for a tethered master. Or they could seal you away in a tablet. Or-"

"For a monster that loves to pull pranks, you sure do worry a lot Wing." Said Yugi interrupting him. "By the way, I think we should change your name. It's too long."

The group groaned, some muttering ' _not this again'_ as they ran their hands or claws over their faces in exasperation.

"What? It's a mouthful to speak and think." Said Yugi. "What about Blue Winged Dragon of the south? Or Wing-a-ling Dragon?"

"I like the first name you gave me, thanks." said Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, a grin revealing sharp teeth.

"Just a suggestion." Said Yugi stretching his arms over his head. "Anyway we should all get some sleep; we've got a big day ahead of us."

"But we haven't decided on a plan." said Celtic Guardian.

"No, but I'm tired. I'm sure something will manifest itself when it's time."

Celtic's frown grew, his face obviously reading _'then why did you bother conferring with us in the first place!?"_

Silent Magician rolled her eyes, patting Celtic's arm patiently to offer him some comfort.

Yugi came over, smacking the tall humanoid on both cheeks with his hands. Celtic jumped slightly, but didn't remove his face from between Yugi's hands.

"Good night Celtic." Said Yugi happily. "And stop being so grumpy."

"Of course master. Good night master."

Yugi winked at him before releasing his cheeks and moving to the next monster, biding them goodnight as well. He took his time talking to each one, making sure they were well balanced and at peace. Then he made his way to a door, glancing back at all his friends. They were all settling in for the night, talking, grumbling and laughing with each other. He smiled softly at the scene, comforted by their presence.

He opened the door, walking out into a long dark stone hallway. Torches light the area on either side, the hall stretching endlessly into darkness on either side. Yuugi closed the door to his soul room, shutting out the bright light and sending him into semi darkness. It also cut off all the noise, leaving Yuugi in complete silence save for his feet, the sound echoing as he walked to the other side of the corridor. He stopped in front of a different door. This one was tall, metal with several bolts and locks crisscrossing in front of it. Its presence was ominous, looming over Yugi and seemingly endless in its size.

"Might as well get this over with." Sighed Yugi. He stretched forth his hand. The locks screeched against each other as they slowly came undone.

* * *

 _This was defiantly not my brightest idea._ thought Yugi

" _You think?"_ said Celtic who was hovering transparent by Yugi as they sped through the palace. _"You'll be lucky if Kuriboh makes it out alive."_

 _"You might want to duck."_ said Silent Magician, who was trying her best to not laugh at the situation.

Yugi, who was currently in the form of Kuriboh, glanced to his side, then dodged quickly. He just managed to avoid a large net as it was thrown at him. Kuriboh let out a squeal of fright as he wound around the guards that had been thwarted by their own bulky weapons and armor.

Yugi had changed into Kuriboh earlier that day, hoping to sneak into the ceremony. Instead, he had been chased for the last half hour across the entire palace, dodging each and every guard and attendant along the way. Apparently untethered monsters were not a normal occurrence, nor were they welcome.

 _"How was I supposed to know that they would react like this?"_ said Yugi, he quickly turned a corner, hiding behind a large urn to catch his breath. _"Seriously, they must think I'm going to sprout horns and breathe fire at any minute."_

 _"Which you could do if you wanted to."_ Said Silent Magician.

 _"Still not helpful Sil."_

 _"So what now?"_ said Celtic. The humanoid walked to the edge of the hall, standing watch for the guards. _"It's only a matter of time before they send for a magician of some sort to take care of us. Should you change back into a human?"_

 _"You know me better than that_." said Yugi. _"I'm going to that ceremony if it's the last thing I do!"_

 _"Of course you are."_ sighed Celtic. _"Might want to start moving soon. This time it's the pharaoh that's coming. His guards are likely to be more experienced than those buffoons using nets."_

 _"The pharaoh?"_ said Yugi, brightening. He rushed out form his hiding place, quickly flying towards the king. Celtic sped by him, panicking.

 _"Are you trying to get Kuriboh sealed?"_ said Celtic _. "Gods, you are this close to being an idiot!"_

 _"Don't worry."_ said Yugi. _"I have a plan."_

Not really, but he hoped saying he did would shut up Celtic, which it did, so it was a good plan. The monsters all disappeared inside of Yugi a second later, not wanting the king to sense them.

As Yugi approached, he quickly sized up the other two that flanked the pharaoh. One was a tall man wearing white robes and a keen expression. If Yugi hadn't been able to tell he was a millennium bearer from his aura, he would have been able to tell from the obvious chain hanging from his neck. It was the millennium necklace, the eye of Horus enclosed in a triangular formation surrounded by a ring of gold.

The other person beside the king was a smaller woman. She wore a short dress, her upbeat personality obvious from her unkempt brown hair and bright eyes. Yugi could also detect a subtle strength of magic, obviously a budding talent.

The king himself was more decorated than the last time Yugi had seen him. His eyes had been outlined in dark kohl, new bands gripping his upper arm that were embedded with precious gems. On his brow rested his crown with the eye of Horus, the puzzle hanging from his neck like before.

The three of them did a good job of being intimidating.

The second Yugi had come out of the corridor, they had all reacted differently. The king's eyes had registered recognition as well as confusion. The girl appeared delighted for some reason, and judging by the way the last man's eyes had darkened, he saw Yugi as a threat. That wasn't good.

"My king, step back." Said the man, throwing out a hand and raising the other to Yugi. Dark energy began to swirl around the millennium ring, and Yugi could tell he was preparing to summon his Ka. Yugi skidded to a halt not too close in front of them.

"Aw, look at how cute he is." Said the girl, clasping her hands together. "How could such a sweet thing be a threat Mahad? I want to keep it!"

"Don't be fooled." Said the man, Mahad. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"Stand down Mahad." Said the king, "Do not fret. He is a friend."

"A friend you say?" said Mahad.

"Yes, so put that away before you poke an eye out." said the woman, grinning at Yugi.

Mahad looked unconvinced, but he released his shadow magic slowly as he returned to his position by the king, still wary. Yugi let out a sigh, glad his gamble had paid off so far.

A shout a second later made Kuriboh jump, quickly darting behind the king in fright.

"I think we know what the fuss is about now." Said the girl, calmly taking a hold of Kuriboh and hugging him to her chest. "Trust the guards to get their feathers in a bunch from such a small thing."

Kuriboh purred in her arm, happy with the attention and pampering. Yugi was enjoying it himself.

The king chuckle. "Yes, somehow he has the ability to pop up and cause all sort of problems. He was the monster we found in my mother's burial chamber."

"He was?" said the woman, holding Kuriboh at arm's length and looking at him curiously. "How did you get in there?"

Kuriboh let out a _kuri~_ , causing the girl to giggle. From the side corridor, three guards came running out, pointing towards Kuriboh as they approached.

"My king." Said the one in the front. "That monster. We've-"

"Been trying to catch it, I figured." Said the king, interrupting them. "What did he do to cause such distress?"

"Well, we found him wandering the corridors sire. He is untethered. We can't trust him."

"Indeed." Said the king, taking a look at Yugi, who was doing his best to appear as innocent and fluffy as possible in the woman's arm. It wasn't that hard when the girl was giggling like mad as she rocked him back and forth in delight.

Yugi's attention, however, was on the king. He couldn't help noticing the age behind the eyes that currently surveyed him. That was not the weight of a normal teenager. He had seen enough to have a steadfast conviction in his own actions and assessments. If Yugi had to guess, he doubted very much that the counsel would ever be able to make him a puppet out of him. Few who held this sort of inner strength could be bulled in such a way.

Just as Yugi was measuring the king, Atem, finished his own assessment of Yugi.

"Make sure to spread the word." He said to the guard. "This creature is not a threat. He has my protection."

The guard was confused, but didn't question the king as he ordered his men back to their posts. As they walked back, Yugi noticed that Mahad didn't look too pleased.

"So now what do we do with you?" said the woman, holding up Kuriboh and making a face at him. She was obviously ignoring her friend's disapproval. "We can't just have you running around can we?"

"I agree." Said Mahad. "My pharaoh, we should find a host for him, or perhaps he can be the first _Ka_ the new rod bearer seals."

"No." Said the king. "There is no need for that. Can you sense any hostility from him?"

"No sire." Said Mahad. "But he does have a strange energy around him. Surely you have noticed."

"I have." Said the king. "But I can't find it in me to distrust him, and when it comes to these sorts of matters, I have learned to trust my instincts. If he finds someone he wishes to bond with, I will not deny them. Until then, I see no reason to be hasty."

"Of course my king." Said Mahad. "but I still desire for you to exercise caution."

"Thank you for your concern. It is noted."

The woman blew out a long breath, rolling her eyes at the two. "You guys are so old sounding. There's no one around but us. You don't have to be so official. If you think Atem is being dumb you can just tell him Mahad."

Mahad's lips twitched, though if he was hiding a frown or a smile, Yugi couldn't tell.

"It is not wise to make a habit of disrespecting the king, Mana." Said the man.

Mana rolled her eyes again. "I know, but really, sometimes I miss the days we could just run around and play in the gardens. Oh, hey, we should probably hurry or we'll be late."

Atem gave Mana a fond smile before nodding in agreement. "Then let us go."

Mana let go of Yugi, waving at him as if she expected him to run off. He didn't, instead flying over to hover beside the king as they walked. Atem gave him a questioning glance.

"Do you wish to come see the ceremony little one?" he said.

Yugi gave a noise of assent.

"What a curious little thing." chuckled Atem. "Mahad, what do you think?"

The man gave Yugi a long stare, his dark eyes searing Yugi's frame. The gaze was piercing, and Yugi could tell he was a shrewd man who saw much that people tried to hide. He would make a great counselor to a king, if indeed that's what he was.

"There should be no problem as long as he doesn't interfere." He finally said. "But creature, if you do anything to disrupt the ceremony, there will be consequences. Is that reasonable my pharaoh?"

"It is." Said Atem, nodding at Yugi. "I admit; I'll be glad for you company. I find myself enjoying your presence."

Yugi gave another happy sound of agreement. He would think it again. The more he learned of this pharaoh, the more he liked him, and not just because he was allowing him into the ceremony.

S _o don't even go there Sil I know you're thinking it._


	4. Seto's Trial: Part 1

**Mistoka, ForeverWildfire2.0, Mariatheartist, Jasmine, and Shinigami Merchant. Thank you for your reviews. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you guys are taking the time to let me know your thoughts on the story. It's what pushes me on to write more! :)  
**

 **I have decided that there is no blindshipping. Sorry for those wanting it. There will be plenty of (** **freaking awesome scenes of)** **bromance between Yugi and Atem, but it will be similar to the anime. Completely platonic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Very smooth master."_ Said Silent Magician. _"Getting on the pharaoh's good side. Probably the only way you could have made it in."_

 _"_ _I tell you, I have the best ideas."_

 _"_ _More like the best dumb luck."_

The double doors opened, leading into the king's throne room. The room was already full, priests and council men lining the sides. Mana and Mahad took their place in the crowd, Mana holding Yugi so he couldn't follow the king.

Atem waited outside a moment before entering as he was announced. Everyone bowed, either to the floor, or to the waist depending on their standing. Yugi- as Kuriboh- couldn't bow, so he stayed in Mana's arms and watched as the king walked up to the throne. He sat down, purple cape flaring out behind him.

"You may rise." He said.

Everyone raised their heads. A man stepped forward, his back to the king as he addressed the room. His head was shaved, intricate designs tattooed onto his head. He also bore then the Millennium Key around his neck.

"New begins the selection ceremony for the next rod bearer." Said the man. "Only those of pure heart may wield its power. Would those worthy souls come forward to stand trial against the millennium bearers."

Four men stepped forward. One of the was the priest Seto, standing taller than the others as they lined up in front of the throne. Each of them went on one knee, heads bowed as they waited.

"With the power invested in me by the gods, and the council, I declare this trial to begin." Said the millennium key bearer. "Let each of the candidates be searched, their souls laid bare to stand trial, and may the gods have mercy on your soul if they find you lacking."

 _I can't see anything._ Yugi grumbled. He couldn't get a good look at the candidates or anything else that was happening. All he could see was their backsides, and it wasn't the most flattering point of view for a few of them.

As the other millennium bearers stood up, Yugi decided it was a good time to move. He quickly darted out of Mana's hand, the woman snatching at him in surprise.

"Get back here!" she hissed, reaching for him. Yugi zoomed away, keeping to the sides behind the masses as he hovered more towards the front. Thankfully none of the guards had spotted him yet or decided to interfere. He got to the front pillar, peaking out of the side

The other bearers were lining up on the sides. Karim was the first to come forward, motioning for the first candidate to come forward for his trial. It was an older man with a long beard and bald head. Yugi inwardly winced. He could already tell that it would be a failure. Too much thirst for power and domination in that one.

Sure enough, he was proved right a second later.

"As the host for the millennium scale, I begin your first test." Said Karim. "Your soul shall be weighed against the feather of Ma'at."

Karim raised his millennium scale.

The scale didn't even dither. It immediately tipped completely to one side with a thunk.

"Failure." Said Karim. "Candidate is unfit for the millennium Rod. Please return to your position."

The old man's expression became pinched, but thankfully he didn't lash out. It wouldn't have ended well for him if he had. He stepped back, Karim calling for the other candidate to come forward. It continued like this with two others, neither of them even passing the first trial. Then it came down to the last person, priest Seto.

"Priest Seto, step forward." Said Karim.

Seto came forward, exuding confidence and determination.

Karim held up the scale, all eyes on it. He was the last candidate, the last chance for someone to pass this round. It would cause headaches for many people if he didn't get chosen. The scales lit up in a dark glow, shaking. Yugi could see the invisible weight on one side, the feather by which their soul was weighed. Then he saw Seto's _Ba_ , his condensed energy placed on the other side.

It was light, grey in some areas and specks of darkness hidden in the depths. Yugi's expert eyes were able to see these impurities and also know what they meant. This quality was pretty typical of millennium bearers. As it appeared, the scale moved slightly, rocking back and forth as it leveled out.

The two B _a's_ were completely even.

Karim waited for a few more seconds to make sure, everyone holding their breath before he finally announced.

"It is even." He said. "Seto's soul has be weighted and found worthy. Candidate passes the first millennium trial."

Murmurs erupted through the crowd. Seto's eyes lit up in triumph, smirking as if he had known the whole time.

 _"_ _Did you see that Sil?"_ asked Yugi, eyes on the spot where Seto's B _a_ had been. _"It was even. It wasn't lighter."_

Which meant there was still room for improvement. Well, everyone had faults, but certain things were not tolerated in millennium item bearers. Or Yamis. Yugi was lucky he had come and seen the quality of Seto's _ba_. It told a story that Yugi could understand.

 _"I did Master."_ Said Silent Magician _. "Impressive. I honestly would have expected him to fail based on- where are you going?"_

 _"_ _I need to check something."_

Not bothering to watch the rest of the trials, Yugi sped around the pillars, going straight for the wall. This time he used Giant Soldier of Stone's power to slip through the solid stone and out of the castle grounds. It didn't matter to Yugi if Seto passed or not. Getting a millennium item shouldn't mess with Seto's candidacy as a yami, it was something inherent after all.

Thanks to the trial, Yugi had learned what he had needed from seeing Seto's B _a_. He just needed to check if he remembered the situation correctly. If it was, then he had the perfect test for priest Seto to determine if he was the right yami for Yugi.

* * *

"I now present to you, the new Millennium rod bearer."

Seto turned, facing the crowd as they cheered. He didn't show the triumph he felt in being chosen, in proving wrong all of those that had said he couldn't do it. Well he had. He started at the bottom and made his way to the top, all with his own power. He had proven himself and his worthiness to become a rod bearer and to stand beside the pharaoh.

He looked down at the rod in his hand, feeling the power and abilities within the golden tool. The rod was connected to the shadow realm, magic and darkness flowing into him through it. His pettily abilities were nothing compared to what he could do now, a pin prick in the face of an open dam.

As nice as the power was, it was the placement that it gave that made him finally smirk in triumph. The ability to take a place within the council, to have his opinions heard by those fools that had looked down on him.

"Congratulations Priest Seto."

The ceremony was over, people mingling as they ate and celebrated a new rod bearer. Seto bowed to the pharaoh.

"Thank you my pharaoh." Said Seto. "I shall bear this item with honor and dignity."

"As I'm sure you will." Said Atem. "You deserve it. I'll be glad to have your voice on the council old friend."

"Remember those words when our opinions differ friend."

Atem smirked, extending an arm. Seto grasped his forearm in a firm shake, staring down at Atem in a silent challenge. He met Seto's stare with his own power.

"Congrats Seto!" said a new voice. It broke the tension, making Seto frown as he looked at the nuisance. Mana had come over, bounding in front of Mahad. The girl was thick and hadn't realized he didn't like her.

"I should have figured you would be chosen." continued Mana, heedless of his dislike of her. "I thought you might not be for a second there, but Mahad didn't doubt you for a moment."

"I had faith in you." Said Mahad, nodding towards Seto. "Those that work hard with good intentions are often rewarded by their efforts."

"You are indeed wise Mahad." Said Seto, bowing his head. "If not for your instruction I would not be where I am today. I owe much of my accomplishments to you."

"Yes, despite your thick head, you turned out alright." said Atem.

"I seem to remember a certain teen often crying during his lessons." replied Seto smoothly.

"That was one time Seto." Said Atem. "And more of a reaction to what ever blasted thing you threw in my face. Some days I think I can still feel the spices burning my eyes."

"Who knew that priest Seto could be childish." Said Mana with a chuckle. Then she clasped her hands together, looking at the pharaoh. "Oh, by the way, have you seen that little monster? It ran off at the beginning of the ceremony and I haven't seen it since."

"It did?" said Atem. He glanced around the full room. "I wonder where it went. Hopefully it doesn't run into trouble again."

"What monster?" said Seto.

"Do you remember the _Ka_ was found in my mother's sepulcher?" said Atem. "We saw him again running around the palace. It wanted to come to the ceremony so we let it in."

"You let an untethered monster into the ceremony?" asked Seto. That was dangerous for many reasons, one being that it couldn't be controlled. What if it had decided to interfere with the ceremony? That could have ended bad for not only Atem, but for those in the audience. Shadow magic was not something you messed with.

"I didn't detect any ill will from it." Said Atem. "Please don't seal it away if you see it again. Don't forget that your new rod does comes with some boundaries."

"If you say so my pharaoh." Said Seto. He had no intention in hunting down the thing. As if he'd waste his time sealing up weak monsters like that one.

The party went well into the evening. Seto stayed for only a few hours before he went to bed. He preferred rising with the sun and thus needed to sleep early to get enough rest. Even then, he was awakened early for his standards by something lightly flying around his room, emitting loud squeaks.

"What in Ra's name is that?"

Seto sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he squinted in the dark. A second later, he jumped as something round and large came zooming towards him. His eyes adjusted to the moon light coming through the window and he recognized the monster.

"You!' growled Seto, irritated. "What are you doing here? Leave before I seal you in stone."

The puffball didn't listen. It growled at him, the sound reminding him of a cat's hiss. It's two front green claws grabbed the hem of his shendyt, pulling him away from the bed.

Normally Seto would have ignored this monster. It was an irritation, and he needed rest, but something caught his eyes. It was a faint energy, light and dark all at once that surrounded it. Seto had never seen anything like that before in his life and wasn't sure what it was. Years of studying magic told him this was an anomaly, a monster that was not what it appeared to be.

His curiosity was peaked. What would a strange creature like this be interested in Seto for? What was it up to, and how did it get into the late queen's tomb?

"This would be a lot easier if you could talk." He grumbled.

Seto threw off the sheets, quickly getting ready for the day. The monster must have realized it had won, for it stopped bugging Seto, hovering back and forth around the room as it waited.

An hour later, Seto was being usher through the castle towards the stables. The servants were surprised, awake and barely starting their duties for the morning. They quickly saddled Seto's horse for him before he mounted.

"Lead the way puffball." Said Seto

The thing huffed at him again, but continued to hover in front of him, leading him through the grounds and outside of the castle. They walked through the still silent streets, the moon and stars their only guide. They walked for a long time, so long that the inhabitants of their stone brick houses began to wake, coming out to begin their day's business.

Soon the city was busy with its morning activities, venders setting up their shops for the day. Seto bought some breakfast on the way, not wanting to weaken in the day's heat. He hadn't been this far out of the city in a long time. They were nearing the edge of Thebes, the number of people becoming thinner.

Suddenly the puffball changed course. It hadn't deviated from the main road the whole time, but now it took a sharp turn down a thin alleyway. Seto paused, unsure if it was a good idea to follow. This way was towards the slums, where only the dregs of the city lived, fighting their own hierarchy to survive. Venturing down here was submitting himself to their rules, opening himself to become their willing target.

"Puffball." Said Seto. "Must we take this route?"

The monster paused, glancing over its shoulder. It scowled, puffing at Seto as if to say; _are you scared?_

"I do not fear these roads." Said Seto. "I merely wish to avoid trouble. It would cause a lot of headaches dealing with common thugs."

It ruffled its dark fur, ignoring Seto's protests and continuing down the alleyway.

Seto paused, knowing he would have to dismount to follow. He did so, leading his horse towards an inn two buildings over. He tossed a coin to the stable boy.

"Here, take my horse and give it the best care." said Seto. "You'll get another one when I return if I am satisfied."

The boy took the coin, his eyes bulging as he hurried to complete Seto's request. The priest then turned back to the passage, venturing slowly through the alleyways. Not one minute later, the world around him had changed. From the pristine houses, he found broken, run down shanty's. Tarps held up with sticks replaced proper houses, broken stone instead of seamless brick for roads. Beggars sat on every corner, each watching Seto with a close eye as he walked.

Seto kept his head high, his glare and the sword strapped to his side warning them to not come closer. One beggar he could handle, but if they swarmed on him, he wouldn't be able to make it out without accidentally killing one or two.

He spotted the monster just up ahead, bobbing among a group of children. They were giggling at him, trying to catch the puffball before it darted away out of their reach. He approached, the group not yet aware of his presence.

"You." Said Seto, getting the monster's attention. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

The children came to a halt, staring at Seto in fear and interest. They quickly huddled behind the monster, as if Seto himself was the beast. The puffball squeaked, motioning towards the building he was in front of. It was tall, run down like the rest of the place, but unlike the others still had a roof. He could tell by the design that it used to be some sort of school.

"You want me to go in there?"

The puffball nodded, still watching him with those odd eyes.

"Fine."

Seto walked to the door, aware of the kids and inhabitants of the area watching his every step. He arrived at the entrance, a scrap of cloth covering the archway. He pushed it aside and went in.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It wreaked of sweat, and sickness, an ill feeling coming to him. He waited for a second, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darker area. When he saw what awaited him, he took a sharp breath in alarm.

He had walked into a large room, old furniture removed to make room for several make shift mats. These were filled with people, each with a varying degree of illness. Some mumbled and groaned in their sleep while a few seemed to be nursing crippling injuries. A man in the corner was covered in some sort of rash, coughing dully into his mat.

 _Why would that monster bring me here?_ he wondered. Sickness was not anything new. They had a clinic by the palace that anyone could go to. It was always full as the only free clinic in the kingdom. Why bring him here when one could see the same thing a mile from the castle?

"Oh, hello. May I help you?"

Seto turned to the newcomer, surprised. Instantly he knew this had to be what the monster brought him to see. He couldn't believe the sight before him. It was a woman with the palest most delicate skin he had ever seen. Her hair was a startling white, shining even in the dim light. It fell forward on her face, almost hiding her black eyes. Nothing about her appearance was normal, and that included her aura.

Her B _a_ was unbelievably powerful. Just standing in its presence made Seto's soul tremble, wondering how such a powerful aura could issue from such a delicate looking creature. The two did not match. It also felt odd, much like the creature outside. Something was off about this woman.

The woman was also staring at him, seeming to realize something. Her expression cleared, relief blossoming across it.

"You came." She said, tears threatening to fall. "After all this time… finally someone came."

"I'm sorry maiden." Said Seto. "I'm honestly not sure why I'm here. Are you in charge of this place?"

"Ah yes, excuse me."

The woman quickly wiped her eyes, smiling brightly at him as she bowed.

"My name is Kisara." She said. "My lord, can you please help me?"


	5. Seto's Trial: Part 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Guest, Shinigami Merchant, Stuck in my mind, a, Vivid Imaginest, Neko-May Resha and mariatheartist. You all are too kind! I'm glad many of you said you're willing to stay even if there is no blindshipping, t** **hough it makes me wonder how many dropped this because of that announcement. Oh wells.** **You few shall be rewarded for your loyalty with a freaking awesome story! (If I may say so myself. XD)  
**

 **I still don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Kisara led him to one of the side room, this one also separated by a piece of cloth. She hurried inside, quickly dusting off a chair.

"I'm sorry it's not clean in here." She said. "I spend more time cleaning the main room so these other places are often neglected. There, now that should be better." She motioned to the chair, but Seto didn't sit. He stayed standing, looking around the room.

It was small, a mat in the corner covered with a short coarse blanket. Aside from the chair, there wasn't a single piece of furniture. There was a pile of personal items at the side of the room that included a dirty comb, some sewing materials and a chipped cup.

"Is this your room?" said Seto, now looking at the girl. She nodded.

"It is. The residents of this place were kind enough to let me stay here."

"I see."

Inwardly he cringed. He always hated being dirty and this place brought out the disgust in him. How could the woman stand living in here?

Kisara seemed to get that Seto wasn't going to sit. She bit her lip for a moment.

"My I inquire after your name Priest?" she said.

"Seto."

"Priest Seto, would you be willing to listen to my story?"

Seto twitched. He didn't have time for a random sob story from this little girl. He had duties that he was supposed to perform as the new rod bearer. He was only here because that monster had intrigued him. Though the woman's _Ba_ also peaked his curiosity, his patience was already wearing thin from the trip here.

"Make it brief." He said.

"Thank you." She said. "In short. I think my _Ka_ is corrupted."

"Explain."

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm not sure what else it could be." She said. "I work here, taking care of those that get sick, but recently I've felt off, like my soul was trying to consume me. Sometimes it gets so bad that I can't concentrate and I have to lay down. I was hoping you could cure me."

"Did you alert the priests about this?" said Seto.

"I did." Said Kisara, confused. "Isn't that why you came? You heard my request."

"No. I did not."

When Seto didn't offer and explanation, Kisara didn't press. She took it as it was, wringing her hands together as she waited.

A corrupted _Ka_ was a serious problem. The priests should have sent someone here, especially if it was bad enough to affect her everyday life. That was the precursor to possession of the corrupted _Ka,_ which could then lash out on those around them. If it was indeed corrupted, it was a very good thing he had been led here.

"Can you help me priest Seto?" she whispered. "I am the only one that can help these people. They can't afford help or make it to the free clinic. It's too full most of the time anyway. If I can't help, many of them will die."

"You are dedicated to this place are you not?" said Seto.

She nodded.

Seto raised his millennium rod

"Come."

She blinked in confusion.

"I need to assess your condition." Said Seto. "As a priest, I cannot neglect my duties. I will help you remove the corruption from your _Ka_."

Relief bloomed on the woman's face. She stepped forward and Seto mentally reached inside, pulling from the shadows within the rod. He was careful, deliberate with the amount of magic he pulled from the other realm. Slowly, the tendrils of darkness extended to Kisara, prodding and searching.

A soft glow issued from her, then she threw her head back as a large white spirit came from her. The air stirred, swirling around them as it ascended with the _Ka_. Seto took a step back, shocked at the sight.

It was a large dragon, white with smooth scales like metal. Its wings and girth stretched further than the room allowed, its semitransparent body disappearing through the walls. A dominating power enveloping it, strength and brilliance in its bearing. It was majestic, but it was also wrong.

A sickness hung from it, dark filth oozing from its body, coating it in a layers of grime. There wasn't a single inch of it that wasn't covered. The very air had turned stale, the taste of bile catching in Seto's throat.

What in Ra's name was wrong with this _Ka_? It wasn't just a normal corruption. He had never seen something like this, so horrible revolting. The waves of impurity rolling off of the monster were overwhelming all of his senses.

Seto quickly hurried to return the afterimage to her body, grimacing as he did so. If he could have, he would have immediately sealed her _Ka_ in stone so she wouldn't have to become host to the vile wretch again.

The dragon sunk into the woman. The wrongness disappeared and Kisara's eyes fluttered open.

"What... was that?" she asked, dazed.

"I'm not sure." Said Seto. "I've never seen anything like that before. This is not just a simple corruption."

He thought for a moment, contemplating his options.

"I'll have to do some more research." He concluded. "See if there were any cases like this before. Perhaps the head priests can offer some suggestions in your case as well."

"Can I be cured?"

Seto looked at the girl. The one eye he could see through her curtain of hair was staring at his, a speck of hope shining through the tired depths. He examined her grimy, filthy appearance, dress torn and stained. Only her hair, bright as the white sands was unsoiled. She should have repulsed him, but he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Maiden," he said. "I promise; I will find a way to remove this corruption from you."

* * *

Yugi strode through the gardens, back in his human form. It felt good to have two legs to walk on again. Him and Seto had returned from the city an hour ago, Yugi zooming away to snatch a bit to eat before coming to see Arthur. He found him, working in the gardens like usual. The old man saw Yugi approach, evidently upset.

"There you are." said Arthur. "I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Out." Said Yugi, smiling brightly. "Man, I really do like these gardens. Cleanses the soul so quickly. You do a marvelous job out here Arthur."

"Now don't you start that." said Arthur. "You're supposed to be helping me, not running off the first day of your work."

"It not like you need my help." Said Yugi, but he bent down, grabbing at the stray pieces of weeds Arthur was pulling up and putting them in a pile.

"Yes, but we at least must keep up appearances." Said Arthur. "Karim already inquired after you today. If you are always missing he's going to get suspicious of both of us."

"It couldn't be helped." Said Yugi. "I was conducting a test."

"For a yami? How did it go?"

"It's not done yet." Said Yugi. " We still have a way to go and are you transplanting all of these? That's a lot of plants." He raised a questioning eye at the assortment of plants that surrounded Arthur. There were several trees and flowers in pots, each young yet tall.

"Well yes, unfortunately some bug must have gotten in." said Arthur. "It took out a chunk of plants. I saved those I could, but I'm having to replace a lot of them. You didn't walk down there yesterday, but that area has the worst of it." He gestured further into the gardens past a line of palm trees.

"Are you talking about by the pond?" said Yugi. "That was one of my favorite places."

He grabbed a shovel, slinging it across his shoulder.

"I'll go replant them." Said Yugi.

"Ah, those pots are quite heavy, you might want…" he trailed off as Yugi grabbed the first potted tree, hefting it easily in his arms before taking another two.

"Never mind." Said Arthur.

Yugi hummed, happily walking over to where Arthur had indicated. It was past the line of trees, the square pond visible on the other side. It was more a lake than a pond, it was so huge. There were several smaller pathways divided by smaller flowers and palm trees. One area in particular caught Yugi's attention. It was secluded, more towards the corner of the gardens and out of the way. It had a great view of the area around it, more for seeing than being seen. Unfortunately, several of the plants around it were either dying or already dead. It did indeed seem like this place had caught sort sort of bug.

"Well we can't have my favorite place dying out like this." huffed Yugi. "I'll just have to work some of my magic."

 _"_ _You mean some of my magic."_

A ball of light flew out of Yugi, spreading out and fading into the image of a woman. She wore a blue sleeved shirt with long wide sleeves, the bodice connected to a floor length green skirt. Blue arched shoulder plates matched a thick belt of gold and blue that dipped down in front of her skirt. On her head rested a large rippling cap with a gold star outlined in the front. Blonde hair flew out the back, two thick strands extending on either side of her face.

"Now don't go too crazy Dyrad." Said Yugi. "It can't be too obvious or else they'll be suspicious. Only give them a boost and you're not listening to me at all are you?"

The monster had bent down, examining each brown piece of flora with delicate care. Well, if she got too carried away Yugi could always fix it by reverting the plants to-

Dryad suddenly snapped her head towards Yugi, murder in her gaze.

 _"_ _Don't you dare do anything to hurt these plants."_ She hissed. _"They've suffered enough as it is!"_

"Alright, keep your hat on." Said Yugi. "Sheesh, just don't get so engrossed you forget to stay transparent. I'm trying to keep a low profile at the moment."

But Dryad wasn't listening, she was already tending to the plants, soft shimmers of magic flowing from her. Yugi let her be, keeping a constantly supply of magic flowing to her. If she got too crazy he'd just have to deal with it.

He walked back to get more plants from Arthur. As he rounded the bend of trees, he discovered that the man wasn't alone. Pharaoh Atem was talking to Arthur, the conversation seemingly light and pleasant based on their body language.

"As long as it's stopped." Atem was saying. "I'd hate to have anything happen to the gardens."

Then his head turned, gaze meeting Yugi's. There was a flash of surprise in the man's face along with something else. Woops, Yugi hadn't been hiding his aura very carefully. The man had probably sensed something strange from him. Yugi quickly dropped his eyes respectfully

"My pharaoh." said Yugi.

"Is he the extra help you mentioned?" said Atem to Arthur.

"He is." Said Arthur. "He just started today. I have him bringing some new plants to area it was worse."

Yugi kept out of their conversation, content to observe their behavior. They were definitely old friends, despite the difference in social status. He could still feel a watchful eye on him from the pharaoh.

"He must be a good helper if you allow him in that area." Said Atem. "I know you give that spot extra care."

"He is talented, despite his young age." Said Arthur.

"I'd like to see it." Said Atem. "The place where you mentioned it worse."

"Yes my pharaoh." Said Arthur, standing up. The king began to walk towards were Yugi just left. Yugi sent a silent message to Dryad to stop whatever she was doing and come back. The king was sure to sense her magic if he got much closer.

 _"_ _I can't leave these plants here to suffer."_ She huffed. _"I'm almost done, just give me another minute."_

 _"_ _No, I need you back right now."_

 _"_ _I don't want to."_

They were approaching the line of trees, the area almost visible. Yugi gave a mental sigh, grabbing hold of their connection and giving it a yank. Dryad let out an exclamation of annoyance.

 _"_ _Come on Dryad."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Stop being stubborn and come back."_ Said Celtic, joining the argument.

 _"Don't gang up on me."_ She continued to protest, pulling back on the bond. It made Yugi stumbled slightly, grimacing in irritation.

 _"_ _Dryad!"_ said Yuugi. _"You come back this instant or else I'll set fire to this entire place with all 38 dragons I have in my care!"_

There was a jolt, the bond slackening as Dryad shot back towards him in the form of a yellow ball of light. As it passed the king, his head jerked to the side, as if he had felt the wake of her passing.

 _"_ _You're so mean!"_ wailed Dryad. _"You wouldn't really set fire to this place would you?"_

 _"_ _Don't test me."_ Grumbled Yugi. He really didn't want to king to find out he was the Hikari. Not until he was sure he could trust the man. The king had kept walking after Dryad had passed, but he glanced around every now and then, as if confused where the energy had come from.

As the area came into view, Yugi's heart sank. So much for being subtle. The place looked completely different. Dryad had rearranged the area, new and old plants mingling together. Thankfully she hadn't finished so there were still areas of over turned earth and one tree still rested in its pot, but it obviously wasn't the work one person could accomplish in one day.

Arthur had stopped dead, mouth hanging open at the state of the place.

"Well." Said Atem, who had stopped as well, hand resting on his chin in thought. "You must trust him a great deal to let him rearrange it."

Arthur winced, giving the pharaoh a weak smile. "Ah, yes, if you'll excuse me for a moment."

He quickly stomped over to Yugi, pulling him aside.

"What did you do?" Arthur whispered fiercely. "I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?"

"I didn't realize Dryad went that crazy." Said Yugi. It had been a long time since she had been able to tend to some plants. "Don't worry, the garden is so big he probably won't notice that it's a little different.

"Yugi," said Arthur. "This is the pharaoh's favorite spot. He spends hours here on some days."

"Oh."

Yugi leaned around Arthur, watching as the pharaoh wandered the area. He was taking it in, examining the new arrangement. He seemed to like it just fine. A second later, the king motioned towards Yugi, who came closer in response.

"Lad, what is your name?" said Atem.

"Yugi."

"Yugi, were you the only one that tended to this area since it became diseased?"

"I was." Said Yugi, ignoring the look from Arthur. Maybe he could think a way out of this without arousing the king's suspicions. He shifted his feet and kept his eyes down in an attempt to look small and pitiful

"Interesting." Said the king, who as now examining Yugi with more interest. He gestured to the area. "Do you realize that what you've accomplished here is not what a normal human can do?"

"It's not?" said Yugi, playing the ignorant card.

"It's not." repeated the king. "I can feel remnants of magic in the area."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you used magic while tending to these plants." Said the king. "I thought I felt something from you when I saw you. This must be it. If you unaware of it you are probably using it unconsciously, much like Arthur does."

"So are you saying I can use magic?" said Yugi, pretending surprise. "Oh wow, imagine that."

Silent Magician popped out of Yugi and smacked him across the head before vanishing back into him.

 _"_ _Did you come out just to smack me?"_ said Yugi. _"Such an egregious misuse of your power."_

At least the king had somehow given him an out for how this had happened.

"You must have felt the ability from him, which was why you chose him after all these years." Said Atem, now talking to Arthur.

"I must have." Said Arthur, looking as relieved as Yugi should feel. "I must say, I'm shocked as well my pharaoh, and I must also apologize for not supervising him properly. I should have told him not to rearrange anything in this area specifically."

"It is no matter; I enjoy the new set up." Said Atem. "He is likely to be the palace gardener for as long as I am king. I will have to get used to his work."

Yugi was pleasantly shocked. The king was agreeable, even to a lowly servant like him and Arthur. The king literally had the power to behead servants because they looked at him funny, yet here he was, being pleasant and accommodating to the two of them who had technically made a mistake. How long had it been since he had seen a king treat even the lowest with such respect?

"Servant Yugi." Said Atem. "The gardens are my escape, and I take their cultivation seriously. I've been spoiled by Arthur's work for so long that I expect the best from those that work here. They are some big shoes to fill, but if you listen to his instruction seriously, I believe you have the talent to match his dedication."

After that statement, Yugi could probably guess how he ruled. His declaration to Yugi was concentrated on instilling a sense of determination to succeed and make the king proud of his work. It took a rare man that could lead and inspire in such a way.

"Do not worry my Pharaoh." Said Yugi, bowing to the king. "I am certain I can meet your expectations."

"I appreciate your confidence." Said the king, a spark of smugness in his eyes. "As you two were. I must be going."

Yugi and Arthur bowed again as the king walked off, the two of them staying down until he was out of sight. That was when Arthur finally sunk to the ground, letting out a breath of air.

"I must say, things were never this exciting before you showed up." Said Arthur.

"Please don't tell me that was your definition of exciting."

* * *

It had only been an hour since Seto had gotten back, but he was already frustrated. His desk was littered with old scrolls and reports of corrupted _Kas_. So far he hadn't found a single thing that could tell him understand why her _Ka_ had appeared and felt the way it did. Perhaps he should go to the temple and talk to his old teacher. He might have encountered something like this or read about it in the past.

A knock at the door brought Seto out of his thoughts. He called for whoever it was to enter. Atem came in, closing the door behind him.

"There you are." Said Atem. "I was looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Busy." Said Seto, returning to his scrolls.

"You do realize that being the rod bearer does come with some new responsibilities." Said Atem. He took the chair opposite the desk, folding his arms as he settled into the seat. "Karim covered for you today, but he wasn't happy about it. You're not winning over his opinion by slacking."

"You took the time to find me, aren't you slacking as well?" said Seto. "Let me guess, you checked out the gardens on the way to make sure I wasn't there."

Atem didn't answer, a twitching of his lips betraying him. The king found any excuse he could to go into those gardens.

"What are you doing anyway?" said Atem. "I came in here earlier and you were gone. Are you studying something?"

Seto tapped a finger against the desk, pondering. Perhaps the king had seen something like this case. It would be a good idea to consult with him.

"My king." He said. "Have you ever encounter a corrupted _Ka_ before?"

"I have." Said the King, his eyes narrowing in interest. "What, did you encounter one?"

"I did." Said Seto. "At least, that's the best way for me to describe it. Instead of the _Ka_ being demonized, it looked sick, a coating of filth and slime covering it, yet it had the same effects as a corrupted _Ka_."

"Fascinating." Said Atem, frowning in thought. "And this was what you were doing this morning and afternoon? Did the head priest give you this assignment?"

"No, I followed that puffball we found in your mother's grave." Said Seto. "It seemed to want me to follow it and it led me to the woman with the corrupted _Ka_."

Atem fell into thought, pondering this case. Seto himself wasn't sure what to make of it. He had no idea why the monster had led him to her, nor what their relationship was. Kisara hadn't seemed to recognize the monster which made him suspicious. As it was, he couldn't abandon her because it was strange. She obviously needed help, and it was his duty to provide it for her.

The king finally grimaced.

"I'll let Karim know where you'll be tomorrow." Said Atem. "Knowing you, you won't give this up until you've solved it. The guy is nice, but you shouldn't take advantage of his kindness for too long."

"Of course my king. I will keep you informed."

"Please do."

Atem then left, leaving Seto again to his solitude. He grabbed another scroll, rubbing his tired eyes. He hoped the puffball didn't wake him up early again tomorrow. He'd probably be up late reading to see if he could determine what was wrong.

As he pulled another scroll towards him, his eyes caught a strange notation at the bottom. It appeared to be added in, the ink newer and a different handwriting than the official script. It looked like someone had added it to the official documents. Probably some idiot that had forgotten to put something at the end of his report.

He almost rolled it up when a word in the newer notation made him pause. He read it quickly, eyes darting across the pages.

Ah, so that's what it was. His answer had come from whoever had added this note. It looked like he finally had his answer to Kisara's corrupted _Ka_.


	6. Seto's Trial: Part 3

**Mariatheartist, Guest 1 and 2, Shinigami Merchant, a, Mistoka (It's an official account!) and Peacelover26. Thank you for your reviews! I truly appreciate them. Yuugi is a nut that is for sure. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.** **Mistoka, you're slowly getting closer to the right spelling with each review. I believe in you. Also, good catch on the temples Guest. I was thinking church as a religion not a place, but it can get confusing. I'll go back and fix it to be less confusing in a bit. For now, I wanted to post a new chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Seto was awake this time when the puffball came into his room. Because of this, he was able to see how the monster got into the room. The thing came from the bottom of the door, somehow flattening itself enough to fit through the crack between the frame and the floor. It came out with a pop, smiling with its eyes when it saw that Seto was already awake.

"It's about time you got here." Said Seto. "I was about to leave you behind."

The monster let out a wet sputtering sound. It sounded like it had blown a raspberry at him. Seto ignored it, strapping on his sword and marching out of his quarters. The walk through the city seemed to go a lot quicker as he knew his destination. He left his horse at the inn like last time, venturing down the slums. The puffball stayed with him this time as it hovered through the whole trip.

He arrived at the old building, stepping into the semi dark room. The occupants from last time were still there, each a different degree of miserable in their illness. Kisara was nowhere to be seen. Seto walked to the back of the building, checking the other rooms. She wasn't there either.

"You sir." Said Seto, pointing to a man that looked the least ill. "Have you seen the white haired maiden?"

"She went to get water some time ago." Said the man. "At least, I think she did."

Then she would return soon. He didn't wish to waste time, but walking around aimlessly trying to find her was likely to make this trip longer. He tried to find the least dirty spot in the room, talking refuge by it and staring out of the window. He ignored the whispers of the other occupants as they pointed at him. More than once he heard the word ' _priest'_ and ' _Kisara'._

He stayed there for a few more minutes, the hushed gossip buzzing around him falling on deaf ears. He was starting to consider leaving and coming back tomorrow when something flew through the open window. It was the puffball. Seto hadn't noticed it leave.

The thing seemed to be agitated. It was making loud ' _Kreee'!_ noises, grabbing Seto's cape and tugging on it. Seto got the hint, brushing the monster from his clothes.

"I understand. What trouble will you lead me to this time puffball?" he said.

The thing bobbed in the air, motioning for Seto to hurry. He followed it, taking his time to stroll out of the building. The monster was so insistent that Seto felt a flicker of concern. What had this thing so upset?

He sped up his pace into a quick walk. The puffball led him down a few more streets, puffing at him to hurry the whole time. He was just about to call at the thing in annoyance when they passed the entrance of an alleyway, Seto stopping automatically at the scene before him.

Four people occupied the dark passage. Three of them stood above the fourth, all of them so filthy they could be mistaken for animals. Their heads snapped up at Seto's entrance, cruelty and hunger in their eyes. One of them was knelling, strands of silver tangled in his hands. Seto could just see Kisara's face under the mess of hair, eyes closed. The man dropped their captive, the weight falling with no resistance.

A flame of furry shot through Seto. The strength of it surprised him, but it felt right, stroking his desire to make these miserable pests disappear for their insolence. They drew their own weapons of crude daggers and knives, growling at Seto.

"Check it out, it's a priest." Said one.

"Wonder what a pretty thing like him is doing down here." Said another.

"Does it matter?" said the last. He was the biggest, some form of muscles actually visible compared to the other two who were as scrawny as chicken bones. "Hey, if you leave your purse and clothes without a fuss, we won't cut yah."

"At least, not too much." chuckled the other. It sounded like a rattling of cans.

In response, Seto drew his sword, slowly advancing on the three. He didn't need to summon is _Ka_ and sully it with their blood.

"If you value your worthless lives," Said Seto, voice low. "I suggest you don't try me."

The leader sneered, obviously delighted with Seto's response.

"It's been a long time since I spilled priest blood." Said the man. "Can't fault us for trying priest."

The smallest shot forward, attacking Seto from the side. Seto moved to block, but from the corner of his eye saw the other coming as well. It was a pincer attack; one they had obviously done many times before. So childish.

Seto moved seamlessly to block the first attack, sending them backwards. He dodged the second attacker, easily getting close enough to see their eyes widen in surprise. He took advantage of the opening, slicing the length of their arm with his sword.

Droplets of blood spurted from the wound as the boy howled in pain. Seto didn't have time to watch. He turned, catching the other one's attack by grabbing his arm. He yanked them forward, kneeing them in the stomach. They dropped, knocked out by the strength of Seto's kick.

Only the big one was left.

Seto raised his sword, eyes burning with fire as the blood of the man's comrade dripped from the blade.

The man fled.

Seto lowered his sword, allowing his furry to abate to a low simmer. He glanced at the one he had cut, the man crying in pain as he huddled against the wall. His hand was limp, the tendons severed permanently.

"Keep the wound clean so it doesn't get infected." Said Seto, pulling out a cloth and cleaning his sword. "There's a free clinic near the palace that can help. If you can survive long enough to get there."

The boy stumbled to his feet, running down the alley where his friend had left. Seto ignored his departure, walking to the fallen maiden. Carefully, he turned her over.

He drew his breath in a hiss. Her body was bruised, broken and sporting several cuts. A long gash ran across her collar bone, still bleeding fresh blood. The purple and red stood out sharply on her pale skin, as white as death. She was breathing, but it was shallow, her face pained.

The puffball came out, giving a soft cooing sound in sympathy. It put a tender claw to the girl's face. A soft glow issued from the paw, drawn into the girl's body. Her breathing quieted, becoming more even and controlled.

"So you can heal." Said Seto to himself. "I wouldn't have taken you for a light type."

Carefully, he scooped the maiden into his arms. He made sure to cradle her head against his shoulder, heedless of the grime staining his pristine white and blue robes as he walked back to her home.

He gained more attention than usual in his journey. Before, most would notice him, but avoid him since they didn't want any trouble. This time, beggars and children pointed, running to tell their friends. Seto wasn't sure what to make of it and ignored all of it.

He made it to the home, walking through the large entry room. As he entered, several of the occupants called out to Seto, asking what had happened, and if she'd been attacked on the way home again.

He didn't answer, taking her to her room and lying her down. He quickly found her medical supplies, preparing the linen. He didn't have any healing spells that could add to her comfort at the moment. The puffball came with him, finding a cloth and wetting it before handing it to Seto. He was just cleaning the large cut when someone else entered Kisara's room.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

It was an older woman, puffing hard as if she had come running. She had lines of worry on her face, accompanying to age lines around her eyes.

"Are you the priest she met yesterday?" she asked Seto.

"I am." Said Seto. "And who are you?'

"I'm Horimia." Said the woman. "My husband technically owns this place. We Took Kisara in when she showed up years ago."

She knelt down by Kisara, placing a tender hand on the girl's forehead. She brushed the hair from her face, revealing the purple bruises. Seto continued his work, doing his best to heal what he could. He worked in silence for a while, the puffball occasionally helping him. The thing was surprisingly quick to pick up on when Seto needed something. All the while, the woman didn't leave, one of Kisara's hands in her own as she watched Seto care for her.

Eventually she spoke again.

"I wished I could find a way to stop this happening," said Horimia.

Seto glanced at the woman, just catching a tear slide down her cheek.

"The slums are a dangerous place for anyone, especially a young woman." Said Seto. "It is tragic, yet also inevitable.

"But you don't understand, she gets it worse than the others." Said Horimia. "They seek her out because of her fair skin and light hair. They attack her because she looks different from the rest of us."

"You say that this is a normal occurrence?" said Seto. It would make sense. In the slums, anything that stood out or was different became a target for others. If Kisara had been taught to use her _Ka_ when it wasn't corrupted, then she would have been able to protect herself, her strength able to rival even the gods. Unfortunately, she had to rely on her physical strength, which as inherently weak as her _Ba_ was strong.

"They never leave her alone." Said Horimia. "I remember the day she showed up, begging for any scrap of food we could give. She would flinch anytime someone reached towards her. I've seen a lot of cruel things in this world, but I never again want to see a child with such lost eye as the ones Kisra gave us."

Horimia took the cloth from Kisara's head, wetting it again before replacing it. The older woman's smile was sad, caring and full of hurt.

"It's so sad. The girl has such a tender heart, but it's been trampled on by those around her." She continued. "It wasn't until she learned to care of others that Kisara began to recover. She established this place, refusing to accept pay and doing all the work herself. She finds true joy in helping others, but with this corruption, it's taking that away from her."

Horimia turned to Seto, who was listening silently to the woman's tale.

"I beg of you, do everything you can to remove this corruption from her." said Horimia. "She's been so distressed since it acted up, but since you came, she's been herself again. Happy, and full of life. You've given her hope, but she's also been pushing herself. I'm scared for her priest. Please tell me you will take care of her."

Seto knew she was earnest. It was obvious that Kisara was loved by this woman, and those that she had been caring for here in this building. They all said her name with a special tenderness. He could now place the eyes that had followed him as he carried Kisara. They were afraid, but not of Seto. For the poor girl he had been carrying.

Carefully, Seto against took Kisara into his arms. The woman stood with Seto, hope and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing with her?" said Horimia.

"I'm taking her to the palace." Said Seto, already walking out of the room. "Your words were unneeded. I have already promised this maiden that I will remove the corruption from her."

He just saw the relief in the woman's face as she bowed in gratitude, her thanks unintelligible from the tears falling down her face. Seto didn't look back as he walked back to the palace, the girl's body carefully positioned in front of him on his horse during the whole journey


	7. Seto's Trial: Part 4

**Thank you all for reading! And a special thanks to Mariatheartist, Walt-Disney and Anime, and Shinigami Merchant. The few but the mighty. I truly appreciate you taking the time to jot down something and I look forward with eagerness to see your reactions!**

* * *

Everything was hot. Hands were pressing on every side, choking, suffocating and clogging her every breath. She could feel the darkness, as if it had an actual form. It growled, the sound reverberating and making her stopped lungs burn even more. She didn't know why it was like this, why the darkness was hurting her. It let out another cry, this one different, pleading, and urgent. She couldn't understand it.

Another wave hit her and all thought flew from her mind. She was failing, her mind slipping into nothingness. At the brink of her conscious, she felt something light. It pushed through the darkness, gently tugging her upward.

As if surfacing from underwater, Kisara popped up, drawing a much needed ragged breath. She chocked for a few seconds, trying to regain her thoughts. Her body was trembling as she raised a shaking hand to her head.

What had happened?

"You should lie back down."

Kisara blinked, her eyes finally focusing. A dark furry brown monster was backing away from her, large purple eyes smiling at her in a friendly way. She sat in white sheets within a closed off room. It was tidy, with containers of different jars and scrolls. She recognized several tools used for surgery and realized she must be in a clinic.

Finally, she focused on the last thing in the room, the subject she recognized best. It was priest Seto seated next to her, watching her every move with a calm expression.

She opened her mouth to speak, but choked instead. Her body trembled with sudden pain and she nearly blacked out from the suddenness of the feelings. When she reoriented herself, she was laying back down, staring at the ceiling

"I told you to lay down." Said Seto.

She turned her head to see the priest as he returned to his seat. He must have helped her.

"Thank you." She rasped. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Images flashed in her mind. The three men. Running. Being caught. Then pain.

She winced, pushing these memories from her head. It was a common occurrence. The monster in the room flew up to her, giving a soft cooing noise, as if it could read her pain and wished to sympathize with her. She gave it a tired grimace, raising a hand and giving it a thankful pat on the head.

"I do remember." She said. "Except, I don't remember seeing either of you."

"You must have passed out by the time I arrived." said Seto.

"You rescued me."

"The puffball alerted me to your danger."

"Thank you."

The priest nodded in response. She took the time to examine him again, tracing his face with her eyes. She saw strength, fierceness, but also a subtle kindness, near invisible to the less experienced eyes. Kisara knew what loathing and disdained looked like, and it didn't look like that.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The palace clinic." He said. "You've been out for a few days. Isis predicted you would awake today."

Ah, that made sense. The place was too clean and well-kept to be anywhere else.

"Was my condition that bad?" She asked.

"It is."

Present tense. Which meant she wasn't out of danger yet. Her physical body was on the mend, but it didn't look like her _Ka_ was any better. She could see it in Seto's expression. That scowl wasn't for her, but for the problem he had promised to fix. It was odd how easily she could see through him, despite this being their second encounter.

 _Third actually._ She thought, though he probably didn't remember.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"It's not corrupted." Said Seto.

"It's not? Then what's wrong?" It certainly felt corrupted. She had seen the same exact symptoms on a few others before.

The priest hesitated.

"At your self-made clinic." Said Seto. "You've got quite the reputation. Some people call you the white haired saint. Some call you the black witch."

Kisara swallowed. She didn't care for either nickname. She was neither a saint or a witch. Just a strange looking girl doing what she could.

"I do what I can for everyone that comes in." She said. "Sometimes I can save them, sometimes I can't. Those that I can't fear my appearance."

The priest leveled her with a stare that told him he didn't appreciate the latter party. It also held her attention.

"I talked to the residents and some of your frequent customers. You're very important to them."

Kisara turned her head away, unable to look at in his eyes. She felt something rising in her throat at the thought of those that she loved and cared for. She did her best to repay their kindness by healing others.

"You have to stop working in that clinic." Said Seto

"What?" Said Kisara. "Why?"

"Because it's the reason your _Ka_ is sick." Said Seto. "It's not a coincidence that you've been so successful at healing people, despite your circumstances. Your desire to heal manifested itself in a special ability. You've been taking on the illnesses of others. Your _Ka_ , in response to this, took on those illnesses to save your life. Its current state is a result of years of diseases, maladies and injuries piling on top of it."

"So it's not cursed?" She said.

"No." Said Seto. "But it's overburdened. The illnesses are spilling over back into you, and your _Ka_ on the brink of becoming demonized. If you heal anyone else, you will die."

"Are you telling me that if someone comes to me needing help, I have to turn them away?" Said Kisara. "No. I cannot do that."

"There is no other way." Said Seto, his gaze hardening. "You've done your part, let others help. If you continue you will die."

Kisara shook her head, then winced at the discomfort. Tears began to form from the mixture of pain and disappointment. How could she become so useless like this?

"If I can't heal, there's no point in my life." She whispered.

It was her purpose, what kept her going. She didn't fear death, she feared living. She may as well die than become useless.

"And who determined that?" Said Seto, his voice had raised a fraction. He was angry at her. She didn't flinch, thought his anger did confuse her. Why was he so upset?

"It's the truth." Said Kisara. "My existence brings nothing but pain. It's only though helping others that I can find a reason to live."

That had been the wrong thing to say. The priest's eyes narrowed, lines of bright blue boring into her.

"You're talking about your appearance." He said. "Why does it matter what others think?"

Kisara fell silent. She gathered her thoughts, wondering how much to tell and how much to reveal. She had to admit, she was grateful for how the priest was treating her. She was drawn to his kindness and strong unwavering character. She didn't wish for his image of her to be stained by her past.

As she dithered, she felt the monster snuggling up against her arm, again giving her comfort. She made her decision.

"I was stolen away from my family when I was young and sold as a slave." she said. Kisara kept her eyes on the ceiling, unable to look at him as she spoke. It was too hard. "With my strange appearance, I fetched a high price. I... I was sold so many times. I don't remember all my masters, and I remember too well the things that were done to me. Every day was a struggle, and I wanted to die so many times... But every night I would pray to Ra, tell him that if he freed me, I would dedicate my life to saving others, as I would be saved by him. And one day I was granted my prayer."

Finally, she looked at the priest, hoping to convey her gratitude to him. His expression was unreadable, a perfect mask.

"Do you remember that night priest?" She said. "I recognized you the moment I saw you. That night, so many years ago, you were an answer to my prayers. You helped to slay the bandits that currently owned me and set me free."

"I do remember that night." He said, voice quiet and distant. "And I remembered you... Not when we first met. It was the next day."

Kisara had to blink tears from her eyes, overjoyed that he remembered her. "You saved me." She said. "I continue to heal because of my promise. If I stop healing, I have no reason to live."

"Ra be damned." Said Seto. "You've done your part; he should be plenty satisfied by now."

Kisara was shocked at his answer and the fierceness with which he said it. "Should a priest say such things?"

He ignored the comment. "There are other ways to help." Said Seto. "You should find fulfillment in your life. Don't think that because of your loose promise you are denied the right to pursue your own happiness."

"You just don't understand do you?" Said Kisara, "What it's like to be cursed every day of your life because you exist? Even if I chose to ignore it, others won't. This appearance is my burden to bear."

"And what exactly is so wrong about it?" said Seto. "You're beautiful."

The words hit her, stealing her breath away. She gaped for a moment at Seto, wondering if she had heard right.

"Did… you just call me beautiful?" she whispered.

"I did."

Against her will, Kisara started to cry. Never in her life had she been called beautiful. Strange, exotic, and many other words that became vile in the hands of others, but never beautiful. It was untainted, pure and wonderful, and it should never be associated with her.

Seto didn't move, only watched, his presence alone a comfort as she cried. His expression softened a twinge, those blue eyes no longer piercing, instead full of sorrow. Her cries subsided, draining most of her energy. How long had it been since she had cried like that? It had felt good to let it out, like a cleansing rain to wash away the dust.

"I do know what it's like." Said Seto

Kisara swallowed, clearing her throat to ask. "What's like?"

"To be cursed each day for your existence." Said Seto. "I'm the bastard child to a noble mother. I don't know who my father is, and every day I was told that I shouldn't exist."

Kisara's eyes widened. She would never have imagined that Seto would have a past like that. She waited, quiet and hopeful that he would reveal more.

"It's not easy, hearing how worthless you are everyday of your life." Said Seto. "But unlike you, I was not alone. I pushed aside their thoughtless comments, became a high priest and the millennial rod bearer. I did not succumb to their lies and taunts. So you, Kisara, shouldn't listen to theirs. You think that because of your appearance, you don't have the same right to pursue your own happiness? I'm telling you that is absolute bull. You may have been freed from the thieves, but you've become caged again. You've bound yourself to this promise and are now suffering in much the same way. How is this different than your previous circumstance?"

Kisara didn't answer, because she truly didn't have an answer for him. Curing others freed her, gave her a purpose in life. To take that away from her would be a cruelty, not a blessing. The priest could see her resolve in her gaze. He gave a sigh, tapping a finger against his thigh in thought.

"Your _Ka_ is so far gone, there is only one way we can save you." Said Seto, "It will be dangerous, but if we don't do it, you will only live a few more months. Are you willing to try?"

"I am." Said Kisara, her voice shaking.

Seto reached forward, enveloping one of her hands in his own. It was warm, calloused, but also very kind, much like it's owner. He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"I will be the one to free you again." He said, voice low. "Except this time, I will offer my own condition to my services. If I cure you, you will pursue your own freedom and happiness. You will live, and laugh, and spend your days knowing that your life is worth more than what those lowlifes tell you. This is my condition for my help. Will you accept this new promise with me, and dissolve your old one with Ra?"

The tears were flowing again from Kisara's eyes. She could only nod, too overcome with gratitude and hope to speak.

* * *

Seto had the whole thing set up by the next evening. The cleansing of Kisara's _Ka_ would require an intricate magic circle as well as several other priests to help for the ceremony. Seto hurried to get it all prepared, impatient to have it completed. The sooner Kisara could be cured and allowed to live her life, the sooner Seto could relax.

He strode out of his study, a few more supplies and scroll on his person. It would be his last trip before going to get Kisara at the clinic. The puffball was bouncing alongside him, pushing off the ground to pop up level with his chest before falling to repeat the bouncing process. It seemed to be doing it for pure amusement.

Around the corner, he spotted Karin. The millennium scales bearer paused.

"Seto." Said Karin.

"Karim." Greeted Seto

They passed without looking at each other.

"You are too hasty."

Seto stopped, glancing back at Karim. The man had also stopped, turning fully towards Seto. He stood strong, feet shoulder width apart as he glared at Seto. The puffball stopped bouncing, hovering in the air beside Seto to watch the conflict.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Seto.

"Exactly what I said." Said Karim. "You are too hasty to assume you can cure that woman's _Ka_. She is too far gone. You and the priests will not be powerful enough to cure her."

"I'm afraid that is your opinion of the matter, not mine." Said Seto.

"It's a fact, not an opinion." Said Karim.

Seto didn't believe it. Karim was always so careful, never pushing himself. It was something Seto didn't admire in the man. He could be a coward at times.

"I'll tell you what's another fact." Said Seto. "If I let the _Ka_ stay within her, she will die, but if I pull the _Ka_ from her and seal it away, then the diseases will kill her. The only option is this ceremony."

"You are relying too heavily on the power of the millennium rod." Said Karim. "It is not all powerful. If you fail in curing her _Ka_ , not only will the magic backlash and destroy you all, it could pull you all into the shadow realm."

"Then you'd better make sure to stay clear."

"Don't be a fool." Said Karim. His expression slackened, losing some of its intensity. It made the man look tired. "This is not a time for egos. It is not uncommon for new millennium bearers to overestimate their powers. I would rather not have to choose another one so soon."

"Is that concern I hear Karim?" Said Seto dryly. "I'm touched; I never knew you cared."

Karim smirked, the force never leaving his eyes. "Concern is not the word I'd use to describe how I feel. Exasperated, perhaps."

"The pharaoh has already approved of this purification." Said Seto. "If you have any more concerns you wish to express, bring them to him, I have a ceremony to prepare for."

Seto turned and left, but he heard Karim mutter quietly.

"I hope you know what you're doing Seto."

Seto didn't stop walking. He strode purposefully down the corridor to prepare for the ceremony, the little puffball trailing him along the way.

* * *

Hours later, Seto stood with Kisara cradled in his arms. The sky was clear, stars unhindered by any clouds or smoke. Their brilliance highlighted the statues and stones that surrounded the enclosure. The ceremony was to be held in one of the temple's open sanctuaries. The ground alone was full of magic, blessed by the gods themselves. It was the best place and time to conduct this ceremony.

He felt Kisara's hand tighten on his cloak. She was staring at the center of the area where she would be placed, brows drawn together.

"Do not be afraid." Said Seto. "You will soon be cured."

"I am not afraid." whispered Kisara. "Just nervous. I've never seen a cleansing ceremony before."

Seto stepped inside the circle, carefully situating her on the stone. She lay back, silver hair fanned out behind her. She caught Seto's eyes, then his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Thank you Priest Seto." She said. "I feel that I shall owe you too much after this. How can I ever repay you?"

"By fulfilling your part of the promise." Said Seto. "Live your life for yourself, not for others. Then I will be satisfied."

The maiden smiled shyly. The sight was beautiful. She smiled so little, each occasion was soon becoming precious in Seto's mind. He placed a hand over their already clasped ones, his own lips tugging into a small smile.

Then he released her hand, walking to his post in the circle. Several other priests lined the area, each ready to perform the ceremony. The little puffball was still there, hovering expectantly at the edge.

"You may want to stand back puffball." Said Seto. "I'd rather you didn't get in the way."

The thing huffed at him, but backed away.

Seto raised his rod, slowly releasing his magic. The other men in the room imitated him, raising their own staffs and hands.

"Millennial rod, I command you to awaken and show us your power!" He called. "Gods and goddesses of Egypt, hear our plea. Let this woman be healed and renewed with your blessings. Let the spirit of Isis take pity on her fate and bestow on her your healing solace."

The air stirred, growing heavy with the weight of the magic. Shadows began to shift, form and change shape, heeding the call of those that commanded them. The chanting of each magician began, filling the hall with the buzz of sounds and pressure.

The shadows seeped from Seto's rod, tendrils spreading out around the circle. Each pulsed with power, frantic, almost bursting from their restrained form, but holding all the same. It was a battle calling forth the shadows, a risk every priest understood. A man could guide them, but never fully control them. They had a will of their own. The shadows began to fill the cracks of the floor, hieroglyphs and spells shining with dark magic.

Kisara's form began to shimmer as her body was lifted into the air. She closed her eyes, hanging parallel to the floor. A haze began to obstruct her from view as her _Ka_ rose, rising, stretching and screeching. It felt as sick as before, the majestic beautify of the creature overshadowed by the grime that dripped from it. The dragon opened its jaw and gave a loud roar, clear and bright. Fighting, but also weak.

Seto redoubled his efforts. He pressed the magic towards the creature, the other priests doing the same. The shadows swirled, beginning their cleansing process. They soon became a tornado of blackness, chipping away at the sickness.

Seto couldn't help a small smirk. It was working. The Ka was being cleansed.

Then the shadows faltered. He felt it before he saw it. Something pressed on the formation, the shadows splintering.

"What the-"

The dragon let out another roar, this one of anger.

Seto wavered, grasping at the magic as it started to slip away. The dragon began thrusting, wings and tail sending out great waves of air that sent a few priests flying. Seto felt his heat sink. This wasn't good. The dragon had started to process of becoming demonized. Its face started to melt away, revealing black charred scales underneath.

"Hold the formation!" called Seto. "Do not let it fully change. We have to keep going!"

Another priest cried out as he was thrown by the force of the magic. Seto had to duck to avoid a statue that had come loose. He gritted his teeth against the wind and pressure, sweat covering his brow. He could just see Kisara beneath the dragon, still floating. She was spasming, evidently in pain.

"Priest Seto, you must seal away the monster!" called the priest on his right.

"No!" said Seto. "Hold the line, I will not back down!"

"But-"

Seto didn't hear the rest of what the man said. The beast's tail slammed into the priest. Seto watched, wide eyed as the man hit the wall and then crumbed to the ground. Seto spun around the room only to realize that the was the only one left standing. Every priest had been knocked aside, their bodies littering the floor. Seto's small circle of shadow magic was the only thing keeping the dragon caged.

The dragon turned fully to Seto, its original white armor stripped away. The head was now jagged, grotesque, with bleakness oozing from its cracks. Above the monster a dark cloud was forming, one Seto recognized. It was the shadow realm, being summoned by the creature to take away its next victim. Kisara was starting to drift away towards its opening.

"No!" cried Seto. He couldn't let the shadows take her. He couldn't let it end like this.

He stumbled, meaning to rush forward and grab Kisara, but the dragon turned on him. The monster opened its jaw, a ball of white energy collecting in front of its mouth. Seto couldn't move, stunned as he watched his death approach.

The dragon released its attack, the white lightening surging towards him.

A shadow darted in front of Seto.

There was a resounding crash as the attack collided with something. Seto fell backwards, throwing an arm over his eyes, blinded by the strength and light of the attack. Then it faded.

Slowly, he lowered his arms, gaping at what he saw.

The pharaoh's back was to him, purple cape fluttering violently in the wind. He lowered his raised hand as the shadows dispersed from the shell they had created.

"My pharaoh!" cried Seto, relieved to see him.

The king didn't look at him, sending another flurry of shadows at the monster. It struck, wrapping around its body and mouth, tethering it in place. The creature thrashed at the bonds, infuriated at being restrained.

"You can't purify it Seto." Said Atem, his voice hard. "You don't have the strength."

"I can do this my pharaoh." Plead Seto. "I will not let her die."

"If you don't, then the shadows will take us all." Said the king. "Seal away the monster, or she will be pulled into the darkness and suffer eternal torment."

Seto's heart clenched, unable to fully believe it. There was no way he could back down.

The monster continued to struggle against its bonds, the earth shaking with its anger. With each second, the _Ka_ was increasing in power, the pool of darkness ever growing. Seto watched the scene, knowing that the magic would not hold long.

Seto swallowed. He couldn't help the feeling of powerlessness growing in his chest. Even the pharaoh could not hold back the creature. They did not have the strength to purify it. A part of him wanted to keep denying it, to refuse that he was so weak, but he couldn't deny the evidence that lay at his feet. His fellow priests were all down, only the king's power protecting them from certain destruction. He had no choice.

Seto got to his feet, limping to stand next to the pharaoh. He raised his rod again, this time calling for the special ability it held within its depths. His hand gripped the rod tightly, his teeth clenched.

"By the power of the millennial rod which I hold, I seal you away. Go, and be at peace."

The rod shone brightly, the shadows stirring in earnest. They eagerly swallowed the monster, quieting its cries as it was completely engulfed. Then it began to shrink until it was the size of a person. A slab of stone arose, perpendicular to the ground. The monster was swept into the seal, the image of the dragon etched into its surface.

The stone fell with a thud, the world finally finding rest. Even the wind was quiet, nothing moving except the frantic beating of Seto's heart and the settling dust.

"Kisara!"

Seto ran forward, stumbling to where the maiden lay. He dropped the rod, cradling her body onto his knees. She was pale, eyes closed and not responding.

"Stay with me, please open your eyes. Kisara!"

Kisara stirred, lashes fluttering. Her gaze finally focused on Seto, then she gave him a feeble smile.

"I'm sorry priest." She said.

"Why are you apologizing?" he said. "You are not the one that failed. I promised I would cure you but… I was too weak."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for." Said Kisara. She raised a hand, it's path slow until it finally touched his face. Her fingers brushed lightly against his cheek, her expression becoming weaker with each second. "You set me free once already." Said Kisara. "And you have done so again."

Seto's eyes started to burn. Kisara's thumb brushed beneath his eye, catching at invisible tears that had yet to fall.

"Do not be sad for me priest." She said. "I consider myself blessed to have met you again."

"And I to have met you." Said Seto.

Her smiled tweaked, pain and sadness hampering its light. This close, he could see her every expression, her thoughts visible on her face. He stared into her dark eyes, marveling at their depth.

Seto reached forward, his own hand brushing aside her hair to better see her face.

"You have blue eyes." He said, his own flitting between them. "I never noticed, the color is so deep. Blue eyes for the white haired maiden…"

She smiled at him, this final one bright and wonderful. Seto doubted he had ever seen something as beautiful. Then her strength left. Her hand fell to her side, eyes starting to lose focus.

"Thank you Seto." She whispered. "I was happy these last few days. I will always be grateful to you…"

Then the last light faded, her body become still.

Seto closed his eyes, bending forward to hug her body closer to him. A roar escaped his mouth, traveling from deep within him. He cried out his frustration, he feelings, and his grief. It clawed at him, tearing his insides. He took stock of this moment, imprinting it permanently into his head. He vowed to never forget this feeling, of being so helpless, and of being so hurt. He vowed to never forget the blue eyed white haired maiden.

* * *

Up above the temple on its open roof, Yugi sat, perched atop one of the statues. His eyes were trailing flecks of purple, piercing through the darkness and seeing as easily as if it were day. Up here, he could observe the area without being seen. He was not alone. Beside his usual company of monsters, another translucent figure stood beside him.

"Well." Said Yugi. "What do you think? Ready do to go the afterlife?"

" _Almost_." Answered Kisara, eyes locked onto Seto's form, hunched over her body. _"I... wish to gather my thoughts on a few things before departing."_

"Sure thing." Said Yugi, shrugging. It was no problem waiting. He had nothing but time and she deserved it.

The spirit didn't speak for a few minutes, face and voice silent as they didn't betray anything she was thinking. Yugi, however, could feel her spirit clearing.

"Any questions?" Said Yugi.

" _One_." Said Kisara. " _With how far my Ka was sick... Could you have healed it and saved my life?"_

"No." Said Yugi. "You were too far gone. Maybe if I had caught it a few months earlier but this far... It was impossible. That was Seto's test, to see if he could accept his duty, seal your _Ka_ and let you die."

 _"Not a very kind test."_ Said Kisara. _"But I imagine your duty is a very cumbersome one. I can't even imagine... did he pass?"_

Yugi shook his head. "Had the pharaoh not arrived, everyone would have been pulled into the shadows. Eventually he did make the right choice, but the way he got to that point wasn't right. Maybe if it was a different Hikari - you for example- he may have passed for them. But for me, he did not."

 _"I see."_ Said Kisara. _"If the pharaoh hadn't come, would you have stepped in?"_

Yuugi gave her a side long glance, a smirk on his face. "My role is to keep the balance by leading spirits to their proper place." Said Yuugi. "Everything else is up to my discretion."

Kisara nodded. _"I'm sure you would have. You kept healing me when you were in the form of Kuriboh and you didn't need to. You are very kind."_

"You have a high opinion of me."

They surveyed the scene together in silence for a few more minutes, both content to watch. She was almost there, he could feel it, but she was stuck on one feeling, one she had lost but only recently renewed.

"I thought you didn't mind dying." Said Yugi, he gestured to her. "Your feelings says otherwise."

 _"Oh..."_ She looked down, her brow drawn together. It was back again, that new spark of life that had entered her eyes since meeting Seto. It was obvious what she was thinking about.

 _"I didn't mind dying_." She said. _"At least, I think if you had come to send me off that wouldn't have changed... But after meeting Seto again, and listening to his words, I found myself looking forward to living."_

She unclasped her hands, examining them with a new interest, as if she had never seen them before _. "I felt the desire renewed, to enjoy my life and expand my horizons. I never thought I'd ever feel that again... And I have Seto to thank for that. I wonder if I was able to repay all these debts to him."_

"Kisara." Said Yuugi, pulling her attention to him. "It is no coincidence that your _Ka_ is so strong. You are an incredible person, one capable of inspiring others and changing the world. I can guarantee that Seto will not rest until your _Ka_ is cleansed and he can bind it to him. I don't know how else it will affect his actions in the future, but he will never forget his experience with you, and neither will the other lives you touched. If you doubt me, take a look at your own spirit."

Kisara swallowed, eyes filling with tears. She knew Yugi was right, the last discomfort vanishing within her. Yugi couldn't help smiling as well, satisfied to see her once cloudy spirit clear and glowing with its own strength.

 _"It was enough, wasn't it?"_ She said. _"My life?"_

"Every life is enough." Said Yugi. "Yours just happened to be a little extra special."

She gave a light chuckle, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was a beautiful sight.

 _"Thank you Hikari Yugi."_ She said. _"I am ready now."_

He could tell that she was. Yuugi stood up, extending his hand palm outwards towards her. Kisara's eyes closed as the magic swirled, whipping at her hair and slowly engulfing her form. She faded quietly into the night, leaving this world for the next.

Yuugi lowered his hand, glancing at another transparent form beside him.

"You're still such a cry baby." Said Yugi.

 _"I can't help it."_ Said Sil, wiping her eyes. _"No matter how many times you do this; I can't help but get attached."_

Yuugi gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I can't even be sad with you like this. Maybe I should change your name to Not-So-Silent Magician."

Sil smacked him on the shoulder, but she smiled as she did it. _"I'm ready now. Let's go."_

Yuugi turned his back on the scene, jumping down from the top of the building. He was aware, however, of a pair of red eyes that had watched the top of the temple, unsure of what they were sensing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and following everyone!**

 **So that was Seto's trial. Thoughts? Reactions? Want to throw stuff at me? Remember that hurt/comfort genre that was indicated in the first chapter? Yup, that's a thing. Look forward to the next trials and continuation of the story.**

 **-King of doors.**


	8. Because Even Plants Need Love

**Thank you all for your reviews! Chio, Walt-Disney and Anime, ForeverWildfire2.0, Shinigami Merchant, A, Mariatheartist, Jaystarfighter and Mistoka! I appreciate the time you took to write down your impressions of the story (and my writing) so far as well as the conclusion of Seto's trial. I may have also cried a little when I wrote it at 3 o'clock in the morning. Yes, there will be plenty Atem/Yugi interactions in this chapter and throughout the story. Yup, Yugi was aware of being watched, (You have to read carefully but it said he was aware of the eyes watching him). Anyway, please continue to enjoy! I look forward to your reactions.  
**

* * *

The stone tablet slid into place, accompanying the other sealed monsters that lined the temple walls. Half of the stone was charred black, indicating a partially corrupted monster. Many of its companions had more corruption, their tablets disfigured by the imperfections, but none had the majesty that the dragon exuded trapped within its stone prison.

Priest Seto watched further back as the other servants and priests dispersed, having completed their duty. The pharaoh stood beside him, arms folded and eyes on the sealed dragon. He had never seen anything like it. The _Ka_ was in its own category, up there with the gods themselves.

"Why did you come?" said Seto.

"I always planned to come watch the ceremony." Said Atem. "I was not sure if you would be able to complete the purification, but I also knew if I said no, you wouldn't have listened."

Seto gave him a side long glance.

"Karim told you his doubts them?" he asked.

"He did." Said Atem. "But I had made up my mind before then. Do not hold a grudge against him. He just wants what's best for the kingdom and you."

Seto didn't answer, his eyes now back on the stone. Atem knew his friend, and he knew this was not the end of this event. That woman, Kisara, had somehow broken through Seto's walls. She had pushed past his bitter resentment towards people, leaving behind a small yet strong light in his soul. She had been important to him, though Atem wasn't sure if it was in a romantic way or not. Either way, Seto was not going to come out of this experience the same person and had hopefully learned the limit of his powers.

Atem glanced around, noticing the absence of the brown monster that had been following Seto the past few days. Did the thing have anything to do with what had happened? It had led Seto to Kisara and then disappeared after. Then there had been that strange aura above the temple grounds. Atem hadn't been sure what to make of it. Perhaps just remnants of the corruption the dragon had projected.

"The dragon." Said Atem. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"I wish to purify it completely." Said Seto. "I promised Kisara I would. Even if she's not here, at least I can complete that promise."

"It will be good practice. I assume you will bind it to you as well once it's been completely purified."

"If it will have me, that is the plan." Said Seto.

Atem smirked, pointing to the engraving beneath the dragon. Etched into the yellow stone were the hieroglyphics spelling out: _'Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'_

"I believe it will take no one but you as its master." Said Atem. "It took on the name you called its previous master."

Seto stared at the engraving, his face stoic like always. The only change was a small softening in his eyes. That settled it. Seto had changed from this event, and Atem could only see it being for the better.

* * *

"There." Said Yugi, having just finished grafting some branches onto an olive tree. He took a moment to admire his work, smiling brightly at the rows of trees and brush. A little magic had helped, of course, to make sure the grafted branches took to their new tree. Arthur had done a fantastic job with the others, but no one could compare to Yugi.

Dryad swooped down, coming to analyze the tree with a critical eye.

 _"_ _The branch is slightly crocked."_ She scoffed, pointing at the base of the graft.

"It's fine, the graft will take." Said Yugi.

Dryad stomped her foot, not making any indent with her semitransparent form. _"But it doesn't look right! Here, I'll change it."_

"Don't you dare touch it." Said Yugi, "It will work just fine. Besides, there is beauty in imperfection."

The monster gave a huff as if she were highly offended, turning to a ball of light and disappearing back inside of Yugi.

"Don't be mad again." Said Yugi, exasperated. The monster had been having a fit every hour.

 _"_ _Let her be."_ yawned Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. The short blue dragon was laying in the sun, one eye open as he peered at Yugi. " _She's just mad because you won't let her go wild in the gardens. Again."_

Yugi looked around, noticing the alterations he had already made with her. They were simple, making sure to rein in Dryad so he didn't have another fiasco like with the pharaoh. Only an occasional bush here, a tree there. Several of the monsters he housed were out today, lazing in the flower beds or playing games with one another. Places like this were too beautiful even for them to resist coming out.

Yugi grabbed his tools, calling for the monsters that he was leaving. Several of them groaned about moving location again.

"You can walk too you know." Said Yugi. "You have two feet, some of you have four. Use them!"

Most just turned into a balls of light, disappearing inside of him as he walked back to the storage room to put his tools away. He quickly dumped them, then started making his way through the gardens to his favorite spot under the sycamore tree. As he strolled, Silent Magician came out, arms crossed and glaring at Yugi.

"What is it Sil?" said Yugi.

 _"_ _It's been days since the last trial ended."_ Said Silent Magician. _"Master, you should move on to the next candidate and test them."_

"Don't be impatient Sil." Said Yugi, patting the arm of the frustrated humanoid. "These things take time. I'll conduct the next trial when the time is right."

 _"_ _Master, I am not an idiot. You just want to waste time in these gardens."_

"Aw, now that's just hurtful. Are you calling me a liar?"

Sil gave him a level glare, inwardly telling Yugi that was exactly what she was calling him. A second later, she jerked his head up as she stared at something behind Yugi. Without another word, she disappeared inside of him.

Yugi kept walking, knowing exactly why the monster had disappeared. In the area ahead, he could feel the subtle aura of a certain shadow magic user. He increased his pace, a smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

The mark wasn't getting better. Atem experimentally flexed his hand, wincing in pain as he did so. The skin was purple and black, similar enough to a bruise that most wouldn't look twice at it. He knew better, having acquired it after blocking the corrupted Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack. The monster had packed quite a punch.

He lowered his hand, enjoying the breeze in the shade of the tree. The garden was peaceful, much still the same with only an occasional change. It looked like the new gardener had started putting his mark on the area. Certain trees and shrubs and been either moved or taken out completely. The changes were small, but they seemed to add to the beauty in Atem's opinion. Yugi was quite talented.

Speaking of the gardener, he could see the young man walking towards him, not having seen Atem yet.

Atem watched discreetly. Talented he may be, Atem was wary of the servant. His aura was still strange, and Atem wasn't satisfied with the explanation he himself had supplied that the man was using magic subconsciously. Instead, he had chosen observe, curious if the lad himself was aware of his strange aura and what it meant.

A moment later, Yugi crossed into view where he could see Atem, bowing and smiling brightly. His appearance itself was odd in many ways. He had wild tricolored hair and pale fair skin, both of which were relatively rare in Egypt. But the thing that was most startling about him were his light violet eyes. They appeared to be glowing in the sunlight.

"My king." Said the lad.

"Servant Yugi." Said Atem. "I see you have already started making more changes in the gardens."

"I have." Said Yugi. "Everything looked nice and all that but I felt that it was time for a change. Hopefully his highness likes the new additions."

"I do." Said Atem. "Though it may take a while to get used to. The gardens have not changed a lot since I was young."

"You are still quite young for your age pharaoh."

Atem raised an eyebrow at that. Yugi was surprisingly relaxed with him. The topic of Atem's age was a sensitive subject to many priest and nobles. More than a few people had been concerned when he had taken the throne seven years ago at the age of 14. To have a servant so blatantly point out this sensitive fact was somewhat astonishing. Most were scared stiff of him as he or any of his priests could have them punished for literally any reason. That, and he was their king.

Perhaps Atem should be insulted at the lack of respect, but he couldn't be angry. The lad had made a simple observation and there wasn't any veiled insult in the comment. Atem could spot that a mile away. Instead, it was refreshing to have someone speak openly to him. He should correct the servant's behavior, but he felt like indulging himself at the moment.

"Perhaps." Said Atem. "But twenty-one years is still a long time for things to stay unchanged. Maybe it's a good thing. Nothing can progress if it stays stagnant."

He winced, bringing his hand up to grimace at the bruise that he had accidentally hit. He really should get it checked out by Isis, but he didn't want to listen to her lectures on taking care of himself. That, and she'd probably tell Seto about it.

"You're hurt." Said the servant.

Atem glanced at Yugi, noticing he had raised his head. Again, Atem should have punished him for his lack of decorum, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Yugi moved with so much confidence in himself that it just felt wrong to do so.

"It's just a bruise." Said Atem, shifting his vambrace back into position to hide the welt. "It will fade in time."

"Not that kind of bruise." Said Yugi, who actually crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at him. "You got that protecting Priest Seto did you not? If it still hasn't begun to heal by now than it needs some attention."

Atem cocked an eyebrow. That attitude was too far. "Watch your manners servant Yugi." He warned.

The servant jerked down into a bow, the movement appearing as if someone had forcibly pushed him. He seemed to struggle for a minute before he said, voice completely flat; "Excuse me my pharaoh. I apologize for my insolence."

The tone of the apology was more disrespectful than the previous behavior. Atem's expression darkened. He was about to properly scold Yugi when the boy's head shot up, a look of determination on his face.

"Stay right where you are!" he said, before running off.

Atem was so shocked, he didn't say anything as Yugi ran off down the path and out of sight. This was completely unusual. He wasn't sure what to make of the boy. He was either very brave, or very stupid for talking to Atem like that.

A few minutes went past, and Atem considered going back. His had a meeting that started soon and his counselors were sure to send someone to look for him. Just as he was about to leave, the servant came back into sight, carrying an assortment of items. There appeared to be a motor and pestle, plants with dirt still clinging to the roots of some, along with a few other tools. He dumped the pile in from of Atem, sitting cross legged on the ground with a triumphant look on his face.

"I'm glad that you waited for me my pharaoh." Said Yugi, grabbing one of the plants and tearing off a few leaves. He threw them into the bowl, starting the process of making some sort of... something,

"Did you get those from my gardens?" said Atem, eyeing the plants.

"I figured since it's for you, you wouldn't care." said Yugi.

He really didn't, but it was strange behavior to say the least. Stealing from the pharaoh's garden was grounds for the death penalty.

As Yugi continued to work, Atem realized what he was doing.

"What are you making?" said Atem.

"An antidote to help your bruise." Said Yugi, not looking up as he worked. "It's not healing since it's got some residue from the corruption. Obviously you haven't taken the time to get it properly treated, which I don't think it very smart by the way."

"You don't have a filter do you?" said Atem.

Yugi twitched, giving a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that. I'll try to be more respectful."

Atem highly doubted it. The servant exuded this abundant amount of energy and positivity that couldn't be contained. It somewhat reminded him of Mana, especially back when he had been a prince and she could be more casual with him.

"So you garden and make medicine." Said Atem. "You seem to know a great deal for your age."

"Oh trust me, my appearance does not reflect my age." Said Yugi, glancing at Atem before smirking. "Just as your age does not reflect your wisdom."

"If you say so." said Atem, curious. He watched Yugi as he deftly crushed roots, mixed oil and measured the proper amount for each ingredient. It was obvious he was an expert.

"How did you know how I got this?" said Atem, holding up his hand.

"The servants." Said Yugi simply. "They're always gossiping. The story was through the entire palace within an hour after the event. Especially since it involved both you and Priest Seto. You're both hot topics among the women."

That made sense. Both slaves and servants enjoyed gossiping. Hopefully none of them had noticed the bruise on his hand and connected it to the event like Yugi had. The point of hiding it was to not worry Isis or Seto.

Yugi finished his creation a minute later. It was a thin watery paste that was completely colorless. Yugi beamed as she scooped the concoction into a vile, stoppered the top and then handing it to out Atem.

"I doubt you'll use it." Said Yugi. "Especially since I'm a new servant and you probably shouldn't trust me so easily. But if for some reason you decided to, rub the paste on your bruise once and it should go away. Here, I'll even show you it's not harmful."

Yugi scraped the excess from the bowl, rubbing it on the back of his hand. He then held it up for Atem to see. The paste stayed there for a moment before slowly disappearing, as if it had never been there.

Atem narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't know how to use your magic." He said.

"This remedy only uses the magic from the plants." Said Yugi. "Anyone could make it if they knew how. But yes, I do know how to use a portion of the magic I have."

"So you _were_ being sarcastic that day."

"I apologize my pharaoh. I wasn't sure if I could trust you."

That was an interesting comment, one Atem had been thinking this whole meeting. He still wasn't sure what to make of this man, smiling before him. Yugi was obviously not what he appeared. _No one_ acted like this around Atem. In two meetings, he had a long list of questions, the most important being if Yugi was friend or foe.

Atem took the vial, examining it before looking back at Yugi.

"Thank you." Said Atem, pocketing the medicine. "For the thought at least."

Yugi beamed brighter. "All in a day's work my pharaoh."

* * *

Atem did not throw away the vial. Instead, he finished his meetings early and made his way to the healing chambers. He found Isis, finishing up some documents in her study.

Her head was bent forward, black straight hair mostly covered with a beige headdress that fanned out down her back. The millennium necklace rested around her neck, the gold eye flanked by two golden pillars that stuck straight up. The woman's large eyes were outlined in dark kohl, blue orbs darting across her ledger as she wrote.

"How did you hurt yourself this time?" she said, not looking up.

"Why do you always assume I've come in with an injury?" Said Atem, closing the door behind him.

"I usually have to track you down if you're hurt." Said Isis, setting down her quill to give him her full attention. She laced her fingers together as she rested her chin on them to survey the king. "The fact that you came here of your own volition either means you are trying to keep something a secret, or you messed up so badly even you know better than to keep it to yourself."

Atem sat down in the chair in front of her desk, crossing his legs in front of him.

"It's neither." Said Atem, pulling out the vial Yugi had given him. "I want you to analyze this and tell me what it is."

Isis's eyes flicked to the vial, her curiosity sparked. She took the vial, opening it and peering inside. Her eyes flickered in the candle light.

"Interesting."

The woman stood up, pulling out a few items and measuring tools Atem couldn't identify. She worked for a few minutes, testing a small portion of the remedy on her tools.

"What do you think it is?" asked Atem.

"I honestly am not sure." Said Isis, looking troubled. "It has healing properties, that is certain, but I think there is something else to it as well. I've never seen a concoction like this before."

"Is it safe to use?"

Isis turned her attention back on Atem.

"Do you plan on using it on yourself?" she said. "I'd advise against it unless you trust the source. Even then I would proceed with caution."

"Have you tried using the necklace to see its effects?" said Atem.

"I have, but it's blocked my vision for some reason. This medicine is not as simple as it appears."

Now that was interesting. Atem, rubbed his chin in thought, contemplating his options.

"Isis, I want you to use your necklace on servant Yugi." Said Atem. "He's the new gardener that Arthur hired."

"Why would you want me to use the necklace on a simple gardener?" Said Isis.

"Because I don't believe he's what he appears to be." Said Atem. "He's also the one that made this medicine. I watched him make it with my own eyes before he handed it to me. I'm going to observe him for a while to see if he's a possible threat."

Isis scoffed, slapping her hand on the table in irritation. "I knew it. You're trying to find a way to waste time in the gardens again. I will not indulge your bad habits, even if you are my king."

"What? No, I'm legitimately concerned." Said Atem, frustrated with her response. "I don't think he's a normal human."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't." said Isis. "If Arthur hired him, he must have some talent. Arthur himself knows a lot on magic and _Ka_ 's, more so then some of our scholars. He also has a lot of knowledge on plants and their medicinal properties. He handles most if not all of the ones we use here in the clinic. He could have taught Yugi some of his tricks."

That might make sense, except that what Yugi had done was not something a novice could do. The lad had only been hired last week. Then there was also that strange aura about him. Atem couldn't identify what it meant, as if his perception was being purposefully blocked. The notion was ridiculous since he was the bearer of the millennium puzzle, the most powerful magical tool in all of Egypt. Something was up.

"Maybe." Said Atem. "But I'd still like for you to look into that boy's past and future. I don't want any surprises."

"Of course my pharaoh." Said Isis. "Just don't waste too much time in the gardens."

"And I'll take this." said Atem, taking the vial of medicine as he ignored her last comment. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do with it.

"Wait a moment, why did the servant make you some medicine?" said Isis. "You did hurt yourself didn't you?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about." Said Atem, already halfway out the door. "Thank you for your help Isis."

He closed the door before she could tell him to come back.

Atem walked down the halls, his mind on the servant. Was it worth his time to pay attention to Yugi? He was only a single man, with apparently no connections or family background. He presented no obvious threat to anyone and hadn't done anything to raise any alarm. Perhaps Atem was over reacting.

Atem stopped in the middle of the hall, his frown deepening. No, his instincts told him that there was more to Yugi. There was no way a simple servant could concoct medicine that Isis couldn't identify, or that blocked the necklace's power. Just another oddity about Yugi to add to the list, next to his flippant attitude towards him. Then there was the fact that Atem felt himself drawn to Yugi…

Holding the vial up, Atem examined the paste again, using his magic to sense for anything nefarious. The shadows didn't pick up anything, swirling through it with no interest. That meant at least the medicine had been made with good intentions, but that still didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Many men did evil deeds with the best intentions.

Atem unstopped the top, dipping his fingers into the vial and looking at the paste on his fingertips. The medicine was cool, slightly sticky and smelled lightly of lilacs. He hesitated, then came to a decision.

He pressed the paste to his bruise, wincing at the pressure on his sensitive skin. The paste spread easily, covering the entire area and some. Then he waited, watching.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Atem's skin suddenly became hot, the paste disappearing as it sank into his skin. He winced, heart thumping as it slowly revealed the smooth tan of healthy flesh. Nothing remained of the medicine, even the paste in the bottle disappearing entirely. Atem flexed his hand experimentally, noticing the absence of pain and corruption. It was completely healed, not a single blemish left from the previous discoloration.

Crimson eyes sparkled in curious delight.

That… was interesting.

* * *

Yugi drew his breath in a hiss, pain blossoming on the back of his hand. He sat back on his heels, putting down his spade to hold his hand up at eye level. A large purple and black bruise marred his flesh, a perfect replica of the one pharaoh Atem had been sporting.

"Wow, so he actually used it." Said Yugi, poking at his hand and wincing. "And ouch, this hurts a lot more than I thought it would. How was he signing those decrees all day?

 _"_ _Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, testing people who can actually become your yami?"_ said Silent Magician, hovering by Yugi and glaring at him. _"Stop wasting your time with the pharaoh. I know you wish he could, but he can't become your yami."_

"I'm not testing him." Said Yugi. "I just wanted to help. Is there a problem with that?"

 _"_ _It is when you're wasting time that could be hunting down your partner."_

Yugi huffed at that statement. It was true, he felt an instant connection to Atem, but the man didn't have the aura to become a Yami. Still, that shouldn't stop Yugi from getting to know the king better. He was the pharaoh, and thus had some power over the Hikari and Yami. It would be wise to get on his good side and know him better. At least, that's was what he was telling himself.

"I'll get to it so stop being such a nag."

Sil did not look happy at the comment.

Kuriboh, who had been rolling in the grass suddenly shot over to them. He gave a soft _'kreee'_ snuggling carefully against Yugi's injury. He then peered up at Yugi, eyes wide with concern.

Yugi gave him a smile.

"Sorry Kuriboh." Said Yugi, patting the monster's head affectionately. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much. Here."

He carefully directed his magic, borrowing a healing spell from his monsters. A ribbon of shadow darting out from within him, spreading around the corrupted area. It drank in the energy, lapping it up in seconds. Then it disappeared, not a single sign of the previous discoloration left on Yugi's skin.

Kuriboh gave a gleeful cry, burying his face into Yugi's chest. Yugi laughed, spinning the monster around before engulfing it in a tight hug.

"Oh gosh you are so adorable! I think I'll keep you forever."

" _Master_." Said Sil, her voice hard and annoyed.

Yugi ignored her as he continued to gush about Kuriboh and how adorable he was.

Finally, she snapped.

Sil drew herself up, magic swirling around her. The world grew darker, the beauty of the gardens dimming. Yugi flinched, huddling Kuriboh behind him as he looked up at the frightening- now level eight- silent magician standing above him. She had grown taller, more mature, more beautiful, and more terrifying as her eyes shone with the fire of her wrath.

 _"_ _Yugi Muto I've had enough!"_ she yelled, her voice like thunder, echoing in the area. _"Stop being such a baby and go find your Yami! You're endangering everyone you swore to protect with your stupidity! I will not stand back as you let yourself be torn apart because you can't swallow your stupid pride and get help!"_

"You know, it's not really about pride." Said Yugi, grinning sheepishly. "It's more about being lazy."

That was not the right thing to say. Sil let out an indignant shriek, pointing her staff at Yugi. He jumped as several balls of magic shot out, heating his whole body in their wake as they missed. The brush behind him exploded into a white hot fire. Silent Magician disappeared into a ball of light, shooting back into Yugi before falling completely silent.

 _"_ _You nearly hit me!"_ called Yugi inside of him. She didn't answer, her aura blocked from him. _"Hey, Sil, Come out. Why are you so mad?"_

 _"_ _If I had to hazard a guess, I think she's upset you're not searching for your yami."_ Said Celtic from inside Yugi's head. He felt the other monsters mutter in agreement, most now paying attention thanks to the disturbance

 _"_ _I don't need smart comments from you Celtic."_ Said Yugi. _"If I-"_

There was a shrill scream from inside his head that made Yugi wince. Dryad popped out of him, hands on her face as she stared at the burned shrubbery in horror. The whole area behind Yugi had been annihilated, piles of ash and half charred trees trailing smoke.

 _"_ _How dare she do such a thing to these innocent plants!"_ Dryad cried, rushing to the destruction. She knelt beside the pile of soot, tenderly cupping the remnants to her as she stared at Yugi, eyes shining with tears. _"Master, please. I have to do something."_

"I can't have you going crazy."

 _"_ _Please master! They're suffering!"_

"Fine!' said Yugi, exasperated. "Do what you want. I don't care."

Another shrill shriek pierced his growing headache, making Yugi groan as Dryad gleefully began resurrecting the area. She waved her hand in the air, trails of seeds and greenery following as she guided the plants into growing at an alarming rate. All the while, her face was split into a delighted grin. Yugi had never seen someone so happy in the middle of such destruction.

"Yugi, what is going on?"

Yugi peered over his shoulder. Arthur had appeared, looking as if had come running. He was glancing at the scene nervously, taking note of the still smoldering remnants of the area. Arthur couldn't see Dryad, so all he saw were plants levitating while being transferred to new areas, others growing at inhuman speeds to spin into fully grown trees.

"It's just the usual." Said Yugi with a shrug. "Sil lost her head because she thinks I'm not taking my Yami hunt seriously, and I couldn't keep saying no to Dryad."

"Sil? As is Silent Magician?" said Arthur, blinking at the date tree that had sprouted next to him in seconds. "You still have her with you?"

"Along with many others. And Dryad wants you to move, she needs to add a bed of poppy flowers."

Arthur hurried to step aside, glancing around as if he could see Dryad.

"Well, I can't say I disagree with her." Said Arthur as the new flowers began to sprout. "You have been pushing your luck since I met you. If Priest Seto hadn't sealed up that _Ka_ , could you have handled it?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Said Yugi. "The point is, how are we going explain all these changes in the garden?"

Yugi gestured around the area that had gone thought a night and day change. Twenty feet of the gardens had been so thoroughly altered it didn't match the ambiance of the rest of the gardens. Dryad was putting the finishing touches, smiling broadly as she knelt in front of the poppy flowers she had just grown. Arthur scratched the back of his head, bewildered.

"I don't know? We could say it was like this when we found it?"

Yugi smirked at Arthur. "You my friend, are a genius!"


	9. Marik's Trial: Part 1

**Thanks for your reviews! Shinigami Merchant, ForeverWildfire2.0, Mariatheartist, Jaystarfighter, MyFanfix, Scarlet Vow, and Mistoka. I've said it before, but I really do look forward to your responses. They continue to motivate me and keep on writing. :)**

 **Scarlet Vow, you are asking all the right questions! I haven't answered those on purpose but they will be revealed later on in the story. And in regards to certain characters showing up, I don't have everything outlines so I can't say for sure.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days and Sil still wasn't talking to Yugi. He wouldn't have made a big deal about it, except that the rest of the monsters were starting to tell him to apologize. It was bad enough having their constant buzzing inside his head 24/7, but having them badgering him about hurting Silent Magician's feelings was starting to grate on his nerves.

 _"I don't understand what I'm supposed to apologize for?"_ Said Yugi internally as he threw his hands in the air. _"She's the one that threw magical balls of flame at me, and I've already tried to talk to her. She won't come out."_

 _"You're not really trying master."_ Said Celtic patiently, the only mature one in this whole situation. At least he was still calm. _"You know what it will take to bring her out and talk to you."_

 _"I can't indulge her bad habits."_ Said Yugi, strolling down the hall, hands behind his head as Celtic hovered after him. _"She throws fits like this too often. If I cave to her, she'll keep throwing fits."_

Yugi saw Celtic press a hand on his face, shaking his head in exasperation. There was a flicker of light, and Mystical Elf appeared beside him, also looking troubled. Her tall form towered over Yugi, calm face and aura immediately soothing Yugi with her obvious concern.

 _"She is not the only one troubled master."_ Said Mysti. _"I also am concerned for your soul as well as all of Egypt if you do not get a yami soon."_

Yugi patiently took her hand, patting it affectionately. _"Don't worry, I'm not in any danger. I'll find a yami when the time is right, I can feel it."_ Yugi chose to ignore the snort beside him from Celtic. _"You were the one that told me this trip here at the palace would not be fruitless did you not?"_

 _"Yes."_ she replied. _"But-"_

Someone was walking in the adjoining corridor ahead. Yugi had to drop Mysti's hand so it wouldn't look suspicious. The person that rounded the corner was none other than yami candidate number two, Marik. The man was wearing a long billowing cape and a scowl as he stomped through the corridor. Yugi jumped out of the way, sure that if he didn't move the crazy man would bowl him over.

Yugi observed him as he passed, judging if anything had changed since he had last seen him in the hall during Priest Seto's ceremony. The rest of his monsters hadn't paid attention to anyone else but Seto, but Yugi had seen the man and done a quick assessment as a possible candidate.

He hadn't been impressed.

Marik had just passed them by when Sil finally decided to break her silence… by coming out, grabbing Yugi by the ear and yelling: _"Why are you not testing him already!"_

"Flipping- ouch!" said Yugi, jerking away from her and rubbing his now sore ear. Thankfully the yami candidate hadn't stopped to see why Yugi had called out, because all he would have seen was Yugi fending off a supposed invisible attacker.

 _"Stop Sil! Seriously, are you becoming demonized or something?"_ said Yugi.

Sil let out a let out an indignant growl at Yugi, who noticed that she was in her level one form. Her robes had turned black and red, her face and form childlike and small. Her small body was trembling, biting her lower lip as- oh hell. She was about to cry.

 _"Why are you so determined to get yourself killed?"_ said Sil, her eyes welling up with tears. _"I d-don't want you to get hurt."_

The irritation drained from Yugi making him want to sigh. The monster could be so emotional at times, especially when she was at level 1. Her mind become more childlike. No wonder she hadn't come out of her separate soul room since throwing that fit.

 _"Sil."_ Said Yugi softly, patting her head softly as he forced himself to be patient. _"Please don't cry. Look, I'm not trying to shirk my duties. I just know testing Marik would be a waste of time. He shouldn't become my Yami."_

 _"He can't?"_ said Sil, looking confused. _"Why not?"_

 _"He's not strong enough."_

 _"Like that matters in the long run."_ Said Sil, no longer crying. She was returning to her bossy self, slowly becoming more irritated at him. _"You can train him and slowly increase the burden. It would be stupid to dump everyone onto your new yami at once anyway."_

 _"It's the long run I'm thinking about."_

 _"Fine, then what about the other yami candidate, Bakra, or whatever his name is?"_

 _"He's not here."_ Said Yugi, shrugging his shoulders. _"Trust me, I haven't felt his aura near the palace since the first day we came. I don't know where he is and it would be a pain to locate him."_ Hence his reason for not testing any other yamis. He was too lazy to go looking for Bakura.

 _"Then just test Marik."_ Said Sil. _"Please master. I'm scared…"_

A hand came to rest on Yugi's shoulder and he looked up to see Celtic. The humanoid was giving Yugi the look. The one where Yugi knew he should listen.

 _"There would be no harm in testing him master."_ Said Celtic. _"Even if he doesn't not become your yami, you could still help him."_

It looked like Celtic had understood Yugi's hesitation.

 _"Fine!"_ said Yugi, tired of arguing. _"I'll test him, and then you will all agree with me that he should not become my yami."_

Sometimes it was better to go with the flow to keep the little _Kas_ happy, as evidenced by Sil jumping onto Yugi. He only managed to stay upright because Mysti had been behind him to stop him from toppling.

 _"And will you please increase your level Sil? You're a lot easier to deal with when you're not level 1!"_

* * *

Emptiness. Silence. The gaping chasm refused to respond, no matter how he called to it. He reached, digging deeper, refusing to give up. Nothing but smoke answered, slipping through his fingers. It couldn't be caught, wouldn't. His blind searching became frantic, his control faltering.

 _Concentrate._

He brushed against something, taunting him. Mocking him. It didn't want to be caught, but it wanted him to know it could be. It danced from his reach, disappearing. Then blackness returned, pressing harder this time. He was lost again.

 _Don't let your emotions control you!_

It was comforting now, suffocating, blissful and dangerous. It beckoned to him, seducing him further down, encasing him in its dark embrace. It would be so easy to go with it into oblivion…

A hand jerked Marik hard, making his eyes open with a snap. He gave a loud gasp, body trembling and sticky with sweat. Nausea immediately made him sick, clutching his stomach and groaning in agony.

"You were too impatient again."

Marik leveled a hazy glare at his teacher.

"I know." He snapped, his irritation worse thanks to his churning insides. "I don't need a reminder every time I fail."

"Then there would be no point in my instruction." Said Mahad, walking away. He lit the candles in their stand that had been snuffed out, no doubt by the rush of magic energy around them. "Try again, this time don't rush it. Your _Ka_ will not reveal itself if you try to force it out."

Marik ground his teeth together in irritation, but closed his eye again as he repositioned himself on the floor. He slowed his breaths, once again entering the trance to summon his _Ka_ for the first time. His mind drifted, hovering between the two realms.

The abyss was back, endless and overpowering. It was silent yet always screaming, gazing back at him as he looked into its boundless depths. Mairk tried to shake himself of the trepidation, the awful feeling he had. It wouldn't let him. Invisible claws raking his skin with their malice. He shuddered. Squirmed. A scream not his own called from the depths. He-

Again Marik was jerked awake by Mahad. This time Marik fell forward, his whole body trembling, too weak to stand. He let out a loud gasp, gulping at large amounts of air. That had been too close.

The slippered feet of Mahad entered his vision as the priest stood before him.

"It will get easier with every attempt." Said Mahad, evenly. "I am sure you will connect with you _Ka_ soon."

"You've been saying that for months." Growled Marik. It was actually getting harder. Every time he called for his _Ka_ from the shadows, the shadows answered instead, whispering to him to join them in their depths. To let them grant him power.

It was getting harder to deny them.

"Once you form that bond, you won't have to go through this every time." said Mahad. "It will be tethered to you and-"

"I can call it at will with practice, yes I know." snapped Marik. He sat up, then swayed as the room spun. He gripped his head hard, fingers tearing into his scalp. When his vision cleared, he saw Mahad… and a strange brown monster.

Marik frowned. "Please don't tell me that weakling is my _Ka_."

Mahad glanced at the monster, who ruffled itself and gave a low growl at Marik. The thing hadn't appreciated being called weak.

"No, it just appeared." Said Mahad, who was eying the thing with interest. "This was the untethered _Ka_ in the late queen's grave. It's been roaming around the castle for the last few weeks."

That explained why it looked a little familiar.

"Great." muttered Marik. Just what he needed, even more of an audience. Like his failures weren't bad enough with just Mahad there reporting everything back to his sister and the pharaoh. The last thing he needed was another person looking down and pitying him.

"What if you bound yourself to this _Ka_?" said Mahad suddenly.

"What?" said Marik, taken off guard. Even the _Ka_ looked surprised.

"It would make it easier to call forth your own _Ka_." continued Mahad. "If you get used to the feel of a _Ka_ being tethered to you, your _Ba_ will adjust and naturally be able to call-"

"I am not tethering myself to that weakling." spat Marik, getting to his feet. The blood was rushing in his head, blocking out everything around him. "We're done for the day."

Marik spun around, nearly falling as he trudged back to his room. He kept his gaze forward, body slumped in exhaustion he refused to acknowledge. The priest would give him a scolding later for stopping so abruptly, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. They'd been trying for hours and his patience had finally snapped.

The door to his room banged against the frame as he threw his cloak aside and tore at his hair in frustration. This was getting nowhere. He'd been trying to call to his _Ka_ for months with no success. The thing didn't want to answer him, no matter what he did. And then he had Mahad breathing down his neck every second, reminding him over and over to just keep calm. But he couldn't. If Mahad just would let Marik go deeper, call for his _Ka_ further into the shadow realm. He was sure he could find it.

"I need to get stronger." He muttered. It wasn't a choice. It was a necessity.

"Not at the expense of your health."

Marik turned his head, eyeing the other man in the room. He was tall, with thick muscles that showed through his long robes. His head was completely shaved save for a long black pony tail bond at the back of his head. Black hieroglyphs lined the left side of his face, creating a menacing impression.

"I know Odion." Said Marik, turning away from the man and shaking his head. "I can take care of myself."

"You need to calm yourself." said Odion, his voice calm, patient. "Your _Ba_ has been going crazy. If Mahad hadn't kept calling you back, you could have sunk into the shadows and never returned."

"I know!" said Marik. "But I should be better. I am better. I shouldn't be like this..."

A sound alerted Marik that someone else was in the room.

Marik spun around, grabbing the sword off the bed and unsheathing it to point at the intruder in one smooth sweep. The person didn't move, eyeing the sword tip with a raised eyebrow. He was nearly completely obscured by a pot holding a large flat leafed shrub. It was hard to tell who exactly was behind the pot, but it appeared to be a servant, and a short one at that.

"What are you doing in here?" said Marik, not lowering his sword.

"Replacing your plants." Said the servant, hefting the pot as if it were obvious. "May I go back to work?"

Marik eyed him warily, wondering why he hadn't heard the servant come in. Then his nerves drained and he gave a tired sigh.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, turning away and throwing the sword back onto the bed. He must be tired if he was jumping at a normal servant. It would be best to take a nap before continuing his practice. Then he would grab a priest to observe his training. It didn't need to be Mahad.

Marik had completely forgotten about the servant when he heard the man speak again

"Excuse me, are you going to the tomb of Nefrekeptah?"

The servant had put down his pot, and Marik could now get a look at him. He was indeed short, wearing a white shendyt tied around his waist and had alarmingly wild tricolored hair. The lad looked no older than ten.

"Why would I go to the tomb of Nefrekeptah?" said Marik, his interest sparked by the subject. Inside the tomb lay The book of Thoth. It was said to be an ancient text, giving knowledge about powerful magic that could control the heaven and the earth to those that read and understood it's text. It had been written by the God of knowledge and writing himself, Thoth. Nefrekeptah was said to have stolen the text and then died soon after, being buried with it.

It was also said to be cursed and none had ever returned from his tomb.

"Because, I heard you say you wanted to get stronger." Said the boy. "I assumed you would be going after The Book of Thoth since it's almost the start of the lunar cycle. I heard some guards talking about going earlier."

"What does the lunar cycle have to so with any of it?" said Marik.

"The tomb has a habit of appearing during the first three days. All of the locals know about it."

"Is that so?" said Marik neutrally. He shouldn't, but he did feel an urge, the pull to go and see if he could find The Book of Thoth. The trip was a sure suicide, but the temptation was still there.

"I'm not stupid enough to go get myself killed." Said Marik with a shrug. "The place will kill any who venture into it.

"Not if you bring a snake figurine of bronze you won't." said the servant. "It's said the stem the wrath of Nefrekeptah, which will then allow you to take the book in exchange for the figure."

Marik narrowed his eyes at the servant. "You are well informed on this situation. How did you come by this knowledge?"

"Like I said, the guards were talking about it." said the servant, unfazed by Marik's intense stare on him. "Oh! And some of the priests were as well. I've always loved stories about the gods so I made sure to pay attention."

"You'd better watch what you overhear." Said Marik. "You may find yourself learning more than you should, now leave. I wish to be alone."

The servant gave him a wide smile, bowing before skipping out of the room. Marik rubbed his face, his fatigue returning. The small surge of adrenaline from entertaining the story was gone, leaving him feelings empty and worthless. He couldn't relax.

"Sleep." Said Odion, walking over the Maik and folding his arms. "You need to rest."

"I was just contemplating it." Said Marik, shrugging off his adopted brother's concern. Odion got the hint that he wanted to be alone and silently left him. Mairk stayed standing for a few moments, his mind whirling. Slowly he sank into the bed and heaved a sigh, letting his head slump forward.

The Book of Thoth would definitely teach him what he needed to know to become stronger, but it would also lead to his doom. It was tempting, his body trembled in excitement to try his luck in the tombs, but even Marik wasn't stupid enough to attempt it.

* * *

The silence was making Arthur uncomfortable. Atem ignored it, keeping his regal bearing, back straight, head forward as his face remained calmly neutral. It always served as a good tool to intimidate others. Mana would tease him incessantly that his resting face looked like he was irritated. Something about his sharp eyes and permanently drawn eyebrows being terrifying. Atem wasn't trying to terrify Arthur. He was just curious what had happened.

"I see there have been changes in the gardens." Said Atem. "Some very extensive changes that should not be possible in the three days since I've seen it."

He saw Arthur flinch from the corner of his eye, the man standing beside Atem. He kept inspecting the changed area, making note of the pristine plants. They looked as if they had been there for years, and Atem would have assumed so, had they not been so completely different from what had been there before. Even a casual passerby would probably notice this spot looked different than the rest of the gardens.

"How did this happen?" continued Atem.

The old man was shifting back and forth on his feet, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Yes… uh, it is quite amazing isn't it? I just found it like this." he sounded as if he were forcing his words out, on the brink of biting his tongue. Atem couldn't blame him. Arthur was obviously lying.

The silence fell again, the servant squirming even more now that he had said something. Atem let him squirm, hoping it would break him.

It didn't. His friend wouldn't budget. It spoke volumes to Atem.

"I was Yugi wasn't it?"

Finally, Arthur stopped shifting. He gave a defeated sigh, evidently done with lying as he nodded. Arthur knew more about Yugi than he was letting on, that much was clear. Otherwise he wouldn't have covered for the lad or even hired him.

"What is he?" said Atem.

"I'm afraid I can't say your highness." Said Arthur. "That is something only Yugi has the right to tell you."

"He's an interesting one, that's for sure." commented Atem, thinking about their last meeting. "Can you at least tell me if he means any harm?"

"Well, he creates messes sometimes." Said Arthur, a wry smile crossing his lips. "Yugi's like a whirlwind, changing everything around you in an instant. Sometimes he can make you so irritated and it's impossible to pin him down… but he had a good heart."

"So you trust him."

A strange look crossed Arthurs face, distant, remembering memories no doubt long passed. There was sadness in that expression, but also hope.

"I do." He said. "More so than myself."

"I see." Said Atem. "Then you may return to your duties."

Arthur gave a bow, then hurried back to his work. Atem stayed, contemplating his next move. Would it be wiser to call out the servant, or wait until Yugi trusted Atem enough to tell him? He wasn't sure, but he doubted he could stem his curiosity much longer.

* * *

 _"Do you think he likes it?"_ said Dryad, hands clasped together under her chin as she stared at the king. _"Oh, I did my best to make it look nice. I really hope he doesn't tell us to change anything."_

 _"I don't think that's the main concern right now."_ Said Silent Magician, who was finally back at her typical level 4. Her robes had turned white again, light purple hair covering one of her eyes.

 _"It is, since if he likes it we'll be in less trouble for burning it in the first place_." Said Dryad, glaring at Sil. _"Don't complain when I cover for you."_

Yugi continued to block out the arguing transparent forms beside him, his eyes on the pharaoh. Yugi was hidden safely behind some brush, close enough that he had been able to hear their whole conversation. The man had just dismissed Arthur, not having moved for the last five minutes. Atem was a lot sharper than he let on. For example, he knew that Yugi was there, but he hadn't called him out yet.

 _"Master, why haven't you bonded with Marik yet?"_ said Sil, who had taken a break from fighting with Dryad.

 _"He hasn't passed the test."_ said Yugi internally.

 _"But he chose not to go to the tomb. Doesn't that mean he can curb his desire for power?"_

 _"Maybe."_ Said Yugi, whose eyes were still on the king. The man had finally moved. It had been subtle, just a simple tilt of the head in his direction, but Yugi knew what it was. It was an invitation for him to come out, to tell Atem what he was. The pharaoh stayed completely still for a minute, hands clasped behind his back, pride and royalty practically rolling off his shoulders.

Yugi didn't move.

Atem gave a nod, then turned away from Yugi's hiding spot, walking back to the castle.

Yugi waited until he was long out of sight before coming out of his hiding place.

 _"It's a good thing he didn't see us."_ Said Celtic. _"I'm still not sure if we should tell him anything yet."_

 _"Neither am I."_ said Yugi,

Inwardly, Yuuig felt his mood brightening. The king could have cornered Yugi about the change in the plants, but he had chosen not to. He had also opted to trust Yugi and try the medicine that had been given him. It made Yugi like him more and more.

Yugi's face split into a grin. Who knew? Maybe the time where he would reveal what he was might actually come.


	10. Marik's Trial: Part 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Mistoka, Guest, Lea1985, Shinigami Merchant, mariatheartist, Scarlet Vow, Guest 2, and ShinoHina4eva. You guys are every adjective of amazing and wonderful!**

 **Mistoka, I can totally see what you mean! And yes, Yugi would win, but not in a normal way. He's more likely to upend the whole table halfway through, rivaling a hidden weapon to take down his opponent. That's the kind of punk he is.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The training area was mostly empty, only a few soldiers sparring in the open grounds. Occasionally one would pass, walking to and from the barracks that were stationed around it. Most soldiers only did the minimum of their training, going through their exercises before taking the day off. The army had become much more lax after the war with the Hittites had ended, their reason for training gone with the peace contract.

Or at least, that's the excuse they all used.

Marik cursed, the sword slipping from his grasp as it was knocked aside. His sparring partner leveled their sword at him.

"You lose." The man said.

Mairk didn't bother answering. Heck he hadn't even bothered to remember the man's name. Just another nameless soldier eating the tax payer's dollars and lounging in the sun. When the true conflicts came, they were sure to receive a rude awakening.

"Again." Said Marik, standing up. He took his stance, the man heaving an exasperated sigh before obliging him. They sparred for a few moments back and forth before Marik's sword was again knocked from his grasp.

"Again." Said Marik, picking up his sword, but the man put his own away.

"I'm tired. Find a new person to spar with."

"Fine."

Marik brushed past the man, intent to keep practicing. He challenged a random soldier to a fight. This one just shook his head at him before walking away without answering. It took a few more trys before finding someone that was willing.

"Are you sure you're fit to fight?" this man had said, eying Marik closely. "You look like you might fall over any second."

And so it had begun again; Fighting, getting beaten down, standing up, his partner getting tired, venturing to find another sparring partner and repeating the whole process. Marik's hands were shaking. He'd been doing this for the past few hours, trying to build his stamina. He had to keep going.

Finally, he was reaching his breaking point. His last partner was a tall strong man, encouraged by his uncouth friends to fight with Marik. At first he had been joking, not taking the fight seriously. Marik taught the man quickly to never underestimate him. The man's eyes had widened in surprise, finding himself on his back after a blow from Marik had caught him off balance. The man's _'friends'_ had begun laughing, taunting the man for falling.

"Are you ready to actually fight now?" said Marik, peering down at the man. "Or are you just going to keep rolling in the dung with the beetles?"

The snickers had intensified, the man swiftly getting to his feet and gripping his sword. Good. That expression was exactly what Marik wanted to see. Determination, pride, and anger.

The man attacked, his speed taking Marik by surprised. He did his best dodging the sword, batting away the attack, but he wasn't fast enough. His body was tired, spent from the beating it had taken all day. The man took advantage of this, knocking Marik's feet from under him.

Marik fell on his back. Hard. The wind knocked out of him. Then he gasped again when the man placed a foot on his chest.

"Heh, now who's rolling with the dung beetles?" taunted the man, rotting teeth flashing at Marik. "I've heard of you these past few months. Some upstart coming and fighting like a crazy man. Apparently you have some deluded fantasy of becoming a royal guard."

The watchers laughed cruelly, enjoying the show.

"Shut it!" glowered Marik, shoving the man's foot off of him. He stood up, then nearly fell from the head rush. He was exhausted.

The others noticed, and they attacked his weakness.

"Look at him, he's about to fall over from one fight."

"What a wuss."

"I thought the Ishtar family was supposed to be this great name."

The last comment made Marik freeze. His teeth ground together, wearing at the occlusal surfaces as he turned his venomous glare onto the group. It didn't deter them, instead encouraging their comments.

"No wonder he's a left over."

"He's valuable only as a meat shield."

Marik's anger flared, flooding thought his veins. He didn't realize he had stepped towards the man until the others stood up. They all had their hands on their weapons, glaring at Marik.

"If you have something to say, come and speak with your sword." Said Marik. raising his own. "A filthy mongrel can bark, but can you actually bite back?"

The men did not respond well to the comment.

Fifteen minutes later, Marik had managed to limp back to his room. He sunk onto the bed, still seething at the audacity of the other men. How dare they insult his family! How dare they insinuate he couldn't protect anyone. Filth like them didn't understand two things when it came to protecting another. All they cared about was money, beer and the next whore they wanted to bed.

"You shouldn't have lost your temper."

"No one asked you Odion." growled Marik, ignoring the other man in the room. It was useless. Odion came to stand in front of Marik, disapproval etched in his face.

"I was going to add, that even though you lost your temper." continued Odion smoothly. "I was proud of you… for not losing complete control."

Marik's hands twitched, recognizing the darkness swirling at his fingertips, just waiting to be used. It was angry, frustrated, reflecting all of the negative emotions he had within him. Marik may not be able to use his _Ka_ , but he had other ways of inflicting harm.

It would have been so easy. To unleash his power on them. To bring them to their knees and have them begging for mercy.

But it would have also been cowardly.

Those fools wouldn't have stood a chance, and he would have brought even more shame on his family for picking on such weak imbeciles.

Marik caught his brother's expression.

"Don't worry Odion." Said Marik. "I won't lash out on them. They don't deserve it."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Odion knelt down in front of Marik, carefully grabbing his hands. They unfurled from their gripped position, revealing an assortment of red angry blisters, as well as a few cuts.

Marik jerked his hands from Odion's grip.

"You need to take better care of yourself." Said Odion.

"I'll just have sis heal me." Said Marik, rolling his eyes and going for the door. Odion would just continue to badger him about the wounds until he went and got them cleaned up. He was worse then Isis in some ways.

He made his way through the palace, heading for the clinic. His sister would scold him, as she always did… and he'd ignore her, just as he always did. Maybe he would tell Isis what had happened for the hell of it. She'd probably faint from shock.

Marik made it to the main room, noting that she wasn't there. One of the other healers directed him to her office, which he quickly made his way to. He was about to knock when Marik noticed the door was ajar. Voices were coming from inside to room. One of them was his sister's, the other was the pharaoh.

Marik was about to burst in on their conversation when his name made him pause.

"-Just give him more time, I'm sure he'll come around. Figure it out himself." His sister was saying.

"You and I both know if he was going to snap out of it, he would have done so a long time ago." Answered Atem, his low voice easily drifting through the door. "Isis, he is not a fighter, he is not strong. You and I both know that, and letting him run himself into the ground is not going to help anyone."

"You know why he is doing this don't you?"

There was a small paused.

"Isis." Said Atem slowly. "That is exactly why I am telling you to talk to him. It doesn't matter how hard he trains. I will never put him in the royal guards."

Marik's pupils contracted, anger starting to boil. He fought it down, bringing his magic to a simmer so they wouldn't sense him outside the room.

Or maybe he should. Maybe he should let them know he had heard.

Slowly, Marik backed away from the door, careful to be quiet. He sped past the rest of the staff, rushing back to his room, his blood thumping in his ears with every step. The pharaoh thought he wasn't strong did he? Thought he was worthless did he? The insult wasn't new to him, but it stung worse hearing it from the mouth of his friend. His king. The man he was trying to protect. Atem and Isis. It was his duty to protect them, and Atem wanted to deny him that?

Marik kicked a nearby pedestal, the vase on top of it crashing into a million pieces on the floor. He didn't bother stopping, leaving the mess in his wake.

They were wrong. Both of them. He was not weak. He was strong, and he was going to prove it.

Marik already had a plan in his mind when he reached his room. He grabbed a pack of clothes, stuffing it into his pack along with some other supplies.

"You're going to the temple aren't you? You're going for the Book of Thoth."

"You don't have to come Odion." Said Marik, rolling up a blanket and setting it in his pack.

"I will go where you go brother."

Mari hefted the pack on his back, staring at his brother. His only true friend. Odion was intimidating, with large rippling muscles and a demeanor that could scare babies in their cribs. But to Marik, he looked tired.

"Aren't you going to try and convince me to change my mind?" said Marik.

"I know you well enough to not even bother."

"Then don't slow me down." Said Marik, hefting the bag on his shoulder. He walked from the room without looking back.

* * *

The silence was getting to Atem. Nothing save the scratching of his quill filled the empty room, interrupted only by the occasional shuffle of parchment. It was worse because the noises were made by him. He felt like an intruder in the still chamber.

Atem set down his quill, reading over the notes and doing quick calculations in his head. The numbers all lined up, thank the gods. The last one had come out in the negative, forcing him to go back and check his previous work. Atem set it aside, pulling out another report from the endless supply on, by, and around his desk.

The kingdom's treasurer had just recently been caught embezzling gold, thousands and thousands of pounds being taken slowly over the years he had worked in the government. The man had been treasurer to Atem's father, his treachery running deep through the cracks of their system. The investigation was still in process, many others being implicated in this mess. The whole situation translated into one big headache for Atem, who now insisted on going through all the records himself. If there were any records. Too much of the job had relied on the man's own brain and personal reports.

Just another problem that would take weeks to fix. Maybe years. It felt like the second Atem finished something, another problem would explode in his face. Then Marik was having problems as well, the man pressing himself too hard. Atem wanted to help, but they had drifted apart in the last few years, his duties keeping him from others. He doubted the man would listen unless he commanded Marik as the pharaoh. That was a sure way to make the situation worse.

Atem didn't mind his duties most of the time. He enjoyed his power, his ability to change lives and do good for his people. But sometimes, he felt tired in a way that wasn't physical. Like the world and everyone in it was changing, leaving him behind as he cleaned up after it's mess.

And this bland, silent room definitely wasn't help his sanity! It emphasized his feeling of isolation, the sting of his friend's betrayal still fresh. Why did men have to be so selfish and unsatisfied with everything?

He was lonely. Buried in the burdens he couldn't share with anyone else. For no one but the king could truly understand the weight Atem carried in his heart.

The monotonous quiet was interrupted with a knock at the door. Atem welcomed the distraction, eagerly calling for whoever it was to enter. It opened, and he was surprised at who came in.

"Yugi?"

The servant gave a wide smile, the sight a breath of air for Atem. How long had it been since he had seen another human? At least a few hours.

It had felt like days.

Yugi came in, nudging the door closed with his foot. His arms were full of different pots with plants and flowers. He gave a quick bow.

"My pharaoh."

"What are you doing here?" said Atem.

"I Thought I'd put some plants in here." Said Yugi, walking to the edge of the room. He began setting up the plants, though Atem hadn't approved it. "I noticed earlier this place didn't have any. Sad, especially since you actually enjoy their presence."

"Well, you do appear to enjoy your work with great enthusiasm."

The comment made the servant chuckle. He obviously knew what Atem was getting at.

Atem watched Yugi out of the corner of his eye for a moment, before returning to his work. He already felt better with another human in the room. It didn't feel as hollow as before.

Atem had been working only a few minutes when Yugi spoke again.

"I've noticed you've been absent from the gardens the last few days."

"The work of a pharaoh takes up quite a bit of time." Said Atem, not looking up from his work.

"As does the work of the treasurer."

The quill paused. Atem's gaze lifted to watch the servant, who was still tending to the plants. There was a knowing smirk on the servant's face, as if he knew that Atem was watching him and found enjoyment in it.

"You have heard about the resent scandal." said Atem.

"Of course!"

Yugi stood back, examining his work with a critical eye before nodding to himself. He tended the plants again, shifting their positions slightly. "Everyone is talking about it, the servants aflutter with the juicy gossip. The whole thing was quite the mess after all. It's not surprising you don't trust anyone else to review the records."

"I just wish to review them before placing them in another person's hands." lied Atem smoothly. Yugi had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Atem really didn't trust anyone else to mess with the finances, but he had to keep up appearances. Even if it was to a strange servant. Actually, especially because it was a strange servant.

It was useless to lie though, based on the large grin Yugi sent his way a second later, buried in the leaves of his potted plant.

"It's hard to trust, isn't it? After being betrayed." Said Yugi.

"Is betrayal something you are familiar with?"

"Oh yeah, we're old friends. We go way back."

The comment peaked Atem's interest. Yugi had said it with such ease, even jokingly, but instead of amusing Atem, it made him frown. He knew the servant wasn't stupid. He doubted the comment was made as lightly as his tone and wording had implied.

Atem himself had experience quite a few betrayals in his relatively short term as a king. Even before that actually. People were always looking to use Atem's position and riches to bring themselves higher, as the prince or as the king. Even years later, some betrayals were too much for him to joke about. With that in mind, was the lad mocking him? Or was he down playing his own experiences?

Atem found himself leaning towards the latter. That Yugi really was familiar with betrayal. The lad was mysterious, secretive, refusing to come out of his hiding place yesterday and explain what had happened. Atem wanted to ask him about it. He wanted to command Yugi to explain how the gardens changed so vastly and where he had come from. Atem had so many questions, and as pharaoh he could force Yugi to answer them.

Yet he didn't. He knew instinctively that would be the wrong thing to do. That gaining Yugi's trust was as important as learning exactly who he was.

"Then what about your trust?" said Atem. "It must be difficult to earn I imagine."

"Maybe." Said Yugi with a non-committal shrug. "But it's easier to return when it's already been offered. Or... maybe it's the opposite."

"Or maybe both." Said Atem. "One learns to be wary of everything."

"It gets really lonely living like that doesn't it?"

And now the servant was turned fully towards Atem, polite, hands behind his back, kind smile still on his face. But his eyes held his true feelings. They were a bright violet, light, dancing with energy. Clear in understanding.

Atem almost shivered. That gaze. It felt like Yugi could see straight through him.

Perhaps he could.

Their staring match was broken by someone else entering the room. Unlike Yugi, they hadn't knocked, bursting into the room like a whirlwind. It was Isis, her eyes wide in fear. The sight made Atem stand up automatically. Isis wasn't one to panic, and the woman was obviously distressed.

"Isis, what's wrong?" said Atem.

"My pharaoh, I just had a vision." She said, touching her millennium necklace. "I just saw Marik. He's going to the tomb of Nefrekeptah."

"What? Why is he going there?"

"I think... I saw him reaching for the Book of Thoth. He means to gain its secrets."

Atem cursed, walking around his desk and striding out of the room. Isis followed closely behind, wringing her hands in worry. All her normal posture and elegance was stripped away, leaving behind a sister's worry. If they managed to save Marik before he got himself killed, Atem was going to kill him himself for making Isis worry like this.

"When did he leave?" said Atem.

"I think it must have been last night. He didn't come in and I just assumed he was training again. I stayed up. I was going to talk to him..." she trailed off, the pain too much.

"We'll take Mahad and Seto." Said Atem. "If we hurry, we can make it before he reaches the tomb."

"I am coming as well."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." Said Atem, barking at a servant to fetch Mahad and Seto. He just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Yugi watched the king and healer leave the room, completely forgetting about his presence. Silent Magician came out beside Yugi, rubbing her face with a groan.

 _"_ _Just one more day, and he would have made it."_ She said. _"There's nothing we can do now. Marik's going to get himself killed and we'll have to hope the other Bakura guy will manage to pass a trial."_

 _"_ _We're not going to let him die."_ Said Celtic, who had come out as well. _"Master will go and help, that was the point of this, wasn't it?"_

"It was." said Yugi, walking over to Atem's desk. He rummaged through the treasurer reports, picking out different mistakes and inconsistencies. Based on the pile of corrected papyrus scrolls, the king was working hard to make sure everything was fair. It was a sense of ethical duty not usually seen in someone with such power.

Yugi couldn't help his smile. The people had no idea how lucky they had it. To have such an honest man as their leader. It was incredible.

Yugi took his last plant, a bright yellow narcissus in full bloom and stuck in on Atem's cluttered desk. The trumpet shaped flower gave off a rich fragrance, one Yugi personally enjoyed. Not everyone had his good taste. Hopefully Atem would like it.

"You all ready to go?" said Yugi.

 _"_ _For like the last five minutes, yes!"_ said Sil.

Yugi winked at her, knowing it would rile her up before hurrying out of the room. He'd need to get a little help from his monsters to make it to the tomb before the pharaoh's party did.


	11. Marik's Trial: Part 3

**Thank you for your supportive reviews! Shinigami Merchant, ShinoHina4eva guest, Mariatheartist, Jaystarfighter, Alice, Mistoka, Guest 2, Scarlet Vow, and hatoo.**

 **Some of you are confused what Marik's trial is supposed to be. Honestly, you're supposed to be confused. Sil thinks it's to curb his desire for power, hence her comment about only needing to last one more day. If you remember, Yugi said that the tomb is only visible for three days, which means Marik almost made it, but at the last day he decided to go to the tomb. That being said, what has Yugi actually said about Marik and the trial? You can go back and look, but it's not needed. Everything will make sense by the end.**

 **Oh, and feel free to yell at me if I write Yuugi instead of Yugi. (Spelling the names differently helps me separate the female Yuugi in my other story. That being said, sometimes I don't notice.)**

 **Btw, I did not make up the story about the Book of Thoth. It's a thing from ancient Egyptian history.**

* * *

Marik slid off his horse, grabbing his small bag of supplies. Finally, he was here! After traveling most of the night and rising early, he had made it to the tomb of Nefrekeptah.

The tomb was fashioned in the shape of a large sphinx, the entrance laying between the enormous paws of the mystical creature. The place was old, half buried into the side of a rocky expanse. The face had been weathered from age and neglect, but Marik could still feel the power and majesty issuing from the whole thing. It exuded this eerie aura, more dangerous and haunting than that of a normal tomb. Most royalty placed some sort of protection spells on their tombs, but the magic around this tomb wasn't ordinary.

It didn't deter him one bit, instead hardening his determination to press on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Said Odion beside him, frowning at the tomb.

"We can't turn back now." Said Marik, gesturing at the tomb. "We've managed to actually find the tomb! That was one well informed servant. I'll have to tell the pharaoh to give him a raise or something when I get back."

 _When I have more power._

Just the thought of returning, overflowing with the magic from the Book of Thoth made him grin.

Marik grabbed the bronze figure of the serpent he had taken from the palace, stuffing it into his pocket. Then he smacked the horse's back, calling for it to go home. It ran off in the direction he had come, back towards the capital. There wasn't anywhere to tether it, and taking it inside wasn't possible. Besides, once he had all that power, it would probably be an easy feat for him to cross the desert with a thought.

"Are you ready?" he said to Odion.

"As always." Said Odion, following Marik.

The two of them began climbing the stone stairs, slowly ascending. With every step, Marik felt as if the temperature dropped. His insides began screaming at him to run, but he ground his teeth and pressed on. The tension reached a peak as he reached the entrance, before tapering off.

Marik smirked. Apparently only those who could wield magic would be able to enter here. Not that anything would have stood in his way.

Impatient, Marik pushed open the doors and entered the tomb.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Mold, dirt, and something foul he suspected was rotting flesh mixed together and almost made him gag.

"Ugh, it stinks!" he said, pressing his cloak against his face in an attempt to stem the awful stench. He glanced at Odion, noticing that his brother didn't seem effected in the least by the smell. It was irritating.

"Let's keep going." Said Marik, throwing aside his cloak and stomping through the dark entry way. He pulled out a torch he'd brought for the occasion, lighting it and holding it high above his head.

The entry lead into a single corridor. Just visible at the edge of the pool of light, Marik saw that it split up, no doubt leading to other forks and winding corridors. Most tombs were designed as a maze, to trap intruders and grave robbers alike. There were always treasures and other such finery inside a tomb, to accompany the dead as they passed on from this life to the next.

Marik walked forward with confidence, stopping at the fork.

"Which way do you think it is?" said Marik to Odion.

Odion stepped forward, looking both ways for a moment, before pointing down the right corridor.

"Why do you think that way?" said Marik

Odion made a face. "It stinks a lot more in this direction."

"Ha, so you can smell it."

They took the right path, stopping occasionally for traps and deciding which way to go. Twice they had to double back after hitting dead ends. As they went deeper, more decorations and hieroglyphs began to decorate the walls. It also seemed to grow darker, the air becoming heavy and stagnant. Marik was starting to have a hard time breathing.

Finally, they reached it. There was no doubt about where they were.

Marik put his hand to the door, grunting at the effort to open the stone doors.

They swung inward, wide, the light from his torch barely lighting anything, as if the room itself denied the light. Marik frowned, clutching the snake figure to his chest. He walked forward slowly, eyes looking for anything in the dark room. Odion stayed behind him, body tense.

Just a few feet ahead, Marik spotted something. It appeared to be a large basin of some sort, holding oil. Perfect.

Marik placed his torch against the oil, immediately sparking it into life. But to his surprise, it didn't end there. As the basin lit up, another a couple yards down did the same. Then another.

Soon, dozens of fires were blazing in the spacious room. They lined the outer edge, the space stuffed full of all sorts of treasures. The room was practically shining from all the gold and gems that rested within. As impressive as the sight was, it was what was in the center that caught Marik's attention.

A large slab of rock sat in the center, where a partially rotten mummy lay. The wrappings had started to fall, no longer clinging to flesh, the bones and skull of the dead man poking through the stained fabric. Its hands were folded together, clutching something.

That wasn't the only thing in the room. On either side of the mummy were two monsters.

Marik narrowed his eyes, frowning at the two of them. Why hadn't he sensed them when he first entered the tomb?

"Who are you?" said Marik.

 _"_ _We are the guardians of the tomb, and the Book of Thoth."_ answered the first monster. It was large, with a shrunken head and a strange dark gray lumpy body. It had no feet, instead a long torso that circle around and tapered to an end. Large purple claws stuck from its three fingers, a few more protruding from its stomach and shoulder blades. Sharp teeth grinned eerily at Marik, an aura of darkness and poison lurking from the thing.

"Guardians are you?" said Marik. "Then why haven't you attacked us yet?"

 _"_ _You haven't done anything that requires us to."_ Said the second monster, this one small and childlike. It was a humanoid, with round cheeks and bright red hair that was partially covered by a pointed blue hat. He had a white shirt and a blue cape that splayed out behind it's short body. From one shoulder, a gold large chain looped over his arm, no doubt what it used to cast magic through. Definitely a spell caster.

"Well, that might change." Said Marik. "I'm here to take the Book of Thoth."

 _"_ _You are not the first to come with that objective."_ Said the lumpy one. _"What makes you think you will succeed where they have failed?"_

"Sheer tenacity." said Marik, holding up the figurine. "And this."

The child monster hopped forward, curiously coming to examine the figurine. Marik almost pulled back, but stayed his ground, despite the feeling of trepidation growing In his chest. These guardians were peculiar, talking with him like this. What was their game?

 _"_ _It's a bronze figure of a serpent."_ Said the humanoid, looking back to its partner. _"You know what that means don't you?"_

The lumpy one let out a rasp, which Marik interpreted as a sigh.

 _"_ _Go back."_ Said the lumpy monster. _"That figurine will not save you from the wrath of Nefrekeptah. It's a simple rumor. You are not the first to fall prey to the temptations of the Book of Thoth and this trick. Leave, and we will let you go in peace."_

"Do you really expect me to leave? When I've already made it this far?" said Marik. "You know I will do no such thing."

 _"_ _Then you are a fool."_ Spat the gray one, flexing it's claws menacingly. _"Surely you have heard the stories. You have heard why the book is buried here and why we stand to guard it. Nefrekeptah stole the book from Thoth and gained its secrets. In punishment, Thoth killed his wife and child. No power in this world could bring them back and Nefrekeptah committed suicide in his grief. Even if you take the book, you will not come out unscathed for stealing from Thoth."_

"Is that what you are then?" Said Mairk. "The _Kas_ of his wife and child. Of Nefrekeptah's dead family?"

The gray monster just growled, its body tense, emitting a dark aura. The child beside Marik grimaced at him, walking back to its companion.

 _"_ _If you know the dangers, then we stand blameless of our actions_." Said the child, looking sad. _"please leave, or we will kill you."_

"Not a chance."

Nothing they would say could make him leave. He knew where Nefrekeptah had failed, and Marik wouldn't repeat that mistake. He would properly protect his family and those he loved. With the book from the God of Knowledge and Magic, there was no way Marik would be lacking in power.

Marik drew his sword, hearing Odion do the same behind him.

 _"_ _Then you leave us no choice."_ Said the child, holding out his chain.

Spells sparked to life in front of the child, shooting towards Marik.

Marik dodged the spell and darted forward towards the _Ka_. The other lumpy monster stepped in front of the other k _a_ , raising its menacing claws. A dark purple cloud issued from it's body, heading straight for Marik.

Odion came forward, pulling his sword back before swinging it forward with a cry. The force from the swing swept aside the smoke, revealing the gray monster again. Marik took the split second of confusion to get in close, slashing at its side.

His sword tore through the monster, splitting and revealing dark energy inside. A _Ka_ was technically not a physical being, so it did not receive blows like a human, whose physical body would spill on the ground in the form of blood. Instead, as a spirit, their spiritual selves were damaged, leaking shadow magic.

The gray monster recovered quickly, launching an attack back at Marik, who parried the claws with his sword. He grunted at the effort. The monster was strong! And the large claws were unlike anything he had fought against before.

The attacks continued, Marik desperately keeping up his defense against the monster. The thing fought with vigor, it's tail swinging around to trip Marik, who dodged the spiked tail, springing back. Something flickered from the corner of his eyes. A spell shot towards him, no doubt from the little chibi monster. Mairk summoned his magic, shadows pulled from the dark and stretching up to swallow the spell, but his attention had cost him.

The gray deformed monster took a swing at Marik, who couldn't block in time.

Odion appeared, barreling into the monster and throwing them both off balance. The two grappled for a moment, Marik quickly scanning for the other monster. The humanoid was on the ground, one arm severed, it's chain broken. Odion had taken it down no problem. Marik just had to make sure that it didn't recover and attack.

Marik drew back, calling forth his magic. It fluttered, writhed, and the shadows answered him. They gleefully agreed, preparing to attack in the way he commanded them to. He just hoped Odion would last long enough for him to gather the energy needed.

The other two were still fighting, Odion quickly losing ground against the gray monster. It slashed at his arm, Odion blocking the attack with his magic.

"Odion!" cried Marik, gritting his teeth, sweat rolling down his face. His brother glanced at him, understanding what Marik was doing. Odion quickly created distance, shoving the monster away.

Marik released the spell.

The shadows darted from Marik, quickly lacing together around the two _Kas_. The dark energy formed a cage, making them unable to escape. They were trapped.

 _"_ _Release us!"_ called the gray monster, growing in anger. The gray depression where it's eyes should be turned towards Marik. _"You will regret it. Do not be a fool."_

"A fool would listen and release you." Said Marik, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "That was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be. How are you Odion?"

"I'm fine." Said Odion stiffly. He was breathing hard, but he didn't appear to have many injuries. The worst was a large bruise already starting to form on his left arm, the sleeve of his robes completely torn away.

"Good." Said Marik, smiling triumphant. "Then let us get what we came here for."

Marik approached the mummy. He kept an eye on the two caged monsters, wary of their sudden silence. They had taken the subjugation too well. The gray one was watching him, head following his path.

Marik stopped at the stone slab, now getting a perfect look at the mummy. It's hands were folded over an old gray tome, covered in dust, the Eye of Wadjet gleaming on the cover.

Marik carefully tugged at the book, the skeletal fingers releasing it from its grasp. Marik held the book out, reveling in the moment, a large, impossibly thrilled grin stretching across his whole face.

"We did it." Said Marik, "We have the book Odion!"

It was old, as if it were on the brink of falling apart, but there was mistaking it. He could feel the sheer power in the pages between his hands, trembling from excitement and adrenaline. Finally, he could become stronger. He could protect everyone.

A low rumble shook the ground, making Marik stumble. He lurched forward, the sound so loud it reverberated through his chest, teeth rattling. He kept his hands tightly grasped around the tome, eyes screwed shut against the sound.

Then it was gone.

Marik opened his eyes, staring around, alarmed. Nothing had changed.

"What was that?" cried Marik.

 _"We warned you."_ Said the smaller _Ka_ , snapping Marik's attention to it. Half of its arm had already regrown, the humanoid giving Marik a pitiful look. _"Now you cannot escape."_

* * *

 **Lord Poison: Mother's Ka**

 **Gagaga Child: Child's Ka**


	12. Marik's Trial: Part 4

**Thank you for your reviews my friends! hatoo, Shinigami Merchant, Mariatheartist, Mistoka, Guildsnake, ShinoHina4eva, itsybitsyLucy, and Scarlet Vow. There is a special place in my heart for you guys. I read my sister these reviews and she knows some of your names as well as I do. haha. XD And of course thank you all of those reading and following and faving!**

 **Mariatheartist, yes the previous chapter was on the short side. Hopefully this will make up for it. And you're not alone, I can totally see Indiana Jones aspects in this. Haha. Well it is a tomb, and gold and treasure and stuff. ANd get some sleep Guildsnake! Ahah. I do the same thing when I find a good fic. Sleep is secondary on the importance list.**

 **Now lets see what happens next!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rumbling started again, this time distinctly issuing from behind Marik. He spun around, then froze.

Dark purple shadows were frothing from the mummy, spilling over the stone table and onto the floor. A huge, hulking blue form began to rise, shrouded in the energy and evil of the shadow magic. It unfurled, revealing pointed bat wings that stretched wide. Four arms protruded from its shoulders, snake heads instead of hands forming the ends. The monster's own head was completely bald, yellow slits opening and fixing on Marik.

Marik stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over himself. For the first time since entering the tomb, he felt fear.

The fiend opened its mouth and spoke, it's voice shaking the room.

 _"_ _Thief!"_ it roared, and Marik clamped his hands over his ears again, groaning in pain. " _You have stolen from the God of the Moon, Wisdom and Magic. You will receive your punishment!"_

A clawed foot stepped forward, and Marik was jolted out of his shock. He dove sideways on instinct. A second later, one of the snake heads struck where he had been. The other came swinging around to meet him.

Marik completed his roll to dodge, rising and getting out of reach of the fiend. He ran swiftly around the creature.

"Odion, we'll attack it on both sides." Called Marik.

Odion followed Marik's example, running the opposite direction.

The fiend paused, not sure which way to turn or who to follow. Its large wings knocked over some of the piles of treasure, spilling the coins into Marik's path. He vaulted over them, then pushed forward to attack its back. He saw Odion do the same with the monster's side.

Both their attacks connected at the same time. His sword grated against the hard scales, the screech of the collision making his hairs stand. He finished his swing, dodging out of the way of the fiend's snake heads as they lunged for him. He quickly examined his sword, then cursed. The edge was dull, chipped and partially broken. It was useless. The metal wasn't doing any damage.

"His skin is too hard." Said Marik. "Odion, you know what to do!"

Marik drew back his hand, forming a dark spear of magic. Then he thrust it forward, aiming for the fiend's side.

Black wings swept forward, covering the fiend's body from his attack. The magic collided with the wing, vanishing without leaving a mark.

The fiend drew out its wings, flapping them hard before Marik could form another spell. The wind pressure blew gold and treasure everywhere, the wind and metal hitting Marik. He tripped over something. A rolled up tapestry.

The fiend was turning towards him, aiming for Marik's vulnerable state. Then it suddenly turned direction, roaring at something.

Marik scrambled to his feet, then his heart dropped.

Odion was taking on the fiend. He had noticed Mairk's stumble and had attacked the fiend to prevent it from taking advantage of the fall. Trails of blood were already dripping down his arms from puncture wounds.

Marik's fear spiked, and suddenly more than the fiend, Marik was afraid of losing Odion. Of losing his brother.

He hollered, crazed by desperation as he dove forward and shoved his sword into the shoulder of the fiend.

The blade shattered, metal shavings slicing into his hands as it slipped from his grasp.

One of the fiend's hands darted out, smashing against Marik's side.

He went flying, the world tumbling, then he crunched against stone. Something snapped in his wrist. Pain blossomed everywhere as he crumpled. He could barely breathe, desperately trying to blink the stars from his eyes.

Gritting his teeth, Marik stumbled to his feet. His eyes focused just in time to see the fiend descend on him again, the pointed fangs of the snake heading straight for his heart.

"No!"

Odion stepped in front of Marik. His eyes widened, watching, unable to do anything as the fiend's snake head pierced inside his brother's shoulder.

Odion screamed, except it wasn't the cry of a man. It was a wail, a screeching, like a monster in pain. The cry mingled with the fiend's shrieking, making the tomb shake and tremble.

Marik fell to his knees, gasping, eyes shut tight, trying to block out the sound. The horrible, shrieking sounds of death. Pain, anger, confusion and so many other emotions welling up inside of him until he felt he might burst.

And then he wasn't there.

The tomb was gone

Instead, he was at home, standing before his enraged father.

Odion was between them, the end of a knife sticking from his back.

"Odion!" cried Marik, panicked.

 _No, no, no, no! This isn't happening! Not again._

Odion turned, blood trailing from his mouth, eyes calm.

Then his form fuzzed, bleeding into another one.

A _Ka_ stood before him, this one with dark black skin, the head of a snake protruding from it's back. It grabbed Marik, shoving him back and into the wall.

 _"_ _Master Marik. We have to get out of here."_ The monster hissed.

Marik watched him, dazed, only partially understanding. Behind them, the cages of the other two _Kas_ were almost broken. The third monster, the huge impossible fiend was picking itself off the floor. Two of its arms were broken, a large gash on its chest. It slowly approached, an angel of death, each step sending a shot of fear through Marik's chest.

Marik was jolted again by the dark monster.

 _"_ _Please! You have to get out of here."_

But he couldn't process it all in time. Everything felt too surreal. As if he were completely detached, not at all involved in the world around him.

The fiend roared, lunging for them.

The dark monster shoved Marik aside, holding up his gold shield to block the attack. Its sword came out, cutting at the fiend and fighting with all its might.

 _"_ _RUN!"_ it yelled.

The word jolted Marik from his daze. He saw the monster now, and he also saw Odion.

Odion's _Ka_.

Odion still protecting him, even now.

Marik scrambled to his feet, slipping on something laying on the ground. It was the Book of Thoth. It had fallen from his pocket.

Marik picked it up, holding what he had come here for. The exit was close by, he could run and escape. The guardians would not be able to venture past the tomb. He had everything he wanted.

A ripping sound met Marik's ears. The fiend had torn off an arm of Odion's _Ka_. The snake like monster slumped to the ground, unable to fight back any longer. It raised it's one still attached head, looking to Marik, its red eyes pleading for him to run.

Marik clenched his jaw, turning around.

He sprinted to one of the basins of fire and held the Book of Thoth over the flames

"Hey!" he yelled. "Aren't you missing something?"

The fiend stopped, turning to look at Marik. Its yellow eyes narrowed, a low growl issuing from its mouth.

"You're the guardian of this, are you not?" called Marik, heart thumping. "You're not doing such a great job of it. My hands, they just might…. Slip!"

Marik threw the book high into the air above the flames.

The fiend flew forward, reaching for the book. Marik took the moment to sprint around it, slipping over coins. He grabbed hold of Odion's _Ka_ , helping it raise itself from the ground, then took off down the corridor. They didn't stop running, stumbling and panting through the winding corridors. His heart was thumping in his head, pain jarring him with every step, but he didn't slow. He could feel the monsters on their heels, howling at them in rage.

Then Marik saw the entrance. They were almost there!

Something hit Marik in the back.

Mairk cried out as he fell forward, his arm catching and pulling the _Ka_ down with him. They tumbled, bumping heads and scraping hands against hard rock as they fell.

He stopped rolling, dazed, blinking at the sky above him

 _The sky!_

Marik sat up, squinting at the sun as he held up a hand to shade his eyes.

They had fallen down the stairs, landing at the bottom of the entrance. He could just make out a dark shadow inside the tomb, curling and thrashing in the dark. It wrapped around the doors, slowly drawing them together.

With a grating boom, the entrance to the tomb closed.

Marik watched, stunned as before his eyes, the entire tomb shimmered, wavering like a mirage.

Then it was gone.

Marik let out a loud breath, mentally swearing inside his head. That had been way too close. And extremely stupid. He was lucky to be alive. A little worse for wear based on his smarting ribs and wrist, but he was alive.

 _"_ _Master? Are you alright?"_

Marik looked up from his wrist, examining the monster beside him. Odion's _Ka_. He could finally get a good look at it.

The body was reptilian and snake like, it's chest covered by cracked armor embellished with gold. It's matching shield and sword were on the ground, both broken from the fight. While the face was shaped like a human, it was completely covered with a black obsidian mask, only red gems like eyes shone through. The creature should have felt menacing, evil and dark, but Marik only felt comfort in its presence.

Marik finally understood, or rather, he finally remembered. He remembered his father's rage. He remembered the man going for Marik with a knife, and Odion stepping in to save his life. He then remembered the helplessness, the fear, and then the rage as he had taken the same knife that had killed his brother and shoved it into his father's heart.

Then there was confusion, and eventually nothing, except the lingering fervent desire to get stronger. To gain the strength needed to protect his family again. To protect Odion.

"Except you are already dead." Said Marik, voicing his thoughts to the _Ka_. It just stood there, one arm still missing from the fight. "I couldn't accept what happened. So I imagined you were my brother and I forgot about murdering my father. Except you aren't my brother. You're his _Ka_."

The monster nodded, confirming Marik's suspicions. Even after death, Odion had wanted to protect Marik, forcing his _Ka_ to stay bound to this world.

Marik didn't deserve such loyalty. He'd even forgotten about it completely, too scared and weak to remember the event. So he'd replaced the _Ka_ in his mind as Odion to keep up appearances. He now knew that this was what had been following him for the past few months. Ever since his father had died and Odion had given his life to save Marik's.

"I'm sorry." Said Marik. "You were hurt because of my stubbornness."

 _"_ _Do not think much on it."_ The monster said, it's voice more of a hiss then anything.

"No, I will. I have been a fool."

No wonder he had felt so weak these past months. He had been trying to change himself, do something to remove the guilt of his brother's death from his head. Marik gripped his hair in frustration, thinking of all the stupid things he had done. How he had worried his sister, bothered the troops, and almost gotten himself killed in the tomb of Nefrekeptah.

It was time for him to start making amends. For his brother. His sister. For everything.

Marik lowered his hand, eyeing the _Ka_.

"What is your name?" said Marik.

 _"_ _I was called Embodiment of Apophis."_ it said.

"Embodiment of Apophis." said Marik, testing the name. Then he hesitated, not sure if it would accept his offer. "You will heal faster if you're bound to someone… I can be your partner, if you'd like."

Embodiment of Apophis bowed its masked head, bending it's one arm across his chest as he spoke. _"It would be my greatest honor to serve you in that way."_

Marik smiled, truly smiled in what felt like the first time in years. A warmth he had so desperately been missing spread through him, calming his mind and heart. He stood up, holding out a hand to the creature.

"I, Marik Ishtar, offer my soul and bind myself to thee, Embodiment of Apophis. Let the bond be formed, never to be broken except in death."

Light shot from Marik's chest, connecting with the center of the Ka. Apophis's whole body started to glow, slowly disappearing until it was gone. Marik placed a hand over his heart, recognizing the _Ka_ , now resting safely within his own soul.

"Thank you." He said, "And I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, standing outside in the sun. He just concentrated on breathing, reveling in this feeling, knowing that Odion was still with him in a way.

The sound of hoofs brought him out of his meditation.

Four horsemen were approaching, galloping swiftly across the desert floor. Marik didn't move, watching as they approached. He immediately recognized Isis, Atem, Seto and Mahad atop their mounts.

They came to a halt in front of Marik, Isis jumping from her horse and striding towards Marik, her face a picture of worry.

"Isis." started Marik, walking forward. "I'm-"

Then he stumbled, the world tipping.

Isis just caught him, helping him slump to the ground. Then her hands were examining his body, both with a physician's and sister's care.

"Oh Marik, just look at you." Isis said, sadness and relief in her voice. "You're a mess. Why did you do such a stupid, stupid thing you complete fool."

"Well, you know me." Said Marik, attempting a lopsided grin. "Can't stay out of trouble."

Isis's eye's softened, her eyes misting over. Vaguely he was aware of the other three stepping off their horses and walking towards them. Marik didn't pay them any attention, focusing on his sister. Really focusing on her. He recognized the soft red behind those strong eyes, the worry and fear she was openly displaying. Another thing he had to make right.

Marik reached with his good wrist, pulling her hand off his shoulder and placing it next to his heart.

"I'm so sorry sister." He said, sincerity in his voice and heart, making both constrict. "For worrying you. For everything. But I'm better now, I promise. It's all alright."

Isis put a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as they finally spilled her grief. The hand in his was shaking slightly. Then her fingers curled around his, strength flooding through the connection as she removed the hand from her face, revealing a soft smile.

Nothing else was said. They understood each other. They had both experienced regret and pain, but today that all stopped. Today they were finally ready to start healing from their past.

The pharaoh step forward, looking towards him.

"The _Ka_ that was following you." Said Atem. "You've become bonded with it, no?"

Mairk nodded.

Atem's shoulders relaxed, revealing the internal tension his face hadn't shown.

"I'm relieved Marik." Atem said. "Come. Let's get you home."

Home.

Gratitude swelled in Marik's heart. They would probably lecture him later, but for now, they were relieved. They were happy he had finally woken from his nightmare.

He closed his eyes, feeling the new _Ka_ within himself. His new partner and friend. The shadow self of his adopted brother. Of the man that had saved his life. Marik was ready to accept his past and move forward.

* * *

Yugi bent down, carefully picking up a partially burnt page. He held it between his thumb and forefinger, examining it.

"I can't believe he threw the book in the air." Said Yugi sorrowfully, thumbing through the Book of Thoth and slipping the page in its proper place. "Who does that? There should be laws against mistreating books."

 _"_ _It was smart to use what he wanted against us."_ Said Lord Poison, the lumpy gray monster nodding in respect. _"He may have been a thief, but he was a cleaver thief."_

"Yes, but he threw the book in the fire!" said Yugi, sighing in frustration as he picked up another page of the book. "Do you know how long it's going to take for me to restore this? I'll have to go talk to Thoth and that's always a headache. I thought Sil's lectures were bad."

A few of the other monsters in his head gave nods in agreement, some of them remembering the last time Yugi had talked to Thoth. The god was full of himself, more so than the others because of his knowledge and magic. He had no tact or people smarts whatsoever, completely oblivious to the stupid way he acted, making him worse than demonized _Kas_.

Okay, maybe not that bad, but he _was_ insufferable.

Yugi examined the book in his hand, noticing the pages that stuck out. Half of it probably wasn't legible due to age and abuse. He turned to the guardians of the tomb, Gagaga Child and Lord Poison, the _Kas_ of Nefrekeptah's dead wife and child.

"What do you think guys?" said Yugi. "Should we have Thoth write a new one? I could barely read this when I became a Hikari, and that was a long time ago."

The Book of Thoth, the power to control the heavens and the earth, or so that's what the legends said. It held all the needed spells and knowledge for the Hikari and Yami, their roles here on the earth and how to communicate with the Gods. So yeah, in a way, the power to control the heavens and the earth. When Yugi had become the Hikari, he had played a lot of 'guess the text' because of the stupid illegible thing. He hated bad records.

 _"_ _We will mention it to him."_ Said Lord Poison. _"But he won't be happy to hear you let that mortal touch the book. We won't stop him if he goes after you."_

"It's your fault for letting him win." replied Yugi.

 _"_ _You're the one that led him here with that bronze figurine."_ Said Gagag Child, shaking his head in exasperation. _"And you chained up Mystical Beast Serket, the main guardian. Can you release him now!?"_

Yugi glanced at the ceiling, considering. Shackled to the surface of the tomb, half shrouded in shadow was a large _Ka_. The body was skeletal, like a deformed scorpion, dozens of interlinking exoskeletons that coiled around in a long chain. Its claws had been sealed closed by Yugi, blood stains from previous victims permanently coloring its entire body red. In the center of its head was a single eye, gold, wide and all seeing. The thing was enormous, growing off every tomb raider and thief it encountered, feeding of the _Kas_ of those less fortunate.

This was the real _Ka_ of Nefrekeptah.

"Not yet." Said Yugi, placing the book respectfully back in its place. "Marik and his party aren't far enough away. I won't have you chasing them down after I put all that work into helping him."

The skeletal _Ka_ growled, the whole room shaking in its anger. Sil, who was standing beside him, winced, clapping a hand over one of her ears as she squinted at the beast. Even the other two guardians cowered.

Yugi just sighed.

"Fine, just don't do anything or else I will hurt you." Said Yugi, lazily releasing the spell. "But I had to do it. You would have killed him instantly had I not substituted a different monster for the final boss."

The black chains on the _Ka_ snapped off, leaving the monster to slowly slither down, coming to stare at Yugi with its one eye. It loomed over Yugi, dwarfing his small frame. Acid dripped from its mouth as it opened and gave a light growl.

"I'm sorry." Said Yugi softly, shaking his head. "I can't release you to the shadow realm. Not until Thoth is satisfied. I'll talk to him again, but you will continue to guard this place for as long as he commands."

Mystical Beast Serket gave a low rumbled in response. Then it backed up, slinking into the shadows to dissolve away.

Yugi gave a light wave at the other two _Kas_. They each gave Yugi a nod before following their leader into the dark.

Yugi strolled back through the tomb, escaping out into the semi dark air. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. With no fires or other lights from the city, the sky was the only source of light, stars twinkling in the cloudless sky.

 _"_ _You are the most insufferable master I have ever had the misfortune to be bound to!"_

Sil was pouting… again.

"You're the one that assumed this trial was about his desire for power." Said Yugi, walking down the steps to make his way home. "It's not my fault you mislead yourself. It was obvious he thought the _Ka_ following him was his dead brother."

Of course, everyone that could see and sense _Kas_ had known that Marik had an untethered _Ka_ following him. Celtic had realized it, but Sil hadn't noticed the way Marik had been addressing it.

 _"_ _Gah! You're infuriating."_ Pouted Sil. _"But… I can see why you wouldn't want him. As you said, he's too weak. Especially since…"_ she cleared her throat. _"If he can't take that sort of trauma in his past, he would have crumbled under the pressure of being a Yami."_

"Exactly." Said Yugi. It was why this trial had been pointless from the beginning. Marik may have healed after this, but the scar is still fresh. Too much tension and it would rip open anew. Yugi didn't have the time needed for Marik to heal properly. Yugi needed a Yami now.

 _"_ _Then it's all on that last guy."_ Said Celtic, coming out as well. Kuriboh joined them, snuggling into Yugi's arms as it hummed happily. _"But if he isn't compatible, what then?"_

"I'll explode and die." Said Yugi happily, ruffling Kuriboh's fur. "Anyone want to race home?"

Both Celtic and Sil gave him a mild glare while Kuriboh immediately took off towards the palace. Yugi laughed, racing after the monster.

* * *

 **Legendary fiend: End boss Marik fought.  
**


	13. Can I Trust You?

**Thank you guys for your reviews last chapter! Mariatheartist, Jaystarfighter, Lea1985, Guest, Mistoka, Scarlet Vow, ShinoHina4eva, Mandyrobin, hatoo, Guest, Myfanfix, and Alice. Wonderful amazing people!  
**

 **I was thrilled at your responses to the last chapter as well as the new readers entering this scene. Welcome all! XD** **I really appreciate the time you take to write your responses to the chapters.**

 **And my dear Alice, the cookie did help. It gave me super powers to stay up all night instead of going to bed like a normal human should. Did you lace it with something?**

 **So here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The spirit was tearing at his hair, spittle dripping from barred teeth as he seethed, hollering at the one person that could hear him.

 _"_ _They're all murders, they deserve to die! Every last one of them. It's their fault! I'll kill each and every last one of them!"_

"Your anger can do nothing now." Said Yugi calmly, eyeing the spirit. "Let it go."

Yugi was in the process of trying to sooth a spirit, still tied to this world due to their own anger and grief. The two of them were behind a pub, a dirty alleyway full of trash and feces, a place suited not even for rats. Yet it had become this man's resting place, his body on the ground as flies and vermin feasted on his flesh.

 _"_ _How can I?!"_ the spirit yelled, tears now falling from his face. _"My friend raped my fiancé and then got the whole town to believe I did it. They didn't even listen. They just killed me while that demon is still out there with what should have been my wife! They all deserve to burn for what they did. You could do it. You could get them for me. Kill them all. Carry out justice in the name of Anubis."_

"I won't." said Yugi.

The man's face turned ugly, twisted in anger. He lunged for Yugi, arms outstretched to catch his throat.

The spirit passed straight through.

Yugi didn't flinch. Slowly, he turned, watching the broken man as he beat at the ground, howling in misery and cursing every deity he could remember. Yugi allowed this to continue for a few more moments, knowing it wasn't going to stop soon. He hoped it would, but in his experience, spirits like this never let go.

"The choice is yours." Said Yugi. "I will not wait much longer. You can either find peace now, or pass to the afterlife with regrets, and trust me, it's a lot harder to forgive there than it is here."

But the man didn't answer, shaking his head and muttering over and over again for Ra to strike down his friends and family.

With a grimace, Yugi knelt down and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

Flashes of the spirit's life entered Yugi's head, but he blinked them away, keeping them from his heart and soul. He didn't have any need of them. Instead, he channeled his magic, the magic of a Hikari. The light to lead the man where he should go.

The spirit shivered, snapping his attention onto Yugi, accusing and angry. Those eyes slowly disappeared, their anger the last thing he saw of the man.

Yugi let his hand drop, hanging his head.

"I hope you find peace." He said to the empty air.

Yugi jumped to his feet, placing his hands behind his head and waltzing back through the alley.

 _"_ _Everyone ready to do this?"_ said Yugi internally.

 _"_ _Of course."_

Yugi felt them. Each of the monsters replying within him, ready to fight. For before them was the demonized _Ka_ of the spirit Yugi have just sent away. It was a great Mammoth, a skeleton with large tusks. The bone wasn't white, but a dark gray color, half melted. The corruption on this one was bad, the monster fully demonized. It had obviously changed before the man had died.

The Mammoth stomped its feet, ready to charge now that it wasn't bound to anyone. Free to roam and attack as it wanted.

"Too bad for you, I won't let that happen." Said Yugi.

The Mammoth charged.

Its body pounded the stone, making the place shake as it bent its head, going straight for Yugi.

He watched it approach, widened his stance, and waited.

Just as the tusk was about to impale his chest, Yugi twisted his body, grabbing hold. He flung himself upward, feet hitting the tusk before running up the bone. The mammoth threw its head to the side in an attempt to shake Yugi off. He held on, waiting for it to swing back before using the momentum to push off. He spent a blissful second soaring in the air, before falling again, heading straight for the back of the Mammoth's head.

Yugi held his arm outstretched, summoning the powers from Celtic. A longsword appeared and fell into in his hand, heavy and powerful. Yugi swung the sword, aiming for the space between the vertebra.

The sword severed straight through the connection.

The Mammoth's head fell. Its whole body then collapsed, falling apart as it continued forward from the momentum. Yugi jumped off the _Ka_ as his footing fell away, the whole thing skidding to a halt in a pile of bones.

Yugi touched solid ground, letting the sword disappear. The Mammoth gave one last groan before dissolving into dark smoke.

 _"_ _Good clean cut."_ Said Celtic inside Yugi's head. _"Couldn't have done it better myself."_

"I thought it went pretty well." Said Yugi with a smile, walking up to the dark smoke. "Now all that's left is clean up."

A _Ka_ was much easier to tether if it was defeated first. If left alone after being destroyed, the _Ka_ would reform back to where or whatever it was bound to. Yugi would tether the monster to himself way before that happened.

He now stood in front of the demonized _Ka_ , raising his hands. His violet eyes began to glow in earnest, the flecks of silver shining bright. It lit his whole face, casting an eerie glow amongst the darkness of the alleyway. A light wind beat at his hair and clothes, charging the air with his power.

 _"_ _I, Yugi Muto, Hikari and acting Yami of Anubis, bind your soul to mine."_ Said Yugi, voice echoing with power. _"Surrender, and submit to my will."_

Dark chains darted out of Yugi's outstretched hands, encircling the smoke. It formed a perfect sphere, preventing any of the smoke from escaping. They stopped moving, chains flashing as they solidified around the Ka.

Then all at once, the chains yanked the _Ka_ into Yugi.

He absorbed it, inhaling every last bit of the demonized monster.

Yugi gasped, eyes flashing, magic fluctuating. He felt it. Everything. All the hot boiling anger towards the man's friend. All the crushing guilt at seeing his fiancé hurt. The pain as his friends and family beat him to death, breaking his body until he could no longer move. Every stitch of emotion the man had ever felt, Yugi felt it as it if were his own.

Then he felt something worse. Something that made his own fear spike.

He felt something inside him crack.

Yugi jerked forward, breathing hard as he pushed the past and emotions away, locking the _Ka_ within himself. He buried it thoroughly, completely, placing layer after layer on the thing.

There were a few tense moments where he struggled, grasping for control.

Then it was quiet, only the soft buzz of the new tethered _ka_ inside his soul.

 _"_ _I saw that!"_ said Sil, popping out of Yugi's chest, her one eye wide and fearful. _"That was rebound. You're almost over your limit!"_

Yugi grimaced, stretching and giving a groan as he shrugged off the last lingering emotions of the _Ka_. Of course she noticed. Nothing ever escaped her notice. She was like a hawk, always looking for Yugi to show weakness.

"It was just his residual anger." Said Yugi, with practiced patience. "You don't see or feel his past, I do. It always hits me worse when I initially absorb it."

 _"I'm not talking about that."_ She said. _"Come on, you've absorbed much more murderous and evil Kas before. What are we going to do? You need to stop absorbing anything else until we get your Yami and-"_

 _"_ _Just leave the master alone."_ Said Celtic, coming out and scowling at Sil. _"He knows what he's doing. He's not stupid enough to go past his limit."_

Yugi tuned out their argument as Sil turned her irritation onto Celtic. He cautiously searched inside himself, looking for the damage.

What he saw was not good.

 _"_ _-indulging in everything he does."_ Sil was saying, pointing a finger at Celtic. _"Or have you forgotten your duty and promise?"_

"You're like my resident mother," interrupted Yugi with a laugh. "except instead of living in your place, you won't leave mine. You know, some of the other monsters have started complaining. They're a little jealous of all the time you hog following me around. So if you could tone it down on the nagging, I think they'd appreciate it."

Sil turned her head to him, face unreadable. Then she broke out into a large grin.

 _"Fine then"_ said Sil, voice overly sweet. _"Since the other monsters are so eager to spend time with you, I'll send one to keep you company."_

Yugi didn't like the smile she was wearing.

"Wait, don't-!" he stared.

Sil vanished. A second later, another monster appeared. It was a tall thin humanoid, with an elongated neck. Almost every inch was covered in a thick black and teal metal. A strange mask was buckled to his face, red eyes staring blankly at Yugi.

 _"_ _I heard you needed assistance."_ Said Jinzo, his voice dead and without emotion. Yugi didn't know what robots were, but this man talked like one. Jinzo never payed attention to what was going on with Yugi, which Yugi was perfectly alright with... except Jinzo seemed to take Sil's words as law instead of Yugi's.

The _Ka_ freaked him out personally.

"I'm fine. Sil was joking." Said Yugi, holding up his hands. "Seriously, there's no need for you to be out here."

But the _Ka_ didn't move, his stillness completely unnatural. There wasn't any sign he had heard Yugi.

Yugi exchanged a glance with Celtic, who just frowned as if to say, _'not my problem.'_

Very helpful indeed.

 _"_ _Sil! Tell Jinzo to go back!"_ said Yugi internally. _"Come on Sil, why can't we just get along?"_

He was met with silence. She was determined to punish him in this way.

Yugi turned his attention to the silent _Ka_ beside him, still there.

Not moving.

Watching him.

"You are just so creepy!" Said Yugi with a shake of his head. "Fine, let's go home."

He quickly made his way out of the horrible back alleyway. Celtic disappeared inside of Yugi while Jinzo kept his form, following silently. Yugi tried really hard not to shiver every time he looked at the _Ka,_ but was hard.

Yugi paused as he passed the body on the ground. He made a mental note to mention it to the proper authorities.

Angry spirit or no, an innocent man deserved a better resting place than a trash pile.

* * *

Jinzo followed Yugi all the way back to the palace. Yugi even ran at full speed, hoping to outrun the Ka… which was silly once he thought about it. Jinzo was tethered to Yugi so it was impossible.

A few citizens of Egypt got to enjoy the strange breeze that blasted past them like a tornado. Had they been able to see what was happening, they would have seen a spiky-haired short man tearing down the road while a creepy green monster hovered after him.

The attempt had been useless. Jinzo was still there, but Yugi decided to take a different approach. He decided to ignore the monster as if it weren't there.

 _"_ _I know he's bugging you."_ Said Sil, trotting alongside Yugi as they walked down one of the lanes of the gardens. _"Just promise you won't tether any other Kas until you get a Yami."_

"He's not bothering me." Said Yugi resolutely.

 _"_ _Sure he's not."_

Their childish argument was interrupted as he noticed someone. It was the millennium necklace bearer, Isis. She was seated on a bench, reading through a scroll. Her long black hair was peaking from under her headdress, spilling over one shoulder. As Yugi got closer, she noticed him approach.

Yugi bowed his head to her in silence.

"You are the new gardener?" she said.

"I am mistress." Said Yugi.

"You may raise your head."

Yugi complied, meeting slanted eyes. They were studying Yugi with curiosity, magic gathering around her necklace. She was trying to see his past and future.

Yugi had wondered when this would happen. It was just a matter of time before Atem set someone on him to investigate. Yugi wasn't very good at keeping low, and the pharaoh himself was aware of Yugi, thought the man wasn't sure what he was. No matter how much the king appeared to like Yugi, it would be foolish for Atem to trust him with no cause. Best set a millennium bearer on Yugi to see what his intentions were.

"You've changed a few things I see." She said, nodding to the area. "It is good work. No wonder the king is pleased."

"Your kind words honor me." Said Yugi, giving another short bow. "I had a great instructor."

 _"_ _Only the best!"_ cried Dryad inside, as if Isis had complemented her instead of Yugi.

"Yes, I'm sure they are proud." Said Isis, standing up. She reached forward casually, to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The moment wasn't awkward, and if Yugi wasn't aware of what she was doing, he wouldn't have thought twice about it.

And then her skin brushed his.

Magic flared inside of her necklace. Her hand jerked back so hard she stumbled, eyes widened as far as the lids would permit. She was staring at Yugi, breathing hard, face completely white.

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" said Yugi, tilting his head innocently at her. "You don't look well. Perhaps you've been out in the sun for too long?"

Ten long seconds passed as she stared at him, her breaths short and ragged. He didn't change his posture, waiting for her to recover.

Then she swallowed, her stance relaxing.

"Yes I uh, guess I've been out here too long." She said, wiping her brow with a shaky hand.

"Would you like me to get you some water?" said Yugi.

"No, that's not necessary. I will be fine on my own."

The woman spun on her heel and practically fled from Yugi, still graceful even in retreat.

Yugi watched her go, his impassive face slowly melting into a frown. That wasn't a good sign. Usually he was able to completely block any prying magic from the millennium items. She must be a powerful user if she managed to get any sort of information.

Or maybe he should actually try to block her next time.

 _"_ _Worried?"_ said Sil to his right.

"Not really, I- HOLY RA!"

Yugi fell over, having turned and found himself face to face with the creepy mask of Jinzo.

Yugi scrambled away before getting to his feet, dusting off his tunic.

"Not cool Sil." Said Yugi, scowling at her. "I nearly blew up the gardens in reaction."

"How can you say such things? Jinzo is such a sweetheart." Cooed Sil, grabbing Jinzo arm and hugging it happily to her chest.

Yugi gagged, hurrying away from the scene before he really became sick.

* * *

Atem was walking back from the throne room, tired after a long day of work. There were still a lot of people to go through after the finances fiasco. It was hard work trying to sort through the guilty and innocent, even with magical items.

It was nearing evening, and he was already daydreaming about laying in his bed and getting some sleep. Or maybe the gardens. It had been a while since he had seen the servant Yugi. The lad never failed to lift Atem's spirits, as well as confuse him.

Either way, Atem would be glad once the whole mess with the finances was done. He was just grateful he had found someone he could trust to take up the new position.

He made his way to the treasurer's office, entering after giving a knock. He might be the pharaoh, but he still thought it polite to let people know he was coming in.

The room had been changed from the previous treasurer, mostly bare save a few items. A desk, a shelf mostly empty save a few scrolls, and a single broad-leafed plant in the corner. Nowhere in the palace was simple, each stretch of wall including some form of hieroglyphics or murals, but it was simple compared to the rest of the palace. Perhaps the new treasurer would decorate it more when he had the time.

A servant stood at hand next to the desk where a blonde man was scribbling furiously, hunched over his work.

"You're going to kill your back if you sit like that." Said Atem. "Why do you think I sit up straight when I work? Besides for appearances sake."

Marik looked up from the scroll, eyeing him. "I thought it was to cover up your short comings."

"Careful, I might have you whipped for your insolence."

Mairk barked a laugh. It was genuine, and brought a smile to Atem's lips. It was wonderful to see Mairk recovered. From everything. Both he and his sister were finally healing after that bizarre and terrible night where Marik's father had tried to kill him.

The dark weight was no longer present in Marik, the air around him lighter. Heck even his hair had calmed down. Instead of sticking straight up, it fell naturally around him.

Atem slipped into the seat opposite the desk, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat.

"How are you enjoying your mathematics project?" said Atem.

"If that sleazebag wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself." Said Marik, taking a drink from his goblet as he scowled. "I can't believe you went through all this. I still think you would be better off with someone more qualified than me as the treasurer."

"But there is no one in the group of people I trust that is as qualified as you." Said Atem. "Take your time. Once you catch up to our current situation, I'll go through it with you. Mahad will help as well when he has time."

"I'm afraid I'll have to take you up on that." said Marik. "I'll need to hire some scribes here soon. One servant is not enough to help me sort through the mess. I leave most of it in the storage so I don't have to look at it. It stresses me out."

"We'll look into finding some loyal servants." Said Atem. "I think Karim is already putting together a list for you to look at. When-"

There was a knock at the door, and Atem stopped short to see who was coming in.

It was Isis.

She was graceful as ever as she entered, but Atem could tell something was wrong. Her face was more pale than usual and she was staring at Atem with purpose.

"What is it?" said Atem, immediately worried.

"My king," said Isis. "Do you remember when you asked me to look into the past and future of that servant for you?"

"I did." Said Atem, thinking back. That had been a few weeks ago. "Honestly I forgot about it. Too much was happening. Did you only get to it recently?"

"I just talked to him in the gardens." Said Isis. Her eyes were flitting between Atem's own, fear lacing them. "I couldn't see anything at first, so I made physical contact."

Atem nodded, encouraging her to go on. Physical contact was the most efficient way to see someone's past and present. It always produced something, weather the subject was living or dead. It just wasn't always helpful.

"When I touched his shoulder." continued Isis, "I… couldn't see anything."

"What?"

Atem narrowed his eyes, a sinking feeling growing inside of him. That had never happened before. Isis was one of the most talented millennium necklace bearers in history, having the gift of foresight ever before receiving the necklace. How was this possible?

"Let me be more clear." Said Isis. "I couldn't make out what I was seeing, but what I felt…"

Isis shivered, drawing her hands close to her body.

"I can't even begin to describe it." She whispered, eyes introspective as she recounted her experience. "Like a sea boiling in darkness. Every form of anger, hate, loneliness, sadness. Any negative emotion amplified to number the sands of the desert. And something small. Weak yet also strong, swallowed by it all."

"This is what you felt when you touched the servant Yugi?" said Atem, making sure to clarify.

She nodded.

"Yugi?" said Marik, frowning in thought. "That new gardener?"

"Yes." said Atem. "You are aware of him?"

"He came in here and set up that plant right there." Said Marik, pointing to the one piece of greenery in the room. "Why did you have my sister looking into him?"

"He's suspicious." Said Atem. "We're not sure what he is, but he's not a normal servant."

Marik drummed his fingers on the desk, frowning.

"You have a thought?" said Atem, recognizing his friend's habit.

"When he brought me the plant." Said Marik. "He congratulated me on getting back from the tomb of Nefrekeptah. I didn't think on it then, but I know you prevented those rumors from spreading."

That he had. If word got out that Marik had survived, more people would have made the same journey from greed. Atem didn't want to add to the number of bodies that the tomb had claimed.

"I just assumed he figured it out on his own." Said Marik. "He was the one that gave me all the information on the tomb in the first place."

"What did he tell you?" said Atem.

"Everything." Said Marik. "When the tomb would be visible, the figurine to placate the guardians, which didn't work by the way. But he was the one that gave me the idea to go in the first place."

Atem placed his fingers to his lips in thought, his frown deepening. He knew Yugi was odd, but so far the lad had been harmless. This, however, suggested a more nefarious nature. Ra knew how Marik had survived, but there was no way Yugi could have predicted the outcome. He had all but sent Marik to die.

Add on top of that Isis's screening of the lad. Never had Atem heard of a vision like the one Isis had described. Atem hadn't had much cause to be alarmed at Yugi's nature, but he did now.

These two facts were indisputable. How could he deny what Isis had seen? Maybe it was someone from Yugi's past or future? Or maybe it was the person himself. It wouldn't be the first time someone had used their charm as a front to hide his real face. It _was_ the first time in a long while that Atem had fallen for it.

Either way, it was time to get to the bottom of who Yugi was.

"Isis, Marik." said Atem, leaning back in his chair. "Leave this matter to me. I wish to deal with the servant myself."

The siblings didn't ask any questions, able to recognize when they were speaking to their king instead of their childhood friend. Atem couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this, that he was missing something huge.

But more than anything else, Atem couldn't shake the desire to dismiss these facts and trust Yugi.

And that desire made him all the more suspicious.

* * *

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ said Celtic, staring.

Yugi had just dumped a bucket of water into an identical empty one. He had then taken said bucket, gone to the other end of the gardens and dumped the water into a third bucket. Then he'd placed the now empty bucket in the other's stead, taken the water back to the other bucket where he had repeated the process three more times.

"I am demonstrating Sil's consciousness." Said Yugi, carefully picking up the water filled bucket and making his way across the gardens. Sil immediately popped out from the inside, her feathers ruffled.

 _"_ _And what's that supposed to mean?"_ she said, affronted.

"It's to make a point." Said Yugi. "This demonstrates our current relationship. You bug me about finding a Yami, I blow you off, we fight, you sulk, then you come back out and repeat the whole thing. It's about as productive as this is."

 _"_ _Because you're too stubborn to realize you're in danger!"_ said Sil, growled in frustration. _"Why won't you listen to me?"_

 _"_ _Has master ever listened to anyone but himself?"_ said Celtic gliding beside Yugi.

Kuriboh came out, giving a soft _'kreee'_ as he happily bounced. Celtic gave Kuriboh a smile, patting it on the head. _"Well, besides you, but I don't think that counts."_

Sil glared silently, watching as Yugi reached the other bucket and poured out the water, humming as he did so. He grabbed the now full bucket, making his way back to the other one. With every step, the muscles on Sil's face grew more and more taught, until she finally lashed out.

 _"_ _That's enough!"_ Said Sil, slamming her hand against the bucket. It tumbled from Yugi's hands, splashing water all over the path and on his clothes. Yugi stood there for a moment, watching the bucket until it came to a rest, the last drops of water leaking out.

 _"_ _I'm not saying this to be a nag, or to be annoying."_ Said Sil, _"Heck, I don't remember the last time I've been this uptight. But you know why I'm so insistent for you to find a Yami. You know_ _exactly_ _why."_

"That I do." Said Yugi, his eyes slowly rising from the bucket, able to see a figure approaching him in the distance. "And I agree. It's time for something to change."

The person approaching turned out to be another servant.

"The pharaoh wants to see you." said the man.

"Now?" said Yugi, curious.

"Yes, now. In his study."

 _Interesting._

"Could you get someone to clean this up for me?" said Yugi pointing to the bucket. "And there's another one over there. Just leave them by my tools I'll take care of them later."

The servant rolled his eyes but promised to do so. The monsters all flickered into balls of light and soared back into Yugi as he made his way to the study. The walk gave him time to dry himself off.

 _"_ _What do you think he wants?"_ said Celtic.

 _"_ _No idea."_ Said Yugi. _"But a visit with the king is always eventful."_

The monsters agreed, but also cautioned Yugi to be careful.

Yugi reached the office. He gave a knock and then was called to enter, which he did.

The king was standing at his desk, not doing anything but waiting. The sight itself was unusual. Atem was almost always moving, doing something with either his work or his counselors. The only time Yugi had seen the King unoccupied was in the gardens, and even then he had his thoughts with him

Now, the king's attention was on Yugi. He was the subject the king meant to study.

Yugi walked into the center of the room, kneeling and bowing his head.

"You wanted to see me my king?" said Yugi.

"I did." Said Atem. "You may rise."

Yugi stood, clapping his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth with energy. He was so curious as to why the king was acting differently around him. What was it from he wondered?

For a moment the king just looked at Yugi, those angular red eyes evaluating, gauging him. Not a single feature betrayed what he felt. He stood tall, imposing, and closed off from Yugi.

Eventually he spoke

"The narcissus." Said Atem, gesturing to the flower on his desk. "This was your affect I'm assuming?"

"It is." Said Yugi. "Do you like it your highness?"

"I do." Said Atem. "I believe me and Isis left rather hastily from out last meeting."

"Maybe, but it is understandable. You had to go help your friend."

It had almost been two weeks since then, and the king had been very busy. Atem hadn't ventured into the gardens except once, and that was with a visiting politician the king had been entertaining.

At the mention of Marik, the king finally showed a change. It was in his aura, a fluctuation, as if Yugi had hit a nerve.

So of course, Yugi did the only sensible thing.

He poked at it.

"Awful experience." Said Yugi. "I'm glad Marik made it back safely. He appears to be settling into his new role as treasurer. Seems like you managed to find someone to trust after all."

"I did." Said Atem, his jaw now tight. "You of course know all about his adventures and new appointment. No doubt from rumors?"

Yugi shrugged.

"And you enjoy listening I'm sure." Said Atem. "Just like with the tomb of Nefrekeptah. Just like how you heard about Seto's experience with the _Ka_. All of that information from those so called rumors you enjoy overhearing."

"People like to talk don't they?" said Yugi, a gleam in his eye.

He knew Atem wasn't buying it. He didn't care. There was probably nothing Yugi could say to placate Atem. The king's anger was slowly growing, spreading out and engulfing the whole room in his rage.

"That they do." Said Atem, his voice deathly low. "In fact, I've been doing some talking as well. A lot of it actually and it strikes me as odd that I can't seem to find a single person that knows what you told Marik about the tomb. Especially the details about when it would appear."

"Well isn't that odd?" said Yugi. "Maybe you've been talking to the wrong people."

"We both know that's not the issue here." Said Atem, his eyes narrowing. "The real question is how you knew so much about the tomb, and what else do you know? What other abilities or magic are you hiding?"

 _Are you dangerous?_ was heavily implied.

"These questions have been on my mind for some time," continued Atem. "but I've been patient, waiting until you would tell me. At least until now, because there is one question that will not allow me to put it to rest, and it is this: Why did you send Marik towards almost certain death?"

It clicked. This was why Atem was so mad. It wasn't because of the secrets or Yugi's flippant nature. It was because Atem thought Yugi had tried to get Marik killed.

It was somewhat endearing that this was what had finally caused Atem to snap at him.

"Does it matter in the end?" said Yugi. "He came out alright. He even bonded with the _Ka_ that was following him around."

"Which you're not supposed to know."

 _Woops._

"And another thing I can't fathom, is why Arthur seems to trust you so much." Said Atem, his anger slightly receding, changing to curiosity. "I've known that man all my life, and I've never heard a single lie from him until you came along. Why would he risk that to protect you?"

"Who knows?" said Yugi with a shrug. "It's not like he did a very great job of lying."

The silence fell again, Atem's eyes boring into Yugi. He didn't back down, resolutely calm under the pressure of Atem's presence, and wow, this man knew how to bring the pressure. Had Yugi been much _much_ younger, he would have caved and told Atem everything.

"You asked me once about trust." Atem finally said. "If it was hard to trust someone after being betrayed. Today I realized I had given you too much, especially when you haven't done anything to deserved it."

Another pause, and this time the anger almost left. It showed Atem as Yugi had grown to known him. Strong, open, and hopeful. Wanting to see the best in someone he knew nothing about.

"Can you give me a reason?" said Atem. "Any reason why I should trust you?"

Yugi considered.

He knew what this really was. It was an opening to tell Atem what he was. That he was the Hikari. The man was practically begging Yugi to give him a reason for his actions.

Yugi wanted to. He _so_ wanted to tell Atem what he was, but that wasn't entirely what Atem had asked. So Yugi went with the truth, because Atem deserved it.

"I can't." Said Yugi. "Because you really shouldn't."

"I see."

The wall between them was back, strengthened tenfold. Yugi couldn't miss the disappointment on Atem's face. It almost made him regret his words and take them back. He almost told Atem everything.

But he held strong. Yugi didn't trust Atem enough to say what he was. Atem hadn't eared that trust either.

"I didn't want to do this Yugi." Atem said, looking tired. "but you leave me no choice. Tomorrow you will receive the trial of the millennium items. We will let them determine your fate."

Yugi's expression didn't change as Atem called for his guard. The door opened, one of the men coming in, a spear in one hand. He crossed an arm over his chest in a salute.

"Take this servant to the cells." Said Atem, gesturing to Yugi. "Don't hurt him unless he tries to escape."

The guard walked over to Yugi, grabbing his upper arm and practically shoving him. Yugi stuck his tongue out at the man in retaliation, not appreciating the handling.

Right before they passed the doorway, Yugi glanced over his shoulder. He just caught the image of Atem, his back turned towards Yuugi, face downward.

Then the door closed and blocked the image from Yugi's sight.


	14. When Things Don't Go the Way They Should

**Thanks for reading!**

 **And thank you for your reviews! ForeverWildfire2.0, Great, Alexkitkat, Guildsnake, MyFanfix, yaminisu, Lea1985, Mariatheartist, Jasmine, Shinigami Merchant, Jaystarfighter, Guest, itsybitsyLucy, Mistoka, EmpressCeres, angiembabe, and 005257… I think you reviewed twice. I'm not complaining.**

 **I'm such an evil author hanging these questions over your heads. It seemed pretty universal that the last chapter was enjoyable. Thank you so much for providing me with feedback! Really... I appreciate it a ton!  
**

 **Myfanfix, Such high praise, thank you! Hugs for you and all! XD**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Dungeons were all the same, no matter which one you ended up in. They were stuffy, dark, underground and had horrible sanitation. The palace dungeons were no exception. Yugi had a cell to himself, bars separating him from the other sickly looking miscreants. It was lucky, otherwise he would have had to spent the first ten minutes fighting them off. Lucky for them at least.

As it was, the man in the cell next to him was trying to grab him through the bars, shouting all sorts of taunts as his other cellmates watched with either amusement or disinterest. Yugi imitated the guards and ignored them. He ignored the very air around him. It radiated pain and anger, as did most places like this. He couldn't even stand looking at the men. Their dark twisted souls made his gut clench from disgust.

Yugi rubbed his wrists absently. They were chained together, the links connected to the wall. Atem had been smart enough to use enchanted restraints. They prevented him from using magic. Or at least, they should have.

Silent Magician was sitting in front of him, transparent and legs crossed as she frowned in thought.

 _"_ _I don't understand why you said that."_ Sil was saying, _"He deserves to know at least something."_

 _"_ _It makes sense."_ Said Celtic, who stood beside Yugi, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. _"This isn't just some random person. He's the pharaoh, one of the Sons of Ra. He holds a certain amount of power over the Hikari and Yami. If he got it in his head to misuse master's power, what then? Do you want a repeat of the last pharaoh master revealed himself to?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but Atem's not like Him."_ Said Sil, looking less convinced and glancing at Yugi nervously. He pretended not to notice. They always spoke about those types of events with caution. It was cute, but their concern got old really quickly.

 _"_ _At least, I don't think Atem feels like Him."_ Sil continued. _"This king has been patient, waiting for master to say something. When was the last time we met someone like that?"_

 _"_ _It's not that I don't trust him."_ Said Yugi internally, bringing their attention to him. _"It's that I don't trust him enough. Yet."_

Yugi closed his eyes, considering going into his soul room for the night. He needed to perform his normal duties, but he also didn't want to leave his body unattended in this room. Too much unsettled resentment hung in the air.

 _"_ _What are you going to do about the trial though?"_ said Celtic. _"You can't let them see anything. Blocking their magic will make the council more suspicious. Maybe you should adjust what they sense and see?"_

 _"_ _Too troublesome."_ Said Yugi, eyes still closed.

 _"_ _Then what? Alter your memories before they look at them?"_

 _"_ _Too complex."_ Said Yugi.

Something had caught his attention. A dark presence flitting near the area, no doubt inside the castle. He recognized it a second later. A smile stretched across his face as he concentrated harder, zeroing in its location and aura.

 _"_ _Well if you're not going to do any of those things, then what are you going to do?"_ said Sil impatiently.

There was a small pause, and then Celtic answered.

 _"_ _You're escaping aren't you?"_

Yugi opened his eyes, grinning at the two monsters. He could see and feel their resignation, but also their amusement. Yugi stood up, the chains clinked together and stopping him from moving more than a few feet forward.

 _"_ _Don't give me that look, it's for a good purpose."_ Said Yugi. _"You'll be happy Sil. Guess who just got home?"_

It took her a second, but once she understood, her face broke into a huge smile. She giggled, clapping her hands in delight before disappearing inside of him. Celtic went a second later, leaving Yugi alone in the room.

He glanced to his left, noticing the other prisoner still looking at him through the cell bars.

Yugi gave him a sinister smile.

"What to see something cool?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yugi was creeping through a secret passage in the castle, hurrying towards the source. He felt an urgency growing as he got closer. Something wasn't right. Soon, even his monsters could feel it.

 _"_ _Are you sure you're going in the right direction?"_ said Sil. _"You're headed towards…"_

 _"_ _Someone whose Ka has been demonized."_ Finished Celtic. Yugi could feel the Celtic's growing dread. _"Are you saying...?"_

"Exactly." Said Yugi, pressing on a switch on the wall and taking a right. "Somehow since we last saw him, Bakura's _Ka_ has become demonized."

He heard Sil swear.

His sentiments exactly.

 _"_ _Doesn't that mean he fails automatically?"_ said Sil.

"Not at all." Said Yugi. "Don't you remember the original duty of the Hikari?"

 _"_ _To be the light for the darkness."_ Recited Sil, looking upset.

"Right." Said Yugi. "So we need to figure out why he became demonized and purify his _Ka_. Think of it as his trial."

 _"_ _But…"_ said Sil.

No doubt she meant to go on another lecture on Yugi almost reaching his limit, but he was too busy concentrating on getting to Bakura. The man had just taken a turn that would only lead him to one place. The direction unsettled him. Yugi didn't trust the murderous aura issuing from the man.

He tapped into his magic, shooting through the palace walls with Giant Soldier of Stone's ability. He kept inside the walls, careful not to burst through any corridors and alert a wondering guard. The monsters inside him realized something was very wrong and quieted down.

A few seconds later, Yugi popped out of the stone. He dropped silently to the floor, hiding his presence completely.

He was inside the king's bed chambers.

Yugi's eyes lit up, adjusting to the darkness and letting him see everything. The room was lavish, as was customary, but Yugi didn't have time to take a look around. His attention was focused on the two people in the room.

One was completely asleep. The other had a knife. He was hovering over the sleeping figure laying in a lavish bed.

"What are you doing?" said Yugi out loud.

The figure whipped around, metal flashing.

Yugi dodged the flying daggers, snatching one out of the air. A kick came into view a second later. He blocked the assault with his forearm, pushing the attacker away. They took a step back, apparently surprised that Yugi had blocked him. That split second gave Yugi time to confirm the identity of the attacker.

It was Bakura, his body completely wrapped in layers of black fabric. Only his eyes were visible, murderous as they looked at Yugi. The Yami aura from before was gone, now engulfed by the sickly aura of a demonized _Ka._

Yugi observed all this in the half second it took for Bakura to recover. The man lashed back out at Yugi, who went on the defensive. He dodged the flurry of punches and kicks, weaving through the assault.

Another dagger flew out, and Yugi blocked it with the one he caught, the weapon clattering to the floor. He ducked the next attack, elbowing Bakura in the stomach.

Bakura staggered backwards, crashing into the king's wardrobe.

Then there was more movement.

The king threw back his covers, yanking a sword from its sheath by his bed as he jumped to his feet. No doubt it took him a second to see the situation in the dark. When he did, his red eyes narrowed at Yugi, blazing in the dark night.

* * *

In seconds Atem processed what was happening

Bakura was back.

Yugi stood by the window.

Both had weapons in their hands.

Despite being roused from a deep sleep, his mind was not slow to put the pieces together. The former servant had managed to escape and then subsequently tried to do something to Atem. Bakura had no doubt stopped Yugi and saved Atem's life. He was instantly grateful for Bakura's presence.

"You." Said Atem, voice low as he stared at Yugi. "What is the meaning of this?"

As he spoke, he slowly moved sideways towards Bakura, keeping his eyes on Yugi.

"Wait." Said Yugi, taking a step towards the king.

Atem stopped, positioning his sword to face Yugi. The servant held up a hand in surrender, making a cautious face towards Atem.

Then Yugi lunged.

Atem moved to block, but something flashed from the side of his vision. He dodged on instinct, the edge of a blade grazing his shoulder.

Another attack was coming in fast and he wasn't in position to defend or dodge.

There was a clang of metal, and then Yugi was there in front of Atem, his back towards the king. Both hands were above his head, his dagger holding back a short sword pressing down. Bakura stood on the other end of the weapon, snarling at Yugi as he put more weight into the stalemate.

Atem gripped his bleeding shoulder. The wound stung, but it was shallow. His mind quickly caught up with the situation, realizing that it wasn't Yugi that had come to attack him in the middle of the night.

It was Bakura.

Why?

"Bakura, stand down!" said Atem. "Explain what is going on this instant."

A low dark laugh issued from Bakura, the sound making Atem's hairs stand on end. The man's eyes were wide, mouth drawn into a crazed smile. He pressed harder, sending Yugi to one knee. The servant grunted in response.

"I think the situation is pretty self-explanatory." sneered Bakura. "I'm going to kill this pest, and then I'm going to kill you."

"What-"

The weapons grated against each other as Yugi shifted his weight, allowing Bakura's sword to slide off the end of his dagger. The change in weight threw Bakura of balance. Yugi moved with incredible speed. His body whipped around as he kicked Bakura in the head.

Bakura stumbled and Yugi pressed forward.

Wrist, stomach, shoulder, elbow, chin. Yugi placed precise hits and jabs onto Bakura, not allowed a single breath in between each assault. His last hit collided with Bakrau's chest, sending the man flying into the wall with a crash.

Pottery fell from their stands at the collision, littering the floor and adding to the destruction of the room. Bakura managed to stagger to his feet, clutching his ribs and wheezing as he glared at Yugi.

Atem watched, completely stunned. He'd never seen anyone suppress Bakura like that. And from someone so small no less!

The servant merely tilted his head, repositioning himself to stand casually a few steps in front of the king. He calmly flipped the dagger in the air, catching it deftly.

"I don't appreciate being called a pest." Said Yugi, "You were the one sneaking around at night like a rat."

Atem narrowed his eyes.

Yugi sounded much the same as always, light hearted, as if the life itself was a joke. How could he talk like that in this situation? Atem could just make out a smile on the servant's face, patient and curious, with a light of challenge in his eyes.

"Move, or I will kill you." Said Bakura.

"I'd much rather sit and talk this out." Said Yugi.

Atem made a decision, one he hoped he didn't regret.

"Bakura, stop this at once." Said Atem, walking forward to stand by the servant. "Why did you attack me?"

Another dark laugh rang through the room. Bakura was laughing, head thrown back. The shadows rippled, then began to grow, surrounding the area around Bakura. Atem took a step back out of the way of the developing tendrils of darkness.

They stopped short of Yugi, not advancing further towards them. Atem barely noticed, his expression darkening. Something was very wrong with Bakura. With this whole situation.

The laughter faded into amused chuckles.

"Why did I attack you?" said Bakura, that wide-eyed, crazed expression back. "Isn't it obvious Pharaoh? Or has the glamor of your life blinded you to the blood on your hands? Are you truly so quick to forget?"

"I forget nothing." Said Atem, his voice hardening. He knew what Bakura was referring to. What he didn't understand was why now? Why after all these years had Bakura decided to act now? "And I take nothing for granted. You know this Bakura."

"Then you shouldn't resent me for carrying out justice." Said Bakura, he stretched forth a hand, fingers spread. "Diabound! Attack!"

"Look out!"

The call came from Yugi.

 _"_ _Black Luster Soldier, come forth!"_ yelled Atem.

The _Ka_ erupted from Atem's chest, the dark humanoid appearing. From the shadows, a white monster rushed towards them. Atem's own _Ka_ materialized just in time to block with its shield.

Atem grunted, feeling the weight in the attack. He was in front of Yugi now, shielding both of them with his _Ka_. Yugi's attention was fixed on Diabound, one hand hovering over his eyes as if he were shielding light from the sun.

"That is one angry _Ka_." Yugi muttered.

Atem didn't have time to process the odd comment. Diabound was attacking again. Atem's attention was fixed on defending. Black Luster Soldier was strong, but it was having a hard time with the attacks from Diabound. The white _Ka_ was attacking in a frenzy, their exchanges traveling through the room, flattening the bed and destroying everything in the way. Atem had to dance backwards to avoid the flying rubble, dragging the servant with him.

"Yugi, go get help!" said Atem.

But Yugi didn't budge. He grabbed Atem by the arm and yanked him backwards.

A second later the two monsters fell where Atem had been, Diabound underneath Black Luster Soldier. The dark _Ka's_ shield was pressed against Diabound's neck, his sword embedded in its chest.

Diabounds tail whipped around, circling around Black Luster Soldier. It restrained him, kept him in place. Then the snake at the end of the tail turned to Atem and opened its mouth.

A white light shot from the open mouth, heading straight for Atem.

He couldn't stop it.

His _Ka_ was out of reach.

The shadows wouldn't be strong enough to block the attack.

It was with certainty that Atem saw his death coming.

Brown shot in front of him, flashing once before colliding with the light. The brown puffball expanded, filling half the chamber before exploding.

Atem threw a hand over his eyes, blinded by the light. Then he felt a stab of pain. Like his heart had been forcibly wrenched from him. He fell forward, breathing hard and trying to stay conscious. That pain only meant one thing.

His _Ka_ had been defeated.

For a moment he was completely winded, his body dripping in sweat and agony coursing through his chest. Gods it hurt. He ground his teeth against the pain, willing it away.

With effort, he raised his head.

The place was a disaster. Not one thing in his room hadn't been torn apart. The bed lay in splinters, furniture and pottery covering the floor. Dust hung in the air as pieces of fabric still fluttered to the ground.

He gripped the puzzle with shaking hands, thankful that it still hung around his neck.

Diabound and Bakura were nowhere to be seen.

In the air, a small brown puffball was wobbling, it's eyes spinning dizzily. Atem's attention moved to the only person still in the room, walking towards the monster and reaching for it. Yugi hugged the little _Ka_ to his chest, stroking it and murmuring soft words to the creature. Then he quickly hurried to Atem, kneeling down.

"His name is Kuriboh." Said Yugi, pressing the little _Ka_ to Atem's chest. "I'm going after Bakura. Take care of him."

Atem wasn't sure who Yugi meant. What he did know was that there was a connection between Yugi and the monster. He could feel it. The little puffball was tethered to Yugi.

"Yugi, what is going on?" said Atem, desperate for some answers. The servant shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Said Yugi, his face splitting into a grin. "It's always more interesting when things don't go the way they should."

Atem didn't know how to respond. Yugi stood up, running to the side of the room. He pressed on a block in the wall and disappeared through a hidden passage.

Just as the wall slid back into place, the bedroom door bust inward. Palace guards filled the room, spreading out in front of him. They were a little late to the scene, but Atem still felt glad to see them. The captain knelt in front of Atem.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" said the guard.

"I'm fine." Said Atem, swallowing. He got to his feet, body shaking from the strain of his _Ka_ being destroyed. It had drained him of almost all of his energy, but he would manage. He could already feel Black Luster Soldier healing within his soul.

Atem kept the puffball, Kuriboh, in his arms, the monster cooing in sympathy. Atem took a few steadying breaths before turning his attention back to the guard.

"Wake all the councilmen." Said Atem. "I want them in the throne room immediately and put the palace on alert. We have a security situation."


	15. Bakura's 'Trial': Part 1

**Thank you friends for reading, reviewing and favorite-ing! And special thanks to those awesome supporters! Guest, luckyinugirl, Jaystarfighter, Hasmine, Guest 2, Shinigami Merchant, Lea1985, angiembabe, Guest3, Guest 4, Mistoka, ariatheartist, and 01011011 00100000 01011101.**

 **Guest, it's funny you mention Shimon… you guys have a bad habit of pointing things out I'm about to introduce… am I that predictable? Hehe.**

 **Sorry, forgot to address this question. The part about not pointing out that Atem and Yugi look the same. The fact is this: besides the hair, they don't have anything that's the same. But mostly, it's not important to the plot so it's not important to point out.**

 **Uh, so I didn't realize how dark I was going to get with this story, especially compared to the happy go lucky stuff in the beginning.**

 **Warning: It's rated T for a reason guys. Please read responsibly**

* * *

Atem rubbed the pads of his fingers against his temples in slow circular motions. It did little to relieve his pain. Curse this horrible headache. It had been building since the fight with Bakura, the pain only made worse from the noise around him. The throne room was full of his councilors, each talking about the situation. Their voices were seriously hampering his ability to function. He was this close to telling them all to shut up so he could sleep.

"I am done my pharaoh," said Isis next to him. She had just finished patching up the cut on his shoulder. It was shallow like he had suspected, but the healer had insisted in addressing it immediately.

Atem nodded in thanks, not wanting to speak.

"Would you like me to get you something for your headache?" she said.

"Not now," said Atem, waving her away. They needed to act, and he wanted her here to participate in the discussion. The last of his councilors had just entered. They were now all present.

The little creature, Kuriboh was now hovering beside Atem. It had regained its strength quickly, not leaving Atem's side. He couldn't decide how he felt about that. If Kuriboh was still here, it meant Yugi was near. A person couldn't stay too far away from their tethered _Ka_. Or maybe Yugi could. He wasn't sure what Yugi was, but tonight had highlighted just how little Atem knew about the man.

Like the fact Yugi was tethered to the _Ka_ Atem had found in his mother's tomb. Or that Yugi knew his way around the palace secret passages. Or that he could fight. Or that he had somehow managed to escape the dungeons without raising any alarms. Or that he had obviously saved Atem's life many times tonight. Or that-

Atem cut himself off, knowing his mind was wondering. As mysterious Yugi was, he had more important things to think about. And besides, he had decided in the middle of that fight to trust the lad, despite everything.

He hoped he wouldn't come to regret that decision.

"My friends," said Atem, is voice interrupting the entire group's discussion. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I hope to finish this meeting in under fifteen minutes, so please, keep the extra comments to a minimum."

Aknadin opened his mouth, no doubt to say something but Atem shot him a look. It silenced the man immediately, and caught everyone's attention. They stayed silent, waiting for their king to speak. Good, because he wasn't in the best mood at the moment. Neither were any of them by the looks of it.

More than one councilman was slouching in their chair, and most still wore their night clothes Determination was the only reason Atem hadn't put his head in his hands and fallen asleep. He had just managed to throw on his cloak and crown before making his way to the throne room. Only Isis looked like she did by day, sitting straight in her chair with immaculate hair and makeup. Her brother by comparison looked as if he might fall asleep in his chair.

Now that Atem took the time to examine at them, he saw their exhaustion, but also their unease. Especially Vizier Shimon. The old man kept shifting in his seat and shooting Kuriboh cautious looks.

"To make it short, I was attacked in my chambers by Bakura." Said Atem.

That made a few of them straighten. There was an immediate change in the air. An assassination attempt was enough to make anyone worry, but since the attacker had been one of their own, there was an extra layer of unease added to the news.

"Are you sure it was him my pharaoh?" said Mahad, looking more concerned than upset.

"I am certain," said Atem. "He spoke to me. He said that he was going to kill me to carry out justice from the blood on my hands."

"Kul Elna," said Aknadin, his eyes darkening. "That is what he was speaking of, was it not?"

"It is the most likely reason."

The high priest stayed silent, but Atem could see the anger behind them. Aknadin had never been fond of Bakura, especially after what happened to Kul Elna. He'd been urging Atem to take him out of the council for the past year and a half. Atem suspected the advisor had misused his power as the millennium eye bearer. The item allowed him to read other's minds, but it was a power Atem did not like Aknadin misusing. Especially to the other council members that did not have items themselves to defend against the ability.

"For those of us that are confused." Said Marik, raising an eyebrow. "Could you explain what Kul Elna has to do with this?"

Karim answered him. "Kul Elna, as you know, was a city that was destroyed during the war with the Hittites three years ago. What most people don't know is that we knew about the attack before it happened."

"What?" said Marik. "Then why wasn't it stopped?"

"The council had to make a decision." continued Karim, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "When we got the information, our armies were not in an ideal spot to defend the kingdom. The defenses we did have could not be spread between Kul Elna and Thebes. We had been taken completely off guard and had to choose which city to save."

Marik looked sick while Seto's grip on the rod grew tighter. Atem watched, weighing their reactions. Marik and Seto were the newest to the council, and thus did not know what had happened. Atem himself had issued the final order, knowing he had sentenced thousands of his people to a painful death.

"Bakura was the person that found out about the attack." continued Karim. "It was his home village. Many of his friends and family were there, and we couldn't get them out before the Hittites arrived. We had hoped they would spare at least the children..."

"But they didn't." said Marik, his voice hard. "It was one of the worst slaughters of the war. Yes, I think that is a very good guess as to why Bakura would want to kill the pharaoh."

"It wasn't an easy choice." Said Isis, touching her necklace. Her eyes and voice were laced with pain. "But had we not sacrificed the village, the entire kingdom would have been overrun and the survivors would have been slaves to the Hittites."

The priestess had it the worst. She had used her necklace to see possible outcomes depending on which path they took. She denied ever seeing details, but Atem knew her well enough to know she had been lying. She had seen and known exactly what would happen to the city, but decided not to tell anyone. It would only have made their inevitable decision that much harder.

"Miserable pest." Muttered Aknadin. "He claims to be a member of this council yet seeks his own desires above the kingdom's."

"Bakura has dedicated much to Egypt." Said Shimon gently. "There may be more to this story yet."

"But it does not excuse his actions tonight." Said Seto. "He attacked the pharaoh. That is an unforgiveable offense. He must be brought back and punished."

"That's not going to be very easy." Said Marik, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Bakura was the best assassin and intelligence gatherer we have. He's probably the only person that knowns all the secret passages in the palace. He might still be in the walls at this moment, waiting to attack again."

Atem felt something soft on his shoulder. He looked over and noticed Kuriboh had put a green paw subtly on his shoulder. The _Ka_ gave Atem a significant look before shaking its head. He understood.

"Bakura's no longer here." Said Atem.

"How do you know that?"

Atem nodded to Kuriboh. The councilors gave the monster distrustful looks.

"I have been wondering this for a while." Said Mahad. "But why is that creature with you?"

Atem considered, wondering how much he should tell them. He felt an immediate need to cover up Yugi's involvement in the whole attack, but he had no real reason to do so. Other than his instincts.

It only took him another second to determine his answer.

"This _Ka_ is the reason I am still alive." Said Atem. "Bakura had a strange _Ka,_ Diabound _,_ tethered to him and this little one saved me from its attack. Both Bakrua's _Ka_ and mine were destroyed in the fight."

"This creature?" said Seto, looking skeptical. "How could a thing so weak protect you when Black Luster Solder couldn't?"

Kuriboh stuck out its tongue to Seto in response. Seto looked taken aback, and Atem couldn't help smirking. The two had formed an odd relationship over the whole experience with Kisara.

"It seems this creature has an ability to block attacks and then subsequently explodes." Said Atem. "It was hurt, but has since recovered."

Seto looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Atem raised his hand, silencing the man.

"We can look into this later." Said Atem. "For now, I want to start pursuing Bakura. The longer we wait here, the further he gets from us. The more information he could be selling to a third party. It is imperative we start looking for him immediately."

Atem lowered his hand, nodding to Mahad. "Mahad, we will use your Millennium ring to search for Bakura and bring a small company with us for protection."

"Surely you do not plan on looking for Bakura yourself?" said Karim. He didn't appear to like that idea at all.

"I do." Said Atem. "I want to see the truth of everything for myself." Plus, he wanted to see if he would run into Yugi. "Karim, I want to you start sweeping through the servants. See if you can determine if Bakura had any help or followers. We'll have Yuusei increase security in case Bakura comes back to finish his job. Isis, have you seen anything that will help our situation?"

"I'm afraid not my king." Said Isis, her eyes closed, hand hovering over her necklace. "There's… something dark blocking my sight when it comes to Bakura."

"What about Kul Elna?"

"The results are the same." Said Isis, opening her eyes.

"Then the rest of you will offer support where it is needed." Said Atem standing up. "Mahad, we will leave in ten minutes. If anything happens to me, Seto is to be in charge."

That last comment made them gasp. Whether it was from the idea that something could happen to Atem, or his choice in a successor, he wasn't sure. Atem did not have a wife or children, so there was no one in his family to take over should something happen to him. In previous situations like this, he would name Mahad as his second to take over, but not this time.

Atem didn't give them the option to question him. He turned and walked out of the throne room, Kuriboh hopping alongside him. Atem had reached the hall when he heard the footsteps of two people. When he looked back, he was surprised at who had decided to follow him.

"Vizier Shimon, High Priest Seto, you two had something to say?" said Atem.

"I did my pharaoh." Said Shimon. The older man was short, and nearing the end of his years. Though he had official retired years ago, Atem kept him on the council because he respected the man's opinions. Shimon was wise and kind, and sometimes the only person on the council that could keep a straight head during situations.

The look the man was still sending Kuriboh peaked Atem's attention.

"This monster makes you uneasy." Said Atem. "That is reason why you stopped me, is it not?"

"It is my pharaoh." Said Shimon, licking his lips. "This is not the first time I've seen it. This monster appeared in the palace about 50 years ago. A lot was happening during that time, and the council eventually realized this creature was somehow involved in it. Yet when the past millennium rod bearer tried to seal it in a tablet, he passed out and never woke up."

That did not bode well. Atem's mind immediately went to Yugi, wondering if the lad was involved in that as well. Which couldn't be. Yugi looked like he was barely thirteen, let alone fifty. He vaguely remembered Yugi making a jab about his own age. Were the two connected?

"Are you sure it's the same _Ka_?" said Atem.

Shimon nodded.

"There is something else as well." Said Seto. "This puffball, when I was with Kisara, healed her."

Yet another odd thing. If Kuriboh had healed Kisara and blocked an attack tonight, it meant it had two special abilities. _Ka's_ like that were rare, if nonexistence. Especially ones as weak as Kuriboh. Atem glanced at the puffball, who was currently hovering in the air, slowly rotating in place while giving soft high-pitched titters. It was hard to imagine a creature like this causing any sort of problems.

"It saved my life." Said Atem, wondering for the hundredth time how everything fell into place. There were too many unanswered questions for his liking. "It's tethered to someone now."

"It was tethered to someone before." Said Shimon. "at least, sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't. We never did figure out who it was tethered to during the times that it was."

 _Yugi_ was the immediate thought in Atem's head. He knew he was right, but he didn't know how it was possible. Perhaps Yugi was a very talented magician, somehow unknown to the council. That seemed the most likely option at the moment.

"These are questions for another time." Said Atem, frowning. "For now, the monster goes with me. I trust Kuriboh, and I believe he will help lead us to Bakura."

"Kuriboh?" Said Shimon, and Atem noticed his mistake. There was only a few ways Atem would know Kuriboh's name. He could see Shimon putting the pieces together.

Atem knew the person Kuriboh was tethered to.

"Though it hurts me to admit it," Said Seto suddenly, nodding to Kuriboh. "I trust the puffball as well. It did lead me to Kisara."

That it had. Which was probably another event Yugi had somehow been involved in. Shimon appeared to be just as surprised at the statement.

"If you insist." Said Shimon. "But I urge you to be cautious. As I said before, the last time this monster showed up, the whole palace was in uproars."

"Thank you both for your insight." Said Atem. "But please keep this to yourselves. I am not sure what else is going on, but I feel it would be unwise to carelessly spread information. If anything else comes to mind, please bring it to me first."

Shimon bowed in assent.

"My king." Said Seto. Then he paused, chewing on his words as if he couldn't decide which to use. His unease eventually changed to confidence as he spoke again.

"Return safely."

Atem nodded, understanding the unsaid words of concern Seto. The two of them may be rivals in magic and had fought often in their early years, but they still cared for one another. If Atem had anyone he considered a brother in this life, it would be Seto.

"Don't get too comfortable in your position." Said Atem with a smirk, one Seto returned.

Atem left, walking quickly back to his chambers to change. His smirk slowly slid away as he contemplated the situation. Bakura. Kul Elna. Yugi. There was too much going on and Atem was sick of standing around waiting for answers. It was time to act.

* * *

The sands of Egypt spread endlessly beneath Yugi. He was hundreds of feet in the air, wind whipping at his hair as he soared through the night sky. Blue horned wings protruded from his back, flapping occasionally to keep him gliding.

 _"_ _You hanging in there Wing?"_ said Yuugi internally, checking up on his _Ka_. " _I can switch someone else to be my wings if you get tired."_

He heard the monster scoff in irritation. Yuugi grinned. Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress loved being Yugi's wings. They were the perfect size for his frame. Not too big or too small. None of the other winged monsters fit as well as Wing did. Though it was probably complete bias on Yugi's part.

It had been a long time since he had flown without resting like this. Yugi hadn't taken a single break since setting out. They hadn't had much of a choice. Bakura hadn't stopped moving since sneaking out of the palace. The best way to follow Bakrua was from above where the man was less likely to notice someone tailing him. The night helped to cover his pursuit. A small dot was currently running across the sands under Yugi, going faster than he should.

The poor horse. Bakura was probably going to kill it if he didn't let it rest soon.

 _"_ _I think I see something."_ Said Sil, mentally pointing. Yuugi followed her prompt, sharpening his eye sight. Instantly he could see what she was talking about, close up and in detail as if he were only a few feet from it. It looked like a town, or at least the remains of one.

It was as he suspected.

"That's Kul Elna." Said Yugi. "We're headed to a ghost village."

 _"_ _Why there?"_ said Celtic. _"What is its significance?"_

"According to our little spy." Said Yugi, connecting more fully with Kuriboh. "It's a place the Pharaoh let die in exchange for saving the kingdom. And it's also Bakura's home village."

 _"_ _Do you think he attacked Atem for revenge after being engulfed by the demonized Ka?"_ said Sil, putting it all together.

"Maybe." Said Yugi. "But there may be more to this than simple revenge."

It was good they were getting close. Ra was starting to spread his light on the world, and Yugi didn't want Bakura to see him. It would defeat the purpose of following undetected.

He let himself lag behind. Twenty minutes later, they hit the outer ring of the city, a few mud brick walls still standing from the siege. Yuugi descended, landing behind one of these walls. The wings on his back disappeared and he gave Wing a mental pat on the head.

Bakura was still racing through the town ahead, but his speed had finally dropped. Yuugi put a mental lock on him. Careful to keep Bakura within sensing distance, Yugi chased after him on foot. The further Yugi traveled into the city, the more his heart sank.

"This is not good guys." Said Yuugi. He tapped into his magic to help increase his speed.

 _"_ _What? I don't see anything wrong."_ Said Sil. _"The place looks abandoned."_

"Trust me, it's not. There are humans here."

He could feel them. Hundreds of them, their life pulsing in the air. They were all clustered together near the center, both above and a few below ground. The quality of their souls contributed to Yugi's trepidation. Those were not the souls of good people.

Those were the souls of murders.

 _"_ _It's not uncommon for thieves to band together in places like this."_ said Celtic.

"No, but there's something else about this place that's not right." Said Yugi.

Something caught his eye and he stopped short. He heard Sil gasp beside him, Celtic's emotions flaring in surprise and in anger. Yugi's own were a low hum, a calm he forced upon himself to keep from snapping.

It was a pile of bodies, half burned and decayed. The pile reached the height of a nearby building. They were obviously the previous occupants of the village, carelessly piled on top of one another and then burned by the Hittites. The bones oozed with pain and hurt, the purple aura smothering the place with its anger.

Yugi slowly walked towards the pile, blocking off the area's influence on his emotions. It wasn't easy. The pain brushed again his heart, and he shivered in its wake.

He knelt down beside the pile, identifying the half burnt bones of a child.

"This place was a diversion." Said Yugi quietly. "A sacrifice to save the entire kingdom. Men, women, children. It didn't matter. The villagers were slaughtered. The women raped. None were shown any mercy. This place is overflowing with agony."

 _"_ _And where there are lingering emotions,"_ said Sil, catching on. _"there are Ka."_

"Exactly."

Yugi stood up, turning away from the bones to face his _Kas_. He opened his arms wide to take in the entire village, face screwed up to block the pain in the air.

"This place should be crawling with untethered demonized _Ka_." He said. "Angry, seething monsters calling for blood. And yet, I can't sense the presence of a single one."

Sil's hand went to her heart, while Celtic's face darkened. Yugi could feel each and every one of his monsters' unease in his soul. He turned to face the direction of the humans, his magic flexing as he prepared himself. Violet eyes slashed with silver were fixed on Bakura's trail.

"Something is very wrong here." Said Yugi. "And I'm going to find out what it is."


	16. Bakura's 'Trial': Part 2

**Thank you all for reading and such!**

 **A special thank you for those that took the time to review! Lea1985, Shinigami Merchant, Emarii Xirriga, Clara, MingLan, Sagario, nyuh98, Jasmine,**  
 **005257, MyFanfix, Walt-Disney and Anime, Mistoka, Jaystarfighter, angiembabe, Yaminisu, Guest, Mariatheartist, EmpressCeres, Walt-Disney and Anime, and Feuerphoenix! Lots of fun things to come yet. :)  
**

* * *

Yugi wove his way through the remains of the town, getting closer to that intense aura in the center. Without the cover of night, he had to be extra vigilant to watch for any scouts. It was hard, not only because morning sun, but because of the aura of the place. It was interfering with his ability to sense the area around him. Especially where the main body of people were. It was impossible to know what exactly was going on in there.

Yugi paused at the corner of an old brewery, standing against the wall. He nodded towards the road beside him.

"What do you see?"

Celtic came out, standing in the mouth of the alleyway. He had his arms crossed, the characteristic frown on his face.

 _"_ _It's a temple."_ He said. _"Or what's left of it. Two men guard the main entrance. We're not getting in through the front door."_

"Not unless we want to make trouble." Said Yugi,

He knelt before poking his head around the corner. Sure enough, it was a temple dedicated to Ra, probably the only temple this city could afford based on the size. Chunks of the building were absent and the head of a once great statue was missing, the body destroyed until it was almost unrecognizable. Gods help those Hittites that had done that. Ra had probably cursed their ancestors.

Two men stood beside the entrance, each wearing dark hooded cloaks that shielded their face. They weren't paying much attention, talking to each other with weapons strapped to their hips. Barging into the building wasn't the best option in this circumstance. He'd have to sneak in.

Yugi doubled back, coming to an alleyway that opened to the side of the temple. He kept close to the walls to keep out of sight. Peaking around the corner showed that there was no one watching this wall at the moment. Perfect. Yugi ran straight for the wall, activating his magic and sliding straight through the brick.

…then nearly tripped in his haste to hide behind a pillar.

The wall had opened to an antechamber, a few men lazing about in the area. Most had their backs turned to Yugi when he had entered, but one had been facing him. Thankfully the man's head had been down.

Yugi stayed behind the pillar for a moment, listening to the men talk. It seemed they were on break, drinking and enjoying a game of senet. Based on their course conversation and behavior, they seemed to be normal thieves. He wasn't going to get any answers listening here.

Yugi pulled an ability from Illusionist Faceless Mage, letting the magic surround him. He immediately felt a pressure on his skull, building with each second. The ability made it harder for someone to notice him, but it didn't make him invisible. It was also harder to control since the ability came from one of the demonized monsters within his hold. Those _Ka_ never volunteered to help willingly.

Not wanting to waste the effort, Yugi quickly walked towards the adjoining hall, passing the men. Once he hit the hall and was out of sight, he released the ability, relaxing his muscles as the pressure lifted. That had taken more will power than it should have.

 _"_ _Where should we check first now that we're inside?"_ said Sil, coming out to hover by him.

Yugi pointed in a direction further inside the temple, already walking in the general direction.

"There's something strange going on over there." Said Yugi. "I can't tell what it is. The air of this place is making it hard to distinguish anything." It made his stomach turn, his instincts yelling at him to stay away. Anything that spiked those senses couldn't be good.

 _"_ _You have company coming by the way." Said_ Celtic. Yugi could hear it. The sounds of someone else walking in the next corridor. By the sound it was only one pair of feet.

"Just what I need." Said Yugi, picking up the pace. He timed it perfectly so that both him and the stranger would meet at the corner. He ran straight into a man wearing a long dark robe that matched that ones the others had worn. The man stumbled, grumbling at Yugi.

"Watch where you're- Hey! Who are you?"

"No one important." Said Yugi with a smile.

Thirty seconds later, the man had been relieved of his cloak and thrown into an empty room. Based on the giant lump on his head, he probably wouldn't wake for a few hours.

"This thing is huge." Said Yugi, now wearing the overly long cloak. The sleeves fell well past his arms, the hem trailing on the ground.

 _"_ _That's what you get for being short."_ Said Sil with a laugh.

"We can't all change our height at will."

He pulled out the dagger he'd kept from Bakura and began hacking at the excess cloth. There, now it was Yugi sized. He pulled up the hood, hiding his face as he slipped from the room.

With the new disguise, no one looked twice at him as he walked down the halls. Well, a few did but that was probably because of his height. He kept a leisurely pace, taking quick peaks into every area he passed. He saw more cloaked figures, weapons racks and other men who weren't wearing cloaks at all. Just normal thugs and thieves, perhaps taking a break from whatever was going on here.

 _"_ _What do you think so far?"_ said Celtic.

 _"_ _Still not sure."_ Said Yugi. _"They don't seem to have enough men or weapons to be doing anything large scale. I'd think it was just a normal group of thieves if I didn't know any better."_

 _"_ _Should we go search around for you?"_ said Sil.

 _"_ _No."_ said Yugi. _"I don't trust this place. I'd rather you all stuck with me until I'm sure you're also not in danger."_

He was almost there. The place that was emanating strange waves. He could tell because he was starting to feel ill.

Yugi was about to pass a corridor when he paused, tilting his head. There was something strange about this area. Something that didn't match this place. He tried to focus on it, understand what it was. The aura was coming from down the hall below ground.

He changed direction.

There was only a single door, bolted shut. He placed a hand at the hinges, noting that it didn't match the rest of the temple. This had been added on after the attack.

A quick ribbon of dark magic unlocked it no problem and he swung the door open wide. It opened to an unlit case of descending stairs.

 _"_ _What is this?"_ said Sil.

"Not good." Said Yugi, already walking down the steps. Now that he was closer, he knew what he was sensing. He'd have to double check with his eyes, but he hoped he was wrong.

The staircase was short, and he emerged into another unlit area, yet he could see it all.

It was a dungeon.

There were no divided cells, only a few chains hooked up to the wall. Most were empty, but there was a cluster of prisoners near the back, all huddled together for warmth and protection. The group looked miserable. Dirty, weak, and emanating a terrible smell. There was no hope in any of their eyes. There were men, women and children. No one seemed to have been spared.

This was what had felt wrong. These people were not thieves. They were overflowing with fear and despair. A few were even on the edge of starvation. The sight was offensive to Yugi. No human should ever be treated like this.

Both Sil and Celtic were out, looking sick as they examined the occupants.

 _"_ _This is awful."_ Said Sil, tears in her eyes. The other monsters all murmured in agreement, a few growing in anger.

Yugi didn't answer. He walked forward, his feet echoing loudly in the small room. The occupants all scuttled around each other, pressing as far away from him as possible, despite not being able to see him in the dark. Yugi clicked his fingers, and a ball of light burst into the air.

The prisons jumped, huddling in farther back from him as the light swirled and split, lining the sides of the room. Now they could see Yugi, covered in the cloak that the thieves wore.

"Please..." one of them whispered, a young girl on the brink of becoming a woman. "Please let us go. I want to go home."

Yugi pushed back the hood of his cloak, inspecting the group.

Then he smiled.

It was soft, kind, brimming with a warmth that swept from him and reached for the prisoners. It skimmed over their fear, unable to pierce their hearts. They continued to tremble.

Yugi knelt in front of the girl. She shrunk further in on herself as she nearly choked on her own sobs. He reached forward, slowly, then placed a soft hand on her head.

The girl jerked, wide eyed as she stared at Yugi, her heart quivering.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." Said Yugi softly. "It's alright now. I'm going to get you all out of here."

Then there was that moment. Where fear and hope collide, fighting for dominance before relief bursts though. Yugi could feel it, multiplied a dozen times around him as their cries of anguish turned to tears of relief. The girl launched herself at Yugi, who caught her, stroking her hair as he murmured soft words of comfort.

The room's atmosphere had changed, helped along with Yugi's own Hikari magic and presence. The magic meant to sooth hearts and heal wounds. Yugi looked around, taking in details of the people here.

"Are you really going to get us out of here?"

A man had come forward, with old scars and muscles that indicated he was involved in manual labor. He obviously hadn't been here too long. A week at most?

"I will." Said Yugi, the girl on his lap finally retreating. She returned to what was most likely a family member. "But before that, I need some information. Anything you can give me about this place and the people here. How did you all come to be here?"

"I'm… not sure if there is much we can tell you." Said the man, glancing around, he gestured to some of the group. "We were part of a camel caravan crossing the desert. The thieves came out and took up by surprise. They killed our guards and took us hostage. That was probably a week ago. We've been here since."

"Has anyone been taken away?"

Here the room grew somber again. The man looked down, shoulder hunched as if he had been beaten down.

"They take one of us every now and then." Said the man, voice gruff with emotion. "There's no pattern I can see."

The others hung their head, no doubt remembering those that had been taken.

"Do they ever return?" said Yugi.

The man shook his head. "There's only ever been one person…" Here the man looked to one of the other occupants. One that was near the edge of the group. It was a boy, just a hair farther from the others to indicate that there was something different. He was dirty like the others, with long gray hair despite his young age.

Then the boy lifted his head, and Yugi's suspicions were confirmed. The boy had large brown doe eyes and pale skin. It was peeking through the dirt where tears had washed streaks of it away. The boy would have been handsome if he wasn't so dirty, nor his eyes so dead. His aura and face shape reminded Yugi of a certain would be assassin. At least when the man hadn't been overtaken by their demonized _Ka_.

"What's your name?" said Yugi.

The boy hesitated, taking a moment before answer, as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"Ryou." He finally said softly.

"Ryou. You've been here longer than the others, haven't you?"

The boy nodded.

"In what way are you related to Bakura?"

Ryou stiffened, his entire soul squirming in guilt and pain as he started shaking.

"I didn't want it to happened." He said, "It's all my fault. I should have just died."

Yugi quickly hurried to Ryou, not wanting the boy to go into any sort of hysterics. He placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, transferring some of his soothing aura into the boy's. It helped. Ryou stopped shaking, but the pain in his soul was still being broadcasted plainly for all to feel.

"Ryou. I need you to talk to me." Said Yugi. "What do you mean, 'you didn't want it to happen?' Can you tell me what's going on here?"

Ryou began rocking slightly, licking his dried lips, causing them to bleed.

"I- I've been here for months." He said. "They- they were trying to get… that thing to bind with me, but it wouldn't."

"What thing?"

"That evil _Ka_."

"They tried to get you to bond with a demonized _Ka_?" said Yugi, making sure he understood. He didn't like where this was going. Already his mind was putting together the pieces, hoping he wasn't right in his guess.

Ryou nodded, not seeing Yugi as he rambled. "It was horrible. All white, they were always feeding other _Kas_ to it. Wanting it to get stronger. To control it. But they couldn't. Said they needed someone special to do it. That I was special. But I couldn't." Ryou let out a sob. "T-t-then B-Bakura showed up as a spy or something. H-he recognized me and tried to g-get me out and they found him. They were going to kill h-him but then the thing - they said he could bond with it. He didn't want to so then they… then they."

"Then they threatened him with your life." Said Yugi finishing the tale. At least he now knew why Bakura was bound to Diabound. It had been against his will. But what requirements did Bakura have that caused this them to choose him? Who were they in the first place? The ones that had done this.

Ryou wrapped his arms around his stomach, folding in on himself.

"I feel so helpless." He groaned. "It's my fault. I'm so weak."

"No Ryou, you're not weak." Said Yugi. he placed a hand above Ryou's heart. "You're strong, and you've managed to keep your soul untainted in this place. That's why it hurts so much. That's why no matter how long it's been, you haven't become numb. Because you are strong, and you are resisting this place's filth."

There was a light inside Ryou, under all the hurt and sorrow. It was weak now, but it was still protecting his soul and _Ka_ from any corruption. In a place like this, no one left without it affecting their soul. Yet Ryou, even after months in captivity stayed unblemished. The poor boy had probably suffered so much.

Ryou lifted his dead eyes to Yugi. "I don't want to resist. I want to become numb."

"No, you don't." said Yugi, then he gave a cheeky smile. "If you do then you won't be able to have a big celebration with Bakura when I bust you out."

"But..." said Ryou, confused. "Bakura's been taken over by a demonized Ka. There's no coming back for him. He's lost."

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Yugi with confidence. "but first, how about I give you a little help. I'll show you a trick on how to block your soul from the aura around you."

Magic started to flow through Yugi's hand, which was still resting over Ryou's heart. It began connecting, enclosing itself around Ryou. The boy's eyes widened, some light returning to those dull orbs.

"Do you feel that?" said Yugi.

"Yes." said Ryou, his voice airy and breathless. "I feel so much better. How…"

"Concentrate on what I'm doing." Said Yugi, "Take hold of it yourself. It will be tiring at first, but soon you'll be able to do it without much thought."

Ryou struggled, trying to take hold of the shell Yugi had already half created, adding his own clumsy magic to the spell. It started to take, inching across his heart.

"Good." Said Yugi, smiling. "Wow, you're a quick learner. Even I had to practice for a while before I-"

He cracked.

The layers Yugi had placed around his own soul had been pushed too far. Extending help to Ryou had been the last straw. The despair and darkness had seen the opportunity, and they had attacked.

A minuscule piece of his barrier was chipped away. Small though the break was, the malice that shoved itself through the opening was greater than it allowed. It began pouring into Yugi, shaking his soul.

He fell forward, letting out a ragged gasp as he gripped his head tightly, willing his head to not burst. The blood in his body was boiling, pushing outward with each beat of his heart. It drowned out the sound around him, numbing him to everything else. All he could do was concentrate on not letting everything escape. In stemming the flow of corruption into his soul, fumbling in his haste.

Finally, he was able to plug the breach, mental hands and heart covered with a new layer of dark corruption.

A weariness spread through him, and he fell, unmoving on the floor.

Vaguely he was aware of people shouting. He couldn't respond. His entire existence felt strained, battered, as if he had been wrung out like a rag before beaten against stone. Yet he didn't rest. He couldn't rest.

He felt a presence, tearing through the haze, their voice barely reaching him.

 _"_ _Go master! We will keep you safe."_

Yugi knew he could trust Sil.

He closed his eyes and slipping into his soul room.

Yugi had barely changed his conscious before he was tearing through his soul room, ignoring the cries of the monster occupants. They were worried, their fear and distress palpable.

Yugi wrenched the door open, shutting it quickly behind him. He was now in the empty corridor, where darkness stretched infinitely on either side. The other door was there, opposite him, dark, bolted, and reaching tall toward the ceiling.

But it wasn't quiet. Yugi could hear the wailing on the other side.

They were stirring.

All of them.

"This, is the worst timing ever guys!" grumbled Yugi, starting to undo the locks. "This is what I get for not doing this last night."

The bolts groaned with each shift, until with a final clunk, the door come unlocked. For a moment Yugi hesitated, whipping a shaky hand across his brow. Then he threw his hesitance aside, striding into the dark room without looking back.

* * *

They were getting closer to the city.

Atem could see it just over the horizon, it's broken skyline bathed in the light of Ra. He was currently galloping across the sands with his escort of soldiers, Kuriboh nestled in the saddle in front of him and purring on occasion. Mahad rode by his side, millennium ring in hand. One of the ends was pointing straight into the heart of the city.

It was as Atem suspected, but he wasn't happy about being right.

Bakura was hiding in Kul Elna.

This could potentially be very dangerous.

Atem held up a hand calling for a halt. The horses all stopped, Mahad pulling his own to trot over to Atem.

"What do you think Mahad?" said Atem.

"We should be cautious." Said Mahad. "We don't have the cover of night. They will see us coming and be prepared."

Add on top of that, Ra was backing the city, the rays blinding Atem's company while showing them to their enemies. It was terrible positioning at the worst time possible.

"Do you think we should continue forward?" said Atem.

Mahad deliberated for a moment, tugging on the reins of his horse to keep it steady. "It would be best to wait for a more advantageous time before we press forward. We don't know if Bakura is alone or has allies. I would suggest sending a messenger to the palace with the details as we set up camp somewhere nearby. We're far enough away that only the most diligent of scouts would notice us from Kul Elna."

"Sounds like a fair plan." Said Atem. He hated the idea of waiting, but he also knew impatience could prove deadly in these situations. "We will have one of the-"

Kuriboh suddenly shot into the air, hovering at eye height in front of Atem. The whole thing was quivering, crying out in its shrill voice. Then as suddenly as it had reacted, it vanished.

Atem's horse bucked its head, startled by the movement and noise. Atem placed a calming hand on its neck, tugging at the reins to keep it steady.

"What just happened?" said Mahad.

"I'm not sure." Atem lied. He was sure what had happened. He had seen the same thing in _Ka_ whose masters had passed out while they were summoned. Or killed.

Something must have happened to Yugi.

The sudden disappearance of Kuriboh left behind a shocked group. The rest of the men were murmuring to themselves, becoming restless under the shadow of the dead city. They probably saw Kuriboh's disappearance as a bad omen. Hopefully it wasn't the truth.

Atem turned his horse, his heart more uneasy than before.

"Send a messenger back to the palace" said Atem, "We will find a place to camp until dark and send out our scouts. Until then, we will proceed with the utmost caution."

"Yes my king." Said Mahad, issuing orders for the other soldiers. Atem kicked his horse intro a gallop, the rest of the group following.

 _Please be alright Yugi._ Thought Atem, his grip on the reins tightening. _Stay safe until we get there._

* * *

There was a grim satisfaction in seeing the once sacred grounds of Ra being desecrated like this. One of his precious "sons of Ra" had chosen to abandon this place, and so the world had extracted its vengeance, defacing one of his holy temples.

The sanctuary was considered one of the most holy places in the temple, where only high priests could venture. Now, it was the main command center of their little group. The dark chamber that had once been full of treasure for the gods had been looted and defaced, men scattered around the room without a care.

Once, Bakura might have cared, might have scowled at their disrespect, but he didn't. Not anymore. Not when Ra and the pharaoh had deserted his own people to burn. This was but a small piece of humiliation he had in store for both the king and the god. Both would suffer.

"Bakura!" came a sharp voice.

Bakura's eyes moved to the man seated at the alter as if it were a throne. Hovering above him was a thin line, cut into the air. It was moving, wavering slowly back and forth, occasionally splitting to reveal the swirling blackness hidden behind it.

The man himself wasn't as intimidating as that split was. The rift that led straight into the shadow realm. The man was merely another pawn, just like Bakura.

He didn't plan for it to stay that way.

"Why have you come back without the millennium items?" said the man.

"There was a complication." Said Bakura smoothly.

The man shot to his feet, throwing back his hood. The flickering torch light revealed an old, angry man with a long pointed beard. His aura became darker, the shadows flickering around him as they danced in his power.

"And did you not promise me you could retrieve them easily?" said the old man.

Bakura growled, angry and embarrassed that such a small thing had gotten the better of him. "If you're so disappointed, then why don't you retrieve them?"

"I am not meant to be on the front lines!" said the man, slamming his hand into the stone. "Damn it Bakura, we even gifted you with Diabound. We need those Millennium items to move forward. I can't believe that the famed shadow of the king would turn out to be so useless."

Anger rippled through Bakura. His hands bawled into fists, feeling the power inside of him fluctuating. This incompetent man had a death wish. Oh, how Bakura wanted to shove his dagger into the man's eye. Not yet though.

 _But why wait?_ A voice in his mind. _Why hesitate when I can bathe in his blood and seize all his power?_

Bakura's eyes slid to the two items still resting on the stone. A rod and scale. They were both pitch black in color, their smooth surface reflecting the lights from the torches on the wall. The eye of Horus was etched into them, the edges of the design sharp and menacing.

Both were leaking a small amount of power. Their darkness feeding off the shadow realm being so close. It would be so easy to steal them both. The old man wouldn't be fast enough to stop him. A quick flick of his wrist and a knife would be lodged in this throat. The other four on the side would take a moment to respond. Another two knives would do the trick. The last two may put up a fight, but they could be easily over powered by Diabound. Yes, it would be very easy indeed.

The old man was still rambling, unaware that Bakura was currently calculating his head. "Such incompetence. Why am I surrounded by fools, unable to fulfill on a simple promise?" The man flicked his wrist in a dismissive wave. "We're done here. I'll call you when you're needed."

Bakura licked his lips, slowly reaching for his dagger.

A man rushed into the room, walking to the old man and immediately kneeling.

"Azech! Our scouts spotted something." Said the man.

Bakura slowly withdrew his hand from the dagger, curious.

"What is it? Spit it out, we don't have all day." said Azech.

"It appears to be the king and a group of soldiers."

"What? He's here? How did he know where we were?" Azech looked sharply at Bakura, his eyes accusatory as if it were his fault. Then they changed into glee. "This is actually perfect. The king here, without his walls and men to help him."

Azech grabbed the rod from the pedestal then stepped over the still kneeling man. He stopped in front of Bakura and raised the rod. The dark eye began to emanated an eerie glow. It swept over Bakura, a strange creeping sensation seeping into his bones. Bakura's anger slowly receded, turning to a smolder.

"It's time to redeem yourself." Said Azech with a tilt of his head. "Go and kill them all, and bring to me the king's puzzle."

"Of course." Said Bakura. He slid back away from the man, the light from the rod fading. Immediately his anger was back, boiling inside him. But it wasn't for the old man. It was for the Pharaoh's blood. The man who had caused Bakura to lose everything he loved.


	17. Bakura's 'Trial': Part 3

**Hello again. Thank you for reading and such!**

 **Special thanks to Lea1985, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, Mariatheartist, itsybitsyLucy, Great, Guest, Shinigami Merchant, angiembabe, Scarlet Vow, and Yaminisu. Yay! You guys are the best. I'm interested to see what you'll think of this chapter.**

 **Once again, I issue the warning that things are darker in this chapter. Please read responsibly.**

* * *

"Sir, the scouts have returned."

It was just past dusk, and Atem was impatient to hear back from their scouts. They had yet to hear from the messengers they'd sent to the palace. Hopefully everything had gone well on that end.

Atem watched as from the semi darkness as two men on horses approached. The company was stationed under a small cliff, secluded enough that they could observe the town from afar without being seen.

The men finally appeared, each descending from their horses to lower into a bow. Mahad came over to stand by Atem, sharing a look. Atem knew what that look was for. There were only two men.

They had sent in three.

"Report." Said Atem.

"The city is mostly abandoned sir, save in the center." Said one of the scouts. "There seems to be a group of thieves residing in the old temple of Ra."

"What do you estimate their numbers to be?"

"It's hard to tell without entering." Said the scout. "It could be fifty to a thousand in there. The temple is small, so the higher numbers are less likely."

"I see." Said Atem. "And the third scout? What happened to him?"

The man hesitated.

"We were apprehended on our way out. Kalad didn't make it."

Atem frowned. "So they now know we're here." That made it more difficult. He hated losing scouts, not only for the loss of life, but also the element of surprise. It was much easier to win against an opponent that wasn't expecting you.

Their position became more precarious. Now the group of an unknown size was aware of their presence and had enough time to pull together a resistance. If Atem and his men attacked, they would be on unfamiliar ground and at the mercy of the area.

"My pharaoh, we beg forgiveness for our failure." Said the other scout. "Please punish us as you see fit."

"The loss of a friend is punishment enough." Said Atem. "What about the _Ka_ in the area, are they aggressive?"

"There were no _Ka_."

"What do you mean by that?" said Atem. There were always untethered _Ka_ lingering near battle fields. Anywhere that death was persistent, you could find _Ka_ there, usually demonized. The Valley of the Dead was a good example.

The scouts both hesitated.

"My pharaoh, there were no _Ka_ in the city."

Atem shared a look with Mahad. That couldn't be good.

 _What are you tangled up in Bakura?_ Thought Atem. He waved the scouts away, dismissing them as he turned to Mahad and their soldiers. They were a hundred of them. It wasn't a very large company as the general standard went, but it was the smallest he had could convince Mahad to let him bring. Now Atem wondered if it would be enough.

"I'm starting to get tired of all these mysteries." Said Atem, mostly to himself. "I came for answers, not more questions."

"Answers usually leads to more questions; it is the natural way of things, I think." Said Mahad. "What is your order my pharaoh?"

Atem deliberated for a moment, weighing his options. If they waited for more men, there was a chance the group would vacate now that they knew Atem was aware of them. It was also possible that the men inside were disorganized enough that even a few hours wouldn't be enough time to completely prepare them for an attack. Atem's company may be small, but he also had Mahad, and a few of the other men who were skilled magicians. The odds weren't completely out of their favor.

Then there were the two unknowns. Bakura and Yugi.

Atem wasn't sure of either's objectives or strengths. What he did know was that Yugi was most likely in trouble, and waiting any longer put him at a greater risk.

It was time to act.

"We're moving." Said Atem, turning to his soldiers. "Men, we attack tonight!"

The men cheered, hurrying to pack up camp and set out. Atem watched the bustle of activity, feeling the rush of excitement growing in his chest.

"We'll concentrate on keeping the magicians we have protected." Said Atem to Mahad. "It's likely this fight will be fought with _Kas_ as much as steel."

Mahad bowed, leaving to issue the last-minute orders about the formation of the men. Atem went to his own horse, quickly mounting it. In a few minutes, everyone was assembled, and the call to move out was issued.

Atem trotted beside Mahad, their scouts running ahead for a last-minute assessment of the situation. Mahad his millennium ring out again, the end still pointing directly at the city.

They reached the outskirts of the city an hour later.

Their procession slowed as they pressed ahead, forced to file behind each other in the narrower streets.

As they marched, Atem couldn't help the twist of guilt in his stomach as he looked at the remains of the city. In such a short time, it had been broken and tossed aside, withering under the light of Ra. Atem hadn't even attempted to send in people to clear the city and help bury the dead. It had been too dangerous with all the demonized _Ka_. Now, without those spirits here, he could clearly see the aftermath of the war.

The men behind him may be some of Egypt's finest warriors, but many of them had not witnessed this level of destruction, too young to have fought in the recent war. He heard more than one man gag or give cries of astonishment.

"Steady your hearts men." Said Atem, raising his voice. "Places like this will feed on your weaknesses and turn your souls sour."

He didn't turn to see their reactions, but the sounds of disgust behind him stopped.

They kept walking, their scouts returning on occasion to report that there was nothing yet ahead. It was too suspicious.

"My pharaoh." Said Mahad suddenly. He was staring at his ring, the light on the eye glowing brightly. One of the pointed ends of the ring was quivering, slowly moving to the left. Mahad met Atem's eyes, and he nodded.

Atem held up a hand, indicating his men to ready themselves. They kept forward, passing another group of houses. The ring was now pointed directly to their left, quivering violently.

Atem felt it. A spark of magic on their left.

"Defend on your left!" yelled Atem.

Mahad and the four other magicians threw up their dark magic, forming a barrier in their respective areas. A second later, the house next to them exploded as a shot of magic ricocheted through the destruction.

The magic collided with the shields, making the men cry out in surprise, but otherwise leaving them unharmed.

As the dust cleared, a loud clear laugh was heard. It was crazed, much less sane than the last time Atem had heard it. His hairs stood on end, heart clenching with trepidation.

Someone landed on the roof of a still intact house, his dark cape fluttering in the wind. Even in the dim light, it was easy to make out Bakura's white hair and flashing teeth as he grinned at them.

Immediately Bakura had a dozen arrows fixed on him, the men waiting for Atem's signal to attack. Bakura didn't even flinch, eyes focused on Atem.

"So pharaoh, I see you decided to hurry your death by coming to me." Said Bakrua, holding his arms wide. "One final noble act before you atone for your sins with your life."

"Bakura, what have you done to this place?" called Atem.

"Me?" said Bakura. "You are the one that caused this to happen. All this destruction and death was your doing."

Atem ground his teeth in frustration. "I will not play mind games with you Bakura. I did not cause this. It was the Hittites that killed my people."

"They succeeded because you were incompetent." Said Bakura. "Unable to predict and plan ahead for this situation. Your failures caused their deaths!"

"That's enough!"

Atem was angry. The words stung, because there was truth in them. In that way, Atem had a major part in the destruction here. He had not been wise enough to protect them, and the people had suffered as a result.

Atem drew his sword. "This is your last warning Bakura. Surrender yourself, and we will spare your life."

Bakura let out a short laugh. "It is not my life that would be spared."

 _So be it._

"Release!" called Atem, pointing his sword towards Bakura.

A dozen arrows were released behind Atem, followed by two balls of fire. Atem could feel the air rush as they passed, headed straight for Bakura. The top of the building exploded as the spells collided.

For a moment, it looked like they had succeeded, but the then the dust cleared and Atem saw how wrong they had been.

A ghostly white arm retreated from their defensive position, revealing Bakura unscathed. Diabound rose behind him, terrible and glowing in a dark aura. The thing looked more powerful than before. How was that possible?

"My turn." Said Bakura.

"Mahad!" said Atem.

His friend understood. As one they summoned their monsters, Black Luster Soldier rose in front of Atem from a pool of darkness. Mahad's _Ka_ revealed itself, The Dark Magician, wearing a purple robe and wielding a teal staff.

They appeared not a second too late. Diabound launched an energy attack, heading straight for them. As one, Black Luster Soldier and The Dark Magician raised their rod and shied. The attack collided with their defenses. Atem felt the force of the attack on his heart, and he grunted with the effort of pushing it back. But they held.

When Atem looked back up, Bakura was gone.

Men appeared from the sides of the houses, standing on roofs with bows and coming from the alleyways. The thugs attacked, no doubt hoping to take them by surprise.

Thankfully Atem's men were ready and weren't caught unaware. They retaliated, and the small street soon became a battlefield. Weapons clashed and magic began to shimmer in the air as the men fought for their lives.

Atem didn't have time to command his men. He had to put his faith in the squad leaders. Diabound was attacking again, and Atem had to concentrate on dodging. Atem yanked his horse to the side, just missing the next energy attack send by Diabound. It collided with another house, which quickly began to fall-

Right above Atem.

Atem kicked his horse, sprinting to get out from the falling debris. The brick fell, straight onto the road behind Atem.

He cursed, struggling to control his horse as he looked behind him. The road was completely blocked, the rubble reaching the height of a moderate house. Diabound's attack hadn't been for Atem. It had been to separate him from the group.

* * *

 _Master._

 _Master!_

 _…_

 _…_

 _MASTER!_

 _"_ _What Sil? Geeze, I'm trying to concentrate here."_

 _"_ _Three men just walked in, they're confused about your presence."_

 _"_ _Does it look like they're going to kill me?"_

 _"…_ _doesn't look like it."_

 _"_ _Then don't bother. Call for me only if it's an emergency."_

 _"_ _But it is! They're taking you away, and the Ryou boy."_

Yugi let out a frustrated groan. _"Fine, give me a minute and I'll be there."_

 _"_ _I would suggest you hurry."_ Said Celtic. _"You'll want to see this."_

Yugi rolled his eyes, but relented his annoyance. If Celtic told him to come, it must be a real emergency. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to slide back into his body.

The first thing he realize was that he was being held up. Two men had him gripped under each arm, feet dragging across the ground. He was slow to reconnect with his body, feeling every bit the dead weight he currently was. He let out a groan, allowing his soul to remember the sensation of having a physical form.

One of the men shoved him forward, and he stumbled, only standing because of the man left gripping Yugi's upper arm. Where had the other man gone?

Yugi finally raised his head, blinking blearily.

 _Now that is interesting._

There was a rift in the air. It was huge, one of the largest Yugi had seen in a very long while. The breach stretched as tall as a man, hovering above an altar. Apart from the main rift, there were individual cracks, spreading from the main seam and reaching outward. Each was a fractured part of the world, connected and interweaving with the shadow realm.

No wonder Yugi was having a hard time regaining conscious. The shadows were practically screaming at him. Begging him to succumb to their darkness as they sang their siren song of power and destruction.

What a lovely song it was too.

"Answer me! Who are you?"

It looked like there were other people there as well. Yugi finally took in the entire room. He saw Ryou, huddling on the other side of the room, one man standing above to guard him. There were four others siting at various places around. Plus, the one that was holding Yugi, it looked like there were six thugs in total.

Seven if you counted their very old boss.

The man wore the same dark robes as everyone in the room, thought his had an extra embellishment on the sleeves. No doubt meant to show his rank above the rest. The most interesting thing about him were the two items he held in his hands.

They looked exactly like the millennium rod and scales, save that they were black, the eye of Horus contorted.

"Those are some interesting toys you've got there." Said Yugi. "Though they look a little fragile. You might want to be careful with them."

The man twitched in irritation.

"I asked you a question!" said the man, pointing at Yugi with the rod. "Answer, or I will make you."

"How about we do a trade?" said Yugi. "You answer _my_ questions, and I promise not to kill you."

"Of all the Ra loving- Kline!"

The man holding Yugi suddenly let go, then socked him in the stomach. The blow didn't hurt, but it did knock out the air from his lungs. He fell in a heap to the floor, not bothering to waste any energy staying upright. He did hear Ryou call out in sympathy. Good lad. Yugi could feel him from over here, keeping the shell around his heart. He was a natural.

"While I normally would enjoy doing this the hard way." The old man was saying, "I'm not in the mood for games. You will tell me how you got into the dungeons, or you will suffer."

Yugi looked to the side, his cheek pressed against the ground. He could see the man now, standing only a foot from Yugi. He was sneering, pointing that fake millennium rod at Yugi.

Like there weren't enough things in this place to make Yugi feel sick. The aura of a battlefield massacre, the evil men, a freaking huge rift in the world and now this. It was seriously not his day.

"Can those imitate the abilities of the originals?" said Yugi, curious. "Is that how you got rid of all the _Ka_ in the area? You sealed them away, and then used the power of the scales to force them to fuse with Diabound."

"Sharp." Said the man, raising an eyebrow. "But apparently not smart enough."

Yugi heard a weapon being drawn, and then a sharp stinging sensation as a blade was plunged into his hand. The weapon went through his entire palm, pinning his hand to the ground.

Yugi looked at it, saw the red blood welling around the blade, spilling onto the floor. It always surprised him when he saw his blood was red like everyone else's.

"If you're looking to torture me." Said Yugi, bored. "It's not my physical body you should attack. By the way. Are those the only replicas you've made, or are there more?"

"You-!" And now the old man's aura fluctuated with surprise. It made sense. Most normal people would have cried out at least a little after having their hand stabbed. Not Yugi. He was a little too used to pain.

"Fine, if that won't persuade you, maybe this will."

The old man moved away from Yugi towards Ryou. The boy was hauled to his feet even as he shrank back, whimpering in fear. The old man was smiling now; a sinister wicked smile as he held the rod up to Ryou.

The dagger was ripped from Yugi's hand, and he was again pulled upward by the thug, where he hung limp in the man's arms.

"I'll give you one last chance." Said the old man. The rod's eye lit up in a dark haze, different from the light of the originals. "Tell me who you are, or this rat will suffer."

It would have been smart. Threatening someone else when Yugi didn't break. It had worked on Bakura and they probably assumed this would be the same. Too bad Yugi wasn't like Bakura.

"You know." Said Yugi, letting his head loll forward. "I'm really not the happiest person after I 'wake up', so I'll give you about five seconds to ask for forgiveness before I go crazy."

The man growled. "You brought this on him. His suffering will be your fault."

The rod began to glow in earnest, and Ryou's eye went wide, his body stiffening as shadows began to wrap around him. He struggled, mouth open in a silent scream of terror.

And Yugi watched it without blinking.

3…

2…

1…

0.

Energy flooded back into Yugi. He jammed his heel hard into the toes of the man holding him. As the man jerked in shock, Yugi grabbed his wrist. He twisted it till it snapped, then yanked the knife from his now limp hand. With a quick swipe behind him, he slit the man's throat. Yugi continued the momentum to turn fully around and hurl the knife at the old man.

The knife went straight through the wrist of the hand handling the rod. It dropped as the old man cried out in surprised and pain. Ryou dropped down as well, sweating, but still conscious and breathing. Behind Yugi, he could hear the gurgling of the dying man as he slumped to the floor.

The old man held his now bleeding wrist, shivering as his eyes bulged in fury at Yugi.

"You- you will pay for that!" he cried out.

There was a scrape of metal as all the thugs drew their swords. They advanced slowly, growling at Yugi for killing their comrade. Yugi bent down, taking the sword strapped to the now dead man behind him, giving it a small whirl. Not bad balance.

"I gave you five seconds." Said Yugi, giving the sword a final spin. Then he positioned himself, measuring the strength of the men in the room. "It's your own fault if you suffer."

The old man snatched the rod from the ground with his good hand, holding it up. "Kill him! Protect me and kill this worm!"

The light shone, and the other men in the room shifted. Their aura changed, compelled to both kill and protect their master. It looked like the items indeed imitated their originals.

The man on the left charged. Yugi met the sword with his own, in a second changing the charge to a retreat. A dagger whizzed towards Yugi, and he jumped backward. A hole of dark magic expanding in the air to swallow the dagger. The shadows appeared behind the man in front of Yugi, the knife flying out and sinking into the man's shoulder.

He dropped his guard from the pain. Yugi dove his sword into his chest and the man went limp, the light from his eyes disappearing.

Another thug attacked from behind. Yugi let go of the sword still lodged in the thug's body and dropped, rolling before kicking the attacker's feet from under him. They stumbled, giving Yugi time to get to his feet. He kicked the man's head, hard. It collided with the ground with a crunch. If the man wasn't dead, he was at least bleeding internally from that hit.

Three down. That just left the other three and the old one.

Yugi wrenched the sword from the body, eyeing those still alive. There was an edge of nervousness as the group gripped their weapons. But mostly there was anger.

"Use your _Ka_ you fools!" shouted the old man. "He's not a normal kid. Hurry up and kill him."

It looked like they were finally going to get serious. The men all called forth their _Ka_ , the room swirling with dark magic as the monsters all appeared. Yugi readied himself as well.

 _"_ _Are you going to be okay master?"_ said Sil inside his head. _"You usually don't fight using us so close after a cleansing. And it was such a hurried one…"_

 _"_ _I don't have much of a choice."_ Said Yugi. _"And I don't think it will be the last time tonight. I'll be relying on all of you to help me."_

He felt their mental nods and cries of agreement. They were with him, ready to grant assistance.

 _"_ _Just don't push yourself."_ Said Celtic.

 _"_ _I always do."_ Said Yugi with a grin.

* * *

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" Mahad called from the other side.

"I'm fine." Said Atem, turning his horse and looking at all directions. Black Luster Soldier was beside him, Bakura nowhere to be seen. Diabound was still stationed on the building above, watching as its tail swished in the darkness. Then it moved.

From his back, huge white wings unfurled. They beat at the air twice before they lifted him in the air.

 _This isn't good._ Thought Atem. The monster would have a huge advantage if it kept the high ground. "Black Luster Soldier, don't let him get away."

His _Ka_ jumped in the air, double jumping on dark pools of energy when he needed to gain momentum. In seconds, he was level with Diabound, sword out and swiping at the creature. Diabound's skin turned out to be more solid than it appeared as the sword barely left scratches where it landed.

An arrow shot from the side. It pierced Atem's horse, and the beast let out a cry of pain. It reared up, and Atem fumbled for control of the reigns. Then the world was flipped, and his back slammed into something.

Stars appeared in front of Atem, but he ignored the pain, rolling over and just managing to avoid being squished as his horse fell. Atem got to his feet, his left shoulder screaming in pain. The injury from yesterday had reopened, blood seeping through the bandage.

Bakura was before him.

The man attacked, and Atem just managed to get his sword up in time. The blades crashed against each other, Atem pushed back before he managed to gain his footing. Then he saw an opening and swiped at Bakura's side. The ex-spy jumped back, then jumped back again as a shot of dark magic fell where he had been standing.

The Dark Magician stood at Atem's side, wielding its teal scepter.

"Dark Magician." Said Atem. "How goes the fight on the other side?"

The _Ka_ paused for a moment, no doubt relying the question back to his master. Bakura had stayed back, not pushing again after his retreat.

 _"The men are holding up."_ Said Dark Magician. _"My master is on his way."_

Atem nodded, knowing he would need the help. While he knew this was a personal grudge between him and Bakura, Atem wasn't foolish enough to let his pride stay in the way of his life. The rest of the soldiers would just get in the way, but The Dark Magician and Mahad would be able to provide the support he needed.

There was a spurt of pain, and Atem grunted.

Black Luster Soldier must be having trouble, but Atem couldn't give up too much of his attention to that battle. That split second of inattention cost him.

Bakura had launched forward.

Atem blocked the attack at his face, twisting his body to dodge the next swipe of Bakura's blade. Atem shifted his weight, thrusting his sword into the gap in his defense. Bakura blocked the attack, his wrists flicking outward. By instinct Atem dodged the two daggers, one of them grazing his cheek. He'd seen the same attack too many times from Bakura to be surprised. It was one advantage and disadvantage to this battle. They both knew each other's fighting styles.

Dark Magician attacked next, his dark magic attack forcing Bakura to jump to the side and back pedal. The man was still grinning like mad, as if he were enjoying the fight.

"Bakura, don't let the _Ka_ continue to poison your mind." Said Atem. "Fight it, you are stronger than this."

"You're right." Said Bakura. "I am stronger than you."

A rush of magic flew towards them. Atem was knocked off his feet, his back slamming again into something. He was dazed, trying to understand what was in front of him.

The Dark Magician was slumped forward, his form slowly dissolving into the air. Black Luster Soldier was beside Atem, shield and sword missing, its helmet broken.

The earth shook as Diabound landed beside Bakura, and Atem had a hard time understanding what he saw with his fuzzy mind. The thing was huge! It had somehow grown, the body expanding and contorting in strange ways. Just looking at it made Atem feel sick in a way he didn't understand. It just felt so wrong.

Atem slowly got to his feet, his left foot twinging when he put weight on it. Slowly, he released Black Luster Soldier, knowing the _Ka_ could no longer fight. The monster disappeared, bringing back a small warmth and spurt of energy into Atem's soul.

It wouldn't be enough.

"And so ends the reign of Pharaoh Atem, son of Aknamkanon." mocked Bakura, giving a fake bow. "The Gods have mercy on your soul."

Atem gripped the hilt of his sword. He would not go down without a fight.

Bakura raised his hand, the glee of bloodshed in his eyes.

Then he faltered.

Pure fury ran across Baura's face. He roared, his anger amplified by magic as it pushed outward. The wind sent dirt and rubble flying, Atem raising an arm to cover his eyes.

Then as suddenly as the rage had appeared, it was gone.

Diabound shimmered before disappearing inside Bakura, who looked like nothing but a shell.

Then even stranger, Bakura turned away. He turned _away_ from Atem and ran up the streets, out of sight.

What in the world just happened?

"My Pharoah!"

Atem turned towards the voice.

Mahad had finally reached the other side of the rubble. The magician stumbled down the stone, running to Atem's side. Atem quickly pushed away his confusion and pain, concentrating on the present. The answers would have to come later.

He limped over to Mahad, trying to keep the pain from his face.

"Mahad, how goes the other side?" said Atem.

Mahad skidded to a halt, his lips thinning in disapproval. "The battle is almost won. My king, you need to be attended immediately."

"I am fine." Said Atem. "But I will need a horse. We need to hurry and reach the center of the city."

"Is that wise?" said Mahad. He was still eying Atem as if he would fall over at any second.

"There's something else going on here." Said Atem. "Bakura just ran off for no apparent reason. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was compelled to do so."

Mahad didn't appear happy to hear that, which was no wonder. Spells that could brainwash a person were rare and could be potentially harmful. The millennium rod itself was one of the few that allowed complete and utter control with no harm to those that it compelled.

If Bakura was being controlled, it meant he wasn't the one behind all this. Whatever it was that was going on here.

"Let's go regroup with the troops." Said Atem, limping around the houses. He would reach the street from another way.

"You need to rest, you've been hurt."

"And your _Ka_ has been defeated, yet I don't see you taking a break." Said Atem, glancing at Mahad and then smiling. "Just like old times friend, we are each unwilling to acknowledge our injuries."

Mahad simply nodded, a small tug on his lips indicating his annoyance.

* * *

Yugi opened his hand.

The thug fell, joining his friends on the ground with the rest of the dead.

The old man was the only one left now, his whole body shaking in fear. He clutched the fake rod, the scales on the floor, fallen from the man's still bloodied hand.

"Y-you monster!" yelled the old man, "Stay away!"

"I promise, I'm not the monster in this room." Said Yugi, spitting out some blood. One of the _Ka's_ had got in a lucky shot on his face.

Yugi took a step towards the man. He jerked, thrusting out his shaking hands. The rod lit up, dark tainted magic flying from the device. It encircled Yugi, making his hair sway in the wind.

Nothing else happened. Unlike the other man's victims, the magic didn't dare enter Yugi. It merely brushed against his skin, then shied back, unwilling to enter.

"Work damn it!" yelled the man, increasing the power. The lines on his face became more prominent, a few strands of hair falling.

"Now that's interesting." Said Yugi with mild surprise. "I see there's a little side effect from using this fake rod. I had wondered how someone so old could lead this group."

The man threw even more power behind his magic. The rod was vibrating violently, the magic completely covering Yugi in a dark whirlwind of power.

It was useless.

This level of magic was just bluster to Yugi.

There was a loud crack, and the rod splintered into a thousand pieces. The man flew backward from the blast, his hand black and burned from the backlash of magic. The whirlwind stopped swirling around Yugi, revealing his tired expression.

"I told you they looked fragile." Said Yugi. "But I'm sure you knew that. I wonder what number that was? Your second? Fifth? How many of those fakes have you created?"

The old man lunged for the scales.

Yugi took two steps forward, his third stomping hard on the man's ankle.

The man screamed, mostly from fear than anything else. The ankle was only broken.

A ball of magic shot from Yugi, striking the scales. They - like the rod- shattered, their pieces disappearing in a fade of smoke.

"Unfortunately for you, I know what it takes to make these items." Said Yugi, lowing his hand. "Is that why you kept the prisoners? So you could sacrifice them at your convenience to make more items? Ah, of course. They said they were taken away one at a time. So maybe it wasn't just for that. Were you perhaps using their _Kas_ to fuse with Diabound as well? Or maybe you have more _Kas_ you are fusing them with."

"Please, let me go, I'll give you anything you want." The man was begging, crying in his miserable self. It was repulsive. "What do you want? Riches? Power? I can give it all to you."

Yugi clicked his tongue, putting a finger to his lips in thought. "That isn't a bad offer. There is something I would dearly like right now."

"Yes! Anything, what do you want?" said the old man, breathless. Eager to save his life.

Yugi removed his foot from the man's ankle, walking around to squat in front of the man. Then Yugi smiled, yet there was no warmth in that smile. It was frozen over with a calm anger, so still it could be mistaken for indifference. But the magic around Yugi showed his true feelings. The air warped, twisted around him as the shadows relished in his fury.

"I would like you to suffer." Said Yugi, still smiling, his voice light. "In the same way they did. The ones whose _Kas_ you ripped out of their souls."

The man's face drained of color. He started scrambling away, jerking his broken foot with him.

"No! Please!"

"But you promised!" said Yugi, sticking out his lip in a pout. He stood up, slowly advancing on the man as he raised a hand.

Magic shot from the floor, wrapping around the old man's limbs. He was pulled upward, now suspended above the ground.

"P-please, have mercy." The man cried.

A ribbon of darkness slapped itself across his mouth, silencing his cries.

Yugi wasn't smiling anymore. His expression was neutral, eyes dead as he looked at the man.

"Did you ever give mercy to those you killed?" said Yugi. "To all the women and children you tortured to achieve your own selfish desires? Do you know how painful it is to have your _Ka_ ripped from you? If you don't use the right spell, the pain alone can kill a person. Which I'm sure you know from experience."

People like this were the worst kind of scum. Drunk on the desire for power, killing and torturing for their own gain and amusement. They all deserved a painful death.

Yugi stepped forward, raising a hand. It shone with a strange magic, semitransparent and dark like the night sky.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you? Watching them die." said Yugi. "I hope you can enjoy your own pain as much as you enjoyed theirs."

Yugi plunged his hand into the man's heart.

The man's body jerked, pain rocketing through his entire soul. Veins bulged, the whites of his eyes showing as they rolled in his head. Yugi twisted his hand, grabbing hold of the darkness inside of the man. The evil _Ka_ that was tainted by the man's own soul.

Yugi wrenched his hand out, now carrying the small light that was the man's _Ka_. The man stopped moving, his body still twitching.

He was dead.

Yugi looked at the _Ka_ in his hand with cold indifference.

Slowly, it disappeared, vanishing into the shadow realm.

 _Of course._ There was nothing that would bind his _Ka_ to this world. No one had loved him, and any that hated him were already dead.

Yugi let the shadows go, the man's body dropping to the ground. Still feeling the cold fury in his stomach, Yugi turned.

And realized he had completely forgotten about someone.

Ryou was staring at him, eyes wide. His entire body was quivering.

Yugi opened his mouth, then left it there, suddenly feeling sheepish. How the heck did he manage to forget about Ryou?

"Sorry about that." Said Yugi. "I kind of forgot you were there."

Yugi stepped towards him, raising a bloodied hand in surrender. But Ryou jerked back, falling over himself in his haste.

"S-stay away!"

Yugi stopped, scratching the side of his face nervously. "Yeah, I guess you would be afraid of me now. It's because I just woke up! I promise I'm not always like this."

As Yugi watched Ryou tremble, Yugi gave an inward sigh. Slowly, he let the anger subside, receding back inside the deepest parts of his heart. Suddenly very tired, Yugi raised his eyes to Ryou.

"I'm sorry." Said Yugi, whispering. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Surprise flickered in Ryou's expression. His body was still tense, but he was no longer shaking. Yugi took it as a good sign.

Something was approaching.

Yugi eye's narrowed, sliding to the entrance of the room. He felt himself still, waiting for the thing to approach. Ryou noticed the shift in attention, turning his own head towards the doorway.

A few seconds passed. The sounds of walking reached their ears. Then the darkness came. It proceeded its master, spilling into the room. In the center of it emerged a man, white haired and grinning.

 _Bakura._


	18. Bakura's 'Trial': Part 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, favoriting following!**

 **Special thanks to Nemesis dan Impyrean, Walt Disney and Anime, Shinigami Merchant, lollileahpop, Rivergoddess117, GUest, Jaystarfighter, Mariatheartist, Mistoka, My Fanfix, and Scarlet Vow. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts on the story.**

 **Jaystarfighter, haha. the super power cookies strike again! You guys have found my weakness.**

 **I might have been playing Attack on Titan music the whole time I wrote this next chapter. That is an epic battle soundtrack right there.**

* * *

Smoky tendrils spread, filling the whole room. They reached Yugi and paused. Then they continued, their claws reaching for him.

The second the darkness touched Yugi, he was almost overwhelmed. Anger, sorrow, fear. He could feel each individual _Ka_ that had been forced to fuse with Diabound. They were twisting, screaming to be released. They had been forced to fuse with the dark _Ka_ , their own selves disappearing within.

Yugi's body began to shake, unable to handle this barrage of emotions against his spirit. The shell he had hastily repaired not a few hours ago began to crack again. This was not good. He was already pushing it just by being here. Why was it so much worse now than before? The _Ka's_ power had somehow grown exponentially since the last time he had seen Bakura. What had changed? Yugi struggled, trying to regain control of himself.

Bakura rolled his head, stretching the muscles in his neck.

"Were you the one that killed the old man?" said Bakura, that wide crazed smile still decorating his face. "I have to thank you for that. The ringing is finally gone."

Yugi grimaced, swallowing the feelings swirling inside of him. He pushed them back, ignoring the minuscule cracks he created in the process.

"I always enjoy being of service" Said Yugi, managing to keep his voice even. "Unless the person is a deranged psychopath."

Bakura barked a laugh. "To whom are you referring to, I wonder."

Yugi smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. Something huge had changed, he was sure of it. He just needed to hang on long enough for his soul to adjust to the extra pressure and then he would be able to engage.

Unfortunately, he was not alone in the room, and the other person had no idea how dangerous Bakura had become.

"Bakura?"

Yugi watched as Ryou took a step towards Bakura. The younger boy's spirit was fluctuating, filling with hope upon seeing Bakura _. Oh kid, please don't do something stupid._

"Ryou, don't get near him." Said Yugi, still unable to move for fear he would start to break. "That is not the Bakura you know. He's been taken over by the demonized _Ka._ "

Ryou stopped, apparently coming to his senses as he pulled back.

"Don't listen to him." Said Bakura, gesturing at Yugi. "He's one of them. He's been trying to control me and destroy the pharaoh."

"What?" said Ryou, eyes widening in surprise. Yugi wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation. Oh hell no, he was not going to let Bakura do this.

"Really Bakura?" Said Yugi, resisting the urge to sigh. "That's the best trick you've got? Do you think Ryou's stupid enough believe you?"

Unfortunately, it looked like he was. The boy was looking fearfully at Yugi, as if he was the bad guy. He'd just saved their lives! Why did humans freaked out too much when they saw a little display of power?

Bakura's grin grew, and he took a step forward. The sound of his footstep echoed in the stone room, exaggerated by the silence. The change was abrupt, and made Ryou jump back in fright.

"Now, don't be afraid." Said Bakura, extending a hand. "It will all be over now. Just come to me and I'll help you."

A ball of dark magic grow in Bakura's hand. It swirled before individual lines shot from the magic, hands reaching towards Ryou. The boy screamed, jerking back as the shadows gunned for him.

Yugi ground his teeth.

 _Forget this._ He thought.

Yugi sparked the magic in his body. Immediately it surged through him and he jumped forward, catching Ryou just before the strands of magic reached him. They were thrown forward, and Yugi skidded to a halt, placing Ryou safely behind him.

There was a grating sound, and the shell shifted, the cracks starting to leak. The sludge and corruption started to seep in like smoke, but Yugi ignored it. He ignored the darkness growing in his heart. He didn't have time to address it, nor the pain making his whole body shake. Light and corruption did not mix very well.

Another spell shot towards Yugi and Ryou. It was faster than the one before. Yugi threw up a shield pulled from one of his monsters. The spells collided, the shield mercifully holding up.

"Get out of here." Said Yugi, expanding the shield until it covered them more completely. Ryou hesitated, still shaking as he stared. Yugi got annoyed, turning around and kicking Ryou in the shins.

"For crying out loud, run you idiot." Said Yugi.

The kick seemed to do it. Ryou was jolted from his shock, stumbling away and down the corridor. It was good timing as the next shot from Bakura took out Yugi's shield. It broke, sending another jolt of pain through Yugi.

He jumped out of the way, a hail of dark magic hitting where he once stood. Yugi kept running in an arc around the room, dodging and jumping over the shots of magic hailing him. He ducked behind a pillar, the stone busting around him as the spells hit. He could hear Bakura, laughing heartily as he threw spell after spell at Yugi.

"Come out and play little man." Said Bakura. "It's more fun when you run."

Yugi felt a slither of darkness pass by him. He looked up, seeing a large shadow on the wall. Oh crap.

Yugi leapt to the side just as a form bust from the shadow. Diabound's fist came down, smacking straight into Yugi. He was thrown through the room before crashing into the alter.

Pain shot through him, and he felt something break. His body was well past its limit. His soul was shaking, so close now to that gaping rift hovering above his head. The dark magic was calling to him, sounding so wonderful compared to this world.

Yugi slumped forward, his breathes coming in wheezing gasps. He reached up, clawing at his chest, leaving trails of blood. It hurt so much. There was too much pain. He couldn't take it anymore.

His vision was blurring, darkness fuzzing the edges. But it wasn't the darkness of unconsciousness. It was the darkness of The Shadows.

Bakura now stood before him, raising a hand. Yugi managed to lift his head, barely able to stay conscious as he watched dark magic form in Bakura's hand. He was going to die. After everything, this was how Yugi was going to die?

 _"_ _No master! Please, you must fight it!"_

Yugi gave a weak smile, recognizing the voice. Sil, crying out for him as she always did.

He saw something else. Something light and precious coming this way.

 _"_ _No thanks."_ Said Yugi internally. _"I'll let him fight it for me."_

Bakrua's spell finished forming, starting to shoot towards Yugi.

"NO!"

Bakura stumbled, the magic going astray as Ryou tackled Bakura from behind. The spell crashed into the ceiling, rock falling to the ground. The younger man was hugging Bakura like his life depended on it, eye squeezed shut.

"Please fight it." Said Ryou. "I'm so sorry, please come back."

Bakura growled, jerking around. His hand lashed out against Ryou. The boy fell to the ground with a cry, blood spurting from his nose.

"Stay the hell away from me you little pest!" yelled Bakura, his aura fluctuating in a panic. It was becoming unstable, shaken by the appearance of Ryou.

The boy whimpered, whipping the blood form his face, but not backing down.

"You are the only family I have left." Said Ryou, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not going to give up on you. I don't want to be alone."

Bakura roared, his soul boiling as shards of dark magic formed in the air around him. They shot out, heading for Ryou. The boy raised his hands above his head, yelling in fear at the hail of magic.

The magic shredded into him, tearing his flesh and clothes. Blood spurted from the wounds, a particularly nasty shot hitting his head. Red seeped into his hair, trailing down his face. But he was still alive. None of the spells had hit him directly.

"Why won't they hit." Said Bakura, looking visibly shaken now. He held out his hands in front of him, staring at them. He yelled, the dark aura fluctuating around him.

"Bakura!" yelled Ryou, again reaching for the spy.

Bakura shied away. "Shut up!" he yelled, clutching his head. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Darkness loomed from the side of the room and Diabound appeared. Ryou turned slowly, his eyes widening to see the creature heading for him. He took a step back then stumbled, the monster's claws descending.

That was when Yugi saw it. For a split second what he had been waiting for.

Bakura's soul peaked through the darkness. It was reaching out, screaming for Ryou's protection as it resisted the monster.

Yugi attacked.

His hand plunged straight into Bakura.

One inch away from Ryou, Diabound halted.

Yugi didn't have time to pay attention to the boy. He was busy fighting the darkness within Bakura. His hand was clenched tightly against Bakura's soul, the only shred of light left in the man's heart. The corruption beat against him in a storm, ripping at his own will.

The shell in Yugi's soul cracked. A piece fell.

Yugi yelled, his own voice mixing with Bakura's as his grip tightened around the precious soul. He ignored it all. The darkness now pouring into his heart, the intense burning of his heart, the sounds around him, even his own body. He concentrated solely on the magic in his hand, the light welling up inside and doubling every second.

Yugi lifted his free arm, circling it around him. Bright swords of light appeared, then shot towards the still form of Diabound. They pieced him, cutting straight into its body. The monster couldn't even cry out in pain as it slowly disappeared, falling back into Bakura.

Back into Yugi's trap.

Yugi pulled. He pulled with all his might, the magic resisting. Everything was stretched thin, Bakura, Diabound, his own soul. They were all stretched to the brink of snapping.

Then finally, it slipped free.

Light burst from Bakura. It sliced at the darkness, cutting into the connection. The shadows snapped back into Diabound, disconnecting completely with Bakura. His soul was free.

Yugi yanked his hand from Bakura's chest, now clutching the churning sickening _Ka_ of Diabound in his fist. He turned and threw the _Ka_ with all his might into the rift.

The flicker of light hit the darkness, immediately trapped in their embrace. The monster howled in anger, the shadows gleefully swallowing the monster whole. Then it was gone.

Bakura fell to the ground.

"Bakura!"

Ryou stumble to Bakura's side, ignoring his own injuries as he sobbed for Bakura to wake up. It was useless, as the man didn't move, barely breathing.

Yugi was shaking, taking deep gulping breathes as he pulled himself together. His entire body was covered in sweat from the exertion of keeping himself together. The filth was still streaming into his soul, but he didn't have time to fix it. He couldn't afford the time or energy to acknowledge the destruction it was inflicting.

Ryou was still shaking Bakura, tears streaming down his face. "Bakura, wake up. Please."

Yugi jerked, nearly falling as he managed to kneel by Bakura. Ryou watched, eyes wide as Yugi placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. He channeled, his magic healing and searching all at once. The connection between Bakura and the _Ka_ was completely gone, but it didn't look good.

"We need to get him out of here." Said Yugi, retracting his hand. "He won't heal in a place like this."

Ryou turned tearful eyes to Yugi. "W-will he make it?"

"That will be up to Bakura."

Ryou gave a loud sniff, whipping his eyes with a dirty hand.

Yugi placed a hand on Ryou's head, his magic healing Ryou's small injuries. The boy kept his head down, eyes sad.

"You were the one that saved him from the _Ka_." Said Yugi, and Ryou's attention snapped back to him, disbelieving. "He was still fighting the connection, unwilling to acknowledge Diabound. You reawakened that part of his soul and because of that I could sever the connection. If Bakura recovers, it will be because of you."

Ryou looked down, some hope back in his eyes.

The shadows were stirring.

The portal where Yugi had thrown Diabound was reacting, churning and softly pulsing with magic. An eerie wail sounded, softly at first, but slowly growing.

Yugi got to his feet, letting the magic surge through his body as it filled him with energy. Later, he would pay for abusing his magic like this, but Yugi couldn't afford to hold back. Not any longer. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to save anyone.

He summoned Gaia The Dark Knight in physical form. A dark-skinned knight in blue and red armor appeared, riding atop the purple mount. In each hand was a long red lance, deadly and ready to serve.

"We need to leave." Said Yugi, taking hold of Bakura. Ryou saw what Yugi was trying to do and hurried to help. Together they got Bakura on the horse, Gaia releasing his lance to take better hold of Bakura. In those few seconds, the portal started to groan, shaking the ground.

"W-what's going on?" said Ryou.

"Diabound is coming back." Said Yugi, already walking out of the room. He took Ryou by the hand, puling the boy along with him. "He's bound to this world by too many emotions to be held back."

It didn't matter how many times Yugi would send him through. Diabound would come back every time. He'd only thrown the _Ka_ through the portal to give him more time to get everyone out.

They ran down the corridors, quickly making their way through the halls. They passed a couple thugs, who either jumped out of their way or yelled at them in confusion. Yugi ignored them, knowing that Gaia would deter them from attacking.

They were halfway through the temple when Yugi let go of Ryou's hand, turning down a different hall. The boy skidded to a halt.

"Where are you going?" called Ryou.

"To get the rest of the prisoners." Said Yugi, gesturing over his shoulder. "Ryou, follow Gaia ahead. I can sense the king and his men approaching. They'll get you out of here."

Yugi didn't wait for an answer. He kept running towards the cells. Once he arrived, he wrenched open the locked door open with sheer force and descended the stairs, immediately casting balls of light into the air.

There they all were, still huddled together and afraid. Maybe a little more afraid because Yugi had come barreling in here after tearing the door open. And he was still covered in blood. Woops.

"Hi again!" said Yugi happily, waving a hand at the stupefied prisoners. "No time to explain. We're leaving!"

With a swish of magic, all the shackles were torn in half. The prisoners rubbed their wrists and ankles, completely confused.

Mystical Elf and Kuriboh appeared beside Yugi, solid and visible to everyone else. Yugi gestured at the prisoners.

"If you would please Mysti."

Mystical Elf nodded, placing her hands together in prayer. She began to glow, a warm light encircling her. The light pushed outward, sweeping over the occupants of the room. Immediately their expressions brightened, cheeks flushed with energy. Minor cuts and scrapes vanished as they stood up, no longer weak.

"Excellent, now that energy you feel will only last you about an hour." Said Yugi. "That's more than enough time to hightail it out of here. So come on up! If you want to live, follow these two lovely _Kas_."

Of course, they couldn't just leave no matter how tense the situation was. Several of them rushed forward, flinging their arms around Yugi. He was nearly crushed as they all wanted to hug him or weep from joy.

 _Gah, now is not the time for this._ Thought Yugi, unable to help himself as he smiled softly, patting one of the little boys on the head.

The ground shook, making the entire building rumble. Dust fell from the ceiling, and Yugi was almost knocked over as several of the prisoners fell with terrified cries.

Then it subsided, a loan hum still hanging in the wind.

"And now it's time to go." Said Yugi, waving his hands. "Follow the bouncing fluffball."

Kuriboh let out a _'kree'_ , turning and bouncing up the stairs. The people followed, rushing to hurry and leave this place. Mysti brought up the rear, sending back a worried glance under her crown. She knew what Yugi was going to do. She could feel it.

Yugi gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go, keep them safe."

Those ethereal eyes lowered in assurance before she left, gliding up the stairs.

Yugi followed more slowly, making his way back to the room with the rift. As he walked, the ground shook again, parts of the walls starting to cave in. He avoided the falling debris, arriving just in time to see Diabound crawl back through the rift.

Its arm appeared first, then it's head. They were too big for the rift, the monster tearing his way through as the shadows gave birth to the monster. Its body was no longer white, now a dark purple that swirled on the surface of its skin. A gleaming gold eye of Horus was etched on its chest, the body expanding bigger and bigger. Without Bakura's spirit holding it back, the _Ka_ could now unleash its full potential.

Its head hit the ceiling, bursting through the roof. Yugi placed a shield around him, letting the brick bounce off the transparent magic. As he watched the monster emerge, stretching high in the air as it's body continued to expand, he felt a grim determination in his chest.

Diabound, now standing taller than all the city let out a roar. Its voice shook the earth, eyes gleaming with a red glow that left trails of light as it moved. The entire thing was coated in a purple sickening haze of despair, anger and hate. Yugi raised a hand to shield his eyes from the darkness, now worse than ever. Just looking at the monster made one feel helpless and despair.

 _"_ _Master."_

Yugi glanced around. Silent Magician stood beside him, fully grown to level ten. The hair across her face didn't hide her resolve, power radiating from her. On Yugi's other side, Celtic Guardian was also out, sword and shield held steady as his cape fluttered in the wing.

It wasn't just Sil and Celtic out. They were all there, as many as could come without putting too much strain on Yugi.

Winged Dragon; Guardian of the Fortress, Dryad, Feral Imp, Jinzo, Beta and Alpha, The Magnet Warriors, and many more. Dragons, humanoids, and every monster in between. They each stood beside Yugi, in solid form, ready to fight by his side.

 _"_ _We are with you master."_ Said Celtic.

They were there for him. Each of them. His heart was screaming in pain. With each monster, a tiny crack marred the surface of his shell, but he didn't pull them back. He would need them in this fight, despite the pain cutting into his head.

Yugi held out his hand, a long blade extending from his forearm. Dark black horned wings sprouted from his back, ready to lift him. There was a shimmer, and plated armor fell around his person.

Yugi grinned. It had been a long time since he had gone all out.

* * *

"Sire, we've nearly reached the temple."

Atem and his company slowed, walking carefully towards the building. Atem couldn't stop the growing feeling of dread in his heart, the source issuing from this broken building. Something was going on in there, he could feel it.

A low rumble shook the ground.

The troops began to shift in nervousness, the horses snorting in annoyance and fear. It slowly receded, leaving behind an even greater sense of unease.

Men started spilling from the temple. They were more bandits, but they weren't attacking. They were fleeing in apparent terror. The second they spotted Atem and his troops, they turned and hightailed it in the opposite direction.

"Should we pursue them?" said Mahad.

"No." said Atem. They didn't need to waste time on the stragglers.

Something else emerged from the front of the temple. It was a horse and rider, though not any horse or rider he had ever seen. It was a _Ka_ , plated in blue armor and holding a lance, red with blood. That was why the men had been running.

A young boy ran alongside the _Ka_ , wide eyed with a mane of dirty gray hair. There was blood all over his face and body, tunic torn and barely hanging on. His appearance, though much younger and more innocent, was strikingly similar to that of Bakura's.

The boy's eye light up in relief, waving at the group. He jogged up to them and Atem thought the boy would collapse. There was quite a lot of blood.

"You're here." Said the boy, looking as if he might fall over in relief. "He said you would be here, and you're here…"

"Who are you, and who do you speak of?" said Mahad.

Something caught Atem's eye, and he was instantly alarmed.

"Is that Bakura?" said Atem.

Laying in the saddle in front of the knight was the spy. He was unmoving, slumped in the seat and unconscious. The most peculiar thing about him was his aura. The darkness that had so predominated him was gone.

"You have to help him." Said the boy, looking desperate. "He broke the connection between Bakura and the evil _Ka_ , but he said Bakura might not make it unless we get out of here. And that _Ka_ is coming back, we have to flee!"

"Slow down there son." Said Mahad, jumping off his horse. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Breathe. It's alright."

The boy took several shaky breaths.

"There, that's better." Said Mahad. "Now tell us, who was it that told you to leave?"

"I don't know his name." said the boy, turning to the horse and knight. "He saved us. He's this _Ka'_ s master, Gaia is its name I think."

"Why did he-"

The ground shook again, this time much harder. Atem's borrowed horse started fidgeting, on the brink of bolting. He could hear the clamor of men behind him as some fell over, off balance from the shaking. Then it stopped.

"We need to get going." Said Atem. They had Bakura and this boy. It would have to be enough for now. He despised the idea of leaving Yugi, where ever he was, but Atem's men came first. There was something dark approaching.

"But what about the other prisoners?" said the boy, brown eyes wide. "He said he was going to free them."

There were other prisoners?

Atem opened his mouth to respond, but the words died as he saw something coming from the entrance of the temple. It was a familiar brown fuzzball, followed by an assortment of dirty beaten down people.

It was Kuriboh with the prisoners.

Suddenly Atem realized who this _He_ was that the boy kept talking about. The one who had somehow separated Bakura from Diabound. The one that had freed the prisoners and told them they needed to leave.

That Diabound was coming back.

"Men, help them." Called Atem, gesturing at the people that had emerged. "Get the injured on horses. We need to leave immediately."

The men moved into action, the squad leaders directing the men into groups to help. Atem watched the organized mess, his heart steady. Then his eyes slid onto a certain figure gliding behind the last of the people emerging from the temple.

It was a tall _Ka_ , with pointed ears and blue skin. She wore a long green dress that hung freely around her. Her aura was a soft brilliant white, maternal and kind. The sight brought tears to Atem's eyes, for he recognized that aura.

The _Ka_ noticed him, carefully sweeping towards him with hands laced together gently in front of her. Mahad was staring as well, no doubt recognizing the aura just as Atem did.

"You're-" said Atem, his throat constricting. "My mother's _Ka_."

The humanoid nodded, and Atem felt a burst of happiness in his chest. He had been worried this whole time, wondering what had happened after that day. Scared her _Ka_ had somehow become demonized. Yet here she was, completely cleansed.

Unfortunately, now was not the time to bask the reunion. The world shook again, this time with such violence that Atem nearly fell off his horse. People screamed, hurrying to get away as houses around them began to fall.

"We need to move, now!" called Atem, swinging his horse around. Then he turned to the three _Ka_ that belonged to Yugi. Just how many _Ka_ did this man have? Three was pushing it for most people. "Will you be returning to your master?"

 _"_ _We were instructed to accompany you."_ Said the knight through his helmet.

Atem nodded, meaning to start the retreat.

The roof of the temple exploded.

Rock and dust flew into the air showering the men with pebbles and larger chunks. A dark head emerged from the wreck. Atem's eye widened as he watched the monster emerge, its huge purple body expanding. Jagged spires of darkness jutted from its head head and shoulders, long teeth pulled into a lipless grin.

It was Diabound and by the Gods, he was powerful! The weight in the air alone made it hard for Atem to breathe, despair clutching at his heart and whispering at him to give up and die.

"Everyone, run!" yelled Atem.

They fled. This was not a _Ka_ they could fight.

It was a demon of destruction.

As they ran, Atem dared a glance back.

A new round of shock rippled through him.

Diabound was still in the wreckage of the temple, but he was no longer alone. There were K _a_ , dozens of them flying around and shooting spells at the monster. Where in the name of Ra had those _Ka_ come from?

One in particular seemed to be doing some damage. It was a _Ka_ with black wings, small in stature but wearing a thick plate of armor. It was humanoid in shape, a long blade cutting across Diabound's chest.

It didn't matter where the _Ka_ had come from. If they distracted Diabound long enough to let Atem and his men escape, he didn't care. He urged his horse forward, riding alongside Mahad and the others.

* * *

Diabound roared in anger as Yugi cut along his chest. The wound started to close immediately, Diabound swatting at the _Ka_ circling him. Each monster was giving its best shot, showering him with arrows and magic.

Diabound lifted its foot, bringing it down on the monsters below. They scurried away, avoiding being crushed to death.

This wasn't working. This barrage of attacks was just making the monster angry. Yugi needed to do something different.

Yugi turned sharply in the air, heading for one of Diabounds outstretched wings. He ducked around the hand that swatted at him before reaching the tips of the wing. Yugi threw himself through the air, spinning quickly to gain momentum. He flung himself from the spin, blades crossing in front of him to slice a chunk out of the wing.

The flesh dropped, then began wriggling, changing shape. A monster emerged, brown and in the shape of a lion. It yelled in furry, but Yugi grinned in triumph. Yes! If he combined his powers with the attacks and physically separated the flesh, he could depolymerize the monsters from Diabound one at a time.

There were a lot of monsters in Diabound, but it was a start.

The newly emerged _Ka_ sprung away from Yugi, it's aura dark and corrupted. Though Yugi had separated the two _Kas_ , the creature was still demonized.

 _"_ _Everyone, I need to you pick off the Ka that I separate from Diabound."_ Said Yugi internally. _"I'll focus on depolymerizing Diabound while you all focus on crowd control."_

He felt them all agree before a loud. _"Look out master!"_ distracted him.

He turned, then jerked to the side. He wasn't quick enough. A large funnel of magic blasted through his right wing, destroying it. Yugi gritted his teeth against the pain, the monster currently sharing the ability also sharing the sensation. Yugi wobbled in the air, no longer able to stay flying.

He felt Wing disappear, then new wings sprouted from the old ones. Blue leathery wings now held him afloat.

But Diabound was now aware of Yugi. The monster was roaring in anger at the new threat to its power.

Yugi ducked the next attack, this one form Diabound's enormous fist. The wind pressure along nearly knocked Yugi from the air, but he held steady.

Yugi dove, dancing around Diabound as he waited for an opportunity to attack. Yugi rolled to avoid another swipe, then flipped himself over. He began summoning a charge of energy in his blades, the weapons humming with power.

Yugi swiped up into the air. A burst of white magic was flung from the weapons, tearing through the space.

The collided with Diabound, completely severing part of the monster's hand.

The torn flesh reformed itself into a new monster, quickly flying away from the battle.

Magic rippled all through Diabound. Skin and bone began to regrow where Yugi had severed the original. Yugi hovered, his eyes narrowing as in seconds, a new hand had formed, identical to the old one.

Dang, well that wasn't helpful.

Diabound's hand came down again, but this time Yugi was ready. He shifted, becoming amorphous as the hand ran into his body. His flesh shifted thought Diabound's fingers, collecting behind the hand. He took solid form again, holding onto Diabound's thumb. With a quick slash of claws, several fingers fell off, each one turning into a monster.

It wasn't making a difference. The number of _Ka_ Diabound had swallowed was too great, but it was all Yugi could do. His shell had already sprung several new leaks, making it hard to keep his head straight. To keep the anger from controlling him.

Yugi did a backflip to dodged the next attack, pushing in the air to create some distance. The men and Atem weren't far enough away. The second Yugi stopped fighting, Diabound would head straight for the king. Yugi had to keep fighting, keep reducing the number of _Ka_ on Diabound. It was a battle of stamina, to see who would hold out longest. Yugi, or Diabound's enormous reserve of _Ka_.

As the next chink in his armor cracked, Yugi knew who was currently winning, and it wasn't him.

* * *

The group was barely five blocks from the temple.

There weren't enough horses, and Atem refused to sprint ahead of the group. He stayed near the rear, his horse trotting alongside those that ran on foot.

Atem looked back, curious as to how the fight was going. As he watched, one of the monsters flying in the air attacked. A large white energy was sliced through the air, tearing through Diabound's flesh. The hand was severed from the body, dropping from the air. Then it began to move.

The hand bubbled, expanding. Then it began to take shape.

A monster, completely separate from Diabound in structure and design appeared. The new _Ka_ flew away from the fight, and with a jolt Atem realized it was going for their group.

It was upon them in seconds, swooping over head with a loud roar. The men cried out in surprise. The monster dived, heading for the middle of the group of soldiers. Atem was too far away to help.

The female _Ka_ was there. She rose from within the group of men, stretching forth her hands. The demonized Ka's claws swiped at the humanoid.

There was a crack, and the new _Ka_ jerked back, it's paws hanging limply. A second later it was pierced with several shots of magic, the magicians taking care of the rest.

"My pharaoh." Said Mahad.

"What?" said Atem, looking towards his friend. Mahad's face was turned towards Diabound, his mouth open in shock.

Atem looked back, and almost wished he hadn't. The air was full of _Ka_. Both new and old, fighting in the air and ground, screeching and roaring in anger. As he watched, that same armored plated _Ka_ from before took a slice out of Diabound's wing, the flesh falling away before transforming into a new monster.

 _He's depolymerizing the monster!_ Thought Atem, realizing with a jolt what was happening. The monster must have a special effect to removed polymerization. What a rare creature indeed.

But Diabound seemed to have realized that _Ka_ was the main problem, for it was now focusing on it.

Atem didn't have the luxury of watching the fight. With so many _Ka_ now in the area, his people were becoming targets. The road next to him exploded from an energy attack, and he had to pull his horse to the side to quickly avoid the blast.

Atem kept his attention forward, lowering himself on the horse to make himself a smaller target. Something crashed into a house ahead of them and he watched as a creature was crushed beneath a large yellow dragon. The dragon opened its mouth, a ball of flame engulfing the _Ka_.

His men kept running, the dragon flying away as they passed it. Other monsters had engaged the group, people branching off to take down _Ka_ before running. Occasionally another _Ka_ would come out and assist. Atem had never seen a battle field like this before. Monsters attacking and defending them. He didn't understand where these other _Ka_ had come from, or why they were helping them, but he wasn't going to complain.

He looked back again, his heart leaping to his throat.

The armor-plated _Ka_ from before was gone, and Diabound was facing them. Facing the group and opening its mouth.

Dark magic began to swirl, pulsing with energy as Diabound prepared to attack.

"Kuriboh!" yelled Atem, hoping the little monster would hear him.

Diabound unleashed his attack.

The energy slammed into the ground behind them in a solid stream of darkness. It steadily rose, tearing through the streets as it inched every nearer.

Atem felt something soft jump off his shoulder, and Kuriboh was there. The little monster, one of the weakest Atem had ever seen jumped and dove straight into the light.

Instantly the attack was halted. The little puffball absorbed the enormous magic, shaking as it expanded. Then it burst into a thousand pieces of light, completely disappearing.

Atem's eye were wide, watching and waiting for Kuriboh to return, but it didn't. The monster wasn't reappearing.

A _Ka_ shot from the ground near the temple, colliding with Diabound's chest. Incredibly, the small monster shoved Diabound off balance, and the demon fell backward. The ground upheaved as if it meant to launch them in the air, and Atem's horse stumbled.

He nearly missed seeing the winged _Ka_ blasted by a shot of magic, crashing into some of the houses not too far from them.

* * *

 _Dammit!_

Yugi pulled himself from the wreckage, wincing at the many aches in his body. It took too much effort to shove the brick off his broken leg, the bone snapping back into place in a second as he healed the wound.

It had been too early. He'd messed up, letting Kuriboh take the fall for that attack. Now Yugi had no backup in case his plan didn't work.

Yugi shot forward, heading straight for the buildings. He fazed through the brick, popping through the desecrated houses until he arrived at Diabound.

Yugi let out a yell, pulling his fist back. Layers of rock began to form around his arm, materializing into a large fist, almost twice the size of Yugi. He smashed the stone into Diabound's knee. The monster stumbled, unable to counter.

A large crack sounded within Yugi.

He kept moving forward, his body suddenly tired. He crashed into the ground, tumbling hard against broken stone before skidding to a stop among the rubble. He lay there, bleeding and broken as his eyes fluttered, fighting to stay conscious. He watched as Diabound steadily got to its feet.

The monster's face turned to Yugi, its glowing eyes overflowing with malice. The long teeth parted in triumph, for it knew it had won. Yugi was too overcome with darkness.

Diabound crouched, its large wings expanding. Then he jumped into the air.

The monster flew high, far into the air. Its mouth parted, another attack forming, this one much stronger than the last. It was pulling on the magic of the whole area, the darkness within the attack so dark, it looked like eternity. It was going to destroy the entire town. No one would survive.

 _Not on my watch._

Like hell he was going to give up. Not after all the work he had done to keep all those people alive. He was done with watching people die. He wasn't going to let the darkness win. Not today.

Every monster in his care disappeared. They were pulled back into him, each one giving him another boost of energy. It was just enough.

Yugi stumbled to his feet, Wing's blue wings still attached to his body. Rubble slid from the appendages, and though they were damaged, they would still carry him. Wing would always carry him.

Yugi jumped in the air, flying straight for Diabound.

 _"_ _Master, don't do it!"_ he heard Sil cry. _"You won't make it, please!"_

 _"_ _Master, please reconsider."_ Said Celtic. Him and all the other monsters cried out, ripples of fear churning through them. They knew what he was going to do.

"Sorry guys." Said Yugi as he approached Diabound, the attack almost as large as the monster itself. "Let's hope I don't explode."

* * *

Atem shot a spell at a monster. The _Ka_ disappeared in a shimmer of magic. Though the monster was defeated, it would return, and quickly. The area had a strange energy to it, renewing the demonized monsters quicker than was normal.

 _"_ _Pharaoh!"_

It was his mother's _Ka_. The blue humanoid ran alongside Atem, complete terror written all over her face.

 _"_ _Please, you have to help the master."_ She said.

"What do you mean?" said Atem.

 _"_ _He's going to get himself consumed."_ Said the _Ka_. _"Only you will be able to help him. Don't let him forget-"_

Then she was gone. The _Ka_ disappeared without a trace. Atem jerked his head around, watching as most of the _Ka_ around them vanished.

Atem looked back at Diabound, noticing the monster was flying now. A large ball of darkness was forming from its mouth, the magic growing larger and larger. Atem's heart stopped as he watched the attack, knowing nothing short of a god could save them.

This was it.

People were screaming. He wasn't the only one that had noticed the attack. The people redoubled their efforts, everyone running in terror from the enviable attack.

Atem slowly pulled his horse to a stop, eyes fixed on the monster.

Mahad trotted up next to him, also watching. His expression was strangely calm, as if he were watching Ra rise over the horizon. It was the type of calm one could only feel as they watched the enviable coming. Like the passage of time, or the leaves as they fell from their branches.

"My Pharaoh." Said Mahad calmly. "It has been an honor serving with you."

Something caught Atem's eye. A small creature shooting up towards Diabound with blue wings.

Atem realized the figure wasn't a _Ka_. The creature that had been fighting was a human.

The blue humanoid's words echoed in his ears.

 _"_ _You have to help the master."_

Atem yanked on his reigns, moving his horse to stand in front of Mahad. He smiled at his friend, eyes full of determination. Mahad raised his eyebrows at Atem, not understanding the surge of confidence.

"It has been an honor serving with you as well." Said Atem. "And I'll continue to look forward to your services."

Atem turned and kicked his horse, pushing it into a full sprint. He ran towards Diabound, right into the heart of the dark energy.

* * *

Yugi reached Diabound, holding his arms in front of him, palms out. The wings on his back disappeared, his magic holding him up now. Light began to spill from him, the shine dampened with flecks of corruption that were seeping through his heart.

 _This is it_. Thought Yugi, there was no turning back now. Every nerve of his body was screaming in pain. Yelling at him to stop. He ignored it, summoning his powers. The powers only he possessed.

 _"_ _I, Yugi Muto, by the authority of the Hikari and acting Yami of Anubis, bind your soul to mine."_

Chains short from the air, huge and rusted. They began to wrap around Diabound, each one flimsy compared to the majesty of the monster. Diabound roared, flexing its blood red wings.

The chains burst, scattering to the wind.

Yugi's vision blackened. He wavered, his shell ruined, a quarter of the magic falling away. An enormous wave of darkness rolled in, seeping into his flesh.

Yugi couldn't see. He could hardly breathe, a loud ringing in his ears. But he could still feel. Some of the chains had held.

Yugi bit down hard on his lip, tearing through the flesh as blood started to trickle down his chin. More chain shot from his hands. They wrapped around the form he assumed was Diabound, blindly groping for the monster.

 _"_ _Surrender."_ He whispered. _"And submit to my will."_

There was a pull, and an enormous wave of darkness spilled into him. It went agonizing slowly, each second drawn out in an eternity to Yugi. He yelled in pain, willing his heart not to burst. With a snap, it stopped, Diabound safely contained within Yugi's soul.

And then he was falling. Falling into everlasting darkness.

* * *

Atem's heart was beating like mad. He watched as the figure hovered directly in front of Diabound. Chains shot out, attempting to bind the monster in place. The magic attack was fluctuating, wavering under the suppression. Somehow, the monster was being overtaken.

Then there was another flash, and the _Ka_ began to shrink. Slowly, as if sucked into a vacuum. The monster was being pulled, inch by inch into the figure. Diabound roared in defiance, struggling the whole way. The air shook, trembling as Diabound flailed in its attempt to escape, still shrinking.

Then it was completely gone.

Not a trace of it was left.

The dark energy.

The attack.

The whole thing had vanished completely out of existence.

Atem watched as the figure floated for a moment. Then it started to fall.

Atem kicked his horse harder, willing it to move faster. Hooves thudded against the ground, his own heart hammering in his head. He was so close. They were almost there.

"Black Luster Soldier!" Atem yelled.

The _Ka_ sprang from his chest, leaping forward. Though still injured, the _Ka_ managed to snatch the figure from the air, landing carefully on the ground.

Atem pulled his horse to a stop by his _Ka_ , breathing hard. He ignored the wreckage around him, staring at the person cradled in Black Luster Soldiers arms. The person he had suspected, and still couldn't believe was the source of so much power.

There was blood everywhere. The boy's body was completely covered in injuries. Puncture wounds, scrapes and burns all marring his pale flesh. By _Ra_ , it looked like he had been drawn by horses across the desert rocks. Yugi's face was still, unnaturally so as if claimed by death. Atem felt a physical stab of pain seeing Yugi like this. The one that had saved them all.

Sounds of another horse approaching came. Mahad rode up next to Atem, looking flustered.

"What in the name of Anubis just happened?" said Mahad, he was staring at Yugi, as if he had never seen the lad before. Fear was obvious in the councilor's expression.

Atem didn't answer, carefully taking Yugi's body from Black Luster Soldier. He positioned the man carefully in front of him, face grave.

"We need to get him help." Said Atem.

The soft hum of life visible in Yugi, but it was weak. The sooner he was seen by a healer, the more likely it was he would survive.

"My king, is it safe to bring him with us?" said Mahad, terrified.

Atem shot Mahad a sharp glare, his anger stirring. Anger that Mahad would even consider Yugi a threat when the lad had so obviously saved their lives. Mahad flinched under Atem's sudden fury.

Something cried in the distance. It was _Ka_ , the demonized monsters still roaming the area. Now was not the time to fight. They had to leave. This place still wasn't safe. Atem set his jaw, deciding to push away his frustration.

"Come." Said Atem, dismissing Black Luster Soldier. "We need to meet with the others."

He trotted ahead, not wanting to jostle the man in his arms in case anything was broken. Atem was determined that Yugi would pull through this. Atem wanted his answers, but more importantly, he wanted the lad to live.


	19. What Now?

**Thanks for reading!**

 **And special thanks for those that left reviews on the latest chapter MyFanfix, Jasmine, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, Alexkitkat, Guildsnake, Walt-Disney and Anime, Guest, SilverWater123, Jaystarfighter, Shinigami Merchant, Mistoka, shadowfox777, angiembabe, Mariatheartist, annaita816, Lunar Pharaoh, and itsybitsyLucy. Seriously, the response to the previous chapter was incredible. you guys are the best. It made me super pumped to keep writing!**

 **Last chapter was pretty intense. Now it's time to take it down a notch.**

* * *

Atem ducked inside the makeshift tent, the area lit by a small lantern. The two conscious occupants inside quickly stooped into bows at the arrival of their king, faces to the floor. The boy, Ryou took a little more time than the healer, his body resisting the motion due to the several bruises he had sustained while fleeing the city.

The company had stopped an hour after leaving Kul Elna. The prisoners had suddenly lost all their energy, and his men were tired. Though Atem wanted to push home, he recognized that they needed to stop and rest.

There were two other men that occupied the tent, both unconscious. Yuugi and Bakura still hadn't woken up. It was concern for them that brought Atem to the tent.

"How is their condition?" said Atem, speaking to the healer.

The healer raised his head, eyes still lowered. "It's not good your highness. I don't have the power or the means to do any more."

"Will they survive the trip back to the palace?"

"I- can't tell." Said the healer, lowering himself again to the floor. "This is beyond my abilities. Forgive me pharaoh for failing you."

Atem's jaw clenched, frustrated. "You did what you could." Said Atem, his voice low in anger. "Go and assist the other healers."

The healer quickly left, scurrying from the room. Atem was angry, but not at the man. He was angry at the situation and how it had all played out. He had run into the city and accomplished nothing, almost getting his men killed by a demon.

Atem sidled over to the two unconscious men, sitting down beside Yugi, being careful with his sore ankle. Yugi's appearance had been cleared up, most of the blood cleaned off at Atem's request, but there was no mistaking the large bruises and newly stitched skin marring his body. Compared to the boy, Bakura appeared to be better shape. He was mostly unmarked.

Ryou was still kneeling by Bakura, gripping one of the unconscious man's hands. His expression was pinched, the boy refusing to leave Bakura's side since they had stopped. Atem hadn't had time to confirm their relationship as he had been too busy making sure everything was settled in the camp.

"Your name is Ryou, correct?" said Atem.

Ryou jolted in shock, nearly looking up before he caught himself. He hurriedly lowered his eyes again, ears turning red. He was shaking, as if awaiting his death sentence. The kid was terrified.

"Do not be alarmed." Said Atem. "You are safe here."

Ryou shook for a second, before slowly nodding as he relaxed.

"Ryou." Said Atem. "You are Bakura's nephew, correct?"

"My mother was his sister." Said Ryou, his voice soft as the wind. Past tense. The mother was dead.

"What happened in the city?" said Atem. "What did you see?"

Ryou started picking at his dirty shift, his face twinging in pain. If Atem could, he would have waited for the boy to heal before interrogating him, but if Ryou knew anything that could help these two live, he wanted to know immediately.

"What do you want to know?" said Ryou, his voice a little stronger.

"Anything you can tell me."

Ryou's words came slowly and with effort, but they came. "I was prisoner for some time. They kept trying to make me bond with Diabound. I couldn't, but they didn't stop. There was this old man. He had a black rod and scale that looked like millennium items."

Imitation items? That was a new development. "Could they imitate the original's powers?" said Atem.

"I don't know." Said Ryou. "I was in the cells most of the time. One day, Bakura was there and they… made him fuse with Diabound."

 _So it was by force._ Thought Atem. That answered one question. Bakura hadn't wanted to fuse with a demonized _Ka._ Most likely the boy had been threatened, and Bakura had bonded in exchange for Ryou's life. Once given, Bakura's loyalty was true to a fault. It had been a true test of devotion when the council had chosen to let Kul Elna fall. No doubt there would always be resentment towards Atem in that area, and Diabound had probably latched onto those feelings.

"What about today?" said Atem. "With Yugi and Bakura."

"I was in the cells with the other prisoners." Said Ryou, "And Yugi turned up. He said he would help us all escape and then, he collapsed. He was out for hours. Some guards found him and we were both taken upstairs. Then Yugi woke up and…"

Ryou shivered, pulling in closer to himself.

"He killed them." Said Ryou in a hiss. "All of them. Brutally, without mercy, and he looked like he enjoyed it. I was so scared, then he turned to me and-"

Ryou paused, eyes distant at the memory.

"Did he attack you?" prompted Atem.

Ryou shook his head. "He just… seemed to deflate." Said Ryou. "He looked as scared as I did."

Atem waited as Ryou gained control of himself again.

"Then Bakura walked in. Yugi told me to run but I couldn't leave Bakura. I went back and somehow Yugi pulled that _Ka_ from Bakura. He threw it into the shadows."

"He threw Diabound into the shadows?" said Atem, several things in that sentence setting off alarm bells. Someone being able to physically hold a _Ka_ in their hand was unheard of, unless it was bound to them. "What do you mean by the shadows?"

"There was this seam." Said Ryou, pointing a finger in the air. He drew it down in a horizontal stroke. "It was made of darkness, the shadow realm constantly visible and present. Yuugi threw Diabound into this."

It sounded like someone had summoned the shadow realm permanently in their world. The shadows were dangerous magic as it was. Having them summoned permanently could not be good for the surrounding area. This would be something he would have to bring to the council's attention, along with the fake millennium items.

"What happened after that?" said Atem.

"He summoned the horse and rider _Ka_ and we left." Said Ryou. "He went after the prisoners and I ran out and found you."

From there Atem knew the rest. They had run from Diabound, which had somehow come back into their world. _Ka_ had appeared and helped them escape and Yugi had fought and sealed Diabound. If Atem didn't know any better, he would say that all the friendly _Ka_ had been bound to Yugi. He was guessing based on those Atem knew were bound to Yugi disappeared at the same time as the others.

Before this battle, Atem would have scoffed at the idea that someone could be bound to so many _Ka_ at once. A person's soul couldn't handle it. But he had also seen what Yuugi had done with his own eyes. Depolymerized Diabound many times and fighting using strange weapons and even having wings at some point. It was all too strange.

If the group had wanted Bakura to bond with Diabound, they must have a larger scheme in mind. Was this the only group, or were there more of them? Was there a purpose beyond revenge that Bakura attacked Atem? Hopefully Bakura would wake up and shed some light on the whole situation. Along with Yugi.

Atem turned his attention to Ryou. The boy looked exhausted, eyes drooping as he threatened to nod off.

"Get some rest." Said Atem. "We will be leaving as soon as everyone is recovered enough to leave."

"Yes pharaoh." Said Ryou, then he hesitated. "Is Bakura going to be executed?"

Silence hung in the air. By law, attacking the pharaoh was an instant death penalty. There wasn't usually even a trial to plead the case. There were no excuses, and all attempts were met with brutal force.

Ryou licked his lips before speaking again. "They would have hurt me if he hadn't bonded with Diabound. It's my fault. If anyone should take any punishment, it should be me."

"And so Bakura chose you over his loyalty to the kingdom." Said Atem, making Ryou flinch. "He knew that bonding with Diabound would turn him against me."

Ryou lowered his head, tears glistening in his eyes. Atem watched, deliberating.

"Bakura is very unsocial."

Ryou blinked, confused at the change in subject, but not saying anything as Atem continued.

"He's secretive, rude, and spends half his days complaining about food. I've known the man for years and there are still things about him that surprise me. But when he would talk about himself, it was about his family. Your name was mentioned often."

"Your highness?" said Ryou, confused.

Atem smiled. "Bakura's sentence will not be decided until he wakes up. I don't typically execute those I try so hard to keep alive."

It wasn't a promise, but it was an assurance that Atem wouldn't be rash. Ryou seemed to recognize the sentiment, lowering his head in gratitude.

Atem stood up, favoring his good side as he left the tent, going out into the encampment. It was getting well into the night, the desert rock and sands illuminated by small fires and the light of the stars. Many of his men were laying down to rest. Others were eating or tending to their injuries. It had been a strange fight, but Atem was thankful they hadn't lost too many men.

He began to make his way to a group of rocks that jutted higher than the rest. As he walked, those that were still awake and able either bowed or saluted as he passed. Atem nodded and waved down a few of them, wanting his men to rest. There wouldn't be much time for it.

He reached the top, standing over his camp, feet apart and hands clasped behind his back. He allowed his mind to wonder, slowly overturning each piece of information he had been given tonight. The cool night air felt soothing, brushing against his cape and hair.

It was somewhat surreal to look out across the lands and feel such calm, knowing that only a few hours ago they had been fighting for their life. It was his duty to fight those battles so that his kingdom could enjoy peace and tranquility. Perhaps that's not what all his previous ancestors had felt, but Atem could feel the mantle of a ruler keenly upon his shoulders. All of this was his responsibility, and sometimes the knowledge of that would overwhelm him. It was moments like this, where he could stand and take in the tranquility of an area that he could calm down. Where he could feel the ache of loneliness in his position. Because it was better to feel it here than somewhere he couldn't afford that weakness.

Atem heard someone approaching. He didn't turn, waiting as he saw them kneel beside him.

"My Pharaoh." Said Mahad. "I have finished speaking with the prisoners of the Kul Elna."

"What did they say?" said Atem.

"They were a camel caravan that was overtaken." Said Mahad "They lost twenty-three of their members while in Kul Elna. The prisoners were taken one by one somewhere and never returned. They were found by Yugi who promised them escape before collapsing and being taken away. He returned later and freed them all with two other _Ka_ , one of which healed their wounds and gave them the energy to flee."

"Was there anything else?" said Atem.

"Nothing that was relevant. They didn't appear to know anything about the group that took them or what was happening to them."

Atem fell silent, observing the movements of his camp. The men that Yugi had saved.

"Mahad." Said Atem. "What do you make of what Yugi did tonight?"

"What he did tonight is impossible for normal humans." Said Mahad, still kneeling. "There are only three things in my studies that are capable of doing what he did. He is either a demon, a god, or a Yami or Hikari."

"Which one do you think he is?"

Mahad hesitated. "It is unlikely we would be unaware of a god walking among us, unless there was some business in the realm of gods that we are unaware of. He does not have the aura or countenance of a demon. That only leaves the possibility of the Yami or Hikari."

The Yami and Hikari of the Gods. It was what Atem had been considering as well. They were two parts of a whole that controlled and dominated the _Ka_ in their world. They were said to have once been men who had made contracts with the gods to gain power. It was an obscure legend, passed only by ear through the kingdom. Probably less than ten percent of the population had ever even heard the terms. There were no physical records of them being real, instead stories and myths of all varieties making their way through the people. In most, the Yami and Hikari were beings of destruction, abusing their power and reining chaos with the _Ka_ they enslaved.

"I thought they were fairy tales." Said Atem, eyes darkening. "Stories made up by travelers who were attacked by demonized _Ka._ "

"And yet, it is the only legend that matches." Said Mahad.

Atem didn't like it.

"If he's a Yami, then why did he help us?" said Atem. It made no sense. Yugi had said Atem shouldn't trust him. Was this perhaps what he was referring to?

"I don't know." Said Mahad. "Little tonight made sense, and the only people that can tell us the truth are unable to. My king, I think it would be best if we were to leave him here."

Atem's jaw clenched. "Explain your reasoning."

"If Yugi is one of the two." Said Mahad. "Then where is his other half? The Hikari and Yami are said to be unreasonable creatures that cause destruction as they please. If the other one shows up, they may blame us for the state of their partner."

"And what if Yugi were to die?" said Atem. "After saving our lives, how is this the right thing to do? We're just as likely to be killed for letting their partner die than taking him with us."

"We still do not know why he saved us in the first place. Perhaps it was on a whim."

"It was deliberate. It was he who saved me from Bakura in the castle. He chased Bakura after promising to find out what was going on."

The councilor looked up from his bow, staring at the king in shock.

"Why did you not mention this to us earlier?" said Mahad. "Two people managed to enter your bed chamber without alerting anyone. And Yugi had somehow managed to escape custody as well. That is a serious breach of security."

"I still wasn't sure what to make of it." Said Atem. Indeed, he had sentenced Yugi to the trial of the millennium items, only to find him saving Atem's life that night. None of it made sense, unless Yugi meant to help.

"It still may be part of a plot." Said Mahad. "To gain your trust to get access to secrets. He may be collaborating with this group in Kul Elna or perhaps he's part of a rival faction. We cannot be certain that he means well."

"He's bound to my mother's _Ka_." Said Atem quietly.

Mahad fell silent, and Atem could feel his friend's eyes on him. Atem had loved his mother, the woman taken from him early in his life. It had been hard to adjust without her support. Mahad had been the one to help Atem through most of his grieving period so the councilor understood the importance of seeing her _Ka_ bound to Yugi.

Atem remembered her. The tall humanoid with a soft expression exuding the same aura as his mother had. It was her, he had no doubt, and she hadn't had a single blemish of corruption on her.

"She asked me to help him." Said Atem. "My mother's _Ka_. That reason alone is enough for me to trust Yugi."

"It could have been an illusion."

"It was not."

In the distance, Atem could see a prick of light. As he focused, he could make out the outline of something growing on the horizon. One of Atem's scouts came riding up to him a second later, stepping off his horse and kneeling by Atem.

"My pharaoh, I bring word from the palace. High Priest Seto and a group of three hundred men are coming to assist you."

"They're a little late." Said Atem, watching the growing smudge in the distance. Trust Seto to ride out after Atem had appointed him as successor should he die. He'd probably used that power to come rushing after Atem despite any of the council's protests.

Atem turned, starting to make his way back down to the camp. "Mahad. Gather a few horses and men to ride out and meet them. We're getting Yugi and Bakura back to the palace as soon as possible. And save room for Ryou as well. The boy will not want to leave his uncle." They'd trade horses and men with Seto, sending a group to accompany his exhausted men and the prisoners home. It would also give Atem time to sort through the information and mess before it hit the council.

"One more thing." Said Atem. He stopped, turning to his friend. Atem's face was hard, hoping to express the importance of this command. "Though the rumors of tonight will eventually reach the council, I do not want our discussion repeated to them yet. I want to keep their attention away from Yugi for as long as possible." The council was sure to call for Yugi's immediate execution of they suspected he was a Yami or Hikari. Hopefully Atem would be able to distract them with the other news of the shadow rift and fake millennium items

Atem could tell by Mahad's expression that he didn't like the command. However, Mahad had already expressed all his hesitance and Atem had ignored them. Mahad lowered his head, indicating he understood.

With that, Atem hurried down the slope, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Atem strode into the throne room, ignoring the annoyed looks around him. His councilors had been waiting all afternoon for Atem to wake up and join their meeting. Atem's first order of business after getting home had been to make sure Isis was looking after the two men. The second had been to get some much-needed sleep. He had been exhausted from riding all night and the previous fight. He hadn't even had the energy to fight Seto when he insisted that they station guards inside the room.

The nap had been short, only a few hours, but it had been enough. Atem was well rested and ready to speak to the councilors. They'd been conversing for the past few hours, but had been unable to act without Atem's permission

He slid into the throne, raising a hand to allow them to sit. The men all took their place, only Isis missing from the meeting. She was still attending to the two men.

"What have you decided?" said Atem, nodding to Mahad. He had been the moderator of the meeting in Atem's absence. The man had received less sleep than Atem, but he had insisted on being the one in charge. Atem had allowed it, if only to have someone that would steer the conversation away from Yugi's mysterious presence in the return party.

"The council has decided to further investigate the group that was stationed in Kul Elna." Said Mahad, reading from a stack of papyrus paper. "We're worried that this may not be the only faction dealing with demonized _Ka_ and fake millennium items."

"What do we know about how the millennium items were made?" said Atem. "Who has access to that information?"

"We don't have much." Said Shimon. The old man was the most studied out of all of them when it came to the history of Egypt. Even Mahad and Seto couldn't compare to his understanding of magic and the gods. "Most of the records related to the making of the items is either damaged or missing. We know they were made a hundred years ago using the powers of the shadow realm, but the details have been lost. As to who has access to that information, any previous councilors or politicians have access to the library where the records are kept."

Which meant anyone could have gained that information. The previous treasurer proved that being on the council didn't necessarily mean they had Egypt's best interest at heart. Most politicians and nobles cared for their own power and prestige, ignoring their duties and responsibilities. Atem had done his best to keep the most corrupt ones from the highest leadership positions without starting a revolt. It was a delicate business. Even those that claimed loyalty to the crown weren't beneath causing 'an accident' to befall their king in exchange for keeping their position of power.

"We'll need more information." Said Atem. "We'll also check the records in the other palaces from the previous pharaohs. See if we can find anything from there."

It wasn't unusual for a pharaoh to build his own palace after becoming king. It was almost tradition at this point. Atem hadn't bothered, not wanting to leave the place he had grown up. His father had done the same, staying in the home his father had built before him.

"What of the rift?" said Atem.

Mahad flipped to a different page. "We know the locations of a few others." Said Mahad. "They're the first place we plan on investigating to see if other groups are stationed there as well."

Impatient, Atem gestured to Mahad to bring him the papers. Atem took them, flipping through the notes of the metting. He was anxious to go back to the clinic and check how Yugi and Bakura were doing.

"I still fail to see how your sister didn't see this coming." He heard Aknadin saying to Marik. "She has never failed to anticipate an attack on the king previously. I wonder what the reason could be."

"Watch yourself." Marik said. "It sounds like you're accusing her of treason."

"You misinterpret my worries. Though your eagerness to jump to the topic does concern me."

Marik slammed his hands on the table, standing up as he glared at Aknadin. "I suggest that you consider changing your words Councilor. I doubt I've misinterpreted their implication this time."

"Peace, he is merely concerned after Bakura." Said Karim, holding up a calming hand. He was seated by Marik, and thus the closest at hand to restrain Marik should he grow more irritated. "It is a hard thing to admit that one so close to us was willing to betray the king. He shared a seat on this council for many years without a single sign of betrayal."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Aknadin, folding his arms. "After Kul Elna, he always had a greater aura of resentment towards the kingdom."

"Is that a fact, or your own theory?" said Karim. He was giving Aknadin's millennium eye a pointed look.

"Merely an observation." Said Aknadin, unperturbed. "One I brought to the king personally on many occasions. I turned out to be right, didn't I? Because of these events, wouldn't it be wise to investigate any members of the council that shows any signs of dissension?"

Marik was still standing. The man's hands tightened, a vein bulging visibly in his forehead.

"Isis is not a threat." Said Atem calmly, only half listening as he flipped through the papers. He was almost done. "I've been aware of something specifically blocking her vision for a while. It's consistent with her previous reports."

He was speaking of Yugi. Anything related to the lad had been completely blocked from her. It was probably why she hadn't seen the attack from Bakura, or at least part of the reason. If Yugi was a Yami it would make sense. They were said to possess enough power to rival some demons, and anything related those creatures was usually blocked from her.

"Also." Said Atem, tapping on the papers in his hand. He ignored the glowering between Aknadin and Marik. "I don't agree with this judgement. Bakrua's trial and punishment will be decided after he wakes up."

"For what reason?" said Seto, eyes narrowing. "He made his choice and nearly killed you. Had that strange _Ka_ not appeared you would have died. He deserves no mercy."

"My reasoning is because I said so." Said Atem, tossing the papers back to Mahad. "Bakura may provide us with useful information after waking. It would be foolish to throw that away because of our ego."

"He attacked you." Said Seto. "That is more than enough to deserve death."

"Then pray to the gods that he doesn't wake up." Said Atem, standing up and starting to walk out of the room. "I leave the details of everything else up to the council. I trust that you will all make wise decisions."

"My pharaoh." Said Seto, standing with impatience. "We have not even discussed the issue of the servant that somehow appeared."

Atem paused, looking back at the council. They were each giving their own looks of disapproval, irritated that Atem had made them wait for so long only to leave shortly after arriving. Only Mahad and Shada looked calm. Mahad, because he understood why Atem was impatient to go see the two men, and Shada, because he always looked calm. The key bearer was studying Atem calmly with those strange blank eyes like he always did.

"Here are my orders related to Yugi." said Atem. "He has my protection, as does Bakura. Neither are to be harmed or approached without my permission."

There were protests on the tip of all their tongues, busting to express their demands and opinions. Atem wasn't willing to listen to any of them, because they didn't understand the whole situation. None of them did, which was why Atem didn't want to waste his time.

He exited before anything else could be expressed, walking quickly to the clinic.


	20. The True Purpose of the Hikari and Yami

**Thanks for those that left reviews!** **Nemesis dan Impyrean, Walt-Disney and Anime, Emariia Xiriga, Mistoka, I was like, CoolerTHEMANPLZ, Shinigami Merchant, angiembabe, Great, Alexkitkat, Jasmine, Guildsnake, itsybitsyLucy, and Mariatheartist. Hugs for everyone because you all are awesome! Seriously, I look forward with delight to see your responses.  
**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is Isis?" said Atem, asking one of the passing healers. They gave a bow, pointing him in the right direction. Atem hurried to the adjoining room, pushing the door open.

Isis stood beside the bed of Bakura, a hand hovering over the man's face. Her eyes were fluttering, obviously in some sort of trance. Knowing it would be unwise to interrupt her, Atem stayed silent, walking further into the room. His feet wandered to the other bed in the room. He looked down at the occupant, eyes carefully taking in the appearance.

Yugi looked better. At least his surface wounds did. Bruises were lessening and cuts were closing, but the lad's expression had worsened. It looked pinched, the soft look of sleep completely absent. It didn't look right to Atem. Yugi was full of energy, carefree and enigmatic. He had strong presence that filled the area he was in, adding a tangible warmth. His face and body shouldn't be marred with wounds and worries.

 _When did I grow so fond of him?_ Thought Atem, eyes fixing on Yugi's hand. It was bandaged tightly, covering up the stab wound that had gone clean through the other side. Somehow this boy had already wedged a place in Atem's heart, kindling his interest. It had hurt to sentence him to a trial of the millennium items, but Atem had done it because he was the pharaoh. He had to place the needs of his people above his own and Yugi had been a potential threat.

If he was the Hikari or Yami, there was nothing potential about it. Yugi was a threat.

Atem trusted him, maybe even against his own better judgement. But it was Egypt Atem was endangering if he was wrong.

"My pharaoh."

Isis was done with her healing. She had turned from Bakura, head bowed.

"How is he?" said Atem, moving away from Yugi to come and examine Bakura.

"Physically, there is nothing wrong with him." Said Isis. She swept a hand lengthwise above Bakura, a soft afterglow trailing her path. "I fear it is his soul that has been weakened. You said that his connection to a demonized _Ka_ was forcefully severed?"

"That is what we were told."

Isis lowered her hand, face grim.

"I cannot be sure if he will pull through." said Isis. "I have done what I can to stabilize his soul but it's been greatly traumatized both from the connection and from severing it. Had he been connected to Diabound for another few hours, he might not have survived the initial disconnection."

"A close call." Said Atem, It might not have been enough. He could tell that Bakura's aura was fading.

Something occurred to Atem and he looked around. "I'm surprised that Ryou is not here. The boy insisted that he stay by Bakura's side."

"I ordered the boy to get some rest." Said Isis. She walked over to a table, pulling out a ledger and making some notes. "He left only an hour ago."

Though Bakura had betrayed Atem and tried to kill him, he still wished for Bakura to recover. Along with the knowledge Bakura would be able to share with them, Atem wanted to learn if Bakura felt resentment towards him for Kul Elna. If a part of him had truly wanted to fuse with Diabound.

"It would probably be best for the boy if Bakura didn't wake up." Said Isis.

Atem's eyes slid from Bakura to Isis, who was still writing idly in her ledger. Eyes lined with kohl darted back and forth, too cold for a healer.

"And what makes you say that?" said Atem.

"Bakura's action were unforgivable." Said Isis. "There is nothing but death awaiting him if he wakes up."

"Bakura's sentence has yet to be decided. He may live yet."

Isis raised her eyes, peering at Atem under her golden headdress. They were steady. "He took an oath to serve you my king, and he broke that by bonding with the _Ka_. He must face the consequences of his actions."

"And what would you have done?" said Atem, getting tired of this argument. "Had your own brother been threatened? Are you sure you would have been able to watch him suffer without succumbing to their pleas?"

"I would." Said Isis firmly. "As would Marik. Our loyalty is towards you, not our kin. It is our privilege and burden to serve you."

"You don't sympathize with his situation, do you?" said Atem.

"I do." Said Isis, and finally some of that sternness lessened, eyes straying to Bakura. "Nothing but pain awaited him no matter the choice he made. We are just fortunate that the connection was severed, or else Bakura and that _Ka_ would have become one of the worst catastrophes Egypt has seen in over a century."

"Are these the words of a councilor, or the Millennium Necklace bearer?"

Isis's set down the ledger, and Atem could tell she was concentrating on the golden weight around her neck. The eye that could see the past and future. It began to glow, a soft white color as magic shone around her visage.

"There is already something approaching." Said Isis, eyes blank. "Something that will endanger the existence of Egypt."

Atem felt himself become unnaturally still, listening attentively to Isis's words. She was having a vision, and just the beginning sounded ominous. Those blank eyes found Atem, staring past him into something beyond.

"Darkness clouds my vision." She said. "There is too much power. Too much interference. Nothing is certain, except that no matter the path, much will be lost."

Isis's eyes had moved, now fixed on the sleeping Yugi. She took a few steps forward, laying a hand on the pillow beside Yugi's head. It was as close as she dared, sorrow evident in her expression.

"I do not envy him." She said, voice low. "And the choice he must make. No matter what he chooses, it will bring suffering."

"What choice do you mean?" said Atem, unable to help himself. "What darkness threatens Egypt?"

The glow around the necklace lessened, and the life returned to Isis's eyes. She staggered, placing a shaking hand to her forehead. Atem hastened forward to help, but Isis held him back with a hand.

"I am fine my pharaoh." She said, her voice shaking. "It has been a long time since I saw a vision of that magnitude. I… didn't mean for it to occur."

Atem waited for Isis to recover, his thoughts grim. The vision had been uncharacteristically vague and haunting. They had learned a long time ago that her visions didn't always mean what they thought they did, Not were they were perfectly accurate. The future could change, but there was always something to learn.

Isis had a hand to her chest, steadying her heart. The color returned to her face, but she still looked shaken.

"What else did you see?" said Atem.

Isis shook her head. "There was nothing else my king. I'm sorry."

Atem was greatly disturbed. Egypt was in danger and she couldn't identify the source. The only person she had directly implicated in the vision was Yugi, and his part hadn't been good.

"I believe this is all connected." Said Isis, placing a knuckle below her lips in thought. "The fake items, The organization, the rift… This young man. I believe you will also play an important role my pharaoh. One that will determine the fate of us all."

Atem let out a humorless chuckle. "Things just keep going from bad to worse."

There was a knock on the door. They both looked up as a healer walked in, bowing to them.

"The gardener is here to see you my pharaoh." She said.

"Send him in." said Atem, turning to Isis. "Keep what you saw to yourself for now. There is too much uncertainty at the moment and the vision would make it all worse."

"Of course." Said Isis with a bow. Her eyes lingered on Yugi, before going back to Atem. There was a question in them, unspoken but said all the same.

"I will inform everyone of everything once I am certain." Said Atem. "For now, I wish to proceed with caution so as not to raise alarm."

She nodded, gliding from the room. She passed Arthur on the way, who nearly jumped when he almost ran into her.

"My apologies." Said Arthur, bowing, but Isis barely looked at him. Her eyes flashed one last warning to Atem.

"Believe in your conviction my king, and in those you trust." Said Isis. "They will not fail you when the time comes."

Isis closed the door, Atem still staring at the place she had been. He always had trouble determining if she spoke words of prophesy or advise. There were many ways he could interpret them. Now, they spoke to him in a way she probably hadn't anticipated.

"How may I be of service to you?" said Arthur.

"I have some questions to ask you." Said Atem, "But first, I want you to see this."

Curious, Arthur raised his head. He caught sight of Yugi laying on the bed, his mouth falling open in shock.

"What happened?" said Arthur, rushing forward. The man was fanatically scanning Yugi, hands hovering as if they wanted to reach out but were afraid.

"Before we go into that." Said Atem. "I want you to answer my questions. About Yugi."

Arthur's fear turned to Atem, no doubt recognizing the change in Atem's tone. He was no longer speaking to Arthur as a friend. He was speaking as the pharaoh, ruler of the sands of Egypt and wielder of the millennium puzzle. Arthur lowered his eyes as he removed himself from Yugi

"Arthur." Said Atem "Tell me what you know about Yugi. About what he is."

Arthur visible swallowed, his voice low. "I can't my king. I promised him a long time ago that I would not reveal it."

Atem's eyes narrowed. Again, Arthur was deliberately disobeying him. It strengthened his determination.

"Is he a Yami?" said Atem.

Arthur visibly winced, but a second later his body relaxed. "My pharaoh, even if you were to order my torture and death, I would not reveal his secrets."

He said it with such certainty that Atem believed him. Arthur was resigned to his fate, accepting and determined to not reveal more.

"I would not need to resort to such barbaric means." Said Atem. "I have more useful tools. If you will not answer me, I will bring the Millennium Key bearer and we will access your memories, with or without your permission."

Arthur didn't answer.

 _He would take the secret to the grave._ Thought Atem as he watched Arthur. There was no dread in the man. No threat that suggested that he kept secrets out of fear. He was sincerely keeping the promise of silence out of respect for Yugi's wishes.

Atem's eyes softened, and his own hesitance showed through.

"I do not think that Yugi is here to harm anyone." Said Atem quietly. It caught Arthur off guard, and the gardener's eyes widened. "I would be dead twice over if it weren't for him. But I must make sure he is not a threat to the kingdom. If I do not get answers, I will have no choice but to do away with him."

He hated to do this, but it was a matter of security at this point. He could not rely on personal sentiment. He had been patient, but he could no longer afford that luxury.

Arthur continued to hesitate. He appeared to be fighting within himself, teetering on the edge of a decision. Then he sighed, finally relaxing completely.

"Yugi isn't a Yami." Said Arthor slowly. "He's the Hikari."

 _As I suspected._ Thought Atem. It didn't make him happy. A part of him had hoped that Yugi wasn't related to those creatures of destruction. That hope had been crushed with Arthur's confirmation.

"Last week, you told me you trusted him." Said Atem. "How can you trust a creature of destruction? He's dangerous."

Author chuckled. "Yugi's dangerous, but mostly to himself. The Hikari and Yami aren't villainous by nature my king. It's only what Yugi wants people to believe."

"Why would Yugi want that?"

"The Hikari and Yami are very powerful." Said Arthur. "Especially the Yami. When they work in tandem, they can level an entire kingdom."

Atem's eyes darkened. He knew they were powerful but to have that much destructive force? Were they the darkness that would threaten Egypt in the future?

Arthur notice Atem's darkening expression. He grimaced.

"That fear is part of the reason he has hidden for so long." Said Arthur. "Fear and greed. That sort of power is very tempting for many people. Yugi is secretive about his past, but from the parts I could piece together, I think his power has been misused in the past. To prevent such a thing from occurring again, he destroyed all the tangible records of the Hikari and Yami, spreading rumors that they're uncontrollable monsters."

"You're saying he changed the history of the Hikari and Yami?" said Atem.

Arthur nodded, and Atem put a hand to his chin in thought. If Yugi had done that, he must be much older than he appeared. Atem hadn't heard so much as a whisper about records being destroyed. There were a few stories about the Yami and Hikari being benevolent, but they were very few and far between. Usually they came from people who had supposedly meet one of the creatures, making outrageous claims they had been helped by them.

It was a smart plan, to destroy the records and change the history. If Yugi's powers had been misused, it would also explain his secrecy and hesitance to say anything to Atem. He briefly remembered Yugi mentioning betrayal. Was this part of what he had been talking about?

"How old is Yugi?" said Atem.

"I'm not sure my king." Said Author. "He is at least one hundred years old."

One hundred years old! That was an incredible number. One was lucky to live to the age of sixty yet Yugi was almost double that. And looked no older than sixteen.

 _"_ _My appearance does not reflect my age."_

Hadn't Yugi said that to Atem in the gardens? Atem remembered the comment with an amused shake of his head. He'd been giving Atem hints and he hadn't noticed.

"How did you discover this?" said Atem, the thought occurring to him. "If Yugi is as secretive as you've suggested, how did you gain his trust?"

"It was an interesting meeting." said Arthur with a shrug. "My family comes from a line of mages. Most of the magic has died out by my generation, but we still had many records in our library. One day I found a book explaining the magic of the Hikari and Yami and how to use it. When he found me, I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he helped me. It was he who taught me how to garden and got me the job as the gardener in the palace. If it weren't for him, I'd have been dead a long time ago."

"It must have been one of the last remaining records." Said Atem, and Arthur nodded.

"The only reason he found out about it was because I used the magic. He could sense it and came immediately. It was a good thing too. I could have done a lot of damage being careless."

Arthur fell silent, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I- still don't feel right tell you all of this my pharaoh." Said Arthur. "But I feel that you should know. I don't think you would mistreat him."

Atem smiled, now better understanding why Arthur was so hesitant to tell him anything. Yugi had saved him and given him a skill that would sustain his family. Atem had assumed that Arthur was the one to bring Yugi under his wing, teaching him how to garden and live within the palace when it was the other way around. To Arthur, Yugi wasn't a monster, but his benefactor.

"You said Yugi spread those rumors about the Hikari and Yami being evil." Said Atem. "What is the true legend?"

"Almost the exact opposite." Said Arthur. "The Yami and Hikari are guardians of this world. They are not your enemy, but rather humanity's hope."

Atem blinked, shocked but staying silent, wanting Arthur to continue.

"You are well aware of the fight between the gods Horus and Seth?" Said Arthur, and Atem nodded. It had been after Seth had tricked and killed his own brother, Osiris. Seth had taken the throne and ruled over Egypt for a time. Eventually with the help of Horus's aunt and mother, Horus had resurrected Osiris and defeated Seth together.

"The fight was so ferocious, that it tore at the very fabric of our worlds." Said Arthur. "The lines between the afterlife and our world became blurred. Spirits with strong emotions were unable to move on and their _Ka_ become bound to the world. Everything was unbalanced, and something had to be done or else both realms would collapse completely."

Atem's eyes narrowed, imagining the type of destructive power needed to affect the afterlife. The fight must have been enormous. How had humanity managed to survive the battle between gods?

"I'm assuming this is where the Hikari and Yami come into play." Said Atem.

"It is." Said Arthur. "The gods decided to appoint a position to oversee this blurring of the realms. They gave a portion of their powers to two humans, who became the first Yami and Hikari. Their powers allow spirits to move on to the afterlife. They also bond to the trapped _Ka_ until the monsters are able to move on as well. It also prevents the demonized _Ka_ from killing and creating more earth bound spirits."

"And this is the true purpose of the Hikari and Yami?" said Atem. He stared down at Yugi, now seeing the man in a completely different light. "This is why some _Ka_ still walk the earth. It's a result of the battle between the gods."

He felt like everything he had known was turned upside down. The creatures of destruction were actually trying to save them. _Ka_ and Spirits were bound here as a result of a war and it was the duty of the Hikari and Yami to bring them home. As strange as it was, it also made sense.

"Where is his Yami?" said Atem, nodding to Yugi. "Surely his partner would be worried that he is in this state."

Arthur let out a sigh. It sounded like he was annoyed. "I'll let him explain that to you. But you shouldn't worry about his Yami coming." He stared down at Yugi, stroking his beard. "My king, can you tell me what happened now? Before Yugi collapsed?"

"Of course." He was keeping the events from his councilors, but Arthur would be able to spread more light on what happened. Then Atem could better explain it all himself. "We were running from a strong demonized _Ka_ named Diabound. The creature was extremely powerful, probably more powerful than anything I have ever seen. Yugi fought the creature together with many _Ka_ before he appeared to seal away the creature inside of him. He then fell unconscious as you see him now."

Arthur's face turned white. He wobbled, legs finding a chair as he sat, staring at the ground with a horrified expression. The response alarmed Atem. Even his threat of torture had not elicited this response.

"He bound himself to a _Ka_ that powerful and demonized?" said Arthur, his voice a horse whisper. "Why would he do something so stupid? That idiot. Is he trying to get everyone killed?"

"Is that not his duty?" said Atem. "To bond with demonized _Ka_?"

"The strain of holding so many _Ka_ is very great." Said Arthur, running a shaking hand through his white hair. "Even strengthened with the powers of the gods, the human soul can only take so much... Yugi has been on the edge of being consumed for the last fifty years. I've been telling him for so long that he was pushing himself and now he's gone and done something like this. Oh gods above please show mercy."

"What will happen if he is consumed?" said Atem. He had a feeling. He hoped he was wrong.

Arthur laced his fingers together, placing to his mouth as he collected himself. "His soul would be destroyed and all the _Ka_ in his possession would be set free." Said Arthur. "Best outcome, a lot of people would die. Worst, it would send this world over the edge and everything would be plunged into darkness."

Silence followed the statement. Atem felt the creeping feeling of dread seep into him as he turned his head and looked at Yugi. At the man who Atem realized, he didn't know. Nothing in the short conversations he had had with Yugi could have prepared him for this barrage of information. It was heavy, already weighing him down with worry and distress.

"So, the most important issue is making sure Yugi survives." Said Atem. If he fell, then everything they did from here on out would be useless. If Yugi was so close to being overtaken, why would he risk it? Would it be too bold to think that Yugi had done it to save their lives?

Atem didn't like it. He didn't like feeling helpless, and that's how he felt right now.

"Thank you for telling me this." said Atem. "I can see why you choose to guard this secret so closely. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to bring Yugi back."

Arthur bowed his head, still too weak to stand. "Please your highness. If there is anything I can do, all you have to do is ask."

Atem walked beside Yugi, hesitating before placing a hand on the lad's shoulder. It felt so small and weak, especially when compared to the burden Atem knew was upon them.

Atem now knew what Yugi was. While the knowledge brought new problems, it alleviated the one that had been weighing him down the most. The knowledge that Yugi was not an enemy. Atem had been right to trust him.

* * *

Atem walked slowly down the hall with no real destination, mulling over everything he had heard.

In truth, he had no idea where to start. How were they supposed to help Yugi when all the records of the Hikari and Yami had been destroyed? Arthur hadn't known of anything they could do to help, and Atem doubted that the palace library would have much to offer. That had probably been the first place Yugi had combed in his pursuit of destroying the records.

Isis was as stumped as they were. Both Yugi and Bakura were both in a similar state, their souls unstable and blocked.

Atem kept wondering, lost in thought.

This was where Mahad found him an hour later, looking impatient.

"My king." Said Mahad. "We finished the meeting a half hour ago. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Atem stopped, only now noticing his friend.

"I went to see Yugi and Bakura." Said Atem.

"What did you find out?"

"That I still have a lot to learn." Said Atem, examining his friend. The man was a master magician, someone that stood out even among other gifted spellcasters. Perhaps he could help. "Come to my study. We need to talk in private."

It was a testament to Mahad's loyalty that he didn't protest. He was obviously tired and irritated that he'd had to conduct the meeting Atem had abandoned, but he followed his king nonetheless.

When they arrived at Atem's study, there was someone else waiting outside for them. Seto, wearing his long blue priest's robes had his arms folded, staring intently at the king. Before the man could speak, Atem waved him towards the door.

"Good, I'm glad you're here" said Atem, "I wish for you to be aware of this as well."

Seto shot him a curious look but didn't respond, following Atem inside.

Atem sat behind his desk, motioning for the men to take a seat as well.

"My pharaoh," said Seto immediately. "I know you are trying to keep this quiet, but I heard the stories from the other men as we rode back to the palace. It is obvious that Yugi is dangerous. We need to-"

"If you would wait a moment, I will alleviate all your concerns." Said Atem, cutting him off. "Or at least a portion of them. I'm still unsure what to make of all of this."

In truth he would probably add to them.

"I just had a talk with our gardener, Arthur." Said Atem. "He confirmed what we suspected about Yugi."

Mahad's eyes flashed dangerously, fear and resolve evident. Seto glanced at them in confusion.

"What did you suspect my pharaoh?" said Seto.

"That Yugi is the Hikari." Said Atem.

Seto stood up, hand moving to the millennium rod tied to his waist. He looked as if he might storm the clinic that second to kill Yugi. "That monster is inside our walls?"

"Peace Seto." Said Atem, raising a hand. "It is not what you think. Let me explain."

Mahad had stayed seated, watching Atem. The pharaoh laced his fingers together, waiting patiently for Seto to sit down. Eventually the councilor did so, grumbling under his breath.

"Thank you." Said Atem. "Before we continue, I must press upon both of you the importance of keeping what we say here a secret. I know the knowledge of what Yugi did in Kul Elna will come out, especially after the other troops return. But for now, what we discuss stays between us."

"You have my word my king." Said Mahad immediately. Seto nodded in understanding, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Good." Said Atem. "Then let me explain."

For the next ten minutes, Atem gave them a brief overview of what Arthur had told him. The more he spoke, the worse Mahad and Seto's expressions grew.

"You're saying that the Hikari is actually a force for good?" said Seto, looking sick. "How is that possible?"

Mahad was more pensive, his attention on the floor as he thought.

"My king, are we sure we can trust Arthur?" said Mahad. "I ask this not because I doubt him, but because we must consider the possibility he is lying."

"I trust him." Said Atem. "And I trust what I myself have seen."

Seto didn't look convinced, and neither did Mahad. Atem let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. If he had problems with Mahad and Seto - two of the more open minded men on the council - this was going to be a long road convincing everyone else that Yugi wasn't a threat.

"Seto, you said you trusted the fluffball, Kuriboh?" said Atem.

Seto nodded.

"That monster brought you to Kisara." Said Atem. "That same _Ka_ is tethered to Yugi. It saved my life when Bakura attacked me, healed Kisara, and has shown nothing but good intentions. How can a creature of such goodness be bound to Yugi if he is not the same? You know that a _Ka_ reflects a portion of the person's soul."

Slowly the speculation on Seto's face changed. It became hard, determined as he remembered Kisara. As he remembered and felt the impact she'd had on his heart.

"I am not sure I can say with the same conviction that I trust Yugi." Said Seto. "But I will take it into consideration."

Atem nodded, taking it for what it was. Yugi's effect didn't end at Atem and Seto. He'd probably had something to do with Marik's self-realization as well. Yugi has been here for only a month and he's already made an impact. The gardens were testament enough of that fact.

"The other councilmen." Said Mahad slowly. "They will not agree with this. They will still see him as a danger and want to kill him."

"Let's worry about that when we get there." Said Atem. "For now, we try to find a way to save Yugi while they concentrate on the group that made Diabound. We-"

Someone knocked on the door.

A servant appeared, out of breath as if he had been running. They hurried into the room and bowed low to the floor.

"My king." Said the servant. "I bring news from Isis. She says the young gardener has awoken."

Atem stood up quickly, heart beating frantically. Was it possible that Yugi had managed to pull through by himself?

Atem didn't waste time thinking about it. He was already out the door and striding down the corridor, Seto and Mahad right behind him. He entered the same clinic he had left not an hour ago, pushing the door open to reveal a person seated upright in his bed, turning as Atem entered.

It was Yugi, with his bright purple eyes and baby face. He still bore the marks from the battle, bandages and scratches marring his pale skin, but he was awake. He was alright. Atem was not ready for the rush of relief that flooded him on seeing the sight.

For a moment Atem just stood there, staring back at the boy who he had locked eyes with.

Then it registered that Yugi looked terrified.

"My Pharaoh." Said Isis, who was standing by Yugi. "That was quick. I sent for you as soon as he woke. We haven't even finished checking his vitals."

"I see." Said Atem. At the mention of his title, the boy's eyes had widened even further, giving a light squeak before hastily staring down at his lap. Something wasn't right. Atem had never seen Yugi cower like he was so obviously doing. What was wrong with him?

Atem walked to the side of the room to wait, keeping an eye on Yugi. Mahad and Seto walked in as well, each examining Yugi with a critical eye. The boy still had his head down, his ears slowly turning red as he wrung his hands.

"Yugi." said Atem. "Is there something wrong?"

The boy stilled, slowly turning his head to face Atem. The second their eyes connected, Yugi dropped his eyes again.

"N-no um- m-m-my pharaoh I-" The boy was sputtering.

What was going on?

"Speak up gardener." Said Seto, looking irritated. "Or is this another ploy? We know what you are so pretending innocence will get you nowhere."

Yugi flinched at the barrage from Seto, sinking in on himself.

"Do not be harsh Seto." Said Isis, giving him a stern look. "Yugi just woke up after experiencing great trauma to his soul. Upsetting him further is not good for his health."

"He's probably faking it." Said Seto. "Who knows what he is capable of? I trust the puffball but I have no reason to trust this man."

"Peace councilor." Said Atem.

Seto closed his mouth, but continued to glare. Atem ignored him, completely focused on Yugi. He had noticed the lad's attention kept flickering to the door. The closest exit.

"What ails you Yugi?" said Atem. "Speak. We mean you no harm."

Slowly, the boy stopped twisting his hands, taking a long steadying breath.

"M-my name." said Yugi quietly. "It's not Yugi. It's Heba."


	21. Atem's Trial: Part 1

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Special thanks to those that left reviews! Rhea, Sagario, Guest, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, Jasmine, Bananarock509, Great, Shinigami Merchant, angiembabe, EmpressCeres, Guildsnake, Mistoka, CoolerTHEMANPLZ, itsybitsyLucy, Mariatheartist, SilverWater123, and TheKingInBoots. It warms my heart, especially since many of you have left such long ones. Rambles are my favorite breakfast dish!**

 **Haha, I didn't realize there was such animosity towards the whole "Heba" thing in some parts of the fandom. I'm not usually a big fan of Heba either, but it turned out to be perfect for what I needed. (I keep doing things I usually don't like in my fics… the heck!) Keep reading and trust in me. Have I let you down yet? (Don't answer that question. It was rhetorical)**

 **I will reiterate.** **NO** **blindshipping. If you want puzzle/blindshipping, check out my other fic. It's so sweet you'll get tooth decay.**

* * *

Heba had no idea what was going on or where he was. What he did know was that the people in this room were some of the most powerful men in Egypt, and for some reason they were interested in him. Why? What had he done to be noticed by them? Especially from the pharaoh. The man's attention hadn't wavered from Heba once since entering the room. Heba had been stunned to silence upon meeting the man's eyes. They were a crimson red. He had never seen eyes that color before.

He had also looked directly into the face of the king. Oh holy Ra! What if they executed him for being rude? Or for correcting them on his name? Hell, if they wanted to call him Yugi he'd respond to it if it meant they weren't going to kill him. Why did they speak to him as if they knew him? Had they mistaken him for someone else?

"I-I've never met anyone by that name before." Heba continued. "I-If I've done something to offend you, I beg for your forgiveness."

"You don't remember?" said the pharaoh. Heba couldn't see his face, but the man sounded shocked and… disappointed?

Heba shook his head.

There was a pause. No one spoke, and Heba continued to squirm, his whole body on alert. He had heard such horrible stories about the nobility and how they treated the peasantry. Were they going to behead him? Lock him in a dungeon or whip him till he fainted, leaving him to become food for the buzzards?

"How is this possible?" he heard one of them say. "Did he perhaps lose his memory from the strain?"

"It's not unlikely." Said another male voice. That one was the one that had yelled at Heba earlier. "Though he could just as easily be faking."

"Heba." Said the deeper male voice, and Heba tensed, recognizing it as the pharaoh's. "Look at me."

Heba's eyes widened. The pharaoh wanted him to look up? Was this a test? Fear made him stall. He squeezed his hands even harder together.

Pain shot through his palm. He cried out, clutching the bandaged hand as he trembled. Involuntary tears of pain leaked through his eyes as his hand continued to throb.

Delicate hands grabbed his own, carefully removing it from his trembling ones.

"You've reopened the wound." Said a patient female voice. Her name was Isis, if Heba remembered. She began undressing the injury. "Your questions are stressing him my Pharaoh. It would be better to do this when he's had time to calm down."

"We might not have time." Said the pharaoh. "The second the council or any of the other nobility hear the rumors from the other soldiers and prisoners, he's going to become a target. You suspect what he is. Do you think the council will leave him alone knowing this? Even I will be hard pressed to keep him safe without inciting a revolt."

Heba's mind spinning. The pharaoh was trying to protect him? From what? Why would he do that?

Then he caught sight of his hand.

The sounds from the others vaporized like smoke. He stared, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The flesh was torn, newly flowing blood seeping from a large scab. It extended the length of his palm, an identical wound marring the opposite side. It looked like he'd been stabbed clean through.

Heba's mind was blank, completely stalling.

His had a hole in his hand.

His had a _hole_ in his hand!

Then he noticed the other wounds. Sore ribs. Numerous purple and black bruises. An ache that extended all the up his right arm. His body was a mess

"What happened to me?" he whispered, horrified.

How had he gotten into this state? He tried to remember, but all his mind supplied was darkness. It was hidden from him. Nothing made sense.

"Heba!"

His name started him, and he looked up instinctively.

Ruby met his gaze, like blazing fires of light. He'd again looked into the face of the pharaoh, and this time he couldn't look away. That fire was the only thing that was preventing him from having a meltdown. He was spellbound by the stability in that gaze.

"Everything it going to be alright." Said the pharaoh. "I promise you are safe."

The words, few that they worse sunk in, and everything else returned. The other two men, the smell of herbs and perfumes, Isis's calming hand on his shoulder.

"Heba." Said the pharaoh. "This is very important. It will help us assist you. Tell us the last thing you remember."

Heba considered, sifting through his memory of the previous days.

"I was at home with my mother." Said Heba slowly, remembering the rich smell of her cooking, the solid mudbrick walls and dirt floors. He could picture her back to him as she cooked. "She was making dinner, my brother was playing on the floor." Heba was on the floor as well, entertaining the little thing. "Then dad came home and…"

Heba turned, his memories overlapping with the present. He saw something in the doorway. A pool of darkness imitating the shape of his father. Fear pricked through every nerve in his body. His mind stalled, no longer cognizant of anything but that shape. Those shadows that enveloped his dad.

Bile rose to Heba's throat, threatening to make him sick. He clapped his hand over his mouth, his body reacting violently to the sensation of overall wrongness that filled his entire soul. It screamed at him to stay as far away as possible from that thing. That it would hurt him.

His eye's widened. The shadows flickered.

Then they began to spread.

The darkness wrapped around everything, swallowing each crevice of his house like a tangible object. They reached his mother, and before he could scream, they had taken her. Like a starving plague they devoured Heba's house, reaching his brother.

"No!" pleaded Heba. "Stop please!"

The shadows didn't listen.

They took his brother as well.

Heba slammed his hands on the ground to push himself away. The shadows snatched at his wrists, their touch so cold it burned. He screamed, shaking violently. They began creeping up his skin, burning as it went, enveloping his legs and arms. He screamed and screamed, and soon the shadows reached his face.

And then darkness overtook him.

* * *

"Heba! Can you hear me! Yugi!"

The boy didn't answer. Atem ground his teeth in frustration, renewing his hold on the currently seizing body. It had started with no warning. Seto and Mahad were there as well, helping Atem restrain the boy's flailing limbs.

"Don't you have anything to stop him?" Mahad said over the commotion.

"No." said Isis, calm despite the boy's trembling. She held Heba's head carefully in her hands, not too tight to prevent any injury. "not a seizure like this. It should calm soon."

Sure enough, after ten more seconds the shaking stopped as suddenly as he had started. Heba's body was still trembling slightly, eyes shut and sweat glistening on his brow. Atem's own heart was racing,

"What was that?" said Seto.

"A reaction to some very disturbing trauma." Said Isis, her eyes flickering to Atem. They were angry. "I told you, you should question him after he had rested."

"How was I to know he would react in such a way?" defended Atem.

"Perhaps the first time he nearly hyperventilated should have given you a hint." She swept a hand towards the door. "Now I want all three of you out this instant!"

Isis was one of the few that could get away with speaking to Atem like that. Especially since he recognized that he had been too impatient. Isis was right. He should have waited.

Atem nodded towards his other councilors, waiting until they had left before following them out. They each fixed him with a meaningful stare, unable to verbalize any of their thoughts where they could easily be overheard. Mahad looked disturbed, a shadow darkening his eyes. Seto's face was impassive, offering no insight to his thoughts.

"In here." Said Atem, gesturing to an empty room. "We will wait for Isis."

They secured the room, Atem crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. The other two didn't sit down either, evidently too uneasy to do so.

"Mahad, what is your conclusion?" said Atem. He had drawn his own, but he wanted to hear what his councilors had to say. He was especially interested in what the magician thought due to the man's expression.

Mahad's eyes were still dark as he surveyed Atem. "The boy is very dangerous my pharaoh." Said Mahad. "Even if the gardener's story is to be believed, there is no disputing this fact. When Yugi started seizing, I felt a dark immeasurable strength inside of him. It was only a glimpse, but that was enough for me to know that he his many times more powerful than Diabound."

"I did not sense anything like that." Said Atem. "And that should have been implied if he was able to bind Diabound to him. He could only do so if he were stronger."

"But not this level of power."

Atem was irritated. This was not his current concern. "I do not want a reassessment of his strength. I want your opinion on his current state."

"Very well." Said Mahad, some of his expression clearing. "I believe that this 'Heba.' Is the identity of Yugi before he became the Hikari. Yugi has lost his memories of his time as the Hikari and reverted to his previous state."

Atem nodded, Mahad voicing his own assumptions. He looked towards Seto, indicating for the man to offer his opinion as well. After a moment, he presented it.

"I am of a similar opinion."

"You do not think he is faking it?" said Atem.

"I find it unlikely that anyone could pretend a reaction like that."

A succinct way to put what had happened. One second Heba had been talking, the next his eyes had glazed over, complete despair overtaking him as he plead for something unseen to stop. Then his entire body had snapped upright before he had fallen, his body seizing. The sight had been disturbing to witness.

"Do you think it's a reaction to when he bonded with Diabound?" said Atem. "If the monster was..."

Atem trailed off, suddenly remembering the words his mother's _Ka_ had spoken to him. Her panic-stricken face appeared in his memory, distress evident in her every action.

 _"_ _He's going to get himself consumed… Don't let him forget."_

"She knew this would happen." Said Atem, awed by the foresight of the _Ka_.

"Who?" said Mahad.

Atem snapped his attention back to the men. "When we were escaping before all the _Ka_ disappeared. My mother's _Ka_ plead for me to help Yugi. To 'not let him forget.' "

"Your mother's _Ka_ was there?" said Seto, shocked. "How is that possible?"

"She is bound to Yugi." said Atem. "Remember we found Kuriboh inside her sepulcher? He must have just cleansed her spirit and bonded with the _Ka_." They had been so close. Perhaps Yugi was the one that had scared away the guards to enter. Atem swept the thought aside. It wasn't important now.

"She wanted to warn me." Said Atem. "We have to somehow make him remember about his life as Yugi."

"How?" said Mahad. "You saw his reaction just when we asked him to remember what happened last."

"I'm not sure." Said Atem. "But I think the faster we do it, the better." He now knew what she had meant by Yugi being _'consumed'_. It was what would happen if he was overwhelmed by the _Ka_ in his possession. His soul would be destroyed and the _Ka_ set free.

The door opened, and Isis stepped inside. Atem pushed off the wall, eager to speak with her.

"How is he?" said Atem.

"He is stable." Said Isis. "I have Jemma in there. She will call me if anything changes. I wanted to speak with you. My necklace is no longer blocked by Yugi."

 _What?_

"How is this possible?" said Atem. The last time she had tried to see Yugi's past by touch, she'd been overwhelmed by some force.

"Perhaps it is due to his memory loss." Said Isis, looking thoughtful. "But I can now tell you that everything Heba spoke was true. I could see it. All of Heba's past, even the memory he was reliving."

"Did you see why he reacted that way?"

She grimaced. "A portion of it. His father returned home, but the man was possessed by a demonized _Ka_. After that, the vision turned dark and I was blocked much like before."

"Perhaps he was knocked out by an attack." Said Seto. "Or he became possessed by something that erased his memory. There could be a whole host of reasons for your vision being blocked."

"If you can see his past, then can you tell us if Heba is indeed Yugi before he became the Hikari?" said Atem.

"I can." Said Isis. "Your theory is correct, but that is not the only thing I wish to bring to your attention. I tapped into a portion of his memory even farther back during a celebration for the new pharaoh. They were celebrating the new reign of pharaoh Khnem."

"Khnem?" said Atem. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked to Mahad for the answer.

"Are you certain?" said Mahad, looking unsettled.

Isis nodded.

"Is he one of my ancestors?" said Atem. "How far back?" They knew Yugi as at least a hundred years old. Perhaps it was the name of his great grandfather.

"Khnem was a pharaoh over 400 years ago." Said Mahad.

400 years! That was a substantial amount of time. Atem had suspected that Yugi was old but not that old.

"Are you saying that Yugi has been a Hikari for over 400 years?" said Seto. "His magic must be keeping him young."

"It is not unlikely." Said Isis. "Especially as I cannot see anything past that memory. It is likely he soon became the Hikari after that experience."

"Hang on a moment." Said Atem, thinking about something that Arthur had said. "The fight between the gods was around a thousand years ago. If Heba's memories start only four hundred years ago, does that mean he was not the original Hikari? Is the task passed down through others, or were there multiple Hikaris and Yamis in Egypt?" And where was Yugi's Yami? Arthur had said he wouldn't show. What had he meant by that?

Isis looked at the pharaoh with a quizzical expression. She hadn't been privy to much of their information yet and didn't know about the history of the Hikari and Yami, nor their purpose. He would have to tell her about it later.

"It appears there will be much to discuss with Yugi once he remembers." Said Mahad. "For now, we must find a way to get his memories back. We have some spells we could try in the library, but I doubt those will work."

"And you won't be trying any of those until I say he is stable." Said Isis, quirking an eyebrow at Mahad. "Is that understood?"

"Of course." Said Mahad. "I believed that went without saying."

"For now, we should rest as well." Said Atem with a sigh. He was still tired from the trek, and Mahad was surely just as exhausted. He would need all his energy and wits to deal with whatever was coming.

* * *

The cavern's torches were dim, several already snuffed out from lack of fuel. Seto was alone in the semi darkness, uncaring of the gloom that was slowly creeping through the cavern. He kept his position, staring at the rectangular large brick that was embedded into the wall. The Blue-Eyes-White Dragon was frozen in place, wings and claws stretching out as if they could break free of its cage. Blackness covered more than half of its surface. It had been weeks and Seto had barely dented the surface of the corruption.

He kept staring at the stone, mulling over what he had heard and seen in the past few hours. His thoughts had run in circles until he had given up on sleep, rising to find himself making his way towards the Hall of Shadows.

Despite its corruption, Seto had always found an unnatural calmness sweeping through him in the presence of the dragon. The soothing aura was nowhere to be found this night as Seto had stared, considering what had led him to Kisara in the first place.

If Yugi was as powerful as Mahad implied, and was as kind as Atem believed, then why hadn't the Hikari saved Kisara? What had been the point of leading Seto to her in the first place? What had the man been playing at?

As a priest, Seto had a better understanding of the gods and their wills. History showed that some had a calm temperament while others… weren't so calm. The Hikari had attained his power from those gods. Did that mean Seto had to accept the Hikari's decision as he had come to accept the will of the other gods?

Or could he even trust this _Ka_ anymore, knowing that it was connected to a man that may not be a creature of peace.

Light, brighter than the rest of the torches shone from the end of the camber. It drew closer, revealing the man that held it.

"It is unusual to see you up so late Priest Seto." Said Karim. "Couldn't sleep?"

"And why are you not with your wife?" said Seto. "Surely she must enjoy your company, if someone must."

Karim gave a light smile. "The pharaoh's original party has returned. I was helping sort through some of the paperwork before going to bed. I saw the lights. I should have figured it would be you."

"Now that your curiosity has been satisfied, perhaps you should return."

"Not quite yet."

Karim stopped, now standing beside Seto. "I've heard some of the stories from the men. The rumors are small right now, but I'm afraid what will happen if they get out of hand."

"What stories?"

"Stories from the survivors of Kul Elna." Karim's face was hard as he stared at Seto. "About a man who fought against a giant _Ka_ and saved their lives. An epic battle where _Ka_ came to the pharaoh's aid. I don't know what to make of these rumors. What exactly did you see?"

Seto didn't change his annoyed expression, arms folded as he stared at Kraim. Now that the other soldiers were back, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the story got out. How long would the pharaoh be able to protect Yugi?

Should the lad even be protected?

"I was not present in the fight at Kul Elna." Said Seto. "I know only what the pharaoh has told me."

"And what of the servant Yugi?"

"What about him?"

Karim rolled his eyes. "Please don't pretend ignorance Priest Seto. I know you are aware he was with the return party. Strange, seeing as he was placed in the dungeons the night before. And now the lad is being taken care of without supervision in the clinic. It should be obvious why I am worried."

"Then it should be just as obvious to the pharaoh." Said Seto. "He will sort through the mess. Or do you not have faith in his actions?"

"I wish to understand them." Said Karim. "As do you, I'm sure."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Karim swept the torch closer to the tablet of Kisara's _Ka._ It highlighted the bleakness infesting the stone.

"You seek an unusual amount of comfort from this _Ka_." Said Karim. "Was its previous master so important to you?"

Seto didn't answer. He had never found someone that had been able to stir his heart as Kisara had. Though their meeting had been short, she had forever left her mark in his heart. There wasn't a single day that he didn't regret his own weakness. That his own strength that hadn't been enough to save her.

And now a seed of anger accompanied it. Anger towards the Hikari who hadn't saved her despite his powers.

"I put my faith in my pharaoh." Said Seto stiffly. "What he puts his own faith in however, I will form my own opinion." He swept around, facing Karim. His expression slackened slightly, some of his pain showing through. "Return to your wife counselor. Be grateful for her presence."

Karim was startled, staring at Seto as if seeing him for the first time. Seto ignored him, walking out of the chambers to return to his room.

* * *

Atem tried to listen to the peasant in front of him, stuttering through their request for the pharaoh to help his failing business. Atem usually enjoyed listening to the problems of his people, curious as to their troubles and eager to offer some assistance. But today, His mind was elsewhere, thinking of the hundreds of other problems that were currently taking most of his attention.

They were still sorting through the mess of their finances. The party that would go out to the other known rifts still needed to be formed, and they had yet to glean any useful information from the few prisoners they had managed to bring back. That, along with normal problems and issues regarding the government were clogging Atem's brain despite a good night of sleep. If anyone noticed his inattention, they didn't comment.

"It sounds as if your business is not producing any revenue." Said Atem, cutting the man off. "You might wish to consider closing it and working elsewhere. Otherwise you will not be able to pay off your debtors and will fall deeper into the hole."

The man clamored to agree with the pharaoh, his face still bowed to the floor as he promised to listen to his wise words and try starting anew. Atem barely paid attention as the man was led away, another peasant replacing them to address their problems to the pharaoh. The line never ended.

A servant walked up to him, kneeling down to tell Atem something in a hushed voice. Atem's eyes hardened at the news.

"We will continue this at another time." Said Atem, standing up. Everyone in the room bowed as he left, hurrying down the corridors.

 _How did they find out so quickly?_ Thought Atem. He had anticipated at least one more day before having to do damage control. Yugi was still recovering, and they hadn't been able to try any spells on the lad yet.

He reached the clinic just in time to see Aknadin leaving the room, followed by two guards dragging Yugi between them. The boys eyes were wide with fear, flinching at a particularly painful tug for him to keep moving. The sight stirred Atem's anger.

"Were my instructions not clear counselor?" said Atem, his voice snapping the old man's attention to him. "I clearly said that Yugi was not to be approached without my permission."

"I meant no disrespect my pharaoh." Said Aknadin, giving a bow. "But news has reached my ears that has alarmed me. I felt it was my duty to help protect his highness from the dangers this man possesses."

"I am aware of the dangers you speak of." Said Atem. He noticed Isis walking out of the clinic, sending the him an apologetic look. "Your actions were unneeded."

Aknadin did not back down. "I'm sorry my pharaoh, but I am doing this for the sake of the kingdom as well. It would be extremely foolish to ignore this threat."

"It is not being ignored."

"That is not what it looks like to me. The council will not allow you to endanger us all because of your stubbornness."

Atem's jaw was locked, but he knew Aknadin was right. He was going to have to do something to placate them to keep Yugi safe. He sent one more glance towards Yugi. Towards Heba. The boy's gaze were fixed on the ground, almost hanging from the two tall men that held him up on either side.

"Fine." Said Atem. "We will empty the throne room and call for an emergency meeting. I will explain everything there."

Atem spun on his heel, briskly waking back towards the throne room. His mind buzzed, trying to figure out a way to save Yugi. The council would never settle on Atem's profession of confidence in Yugi. They would agree merely to appear subservient, but their actions once monitored, would reflect otherwise. He was going to have to do something.

* * *

Heba's wrists were sore. He discreetly rubbed them under their bindings, the rope biting into his skin. His upper arms were throbbing as well, new bruises in the shape of finger prints accompanied the others. Everything hurt, from his knees pressed against the cold floor, to his neck that ached form keeping his head bowed. Despite the pain, he was grateful for the distraction.

He was kneeling in the center of the throne room, surrounded by the councilors who were each talking over one another. Snatches of the conversations caught Heba's ears and the more the men spoke, the more he felt like vomiting.

 _They said I did what to a Ka? They think I'm a Hikari? How can I be related to those betrayers? I've been living in the palace for a month? Are they going to kill me? Torture me? Gods I have no idea what is going on._

The discussion had been going on for fifteen minutes and Heba was sure his life was over. What sealed his opinion was the fact that the pharaoh hadn't spoken once since entering the throne room. He had stayed silent, stationed on his throne of gold.

Heba had thought the man was going to protect him. He had seemed so kind in the clinic as he helped Heba calm down. Now, Heba wasn't so sure. With every passing minute and accusation, he was certain he wouldn't live through this.

"He saved our lives." The one named Mahad was saying. "We would be dead if it weren't for him."

"And how do we know he wasn't the one that led you into the trap in the first place? That he isn't associated with those thieves?" another said. "He may have his own goals that involve using his good standing."

"I'm still not sure he really is a Hikari." Said one. This voice sounded younger than the rest. "He looks like a scared child to me."

"That's because he no longer remembers being a Hikari." Said Mahad. "He lost his memories."

 _I've what?_

Heba flinched as something started to pound within him. He blacked out for a moment, trying hard not to faint. Slowly, the pounding stopped, and his sight returned.

 _What was that?_

Heba was beyond lost at this point. The men were still arguing and he focused on their conversation, trying to see if he could find anything that might help him defend himself.

"-know he's not faking?" said a calm voice. "It's mighty convenient that he 'forgot' his life as a Hikari."

"We are certain he has lost his memories." Said a deep commanding voice. Heba's hair stood on end, his body tingling with anticipation. Was the pharaoh going to help him like he promised? His heart swelled with hope.

"And how do you know that my king?" said another.

"I know." Said the pharaoh. "Because I'm the one that sealed away his memories."

* * *

 **I made up the Egyptian king's name from the past because I didn't want to establish specifically where they are in the actual timeline of Egypt, since the whole thing is fictional anyway.**


	22. Atem's Trial: Part 2

**Thanks for reading!**

 **And thanks for the reviews!** **Weiver, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, TheKingInBoots, Sagario, Adalant Kuygetsa, Jasmine, SilverWater123, Shinigami Merchant, angiembabe, Mistoka, shadowfox777, Mariatheartist, itsybitsyLucy, Amara Angel,** **micaelaann . cruz , CoolerTHEMANPLZ, Guildsnake, and Kayla Wood. You guys spoil me! Like majorly.  
**

 **CoolerTHEMANPLZThanks for the grammar help.**

* * *

Heba's heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The pharaoh had taken away his memories? Why would he do that?

Dozens of possibilities sprang into his head, each of them making his fear climb. He was confused, trying to understand why the pharaoh would do such a thing. He had seemed so kind in the clinic, comforting and helping Heba when he had been confused. Had that been an act?

"Excuse me?" Heba heard the older councilor say, sounding scandalized. "You're saying that you sealed away his memories?"

"Must I repeat myself?" said the pharaoh, impatient. "You've heard the story of what we saw in Kul Elna. I discerned what Yugi was and happened on him in the moment after he bound with Diabound. When he was weak, I took the chance to seal his memories."

Heba felt dizzy, unaware that he had stopped breathing. He'd been tricked. The pharaoh wasn't trying to help him. He was trying to use him.

His head was pounding again, but this time it was from stress. The building dread growing every second. No one was on his side. He was alone.

"You plan on using his powers." Said a calm voice.

 _Karim… that's his name… how do I know his name?_

"Indeed." Said Atem. "The Hikari and Yami are very powerful beings. They could prove to be useful in many ways."

The voices were running together. The only one Heba could distinguish from the others was the pharaoh's, and it made him wince each time the man spoke.

"That could be very dangerous." Said a voice. "What if he remembers? Or what if this Yugi also has some dangerous powers we are unaware of?"

"Or what about his partner? Where is the Yami?"

"It is highly unlikely that his partner is nearby." Said the pharaoh carefully. "Otherwise they would have come during the attack on Kul Elna."

"But the Yami will turn up eventually."

"When that happens, we should be prepared for them. Having both the Yami and Hikari would be a huge advantage for Egypt!"

Heba closed his eyes, tears leaking out the corners. How had this happened to him? The men were deciding his fate without any consideration from him. He felt weak, helpless to stop them from doing what they wanted. He just wanted to go home.

No one seemed to notice as Heba wept silently on the ground. They kept talking, each making plans and giving opinions on how 'Yugi' should be guarded. What sort of experiments they would conduct. How to trap his Yami when they came for him. The dangers of letting this rumors leak, and so on it went.

It had felt like the entire day had passed before the conversation began to wind down. Heba's tears had finally run dry, leaving feeling hollow.

"My pharaoh, may I suggest one last test before we finish?" said the old man, Aknadin.

"Test?" said the pharaoh.

"To make sure his memories are truly sealed. I wish to have him go through a trial of the millennium items."

Heba shivered. He didn't know what that was, but he didn't like the sound of it.

After a pause, the pharaoh responded. "Very well, you may conduct a trial."

A guard yanked on Heba's arm. He hadn't expected the movement, tripping over his feet as they gave out beneath him. They were completely numb from sitting for so long. The guard gave him another shove upward, and Heba had to lean heavily on the man to step forward. He kept his eyes down, head swimming.

Someone stepped in front of him. It was Karim. The man was holding a set of golden scales, an eye embedded in the center. They looked very similar to the scales used to weight the soul before going to the afterlife, though Heba had only seen pictures of the item.

Karim held them out towards Heba, who suddenly felt sick. He didn't want that thing anywhere near him. He pulled back, but the firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving more than an inch.

"Let the millennium scales reveal the weight of your soul." Said Karim.

The golden item shone, and Heba felt as if something was pressing on his diaphragm. His breaths were short, struggling not to choke.

Something soft, white and as tangible as a whisper drifted from Heba's chest. Immediately the pressure disappeared, and he stared as the light left him to rest on one side of the scales. On the other side, something shimmered, and a single feather appeared from nowhere.

 _It is the feather of Ma'at!_ Thought Heba, his eyes widening. His soul was being judged right here? What if it was heavier!?

Heba's heart was beating madly in his chest, eye fixed on the wisp that represented his soul. The light sat simply on the scales, neither side moving. In fact… it almost looked as if it was lighter.

"His soul is clear." Said Karim suddenly. The wisp vanished, and Heba took a deep breath. He felt as if something warm had been spread through his whole body, renewing him with some light. That had felt so strange.

He was still recovering when someone else took Karim's place. It was the priest, Seto. The man's eyes were calculating as they stared at Heba. He held a golden item as well. A rod with a round top, two large winged points sticking out of the side.

This item was also held out to Heba, and like before he shied back, not liking the feeling he got from the item.

"Let his shadow-self be seen. Reveal yourself unto us!"

Light began shining around the rod. It encircled Heba, and he squirmed, feeling this time as if someone was pulling him forward. The tugging kept increasing, building until he felt he might be wrenched from the guard's grasp. It was starting to hurt, his ribs acing.

"Enough."

The pain finally lessened, and Heba slumped back into the soldier's arms. There was a soft murmur from the council.

"Priest Seto, are you using that thing correctly?" said a younger voice.

"Of course, I am." snapped back the priest. "It's his _Ka_. It refuses to come out."

"It is not unexpected." Said the pharaoh, sounding thoughtful. "He is the Hikari. His soul houses many _Ka_. Who knows what effect that could have on him. It is no matter. We know from the scales that by his nature, without the memories he harbors no ill will."

The priest shot Heba a scathing look before walking away. The next person that took his place felt strange. His eyes were strongly blank, head clean shaven with black tattoos extending around the sides. His item was shaped like a ankh. It's looped top connected to a rod that ended with a key.

"You will want to relax." The man said softly, and Heba realized the man was talking to him. "This is not a pleasant experience for most."

That did nothing to help Heba's confidence. What did this item do?

The man raised the key. Heba froze, watching as the key was pressed against his forehead. Then it turned.

Everything disappeared.

The hall.

The men.

Even himself.

There was nothing.

Heba opened his eyes.

For a moment, he just marveled he had eyes to open. Then the rest of his surroundings came into focus.

He was in a small room. It was simple, like the one he had at home. His bed sat in the corner, a night stand holding the comb his mother had bought him for his birthday. The place was pleasant and nice, a window opening and letting light shine through the room. How had he gotten home?

 _No, this isn't home_. Thought Heba, noticing the small differences. The crack in the wall was gone. The floors were too clean, and the biggest change was the extra door at the side of the room. It looked tired and worn, whole strips of wood missing. Rays of light were peeking through the cracks.

Someone knocked.

The sound wasn't coming from the worn door. It was the door to his room. The one he recognized.

Heba cracked the door open and peered outside.

It was the man with the shaved head. The one with the key.

"Will you invite me into your soul room?" said the man.

"Uh…" said Heba, glancing around. It looked pretty dark where the man was. "Sure, but. How did we get here? Where are we?"

The man didn't answer.

 _Well, it's not like I expected any answers from any of them._

Heba opened the door wider, and the man entered. His blank eyes looked around the room, as if he could see something more in its clean yet worn walls. Heba felt uncomfortable, placing his hand behind his back to keep them occupied. It felt strange, almost invasive to have the man in here.

"That door." Said the man, nodding to the worn wood. "Open it."

"I don't want to."

Heba blinked at the suddenness and surety with which he had spoken. The man now turned to look at Heba, studying him.

"Open it." He repeated.

"I don't want to." said Heba, almost against his will.

Something sharp rang in his ears. Heba winced, involuntary tears coming to his eyes. That had hurt. He rubbed his ears gingerly, wondering what had caused the sudden ringing. The man was still watching him.

"I see." Said the man. "Then come with me."

Without any other explanation, the man left the room from the same door as he had come. Heba hesitated before following, not wanting to leave the room. He was glad that man was gone.

As he stepped out into the corridor, his body shivered. An undeniable chill invaded his arms as he rubbed them to keep warm. Everything was dim. The torches lining the walls did little to keep the dark away. The walls were of a thick dark gray stone. He didn't recognize this place.

The man gestured to Heba, who came to stand beside him.

Then he saw the door.

He had never seen anything like it before. It was huge, extending so high he could barely see the top. It wasn't made of brick or wood, instead a cold dark steel that seemed to be radiating the ice that filled the corridors. Dozens of bolts and locks kept it shut, but it didn't feel like enough to Heba. He wanted more locks, a heavier door. An entire army to protect him from this room.

Heba's back hit the opposite wall. He'd been unconsciously moving backwards.

"What… is that?" Heba's voice came out in a whisper

If the man answered, he didn't hear. Something else was filling his head. A low rumble that made his chest vibrate. It was coming from the room, getting louder every second.

Heba fled to the other room.

As his hand closed on the handle, he felt the sensation of disappearing again. Of becoming nothing.

Then he was back.

He was in the throne room again.

Heba blinked, still disoriented and swaying where he stood. He was vaguely aware of the bald man removing the key and addressing the pharaoh. Saying something about the rooms. Doors. He had no idea.

"I think that is enough." Said the pharaoh, the voice snapping Heba from his daze. "You've seen enough evidence to know he is no threat without his memories. Take him away."

Heba scrambled to keep pace with the guard as it led him out. He kept his head down, heart beating with anticipation. He had no idea what had just happened, but it looked like they weren't going to kill him. He was safe. For now.

* * *

Heba expected the guard to lead him to the dungeons. He was surprised when he was led to an empty servant's quarters. The man unlocked Heba's restraints before shoving him inside. Heba stumbled, sticking his tongue out at the guard when the man's back was turned. There was no need for that kind of treatment.

The door thudded shut, the telltale clink of a lock being slid into place echoing from the other side.

Heba sank into the straw mattress, feeling exhausted.

 _What am I going to do?_

Everything felt scrambled. The pharaoh for some reason believed he was the pharaoh and had sealed his memories. The council were going to guard him and then use him. He was going to be a prisoner for the rest of his life.

 _Not if I can help it._ Thought Heba. His hand bawled into a fist. He had to come up with a plan. To figure out a way to escape. Now way was he going to stay here and wait for them to decide to kill him. It was obvious that staying would be a bad idea. He had to leave.

But first… he just wanted to sleep. He was exhausted. The panic that had threatened to overtake him earlier was gone, leaving him feeling very tired. Those headaches from earlier had also done a number on him. There was still a dull pain thumping in his temples.

Heba laid down, eyes open and unseeing. His mind wondered back to the pharaoh, the man who had locked away his memories. An undeniable stab of betrayal hit him.

 _I miss you guys._ Thought Heba, thinking of his mother and brother. They had never failed to cheer him up. He hoped they were okay, especially after…

Heba shook his head hard, nestling farther into the rough mattress. No. Heba knew what had happened. He remembered now. They were gone, all of them. Swallowed by the darkness. Only he had survived.

He was alone.

One final tear leaked from his eyes as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The rattling of the door woke Heba. He sat up, immediately alert. He must have slept for a few hours as it was almost completely dark. A small amount of moonlight shone through the window, allowing him to make out the general details as the door swung opened. It revealed a cloaked figure, their hood pulled down so Heba couldn't see their face. They were talking quietly to one of the guards. Heba strained his ears, trying to understand.

"…maybe five minutes…. make it quick."

The hooded person nodded, walking into the room. The door closed behind them, leaving Heba alone in the room with this mysterious person. He sprang from his bed, backing away. Was it an assassin? Were they going to kill him? He was terrified all over again, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Peace Heba, I'm not going to hurt you."

Heba froze. He recognized that voice.

The figure pulled off their hood. It was the pharaoh!

The man wasn't wearing his crown or any of his jewelry. The rings and bands that usually decorated him were gone. The only piece of gold he wore was the millennium puzzle hanging from his neck, just visible as the pharaoh brushed aside his cloak. The lack of jewelry didn't detract from his presence. Heba still wanted to crawl away and hide, especially from this man.

"I don't have much time to talk." Said the pharaoh briskly. "We can't let them know that I came to visit you. If anyone asks, this conversation didn't happen."

Heba nodded slowly, indicating that he understood. He didn't relax however, staying on the opposite end of the room. The pharaoh seemed to note this. His eyes turned… sad? Or was that just the trick of the moonlight across his features?

"I came to clear up some things, as well as apologize for this afternoon." He said.

"What..." Heba slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in fear. He shouldn't have spoken without permission.

"Please speak freely when it is just us." Said the pharaoh. "As I said, our time is short, and I don't have time to answer all of your questions. But I will answer a few."

Heba swallowed, slowly removing his hand. The pharaoh didn't look angry. Was it really okay for Heba to speak so casually to him?

"What are you apologizing for?" he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

"The trial." Said the pharaoh, nodding to his wrist. "Your bindings. Making you listen to that discussion, and for lying to you as well. I did not seal away your memories."

 _What?_

The pharaoh hadn't taken away his memories? Then why had he lied? Or was he lying even now.

Heba hesitated again before asking. "But… then who did?"

"We believe it's a defense mechanism to protect your soul." Said the pharaoh. "I don't have time to go into the details, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I told the council that I personally sealed them to protect you. This way, they believe I have power over you and can control you."

Heba's eye widened in surprise. The pharaoh had lied to his own council? To protect him? It… made sense in a way. If the council didn't have a way to control when he got his memories back, they might believe he could turn on them like the other Hikari and Yami had.

"We don't know when your memories will come back." Continued the pharaoh. "But we're going to try everything we can to help the process."

"But I'm not the Hikari."

A part of Heba still couldn't believe all of this. How could he, a random boy from a random village become the Hikari? It was completely ridiculous.

"I promise, I'm not associated with those traitors." continues Heba, pleading his case. "I don't have any magical power. I just…"

He wanted to go home, but for what purpose? His family was dead. Everything he loved was already gone.

The pharaoh gave a sigh, though it didn't seem impatient. He appeared tired.

"Heba, I know it's a lot to take in, but you are the Hikari." Said the pharaoh, his voice softened considerably. "You have been the Hikari for a very long time. For centuries in fact. I am not the Pharaoh Khnem like you assume me to be. I am Pharoah Atem, and in our time, we believe the Hikari and Yami are evil creatures of destruction."

"C-centuries?" This was too much. How could he believe all of this? His head began throbbing again. Wait. Something else stuck out to him. About the Hikari and Yami.

"If they're evil, why are you helping me?" said Heba, his voice shaking.

"Because you are not evil." Said Atem. "It is what they believe, but not what is true. You are a kind spirit Heba, and I will not let any harm come to you."

The strength in Atem's voice surprised Heba. The pharaoh's jaw was set, eyes shining even in the darkness.

A small knock on the door almost made Heba jump. Atem tilted his head to one side as he listened. His eyes narrowed in frustration.

"We had less time than I thought." He said. "I must go. In public, it would be best to continue as if you believe I sealed away your memories."

The man pulled out a single gold bracelet and held it out. Heba hesitated, before slowly approaching. He cupped his hand, and the man let the band fall in his Heba's palms.

"This bracelet is enchanted to protect you from mental attacks and invasions." Said the pharaoh. "Never take it off, especially in the presence of other magicians. You can trust me, Mahad, Seto and Isis. They are fully aware of the situation and will help you if you need it. But be cautious, and do not trust anyone else."

With that, the pharaoh turned to leave.

"How… can I know if I can trust you?"

The pharaoh paused. His eyes didn't betray any of his emotions. Heba's felt shaky, but didn't back down. He hadn't been able to resist asking. It had been eating at him, ever since the pharaoh has said he had sealed Heba's memories. Was this man really an ally? Or was he trying to control him as he had proclaimed in the throne room.

"How do I know you're not lying to me now?" Heba continued, his voice shaking. "That this bracelet isn't meant to control me? Is there any reason you can give me that I can trust you?"

A bitter smile pulled at the pharaoh's lips. There was a touch of fondness in that smile. It started Heba. What kind of response was that?

"I asked you that same question not four days earlier." Said the pharaoh. "And you couldn't give me an answer. Less than seventy-two hours later, you had saved my life more than once."

 _I saved his life?_

"I cannot give you any reason to trust me." Said Atem. "But it does not matter. I trust you, and I will not let anything happen to you."

With that second promise of protection, Atem left, the door locking behind him.

Heba waited for a few minutes before padding back to his bed, holding the band as he sank into his bed. His mind was now awake, processing what he had heard.

 _I'm the Hikari._ He thought.

 _True._

As strange as it was, it made sense. His whole soul was ringing its truth to him to the point that he could not deny it. Those strange headache and occurrences during that trial were because of this fact. That he was the Hikari and his memories had been sealed. The question that remained was if it was a self defense mechanism - as the pharaoh claimed - or was it because of the pharaoh himself.

 _False._

Again, he felt it. Something pushing away his speculation. It urged him, told him that it was false. That this was his own doing. The pharaoh had nothing to do with it. Heba could trust him.

 _"_ _Peace Heba. I will not hurt you."_

 _Heba._

No one else in the palace called him by his name. Everyone else called him Yugi. Only the pharaoh had acknowledged his name.

Heba flipped the bracelet in his hands, debating. Then he carefully slid it past his wrist all the up to rest around his forearm. It fit comfortably, not cutting off his circulation or biting into his skin. He waited to feel something. Anything that would tell him he was being controlled or suppressed.

Nothing.

It felt like normal metal against his skin.

Heba slid back into his bed. He was still terrified, scared of what could happen to him. His heart was still mourning for his family and nothing made sense. But the cool metal on his arm brought some comfort, letting him know that however dire the circumstance seemed, he was not alone.

* * *

 _He put it on._

Atem cupped the puzzle in his hands, a faint glow emanating from the eye. The spell finished casting, indicating the shadows would protect Heba. Atem gave a relieved sigh, sinking onto his bed. That band would stop anyone from reading his mind, as well as provide some minor protection. Hopefully the extra addition would not be needed.

Knowing the council, it would be. The next days were going to be hard. Between juggling his responsibilities and keeping Heba safe, Atem was going to be very busy. He could shove most of his work to Seto to take care of, but he wanted to be involved. To have a say in what was going on. Especially when it came to Heba.

Atem rubbed his forehead in annoyance. That meeting… it had not been easy to watch, and even harder to fake indifference. The poor boy had been terrified. Atem's composure had nearly broken several times. He had nail marking in his palms to prove it.

If Atem could have, he would have warned Heba, but it wasn't possible. The other millennium bearers had to see that Heba didn't know what was going on. Especially with Aknadin's ability to read minds, it would have been hard to fake that.

Even with all the evidence, most were still likely to be skeptical.

 _At least I managed to regain his trust._ Thought Atem. Now he just had to keep Heba safe and find a way to get his memories back before something else happened.


	23. Atem's Trial: Part 3

**Thanks for reading!**

 **And special thanks to those that took the time to leave a review!** **Sagario, Shinigami Merchant, SilverWater123, ayelen rock, TheKingInBoots, Kichona Cho, Jaystarfighter, Walt-Disney and Anime, itsybitsyLucy, angiembabe, Guildsnake, Mariatheartist, A-Helping-Hand-of-Fire (Rofl... your review), and Mistoka.**

 **Sorry for how long it was between updates. (And will continue to be) Life things are happening and will continue to happen for a few months. So… yeah. I apologize in advance for future slowdowns. But hye! Enjoy an extra long chapter. :)  
**

* * *

Heba didn't leave the room for the next couple of days. The first one was torturous as he expected someone to walk in and drag him away at any second. He had spent hours just pacing the room, his mind racing as he did his best to calm down. Anytime it had gotten too much, his hand would wander to the metal encircling his bicep. The smooth cold surface would calm his nerves and he'd be able to breathe again.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into_? He wondered for the thousandth time. The constant isolation meant Heba had a lot of time to think. Too much time in fact. There wasn't anything else to do _but_ think. So when he wasn't freaking out, he sat and thought.

Much of his time was spent reminiscing about happy moment with his family. Like the day his brother was born or when it had rained for the first time that year. His brother's little fingers had wrapped tightly around his own pinky as they stood outside, just letting the rain fall on their faces.

The memories were bittersweet, but they kept him company in his dark room, flooding him with regret and longing. He wasn't sure what to do with them. If the pharaoh was to be believed, his family had been dead for centuries, along with all his friends.

But his past wasn't the only thing he thought about. He explored his recent memories, trying to see if he could remember anything of this _'Yugi'_ everyone talked about. Someone that was him, but didn't feel like him.

That's when he discovered he did know something. Random bits and pieces that he shouldn't know. Like the current year, or that he could read. These realizations always accompanied a shot of pain that disappeared a moment later.

There was one other thing. A very important piece of information that scared Heba. Scared him almost more than everything else. He pushed that piece of knowledge down deep, forcing himself to forget it.

By the third day, Heba was bored. He was used to always working, or doing something. He'd gotten brave enough on the second day to ask the guard for a game or something to keep him occupied, but the man had just snapped at him to _"shut up and be grateful he wasn't dead."_

That had ended that option.

Heba yawned, stomach on the floor as he tapped on his empty plate in a case of major boredom. He spun the piece of pottery, watching it come to a stop before repeating the motion.

Maybe he should just try to escape. It didn't look like anyone cared enough as it was.

The door rattled, and Heba placed a finger on the plate to stop its current spin. It was too early for supper. Was someone finally coming to get him?

Heba scrambled to his feet just in time for the door to swung open.

Heba's first impression was that the person at the door must be in the wrong place. The girl was entirely too cheerful to be here for him. He was supposedly the Hikari, a monster that people feared. People didn't look at him with open delight.

"Hello!" called the girl, waving happily at Heba as if she didn't notice him staring. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Yugi. I hope you're ready to get out of this prison they call a 'safe room.' "

"Ah, sure." Said Heba, not bothering to correct her on the name. "But who are you exactly?"

"I'm Mana, your escort." Said the girl, as if that explained everything. "Now let's get out of this hole."

She marched into the room, grabbing Heba by the wrist and leading him out. Heba followed, not completely sure if she wasn't some sort of a trick. When they passed the guards, they weren't stopping him so it must be fine. Though they did sneer at Heba as if he were a filthy criminal.

Good to know what their opinion was of him.

The girl was still talking as they walked, not exactly pulling Heba along, but not letting go of his wrist. In her other hand, she was deftly twirled a blue wand.

"Sorry it took so long to get you out of there, but you know politics. Everyone is so interested in making sure they get something out of it instead of thinking about the kingdom. They profess to follow and revere the pharaoh and then seek after their own desires. It drives me crazy how stuck up they all are. It took them forever to agree on an escort for you and I heard the pharaoh had to twist some arms to get them to let me lead you around instead of some stuffy puffed up-"

"Hey Mana." Said Heba interrupting her rant. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you slow it down a little bit?"

The girl finally stopped. Her movement, rambling and twirling all halted as she gave Heba a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run my mouth off." She said with a hint of a blush. "It's just been a very frustrating few days and no one will tell me anything. I was really eager to meet you, especially since the pharaoh seems to respect you so much."

The pharaoh respected him?

"It's not a problem." Said Heba. "I'm actually glad someone like you came to get me out of the cell."

"Someone like me?" repeated Mana, pointing to herself with a confused expression.

"Yeah, someone friendly." Said Heba. "It's been a tough few days and you're the first person to treat me like a normal human. It's nice."

"Aw Yugi, you're so sweet." Said Mana, blushing as she pulled Heba into a sudden hug. "Mahad tells me I'm too friendly with people all the time, but he is just too stiff. The man needs to lighten up!"

Mana released Heba, who subtly rubbed his sore ribs, but he did it with a smile. "Mahad. He's the one who wears the long necklace with the eye on it right?"

"That's the millennium ring, and yes." said Mana. "Oh, but before I forget, I need to tell you the rules about you being out. Those two would give me a good scolding if I forgot."

Heba felt like he could guess who _'those two'_ were.

As Mana went through the rundown of what he was and wasn't allowed to do, the smile on Heba's face grew. This girl was an absolute delight and exactly what he needed to get himself out of his slump. He sent a silent pray of thanks to the pharaoh for whoever's arm he had _'twisted'_ to get Mana as his escort.

As Mana talked, he learned a few things about his current situation. First, Heba would always have to be in the presence of an 'escort' until he could prove beyond a doubt that he was loyal to the pharaoh, as well as truly powerless. Much of the council still didn't trust him and the other nobility had started to hear rumors. Some had started pulling strings to see if they could find a way to use Heba to their advantage. For someone like Heba who had never dealt with any politics or nobles, he already felt overwhelmed.

"What should I do?" he said. He had no proper education or preparation for a situation like this.

Mana gave him a stern expression, as if she were teaching an important lesson to a toddler. "You stay out of their silly games is what you do." She said. "Don't ask for anything or make any promises. Come to think of it, it would be better just to never talk to any of them. They can talk around you in circles so fast you won't remember which way is up. Yes, it's best to just trust me and the Pharaoh. We'll make sure you're safe. Oh, and Mahad of course."

"Thank you, Mana." Said Heba. "I don't think you understand how nervous I've been. You've really helped me out."

Mana gave a huge smile, her cheeks bunching up under her eyes as she gave Heba's head an affectionate ruffle. He scoffed at her for the action, batting her hand away.

"I know you're so much older than me but I can't help thinking how cute you are." She cooed. "But enough talking about dumb politics. I want to show you the rest of the palace!"

She took Heba's hand this time, leading him through the halls of the palace.

* * *

There were a number of things in the nature of ruling that Atem despised. He could recite a list of them in his sleep, and only Mana would be able to outlast him in a monologue about the greediness of politicians. One of the things at the top of his list held a special place of resentment for Atem, not only due to its nature, but because of what it brought out in him.

A very small portion of him relished in the action. In torture. The knowledge that vile and cruel men could finally earn a taste of the pain they had inflicted on others. The feeling was merciless and hypocritical, as Atem was guilty of many sins himself. It brought out the worst in him.

With these thoughts, Atem descended into the lowest floor of the dungeons. The place was no different than Kul Elna. The walls were cold and damp, the very aura rousing the dark shadow magic within him. He kept a firm hold of these dark stirrings, forcing them to bend to his will. They quieted down, listening to their master.

Atem reached the bottom of the steps, walking through the corridor. Instead of cells, there were half a dozen doors on either side, each housing particularly evil or dangerous people within. He passed two of these doors, stopping at the third and walking inside.

The smell of blood and sweat immediately assaulted his nose. His eyes adjusted to the dimness, and he could see the two thieves, bleeding in their restraints. Aknadin stood beside the men, his golden eye gleaming even in this gloom. Shada was within the room as well, separate from the men as if to avoid staining his robes by their presence.

"How is it proceeding?" said Atem.

Aknadin threw a tool on the workbench with a frustrated sigh, wiping his hands with a cloth. "They don't seem to be anyone important" he said. "What they do know has been tampered with by magic. I think we've gotten as much as we can from them."

"They are called Rare Hunters." said Shada, his blank eyes on the pharaoh. "It's a group that specializes in hunting and capturing powerful _Ka_. These men were stationed in Kul Elna, but it seems they were aware of a few correspondents in other cities as well."

"So the group is organized." Said Atem, his fears confirmed. "Do we know the location of these other bases?"

"We know they have some correspondents located in Tanis and Cairo." Said Shada. "Not surprising considering the size of the cities. It was difficult just discovering this information."

Atem didn't doubt it. Magic tended to produce unexpected effects even with the simplest of spells. Both Shada and Aknadin hadn't been assigned the task at random. Both wielded items that could infiltrate the mind. Nothing would be left undiscovered with they worked together, but sometimes men with strong wills had a natural ability to resist these items.

"Anything else of note?" said Atem. "Do we know who leads them?"

"The group in Kul Elna was led by a man called Azech." Said Aknadin. "But according to Bakura's nephew, the man was killed by the Hikari. In any case, he wasn't the main leader of the Rare Hunters. It seems the name of that person is unknown."

"What of the fake items?" said Atem.

"They didn't know anything about them." Said Shada. "We did learn that these items are not perfect replicas. They would break after a while and new ones would appear."

That was troubling. If these people knew how to make millennium item, even flawed ones, it was a large threat.

"If there is nothing else to learn here, then we're done." Said Atem. "We'll have their execution in the morning."

"What of that Hikari?" said Aknadin. The man was carefully cleaning a knife with a stained cloth. "He may know more. Have you questioned him yet?"

"I have not had the time to do so." Said Atem carefully. He was aware of Aknadin's very keen interest in Heba. Ever since Aknadin had learned that Yugi's memories had been sealed away, his opinion of the lad had done a complete turn around. His desires were now focused on using Yugi for political power instead of doing away with him.

"Until I return his memories, he will be of no use." Continued Atem. "He is no different than a normal boy. I plan on gaining his trust first before risking anything else."

Aknadin let out a snort, stabbing the knife into the board, point sinking into the wood. "If he is really a normal boy like you say, it shouldn't be hard. No matter. Even the threat of having the Hikari on our side will make international discussions a lot smoother."

Atem chose not to comment, instead walking out of the dungeons with the intent to get some air.

* * *

Heba stared. He stared for so long he was sure the image was forever burned into his mind. Then he stared some more.

The gardens were breathtaking! There were so many colors stretching endlessly on either side. It was all around him. Flowers, trees, every variation of fruit he had ever seen in his life. He'd never dreamed of a place like this, let alone imagined being here. He could smell the sweet aroma of the flowers and feel the cool air from the pond. Heba's hands brushed against velvet leaves, wondering what kind of tree this was. He watched as a few butterflies flitted between the flowers in their journey for nectar. It was all so wondrous.

A soft giggle reminded him that he wasn't alone.

He attempted to glare at Mana, the blush creeping up his cheeks rendering it ineffective. She just laughed more at his expense.

"Stop it." He grumbled.

"You're just so precious." Said Mana. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so unabashedly happy when looking at the gardens."

"Well, they're amazing." Said Heba, returning his attention to the greenery around him. "I've never seen so much vibrant life before. There's nothing quite like it."

There was a shuffle behind him, and he looked around to see someone approach them. It was an older servant with a kind weathered face.

"I'm glad you like the gardens so much." This newcomer said. "You were the one that cultivated them."

"I did this?" said Heba, returning wide eyes to the gardens.

"Well, most of it." The old man said, smiling as if enjoying a private joke. "You loved nothing more than changing the layout at every opportunity you could."

Heba wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had no memory of being here before, yet he supposedly had help tend to such a beautiful place? His mood sank slightly at the thought. It irked him that others knew things about him that he didn't. Things that didn't even feel true.

"I'm Arthur, one of the palace gardeners." Said the old man, holding out a hand.

Heba quickly shook it. "I'm…" what should he say? Should he keep going by Yugi?

The old man, Arthur gave Heba an understanding nod. "Yes, I know who you are. We've been friends a long time."

"Have we?" said Heba. "Sorry, I um. Don't remember you."

"It's not your fault." Said Arthur. "Well, it is but it isn't. I told you to be more careful but you wouldn't listen and now you're-" The man cleared his throat. "Sorry. It does no good to dwell on something that has passed."

"Wait..." said Heba. "You knew that this might happen to me?"

"I knew something would." Said Arthur. "As I said, there's no use in lecturing you about it. It's your other self that needs a good talking to. He was too reckless and now you're like this."

Heba felt a twinge of guilt, though he knew it wasn't really him that had been reckless. Well it was and it wasn't. He just couldn't remember it.

"Sorry." Said Heba. "I'll try to be more careful."

"I'll be sure to tell your other self that you promised that when you get your memories back." Said Arthur with a good-natured smile. "Thought it probably won't help."

Heba gave a weak smile, unsure what to say. He wasn't entirely comfortable talking about getting his memories back like this. As if his existence right now was temporary. He imagined that wasn't a pleasant feeling for anyone.

He noticed Arthur was staring at him, a peculiar look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" said Heba.

"Ah, no." said Arthur, appearing to come to himself. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Would you like a tour of the gardens?"

Heba's previous grumblings flew away instantly. Oh, how he'd like nothing more than to have a tour through this incredible place. Arthur chuckled at his expression much like Mana had.

"Then I'll lead the way." Said Arthur. Then he paused, spotting something over Heba's shoulder before he fell into a bow.

Heba turned, recognizing why Arthur had suddenly bowed. The pharaoh was walking towards them. Heba immediately imitated Arthur, stooping to the ground. Mana stayed upright beside them, but lowered her head respectively as he approached.

"There you are." Said Atem once he was close enough. "Having a tour of the gardens I see."

"We were just about to my pharaoh." Said Mana happily.

"Yes, I imagine Heba would enjoy this place." said Atem, a laugh in his voice. "I'm sorry to cut your visit short, but I need to borrow him."

Mana gave a sigh of mock irritation. "Well I suppose if the mighty pharaoh needs to talk to Yugi, I'll allow it."

Heba might not know everything about social politics and hierarchy, but he was almost positive that Mana didn't have a high enough standing to talk to the pharaoh like that. Even if she said it with a sarcastic tone.

He half expected the pharaoh to admonish her for being rude, but he didn't. Instead he walked forward to her, giving her a flick on the forehead. She gave a small 'eep' slapping both hands on the sore spot.

"You just wish to slack some more." Said Atem, his voice light. "I told Mahad you'd resume your studies with him this evening."

Mana gasped. "You didn't."

Atem chuckled, as did Arthur. The atmosphere was light, and Heba had the feeling that these were people Atem felt comfortable with. Some of his friends perhaps. It was so strange and different from what Heba had seen of him. The pharaoh that had sat cold and immovable on the throne was very different from this light and jovial man in the gardens.

Heba gained enough confidence to sneak a peek at the pharaoh. Okay. So maybe jovial wasn't the right word. The man was still majesty and sharp edges, but it was retracted, much like a lion's powerful claws.

Atem motioned to Heba.

"Come, I'll let you take a tour of the gardens another time." Said Atem.

Heba did as he was told, scrambling to his feet to follow the pharaoh, but not before giving Mana a bow in thanks. She ruffled his hair in response.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yugi." she said happily. "You'll like what I have planned to show you."

Heba smiled, giving her another bow before following behind the pharaoh. The man barely looked back as they strode down the halls. Heba felt somewhat invisible. It was odd how he was easily dismissed when he compared their conversation in the cell. How familiarly the pharaoh had talked to him. Now Heba was just like all the other servants. Quietly following and bowing as the pharaoh passed. No doubt it was to increase the illusion that the pharaoh had control over him. Heba was just a normal peasant after all.

They passed by another set of servants, these carrying plates of food. They all went into a low bow, despite the inconvenience of setting down their loads. The pharaoh didn't even acknowledge them, no doubt used to this behavior. The ability to make all men kneel just by his mere presence.

Perhaps thinking about this wasn't the best thing to do when Heba was trying to keep calm.

They turned a corner and saw someone else in the hall. It was an older man wearing long white robes. The rings and gold that adorned him alerted Heba that this was definitely not a servant. No doubt some noble of the courts. The man had a limp, but that didn't stop him from hurrying towards them once he stopped the pharaoh.

Heba caught a small movement. Atem was motioning with his hand, the movement subtle and meant only for Heba to see. He understood the gesture, quickly moving to the side of the hall and stooping into a bow. A few others servants dotted the hall, also on their knees. He did his best to blend in with them.

"My king." said the man, his bow only at the waist. "This is fortuitous. I was hoping to run into you soon."

"Is there something that you need?" said Atem.

"A rematch." The man said, his voice full of enthusiasm. "I have devised a new strategy that is sure to bring me victory. Or have your forgotten that it is past time for us to play again?"

"I have not." Said Atem. Was that amusement in his voice that Heba heard? "While I would enjoy a game of Senet, I have some matters to deal with at the moment."

"Of course, my king." Said the man. "You are busy I am sure." Then the man's voice lowered, yet Heba could still hear it clearly. "Is that _him?_ "

Heba tensed. His head was down, so he couldn't see anything above their waists, but he felt their eyes keenly as the man most certainly pointed him out in the group of servants.

"You'll have to be more specific in your meaning." Said Atem.

"You know who I mean." Scoffed the man. "Is that the _Hikari?_ The monster you managed to tame?"

Heba's stomach dropped. He felt that same icky feeling he had experienced in the throne room. The feeling of fear, disgust and judgement coming from the eyes of all those that looked at him. A servant girls beside him gave a small squeak, much like a mouse as she shied away from him. The response sent another punch of dejection into Heba's stomach.

"I am sure I have not made any sort of announcement regarding a Hikari among us." Said Atem smoothly. "It seems there are some strange rumors circulating again."

"Indeed, there are." Said the man. "But do not fret my pharaoh, I have made sure to keep these recent rumors quiet. I know how you detest such gossip among the nobility."

"You are considerate as always Galel." Said Atem. "Perhaps we should discuss these rumors at another time. During out game of Senet."

"Of course, my king." Said the man. He sounded extremely eager to Heba. As if Atem had just promised him jewels and a promotion. "Until then. I would not wish to hinder you further from your business."

The man gave another bow, limping away down the corridor. Atem signaled Heba to follow, who quickly scrambled to do so. A new weight now sat on his thumping heart.

* * *

Atem walked into his study, relieved that Galel was the only noble he had seen on his way here. He had managed to avoid the topic of the Hikari for the past three days, but it was harder to do so when said topic was following him around.

The door shut and Heba had barely stepped into the room. He was so close to the door that Atem wouldn't have been surprised if it had clipped as it had closed.

"Come on in." said Atem. "We are the only ones here. You can speak freely."

Atem settled in a chair, poured himself a cup of wine. As he took a sip, he noticed that Heba had barely moved. He stood only a few feet from the door, looking unsure what to do with himself.

"Come sit." Said Atem, motioning to the chair beside him.

Heba obeyed, though not in the manner Atem he meant for him. The lad knelt in front of Atem, feet tucked neatly under himself with his head down.

"I meant on the chair."

Heba stiffened, but didn't move. "It would be improper of me to seat myself at the same level as the pharaoh."

Atem set his goblet on the table, unable to keep a hint of amusement from his voice. "And how is it improper? You are the Hikari, whether you remember it or not."

Heba looked as if he wanted to protest but didn't. Atem motioned to the seat again, and with slow jerky movements, Heba took the seat beside Atem.

He didn't relax. He sat spine straight at the very edge of the cushion.

Atem was unsure how to make Heba relax. The boy was fidgety, never staying still. It reminded Atem of the constant energy Yugi had around him, but with a twinge of anxiety instead of excitement.

"I apologize for how long it took to get you out of that cell." Said Atem.

And now Heba was sputtering thanks and _'shouldn't apologize for anything your highness.'_ so quickly that Atem almost couldn't understand him.

"I take it you enjoyed your day outside?" said Atem, choosing not to address the boy's nerves.

Heba nodded, twisting his shirt between his hands. "Mana was great. She was very friendly and showed me around much of the palace. I heard you had to do some, um, arm twisting to get her as my escort."

"Not as much as I would have liked." Said Atem with a wry smile. "Mana probably would have found you either way. That girl can't be stopped when she's curious about something." It would be great if she used some of that curiosity for her studies.

Heba gave a light chuckle. "Yes, I can believe that of her."

Silence fell again. This time it felt more comfortable. Heba's hands had stopped twisting, but he was still moving. Atem wouldn't have been able to pinpoint what exactly was moving, but something was.

Atem took another drink from his goblet, considering what would happen if he offered a drink to Heba. The boy would probably fall over in his haste to refuse due to the impropriety of it. The corners of his lips curved at the thought.

This Heba. He was so different. Meek and respectful. Completely the opposite of Yugi who had done and said as he wished. Though they acted differently, Atem didn't think of them as separate people. It was probably similar, he mused, to meeting someone at two different stages of their life. One as a young child, and then later as an adult. They were vastly different, but also the same.

"Have you had any trouble with the nobles?" said Atem. "I know it's only been a day since you've been out, but they can cause trouble quickly when they wish to."

Heba shook his head. "That man you just talked to was the first person to bring it up. I think I saw some giving me strange looks when I was with Mana, but none of them approached me."

No doubt many of them were too scared to do so. Better to send in Galel, a man both brave and foolish enough to ask Atem directly about the rumors. Other groups could learn a lot of information just based on how Atem reacted to the gossip. It was smart, as they could do it without getting their own hands dirty in the process.

Galel always followed the same scheme; Challenge Atem to a game of Senet then 'allow' Atem to win. The victory would then inflate Atem's ego and hopefully loosen his tongue to speak more freely about sensitive topics. It was almost painful how oblivious Galel was sometimes, despite how devious he believed himself to be.

"It's not surprising." Said Atem. "I told you before, the Hikari and Yami are believed to be monsters in our time. They're probably too scared to approach you."

"I see." Said Heba, appearing thoughtful.

"Something you said the other day caught my interest." Said Atem. "You called them traitors. What do you believe the Hikari and Yami are?"

"Well, they were supposed to protect us." Said Heba. "From the _Ka_ and spirits that haunt this world. I think it had something to do with the rifts caused by the war with the gods. But they betrayed Egypt, the gods and their duty when they tried to kill the pharaoh. It failed, and they're now being chased down." He gave a small shrug, looking sheepish. "Or at least, they were a long time ago."

"This must be confusing for you." Said Atem. "But this is actually why I called you here today. We were able to find something that might help restore your memories."

"Oh."

That was the extent of Heba's reaction. He didn't appear to be excited or nervous about the prospect of his memories returning. If anything, he appeared sad. The reaction was curious.

"Is something wrong?" said Atem.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Said Heba, a smile quickly jumping to his face. It didn't reach his eyes however, lacking any form of sincerity.

 _Hiding behind smiles. In this, his past and present self are the same._ Thought Atem. Well, if he didn't wish to express whatever hesitance he had, Atem wasn't going to push him. "We have a _Ka_ in the hall of shadows that has the ability to recall lost memories. We thought it would be worth an attempt."

"Alright." Said Heba, his smile more strained. No doubt he was nervous.

Atem stood up, motioning for Heba to do the same. They positioned themselves in the center of the room opposite each other. From his pocket, Atem pulled out a rectangular brick. It was thick, about the size of his palm in length. Trapped in the stone was the _Ka_ Atem had taken from the Hall. While the tablet was more convent for transportation, the small stone would could not hold the monster indefinitely. It would have to be returned to the Hall before sundown or else it would break lose.

"I'll be summoning the monster." Explained Atem, wishing to calm Heba. "It is not bound to me, but as long as I hold the tablet, it will follow my orders. It will attempt to relive your sealed memories. Do you have any questions?"

Heba shook his head, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Then we will start." Said Atem. _"Big Eye, come forth."_

The surface of the tablet shone, a dark mass extending from within its cage. It solidified beside them, shifting into a _Ka_. The monster knelt beside them, closed eyelids covering most of its red body. Instead of a head, the shoulders sloped into the largest eye. This one opened, clear blue eyes swiveling between them.

Heba took in a quick breath, but didn't step back. He was memorized by the monster.

"Are you ready?" said Atem.

Heba snapped his attention back to the king. He gave a timid nod.

"Then we will begin. _Big Eye. Unlock the memories sealed inside of Heba._ "

The tablet beneath Atem's hands grew warm, and he felt a small pull within himself. The _Ka_ , connected to the tablet, swiveled its full attention to Heba now. It stood to its full height, easily towering over the small lad.

Heba shrank back, sending Atem a fleeting glance. Then he swallowed, turning his attention back to the _Ka_. Its other eyes were opening.

One by one, the lids slid back, whirling for a moment before focusing on Heba. With each eye, a strange aura emanated from the _Ka_ , surrounding both it and Heba.

The last eye opened.

They began to quiver. Each blue eye shuddered in its socket as a low emanating hiss issued from the monster. The magic, everything was fluctuating. Something was wrong.

"Big Eye, what is wrong?" said Atem.

The monster responded by shutting all its eyes. The aura surrounding it and Heba disappeared as Big Eye pressed its claws to its main eye in pain.

 _"_ _I can't do it."_ The monster said through their link. _"These memories. They cannot be returned by my power. It is too strong."_

 _As I thought._

"What's wrong?" said Heba. "Why did he stop?"

Atem silently recalled the monster. The _Ka_ disappeared back into the tablet, its image returning to the surface. "The magic failed. It wasn't strong enough to return your memories."

"It's not hurt, is it?" said Heba, the concern evident. "It was holding its head like it was in pain."

The boys concern for the _Ka_ was endearing, considering how scared he had been of it at first. "There was some discomfort," said Atem. "but he was not hurt. Do not worry."

Atem placed the tablet on his desk, contemplating what to do next. This was their weakest attempt in returning Heba's memories. He hadn't expected it to work, but he was still disappointed. They'd have to switch to more extreme methods to try and get his memories back. Attempt stronger spells sitting in the libraries archives. Atem hadn't wanted to resort to those. They occasionally created adverse effects on both the caster and the receiver.

They could try the millennium items again, but based on what Shada had said, it would be a bad idea to try and force Heba's memories to return that way. He had resisted Shada's attempt to manipulate the mind without trying. A sure sign that his power was stronger than the items, even when dormant.

Knowing that, could they really expect any of the spells in the library to work when the millennium items wouldn't?

"My pharaoh." Heba said, his small voice bringing Atem from his thoughts. "Can I ask a question?"

"You may."

The boy appeared to gather himself for a moment. "Did you know _'Yugi'_ well?"

Atem raised a brow.

"Not at all." Said Atem. "We spoke less than a dozen times to each other. When we did converse, he would dodge my questions, speak in half-truths or outright lie to me. One time he even reprimanded me for not seeking care for an injury."

Heba's face turned red with humiliation. "I did all t-that! I'm so sorry my pharaoh." and the lad stood up as if he meant to fling himself onto the floor to beg for forgiveness. A quick hand managed to signal Heba to stop.

"Though I did not know him well." Continued Atem. "I knew there was something different about him. About you. It wasn't until he defended me against an assassin that I decided I could trust him."

The lad was still standing in a half crouch, looking as if he was still contemplating folding in on himself. The answer to the question seemed to have increased his discomfort.

"And what about you Heba?" said Atem.

Heba looked up, confused as he stared at Atem.

"You had a mother and father. A brother as well." Said Atem. "What of you?"

"Me?" he seemed baffled that Atem would ask him. "I'm just a normal peasant my pharaoh. I'm no one extraordinary."

"Then tell me what exactly a _'normal unextraordinary'_ peasant's life is like."

Heba blinked. Then his expression shifted as his gaze became distant. Atem didn't bother rebuking Heba for siting back on the floor instead of the chair. The lad had stopped twitching with nerves. Atem leaned against his desk, arms folded.

"My dad worked in the fields." Said Heba, a smile creeping up his face. "My mother would help at the brewery, and I'd alternate between helping her and my bother. He doesn't… didn't have the best of health."

"You didn't follow your father's line of work?" said Atem.

"I'm somewhat lacking in physical strength, as you can probably guess." Said Heba, his grimace strained. "And terribly clumsy. I uh, decided that it would be better for everyone if I went somewhere I could be more helpful.

"We didn't have a lot, but we were never in danger of becoming beggars. Dad was strong, always working hard and mother could charm anyone into hiring her. She had a natural ability to calm those around her."

Heba was smiling now, the look softening his already youthful face. There was a light in his eyes as he spoke of his family. It produced a warm calming effect.

"My brother… though he was young, he was very social. Completely unafraid of the world and always asking questions with the few words he knew. It got him in to trouble on more than one occasion."

As Heba chuckled at the memory, the warm feeling grew stronger until it was as tangible to Atem as the desk he was leaning against. Heba seemed unaware of it, still thinking of his family.

 _This... it's the power of the Hikari._ thought Atem. He could feel it filling the room, no doubt seeping into others as well. It was different from his own shadow magic. Much different. While the shadows were chaotic and turbulent, this flowed naturally. Like water guided along through a channel.

This was also what Atem had been feeling. Why he usually felt so calm and trusting in Yugi's presence. For a moment, he imagined himself being manipulated into trusting Yugi. That the servant had purposefully been playing with Atem's emotions. And then he looked at Heba's face and realized that it could not have been. This feeling was too sincere. Too honest.

"You love your family very much." Said Atem.

Heba blinked his eyes several times, the light now reflecting off trapped moisture. "Yeah." He said, voice thick. "They were great."

Past tense. Heba had come to accept what had happened to his family.

Heba whipped his eyes hurriedly. "Can I ask another question?"

"Of course."

"What if I never get my memories back?"

Atem looked at the boy. Heba was uneasy, refusing to raise his head.

"I was just wondering, you know," said Heba. "in case that does happen. What will happen to me?"

"Nothing." Said Atem. "You will continue to live in the palace where I can guard you."

It wasn't entirely true. If Heba's memories didn't return, there was a high chance that he could become overwhelmed by whatever magic he had inside of him, but that wasn't what Heba was asking. He was asking about his stance here in the palace.

"You're not going to throw me out or anything?" said Heba.

"No."

A pause. And then the boy's posture relaxed. His hands came up to rest on the gold band around his arm.

"Thank you."

It was whispered like a prayer. It encompassed not only Atem's answer, but everything else. Anything else that Heba had attributed to Atem.

Atem pushed off the desk, coming to kneel in front of Heba. The boy looked up, eyes widening.

"And thank you, Hikari Heba." Said Atem. "For protecting us all this time. Even when we didn't know it. Even when you don't remember it. Our debt to you is great."

And for the first time since he lost his memories, Heba looked directly into Atem face and smiled. The same carefree smile he so often had worn as Yugi. That warm power of the Hikari was present again, and Atem felt himself smiling as well, a weight he hadn't even been aware of, disappearing.

* * *

Heba's cell felt a lot safer when he returned to it that evening. It was still dark, and guarded by several soldiers, but he wasn't scared of it anymore. He felt more confident about his place in the palace after his talk with the Pharaoh. He felt he could trust the man. Trust in his promise to keep Heba safe, even if he didn't recover his memories.

At least the pharaoh didn't appear to resent Heba for being… well, Heba, instead of Yugi. He couldn't help a twinge of resentment directed at his apparent _"alter ego"_.

The others probably hadn't meant to make him feel this way. Especially Arthur. It would just take time for them to adjust. That's what it probably was. He tried to imagine himself in their position, knowing someone who suddenly forgot everything about themselves and their friendship. Heba would probably act much the same.

Heba shifted in his bed, scratching at a piece of straw that poked his neck. He needed to get some sleep and stop thinking. His eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted off to sleep.

What felt like seconds later, he awoke to the sound of his door being unlocked.

Heba sat up, sleep still heavy in his body as he tried to keep his eyes open. It was dark outside. Who had come to wake him up in the middle of the night?

"Hikari, quick, you must come with me."

It took a second for Heba to recognize the man standing in the door. He was tall with a white beard and dressed in long robes. In his left eye socket rested a gleaming golden eye of Horus, another millennium item if Heba guessed correctly. Then what the man said registered in Heba's head.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" said Heba, getting to his feet.

The man just scowled at Heba.

"The palace is being attacked, we have to get you to safety."

That woke him up.

Heba stepped forward to follow the man when something stopped him. Something the pharaoh had said to him.

 _"_ _Be cautious, and do not trust anyone else."_

He looked at the man, uncertain. Something didn't feel right.

"Who's attacking?" said Heba. "Where is Mana? The pharaoh?"

"There's no time for that." Said the man, "Hurry."

But Heba didn't want to.

The band on his arm suddenly felt warm. It sent a tingling through his body. _Magic._ He somehow knew it was magic. Something was activating in the armband that the pharaoh had given him. The one that was supposed to protect his mind from other magicians. If it was activating, then that meant it was protecting him from a mental attack.

There was only one person in the room that could be attacking him.

A feeling of dread was seeping into Heba. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew with certainty that he did not want to go anywhere with this man.


	24. Atem's Trial: Part 4

Atem woke to the sound of someone knocking urgently at his door. He pulled himself out of bed, running a tired hand down his face. This had better be an emergency.

He opened the door to a very worried looking Isis.

The woman pushed her way in the room, quickly closing the door behind her as she turned to the pharaoh. Atem regarded the movement warily. It was unlike her to barge so unceremoniously, though she had been doing so more often of late. It was a testament to how chaotic things had become.

"Please excuse my rudeness your highness." She said. "Something strange is going on. I believe the palace will be attacked any minute."

Atem wanted to hang his head and groan. _I should be more careful what I wish for._

"Did you have another vision?" said Atem, walking back into his room as he began to get dressed. It looked like it would be another late night.

"I had several." Said Isis, sounding troubled. "All of the same future, but much different outcomes."

Atem paused, almost done fastening the sword around his waist.

"That… is unusual." Said Atem. The closer the future, the less variation it typically had. It was harder to predict far into the future than events that were closer. "Are you sure of what you saw?"

"I am." Said Isis, appearing troubled. The darkness was casting a strange shadow across her face, highlighting the golden necklace resting on her collar. "I've never seen the future change this much. Every time I have a vision, it changes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought my visions were being countered by another seer."

"Another seer."

There weren't any other seers in the kingdom that could match Isis's power in clairvoyance. That meant either a god was interfering with her abilities, or the rare hunters had a fake millennium necklace of their own.

"The rare hunters." growled Atem. "If they have a millennium necklace in their possession, the two of you could be countering each other with your visions."

"That is not a comforting thought my King."

No, it was anything but comforting. The thought of the enemy having the ability to see the future meant the threat became that much larger.

"We'll need to put the palace in immediate alert." Said Atem. "Wake the council. We won't have a lot of time to prepare for the attack, but it sounds like the future will be changing up to the very second we encounter it."

"I've already told the guards to alert them." Said Isis. "I'm sorry for taking initiative, but some of the futures worries me a great deal."

"And what do these futures typically entail?"

"They go after you my king." Said Isis. "Not all the time, but it is a frequent occurrence. They also attack the other millennium bearers, the Hall of Shadows. They even kidnap a few nobles in some."

"We can assume then, that they their main goal is the true millennium items." Said Atem. "As well as the monsters in the hall." It wasn't surprising. The most they knew about the group was that they hunted rare monsters and used fake items. Anything else they wanted or believed was unknown to Atem.

"My king." Said Isis. "I am concerned about these visions. Not just the inconsistency, but of what they aren't showing us. The possible disasters we won't see coming until it is too late. I feel as if someone is purposefully blocking some portions of my sight."

"Then we will prepare for everything." Said Atem. "And pray that the gods will have mercy on the outcome."

Isis nodded again, still worried. She wasn't used to so much uncertainty. Though what she saw could be hash and brutal, she always knew what was to come. It must be hard for her. Perhaps similar to only seeing a few feet in front of you at all times, unable to raise your head and look onward.

Atem reached for the door, then paused. The puzzle around his neck was humming with magic. The shadows whispered to him, telling him of a spell that was activating. A spell he had placed.

Atem clutched the puzzle to his chest, more alert as worry surged through him.

"Isis." He said. "Have you seen Heb- Yugi, in any of your visions?"

Isis shook her head, her eyes wide. "I think… is he being blocked from my vision again?"

Atem yanked the door open, striding quickly down the hall. Isis hurried after him, a few palace guards leaving their post by the door to follow.

"Call out your _Ka_ Isis." Said Atem. "The attack is already happening. Someone is trying to break into the Hikari's mind."

* * *

Heba was trying hard not to freak out. What should he do? Should he refuse to go with the man? Insist that either Mana or the pharaoh come get him? Somehow, he doubted those were options to getting out of this mess.

"Is something wrong?" said the man in the doorway. "Come. We need to leave."

There was a threat in his voice, Heba could hear it. He swallowed. "Alright."

He took a hesitant step forward. Then another.

The man was obviously annoyed with Heba, impatient to leave. The band on Heba's arm grew warm again. Was it his imagination, or had the golden eye glimmered for a moment?

Heba reached the doorway. The man pressed on Heba's back, pushing him forward and out of the cell. Heba tripped from the sudden force. As he drew himself upright, he saw the expression of the guards in the hall. Their eyes were blank, staring ahead as if they were unaware of what was happening. It was so dark that Heba wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking.

"This way." Said the man, giving Heba another shove. This time he was ready.

Heba stamped as hard as he could on the man's left toes - he had been aiming for the right.

The man cried out in shock and the distraction allowed Heba to slip past the man's reaching hands and sprint down the hall, heart hammering.

"Come back here!" yelled the older man.

 _Yeah right._ As if anyone listened when people yelled that.

He sped past the dazed guards, running blindly through the hall and into the next one. He couldn't recognize where he was, the area too different in the dark. If only he could remember the way to the pharaoh's study.

He could hear footsteps behind him, the quick pitter-patter of someone chasing him. He dared a look back and saw the man with the golden eye round the corner, his expression thunderous. Heba's fear increased as he forced his legs to pump faster. Away from this man.

Heba entered another corridor, and to his horror, saw that this one was occupied with soldiers. Two of them.

They turned, on guard when they saw Heba screech to a halt, arms flailing to keep his balance. He ignored their calls when he turned and sprinted down a different adjoining hall. His side was starting to ache from all the running.

He dived into a nearby room, shutting the door and pressing his back against it. He barely dared to breath as he heard the shuffle of feet and armor coming closer.

They passed by without checking.

Heba slid down the door, taking a second to collect himself.

What was that? Why had the councilor tried to take him away and manipulate him? Something about the whole situation felt strange. Or maybe it was the palace. Unless Heba was deceiving himself, it felt more active than normal. Movement drifted through the walls, the sound soft and muffled indicating the distance from him. Could his escape have cause this much of a universal commotion? He just wanted to get away from the man with the golden eye.

Heba stood up, deciding it was time to move again. Someone would eventually catch him if he stayed here. He needed to find the pharaoh, the only person he knew he could trust.

Heba waited until he couldn't hear any other sounds. He peeked out the door, checking left and right before running down the hall.

* * *

A swirl of magic slowly dispersed, leaving Seto tired and out of breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, forcing himself to ignore the ache in his body. Cleansing took a toll on the body, even with the blessing from a being priest and millennium item bearer.

It was late, and Seto was still standing in front of the Blue-Eyes White-Dragon tablet. He should have gone to bed hours ago, but he couldn't tear himself away from the creature. There was a peace here that he couldn't find anywhere else, even in sleep.

He reached up, placing a hand on the rough stone, wishing he could bind himself to the dragon. To have it with him always. It was impossible. The dragon still had a substantial amount of corruption surrounding it. Bonding to the beast would be suicide at best. He needed to be patient.

He heard someone approaching. It was Karim. The man had come to interrupt him, again. Didn't he have anything better to do?

"You're going to kill yourself if you're not careful." Said Karim.

"I know my limits." Said Seto, starting to walk away. He did so slowly, wishing to conceal how tired he felt from this latest cleansing.

"I almost believe you." Said Karim, turning to fall into step beside him. "After what happened with the dragon and girl the first time, one would think you would have learned to be cautious."

Seto stopped, anger flaring inside of him at the casual mention of Kisara. "I do not remember asking for your opinion councilor."

Karim appeared irritated. Before the man could answer, something else distracted them.

The rustling of cloaks. The sounds of feet. There were people approaching, and quickly.

Seto and Karim just had enough time to exchange glances before the room to the hall opened.

A small group of people entered. They were wearing dark cloaks, a strange purple symbol of an eye decorated the hoods, reminiscent of the eye of Horus. Only one had their hood down, a woman standing in the front of the group, with long auburn hair. She appeared to be young, and the leader based on her position in the group. There was an inherent sweetness to her countenance, one that clashed terribly with her surroundings. She stopped when she saw them, her eyes widening.

"Wasn't this area supposed to be cleared out?" the woman said to one of her companions.

Before the person could react, Seto had stepped forward.

"Who are you, and what business do you have in the hall of shadows?" he said.

The woman gave a grumble of annoyance. She stepped forward, pushing her cloak aside as she held a hand out to the side. "I will be merciful and give you the opportunity to surrender your millennium items, and leave." She said, standing firm despite her smaller stature. "I suggest you take this offer, as it will not be extended a second time."

The men behind the women started to spread out, flanking her on either side. Seto watched them with narrowed eyes. Then it fell on something else. A dark glimmer that peaked out from under the woman's robes around her waist.

"Karim, do you see it?" said Seto.

"I do." Said Karim, sounding disgusted. "She holds a fake millennium item."

"Rare Hunters."

Neither men backed down, continuing their staring contest with the woman. Her jaw tightened, anger in her eyes. "I see. It you won't back down, then you leave me no choice."

The air shimmered around her. A _Ka_ emerged, a humanoid in a long green dress. Its eyes were closed, a third on the forehead open and starting. Two slim wings, as small as feathers stuck out from the sides of its head.

Three other members of the group called for their _Kas_ as well. Two mystical beasts, and a blocky robotic creature with whirling colors.

Seto summoned his own _Ka_. Duos appeared beside him, a tall white armored humanoid with pale blades. He heard Karim summon Curse of Dragon beside him, the golden creature letting out a piercing cry. The Hall of Shadows had a tall ceiling and wide walls, which allowed plenty of room for the monsters. Unfortunately, it also allowed for the other occupants to sneak around the side, looking to surround the two priests.

Seto didn't bother following their movement, instead watching the woman in from of him. There were circles under her eyes, a weight in her bearing as if she were on the verge of collapsing. What kind of enemy was this?

This wasn't the time to reflect. The air around the female _Ka_ began to waver.

"Duos, Attack!" called Seto, rushing forward. His _Ka_ pushed ahead of him, heading straight for the female _Ka_.

One of the beasts darted out, catching Duos before he could reach the female _Ka_. Fangs pushed aside the attacking blades, Duos sliding across the ground. It jumped back a second later as a flurrying of magic slammed into the ground where it had been. The female _Ka_ was attacking from farther away, using her magic to bombard Duos.

Unfortunately for the woman, Duos was not alone. He also had a long-range ally. A ball of flame flew through the air, just catching the back end of the beast. It bucked in pain, snarling at Curse of Dragon, who was too high for it to reach.

Seto's attention narrowed as he got closer, finally reaching the _Kas_. The blocky robotic _Ka_ turned slowly to face him, long barrels humming with magic. Seto anticipated the attack and quickly dodged to the side.

A surge of magic shot out. It released a loud hiss, carving a trench into the ground where Seto had been. He quickly ducked behind slabs of monsters to avoid several short shots sent by the smaller cylinders. There was a lot of range on those attacks.

A man suddenly appeared from beside him, swinging a sword for Seto's head. He quickly held up the rod, magic channeling. The man came to a stop, his eyes blank as Seto took control over the man's mind. Fool. He must be easy to manipulate if he was so easily overtaken in the heat of battle.

Seto forced the man to come beside him, then dart out quickly from behind the block. The sounds of shots signaled that Seto's distraction had worked. The robot _Ka_ had gone for the man thinking it was Seto that had rushed out. That impatience was going to cost the creature.

He quickly ran out from the other side, the _Ka_ too slow to adjust its aim. Seto was upon it, rod in hand as the shadows darted around him. They sliced into the _Ka_ , shattering it into a thousand pieces.

The man controlling the _Ka_ fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Seto ignored him, looking around at the rest of the fight. Duos was still engaged in battle with one of the beast _Ka_ while Curse of Dragon covered him from the female _Ka._ Karim was battling the other beast, sword out and flowing seamlessly between different forms.

Another cloaked man appeared from the side as he tried to kill Seto. It was a more pathetic attempt than the last. Seto swapped the rod to his left hand, deftly drawing his sword in his right. He impaled the man in one swoop.

As the body fell, Seto's eyes wandered to a different part of the room. His insides clenched when he saw what was happening.

The other Rare Hunters were lining the room. They were pausing at certain stones, pressing a small palm-sized tablet to the stone prisons. The engravings of the monsters disappeared, transferring into the smaller ones they carried. He spotted the female hunter, hood down and hair flying as she ran faster and farther than the others, her side pocket already bulging with tablets.

The rare hunters were stealing _Ka_ from the hall of shadows.

* * *

Heba went down anther corridor and was halfway down this one when someone stepped out from one of the rooms. They immediately turned to Heba.

"You." Said the man, eyebrows knitting together. "You're the Hikari… what's going on?"

The man recognized Heba. A second later Heba realized he recognized them as well. It was the younger council member, the one that had called Heba a child. He looked young himself, with while blonde hair that flipped out behind him. Black kohl lined under his eyes, jagged, like the stripes of a great beast.

There was a scuttle behind him, and Heba's stomach dropped as she saw the old man with the golden eye round the corner. How had he found him so quickly!

"Marik." said the older man, walking forward with confidence. "I see you caught him. The Hikari, he managed to escape."

"Yes, I can see that." Said Marik lazily. "How did that happen?"

Heba was panicking now. He did not want to go anywhere near that man. He looked frantically between the two, weighing his options. Try and sneak past the old man again, or risk this newcomer?

"Some men have invaded the palace." Said the older man, now even closer. "I think they're trying to get to him."

 _Shoot shoot shoot!_

The man was almost there. He reached out a hand.

Heba dodged away, taking his chances with the other man. Mairk tensed as he saw Heba run towards him, hand going to his sword.

"Help me!" called Heba. "Please."

Confusion flickered across Marik's face. It gave Heba hope-

Then he tripped and fell flat on his face.

His nose stun from the impact. A rough pair of hands grabbed him roughly by the neck and hauled him to his feet. Heba struggled, trying to punch and kick the person who was holding him.

"Let go!" he yelled.

"Stop squirming you filthy rat." Spat the old man. "I've run around enough for you already."

But Heba didn't stop struggling. He was so small it didn't do any good. The hand around his neck gave a squeeze and Heba seized up, struggling to breath. He pawed at the fingers, trying to pry them away.

"Whoh there councilor, I think that's enough." Said Marik, sounding disturbed. "There's no need to choke the kid. He can't use any magic."

"Can't he?" said the man. "He's managed to fend off my magic twice now. I think that speaks for itself. The rat managed to fool us all so I'm taking him away."

"N-not me." Wheezed Heba, pleading with Marik. "Please… gift from the pharaoh. To protect me. Please hel-"

The fingers on his throat tightened again.

"Quiet!" snarled the man. He began to drag Heba away.

"Hold a moment Aknadin."

Even through his partial haze, Heba sent out a silent thanks to this Marik person for stopping the man. Aknadin didn't seem to appreciate being held up. In fact, he ignored Marik's protest and kept walking away.

"I said hold up a moment!" said Marik, running and stepping in front of them. They finally stopped, Heba's eyes bulging from his sockets as tears streamed from his burning eyes. The grip on his throat was staring to hurt a lot.

"Aknadin, easy on the grip, you're going to suffocate him." Said Marik.

"He can use magic." Said the man, not listening. "His voice will enchant you to listen to him. Believe his lies. It's how he got out of the cells."

"Then how were you unaffected?" said Marik, sounding skeptical.

The man stepped up closer to Marik, snarling as he peered down at him. The younger man held his ground, but appeared distinctly uncomfortable.

"Because I, unlike you possesses a millennium item." He said. "I have been chosen to be its wielder. I can resist the magic of the Hikari."

"Ah."

Marik's hesitance was back. He gave Heba a calculating look.

 _No no no no._

"Then excuse me." Said Marik. "For delaying your capture of him. I hope you don't mind if I escort you though. If the palace is under attack, then it would be safer to stay together."

"Of course." Said Aknadin. "Lead the way."

Marik nodded his head, turning to walk down the hall. He had taken two steps when Aknadin raised a hand, the one that wasn't holding Heba.

Dark magic began to swirl, gathering around Aknadin's hand. He was going to attack Marik when his back was turned!

Heba used the last of his strength to force his hand to move. He shoved Aknadin's arm just as the magic shot out from his palm.

The coil of magic misfired, splattering like dark paint onto the floor and seeping into the walls. Immediately Marik spun around, sword out and magic flaring around him. How did Heba even know that was magic? He looked powerful. Lots of pretty colors and mist coming in... or was he just falling unconscious? He couldn't tell.

There were shouts. Voices ringing through the hall.

Then it was black.

* * *

"Karim!" yelled Seto. "They're stealing from the hall."

His shout unfortunately didn't just attract the attention of his colleague. The other hunters in the room heard his call and those nearby turned on him.

While a quick glance at the men proved that most were incompetent when it came to fighting, they would take time to eradicate. Time that Seto didn't have if he wanted to stop the Rare Hunters from stealing the monsters.

Seto pointed his rod toward the heavens.

"If you want the _Ka_ so much." called Seto. "Then you may have them."

The rod shone. Its light skimmed across the nearby stone, piercing past the surface. The tables suddenly began to shake, the room filling with the sounds of shifting rock. Several nearby men halted, unsure what was happening. Their confusion was satisfying to watch.

A stone two blocks away suddenly erupted. Rock blasted across the hall, shredding into several unsuspecting men. Their yells were lost among the cry of the _Ka_ that emerged from the wreckage. An elongated neck protruded from wide shoulders, eyeless and dripping with corruption. Teeth peaked out from dark lips that split across its entire body. It was ready to partake of the slaughter Seto had provided for it.

Several other blasts erupted around the room, other _Ka_ emerging from their prisons. Angry for being locked away, and lashing out at everything they saw.

The room descended into chaos as the men changed from thieves to victims fighting for their lives.

Seto ran past all of this, ignoring any man or monster within reach. The female Hunter was still running down the hall. She was where they held the most dangerous and severely corrupted _Ka_.

"Stop!" called Seto.

To his surprise, the woman complied with the order. She spun on her heel, hand pressed to one of the stone tablets. A tablet Seto recognized. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto slowly came to a halt, the sounds behind him fading away as he locked eyes with the woman. There was no arrogant triumph in her countenance that may indicate that she understood the importance of this _Ka_ to him. Her eyes were a dull gray, determined and wary.

"What is your goal, woman?" said Seto. "Why do the Rare Hunters seek after so many _Ka_?"

The query appeared to surprise the woman. Her chin lifted as if she were affronted by the very question. "Because it is the will of my master and savior." She said.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "That sounds like a personal motivation. What of your fellow brethren? Do they serve out of duty as well?"

She didn't answer, her silence telling Seto she was uncertain how to do so. Or that she may not like the answer herself. Her mouth opened slowly, the words coming with a smooth confidence her face didn't hold. "Each man may have their own motivation to submit their lives to our cause. I have no interest in theirs, only my own."

"And what is that?" said Seto. "Why serve to destroy?"

At this, the woman darkened. Her expression became cruel, any hesitance leaving as something else overtook her features.

"This world holds nothing but pain." She said, her high soprano lowering to an indistinguishable growl. "I have been saved by destruction. I will return my debts and serve my master."

It was without joy that Seto witnessed the change in the woman. Prior to the inquiry, he had been intrigued by her. Wondering how a woman with such a sweet face and hesitant nature could lead a group of thieves into the Hall. Now he understood. She was tainted, not by magic, but by something far crueler.

"What is your name?" he said.

The anger persisted in the woman's face, and for a moment he thought she wouldn't answer. Then- "Serenity." she answered in a low voice.

"Serenity." Said Seto. "Ironic that you are thusly named. For there is no peace to be found in your heart is there? Not when you have experienced the cruelty of human nature."

Serenity's back stiffened, as if surprised that he could guess a portion of her history. Of her motivation. It shifted to anger as she pressed harder on the rock beneath her fingers. A _Ka_ that had also witnessed many acts of cruelty toward an innocent woman.

"You would do well not to mock me priest." She spat. "For I may hold your life in my hands."

"I seek not to mock you." Said Seto. "Pain that twists a person's heart as completely as it has yours should never be mocked."

"Don't speak as if you understand!" yelled the woman, hackles raised and teeth bared. "You know nothing of my life. Of what I've experienced. You are like the rest of the world. Empty with your words and your sympathies. You all ignored me when I was powerless and hurting. But no longer. Now I how power. Now that I am a threat you attempt to reach out your hand. Your hypocrisy makes me sick."

The stone began to glow. Lights sprayed beneath her fingertips, filling in the cracks between the stone. A low howl issued from within. It reverberated within Seto's chest, echoing through the room. He could feel the power in that call. The desire to be free.

A smile stretched across Serenity's face, though there was no joy in it. Her eyes lacked the ability to show that emotion.

"Die Priest." she said. "And pray Ma'at takes pity on your wretched soul."

The stone broke straight down the middle. Light spilled form the cracks. It blinded Seto, forcing him to raise a hand to shield his eyes from the light. As the light dimmed, he lowered his arm to watch as the dragon emerged from within the stone.

Much of the creature was still corrupted. Body dripped with grime that burned with an acrid smell. Portions of sleek white shone for mere moments, only to be covered again by the filth. The sight was more disheartening to Seto than this attack, for it had been his self-proclaimed duty to rid this _Ka_ of its corruption. He had assumed he had made progress. That his daily cleansing had been effective. Now he saw the mistake in his assumption. In his arrogance.

"Now, creature of darkness." said Serenity, pointing a finger as Seto. "Attack, and destroy this place!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon swung its head toward Seto, mouth opening as energy began to collect inside.

Seto didn't hesitate. He never considered, even for a moment to attack this creature. The _Ka_ that represented _Her._

Seto spread his arms out by his side, palms out, in a silent pledge of submission.

"I will not attack you, Blue-Eyes White Dragon." said Seto. "Send your rage toward me. I can take it all."

It was his fault after all. Kisara's death, the continued corruption of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He had promised to save her and to save the Blue-Eyes, and he had failed to do both. His anger at Yugi was a misdirected. He should have aimed it at himself for still being weak.

"What are you doing?" yelled a voice he recognized as Karim's. It wasn't far, but it wasn't close enough to interfere. "Priest Seto, hurry and attack it!"

"I can't." said Seto, his voice even. Though he could not see Karim, he could practically feel the uptight man struggling to get to him. Perhaps even afraid for Seto's life. "I will not lay a hand on this creature."

The energy had finished gathering. The creature's jaw widened a fraction more, the light bursting forth.

Seto closed his eyes.

Something powerful slammed around him. Air and power whipped at his clothes in a torrent of wind and energy. Seto staggered backward, eyes flying open. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon had missed him. Its attack had landed behind Seto. On the other monsters that Seto had released earlier.

The _Ka_ , weak compared to the might of the Blue-Eyes crumbled under the white light, melting away into darkness. Several cloaked men stood in the way of its attack as well, evaporating just as surely as the _Ka._

Seto didn't spare them a second thought, instead stunned at what he was witnessing. Was it possible, however unlikely that Blue-Eyes was in control of itself? That it had meant to attack Seto's enemies. He noticed that Karim was among the few that were unhurt, his own _Ka_ still present as well.

The creature pointed its jaws toward the sky, letting forth a triumphant cry. Air rushed around Seto again, but instead of backing away, he strode forward. With each step, his hunch grew until he was certain of it.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned to Seto, a single blue eye clear in the muck. It lowered its head until it was level with Seto, mere feet away. It was a sign of submission. A clear indication of what it wanted Seto to do.

Seto raised his hand.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder wrenching him back.

"What are you doing fool!" spat Karim. "Hurry and place it back inside it's stone."

Seto shrugged on the hand, returning to his place in front of the dragon. "There is no longer any need. I am going to bond with this _Ka._ "

Karim mouthed wordlessly, clearly not understanding. No doubt Seto looked a fool to him. Only death or insanity awaited those that bonded with corrupted _Ka._ Bakura had been a good example.

"Do you wish to die?" said Karim. "Or have you forgotten your vow to serve the gods and your king? Seto, do not throw your life away because of your obsession with a dead woman."

In another situation, Seto would have been angry at Karim for his blunt words towards Kisara's memory. No, it still irritated him, but is also didn't matter. Because Karim was inconsequential.

"Stand back priest." Said Seto. "Do not get in my way."

Karim hesitated, still unsure of Seto actions. Seto's determined stare won out as Karim relented, taking a step back as he raised his sword. "I will not hesitate to do my duty if needed." Said Karim.

Seto smirked. "I dare you to try."

Seto raised his hand again to the _Ka_. The dragon pressed the top of its head to Seto's outstretched palm.

A range of different feelings flooded through Seto. Pain, grief, and a rising sickness that felt as if his whole body were slick with bud. But he also felt a light within. A glimmer so pure that it cleared a path through the muck. A path which Seto now descended upon.

He closed his eyes, breathing it in. Recognizing the light and what it represented.

 _I've missed you._

He felt a confirmation. An acceptance.

This was his destiny.

Seto's eyes opened, locking with the deep blue gaze of the dragon.

 _"_ _I, Seto Kaiba, High Priest of Egypt and servant of the Gods, do hereby submit my soul and bind myself to thee, Blue-Eyes White Dragon."_ He said, power humming around him. _"Let the bond be formed, never to be broken, even in death."_

Light and shadow sprung from him. It circled around the creature, wrapping it within its claws. The _Ka_ did not resist. It accepted the magic, one last call of triumph issuing from its mouth before it shrunk down, disappearing into Seto's chest. Then it was gone.

Seto breathed in sharply, his awareness of the surroundings dissolving. It was as if his chest had exploded, yet not in a violent way. Like it had been forcibly expanded all at one. Larger and able to hold another heart. Seto's vision darkened as he lost control of his senses. One thing stood out among the extreme pain and blackness. That feeling of light. That path firm under his feet. He stepped forward, following the voice of his heart.

Then the world was back. He blinked hard to clear the spots from his eyes. Seto was back, inside the Hall of Shadows.

"Priest Seto, are you alright?"

Karim was there, one hand held out as if to calm him. Like a stray dog he wasn't sure wouldn't bite if provoked.

"Yes Counselor, I am fine." Said Seto, returning his gaze inward. The Blue-Eyes Dragon sat within, still corrupted, but content. His feeling mirrored the beast's. He finally felt peace.

"How can that be?" said Karim, still hesitant to move closer. "That _Ka_. It was still mostly corrupted. How are you not being overtaken by the creature?"

"Perhaps, because of my connection to its originator."

Karim gave a skeptical look. Seto ignored it, instead turning his focus back onto the room. It was in disarray, portions still smoking from the heat of battle. There were many dead men littering the ground. Their comrades had left them in order to flee the scene. The female leader was gone as well.

Among the dead were also portions of broken stone. An energy was swirling within the room, promising the return of the untethered _Ka_ that had been destroyed. He needed to return those monsters back to their tablets.

Seto pulled out his millennium rod, rolling back his sleeves. "Karim, go and report the situation to the pharaoh." Said Seto. "And send some men down here to clean up the mess. I will start returning the more dangerous _Ka_ to their tablets."

Seto had taken five steps before he realized that Karim hadn't moved. He sent the man an irritated glare. "Come, there is no time to lose. The king must know of what happened here."

Karim didn't hesitate a moment longer, grimacing in irritation. "It seems you truly are fine my friend. Only you could be so irritatingly nonchalant after bonding with a corrupted _Ka_."

Seto's glare deepened, though not at the insult. Karim stepped quickly past him, a hand patting Seto's shoulder as he passed.

"I'll be back soon with help." Said Karim. "Don't over work yourself."

And the man left the room, leaving Seto to wonder when Karim had started to consider Seto a friend.

* * *

Heba stirred. His head throbbing dully, promising a headache. It took him a moment for his body to send the signal to his arm to raise it. To lift it above his shoulder so he could press a heavy hand to the back of his head.

Ouch, He wasn't going to touch his head again…

His vision cleared, revealing a horrible sight.

There were scorch marks on the walls, broken pieces of stone littering the ground. Akanadin stood two paces from him, a strange black rod raised in his hand. Marik was suspended in the air before him. A dark… something was seeping from Marik. Like waves of heat radiating with multiple colors. The rod appeared to be sucking this essence from him.

Heba struggled to stand, mesmerized by the horror of what was happening. Marik's eyes were bulging, spinning into the back of his head to show the whites of his eyes. The older man sported a horrible grin, a small palm sized tablet held in his hand. The light shifted from Marik and instead transferred into this stone.

A long wail sounded through the hall. Like a great beast mourning. It echoed from deep within the aura, slowly fading.

Then the light disappeared.

Marik slumped to the ground, unmoving. Aknadin pocketed the tablet, then pulled at the rod, revealing a hidden knife attacked to the end. He raised it above Marik.

"Stop!"

Heba threw himself at Aknadin. The man stumbled, Heba's little body unable to do more than that.

A boot kicked Heba hard in the chest. He gasped, staggering backward next to the still body of Marik.

"Insolent brat!" growled Aknadin, holding the rod aloft, blade pointed toward Heba.

The Hikari scrambled for something to block the attack. His hands found a broken stone, and he threw it wildly at Aknadin. The man dodged the rock with a curse. It gave Heba the distraction he needed.

Heba grabbed what he assumed had been Marik's blade from the floor, positioning himself above Marik. As he gripped the sword with his sweaty hands, he couldn't help giving a sad grimace. Maybe it would have been smarter to run. To take that moment to get away from the crazy man. Heba didn't know Marik, didn't own him anything, but he couldn't have left him to certain death. Heba's heart was soft, and it looked like he was going to pay the price. Despite knowing this, he couldn't find it in himself to regret his decision to stay.

As it was, his bravado made Aknadin pause.

 _He's scared of me!_ Heba realized. Of course. Heba was the Hikari. Something that was supposed to be powerful and evil. Heba pulled within himself, searching and hoping to find a little of that power he possessed. Something to help defend him and Marik against this man.

"Not a step closer Aknadin." Said Heba, creating the most intimidating face he could muster. All he managed to do was bite his tongue and screw his mouth into a scowl.. "O-or else you'll face the consequences."

The man stopped. He actually _stopped_ and eyed Heba warily. Oh this was so strange. Heba had been picked on by street rats constantly since a young age. To see a powerful man like Aknadin hesitate to attack him. It was completely surreal. Yet the man did stop, measuring Heba.

He suddenly attacked.

Completely unprepared and unskilled as Heba was, the rod easily batted the sword from his hands. Without it, there was nothing to protect Heba. He backed up, nearly tripping over Marik as Aknadin approached.

"I hope you're worth the trouble." The man grumbled. This time he raised a hand, black tendrils of shadows curling around his hand. They shot towards him.

Heba fell backward, shutting his eyes in fright as he screamed for help. Yelling both inwardly and outward for something to stop those terrible threads of dark magic. He could imagine them curling around his ribs, drowning his breath and restricting his limbs.

He waited, heart in throat for those terrible tendrils to take him.

But nothing happened.

He opened an eye.

A semitransparent dome curved out in front of Heba. It surrounded him completely, blocking the shadows that hung like angry snakes outside the protective ring.

Of course! The bracelet. Heba could feel it, warm against his skin as the magic within protected him.

The triumph was short lived when he saw Aknadin's expression. It had worsened, the promise of pain in his eyes.

"Of course, the pharaoh's protective magic." He growled.

He swung the rod towards Heba. Hundreds of other shadows darted out, slamming into the shield. Heba gave a squeak, feeling the magic tremble under the barrage. He coward beside Marik as he waited for it to stop, praying that the magic would hold.

A thin crack expanded across the shield. It grew, larger and larger, each subsequent blast of magic splitting it farther across the dome. It was going to crack any second now!

"Heba!"

Heba's head whipped around. It was the pharaoh! The man was hurrying down the hall, Isis and a _Ka_ hovering beside them.

He was saved. Aknadin would run and Heba would be safe.

His relief shattered in the next second, along with the shield. There was a loud crack, and the magic exploded into a million pieces. Heba threw him arms up to block the flying magic. A second later, he was roughly grabbed and then socked in the stomach.

Heba gasped, nearly vomiting from the force of the punch. It stole his energy, and he fell limp into the arms of Aknadin. Like a bundle of wheat. He was being dragged away! Another cry of alarm followed them, but Heba was barely paying attention. He was trying to move. To summon the energy to ignore the powerful stinging reverberating through his body.

The world suddenly spun, and Heba was flying through the air. He flailed his arms, banging his elbow against something hard. The force of it turned him, and he finally saw where he was. Where he was falling.

Heba had been thrown out the window.

In that split second, Heba knew he was going to die. Though he was only a few floors up, his still spinning body was likely to hit the ground below in a strange manner. Probably on his neck.

Something snaked around his stomach. With a lurch, his descent downward halted, winding him again. He sucked in a much needed breath, shaking and desperately clinging to whatever it was that had stopped him from falling.

"Heba, are you alright?"

Heba managed to raise his head. The pharaoh stood in the windowsill, a blue armor plated _Ka_ by his side. It was this _Ka's_ arm that had caught Heba from tumbling to his death. It was bent over, the other arm holding the side of the wall to keep from falling as well.

Heba answered Atem's question without thinking.

"Holy Ra! I thought I was going to die. Let's not do that again."

He was shaky, not thinking and still running on adrenaline, else he would have never spoken so candidly to the pharaoh like that. Thankfully Atem appeared not to be insulted by Heba's outburst. Especially using Ra's name in vain like that. The crease in the pharaoh's brows disappeared as they opted to raise in amusement. He looked almost as relieved as Heba felt.

With a nod to the _Ka_ , the monster lifted Heba from the side of the palace, placing him on beautifully solid ground. Heba sank to the floor, unable to stay up from both pain and sheer relief. He nearly jumped when the pharaoh knelt to one knee in front of him.

"You are not hurt anywhere, are you?" said the king, one arm draped across his knee as he examined Heba.

"N-no I'm fine your highness." Said Heba. He still felt a little nauseous, but that would go away with time. "What about Aknadin? Did you catch him? And Marik!"

Heba stood up.

-Or at least he tried to. His legs gave out from under him, and he would have smashed his face into the floor had the pharaoh not grabbed his shoulders to stabilize him.

"Easy Heba." Said Atem. "Don't get up too fast. I think you might have hit your head."

Now that, Heba knew wasn't true. He would remember that at least. His body still felt shaky from passing out and getting socked in the stomach, but he wasn't so dazed that he didn't notice the pharaoh had avoided answering his question. He finally took in his surroundings, peering down the hall.

His eyes first fell on Marik, who was still laying where Heba had stood over him. Isis was now beside him, muttering spells as she pressed her finger tips to different points over his heart. It didn't look good. The man hadn't moved and with every second, Isis's looked more haggard.

Other than those two, Heba and the pharaoh, the hall was empty.

Which meant Aknadin had thrown Heba out the window to distract Atem from following after him.

Heba just spotted the blue plated _Ka_ disappear around the corner. That was probably Atem's _Ka_ trying to pursue after Aknadin, or doing who knew what. He hadn't heard the pharaoh give it any verbal orders.

The hand on his shoulder tightened, and Heba instinctively looked up into the pharaoh's face.

"I know you just went through a lot, but I need you to tell me what happened." Said Atem.

Heba bit his lip, looking again the Marik. The woman was still hovered over him, sweat and tears streaming down her face as she mouthed silently.

 _No no no, please Marik, oh goddess of health, have mercy…._

The man still wasn't moving.

Guilt gnawed at Heba. This was his fault. He had gotten Marik involved. Aknadin had attacked Marik because of Heba.

His gaze returned to the pharaoh. He found himself sucked into the man's fierce eyes. They were unyielding. Firm. Solid. It reminded Heba that he could trust this man. That the pharaoh had a strength that pushed Heba to be strong as well.

Taking a shaky breath, Heba began to tell the pharaoh everything.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **That was a huge chapter in case you didn't notice. Someone decided to worm their way into the thing halfway through. (Looking at you Seto). Anyhoo a big thank you for your patience with me. I am concentrating mostly on my other Fic to finish it up as it is close to being so.**

 **Special thanks to those awesome ones that left reviews! And those that often do. Jasmine, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, Guildsnake, itsybitsyLucy, Alexkitkat¸ A-Helping-Hand-of-Fire, Lulumo, Shinigami Merchant, TheKingInBoots, angiembabe, TenshiHaou, Mariatheartist, Kisa101, Mistoka, Froim, The Guest Who Tried To Guess, Bananarock509, and A random child. Holy cow you guys are amazing! I'm still overwhelmed by the wonderful words and support from you all. Okay Ill stop talking and keep writing, which is what you all want. Peace!**

 **-King of Doors**


	25. A Farewell

After Atem had sent Heba to the clinic with guards and his own _Ka_ , Atem had patrolled the halls, engaging in battles several times throughout his search. It had been a long night. Very little of the palace hadn't been plundered or attacked. One of the few untouched areas turned out the be the treasury.

A robbery that didn't include a raid of money? It was both unusual and troubling. What sort of organized group were these Rare Hunters? And what did they want with all those strong _Ka_?

The group could be preparing to attack the palace, overthrow Atem and steal the throne. They could be selling information to Atem's enemies, or maybe they were men obsessed with being the strongest. Whatever their plan, Atem feared for his citizens the most. If these were men that delighted in death and bloodshed, they had more than enough numbers to devastate a small village. The possibilities were endless.

Atem rubbed his thumb and forefinger against closed eyes, trying to stop his mind from wandering again. He was so tired, it was hard to concentrate. A servant stood beside him, head bowed and holding out a sheet of papaya. Atem took the sheet, reading over it quickly with a critical eye.

"How long will it take to return the Hall of Shadows to its previous state?" Atem asked. The servant oversaw the maintenance of the entire room and adjoining halls. It was a unique job, one that required knowledge in both architecture and magic. Based on the wreckage that was spread through the room - including a five-foot wide trench that stretched half of the room - he was going to be as busy as Atem for the next few weeks.

The man, still bowed answered, a tremble in his voice. "To be honest my king, it is hard to know exactly." He said. "The _Ka_ are all unstable because of the chaos, and while most can be controlled, a few are likely to be set off. But ah, I can be certain it will take no longer than a month to restore it completely."

That was a fair amount of time. Normally damage like this could easily be repaired in a week, especially in the palace. But this was not a normal hall.

"See that it is done." Said Atem, rolling the scroll back up and handing it to the man. "With that amount of time, I expect for your work to be impeccable as always. You will have the resources you need to accomplish your task."

The man bowed lower, not moving as Atem left the Hall. Shimon strode beside him, another scroll in hand and a quill scribbling notes with practiced ease. A small servant trotted beside them, holding extra ink bottles, quills and anything else the two of them might need as they assessed the damage through the palace.

"What is next on the list?" said Atem as they continued to walk up the stairs.

"The Denora household still needs to have their claims confirmed." Said Shimon, scrolling through the list. "Though I seriously doubt they lost that many artifacts. There have been several reports of them selling their heirlooms on the black market for months. It will be hard to dispute their claims since they've refused to update their records over the years."

"Or it might be easier." Said Atem. "If they didn't keep updated records, we don't have to compensate them for anything. They won't be hard to deal with. We'll give them a small token for their losses in good faith."

"A merciful gesture." Said Shimon. "But they will not see it that way. I wonder if it might not be easier to ignore them. If you give them an inch, it just encourages their greedy murmurings."

Atem gave a wry smile. "True. But Mahad knows better than to cave to their complaints."

Atem had given the man the task of compiling the damages done to nobles in this attack. Mahad would also determine if the monarchy should compensate them in any way, as a sign of good faith. Or at least that's what it would be called publicly. It was no more than another opportunity to play the game of nobility, return favors and bribe others to continue supporting Atem in his leadership. How awful that even after a fatal attack on the palace, men still focused on how the event could benefit them, and Atem had to play their game to prevent himself from being swallowed by it.

"Is there anything in the reports that needs to be seen immediately?" said Atem.

"Nothing that couldn't wait until the next day." said Shimon. "The council can oversee the other matters in your place. I'll make sure to give you a detailed report of what they find."

"I'll leave it you then." Said Atem. "Contact me if there are any new developments on Aknadin."

Shimon's old face frowned, a hard glint entering his eye. Atem hadn't much time to discuss Aknadin's betrayed with the council. Shimon was one of the few that had appeared surprised at the news. Once the surprise had passed, it had changed to anger for a more personal betrayal. A friendship that had spanned decades. No doubt years of serving beside the man had blinded Shimon to Aknadin's increasing contentious and power hungry nature.

The rest of the council hadn't been as blind. The man had become increasingly argumentative and outspoken these past months, though never enough to give them cause to believe he was involved with something like this. Had he just taken advantage of an opportunity? Or was he directly involved with the Rare Hunters? If he was, then the man had willingly tortured the prisoners from Kul Elna, members of his own group for information he no doubt already knew… Unless that was when he had changed sides.

It was another mystery to add to this attack. What was Aknadin's goal? Why had he gone after the Hikari? Why had the group attacked? Was it really a fake necklace that had been changing Isis's visions?

Regardless of the answers, the fact remained that they had been betrayed by a friend and ally.

Atem placed a hand on the vizier's shoulder. "Get some rest my friend." Said Atem. "Or better yet, find some good wine and sleep the day off."

"As appealing as the suggestion sounds." Said Shimon. "I'm afraid I would feel worse upon waking to find myself with both a headache, and guilt. I'm sure his highness does not plan to retire soon."

"I cannot find peace until I make sure certain things are in order." Said Atem. "Then you will find me sneaking away into the gardens, and all shall be as it was."

Shimon gave a small chuckle, bowing to the pharaoh.

Atem nodded in acknowledgement, splitting up with Shimon and heading down a different corridor. Two guards followed behind him for protection.

Not a few minutes later, Atem reached the palace clinic.

The place was bustling with activity. Many people had been harmed from the attack, and others had broken down the from mental stress of living through the ordeal. The physicians were working on over time, making sure that everyone was taken care of.

Atem avoided the more crowded portions of the clinic, not wanting to tell people to stop bowing as he passed when they had leg wounds that were still bleeding. He would return to them at another time, when things were less chaotic and his presence would serve as an inspiration rather than a hindrance. There were five specific people Atem had come here to see. He motioned for the soldiers to stay behind, and entered a private room.

All was as he had expected it to be. Bakura, still unconscious on his bed as his life slowly dwindling. Isis, hovering over the body of her brother, looking as if she hadn't slept for days. Heba, seated to the side of the room, out of the way and asleep in his chair. Mana sat beside him, the young woman rising during the commotion and staying with him for comfort. A good woman, and a good friend to Heba.

The last person present was the only one that looked awake. Seto sat straight in his chair, looking bored. Both he and Isis swept into a bow once they noticed Atem had entered.

"My pharaoh." They murmured, and Atem motioned for them to return to their previous position.

"How fares Marik?" said Atem.

The woman lowered her head again, red rimming her eyes. "He is very weak my king." She said softly. "Though the _Ka_ did not originated from Marik, the damage done from such a botched separation has left him… I fear he…" Isis took a deep breath, straightening to lock eyes with the pharaoh.

"I can do nothing more my king." She said. "He will not last past morning."

Atem covered the distance in a few steps, laying a hand on Isis's shoulder.

"Stay by his side until then." Said Atem.

He did not question her analysis. She had the skill of both a seer and a physician to see the outcome.

Isis mutely nodded, taking Marik's hand between her own.

Atem left her to pray silently with her brother until he passed. Then she would mourn openly. They all would.

He walked over to Seto. The priest was somewhat ruffled compared to his usual appearance. The same could not be said about his gaze, which was as sharp as always.

"Still no changes? Said Atem.

"None." Said Seto. "As I said my king, I would be better use to you and the kingdom if I could venture from this prison and assist in the recovery."

"I can not risk that." Said Atem. "Not until Isis and the others clear you for duty."

"With all due respect sire, I am in better condition than much of the staff here." Said Seto, and he looked it. The man had a light in his eyes that had not been present before his bonding with the Blue-Eyes White dragon. "Kisara will not allow me to be corrupted."

"Perhaps." Said Atem, unable to help a small smile. He was still surprised by how much this woman had effected Seto's life. He never would have imagined that someone could break down his cold exterior of Seto's heart, but the woman had done it.

Regardless, they still didn't know why the dragon's unique corruption wasn't bleeding into Seto's soul and body. In fact, Seto was constantly cleansing it, making double the progress he had before. It was still months, maybe years away from being cleaned completely, but it was not an insignificant accomplishment.

"One more night my friend." Said Atem, "And then we won't have any other choice but to bring you back." There was so much to do…

"May I at least retire to a different chamber?" said Seto.

Over Seto's shoulder, Atem could see Isis next to her brother, tears glistening in her eyes. He understood the unsaid reason for the request.

"Yes, I think we should all retire to our beds." Said Atem, wanting to give Isis some privacy with her brother.

Seto stood up, making his way for the door. Atem went for the sleeping pair, softly shaking Mana. The girl stirred, mouth open and drooling.

" 'es my king?" muttered Mana, still mostly asleep.

"The bench is not a bed." Said Atem, unable to help a smile. He found delight in her innocent awakening from a calm sleep. The girl covered her yawn with a hand, starting to stand. Atem moved to wake Heba up as well but-

"I'm awake my pharaoh." Said Heba, opening his eyes without moving. Unlike Mana he didn't appear tired. He seemed as awake as Seto, shifting to help Mana get up. "Come on Mana, let's get you to a bed."

Mana grumbled, shifting her weight for Heba to take a portion of it. The little man managed to get his weight beneath him, keeping hold of Mana as they walked from the room, leaving Isis and Marik alone in peace. Seto exited into one of the adjoining room where he was likely to sulk instead of get some proper rest.

Atem, Heba and Mana walked through the strangely restless halls, Atem's guards trailing behind. It was near morning, which meant servants were awake and preparing for the day. There was an added sense of uncertainty in their work. Some had already been awake for hours, roused from sleep by the commotion. It was going to be a long day for everyone.

Mana's fingers covered her mouth as she let out a long yawn, swaying as Heba led her through the area.

"Careful, we're almost there." Said Heba. Mana gave him a small nod, already dozing as she walked.

They reached her room, settling Mana into her covers. She was already asleep as Heba and Atem closed the doors to her room.

"She's exhausted." commented Heba outside the room. "I was surprised when she came bursting into the room, demanding to stay by me to protect me." He chuckled at the memory. "She wouldn't take no for an answer. It was good too, as she had to defend me few times from other hunters. No doubt her _Ba_ needs time to recover."

Atem nodded, taking a step to lead Heba back to the infirmary.

The lad made no move to follow.

Atem stopped, peering curiously at Heba. The boy appeared to be struggling, a peculiar expression of pain on his face. His gaze was focused on the ground, fist clenched tightly by his side. He was trembling.

Atem motioned for the guards to move out of earshot, stepping up to the trembling boy.

"Heba, what is it?" said Atem. "Are you in pain?"

"Not in the way you think." Said Heba quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's Marik. I'm… It's my fault he's going to die."

"It is not." Said Atem firmly. "You did not rip his _Ka_ from his soul. You did not attack him while his back was turned."

"But I could have done something to stop it." Said Heba, opening his eyes to look at Atem. He looked lost. " _Yugi_ could have done something to stop it."

Atem's eyes narrowed. He wondered if Heba would eventually feel this way. Guilty for things he could have fixed had he possessed the power of the Hikari. Yugi had been a sensitive subject as well as Heba's powers. No doubt he felt a touch of resentment towards his alter ego for both the attention and the way his current self was dismissed.

Then this had happened. Someone had been hurt in front of him, and he had been helpless to do anything. The anger had shifted from Yugi, to himself. Guilt for being unable to tap into his powers, and for resenting the powers in the first place.

It was a guilt Atem was familiar with.

"Heba." Said Atem firmly. "Do not confuse yourself with who is at fault here. You were powerless, without any sort of magic or aid to back you up, and yet you still tried to help. Did you not shield Marik from Aknadin's attack? Put yourself in danger to help him when you didn't know who he was? You did what you could."

"I could have done more."

"No, you couldn't have. In the heat of the moment it is always hard to think clearly, and other options are always clearer in hindsight. You did more than what most would have done and your bravery has allowed Isis time to say her goodbyes to her brother."

Heba's gaze was still on the ground. He didn't make a move, making no indication that he had heard Atem's words. Atem allowed the silence to stretch, unsure what he was waiting for. Then Heba's lips parted.

"I'm not brave." He said softly. "I'm a coward. I'm scared of disappearing."

Heba raised his head, violent eyes glistening. "Yugi doesn't remember me." he said quietly. "He doesn't remember anything. If he returns, if I become the Hikari... I'll disappear again."

Heba blinked furiously, taking a moment to gather himself. "I never wanted to become the Hikari." There was bitterness in his voice, a harsh tone Atem had never heard from the lad. It was particularly painful to hear from someone that had such a natural light about them. "I never wanted any of these things to happen. I was happy with my old life, with my family. I don't want this pain or responsibility."

The walls around Heba were crumbling, his heart shaken by this event as he spilled his guilt to Atem. That wasn't the only thing he shared. It did not escape Atem's attention that he spoke of becoming the Hikari, or that he knew he would disappear when Yugi returned. Atem has suspected it and while a confirmation was good, he still didn't like the idea.

The lad was still trembling.

Atem's heart clenched in sympathy for the lad. He understood that pain. That frustration of not wanting to give yourself up for the sake of others. For selfishly placing yourself first. Then the redoubled pain of realizing that guilt was still not enough for you to change yourself.

Atem opened his mouth, then hesitated for a split second. "I never wanted to become the pharaoh."

The confession managed to break through Heba. The boy stilled, turning to look at Atem, eyes widening in shock.

Atem had never told anyone this. It had been a secret kept in his heart for years, unable to voice it. Now he could.

It didn't hurt to say or think. It was merely a fact, an old burden he was deftly shedding by sharing with Heba.

"You… didn't want to be the pharaoh?" whispered Heba. "But… you seem to, I mean I would have never guessed."

"That's because I no longer feel that way." Said Atem. "It was when I was younger, angry because I had no say on my future. After my mother died, my father refused to acknowledge any other child but hers as the heir. I had a younger brother, but he died in child birth. That left the burden to me."

Atem clasped his hand behind his back, mind wandering as he reminisced. He'd spent a great deal of time with Mana and Mahad, sneaking from the palace and getting into all sorts of trouble. His poor tutors hadn't known what to do with him and his father had been too busy to discipline his son.

"I did the bare minimum of what was expected of me." said Atem. "But in an instant, it all changed. My father became sick, and I found myself not only alone, but ruling an empire I had all but ignored for most of my life."

He still remembered the pain of those first few weeks, his father's death burning fresh in his heart as politicians and magistrates tried to cajole him with false sympathies. It had made his anger and feelings of isolation worse. He had allowed so much to go, given more power to the council...

"All my lessons seemed so useless." He continued. "I leaned heavily on the council, always trying to do what I thought my father would have wanted. My hatred for the position grew as I felt a puppet in their games."

"What changed?" said Heba eagerly, hanging on Atem's every word.

"Little things." He said. "Overtime I gained more experience, but I still remember a single moment where I made the conscious decision to take control. To be my own man, different from my father. A village had been devastated by a sand storm and I was advised to send minimal aid as they did not trust the woman reporting the event. I still remember her, pleading for me to come see and help her village as those around me told me it was a waste of time."

A smile tugged on Atem's mouth, remembering the shocked faces of his counselors as he had stood up and approached the woman. She had nearly collapsed in fear, no doubt thinking he meant to punish her. Instead he had done something completely different.

"You went with her." Said Heba, catching on. "You went against the council's advice and went to see the village."

"I did" said Atem. "It was then that I realized the position I was in and the ability I had to help. My title was still a burden, but it was also a tool, one I didn't trust anyone else to use with integrity."

Heba gave a small chuckle, some of his customary cheer creeping back. "You know, I always thought it odd." He said. "You are the pharaoh, yet you don't sit upon your throne and demand that others come to you. You are actively involved, coming personally to see your friends in their sick beds, checking on their condition, escorting me…"

"I'm sure my ancestors are appalled." Said Atem, his dry tone indicating how much he cared about their opinion. Atem preferred to be an active ruler, seeing with his own eyes the results of his rule. "It was not easy to go against what everyone had come to accept as normal. I felt inadequate quite often and my decisions are still questioned every day… I'm sure the pressure was similar for Yugi, to complete his task as the Hikari, especially since he didn't have the memories of his family to help him through the hardships."

Heba looked away, his smile slipping from his face. Hopefully he didn't take Atem's words the wrong way, seeing them as an admonishment for not accepting his fate. Whatever Heba's thoughts, the lad kept them to himself.

"We should return to the clinic." Said Atem, allowing the subject to be dropped. "You'll be safest there until we can get you a permanent bodyguard."

Atem moved again to return but-

"Can you come with me?" said Heba.

His voice was so small Atem wondered if it had been his imagination. No, there was that silent plea in Heba's expression. Atem had not misheard. He nodded, unsure where the lad wished to go.

Heba walked forward, passing Atem as he walked through the halls. Atem motioned for the guards to stay back, feeling that something significant was going to happen. He didn't want anyone to intrude on whatever it was Heba was leading him to.

After a few silent turns through the palace, they emerged into a very familiar path leading to the outside. Atem stepped into the gardens, appreciating the gray light cresting over the horizon as it promised the birth of _Ra_. There was an anticipation in the slowly brightening world, a feeling mirrored in his heart as he followed Heba through the grove.

After a final turn, Heba stopped in the middle of the path, his focus on a spot farther down.

Atem came to stand beside him, knowing perfectly well where he was. He was not, however, prepared for what he saw.

Slumped against Atem's favorite tree, as if deeply asleep, was Yugi.

The lad was identical to the boy standing beside Atem. Same hair. Same clothes. Same soft childlike face. Yet he was somehow different. The same, but distinctly separate.

Atem stared, not understanding what he was seeing.

"Heba, what is this…" his voice trailed off. He had turned his eyes from Yugi to see something else even more alarming.

Heba was disappearing.

He was still there, solid in appearance and color, but the edges of his form were blurring. Like paint smeared before it could dry. The lad smiled sadly at Atem, his eyes gray in the growing light.

"I remember my pharaoh." Said Heba. "I've known for a while how I became the Hikari… and how to bring Yugi back."

He rocked back on his heels, the ground crunching beneath his weight as he shifted forward again. "I know you're curious about what happened, and Yugi can't tell you because he doesn't know. Only I do." His eyes flashed to Atem again. "Would you like to hear my story?"

Atem nodded, eliciting a smile from the lad. Heba glanced at Yugi one more time before taking a deep breath.

"You remember what I told you when I woke up?" Said Heba. "I was with my family when My father came home, dark and possessed by a corrupted _Ka_. I didn't understand what was happening, but I do now. Somethings have leaked through the memories…" Yugi grimaced. "He killed my mother and brother, then turned to me. I would have died- should have died. But I was saved by the Hikari.

"He fought with my father, took his _Ka_ and bonded with it. Then he turned to me and... babbled. He was clearly mad, overwhelmed by the _Ka_ he held. It tried to escape but he grabbed me and then-" Heba breathed in sharply, absently massaging his chest. "He transferred the power to me."

Heba gave a shiver, no doubt remembering the experience with no small amount of discomfort. It couldn't have been easy. There was no way that was the proper way for a Hikari to be born. Even the simplest of bonds had words or ceremonies set aside for them to take place.

"That is how you became the Hikari?" said Atem, the accusation clear in his tone. "The previous Hikari just set the powers upon you without any consent or explanation."

"It is." Said Heba. "I don't know why. All I remember was a lot of pain and then darkness. Then the next thing I remember was waking up in your clinic. I do know this however. My memories, everything I am was given up in exchange for the ability to withstand the sudden change. It was the sacrifice I made - he made - to withstand the trauma and become the Hikari."

The lad was becoming more unfocused. The air around him was smeared with the colors of his form as it slowly disappeared further in an uneven pattern. It set an ache in Atem heart, watching this boy leave. He knew it was coming, that Heba would be gone once Yugi returned, but he still didn't like it.

Heba walked forward, his feet no longer making an impression in the sand as he knelt beside Yugi, gazing at him with a complicated expression.

"After the trial, it came to me." he said. "Like a thought from something I had dreamed and I knew that to get my memories back. All I would have to do was wish for them to return." He shook his head. "But I couldn't. I was scared to disappear. There is still a lot that I don't understand, but as I get closer to accepting my fate there is something that I have come to realize and it's that Yugi is… struggling."

Even the tears that fell from Heba's face smeared as he turned to face Atem, pleading with wide amethyst eyes.

"Please my pharaoh." He pleaded "Promise me that you'll look after him. If you do that then I think I can move on. He's in so much pain…"

Atem walked forward, kneeling beside Heba on the other side of Yugi. He didn't have to think twice about his answer.

"I promise you Heba." Said Atem. "I will not forget you, and I will do everything in my power to protect and help Yugi."

And he meant it. Both men had already lost and given up so much to protect Egypt. To help keep the world in balance. He wanted to protect them. To help the lad he had become fond of.

The response seemed to satisfy Heba. His smile softened as light peaked from over the horizon, piercing through Heba's form.

 _"_ _Then I am content."_

He was gone.

Atem hung his head, sending a silent prayer of thanks to the boy's sacrifice.

 _Goodbye Heba._

Someone stirred.

Atem raised his head in time to see Yugi lift a hand to rub his blinking eyes. The servant got to his feet, a movement Atem copied as he watched Yugi flex his hands experimentally.

"Fingers." He said, looking at said appendages. "Toes. Yup got all twenty. Nothing broken, got my nose." Yugi slapped his face comically a few times, a grin sprouting across his features. "I'm all here! Wow now I wasn't expecting that."

Then his attention turned to Atem. The smile managed to widen, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Now you my pharaoh, I did expect."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And for you for your patience. I'm going to try not to wait a month between releases again. That was just mean.**

 **And thank you to those especially wonderful people: Walt-Disney and Anime, Bananarock509, Shinigami Merchant, angiembabe, A-Helping-Hand-of-Fire, TheKingInBoots, SilverWater123, Guildsnake, A random child, (ROFL) Mistoka, Mariatheartist, TheeandThy, and Lulumo. I think this chapter answered a few of your questions... And I was honestly not expecting some of you to dig (Or continue to dig) so far into my story. I assumed I was the only one that did that. lol. If Serenity is in this, than most likely Joey is as well... Most likely. I am allowed to change my plans for no good reason whenever I wish to.  
**

 **I know I've said this, but I wanted to repeat it: This is not a blindshipping fic. I like to call it a bromance fic. Check out my other story if you want awesome fluff and drama.**

 **Peace!**


	26. Too Much Uncertainty

**Thanks so much for reading!**

 **And thank you for your reviews!** **Kichona Cho, Jasmine, Guildsnake, SilverWater123, Mariatheartist, Lulumo, ngiembabe, shinigami Merchant, Mirayessa10, metallicbubbles, A-Helping-Hand-of-Fire, theKingInBoots, CoolerTHEMANPLZ,and nurta liana. Yall are da best! Thank you for those that pointed out confusing things and typos. I posted that without properly looking it over... much like I did this chapter. Dudes... it's 7:30pm and all I want to do is sleep. I'm an old man...woman..**

 **ANyway, super thank you for leaving reviews! Like... it's what keeps me going cause I've got so much crap going on that if I was just writing this for me, at this point I would have stopped. So thank you all for continuing to push me.**

 **Don't worry friends. I have not forgotten to tell you what exactly Atem's trial was. I'm a little like Yugi when it comes to these things. I give little hints, but don't tell you what's actually happening until I feel like it. Woops.**

* * *

The look on the pharaoh's face was worth every risk Yugi had taken to seal away Diabound. That, and it appeared Yugi hadn't been tortured at all. Not a single cut or broken bone on his body. Well, besides the injuries from the previous battle at Kul Elna. Judging by the extent of his healing, he had been out for only a few days. He had returned much quicker than he had expected.

Yugi pressed a finger to his palm, neatly sealing the tissue beneath his wrapping. His previous self probably hadn't appreciated waking up to having a hole in his hand.

As the magic swirled around him, the pharaoh's eyes zeroed in on it, unsurprised and serious. That answered that question.

"I'm guessing you're the one that stopped everyone from gutting me." said Yugi, continuing to heal his many other scabs and bruises. "And that Arthur spilled everything to you."

"He had no other choice." said Atem, who was still watching as if Yugi was an exotic animal that might jump. "I was willing to use the millennium key to access his mind, though I do understand why he kept your identity a secret."

"Of course." said Yugi, nodding to himself. Arthur could have done something to block the key, but it would have had drastic consequences on his soul and body. If he had spilled, it was because Arthur trusted Atem.

The real question lied in how much Arthur had told. No doubt the pharaoh knew that Yugi was the Hikari and the true purpose of his role, but hopefully the information had stopped there. Yugi didn't need any more leaks about his powers or weaknesses.

Yugi finished his last cut, taking a deep breath. He felt much better, his soul and everything neatly in place after that last disaster. He clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth as he peered up at Atem. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I'm honestly not sure where to start." said the pharaoh. "But why were you expecting me when you returned?"

"That's easy." said Yugi. "I know that Mystical Elf -your mother's _Ka_ \- asked you to help me before she dissipated, and you've always been fascinated with who I was. I didn't think you were the type of person that would leave something alone once it caught your atten-"

Something came shooting toward Yugi. He staggered backward, nearly falling as the _Ka_ \- invisible to Atem - wrapped its arms around him as it cried his name in relief. Yugi accepted the embrace with a small sigh, knowing this was inevitable.

"Hi hi, yes I'm sorry to have worried you Sil-"

He was cut off again as more _Ka_ jumped out to hug him. Yugi was soon squashed beneath a mountain of monsters and humanoids, some happy, some crying, and some joining the pile for the heck of it. He fell over onto his back, making a sizeable dent in the ground from the weight.

"Alright. Everyone off!" he roared, shoving at the pile of monsters. He struggled to get away, prying off arms and paws and other strange appendages that reached out to touch him. He rolled out of Marshmellon's weirdly soft body and dashed to the pharaoh, who appeared very confused.

Yugi skidded to a halt, turning to point at the assortment of semi-transparent monsters that now took up the entire gardens.

"Later!" he said, with a great deal of frustration that everyone was ignoring. "I'll talk to you all later, but I swear if you guys crush me again I will silence every one of you."

There was a collective groan from the _Ka_ , disappointed that they had to wait. Many of them pointed out that Yugi would never fulfill on his threat, but blessedly listened and returned to the soul room. Or at least most of them did.

Sil, Celtic and Kuriboh stayed out. Sil was in her usual level five form, fighting back tears. Celtic had his arms crossed, but a small smile played at his lips. Kuriboh bounced twice before jumping at Yugi, who caught him automatically. As they connected, Kuriboh's form solidified, becoming physically apparent in the world.

"Is that what was attacking you?" said the pharaoh, who had observed the scene with raised eyebrows. "Kuriboh?"

"Nah, He's just the one that I can't say 'no' to."

The fluffball, who was _supposed_ to be in his soul room with the others, gave a _'kurriiii'_ of happiness. Obviously the sucker understood the power he had over Yugi. Oh well.

Yugi gave the little thing a through scratching for good measure. The creature wriggled out of Yugi's grip, disappearing into the air along with the other two.

He would have a long talk with them later

"I see." said the pharaoh, who obviously had not _'seen'_ anything. His gaze was still where Kuriboh had disappeared. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I just had a thought. You are adept at healing, are you not?"

"I am."

"Then I must ask you a favor before we speak of anything else." The pharaoh. "One of my friends is in serious condition after having a _Ka_ torn from his soul. He doesn't have much time to live but if you could help him…"

Yugi closed his eyes, breathing in the lines of life. His consciousness reached out, identifying the area around him and those within. His attention fell upon a certain area, full of weakened and sorrowful souls. One soul in particular was on the brink of disappearing.

"Marik." said Yugi, opening his eyes. "Looks like something bad happened to him. And Bakura isn't doing so great either."

Yugi was already halfway across the grove before looking back, noticing the pharaoh hadn't moved. The man was still staring, his thoughts unreadable. Yugi had never met someone with such a natural poker face. It fascinated him.

"Come on." said Yugi, forgetting the fact he was speaking to the current king. "Every second matters if we want to save Marik."

The pharaoh's expression hardened, and the man's longer legs caught up quickly. They strode through the gardens and into the castle, Yugi making sure to stand at least a footstep behind the king. It also served the purpose of allowing Yugi to observe the man.

It was obvious a lot had happened in the short time Yugi had been away. Atem was more comfortable around him. He was still bold and steadfast with perfect posture, where each smile or twerk of his eyebrows felt as if there was deeper meaning behind each action. But he was also less guarded than before. More trusting and open to Yugi, and he could guess why. The wall of Yugi's identity had been breached and Atem hadn't fled from the knowledge. He'd obviously embraced and accepted it. Trusted a part of Yugi that even he didn't know.

Yugi couldn't help a smile growing at this thought, again marveling at how lucky he and Egypt were to have such an incredible pharaoh.

"I should warn you." said Atem, his voice interrupting Yugi's thoughts. "The councilors are aware of what you are. After your stunt in Kul Elna, they discerned that you had to be either the Hikari or the Yami. In order to protect you while you were... your other self, I told the priests and councilors that your memories had been sealed by me."

"A clever move." said Yugi appreciatively. "I'm sure I didn't appreciate that, but it kept the vultures from tearing into me." It also explained why he hadn't been tortured. If they assumed Atem had control over him then it would be harder to touch Yugi. but why was Atem telling Yugi about- oh!

"I must have acted very differently, here." said Yugi, and he carefully changed his bearing. He slouched his shoulders, lowered his eyes and he kept his head bent. His entire aura dampened as his hands came together in a nervous twitch.

"Did I act more like this?" he said.

The pharaoh glanced back at Yugi, his stare sticking. Something flickered behind his eyes.

"You're a too skittish." said the pharaoh, gaze returning to the front. His voice was a touch softer. "Heba was more comfortable walking with me at this point."

"Heba." mused Yugi, "So that was my name."

Atem didn't respond.

They reached the clinic a moment later. Isis was still alone with her brother, eye closed with her forehead pressed against his. She didn't move even as Atem and Yugi entered. It was a picture of grief.

Yugi swept past the pharaoh, hurrying over to Marik. Isis finally opened her eyes as he did so, confusion evident.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, voice sharpened from unbalanced emotions. "And why are you- stop that!"

"If you want your brother to live." Said Yugi, still flicking Marik in the chest and face. "Then I suggest you step back. He doesn't have much time."

He must have shocked her with his candid attitude, no doubt still used to his previously meek nature. Or at least he had probably been meek. It was hard to remember what his personality had been like when he had just become the Hikari.

The woman glanced between Atem and Yugi, understanding clearing her face.

"Is he-?"

"He is." Said Atem. "We've hoping he can save Marik."

Without any hesitation, Isis stepped back to allow Yugi room to work. It signaled both faith and trust in Yugi's abilities. A trust he hadn't earned from her yet. Interesting. Though those that bore the millennium necklace tended to be odd.

Yugi finished his assessments, grimacing as what he found. It wasn't good.

"Alright then." Said Yugi, lacing his fingers together and cracking them. "Let's get to work."

Blue lights spun around Yugi's arm, condensing until they covered his hand in a sheer film. He pressed the hand to Mairk's chest, a soft humming greeting him. Both soul and body were still alive, but weak. It just meant Yugi would have to give them an extra boost to keep them active.

Magic flared. White lights shot into Marik, crisscrossing and covering his soul much like they had Yugi's hand. This time they found breaks. Great fissures of injuries that had weakened and torn his soul almost apart. The light filled in the seams, not fixing the, but giving them stability until they could heal themselves. A splint for the soul.

The light faded, and the room returned to its normal brightness.

Yugi removed his hand and stepped back, traces of magic following him. The moment he moved, Isis was there bedside her brother. She gave him a small shake.

"Marik, can you hear me?" she said, voice breathless. "Marik? Brother… why isn't he waking up?"

"Oh, woops." Said Yugi smacking his forehead. A pair of azure eyes darted to him, their depths turning a shade darker.

"No, it's not bad." Yugi quickly interjected. "I just forgot to give him a jump start." He'd splintered the soul but forgot to give Marik energy.

With a tap on is shoulder, the power flowed into Mairk.

The result was instantaneous. Marik's bolted upright, hand slapping his chest as if he'd been stabbed.

"What was- Ouch, the hell!" said Marik, massaging his ribs in pain. Then his face drained of color. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Yugi danced out of the way, already anticipating Marik's actions as he rolled over and vomited spectacularly all over the floor. That's what happened when you moved too much after something like that.

Isis was by his side, hands trembling even as she rubbed Marik's back. Tears flowed freely as she gently helped Marik, but she was smiling.

"There we go, nice and easy." Said Yugi, helping her lay him back down. The man looked like he'd been left the cook outside in the sands for a few days. His skin was dry and ashen, dark circles under his eyes. They were closed again, his breathing labored.

"He'll need lots of rest." Said Yugi to Isis, pressing a hand to Marik's forehead. "Especially his soul. It's been heavily damaged. My magic can only help the process and act as a brace, but it can't actually reconstruct the soul. The healing will have to come from him so it's important that he doesn't strain himself again, else he could re-open his wounds. In a metaphorical sense."

"I understand." Said Isis. "I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest."

Yugi didn't doubt it. She had hovering-worry-wart plastered all over her face.

Now that Marik was taken care of, it was time for Yugi to give his attention to the other unconscious patient in the room. He moved over to where Bakura lay, the man in a similar state. His soul was tarnished, broken and torn from having his _Ka_ forcefully removed. The difference being that it been a demonized _Ka_ Bakura had been bound to and Yugi had been the one to remove it.

One point against him, and one point for.

Yugi replicated his spell, magic shimmering as it flowed into Bakura. The seams filled with light, merging the broken stitching and cleansing the blemishes. The spell finished and Yugi stepped back.

Bakura began to stir.

His reaction wasn't as extreme as Marik's. His eyes opened slowly, blinking as he tried to focus. His attention finally fell on Yugi.

"Who are you?" said Bakura.

He pushed on his elbows, attempting to sit up. It was the wrong move as he froze a second later, body seizing in pain.

"Lie back down."

Atem had come over, placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder. The assassin did as he was commanded. He was weak, but those sharp eyes were clear as they focused on the king.

"My king." Said Bakura. "You're here… How…how am I still alive?"

"A great many things have happened." Said Atem. "Sufficeth it to say that we were able to save you."

Bakura gave a snort, a bitter grin showing sharp canines. "For now, at least."

A shadow crossed over Atem, but he didn't answer. They both no doubt understood. Bakura had committed an unforgiveable sin. He had attacked the pharaoh with the intention to kill along with other things no doubt. There would likely be no future for this man.

Yugi let out a long exaggerated yawn, massaging the back of his neck.

"Well it's past my bedtime kiddies." Said Yugi, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I'm going to get some shut eye. Maybe sneak some food from the kitchens on the way."

The assassin shifted in his bed to get a look at Yugi.

"I still don't know who you are." He growled. "What is he doing here?"

"He's the one that saved you." Said Atem.

"That little thing?" The skepticism was obvious, clearing saying how much he believed that possibility. "I must be weaker than I thought."

"I promise, you are plenty strong." Grimaced Atem. The king rubbed his arm subtly, a move that did not go unnoticed by Yugi. Nor Bakura by the flickering of his eyes. The king didn't elaborate, changing his attention to Yugi.

"We will speak another time." Said Atem. "I have some more questions I'd like you to answer."

"Naturally." Said Yugi. He was there was a long list ready and waiting.

Yugi technically didn't have any obligation to stay or answer them, other than his own desires. It had been fun stringing Atem along, but he was ready to have another ally in this fight. Especially one so powerful.

"There's one last thing I believe I should mention." Said Atem suddenly. "The Rare Hunters took something else in that attack."

Yugi paused, intrigued by Atem's sudden seriousness. His face had hardened as he adopted a look of…. Sympathy. So it was related to Yugi somehow. Something close to him. Something that would make him personally upset. There were very few things that Atem knew of that could warrant that response, and just as few people…

Yugi connected the dots, eyes widening slightly before narrowing into hard lines.

 _Oh, no they didn't._

"I'm sorry." Said Atem. "But Arthur is gone."

Yugi felt his _Kas_ reactions. He felt the gasp from Sil and the growl from Celtic. He felt the wail from Dryad and the other hundreds of other exclamations from the other hundreds of Kas. His own reaction, however, was different. His soul dampened, closing in on itself to prevent the fire from running free.

Both men were now giving Yugi wary looks. They had probably felt the dip in temperature. Isis certainly had, as he had seen her physically shiver.

Yugi laughed, a short hollow sound that felt louder than it was.

"I guess my room will be lonely tonight." Said Yugi. "My pharaoh. If you'll excuse me for a few days, I need to return something that was taken from me."

"Of course." Said Atem. "I wish you safe travels."

Yugi twirled around, nearly gliding from the room as he hummed to the tune of a funeral march.

* * *

The moment Yugi was left, the room returned to its usual temperature. Atem made a mental note never to mess with Arthur when Yugi was around.

Bakura swore under his breath.

"I thought Mahad was bad." He grumbled. "Seriously, where did that magician come from?"

"He's not a magician." Said Isis. The healer had come over to Bakura, holding a cup to his lips. He awkwardly tried to drink from the cup while mostly laying down. "That was the Hikari."

Bakura choked, spraying his sheets with water. Isis jerked back and Atem grimaced as some flecks fell on him, not appreciating his friend's display.

"You're shitting me right now." Said Bakura, whipping a hand across his mouth and ignoring Isis's deadly glare. " _That's_ the Hikari?"

"You knew he existed?" said Atem, more curious that Bakura hadn't questioned that the Hikari was real. Most assumed it was a fabrication.

"I assume every legend is true." Said Bakura. "It's saved my hide more than once."

It was understandable. When one lived in the shadows like Bakura did, they saw a lot of odd things. A lot of dangerous things as well.

Isis had come back with a fresh cup of water, wisely choosing to keep silent as Bakura drank.

"So, that's the Hikari." Said Bakura as he lay back down. "What kind of messed up shit is going on to bring that monster here?"

"Yugi is not a monster." Said Atem.

Bakura gave Atem a long calculating stare, sizing up what was said as well as what hadn't been said. The stare slackened to incredulity.

"Oh geeze." Said Bakura. "You trust him, don't you?"

Atem held his gaze, letting silence be his answer.

Bakura ground his teeth, turning away so that Atem could no longer see his expression. He could only see the back of Bakura's head. Shaggy white hair covered in dirt and sweat.

Atem looked to Isis, who met his eye before nodding. She left the room without a word, the door closing softly behind her.

The room went silent.

A few minutes passed, neither men speaking as Atem continued to wait, eyes on the back of Bakura's head.

Bakura didn't show emotions like other people. He didn't cry with tears or smile from the heart. He was never completely happy. There was always a gloom or brutality sharpening his features and dampening his stance. But this - refusing to meet Atem's eyes - was the most open display of distress Atem had seen from his friend since meeting him, and he could guess the reason why.

Bakura was angry. He was angry at himself for betraying Atem's trust. He was angry at Atem for trusting someone he himself didn't trust. And he was angry at himself for being angry. He probably felt he had no right to judge who Atem should and shouldn't trust.

Eventually Bakura spoke.

"Did Ryou survive?"

"He did." Said Atem. "As did many of the other captives. The group in Kul Elna has been neutralized."

"Good."

"I cannot blame you for your choice." Said Atem. "Nor do I hold it against you."

Bakura turned to Atem sharply, face drawn into its customary frown.

"My choice?" spat Bakura. "You mean the one that should have gotten everyone killed? I may not remember much of what I did my pharaoh, but I remember enough." Bakura bawled his hand into a fist, face screwed up in anger. "So spare me any of your forgiveness my pharaoh. For I do not deserve it. I would have made the same choice again, even if the worst were to happen."

 _Even if you were to die._

Atem did not miss that unspoken fact. He looked away, unable to reconcile his own feelings of unease.

Bakura's true loyalty was to his family, not the throne. He had thrown his personal feelings aside once to save the kingdom, but he could do it no longer. He was willing to sacrifice Atem to hold on to Ryou. The last remnant of his once great family.

"I did not say I forgave you." Said Atem quietly. "As you have not forgiven me of my decision, I am sure."

He lifted his head.

Bakura was there to meet his gaze.

"At least we now know where our loyalties lie."

His gaze remained steady, unrepentant as they came to a mutual agreement. A mutual anger and trust toward one another. They knew what the other deemed to be most important to them. They could trust in that at least.

"So what happens now?" said Bakura. "You get your little Hikari to heal me only to kill me on your own time, or-" Bakura's face twisted into a grin. "To see what I know and then do away with me?"

"I have the final say on your punishment." Said Atem. "I _am_ the pharaoh."

"They all want to see my head roll, don't they?" said Bakura, giving a hard laugh. It turned into a cough a second later as he grimaced. "Hell, it might be worth living through whatever hell you give me just to see their faces. I bet that prissy priest wants to set his claws into me personally."

Bakura shifted in his sheets, getting more comfortable. Atem could tell he was starting to wane. No doubt he was exhausted.

"Your sentence may be better depending on what you can tell us." Said Atem. "That group, the Rare Hunters attacked the palace while you were out. Aknadin has betrayed us."

"Shit." Growled Bakura. "You're not doing so well when it comes to friends my pharaoh. I'm surprised you can trust anyone."

Bakura sighed, as if annoyed with everything. It was a habit Atem had picked up a long time ago.

"I'll tell you what I can." Said Bakura. "I learned a good deal about their locations and leaders. Much of it was from when I was compelled with that fake rod... That thing was an abomination..."

"Do you know where they acquired it?" said Atem. This was a point he was especially interested in.

Bakura sneered. "Even worse, I can tell you how they were made. And it's not very pretty."

* * *

Atem waited until the afternoon to hold the next council meeting. He had stayed up much of the night with Bakura, talking and thinking through everything they had learned. It had probably been his last private conversation with the man. No matter what happened next, Bakura would not be a part of it.

 _At least not officially._ Thought Atem. He refused to let go of such a valuable asset. If all went as Atem hoped, he could keep Bakura as an unofficial informant on information outside of the palace. A very unofficial informant. No one else could know about the communication, mostly to save Bakura from getting murdered by them. No one showed any sign of happiness at hearing that Bakura was awake.

They were seated in the throne room like usual, those three empty seats a reminder of the damages that had already been done. Bakura, Marik and Aknadin, all gone in varying degrees. At least Marik would return once he was deemed well enough to do so.

"He should have just died in his sleep and made it easier on all of us." Said Seto coldly.

"Do not be hasty." Said Shimon patiently. "He may know something that can help us. I'd rather not have anymore surprises."

No. None of them would. There was a definite air of uncertainty around them created by Aknadin's betrayal. Each person was scrutinizing the other, wondering if another one of their party would betray the kingdom.

Their suspicious weren't unfounded. Two men had already switched sides. It wasn't impossible to think there could be more.

Atem grimaced, realizing this needed to be addressed first.

"My friends." Said Atem solemnly. "We have all experienced the sting of betrayal these past weeks. It is hard to believe that someone we all knew and trusted could do such a thing, but it has happened, there is no denying it"

He looked at each member of the group, expression firm as he held their gaze individually. He wanted them to see the conviction behind his next words.

"It would be easy to let these experiences color our view going forward." He said. "To point the blame and suspect one another. I implore you not to fall prey to such trivial emotions. We now have a face for our enemy. Do not waste time chasing after imaginary ones."

"But my king," said Shimon, hesitant to speak up. "We cannot deny that it is possible Aknadin was not alone. One of us may be secretly harboring ill intentions toward the others."

The others murmured in agreement, some exchanging glances. More than one hand was discreetly reaching for their item.

Atem drummed his fingers on his throne, knowing this would not be solved so easily.

"What do you suggest then Vizier?" said Atem.

"Another millennium trial my king." Said Shimon. "Each bearer had to go through a trial when they obtained their item, but they have not had one since. I do not believe Aknadin betrayed us until after he received his Millennium eye. It may be similar for any other spy."

Which proved a heart could be changed even after possessing the item. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"A good idea, but I do not think it would work." Said Shada. "The trial would be incomplete without the eye, and as the enemy has proven to possess fake replica's, they may also know how to best the items."

"Or there may be more than one present that has switched sides." added in Mahad. "No, the millennium trial is not an option."

"Are there any other suggestions?" said Atem.

No one spoke, eying each other warily. There truly was no easy solution, but it was a problem they constantly faced. The possibility of double crossing or malicious intent was a constant in politics and in life.

"Then we will proceed as normally." Said Atem. "If you have concerns or sensitive items of business you feel should be kept quiet, bring the issue directly to me. But please, I ask you not to clutter my time with facts that should be addressed here."

He didn't have time or the patience for all their idle suspicions. He trusted these councilmen – and woman when including Isis. At least to a certain point. He wouldn't have them on his council otherwise.

"While we're on the subject." Said Atem. "Have we learned anything else concerning Aknadin?"

"Not much my king." Said Mahad. "Though I think it is sufficient to say his plans involved the Hikari since he went after the lad. It's possible that was why this attack even happened."

"Explain your reasoning." Said Atem.

"Think about it my pharaoh." Said Maha. "Didn't this attack seem sloppy to you? Especially considering the knowledge Aknadin would have about the palace. How were we able to resist an attack against a group with fake items without any time to prepare? They failed to acquire any of our items, which seemed to be their main goal. The only thing they succeeded in taking were several _Ka_ from the Hall of Shadows, Marik's _Ka_ and some insignificant artifacts. That means they either had some bad intel, or the attack wasn't properly planned."

"You're talking about the Hikari's sealed memories." Said Seto, catching on. "You think Aknadin saw it as an opportunity and attacked?"

"It's my theory." Said Mahad. "Where is the lad anyway?"

"He is still in the clinic." said Isis. "The pharaoh felt he would be safer there than in his quarters."

Atem sent Isis his silent thanks even as she glared at him discreetly. Yugi was obviously not in the clinic, still gone chasing after Arthur.

Atem hoped to keep that fact quiet until the lad had returned. It was a precaution, not because he didn't trust his councilmen, but because he didn't trust the information to stay secret. He didn't need everyone learning the Hikari was gone. That would be the same as admitting Yugi's memories had returned. That was one headache Atem didn't want to bother with right now, especially when it could be avoided.

"Is it a good idea to have him so near Bakura?" said Karim. "I feel uneasy about the proximity."

"Both men are secured within their own quarters." Said Isis smoothly. "I take guarding my charges seriously Councilman."

Karim grimaced in understanding. Isis's fierceness when it came to her charges was legendary. No one messed with her once someone was under her care.

"I believe Mahad has a point." Said Shimon, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "About the Hikari I mean. Aknadin did personally go to retrieve him. It is certainly something to consider."

"For what purpose, we cannot guess." Said Karim. "I have another question concerning this." he turned to Isis. "Understand I ask this as merely a curiosity, not an accusation." He added. "Why did you not foresee this attack sooner?"

"You heard of my vision being manipulated, did you not?" said Isis.

"I did. I was hoping you had discovered more information as to why."

"I haven't." she said sadly. "In fact, I feel as if my abilities are failing me. With each day, the future is becoming harder to read."

"Wonderful." Grumbled Seto. "Not only have we lost the power of the eye, but the necklace is failing as well."

Karim gave Seto a stern look, silently reprimanding him for his insensitivity. Isis just held her head high in response, eyes blazing.

"Let us concentrate on what we do know." Said Atem before a fight could break out. "I have some more information after talking with Bakura."

That succeeded in changing their attention. They were each giving Atem varying looks of annoyance and concern.

"My pharaoh." Said Mahad seriously. "I know that Bakura was coerced into bonding with Diabound, but I would have felt much better hearing you had an escort when speaking with him."

Technically he had, in the form of an unconscious Marik. Atem doubted the councilmen would have accepted that answer. Instead he waved away their concerns.

"What is done has passed." Said Atem. "Because of it, the man was free to speak to me about his findings. Let us not dwell on what can't be changed."

No one objected to his request, mostly because they knew it would have wasted time. Atem did as he wanted with or without their permission.

"Some of what we spoke about we had already learned from those we captured." Said Atem. "But there were a few pieces we hadn't known. Like the location of their main lair. It appears a lot of activity is originating from Cairo."

"Cairo." Said Seto thoughtfully. "It makes sense. Aknadin was traveling upstream when he fled. We already knew they had some correspondence there, correct?"

"Indeed, as well as other shadow rifts."

"If we know the location of their base, we can cut the group off at its source." Said Mahad. "Destroying it mayl cause the other portions to splinter and die off."

"Perhaps." Said Atem. "But that is not the only thing. Based on what Azech said, it appears the group was planning something big in Cairo the next months."

"Next month." Said Karim, hand to his chin in thought. "Isn't The Banishing of Chaos during that time?"

"It is." Said Atem, glad someone else had reached this conclusion. It had been his first thought as well. "I have to travel to Cairo because of the festival anyway. It is a good excuse to enter the city without them leaning we have discovered their lair."

"A happy coincidence." Said Karim. "Or maybe not. Do you think they mean to use the festival in some way? Or use the crowd to cause chaos?"

"I do not know." Said Atem. "except that it will involve a great number of _Ka_. Of that, Bakura was certain."

Seto cursed, no doubt seeing the long list of issues that could arise. Continuing the festival without exposing the public to the possibility of attack was impossible. But they had to hold it, there was no way around it.

"That's going to be a whole other set of issues." Said Mahad. "Karim, you are in charge of overseeing that, correct?"

"I am." He said. "but if it becomes a case of national security, I'm going to need more assistance."

"You will have it." Said Atem. "Speak to the captain and other priests to determine the best course of action."

"I'll report on my efforts in the next meeting."

Atem nodded, bringing his thoughts to the next things Bakura had told him. The one that weighed heavily on his heart due to its proximity.

"There is one more pressing issue I wanted to bring to your attention." Said Atem. "Bakura learned how the fake items were made."

"How?" said Seto eagerly, leaning forward with anticipation. He wasn't the only one. Each councilman was listening earnestly, even Shada showing outward signs of curiosity. They had all come to realize how little they knew about the items they wielded and their origins. An astonishing fact considering they could not be older than a century based on the records.

"Through a certain sacrifice." Said Atem, closing his eyes in pain. "The ultimate sacrifice. The men and women captured by the Rare Hunters were slaughtered in droves to create each one."

It was horrible, not only because of the barbaric act of killing innocents, but because of what it implied. That if the fake items were made in such a manner, it was possible their own real items had been created the same way.

Never had Atem felt the weight of the puzzle around his neck as he did when he had heard Bakura's words. To think that his Millennium item may have been made through the murder of innocents… He'd had to resist throwing the thing from his neck in a fit of rage.

What message did it send to his people when these abominations signified authority, purity in heart and the ability to judge in the name of the gods? The problem was that it couldn't. Atem couldn't in good conscious, believe that the items were the symbol of justice. A symbol of his authority. For what king condoned murder for the sake of power?

 _Too many._ Thought Atem, thinking of the past and his ancestors. No, he was not ignorant of the assassinations and lives claimed for the sake of the crown. Even Atem's own hands were not clean. But he had held onto the puzzle as a support. A sign that though he was not perfect, he still held the right to wield his power. Now, that stability was gone and Atem had nothing to replace it.

He opened his eyes, seeing much of what he had expected. Anger. Fear. An overall desire to deny what had been heard and the possible implications.

"What are you saying my pharaoh?" said Mahad, eyes wide. "Did you suspect that the true millennium items were made in the same way?"

Seto shot to his feet, palms pressed into the table as he leaned over.

"That's preposterous!" said Seto. "Those fake items were created from an incomplete spell. There's no way our own were created the same way."

"But we cannot dismiss the possibility." Said Atem. "I'm not saying that we should condemn our own items. We need their power, regardless of their origins. I just wished to inform you of the possibility. Any that wield these items should not be ignorant of their origins if it were true. I've had enough surprises in the last couple of weeks as it is."

The group fell silent, none of them looking Atem in the eye. Seto was still standing, fists trembling where they rested on the table.

Each wielder would need time to reconcile the connection they had with their items. Atem knew he would. The thought of using his puzzle still made him sick.

With one last click of the tongue, Seto dropped into his seat. Based on the way he crossed his arm and leaned back, the man had already recovered from the news. So had the others. The priest's movement had signified the end of their contemplation. The end of their inner battle. They were prepared to move forward with the knowledge they had been given, bitter though it was.

"The last thing I wish to address tonight it Bakura's fate." Said Atem. "I suggest that we hold the trial tomorrow morning."

"If that is what you wish." Said Mahad evenly. "Though the outcome should be obvious."

"Should it?" said Atem, voice just as carefully even. "Perhaps it is. Either way, we will hold the trial and I shall deliver the punishment _I_ deem appropriate."

 _'Which should be death._ ' Was written on everyone's faces.

 _Yes, it should be._ Atem internally agreed. It would all depend on tomorrow. On what Bakura said and what he didn't say. If he wasn't civil, Atem might be forced to sentence Bakura to death, or risk upsetting his own authority.


	27. Bakura's Sentence

**Thank you all for your reviews! Guest, WhitheredNyux, A random child, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, A-Helping-Hand-of-Fire, Sunrise flame, Shinigami Merchant, Guildsnake, Guest 2, Mariatheartist and angiembabe. You guys are wonderful! Though man, I guess last chapter was boring. It's 'cause it was plot details heavy. I hate those chapters but they're necessary. blah.  
**

 **Anyway, you guys will get your answers on the trials in this chapter. Yay for bromance.**

 ** _(No more horribly long chapters! I refuse! asdfa sfdasd$$%f!)_**

 **Now enjoy. :)**

* * *

Bakura felt horrible.

Every muscle in his body wanted to do nothing but unravel and contract to a comfortable length. They ached with a tiredness that originated form his soul, starched thin and aching. Small tremors ran through his whole body from the strain of just siting. His stomach gnawed at his insides from weeks without food. His hunger had been sated briefly the previous day, but it had only served to renew the feeling of hunger with a vengeance. His head swam, and every so often the edges of his vision would darken as he almost passed out.

To say he felt horrible couldn't really sum up the extent of his fatigue. It would be better to use a different word.

Bakura felt like _shit_.

That was more accurate.

He was suddenly jerked forward by the band around his neck. He nearly fell, just managing to stay on his feet. The guard tugging the chain didn't bother checking to make sure Bakura was up. Based on his treatment of Bakura, he wouldn't have minded dragging the traitor to the pharaoh's throne.

Much of what passed was a blur as Bakura concentrated on following the tugging of his chain. He ground his teeth against the pain as he stayed upright, refusing to show how weak he felt. How much he wanted to lay down and sleep. Isis had had a fit when the council had ordered him into the cells to wait for his trial.

Fool woman. He was a criminal. The dungeons were where convicts belonged.

Sounds started to change. The humming of voices grew louder, and Bakura knew he was almost there. He could just make out the blur of white and gold standing out among the throngs of people all there to see watch the show as a previous councilman was put on trial.

More bleeding fools.

He was directed past the thick of it, suddenly no longer feeling the tugging of his leash.

Pain erupted on the back of his legs, and Bakura quickly fell onto his knees. He breathed deeply, head down as it swam from the sudden change in elevation. He recognized the golden tiled floor as it came in and out of focus.

He was in the throne room.

He could imagine the scene, having witnessed many like it before. A single criminal, bound by the neck as they knelt in the center. The sides and backs of the room would be packed, prime areas set aside for the nobles interested in watching. Each noble would be comfortably settled among the pillars, judging unmerciful eyes set on the criminal in the center. The criminal that was now Bakura.

The pharaoh must be in front of him, surrounded by those select few who were assigned to pass judgement. A spot Bakura used to occupy on occasion.

The blood rushing through his ears calmed and he was finally able to hear. It sounded like Priest Seto.

"-son against the kingdom of Egypt. He snuck into the king's chambers under the cover of night and attempted to kill him. The prisoner later led a group of rebels against the king and his men in Kul Elna in yet another attempt to assonate the king. The council is aware that the accused was under the influence of both a corrupted _Ka_ , and a magical item that controlled his mind."

Here Seto paused, and Bakura closed his eyes, recognizing the man's habit.

Seto began again, but his voice was slower, strained from the excursion of attempting not to yell. The young priest still had much to learn about controlling his temper.

"The council is also aware that the prisoner chose to take on this corrupted _Ka_." Seto spat. "That by doing so, he would fall under our enemies thumb and turn against his king. For this, he stands accountable for his actions."

The buzzing of the crowd grew louder, the humid air humming with hot anger. Bakura kept his eyes closed, shutting himself off from the world around him. He had made peace with his actions the moment he had accepted th corrupted _Ka_.

 _As long as Ryou is safe._ As long as his last living relative lived, Bakura didn't care.

"Prisoner." Said another voice. It was Mahad. "You stand to be judged before your pharaoh, king of Egypt and son of Ra. Do you have any final words or appeals to be made before he determines your fate?"

Words? Appeals? As if Bakura would plead for his life. The king knew Bakura's heart, and he wasn't apologizing for it.

"None." Said Bakura.

The muttering grew angrier. He smirked as he imagined Preist Seto's face as well as the rest of the councils. They had probably expected Bakura to apologize or beg for the king to spare his life. Bakura wouldn't give them either satisfaction.

"Then…" said Mahad. "The king will now-"

Mahad cut himself short.

Bakura opened his eyes, confused. Why had Mahad stopped?

He raised his head, ever so slightly to examine his surroundings from the edges of his vision. It looked like… the pharaoh was saying something to Mahad. The councilor nodded before motioning to the side of the room.

Someone was escorted out from the cluster of people, and Bakura couldn't help turning completely, eyes widening.

 _What in Ra's name was Ryou doing here?_

The boy looked better, much better than the last time Bakura had seen him inside Kul Elna. His body and hair was clean, face rounded from consistent meals. It would have been refreshing to see if the boy wasn't currently walking up to Bakura to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Bakura. "Go back. Don't get yourself involved in this."

Ryou sent Bakura a sad grimace, but didn't turn away. He stood beside Bakura, hands fidgeting before him.

"I said leave, you bleeding-" but Bakura was cut off as the guard tugged on his collar.

"Silence." Boomed out Atem's voice. "We will let the witness speak."

The witness? Oh no…

"Thank you, my pharaoh." Said Ryou, his voice trembling. "I was present when the man, Azech forced the corrupted _Ka_ onto Bakura."

"You say forced." Said Seto. "Did he not choose to bond with the _Ka_ in order to save your life?"

"He may have." Said Ryou. "But never out loud."

Anger erupted into Barkua's heart. This boy! Why was he changing the story? Bakura had agreed to bond to the _Ka_ vocally. He had taken it on himself and Ryou had seen the whole thing, so why…

"What do you mean by saying this?"

"That my uncle never chose to bond with the _Ka_." Continued Ryou. "It was forced upon him. It was only possible because for a moment, he wavered in his heart, but he never intended to betray his king."

Bakura jerked up, nearly fainting from the sudden movement. He opened his mouth to protest, but another wave of nausea made him double over.

 _No, no no! He wouldn't._ Thought Bakura, desperately trying to collect himself enough to talk. He struggled, raising his eyes to examine the person he assumed was responsible for this plan. For there was no way Ryou could have come up with it himself.

What met him were the eyes of the perpetrator. The one that Bakura had betrayed. The one that wore a triumphant smirk, one of victory.

Against his will, small trembles of laughter shook Bakura's chest. They grew until he was laughing without restraint, the humorless sound overshadowing all the other voices. He ignored everyone around him as well as the insistent tugging from the guard for him to shut up.

He couldn't help it. The king had outsmarted him. At this point, Bakura couldn't correct Ryou's story, not without proving the boy to be a liar. And lying to the pharaoh in a trial such as this was grounds for death. It meant Bakura wouldn't correct the boy or else he wouldn't be the only one sentenced to death.

"The boy speaks true my pharaoh." Said Bakura, lolling his head to one side as he grinned without restraint at the king. "I may not have spoken the words, but in my heart, I betrayed you. I allowed myself to waver and the darkness took over."

"Yet you still hadn't made a choice." Said the king. "A choice you may not have made."

 _Liar, you know I would have made the same choice._

But Bakura wouldn't correct him. Ryou was now tied to this trial. If Bakura went down, then what would Ryou's fate be? Who would take care of him?

He had to admit, it was a good play. The king knew Bakura would chose his kin over the pharaoh, so he had used that knowledge to save Bakura's life.

What a soft pharaoh.

"Why have you not made this point previously." Hissed Seto. "Or is this lad lying to save your life?"

"Does it really matter?" Said Bakura, still giggling. "The fact is that I turned on my king. Whether I allowed myself to be controlled or was forced to do so, my fate is pretty much the same. I betrayed my king, and I refuse to shirk the consequences of those actions."

The crowd's noise increased again, debating this new piece of information. Bakura was less concerned of their opinion and more concerned about his nephew. The sleeve of Bakura's shirt gave a soft tug, indicating that Ryou had reached for him. Bakura shut his mouth to prevent the rest of his speech from flowing out, one that was sure to get him killed.

 _For you, Ryou. I will betray even my pride._

The king rose, the movement causing a stir in the audience. It was silenced as Atem shot out a hand, cutting into the conversation like a knife. All went silent. Atem was in command.

His hand lowed slowly, still possessing the entire room's attention. He took that attention without apology, for he was the king.

"Bakura." Said the pharaoh. "You have served on our council for years. I know you, and I know your pride. You would consider the failing of a heart equal to the wavering of one's own allegiance."

It was true. Bakura did not separate the two, for it was your heart and thoughts that eventually lead to actions. A seed of anger had been planted after Kul Elna, which was what had allowed this whole betrayal to happen. Bakura had every reason to believe they were one and the same.

"I do your majesty." Said Bakura.

"But I do not." Continued the pharaoh. "I wish for you to tell me, once and for all. Did you verbally agree to bond with the _Ka_ , or did they attack your heart as it wavered?"

This was it. The moment where Bakura sealed his fate. He could either tell the truth and die along with Ryou, or live and save them both.

There was no question.

"They attacked my heart, my pharaoh."

The noise returned. The onlookers whispered and made their own conclusions, everyone enjoying the spectacle. Bakura himself was enjoying the look on priest Seto's face. He had been right. It _was_ priceless!

"Then I will pronounce your sentence." Said Atem. "You will receive 43 lashings. One for each soldier that died that day. You will then be banished, you name stricken from our records and tongues. You are no longer welcome in my kingdom. So let it be written, so let it be done."

Hands roughly pulled Bakura to his feet. He ignored them, nearly laughing again.

His punishment… at least it wasn't death by impalement, but with how weak he was now, it was likely he would die from the pain and blood loss. The axe would have been a kinder sentence than the whip. But Bakura would endure it. He would, not for his own life, but for his nephew's. There was a chance he would survive, and it was that small chance that both he and the pharaoh were banking on.

* * *

It was without any pleasure that Atem watched as Bakura was strapped to the whipping post. He knew Bakura may die, but it was his only alternative. The lashings were the almost equivalent to death, and that was what the nobles expected. Even with Ryou's testimony, Bakura had to pay for his crimes. It would have satisfied no one to watch him walk without any form of punishment.

That included his own councilors. More than one man looked unhappy to see that Bakura would live.

"I must voice my objection to his sentence." Said Seto, "I believe the boy was lying. Bakura should die for his actions."

At least Seto had the decency to not make a scene. The only people that were close enough to hear were Mahad, Karim and Shimon. The rest of the council were still in the separate area, ready with the crowd to observe Bakura's punishment.

"I am surprised Priest Seto." Said Atem. "I didn't think you had that much confidence in Bakrua's stamina."

"He's a roach." Grumbled the priest. "He'll live. I don't have to watch to know that. He's determined to save his own skin."

It wasn't his own skin Bakura was saving.

Ryou was at the edge of the platform, looking as if he might jump out at any second to defend Bakura. Atem hoped the lad didn't. He'd explicitly told Ryou not to as he'd have to punish them both the same if he did. He didn't want to shed a drop more of that family's blood.

Atem was glad the plan worked. He had thought of it last night. Using Bakura's loyalty against him. It might not have worked as the man could still have been disrespectful and caused enough of a scene to warrant death alone. But Bakura had blessedly held his temper. Atem's gamble had been worth it.

 _Sorry my friend, I couldn't let you die yet._

The executor walked out, knotted whip in hand as he circled around Bakura. The crowd jeered and called, waiting to watch the blood flow.

Atem indicated for the man to start, and the executioner raised his whip. It descended with a crack on Bakura's back, the sound echoing.

Atem tightened his grip on the railing from where he stood, watching as Bakura body was already trembling from the strain. He counted each crack of the whip.

 _One… two…. three…_

* * *

 _"Master, why did you stop?"_

Yugi stood a few miles away from the edge of Cairo. He could make out individual houses from this distance. It wasn't midday yet, and the streets were hazy with the outline of people. He could feel the life bustling through the city even with the less populated outer rim.

 _So close…_

Yugi raised a hand, holding it at eye level, palm out.

"There's a spell right here." Said Yugi, in answer to Sil's question. "If I pass through this barrier, it will alert someone that I'm here."

 _"So?"_ said Sil, the _Ka_ coming out. She was barely visible with the hot sun shining through her transparent form. _"Who cares if they know you're here?"_

Yugi hung his head, internally cursing the gods for giving him such a dense _Ka_ to haunt him.

 _"I'm not dense!"_ shouted Sil, who was pouting. _"And I know you didn't hide your thoughts on purpose. You're such a bully master. You should be grateful that I've put up with your lackadaisical attitude for so long. Don't leave Arthur to rot because you don't want to bother bursting your way through people!"_

"Celtic!" said Yugi, desperately pointing at Sil. "Explain. I don't have the patience for this!"

 _"You have too much patience master."_ Said Celtic, the humanoid coming out as requested. _"Admittedly, you have a great deal less when it comes to Silent Magician."_

 _"Stop encouraging him and just tell me what he's thinking."_ Said Sil. _"Seriously, the last thing he needs is more encouragement."_

 _"Agreed."_ Said the stiff _Ka. "If master has stopped, it means he can't pass through or destroy the barrier without the caster being notified."_

 _"Again, I see no problem."_ Huffed Sil, impatient. Then it hit her, one visible eye widening. _"Wait a minute…"_

"Looks like you finally caught on." Said Yugi, who was walking on the edge of the spell. His eyes shimmered the same color as the barrier, a vibrant violet that pulsed with the beat as his heart. Yugi was careful not to touch any of the seamless magic that stretched invisible in a perfect dome over the city.

He stopped, knowing that it would be pointless to look for any holes. The barrier was perfect.

"There are few people – or creatures in this world that know magic centered directly toward the Yami or Hikari." Said Yugi. "And each one is not a force I should charge in against recklessly."

Especially with his soul as it was. His respite had helped… but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't still crippled. Diabound was still taking so much energy to subdue even now.

 _"Could they not have learned this from Arthur?"_ said Sil. _"He would know spells like this, wouldn't he?"_

"He would." Said Yugi, "But they haven't had him long enough to break him. If they have broken him, then that's just another reason why we don't want to charge in blind."

It would also alert their enemy that Yugi had gotten his powers back. There was no way he could have come here so quickly unless that was the case.

He could feel the other monsters inside of him shifting, many of them with worry. Most of them were fond of Author and hated the inevitable direction this conversation was going.

 _"What do we do?"_ said Sil quietly.

Yugi turned around, summoning Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress's wings to sprout from his back.

"We go back." Said Yugi. "I can't do anything for Arthur as I am now."

 _"Then... are we going to bond with a Yami?"_ She sounded timidly hopeful. _"Surely one of those men will do as your Yami."_

"No." said Yugi. "We're going to find me a different Yami. None of those three will work."

Yugi launched into the air, hurrying back toward Thebes. He'd return as he promised, answer some questions, get some answers of his own… and go from there. Hopefully he would be able to find a Yami before Arthur was killed. Or worse.

The thought made Yugi increase his pace, heaving a sigh in annoyance.

Seriously, he was staring to get annoyed with how busy Egypt kept him. Why did couldn't people just stop plotting death and destruction for one damn decade?

* * *

It was dark by the time Atem returned to his chambers. He was tired, wanting nothing more than to lie in a large bath with his scented soaps. He felt dirty after watching Bakura being whipped, even past unconsciousness.

Through the god's graces, Bakura had lived. He had managed to come around as they pulled him from the stake, Ryou pushing everyone aside to help. The two had left immediately after. Gone, never to come back.

At least not officially.

Atem reached his rooms, sliding in without letting any of his servants in to help. He needed time to think, and having them around fussing over his clothing and apparel would be a distraction.

He crossed through the room, unclasping his crown as he went. It slipped off and he placed it on its stand. His other jewelry accompanied it soon after. He sighed as each weight left him, unclasping his cloak as well. He hesitated, hand on the chain holding the puzzle. It gleamed innocently in the low light, but Atem knew it was far from innocent.

With a growl, he pulled the item from his head, setting it with his crown. Now in only in his white long tunic and sword belted to his side, Atem walked to his balcony.

He inhaled the scent of the night, dry air soothed by the cool brush of the wind. In the dim light, he could just make out individual leaves from the trees brushed the landing of his balcony, giving him some privacy from those directly below.

Atem leaned against the balcony, a small smile coming to his face. When he was little, those trees had been his route of escape without alerting his guards. His father had eventually learned to place guards at the bottom to discourage him.

 _How things change_. Thought Atem. He still fantasized leaving these walls, but not to escape his duties. It would be to take action, to stop standing still and take command of the events that surrounded.

In that way, he would always be envious of Bakura. The man was no longer tied by any social duties. No more long meetings. No more placating stuffy nobles. He was free to affect the world as he saw fit.

It was a desirable position in many ways, and there was another person who also had that same freedom. Someone else that could also act without being tied down by social expectations.

There was a soft rustle, then a muted thump behind him.

Atem turned quickly, hand going for his sword. He relaxed as he recognized the person sending Atem a light glare.

"Your guards are worthless." Said Yugi with a huff of annoyance. "I climbed all the way up here without being detected by a single one."

"As if they could have stopped you." Said Atem with some level of amusement. It was good to see the lad again. He looked well, though he was still shirtless and in his old battered shendynt. His hair was more wild than usual, no doubt from hours spend flying across the desert sands. It added to the high energy he emitted. An energy that always managed to suck Atem into his pace.

"That's not the point my pharaoh." Scoffed Yugi. "I didn't use any magic and made it here undetected. If I can do it, then so can your enemies."

"I'll be sure to tell the guards to _look up_."

The answer seemed to satisfy Yugi, whose face returned to his normal relaxed smile. Atem was glad to see him, even if he hadn't expected him back this soon.

"Did you find Arthur?" said Atem.

"I didn't." said Yuugi, walking forward and plopping down on the floor. He leaned against the balcony, eyes closing as he gave a tired sigh. "I was able to follow them up to a certain point but then… I couldn't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Said Yugi with a grimace. "that they're aware of me."

Though Yugi didn't elaborate, Atem could guess what he meant. The group knew Yugi would follow so they had set plans to interfere. If it had succeeded, it either meant the Rare Hunters were stronger than Atem had anticipated and they had been able to fight with Yugi, or they had knowledge on how to counter the Hikari's magic. Atem wasn't sure which possibility was worse.

"Do you think this attack had something to do with you?" said Atem, remembering his conversation with the council.

"Most certainly." Said Yugi. "I'm just not sure who it is or why. I have some theories but I can't be certain of anything except that I'm a part of their plans." His eyes opened and they flickered next to him as if he could see something. They hardened for a millisecond before he shook his head.

 _He must be speaking with his Ka._ Atem was now able to recognize Yugi's wondering gaze for what it was; a moment of distraction as his monsters conversed within him. It was odd for someone to converse with their _Ka_ as often as Yugi did. Though after hundreds of years, those _Ka_ were probably constants in Yugi's life that no other could provide. They probably knew Yugi better than any human could.

"It explains why they took Arthur." Said Atem, looking back out across the landscape. Even from this height, he could barely see over the tops of his palace walls, hiding the outside world from view. "Does he know anything that could be dangerous to you?"

"He does."

"…What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing." Said Yuugi, stretching his arms above his head. His muscles strained at the movement, a content smile on his face as he relaxed again. "There's no use worrying about it now. If they managed to get anything out of him, I'll deal with the consequences later."

The ease of which Yugi dismissed his friend's dilemma was disturbing, especially after his earlier display at hearing the news. The two had to be close, considering that Arthur knew so many of Yugi's secrets. There couldn't be too many people that could claim that. No. The lad was adept at hiding things. There was no way Yugi didn't care.

It reminded Atem how well the lad could hide things when he wished to.

"How did the meeting with the council go?" said Yugi. "Find out anything interesting?"

"A few things." Said Atem, allowing the topic to shift. "We know that the rare hunters are operating out of Cairo. They're planning something huge with _Ka_ in the next few months and we suspect it has something to do with the Banishing of Chaos. The festival will bring in more people and it would be a perfect time to cause mayhem, if that is their goal."

Which they still were unsure of what that was. It was maddening to fight a group without knowing what Atem needed to defend and what to attack.

"Hmm, makes sense." Said Yugi, possibly understanding more than Atem did of the situation. "Anything else?"

"There were a few other things." Said Atem, "More rifts have been found in the area, local platoons are having more problems with The Valley of the Damned, crime rates have increased… and Bakura told us how the fake items were made."

Out of everything, he was having trouble reconciling the possible implications of this last fact. The thought of countless of souls being slaughtered to bring power to the items… It made him sick. He could no longer claim ignorance to their origin. Whatever the choice he made regarding them, he made it with a perfect knowledge of their origins.

"I'm unsure what to do." he said. "How can anything good come from something so terrible?".

The confession came easily. Atem knew the Hikari would not see the action as a weakness or an opportunity to exploit. He glanced back into his room, able to sense the item resting on the night stand. He could barely look at the thing.

"Is that what you chose to focus on?" said Yugi as if it didn't matter. "It happens more often that you would think my pharaoh."

Yugi's smile was wide as he placed his chin in his palm, elbows resting on his knees. Violet eyes were literally sparkling as they focused on Atem.

"Things change all the time." He continued. "Things that start out good can turn bad, and things that are bad can turn good. The Millennium items were made using pure souls though an act of pure evil. Both good and bad reside within. Because of this, they reflect the soul of the one who wields them and enhances whichever path you chose to follow."

Of course Yugi knew about the items. Atem should have guessed. At least Atem knew now. That the essence of the items was decided by Atem and his council.

He pondered Yugi's words. Even knowing that the items weren't inherently evil was a small comfort. It still felt wrong using something that had cost the lives of so many people. Yet he needed them. Their power was essential in the fight against the Rare Hunters. Especially since Aknadin still had one of the items.

How had the man changed so much? How could they be sure others wouldn't follow, letting the darkness and lust for power change their hearts?

"I wouldn't fret too much about it." Said Yugi, as if he could guess what Atem was thinking. "People change all the time. You'd be surprised how quickly. Women fall in and out of love, friendships are destroyed because of one grudge, and men change when they feel the rush power can give them. Nothing changes a person as much as power does. It can happen over years or in an instant. Either way, nothing stays the same and you'll just drive yourself mad trying to stop it."

The sudden seriousness grabbed Atem's attention. Anytime Yugi was serious put Atem on guard. The Hikari's eyes were distant, no doubt reminiscing past experiences.

His mood bounced back a moment later, grinning at Atem.

"In that sense, you are an enigma." Said Yugi. "Even the most noble of men can't resist the temptation to exercise their authority over others. But not you. You have everything and don't indulge. It's incredible. In my lifetime, I have never seen anything quite like it."

Yugi got to his feet, the move so fluid it appeared he was dancing. Atem was transfixed as the lad hopped onto the balcony, arms wide as he kept his balance, placing one foot carefully over the other.

"But that nobility," continued Yugi. "is also why I will not tell you anything in detail. I've found that those that do the most good are the most malicious when they switch sides."

With a final spin, Yugi slid down to sit on the balcony, legs swinging as he faced Atem.

"So you don't trust me." said Atem.

"Past experiences have taught me not to." Said Yugi. "I believe I told you not to trust me as well."

"But I do. You saved me and my soldiers. I haven't thanked you for that."

Yugi clicked his tongue an annoyance. "You didn't listen to me, did you? You should not trust me, as I don't trust you. "

"And yet I do."

Yugi grabbed a fist full of his hair, ruffling it in much the same way a child would when throwing a fit. He flung his arms up in exasperation. "Why are you so perfect?" he cried out. "I mean, you basically completed a trial. Damn it. The gods are playing with me I know it!"

"What are you getting at?" said Atem, confused by Yugi's actions. The Hikari fixed Atem with an intent stare, as if trying to discern if Atem was sincere in his confusion or not.

"Did Arthur not tell you why I'm here?" said Yugi.

"He didn't." said Atem. Now that he thought about it, Atem had no idea why Yugi was here in the palace. With all the chaos going on, he had forgotten about it.

"I'm here to find a Yami." Said Yugi.

"You're here to…"

Atem's eye widened.

"Are you saying you don't have a Yami?" said Atem, completely floored by this revelation. "How is that possible? The Hikari and Yami are one yet two. Separate yet the same. One cannot exist without the other." It was a fact emphasized more heavily than their nefarious nature. The legends spoke in depth about their connection. They were two halves of a whole, unable to exist without the other.

Yugi just shrugged, dismissing the legends as if they were sand. "Who know? Maybe I'm special. Anyway, I'm here because I found three potential candidates. I've been holding trials to see if they're compatible with me."

Atem thought back to Yugi's first appearance and all the things he had interfered with.

"Is that why… the thing with Kisara and Seto. Was he a candidate?"

"He was."

"Who else?"

"Marik and Bakura."

 _Seto, Marik and Bakura._ They were all men Atem knew well, and each were gifted with shadow magic. It made sense that they would be candidates, though what criteria Yugi had used was anyone's guess.

The lad's presence and meddling made sense now. He had brought Seto to Kisara for some sort of test and led Marik to the tomb for the same thing. With Bakura… he sincerely hoped Yugi wasn't involved with what had happened there.

"So you've tested Seto and Marik." said Atem. "But you have yet to test Bakura?"

"Oh no, Bakrua already had his test." Said Yugi. "And he passed. With flying colors I might add. He managed to hold off that corrupted _Ka_ for so long… that man is resilient, there's no denying that. He's perfect Yami material."

"Then will he become your Yami?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. As strong as he might be, I don't think I could ever become his light."

Atem's thoughts drifted back to the scene right after Bakura had received his punishment. Half-dead and barely able to walk, he had only accepted help from his nephew. The young boy with white hair.

The two had walked from the room, alone as everyone had pulled away to distance themselves from the traitor. Only Ryou had stood by him, creating a bubble of protection with his presence.

No, Yugi would never have been able to become Bakura's light.

"Then what about me?" said Atem. "Could I become your Yami?"

Yugi slipped, nearly falling from his perch as he stared at Atem.

Then he burst out laughing.

"You want to be my Yami?" he said through chuckles. "Are you serious? Don't you have enough going on as the pharaoh?"

"I could manage." Said Atem, insulted by Yugi's reaction. How was it funny for Atem to offer? "And I'd have you there to assist me. I see no reason why I couldn't do both."

"Yeah. If you wanted no life and all your concubines to cheat on you because of your chronic absence." Yugi let out one last chuckle for himself, shaking his head. "What in the world would make you want to volunteer for something like that?"

Atem fell silent, thinking. In his mind, several things floated to the surface. His fascination with the lad, his desire to help his kingdom. The contentment he felt when he was in the presence of Yugi. Each of these things played a role in his desire, but the one that rose to the top was a more recent memory. One of a young boy willingly disappearing to help others.

That smile was still so fresh in Atem's mind, sad yet strong.

 _"Promise me that you'll look after him."_

"I want to protect you." Said Atem, voice strong with his conviction. "I don't understand it fully, but I have a strong desire to help you and protect you from the world."

Whatever answer Yugi had expected, it wasn't that. His face froze, staring at Atem as if he was unsure what he was.

"You, want to protect me?" said Yugi, pointing to himself with a raised eyebrow. "And you're serious about this?"

"I am." Said Atem.

Yugi continued to fix Atem with that unreadable expression, blinking at him with large eyes.

It wasn't the reaction Atem had expected. He had fully prepared for Yugi to laugh again, blowing off the offer with his usual flippant comment about Atem being much weaker than him. But he didn't. Instead, his eyes rolled to the heavens as he breathed in and out deliberately through his nose.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Said Yugi, passing over it as if it were nothing. "You can't be a Yami, you aren't a candidate."

"How do I become one?"

"You can't." Said Yugi impatiently. "Either you have the capability to handle the power or you don't. It's not something you can train or change. It's like height. Either you're tall or you're short. You can't help it."

He looked more annoyed with the thought than Atem did. He was muttering something under his breath, no doubt grumbling to his monsters again.

It was unfortunate to hear Atem couldn't be Yugi's Yami. A sense of disappointment was already flowing through him, dampening his mood. He hadn't realized how intensely he had desired it until the idea had been shot down.

What would it have been like, to be bound to Yugi and become his darkness? To work together to bring harmony between the realities?

 _A lot less lonely._ Thought Atem, though he wasn't sure to whom he was referring. They would have been able to share their burdens in a way no one else had been able to. To help and utilize their powers for good, as well as save Egypt from whatever power that threatened it. Atem had not forgotten about the prophesy Isis had given.

"For curiosities sake." Said Atem. "What would my trial have been? If I could have been a candidate."

"You already passed one." Said Yugi, who had recovered from his pout. He was distracted, eyes distant across the grounds. "Yours was different than the others. Your test wasn't one of power or control, but one of empathy and kindness."

He jumped from the balcony, hand on hip and head bent forward to peer up at Atem. It was that same soul piercing stare he often wore. The one that set Atem on edge.

"When my other-self woke up, I was scared and sulky, not wanting to disappear. Am I correct?" said Yugi.

"In harsh terms, yes." Atem believed Heba's hesitance and fears were completely expected. "But how could you guess that?"

"Because it's the natural reaction." Yugi explained. "It's the same reactions I've had to deal with for hundreds of years. Spirits with unfinished business don't want to leave. They want to hold on to the present, even if there's nothing left. I could force them to leave, but it would be better if they could manage it on their own. My other self would have been in a similar situation. Knowing he didn't belong, yet holding on to his present life. He'd have eventually disappeared as a safety mechanism, but he could leave earlier if – and only if - he chose to do so. And I can tell he did."

Yugi placed a hand on his heart, smile lessening as his entire aura dimmed. "For as long as I can remember, there's always been a portion of my soul that's been restless." He said. "I haven't been able to calm it, but now I can tell it's settled. I no longer feel uneasy. There's only one thing that could have caused that. You brought him peace my pharaoh and helped him move on. For that I am very grateful to you."

He dropped his hand, his natural cheer returning as he beamed at Atem.

Atem nearly laughed. The way Yugi had twisted it… the Hikari obviously didn't know how Heba had eventually departed.

"I did nothing Yugi." said Atem. "Heba chose to leave all on his own. He chose to give himself up without any prompting because he knew others would suffer if he stayed. I had no part in his decision."

Yugi just hummed, obviously not agreeing with him. Atem let the issue slide. It was useless to argue it anyway.

"I think we've touched on all the important points." Said Yugi, bouncing back over to the balcony. "Unless you've got some more questions, I really should be on my way."

"Where are you going?" said Atem, caught off guard. He hadn't expected Yugi to stay - the man was like air with the way he darted around. But Atem had at least hoped he would stay longer than a few minutes.

"To save Arthur and find a Yami." Said Yugi. "Given what's happened and the information you've acquired… it's obvious I'll need my full strength to face this storm."

That didn't sound promising. If Yugi was concerned then Atem knew they were in over their heads.

"Must you leave?" said Atem. "I will miss your presence."

"Why Pharaoh," Said Yugi, a cheeky grin splitting his face. "I never thought I'd hear you say something so childish."

"It's not childish." Said Atem, refusing to rise to Yugi's taunt. "It's the truth. I wish you could stay."

"You really weren't kidding." He muttered, grin slipping. "Sorry my pharaoh. But I must put the safety of the world before even your desires."

"I guess I must accept that."

A moment passed, Atem understanding what would come next.

Yugi would leave. He'd go to find a Yami and gather information on the Rare Hunters. Or he would do whatever else it was that the Hikari did. He would leave for the sake of keeping balance in the world. Atem knew this, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The atmosphere felt thick with anticipation.

Yugi must have felt it too as the lad had yet to leave. He was still smiling, though it wasn't as bright as usual. Would it be too arrogant to believe that Yugi despised this parting as much as Atem did?

Yugi finally broke the tension. The lad jumped onto the banister again, facing outward.

"Stay Safe, Hikari Yugi." said Atem to that small, yet strong back.

The Hikari looked over his shoulder, his own hesitance obvious. Or was it just Atem's superimposed imagination?

"To you as well my pharaoh." Said Yugi. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Yugi took a step forward but he didn't drop. His body transformed mid-air.

Bony blue limbs erupted from Yugi's joints, shifting into an entirely different being. Leather wings sprouted from his back, beating once as he pushed off.

Yugi, now in the shape of a dragon _Ka_ soared away from the palace.

Atem watched until Yugi grew smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing into the sky. He couldn't help a small smile, shaking his head as he walked back into his room to take that bath.

 _Ever the dramatic._


	28. Just Like Me

**Hi and thanks for reading!**

 **Special thanks to those that left reviews last chapter: Walt-Disney and Anime, Mistoka, MyFanfix, Guest 1, Shinigami Merchant, anbos, Shayla L. Lyons (Plot explode. Ha! You have no idea...), angiembabe, Guest 2, Mirayessa10, Guildsnake (sorry if confused! Feel free to msg me specifics if you need clarification.) TheKingInBoots, A random child , WhitheredNyux (Sories, they is not being shipped. Just bromance shipped), Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire (I _love_ your rambling reviews. Some of my favs! XD), ShadowNinja45567 (Welcome on board my other story!), Mariatheartist, CoolerTHEMANPLZ, and Eimana. **

**You guys have been brilliant, especially you awesome ones that have continued to support me with each chapter. A thousand virtual hugs sent in your directions!  
**

 **Now Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's a little sad, isn't it?"

Atem looked around.

Mana was there, giving a small smile. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, bangs splayed out under her decorative sash. He hadn't heard her approach, too focused on his own thoughts.

"What's sad?" said Atem.

"The gardens," said Mana, motioning to the window. "I'm not a gardener, but I can already tell they've changed."

Atem turned back around, this time _seeing_ the gardens through the window. The landscape admittedly hadn't changed much. Arthur had only been taken a few days ago, but it felt different. Subdued. The magical healing aura that had always permeated the place was gone, muted compared to its formal glory. It was still a magnificent place with its winding vines and lush treetops. The lake was as clear as usual and the flowers continued to release a sweet perfume that wafted through the open window, but there was no denying that it had lost something in the last few days.

Mana stepped forward, coming so close to Atem that her shoulder pushed against him as she joined him leaning against the windowsill.

"How are you doing Pharaoh?" said Mana. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm doing well, thank you Mana," said Atem. "But what prompted you to make such a thoughtful inquiry? It's a little unusual for you."

Mana puffed out her cheeks. "You make it sound like I'm usually so thoughtless."

"Not thoughtless. Just inattentive to subtle things."

"Now you just made it sound like I'm dumb!"

Atem gave an amused smile, watching Mana as she rallied herself into a tizzy. She didn't seem as energetic as usual, now that he watched her. She was much like the gardens, muted in their former energy. Mana's sudden insight made sense.

"How are you faring Mana?" said Atem. "You seem worried."

"I am," Mana admitted easily. She pointed a finger to the balcony stone, drawing swirls in the pieces of sand that had collected there. "Things have gotten so serious lately. Mahad is really worried and the council is a mess. I can hardly concentrate on my lessons which makes Mahad even more upset and it just gets worse. No one will tell me what's going on."

"And so you came to me, hoping I'd explain to you current events." Even Mana, unobservant as she was at times would notice a change within the palace. It was hard not to. With the council broken as it was and the recent attack, things were not the same. More than one noble had come to Atem, wondering out loud what all the fuss was about. He had ignored their comments.

"That's not it!" said Mana. "I just wanted to vent but then you looked like you were distracted which made me curious. Are you worried about future attacks? Or Marik and Seto?"

"I'm worried about many things Mana. It is the duty of a pharaoh to worry about his people."

Mana wilted, eyes lowering to the balcony. "If you're evading my questions like that, you'll really make me worried," she said. "When did you start shutting me out as well?"

Atem didn't answer. It wasn't that he was shutting her out. It was that he was unsure how to voice what was currently bothering him the most. Or more accurately, who.

 _I should be more worried about the people._ Thought Atem. There was so much to be done on top of his usual duties. It was like being at war all over again. Too many things were happening and Atem couldn't oversee even half of it. He didn't have time to think about other personal things.

Atem pushed away from the banister, ready to re-enter the social gathering behind him. It was an assembly of priests, all here to finalize plans and celebrate being chosen to conduct the Banishing of Chaos. Seto and Karim were also present. Only they, along with Atem, knew the true purpose of this gathering and why they chose these men.

"I'm sorry Mana," said Atem. "Now is not a good time."

Mana nodded, still dispirited. "You can always talk to me Pharaoh." She said. "I know ever since you became king we haven't talked as much, but I'll always be your friend."

"Thank you, Mana." he said, and he really did appreciate it. He could always trust Mana to be honest in her thoughts and feelings. It was a trait he both admired and relied on.

Atem motioned to the group.

"Would you like to accompany me for the rest of tonight?" he said.

Mana made a face, sticking her tongue between her teeth. "Ugh, and listen to them prattle on about how happy and honored they are to be of service to you? Sounds boring."

"You do not have to, if you do not wish to."

"Of course I'll come! I'll just complain the whole time"

At least one of them would be able to.

Atem offer his arm, which she took as he led her back into the party.

* * *

The celebration was well underway. Food covered the center table where most of the guests sat, talking and drinking their fill of wine. The celebration was relatively small, an impromptu feast set aside to celebrate those that would be involved in the Banishing of Chaos. It was the perfect size in Karim's opinion. Not too large, and not too small.

He took a swig of wine from his own cup, listening to one of the priests talk about his plans for the festival. The man was one of the few chosen to transfer from his current temple for the duration of the ceremony.

"Meshlah has always wanted to visit Cairo," the priest was saying. "I can't wait to tell her the news."

"You don't think she'll be upset?" said Karim.

"I hope not," he said. "Either way, we will move for a time and she will need to adjust."

As would they all. Every time the pharaoh traveled to a different city, he would take many of his councilors with him. Even if the trip was a relatively short one, it required quite a bit of adjustment with each move. If the trip was short enough, Karim would arrange for his wife and child to stay with a relative rather than travel with him such a long distance only to turn around and go home. He didn't wish to burden her with this journey, especially when she was currently pregnant.

"Is your wife doing well?" said the priest. "I hear she is due in the next month."

"Indeed, she is," said Karim, smiling as he thought of his wife. "It is unfortunate I may not be present for the birth, but I know that the gods will bless me for my services toward Egypt."

"let us pray they will my friend."

Karim rose his cup to indicate his thanks, taking another small sip. He moved on from the group, seeking another to converse with. As much as he enjoyed talking with his friends, he had other duties to attend to tonight. He couldn't spend the entire evening in their company.

The thought of his other task sobered the hum of the alcohol in his veins. The pharaoh had asked him and Seto to mingle with the group tonight, specifically to identify men that appeared suspicious. If the Rare Hunters planned to use the ceremony to cause problems, it would make sense for them to infiltrate the priests conducting the ceremony.

Karim hated the idea of suspecting these men. His duty in the palace mainly focused on the employment of servants. As such, he often spoke to priests as they searched for talented scribes and servants to employ. He disliked the idea that any of them could turn on their pharaoh.

He approached the next group, noting that it included the priest that would conduct the main portion of the ceremony. High priest Arkana.

A moment later, Karim noted that High Priest Seto was also present, mouth drawn into a tight frown.

"Truly, I mean nothing by my words," Arkana was saying. "Merely that my efforts in serving the pharaoh have finally been acknowledged. I am humbled to accept this higher calling and seek to fulfill it to my fullest potential."

"As I am sure you will, Priest," said Seto, who was distinctly angry. The young priest, gifted in magic and knowledge as he was, was often too hasty with his emotions. Karim could tell by his body language and posture that the conversation had not been a pleasant one.

Karim reached the group, observing the exchange.

"True, you may have been the original option," Arkana continued, as if he hadn't heard Seto. "But with your current disability, that is no longer possible. If you are disappointed then you must blame the demonized _Ka_ that is bound to you."

The priest robes tightened around Seto's bulging muscles, a distinct anger emanating his person.

"I do not see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a disability," spat Seto. "You may keep your ceremony Priest. Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire for the evening."

With that outburst, Seto turned and walked for the doors.

 _Again, with the childish fits of anger._

Karim followed, wishing Seto would learn to control his temper. He could be a decent priest if the man would just learn control.

"Wait."

Seto stopped, the two of them just outside of the doors. The high priest appeared bored as he waited for Karim to reach him.

"It does not good to lash out," cautioned Karim, wishing to teach. "You know the true reason why the pharaoh did not appoint you to that position."

It was to allow Seto more room to observe the situation. They didn't need Priest Seto tied up with ceremonial duties when he could be assisting the pharaoh with other things. The demonized _Ka_ he had bonded with just served as a perfect excuse. Knowing this, there was no reason for Seto to be upset, unless he let his pride take precedence.

"I do not take offense to his gloating over my position," said Seto calmly. "I take offense to the term he used to describe the Blue-Eyes."

Ah, that made sense. The high priest was dedicated to the _Ka_ he had bonded with.

"It would still be wise to keep a level head." said Karim.

"And let the man continue to insult my choices as well as my _Ka_?" said Seto. "No, I think not. In any case, I am tired and wish to retire. Let the Pharaoh know I will give him a report of my suspicions tomorrow after I have pondered over them."

Karim chose not to protest as he watched Seto disappear down the corridor. It was infuriating to watch him sometimes. Karim was torn between admiration for Seto's skills and irritation for the priest's sometimes dismissive attitude toward his duties. The man was dedicated, but only if he deemed the task worthy of his attentions. Then he would plow forward full force. If he didn't… well this gathering was a good example.

 _It would make me feel a lot less uneasy about the future if he would grow up._ thought Karim.

"You have a strange fixation on High Priest Seto. I wonder why."

Karim turned his head sharply, unaware that someone else had been close. His surprise increased when he recognized the boy standing almost beside him.

"Boy," said Karim, "What are you doing outside of your chambers?"

"Did they not tell you?" said Yugi, blinking large eyes at him. "I was let out. I've been properly healed."

That did seem to be the case. The lad's skin was smooth, not a single bump or red mark marring his copper skin. He appeared healthy, cheeks full and head high as he watched Karim. He was almost too well, with more energy than Karim had seen him after Kul Elna. It reminded Karim of the first time he had met the lad and given him his contract as a servant.

The second the thought entered Karim's head, Yugi flinched back. He now appeared to be the same scared little boy that had his memories suppressed. The change had been so sudden that Karim was unsure if he had had imagined the previous confidence.

"Are you going back into the party?" asked the shy Yugi.

"Momentarily," said Karim. "Should you not be with your guards?"

"I'll be fine," said Yugi. "But could you inform the pharaoh that I'm waiting for him in his office?"

"Of course."

Karim didn't move though. Something about the boy made him pause. He still seemed… different. Aware of himself. Were the memories coming back?

Yugi caught his eye, smiling at Karim.

That smile was too confident. Too self-assured.

"You are starting to remember." said Karim.

"I've always been a terrible actor," said Yugi with shrug. All previous unease was shed like a cloak as the lad started bouncing back and forth between his feet. "Be sure to pass that message to the pharaoh please."

"I will," said Karim, his fear growing even as he outwardly remained calm. The boy was remembering, but how much? Was it enough to be a threat? Either way, the pharaoh needed to be alerted of this fact immediately.

Keeping one eye on the lad, Karim re-entered the party.

He sought out Atem, spotting the pharaoh at the side of the room. He was talking to one of the older priests, Mana by his side and looking distinctly bored. She noticed Karim first, perking up visibly as he approached.

"Karim, so nice to see you," she said pointedly, cutting off whatever the priest was saying. Had Karim not been intent on speaking to the pharaoh, he would have scolded Mana for being so rude to the elder priest.

"My Pharaoh," said Karim, giving a bow. "Forgive me, but I must speak to you about something."

"What is it Priest Karim?" said Atem.

"It is something more sensitive…" said Karim, eyes darting between the other two spectators.

They got the hint, and the elder gave a quick goodbye. Mana hesitated for a moment longer, eyeing them with displeasure.

"One day," she promised. "One day, I will be on the council, and no one will keep me out of the loop anymore. I promise I'll surpass even Mahad in his skill."

"I wish you luck in that endeavor," said Atem with a smile. "But for now, you are still an apprentice."

He slipped out of her arm, ignoring her grumblings as he walked a few feet away. Karim followed with distinct impatience. Once they were out of earshot of the other guests, Atem halted.

"What is it Karim?" said Atem. "You appear worried."

"My pharaoh," said Karim. "I suspect that Yugi's memories are starting to return."

Atem's brows rose in surprise and a great deal of confusion. The question had caught him off guard. "Why do you suspect this?"

"I just spoke with the lad in the hall," said Karim. "He all but admitted to it. His injuries have healed completely and he is wandering around without any guards, which means he must have snuck out of the clinic… I am afraid your spell may have worn off."

"Yugi was in the hall?" said Atem, sounding uneasy. "Is he still there?"

"I do not believe so," said Karim. "He asked me to inform you that he would be waiting for you in your study.

Atem brought a hand to his lips in thought. Karim admired to man's ability to stay calm and collected through any circumstance. He obviously had not known about Yugi's returning memories, yet he kept a level head.

"You are certain it was him?" said Atem. "You do not think it was an imposter?"

"I… cannot be sure," Karim admitted. "I was not familiar with him before or after his memories were taken."

"I was," said Atem firmly. "So be it. I will finish here and then go to my office. Karim, would you mind escorting me?"

"Of course, my pharaoh," said Karim. Anything to keep the pharaoh safe, especially from a monster like the Hikari.

* * *

Twenty minutes. It had taken twenty long minutes for Atem to get away from the priests. The time spent had been unavoidable. He'd made nice with those that were important by giving them individual goodbyes as he couldn't afford to upset them. Not for something that might not be what Atem hopped it was.

 _It's probably a trick._

The thought thumped painfully in his heart as he strode down the hall, Karim on his heels. Why would Yugi return? He had only left the previous night. Had he forgotten to tell Atem something? Had he already found a Yami… or had he discovered a way for Atem to fulfill that role?

Wishful thinking is what it was, and Atem knew the danger that sort of thing could put him it. He hardened his heart against disappointment as he opened the door to his study.

Immediately he assessed the scene. Yugi was there, perched on the edge of Atem's desk with a book and loaded quill in hand. The desk was clean, not a single scroll or sheet visible. Jars and books were organized, ledgers and extra ink bottles lined up with perfect precision along several shelves. The room was immaculate, only one item standing out without any purpose within the room. A death mask of Anubis, one worn by priests during funeral rites rested on the desk.

Yugi looked up, face widening into a large smile,

"The dutiful pharaoh returns!" said Yugi happily, looking back at his book. The quill hovered above the margins as if he meant to write. He instead grimaced, grabbing the page and tearing it away as he lobbed it over his shoulder. The page disappeared midair.

"Shoot, I can't believe how much of this has become illegible," Yugi grumbled. "Talk about useless. Even your deceitful ex-treasurer wasn't this bad. Why are those with power always so lazy?"

A small grin spread across Atem's face. This was Yugi. It had to be. No one else could imitate his eccentric nature.

Atem's pleasure in the reunion lessened as Karim stepped forward, hand reaching for the millennium scams that rested on his belt.

"You will address the pharaoh with respect Hikari," said Karim, his voice level yet commanding. The man wasn't angry, but cautious and firm. "You are still under his command."

Yugi spared Karim the briefest of glimpses before turning back to his book, sucking the quill between his teeth. The shock on Karim's face from the dismissal was amusing, even considering the situation.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" said Atem, holding back a smile.

"Doing what you said to do," said Yugi without looking up. "You told me the second I remembered anything to come talk to you, or do you not remember giving me that command?"

Of course Atem didn't. He had never given Yugi any such order. He nearly told Yugi as much when a thought hit him. A possible reason why Yugi would fabricate such a thing. That reason stood a step in front of Atem, holding the millennium scales.

 _He's preserving the illusion_ , thought Atem. _The lie that I have control over him and his memories. Smart boy._

"Indeed, I did," said Atem, brushing past Karim as he walked to Yugi. Karim stiffened for an instant, looking as if he might do something. Atem kept his movements perfectly casual as he stopped in front of Yugi, folding his arms in disapproval. "Get off the desk."

Yugi plopped down, peering around Atem to gaze at the still present Karim.

"You want me to talk with Priest Statue still over there?" said Yugi. "I mean, I can if you want. But I don't want to backtrack and go over things we've already discussed. Catching people up with current events is always a pain."

"Hush," commanded Atem. "Karim, do not worry. It is him. I no longer require your assistance."

Karim's stance didn't slacken, but he did stow away his Millennium Item. Good. It was a sign that they had successfully fooled him. The priest gave a dutiful bow.

"I will wait for you until you are done." said Karim.

"That is unnecessary."

"Please, sire. Allow me this indulgence. For my own conscious, I wish to stand guard."

It didn't go unnoticed by himself that Atem instinctively looked to Yugi for confirmation. It was a habit he exercised for very few, mainly the council and close friends. Yet another personal confirmation that Atem respected and trusted the lad.

Yugi caught the look, giving a non-committal shrug.

Well, if it didn't matter to him…

"You may stand guard," said Atem. "I appreciate your dedication Karim."

The man bowed, giving a muttered 'thank you my pharaoh', before shutting the door behind him as he left.

The second it closed, Atem rounded on Yugi.

"Do you deliberately try to cause problems?" said Atem with no heat in his voice. "Or do you not think before you act?"

"I believe you know the answer to that question." said Yugi, his grin heightening a notch. It now bordered on obnoxious with its implied omniscience.

"I see," said Atem. "Then can you explain to me why you troubled yourself to clean out my entire study?"

"It was messy. I saw fit to organize it while I waited."

"And exposing yourself to Karim, along with the knowledge that you are 'remembering your past?' What is your excuse for that?"

"It doesn't matter."

The lad placed his book and quill on Atem's desk, then he did something Atem had half expected since meeting the lad, but had never occurred. The lad literally _glowed_ in excitement as he did a quick spin on the spot. It quelled Atem's protest as he watched, intrigued.

"It doesn't matter my pharaoh," repeated Yugi, feet moving in a constant shuffle. Even his eyes sparkled with a strange silver that enhanced the swirling purple hues within. He couldn't appear more excited if he had been clapping. "Not after I remembered something. See, I was thinking about how you would have been a perfect Yami and that it made no sense that you couldn't become one. I mean, you're a shadow mage and you've got a wonderful compatibility with the Millennium Items. How are you not a candidate? Then I started remembering how I used to search for Yami candidates."

Yugi reached up, his hand disappearing into the air. The rest of him remained, a partially detached arm appearing to rummage through an invisible cabinet as he kept talking. Atem did his best to follow, exasperation giving way under Yugi's enthusiasm.

"It used to be such a pain," continued Yugi. "having to try each individual person. It took forever and most of the you had to trick people into testing themselves because let's face it, who wants to waste their time with a stranger handing them a rock? By the way, hold out your hands."

Atem obeyed, hands palm up as he waited for whatever point it was that Yugi was trying to make. The lad found what he was looking for, pulled his hand back and plopped something into each of Atem's palms.

They were rocks. One white, and one black.

Atem blinked at them, considering the direction of Yugi's ramblings. Was he... testing Atem again?

"I can't become your Yami," said Atem. "You've already confirmed this."

"That's the thing," Yugi hissed in excitement. "I haven't. I just developed the ability to see the potential aura from those around me. It saved a lot of time and had never proven me wrong. At least, not until I considered something. Something that would have hidden your aura even from my eyes."

"What are you…" Atem trailed off as a tingling started in his palms, running down the length of both arms.

The dark rock had sparked into life, a black flame dancing about an inch in height. It reminded Atem of shadow magic in the way the flame sucked in light, emitting an icy aura that cooled his hand instead of warming it.

Atem was so fascinated by the flame that he nearly missed the change in the white stone resting in his other hand. It was glowing softly, not nearly as noticeably as the black flame, but it was there. A small, yet, resilient white light that seeped warmth into Atem's palm.

Mouth slightly open, Atem looking to Yugi for confirmation on what this could mean. On what he hoped it meant.

Yugi was ecstatic. The lad whooped, not helping Atem's heart as he gave a final spin of delight.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I was right. The reason I couldn't see your compatibility is because you're just like me."

Yugi finally stopped moving, leaning closer to Atem as his excitement reached its peak.

"My pharaoh," he whispered excitedly. "You have the capability to be _both._ "


	29. Staying out of Trouble

**Thank you all my dears for your wonderful thoughts and reviews!** **Sunrise flame, Mirayessa10, Shinigami Merchant, angiembabe, TheKingInBoots, SylphSome-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Love Exists Where Unexpected, Kayla Wood, ShadowNinja45567, Guildsnake, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, WhitheredNyux, Guest, itsybitsyLucy, Mistoka Bravemaridin (frekin' agh! No. There is no blindshipping in this fic! XD Go read my other fic it's adorably sickening), and anbos**

 **And sorry guest, but I don't have the rest of this posted anywhere else. I don't even have the rest of this written. :P**

 **Sorry guys, I got super sick. Like, I had both mono and tonsillitis at once for two weeks while still going to work full time. I was shot. Plus I got engaged. Yay! Now for making wedding plans. Ugh. I grew out of the princess wedding phase a long time ago. Give me money and let me elope.  
**

* * *

Both. He had the compatibility to be both.

Atem stared at the two different rocks, one dancing with dark flames and the other glowing a soft white.

"When you say both," said Atem. "Do you mean at the same time?"

"Not exactly," said Yugi. "Well, you can, but I don't advise it."

Yugi took the rocks from Atem, holding them out in his palms. The flames around the dark rock flickered before righting themselves in the same small fire. The white rock, however, roared into life. White hot light shot upward into a fireball of dazzling pure radiance that peaked higher than them both. The front of Atem's body was bathed in its warm, unpleasant rather than scorching light.

He stared at it, feeling the difference in power. In Yugi's compatibility. He had the potential to be both, yes, but his powers as the Hikari were that much stronger.

"It's how I've been able to make it without a Yami for so long, but it was from necessity," said Yugi. He closed his palms, snuffing out both flames. Their heat disappeared as he placed them back inside the storage, but the warmth lingered in Atem's bones. "I don't recommend it to anyone. Any other Hikari would have gone mad from carrying both powers."

 _The previous Hikari._ thought Atem. He remembered Heba mentioning that they had been blabbering, almost as if they were mad before giving Heba the powers of the Hikari. Was it possible the previous Hikari transferred the powers of the Yami as well?

It… would explain a lot. Why the Hikari had thrown the powers onto a boy. Why they had gone mad. But that would mean the Hikari would have been without a Yami as well. Had something happened to his partner that had forced the previous Hikari's hand?

Yugi bounced in front of Atem, frowning.

"You don't seem very excited."

"Of course I'm not," said Atem. "What an enormous burden to throw on a child. If being the Hikari wasn't enough, they gave you the responsibility of holding both positions without any support."

No matter the circumstances, it didn't change that Yugi had been a child. Even Atem'd had the support of his friends and counselors when he had taken the throne. He'd also been trained from a young age what to expect, always knowing he would one day rise to power. But not Yugi. He'd been thrust into this position with no preparation or consent, watched his family die, and _then_ had all his memories suppressed to withstand the strain of becoming the Hikari.

They were lucky he hadn't fallen and taken the realities with him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," said Yugi, dismissively. "Listen, do you want to become my Yami or not? I didn't come back for a social call. I'm very busy saving the world from tearing itself apart."

"Excuse me for taking up so much of your precious time," said Atem dryly. "but are you sure you wish for me to become your Yami? You did express that you didn't trust me and that I shouldn't trust you."

Yugi tilted his head. "Did I say that?"

"You did."

The boy placed a hand to his chin, humming in thought. Then he nodded. "Okay. I take it back. I can trust you."

"…I wonder if I'll ever get used to your eccentric nature." Atem said it with fondness.

Yugi's smile grew wider, rubbing his hands together.

"Excellent, so, how about we get started?"

"Excuse me a moment," said Atem. "Before we do this, I'd like some more information on what will happen. What is to be expected. I know some lore from legends, but given recent revelation I don't trust them completely."

"That, I didn't mess with much," he smirked, no doubt proud of how he'd successfully rewritten history. "As my Yami, we will be bonded together, much like the bond of a _Ka_. Our souls will be connected and intertwined. As the Yami, your specific responsibilities will be to bond with and command demonized Ka, often with force. The Hikari's duties are to cleanse and assist as needed. I'm actually more of an accessory to you, who will have the main duty."

"Is see," said Atem. That tidbit he hadn't known. That the Yami was the prominent one in the partnership. "Is there anything else?"

"There is." Yugi's gaze grew distant, lights flickering like gems in his eyes. "but it would be easier to see than to tell you. Some things won't make sense with human eyes and understanding."

Yugi skipped over to the desk, taking the death mask of Anubis. Atem didn't want to know where he acquired such a thing.

"We can start the ceremony immediately if you'd like," said Yugi, slipping on the mask. Atem chose not to point out how sacrilegious it was for him to wear it. Long black ears stuck up on either side, the sinister mask covering his entire face, save the eyes. His voice was slightly muffled by the long muzzle as he spoke. "Or we can go to a proper temple of Anubis. But we'd have to clear everyone out and I think that would cause a lot more trouble."

"And you're all for staying out of trouble."

Atem smirked, starting to get excited. It was finally settling in that this was actually happening. He was really going to become Yugi's Yami.

The jackal head bobbed as Yugi nodded. It was disturbing to see. "I'm glad you agree. Now, if you're ready we can begin."

Yugi stretched his arm wide.

And waited.

Ten heartbeats later, Atem was still waiting.

Should he be doing something?

Just when he had decided to speak, something changed.

A chime. Like dozens of coins striking each other in a high trill. It grew like the wind, originating from behind before it blew around him in a powerless gale. Atem followed the noise with his eyes, rounding until it rested on Yugi.

Except… it wasn't Yugi.

He was there, but he wasn't. The feeling that radiated from the person wearing the mask was not Yugi. It felt too alien. Too strange.

His arms were still held wide, eyes no longer visible through the mask.

A single, loud drumbeat pounded the air. It made Atem tremble, sucked the air and life away from him. The world literally shrank away until there was nothing left save him and Yugi, standing in solid darkness.

Another drumbeat. Another reverberation that made his teeth clack together. Then Yugi was gone.

The mask only remained.

The eyes swirled, a solid stream of molten gold. It pulled him in, mesmerized him until it was all he could see.

Goosebumps crept up Atem's arms, every nerve tingling with something. Some strange power. He had an overwhelming desire to run, collapse and scream all at once. All his sense were filling him with wrong information.

Wherever he was, whatever realm his mind had traveled, he was no longer in Egypt.

The mask hummed, as if satisfied with Atem's conclusion.

* * *

Yugi pulled off the death mask, giving his head a slight shake. He smiled at the pharaoh who stood before him, eyes sightless. His soul and mind were gone, transported to a different realm. He was like a puppet. Alive, but empty. It wasn't permanent. After Anubis had his talk with Atem, he would return, but he wouldn't be the same.

The mask in Yugi's fingers cracked, crumbling to the floor.

 _"Oh, this is so exciting,"_ said Sil, coming out. She glided around Atem, all the while giggling like a child. _"I'm so excited that you've finally got someone you trust to help. I can't wait to talk with him."_

"Do you despise my conversation that much?" said Yugi, unable to even tease properly. He could already feel the connection starting to form. He gave a contented sigh as the powers of the Yami slowly slipped away. He'd still be able to access Atem's powers through their bond, but he would no longer carry them. That would be Atem's burden, a responsibility Yugi would help him carry, especially in the beginning. Too much at once could break Atem. Even Yugi hadn't had this much to carry when he's first become the Hikari and Yami.

"You may wish to wrap this up quickly Master," said Celtic suddenly. He had come out to stand beside the door, poking his head through the wood to see outside. "Karim is getting anxious. I think he sent a servant to get Mahad. Yes, here he comes."

"Then there's no time to lose."

Yugi walked up to Atem, guiding the man to sit against the desk. The pharaoh's mighty head lolled forward, body limp where it sat. Perfect.

Yugi summoned a powerful wind, whirling it around him like a storm. It whipped at the scrolls and papyrus he had just sorted, sending them flying. The gale gathered in his palm as he drew back, then thrust it forward. It slammed into one of the jars with a satisfyingly loud crash.

 _"What are you doing!?"_ screeched Sil. " _If you make that much noise they'll hear you_."

"That's the point."

Yugi skipped forward, coming to stand in front Atem just as the doors burst open. Magic billowed in, flanking Karim and Mahad who had swords and Millennium Items out. Their eyes instantly zeroed in on Yugi, who stood over a seemingly unconscious Atem with papers still fluttering to the ground.

Without pausing, both men summoned their _Ka_. The Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon shot toward Yugi. He dodged their attacks, skirting around the edge of the room. Mahad crouched protectively over Atem as Karim sent another hail of magic at Yugi.

More paper and ceramic exploded as Yugi ducked and wove through the attacks. He couldn't help chuckling when one of the pots he had added to the room wobbled precariously, somehow managing to avoid being demolished.

"It's been fun guys!" he chuckled, waving. "But I think I've overstayed my welcome."

He jumped back just in time to dodge Curse of Dragon's fireball attack. He tugged a tapestry from the wall and threw it over the dragon's head. The _Ka_ struggled to pull free which allowed Yugi to slip around and head for the door.

"Get back here Hikari!" called Mahad.

Yugi skidded to a halt by the door just long enough to send Mahad an incredulous look.

"Seriously, does anyone stop when you yell that?" He had to duck out of the room as the Dark Magician's attack exploded above him.

With a whoop, Yugi kept running, listening to the sounds of pursuit behind him. Servants and priests flashed by, each sending Yugi looks of confusion at the noise.

 _One would think they'd be more alert after the recent attack._ thought Yugi, skidding past another bend. He recognized the person ahead, dressed in their usual headdress with the Millennium Necklace around their throat. Her gaze snapped to Yugi at his brazen entrance, narrowing in suspicion. At least someone had the decency to look concerned at the noise level.

Yugi summoned Rose Token in his hands.

"Isis, think fast!"

He threw the _Ka_ at Isis, who caught it by reflex just as Karim came around the corner.

"Isis, careful. The Hikari has turned-"

The warning came too late. Isis yelled as the _Ka_ in her hands suddenly glowed. Dozens of replicas sprung from the ground, their thorny bodies expanding until they crashed into both ceiling and walls. Instantly the hall was clogged with petals and vines that spawned as fast as they could be destroyed.

It would take the group a while to figure out a way past that mess.

Yugi kept running, slowing down his pace a smidgen. The farther he got from the commotion, the less people looked. By the time he was rushing past the front gates, the guards only sent him a mild look of curiosity before letting him pass.

They'd regret that decision in a few minutes. Seto was likely to go after their blood.

Yugi slowed to a brisk walk as he wound his way through the city. Running here would bring attention to himself, and he didn't want that.

The day waned, dusk settling through the gaps between the houses. Peasants shuffled their way home, carrying their various goods in their arms or on their heads. Yugi slipped past a group of chatting women, taking a side road.

 _"So, what exactly was the point of that?"_ asked Sil inside his head. Several other _Ka_ echoed the question.

 _"To continue the illusion."_ said Yugi. _"The Hikari is supposed to be a monster, remember? Just because the Pharaoh is going to be my Yami doesn't mean it changes anything."_

He felt Sil hum in understanding, even though she didn't. She, along with the others, had learned to just roll with his decisions to see where they went.

"It will be a while before the Pharaoh returns," continued Yugi, going down a darker alley way. "There are several things that can be done in the meantime."

For the next hour, Yugi carefully dodged down the streets of Egypt, keeping out of sight. The guards were more active this night, no doubt looking for him after the mess in the palace. The huge city made it easy for Yugi to dodge their searches.

Just as the night was turning to its darkest, Yugi found the place he was looking for. It wasn't a specific area as much as it was a collection of a certain group. He spotted the first sign he was near, seated on a broken mess of crates.

The boy looked barely ten, with two overly large front teeth and more dirt than skin coloring his body. He was kicking around a group of stones, evidently bored.

A particularly enthusiastic kick rocketed a stone down the alley where Yugi was. The Hikari came forward, catching the rock with his own foot.

"Looks like a fun game," said Yugi. "Can another player join?"

The boy pulled short, staring at Yugi before giving a shake of his head.

"Not interested in outsiders," the boy insisted. He puckered his lips to emphasize his point, those two teeth sticking out.

"Too bad," said Yugi, picking up the rock. He tossed it to the boy, who caught it clumsily. "Then can I have you escort me to your boss? I'd like a word with him."

"No outsiders," he insisted again.

 _Not a large vocabulary on this one._ Yugi heaved a sigh, putting an arm around the boy's shoulder. There wasn't much a different in their height, but Yugi was obviously better fed and stronger. The boy couldn't yank himself free as Yugi pulled him closer.

"Listen," said Yugi. "I understand, this is your one job. To keep a look out and alert your friends if you see anything. You're doing great by the way. But I'd rather not waste time coddling my way through each layer of this rotten hell hole until I make it to the boss. So how about you do the smart thing and realize that I will make it to the top, sooner or later, and understand that delaying me will just make me angry."

The boy made a gurgling sound as if he meant to start a sentence.

"Excellent," said Yugi, cutting him off. "I knew you were a smart one. Then it's onward we go."

He tugged along his unfortunate victim farther into the slums.

It was incredible the difference five yards could make. One moment, he was in what appeared to be a normal broken down alleyway. The next, he was in the armpit of the city. Smelly, unwashed germs took residence in these dark corners, their murky eyes watching as Yugi passed.

Yugi took no notice. A normal person would have turned tail and run, recognizing the needs to stay away from the yellow eyes that peered from the dark. Not Yugi. He took to these streets like fish to water- Or maybe a shark was a better comparison.

A particularly large germ stepped in front of Yugi. It blocked Yugi's way into the building he was just about to enter. A stained and blunt sword hung from the germ's a makeshift belt, the warning clear.

"Oh good, a proper welcome," said Yugi. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I was afraid I wouldn't get one."

"You're not welcome here boy." growled the germ.

From Yugi's peripherals, he could see others skirting around, blocking the exits. The boy whimpered in Yugi's hold.

Ripples of cruel laughter echoed around Yugi, their dry hackles mingling with the darkness. It made the hairs on Yugi's arms stand up. Man, they were good. This was a proper dangerous group of people here.

"Wow, you guys gave me goose bumps." said Yugi, holding out his arms. The bucktoothed boy wriggled out of Yugi's hold, tripping in his haste to escape. He disappeared among the bodies surrounding the area.

The large germ grabbed one of Yugi's arms, lips pulled back into a yellowed tooth sneer.

"We'll give you something a little worse than goosebumps." His grip tightened uncomfortable so, strong enough to break a normal arm.

It's a good thing Yugi's arms weren't normal. Not with all the magic he had pumping through it.

"Now that hurts." said Yugi with a frown. "Could you let go please?"

The man just laughed, the sound echoed by those around him. The grip tightened, twisting Yugi's skin with an uncomfortable heat.

Fine then.

Yugi lifted his leg and kicked the man in the stomach.

The man went flying straight through the wooden door. It splinted easily, the sounds of breaking wood exaggerated by the night. Other crashing sounds from within followed, no doubt caused by whatever else the germ had run into.

The men around Yugi stopped laughing. In fact, they seemed to slide away into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

Yugi took a moment to dust off his arm before waltzing inside.

He passed the entrance and started down the hall, finding the staircase in the kitchen. Other people were moving through the building, no doubt alerted to the presence of an intruder. Which Yugi wasn't supposed to be. He had tried to come in politely.

Yugi made it to the bottom of the stairs before someone else found him. Another germ. Not the person Yugi wanted to see.

"Please just stop," said Yugi before the man could say anything. "If not, I'll just kick you through the wall as well."

The man went for his sword

"Wait."

The man halted, looking behind him.

From the darkness, another person appeared. The person Yugi was looking for.

Still looking like he'd been drawn and quartered through Seth's sands, Bakura entered the lamp light. Sunken eyes examined Yugi, white hair standing out eerily through the gloom. A trace of insanity lined Bakura's movements, unpredictable and deadly. A man who instilled fear just with his appearance.

"Leave."

The other man obeyed, hastening up the steps and shutting the door. It cut off the lamp light from above, sending them into pitch darkness. A darkness Yugi had no trouble seeing in. Neither did Bakura based on the eyes that stayed fixed on Yugi.

"Now this is an interesting surprise," said Bakura. "What business does the Hikari have with me?"

"Exactly that, business," said Yugi. "Do you mind if I take a seat? Dodging the guards is an annoying chore, as you probably know."

Yugi skipped to a discarded chunk of wall, taking a seat. Bakura watched him idly, before shuffling and limping over to his own seat. Yugi noted every subtle flinch as Bakura slowly sat down.

"I'm glad Ryou isn't here," said Yugi conversationally. "This isn't the best place for a boy like him."

"What do you want?" Bakura cut in, voice clipped.

"Right to the point," said Yugi. "I can respect that. The thing is, I need your help."

A look of amusement flashed across Bakura's face, curling into a cruel smile. "And why should I help you Hikari?"

"Several reasons." Yugi ticked them off on his finger. "I could kill you if you refused. I saved your life as well as Ryou's, which you still owe me for. This will help the pharaoh as much as it will help me. Should I go on?"

"No, your point has been made." Bakura leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "I am curious though. What sort of help would the Hikari ask of me, a mere human?"

"Don't pretend fake modestly Bakura," said Yugi. "We're both men who know our value. You hold a set of skills that could help me immensely in this coming battle. I'd like to put those skills into use."

"And those skills would be?"

"Information gathering. Bribing, subtle pokes and prods in the right direction. Maybe even an assassination or two."

The assassin stayed silent, measuring Yugi's words. He wasn't like normal informants that Yugi dealt with. He had pride and loyalty to his country, even if it came second to his family. Loyalties of any sort were a rarity when one was in this deep in the city's sewage. In the makeshift hierarchy of mercenaries and thugs, Bakura was a nobleman by comparison.

But he also had his back against the wall. Yugi knew all his vulnerabilities, and Bakura knew he knew them. Bakura also knew stories of the Hikari's powers and madness. Which stories and what he believed didn't really matter. Most concluded the same thing.

"They say you're a monster," said Bakura. "A demonic blight on this world."

A smile grew on Yugi's face. "And they say you're a miserable traitor that tried to kill your king. They're exhausting titles to keep up with, wouldn't you say?"

Bakura barked a laugh, slapping his knee before flinching with a curse. He had evidently forgotten his wounds.

"I can see why the king likes you," he said. "Not sure why he trusts you, but he's always been soft. Alright, I'll listen to your request."

"That's a good lad."

Yugi pulled a scroll from his belt, tossing it to Bakura. The man caught it deftly, despite the nonexistent light.

"You'll be infiltrating the Rare Hunters again," said Yugi. "This time specifically in Cairo. I need more informative on what they're doing, their bases, their recruitment's. Basically everything."

What Yugi didn't add was the possibility of death. The dangers this mission would include. Anyone in Cairo was subject to the whims of whoever was operating this mess. Anyone in Egypt really. But Yugi didn't have to say that. Bakura was no amateur. He understood the risk of death.

"Aren't the pharaoh's men already doing that?" said Bakura.

"Yes, but they haven't got us. Your skills along with my resources... I think we may dig up a few things they'll miss. Inside the scroll you'll find a bit more info on some of my best informants."

Bakura slowly pulled the two bins apart, a small token falling from within. He caught it, held it up to the light.

"A die?" His tone betrayed his doubt.

"Both a token and a handy tool," said Yugi. "You'll find who you need if you use that, but please be careful. I'm trusting you not to call too much attention to yourself."

Bakura analyzed the die, lacing it lazily between expert fingers. With a sudden twist, it whizzed around his hand, splitting into two identical die held between middle and forefinger. He'd deciphered the spell on them easily.

"Masterful work," admired Bakura. "He's skilled, the man who made this set of dice."

"Duke's a character, that's for sure. So, any questions?"

"Just one." Bakura snapped his hand, the dice disappearing into his palm as cold eyes fixed on Yugi. "Ryou."

"Will be my first priority once you agree," said Yugi. "He'll be far away and given enough resources and guards to live a long, full life."

"You promise he'll be safe?"

"As safe as I can make him." It wasn't a promise, but it was the best Yugi could give. Considering what was happening, nowhere was perfectly safe.

Bakura kept his gaze on Yugi, measuring the sincerity of his words. The man may not have a choice, but he was also the type of person who made his own chances. His own conclusions. If he didn't think Yugi was trustworthy, he would not comply.

Eventually Bakura nodded, wincing as he did so. "Alright. I'll leave tomorrow for your little mission."

"You'll leave tonight." Yugi pulling out a vial, which he tossed to Bakura. "That should patch up your wounds enough to let you leave. I'll meet you at the Dungeon Dice inn in two weeks. If you check in there, I'll find you."

Bakura downed the vial in one swig, making a face. "Good stuff. You don't pull your punches Hikari."

"If that's what you need to tell the thug upstairs to feel better about himself, then please do."

Yugi turned to trounce back up the stairs, his business completed. Now that he was done here, there were a few other things he needed to take care of before Atem returned.


	30. The Yami's Calling: Part 1

**Thank you guys for your reviews!** **Walt-Disney and Anime, KristalSkarlet, Shinigami Merchant, Sally B. Mcgill, Guest, ShadowNinja45567, Guildsnake (Yeah buddy!), Wake Me Up When It's All Over, angiembabe, TheKingInBoots, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, and Sunrise flame. I feel as if expressing my thanks is not enough each time. It really is so nice to know that your work is being appreciated. Gold stars all around.**

 **And thank you all for your congratulations. XD Yay, I'm excited. It was an interesting week. My Fiancé went through two surgeries in five days, only one of them being planned. Whoo, yay for scary phone calls saying you're going to the hospital. I feel like my own life could make an interesting drama sometimes. He's fine now btw.**

 **Yasmin: The bracelet Atem gave Heba was broken by Aknadin when he was attacking Heba. Also, no idea why most shows have Pilot as the first title. I just copied them.**

 **Lapel: Yugi's a troll, that's why he took the boy with him. And he wanted company. As for other questions, you're asking the right ones.**

* * *

 _Awake, Atem. Son of Ra. Yami of Egypt_

Atem opened his eyes.

It took a moment to focus. To understand what he was seeing. It was a ceiling of white stone. His ceiling. The one in his room above his bed. He almost didn't recognize it. It felt different then normal, as if it had been years since he had seen it.

 _"_ _Good morning pharaoh."_

Atem turned his head.

Yugi was there, perched beside the bed. At least, Atem thought it was Yugi. It had to be. It was hard to see through the light he emanated. Or to see through the strings around him.

They were thin, almost invisible to his eyes. Each hummed with different emotions, different meanings and ties. He could feel them now, thousands of colors within him. Each one was it's own person. It's own _Ka_. It's own spirits. They were everywhere, their emotions and auras flooding into him. Delight, anger, fear. So many voices. So many lives. Each pulsed through him, thousands of lines rippling through his veins and filling his head. He was engulfed by them. Merging together in-

 _"_ _Stop."_

The auras quieted with a sudden snap. The clarity of Atem's own thoughts and emotions returned so abruptly that Atem jerked. His lungs burned as he exhaled a breath he hadn't meant to keep.

He took a moment to remember who he was, to separate himself from the tumult he had returned from. His eyes closed as he breathed deliberately, taking stock of his own soul. His own body.

As he did so, he found the source of his clarity.

Atem opened his eyes again. Yugi was no longer a pillar of light. A hand was on Atem's arm, glittering in a transparent sheen. The hand wasn't a tangible object. It was a brush of his soul against Atem. A stabilizing hand to his heart. Yugi was only here as a projection.

The Hikari gave a patient smile. _"Don't try to take in so much at once. One thing at a time. Start with me."_

Atem complied, concentrating on the boy. On the bond that had been created.

It was there, tangible as a whisper. Another consciousness brushed against his, the connection similar to that of a _Ka,_ but it wasn't the same. It was deeper. Like another heart he had no control over, yet was his.

It was also warm, like the soft glow of a fire.

Despite the comfort, Atem couldn't shrug the feeling of being exposed and exposing someone else in turn. To be so deeply connected with someone... He could feel Yugi. Feel his soul, the tone of his thoughts and feelings.

 _"_ _It's strange for now,"_ said Yugi. _"But that will go away with time. I've had three days to get used to your soul my pharaoh."_

The words were spoken in Atem's head. Yugi's lips had never moved.

And he could feel Yugi's satisfaction, as if it were his own. The delight as he relished in the bond. In Atem for being who he was. And he knew Yugi could tell he felt it.

"Three days?" Atem's mouth was dry, the words coming in a croak. "Has it really been three days?"

 _"_ _It felt like a moment, didn't it?"_

"No... It felt like centuries."

He felt rather than heard Yugi's interest rise at the comment. The equivalent of raising a brow.

Atem turned to Yugi, earnestness in his bones. "Yugi. I am not the same man I once was."

He could feel it. Over sensory aside, his soul wasn't the same. The pure power that boiled within him fed him with information he couldn't ignore.

 _"_ _I certainly hope not,"_ scoffed Yugi. _"You're the Yami now. A being of higher power than humans, closer to the Gods than even the pharaoh - if you'll excuse me on that. You are not the same."_

Atem pushed himself upright, staring at his palms. A dark glow lined the edges of his body. It was faint, impossible to see except for the trained eye. It was a manifestation of his power. His partial divinity.

Then there was the feeling. The overwhelming rise of power. It engulfed him in a shroud of energy condensed into a small space. He could destroy so much with a flick of his finger. Everyone and everything felt so small compared to him. So insignificant.

 _"_ _Careful pharaoh,"_ said Yugi. _"Do not indulge in that feeling or else you could eventually lose your humanity completely."_

Yugi's voice steadied Atem. Again. He pulled back, suppressing his powers.

 _I didn't say suppress it,"_ said Yugi. _"Just don't forget what's important. Why you want power. It's for the sake of your kingdom. Of individuals that you love and wish to save. Not to twist this world into your whims."_

That's right. His friends. His kingdom. Yugi... That's why he wanted the power. That's why he wanted to help. To keep them safe. To protect.

"I'll remember," said Atem. "And I hope you'll help me remember, Partner."

Satisfaction traveled through the bond in a yellow glow.

 _"_ _That's what I'm here for pharaoh. Or at least partially."_

Atem frowned, the words triggering a memory. He placed a hand to his head.

His talk with Anubis... He remembered that it had happened, but the details were lost. If he concentrated he could almost remember. Almost see the chamber, the basins of fire hanging from the walls.

The shadow of a god.

"The Yami was created first," said Atem slowly. "When the gods originally created the position of the overseer, he was alone. His duty was to find and forcefully bond _Ka_ to him, but then something happened. Something even the gods didn't expect."

He couldn't remember. What was it?

 _"_ _The corruption."_

Yugi wasn't looking at Atem as he spoke. The lad's gaze was inward, his spirit quiet through the bond. He was thinking of his own meeting, remembering when he had met with Anubis. There was something else as well. Other memories that Atem couldn't interpret through their connection. It felt… cold. Closed off. A gaping hole Atem couldn't begin to breach.

Yugi continued, unperturbed by Atem's scrutiny.

 _"_ _With each_ Ka _, something else bonded to him as well,"_ said Yugi. _"The fight between the gods had an unexpected effect. The shadow magic was corrupted, and with each_ Ka _the Yami bonded with, he slowly descended into darkness."_

"So the gods had to intervene again," said Atem. "To give the Yami a way to cope with the corruption left behind. Thus, the Hikari was born. Their duty was to assist and cleanse the corruption from the Yami. It was… his wife was it not?"

Yugi smiled, a twinkle in his eye as he looked to Atem.

 _"_ _It was,"_ said Yugi. _"She broke through when no one else could. Her natural affinity with light cleansed him, and the gods chose her to take the burden as his partner. His light. Since then, the powers and responsibilities are passed down every 50 years."_ A spike of irritation. _"Or at least, they did until some greedy bastard decided to use them as a political tool. That's when things got screwed."_

Yugi's gaze flitted to the door. _"There's still much to talk about, but for now you should keep quiet about all of this, especially the part of being bonded to me."_

"What do you-"

Atem felt it. His magic spoke to him, identifying the souls that were getting closer. They were strong souls, powerful and mighty in both mental and spiritual strength.

The door to his bed chamber opened a moment later.

Karim poked his head though, his countenance brightening when he saw Atem.

"My pharaoh, you're awake."

Karim pushed through the door, one other person following in after. Shada.

They each quickly knelt to one knee, heads bowed. Atem almost ordered them out immediately, impatient to continued his conversation with Yugi. He stayed his impatience, knowing they would be anxious for his well-being.

"My pharaoh, how are you fairing?" said Shada.

"I am well," said Atem. "You may rise."

Shada did as commanded, but Karim did not. He kept his face toward the floor. The first that braced him to the floor was tighter than normal, veins visible from where Atem sat. What caused Karim such distress?

"Sire," said Karim. "I cannot begin to express my relief that you are awake. I admit to feeling responsible for not protecting you and beg that you bring justice upon me for my sin."

"To what sin are you referring?" said Atem. He glanced to Yugi for a possible answer, but the lad was gone.

 _"_ _Not gone, pharaoh. Always here with just a thought."_

Atem smiled.

"My carelessness," said Karim. "I knew the Hikari's memories were returning, but I left you alone with the monster. You were vulnerable to his magic and I did not protect you properly."

The brief smile stiffened.

 _"_ _Yugi… what did you do while I was asleep?"_ The thought was sent clumsily through their bond, but Atem succeeded, for he felt the excitement and grin from his partner.

 _"_ _What was necessary,"_ said Yugi. _"Don't worry, nothing worse than egos were bruised, as you have witnessed."_

A memory flashed in Atem's head. The scene of Yugi trashing the study, escaping his counselors and leaving the castle. The memory took but a moment to pass, but Atem felt is as if he had been there.

 _"_ _That was definitely not necessary,"_ scolded Atem. _"but, I will keep up the illusion, at your request."_

He felt the mental salute, then something shutting off. Whatever Yugi was doing, he was too busy for constant conversation.

"Rise Karim," said Atem. "You obeyed my orders. There is no need to seek redemption for that."

Instead of rising, Karim's bow lowered further until his hair brushed the ground. "Please my king. Had we been but a moment later, I fear what could have happened-"

"But you were not," cut in Atem. He had no desire to linger on this topic. "That is what should be emphasized. You succeeded in driving the Hikari away. We succeeded. It should be taken as a triumph that the monster no longer roams our walls."

"The story is already being passed through the court," said Shada in his usual calm manner. "We have chosen to emphasize it as a triumph. Karim his been met with much esteem for driving the monster away."

Karim's request for repentance made sense now. If he was receiving praise when he believed he should receive punishment, his guilt was sure to grow.

The man still had not risen.

"Then he should be honored properly now that I have awoken," said Atem. "For the sake of your pharaoh, you will accept my blessing when the time comes. Now rise, that is an order."

Karim's shoulders stiffened, but he did as commanded. There was no rebellion in his hesitance, only shame. Receiving another reward was sure to make it worse. Atem didn't honor him as a cruelty. He did it to preserve the illusion. To pretend that Yugi was a monster and as a show of strength. It would not do for the pharaoh to appear weak, even against a monster like the Hikari. That was why the attack would be celebrated as a victory. As a triumph instead of a failure. Karim would know this, even if he didn't like it.

"As my pharaoh commands, I will obey," said Karim. His displeasure was obvious, but he obeyed.

"Good," said Atem. "Now, what have a missed during my absence?"

As he spoke, the door opened again as Mahad stepped in.

"My Pharaoh, it is good to see you awake," said Mahad, bowing as well. Atem motioned for him to rise, impatience to continue the conversation.

"Shada, I repeat my question," said Atem.

"Much has changed," said Shada. "The preparations for the festival are moving forward, but many are becoming frightened because of the frequency of attacks on the palace. High Priest Seto has been organizing everything, preparing for your return."

"Excellent," said Atem. "I will speak to him immediately."

He moved as if the rise, but Mahad raised a hand.

"I'm afraid that may not be wise, Sire," said Mahad. "At least not until Isis discharges you."

It was the way he said it that caught Atem's attention. With a hesitance that measured each word, watched every reaction. It was different than the other two, who observed with concern. Mahad's tone showed suspicion.

 _He knows the Hikari's true purpose,_ Atem remembered. He also knew Atem had not suppressed Yugi's memories. It had been a safety mechanism to deal with the spirits he had restrained. To Mahad, he believed this _attack_ wasn't what it appeared to be.

He wasn't wrong.

"My Pharaoh," said Karim. "There is something else that must be addressed. About your condition. Something has changed."

"What exactly is it?" said Atem.

"We're not sure," said Shada. The man lifted the key that hung from his neck, staring blankly at it. "There was a strange aura about you while you slept, and even now it is present. When I tried to enter your mind, my magic was blocked completely."

Panic and anger flared inside of Atem.

"Who gave permission to try and access my soul room?"

It was a blatant disregard for Atem's privacy, as well as an intrusion of his mind. He may trust his counselors, but entering his head without permission was not something Atem could condone. Especially when it was now connected to another person. Yugi's mind had already been trespassed upon once.

Shada didn't respond to Atem's anger. Karim and Mahad at least had the decency to look abashed.

"The council came to a group decision," said Shada. "We were unsure of what the Hikari had done to you, if you were cursed or forced to sleep due to his power. We did it to try and save you as Isis can no longer see you."

So, they had done it for his sake.

Atem reined in his anger, understanding their reasoning even if he didn't like it. It hadn't succeeded anyway. He was now protected much like Yugi was when it came to the powers of the Millennium Items.

 _Because I'm the Yami._

That was what they had sensed. Not a spell or any corruption placed upon him by Yugi. The powers of the Yami seeped through despite his wishes, and they could feel the effects.

Atem took a breath, concentrating on concealing it. On making it less visible. He succeeded for the most part, but the more powerful priests would still be able to feel it. Priests like the ones in his council.

"If the spell has not yet manifested, I see no reason to worry about it," said Atem. "The Hikari is gone, and let that be the end of that."

Atem swung his legs around the bed, pulling himself to his feet.

Immediately he staggered. A heaviness, not related to anything physical was on his chest. So focused his councilors, Atem hadn't felt it until he stood. Felt the weight of all the _Ka_ that were now bound to his soul. They shifted with him, humming like a disturbed hive. Eager to surface.

Atem involuntarily reached for them, drawn to their glow like a moth to a fire.

Another presence hummed closer, resurfacing after it's short absence. It stayed Atem's hand.

 _"_ _Later,"_ Yugi's voice spoke to him. _"They are impatient to meet you, but that will come later. Just concentrate on carrying their weight for now."_

Atem nodded mentally, balancing his heart. The souls quieted, and the room came into focus again.

All three of his counselors were beside him, identical faces of worry. Even Shada's inexpressive face had slipped with concern. Mahad had a hand on Atem's bicep, stabilizing him.

"Just a head rush," said Atem

"You should rest," insisted Mahad. "Wait until Isis comes."

Atem gave Mahad a flat stare. "I don't have time to wait for Isis. I've been unconscious for three days, I would like to discover what I've missed."

Mahad's brow creased.

Atem took advantage of the distraction, pushing past the counselors. They followed hesitantly, like dogs shuffling after their master.

"Sire, it would be best if you rested," insisted Karim.

But Atem wasn't listening. He had crossed the room to where his puzzle sat. He slipped the item around his neck, waiting to feel the familiar weight and power coursing through him.

It came, but with Atem's new divinity it also came with an understanding. A familiarity.

Shock immobilized him, heart pounding as he processed the information. The _Ka_ bound to him stirred at his disturbed emotions, responding in kind.

 _"_ _Yugi, what is this?"_

The lad didn't answer. It increased his unease, reaching through the bond for some comfort. Some answers.

He didn't find it. Yugi was currently closed off, mind focused elsewhere.

"Sire?"

Atem looked up, then followed Karim's pointing finger.

Isis had arrived.

She was standing in the middle of the room, full of a righteous fury that her namesake would envy. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, foot tapping in an impatient rhythm that promised her ire.

Atem couldn't help the desire to swallow, familiar with Isis's famous temper.

"Three counselors?" Her voice froze Atem's stomach, passing through the room in a chilling wind. "Three, and not one of you could manage to keep him in his bed? Are you all as useless as the dung you excrete or are your heads just for decoration?"

Mahad and Karim winced. Shada had somehow migrated behind Atem so that he stood the farthest from Isis.

Her sudden presence and displeasure clashed so completely with Atem's panic that it stabilized him, grounded him to his present surroundings. He chuckled in relief, glad to have his councilors to rely on.

Isis's cold gaze shot to Atem at the noise.

"My pharaoh," her voice lowered a degree. "Know that you have my deepest respect and loyalty. I will always place your well-being above all else, which is why I hope you'll understand my words are meant for your own good and not my own. I will not tolerate any patient placing themselves in danger due their own bullheadedness by refusing to—"

"You can do your examination," said Atem, cutting her off and walking to the bed. "Come. The sooner we do this, the sooner I can be on my way."

She bristled, as Atem knew she would at his interruption, but he was also complying with her wishes. He sat on the bed, waiting patiently for her to begin. His mood had improved with her presence chasing away his doubts.

Isis took a deep breath through her nose, the effort to stop herself from screaming obvious.

"You will give me a heart attack one day my pharaoh," she managed through clenched teeth.

"If you haven't already," mumbled Karim so quietly only Atem and Isis heard. It brought her attention and fury back on them.

"Out!" She waved her hands as if she were herding cattle. "Every one of you out."

As she ushered the men out of the room, Atem considered his puzzle again. It didn't fill him with the same panic or doubt as before. It was with a calm mind he examined the situation. The powers within. There we many questions in his head. Questions he wasn't sure he'd get straight answers to, but it all came down to this: He had decided to trust Yugi, and that was what he intended to do until he finally got those answers.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Mahad knew Atem, had been both teacher and counselor to the boy. Watched every struggle, every change in Atem's growth until he had become the pharaoh. That was one reason why he could see the change when none else could. Because he knew him.

The other reason was skill.

Mahad's strength and knowledge in magic outstretched even the most learned of elders. So subtle was the change in aura, that Mahad almost didn't see it. The thin haze that emanated from the king.

The Hikari had done that. Whatever spell or curse he had placed on the king, Mahad knew it not.

While the others could sense it, none of them could see it like Mahad could. It didn't help his confidence in the matter.

The king shook his head, speaking to a nobleman. Priests and leaders dotted the throne room, mingling between meetings and straightening out information. Priest Seto had filled Atem out on everything he had missed, an assignment many thought Mahad should have taken.

Mahad had declined, stating the previous orders of the pharaoh still stood. That Seto should take over in the king's absence.

"It never ends, does it?"

Mana, who stood beside Mahad hung her head and gave an irritated sigh. "Why do I have to participate in this?"

"Mana," said Mahad firmly. "What have I said about complaining?"

"But it _is_ helpful!" Mana insisted. "I hear priests complain all the time. And nobles. We can bond over our mutual ability to find fault with any and everything around us."

Mahad couldn't help a smile, his current student unaware of how close to the truth she was.

"See, you agree with me," said Mana. "I'm sure Ate- the pharaoh would agree with me as well."

He probably would.

Another priest approached Mahad, and he engaged the man in conversation. Every minute or so he would glance to Mana to see if the lass was paying attention. Her eyes had glazed over within seconds.

Sometime later, the priest finished his business and left. Mahad turned to scold Mana for not paying attention, again.

He paused when he saw her.

Mana was focused, but not on the man who was walking away. Her gaze rested on the pharaoh who was slowly migrating through the room.

"Why is he even up and walking?" said Mana. "He just woke up from a three-day coma. Give the man a break."

"Isis discharged him," said Mahad. It might have been unwilling, but she had consented all the same. "She found no reason to keep him bedridden. The pharaoh chose not to rest. He understands his duties Mana, and does not wish to shirk them."

Mana gave Mahad a withering look. "Guilt trips don't help Master. They just make me feel worse, you know this."

"Then maybe you will listen and apply yourself."

"It's unlikely."

They stood for a few beats of silence, Mahad eying the room for who he should speak with next. Everything was moving forward to travel to Cairo and conduct the ceremony. There were still small hiccups that Mahad had to address, one of them being the woman standing beside him, squinting at the pharaoh again.

"Are we sure he's alright?" she asked. "Isis didn't say anything about his behavior being different?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… I don't know, he feels different. Like, bigger." She flapped her arms in an awkward attempt to explain herself. "He's always been charismatic, pulling others toward him. But now, it's worse. Like a gathering storm."

She was observant, that couldn't be denied, though she still lacked the skill to identify what she was observing. The pharaoh's bearing had changed, ever so slightly. Standing here on the side and watching others interact with him, it was painfully obvious. With every gesture, every glare from his red eyes, the men around him seemed to shrink in his presence, simultaneously pulled forward and back in his wake. Atem had always had the bearing of a king. Now he had the bearing of a god.

"Did Yugi tell him something?" said Mana.

"What?" said Mahad, taken off guard by her question. How had she made that leap in logic? "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's the only thing that makes sense." Mana folded her arms in a huff. The woman had become fond of Yugi when his memories had been sealed and had expressed missing him several times over the past few days. "They were friends, even before Yugi forgot everything and I just don't think he's a bad person. You said you fought him, but did Yugi hurt anyone when he left? No. You and Karim just chased him out before asking anything!"

Not for the first time Mahad considered these facts. He knew the supposed true role of the Hikari. That he was a being that protected the people. But the second Mahad had seen Atem unconscious and Yugi standing above him…. He'd acted on instinct.

Later however, he'd pondered these events. Observed the easy way Atem had dismissed Yugi's attack. There were only a few things that could make sense of it all.

The first being that Atem wanted them all to think Yugi was still a threat.

"It is refreshing to see you applying yourself for once." said Mahad.

Mana bristled. "Hey!"

"Just keep those specific thoughts to yourself. Part of wisdom is knowing when to speak and when to keep silent."

She was growing. Her progress hadn't been forced as Atem's had, but she was still progressing at a rapid pace. Mahad could see a day in the near future when she would break from under his wing and fly for herself. He just had to make sure she would make it to that day.

He could see the questions burning to be asked on her expression. He would be pelted with them in a moment if he didn't stop her.

"Mana," said Mahad. "You will stay here in Thebes for the festival."

"What?" Mana turned to face him fully, eyes wide in surprise. "Why? I always go with you on your journeys, Master. Even when I don't want to."

"This trip will be too dangerous," said Mahad. "You will continue your studies here."

Those wide eyes flashed as irritation colored them. "Too dangerous?" she said. "You mean the _festival_ will be too dangerous. I've heard rumors. I've been listening even if you don't think I do. You expect something is going to happen. I want to come Master. I wish to help."

"No. There will be no more discussion on this. You will stay here as commanded."

"But it's not right," she insisted. "You'll keep me away? What about the citizens? Is it alright to put them in danger? How will I ever learn if you shield me from every battle?"

"I don't do it to be cruel," said Mahad. Though she often complained, he still hated seeing her upset like this. He put a comforting hand to her shoulder, wishing to convey his sincerity. "I do it to protect you Mana. You are young yet, and could be hurt. Besides, there will be a lot of boring politics involved."

Mana gave a short laugh despite her annoyance. She shrugged off Mahad's arm, stepping away as she gripped her wand to her chest.

"I'm not a child anymore, Master."

She said it with a sadness that Mahad didn't understand.

"I know you aren't," said Mahad.

Mana straightened, brunette hair splaying out from under her headband as she lifted her chin.

"No, you don't!"

She then did something very childish that did nothing for her argument. She stuck out her tongue before turning and racing away.

Mahad watched her leave, exasperation flowing through him. What had he said to upset her this time?

"I see you and Mana are fighting again."

Atem had approached Mahad when he wasn't paying attention. The pharaoh now stood there in all his glory, glittering with rings and bands that decorated his arms. The crown rested comfortably upon his brow, the eye of Horus ever seeing.

This close, the aura was stronger. The aura of power. The millennium ring hummed against Mahad's chest in satisfaction.

"We're not fighting," said Mahad. "She just got upset for no reason, again."

"Hmm." Atem smirked. "You still do not understand her, do you?"

"My apologies pharaoh, but are you insinuating that you do?"

"I have a good guess."

When Atem didn't offer up an answer, Mahad grew impatient. "Assistance would be appreciated," he said. "It makes teaching her difficult when she flees at random intervals. I don't understand, she didn't used to be like this."

"I will not share my suspicions, if that's what you're thinking," said Atem. "But I suggest treating her more like an adult than a child if you wish to stop fighting."

Mahad felt like wilting. Those words were strikingly similar to what Mana had said.

Atem was distracted as a priest hailed him, bidding his goodbye. When the farewell was done, Mahad spoke up again.

"My pharaoh, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Atem caught the seriousness of his tone. Earrings glinted in the firelight as he checked their surroundings before nodding. "Speak."

"It's about the Hikari."

Atem's face gave nothing away, perfectly neutral as he waited for Mahad to continue.

"You told me his true purpose," said Mahad. "If we also consider that you did not seal away his memories, his attack on you makes no sense. And I can tell that something has changed within you. It's not a spell, it's your very aura. I don't believe he truly attacked you. What happened?"

Atem didn't react, staring at Mahad. As the silence stretched on, his lips suddenly tightened. Some sort of internal struggle passed through the Pharaoh's countenance.

"I was wrong." the king eventually said. "The Hikari is a monster. He attacked me when my back was turned."

A lie. The stiff expression was a dead giveaway.

"If that is the story you wish to spread," said Mahad. "I suggest being more cautious. As far as I was concerned, no one had informed you that you had been asleep for three days, Pharaoh."

Understanding bloomed on Atem's face. He relaxed, shaking his head with a bemused expression.

"You know me too well my friend." said Atem.

His smile slipped. A moment of hesitation. Then he spoke in a low voice.

"I have trusted you with much concerning the Hikari and his secrets," said Atem. "Though I cannot tell you anymore, I hope you will continue to keep what you do know hidden."

Mahad bowed, placing a fist to his heart. "Know that you can always trust me my pharaoh. I will follow where you lead, no matter what the future may bring."

He may not fully understand the king and his relationship with the Hikari, but Mahad didn't need to. He trusted Atem, and he had vowed to follow him even in death.

A true smile spread across Atem's face.

"Thank you, my friend. I shall not forget."

* * *

The day had been laboriously long and full of meetings. It was incredible how much Atem could miss in three days. High priest Seto had been a lifesaver, keeping everything organized among the chaos. It was a good thing he had been free to fill in as needed, otherwise the overload of information would have been worse.

Atem sighed as the last piece of jewelry was removed, the servants setting them in their rightful place. They bowed low to the ground before leaving Atem seemingly alone in his bedroom.

But he wasn't alone.

Yugi stepped out from behind a dresser, silent as a shadow. A great frown was upon his face.

"Even your servants are terrible." said Yugi. "Does anyone take their duty of protecting you seriously?"

"It's their duty to see to my needs, not protect me," said Atem. "And I believe it is unfair for you to judge their observation skills against your hiding abilities. There's a vast difference between the two."

Had they not been bonded, even Atem wouldn't have noticed Yugi in the room. He had felt Yugi getting closer through the day, the link pointing to him at every moment.

That constant presence on Atem's soul had been comforting. It had made the day more bearable, Yugi chirping in his opinion occasionally through their mind link as he had become free. It had taken great self-control to keep Atem's expression neutral on some occasions. The lad often voiced much of what he could not and Atem found it amusing.

But that comfort also made this inevitable confrontation that much worse.

Yugi hopped onto Atem's bed, smile bright as always while he crossed his legs. The link echoed his expression, humming in satisfaction.

"So," said Yugi. "Are you going to finally ask me about it or what?"

Of course, he knew. Atem still couldn't fully shield his thoughts from Yugi. He'd been practicing at Yugi's insistence - or complaining was a better word for it.

Atem walked to the dresser, plucking the Millennium puzzle from the counter. He cradled it in his hands, feeling the power that pulsed through it in perfect sync with his Yami powers.

"These items," said Atem. "I can feel that they were made using the powers of the Hikari and Yami. They're are not even a hundred years old, which means only one person could have made them."

His gaze raised to Yugi whose aura was perfectly calm. It contrasted with Atem's spirit, unable to help a flicker of betrayal.

"Hikari Yugi," said Atem. "Did you make the Millennium Items?"


	31. The Yami's Calling: Part 2

**Thank you lovelies for your reviews! Walt-Disney and Anime, Sunrise flame, Guest, iiiii, angiembabe , TheKingInBoots , Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Mistoka, WhitheredNyux, Nemesis dan Impyrean , Guildsnake, manlyson , Bravemaridin, and Shinigami Merchant.**

 **angiembabe, Heba lost his memories because the strain of becoming both the Yami and Hikari was way too much for him to handle. Plus, he didn't have any help. Atem has tons of help. Yugi is easing him into the calling, as you'll see, which is why he didn't have to sacrifice anything to get the powers.**

 **manlyson, I have the same exact problem. You are not alone. iiii, I'll ber perfectly honest and let you know we've got a good ways before this is finished.**

 **Nemesis dan Impyrean. Ty for the clarification. You learn something new everyday.**

* * *

Atem felt the answer before Yugi voiced it. Felt the frank acknowledgment of his actions. It caused Atem's heart to sink further.

"Whoa there," said Yugi with a laugh. "I haven't even answered and you're despairing. So much for your supposed trust Pharaoh."

"Please do not call me by that title," said Atem. "We are partners now. Though the Yami may be above the Hikari, I am still very much the learner and you the teacher."

Yugi tilted his head, the movement reminding Atem of a cat eyeing a human. Unable to comprehend their actions. As if Atem was the strange animal that made no sense.

"Then what should I call you?" he eventually said.

"By my name. I give you permission to address me informally, Hikari Yugi."

Yugi kept staring, unreadable except through the link where his emotions were clear. Atem's words had caused a stirring, colors flashing through the domain that was Yugi. It wasn't in agitation or anger that it stirred. He was moved. Touched by Atem's words.

That wasn't what his eyes reflected, roaming across Atem's form as if he were on display.

"That is your reason for your fear and disappointment?" said Yugi. "Why am I even surprised?"

Atem blinked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." That answer had nothing to do what Atem was talking about.

"You," said Yugi, pointing to Atem. "Haven't even realized it yourself. The reason why you feel betrayed and upset. It's not the fact that I made the Items. It's the fact that I had to kill to do it."

"Then you did construct the items."

"Of course, have you heard of another Hikari these past centuries? If you have, please tell me so I can castrate them for not helping out."

Atem's expression grew darker, his anger stirring as his voice rose with each word. "This is not a laughing matter Yugi," he said. "If you did create the items… Seven hundred souls were lost to do so. Seven hundred!"

"Seven hundred and one."

Atem opened his mouth, then paused.

"What?"

Yugi nodded to Atem. "The puzzle. There's a reason it is the heart of the items. It required an extra soul to crown its superiority."

Atem ignited. The ease of which Yugi dismissed the lives he had taken caused him to boil. How could he act like it hadn't affected him? Like he hadn't done something wrong? Lives had been lost to create them. Pure souls, each with their own history and family. It was an abomination.

Atem gripped the cord in his hand, heat flowing through him. It stirred his magic, shadows curling around him. They cooed in glee, glad to fuel his anger. To amplify it.

Yugi watched, his aura that infuriatingly calm as Atem boiled.

"Lives should not be treated with such a flippant attitude Yugi," said Atem.

"I agree," said Yugi, plopping his cheek in his palm. He looked bored. "Definitely. Without a doubt. Every single life has it's worth. Mm-hmm. You can rest easy knowing that I care."

Calloused. That was the reaction Yugi gave to Atem's anger. Though it should have ignited every fiber of rage within his body, it didn't. Something stilled his heart. A memory of his own misdeeds when he was younger.

He'd fallen from a tree and scraped his knee. It had hurt so badly he'd been reduced to tears, yet he hadn't told anyone. Hadn't sought care for it because he didn't want to listen to his father's scolding or Mahad's long lectures. He wanted to brush it off. Pretend it didn't matter. Pretend it didn't hurt.

Because he didn't want to deal with the extra shame he could have felt for his actions.

And Yugi's aura was too calm. Too practiced. Too forced.

The shadows around him dispersed. They no longer had anything to hold onto. His anger was gone.

"Please excuse me," said Atem, heart cooling. "Of course, you care."

"And don't apologize," said Yugi. "Your anger is understandable. Any normal, emotionally healthy individual would respond the same way. You still haven't even asked why I did it."

"I would like to know if you'll tell me."

Yugi gave a snort. "That blind faith again – and will you stop that? Your obvious pity is going to drive me nuts."

"Pity?"

"Yes!"

Yugi hopped off the bed, stomping through the room. His soul was finally agitated, its surface disturbed as he flitted across the room.

"It was endearing at first, but now it's just annoying," said Yugi. "I told you Pharaoh, you're upset I had to kill. You've got this opinion of who I am in your mind. Like I'm this pure vulnerable flame that must be sheltered. It's cute, but it's wrong. I am not some helpless creature. I've killed more men than I can count."

He stopped in the middle of the room, hands on hips as a shadow passed over his face. A trace of himself flitted through the bond, a part that Yugi had previously kept hidden. It was a muddy red, like dried blood.

Atem couldn't begin to describe what he felt. The emotions packed within the thread of emotions. The brief glimpse wasn't enough to discern anything other than a memory of its passing. Of knowing that Yugi understood darkness.

It made Atem shiver.

But despite his trepidation, pushed back mentally, refusing to succumb to Yugi's intimidation.

They both stood there in the room, neither flinching. Neither speaking as their souls stood in attention. Waiting. Watching for the other's reaction.

Atem reached out first.

"I believe I gave you permission to call me by name, Yugi." he said.

Yugi blinked

The pressure disappeared.

He stood in the room, same bright energy and wide eyes that stared at Atem. Same body of a child. Same white aura of the Hikari.

He put a hand to his mouth.

"Phht-"

Yugi burst out laughing. He doubled over, arms wound around his stomach as his breaths came in gasps. His glee shimmered through the room, bathing it in his delight.

Atem just watched, bewildered by the lad's behavior.

"Oh Atem, I think you'll do very nicely," said Yugi. "Even if you are too stiff, enjoy stuffy meetings with old men and treat me like a child."

Atem found himself smiling, despite the insults. His heart was warm, a feeling echoed by Yugi whose soul was humming in happiness.

Something had changed, Atem could feel it. The lad was stubborn and unwilling to open up even to Atem. In that, their relationship hadn't changed. Hadn't moved forward. They may be bound as partners, but there was still much to work through regarding their partnership. Yugi had spent the last four hundred years without help. He probably wasn't used to relying on anyone but himself.

Yet by saying his name, something had changed. The walls around Yugi had started to crack.

Yugi wiped the last tear from his eyes, still chuckling.

"Do you want to know why I created the items?" said Yugi.

"Please."

"Hmm, well it's not far from what you're imagining. The short of it is, I got played."

Atem placed the puzzle back on the nightstand. He walked back to the bed and sat down, hands clasped in his lap as he looked to Yugi.

"And the long story is?" he said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Long," he said. "Has anyone ever told you you're insistent?"

"Has anyone ever said you like to divert attention away from yourself?"

"Yes, quite often in fact."

Yugi skipped to the bed, taking a seat by Atem. His legs kept swinging, feet tapping to a silent tune.

"It was your grandfather," said Yugi, gaze at his feet. "He asked for my help in making items that his priests could use. They wanted more power to 'protect the people.' Or so he said. I'd known him as a young man, good and full of promise. I assumed he would be the same twenty years later when he called for me." Yugi grimaced, giving his head a quick shake. "I started working on a design and he said he'd provide the rest of it. The finishing touches as he had called it. I appeared the day they were to be made and… they were there. All seven hundred and one souls that had already been sacrificed, trapped like _Ka_ inside stone."

Atem's stomach twisted. It was one thing to trap _Ka_ inside tablet - the act was usually reserved for Ka that were corrupted - but placing human souls inside? Pure ones? The thought made him sick.

Yugi noticed his disgust, grimacing.

"That was pretty much my reaction," he said. "With a notable amount of anger as well. When I saw what they had done, I wanted to slaughter them all, but I couldn't. I couldn't disobey the Pharaoh because I'm the Hikari."

"What does that have to do with disobeying his orders?" said Atem.

"Because the gods put a safety mechanism on these powers."

Yugi leaned back, staring at the ceiling of Atem's bed. His swinging legs increased a click in tempo. It moved in tandem to his thumping emotions.

"The Yami and Hikari are bound to listen to any command given to them by the pharaoh," said Yugi. "And the Hikari must obey the Yami. There are some other particulars that make the commands binding, but that's not important. Don't ask me why it's like that, but it is."

That would explain why Yugi had taken so long to trust Atem. He could literally have commanded Yugi to do anything.

Atem didn't like it. He wasn't one to resent his power over others. As the Pharaoh, his word was taken as law. but his followers always had a choice. They could always choose to disobey. It sounded like Yugi didn't have that choice.

 _"I will never force a command on you,"_ Atem thought. _"I promise you this, Yugi."_

Yugi's gaze flickered to Atem, gratitude sent through the link.

"I performed the ceremony, as instructed," continued Yugi. "Then the Pharaoh gave me one last command. The command to not kill him. He couldn't give anymore because I cut off his tongue before he could."

Yugi's legs stopped swinging, that muddy red color misting through the link again. It stilled Yugi completely, darkening the air. Its icy grip tightened around Atem's heart, trying to paralyze him with bloodlust.

Atem embraced it. Felt every twinge of anger that Yugi was sending him. Shared the burden, small as it was compared to its source.

"I killed them," said Yugi. "Every priest that had participated in the ceremony. Then I destroyed their records, killed a few more for good measure... I did my absolute best to reign terror upon all those that were guilty. To instill fear. It was that day the legends changed. That the Hikari and Yami become creatures of darkness and fear. I decided it was time to show them how foolish they were for trying to control me."

Yugi shook himself, some of his anger receding. The room slowly returned to its semi-dim state, flames low on their brackets. Atem could tell the Hikari would not give more details. He was already retreating within himself again.

Atem didn't press for more. This was progress. Great progress in understanding and helping Yugi. In sharing his burdens.

"And the items?" said Atem. "Why did you not dispose of them?"

"And what good would that have done?" said Yugi, waving a hand. "The souls had already been sacrificed. The individual spirits no longer exist. They've merged into one, together with the shadows. I would have just wasted their sacrifice. The real question is where did I go wrong? I thought I destroyed every record pertaining to the making of the items… apparently, I didn't."

Frustration bled through, a frustration Atem felt as well. Somehow the rare hunters had gotten a hold of the blueprints and had been sacrificing souls to make more. They were defective, yes, but that just meant more people would continue to die to fuel their powers.

Atem placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"We will find them," Atem said. "The people who make these fake items, and we will destroy them at their source. I refuse to allow more of my people to die at their hands."

Gratitude flashed in Yugi's eyes, and for a moment Atem saw through his wall. Through the ever-present barrier that hid the majority of Yugi's emotions from him. He saw Yugi's guilt. A sliver of the pain residing within.

Then it passed, and Yugi sent him a sheepish smile.

"I honestly wouldn't touch me, Atem," said Yugi. "I got sprayed by the back end of a camel a few hours ago and haven't taken a bath yet."

Atem jerked his hand away, jumping up.

"Then why are you sitting on the bed!"

"I cleaned myself off using magic," said Yugi, putting an arm to his nose and taking a whiff. He was still on the bed, not showing any signs of moving. "And I changed my clothes. I just haven't taken the time to get a good scrub."

"Of all the-" Atem let out a breath of frustration, not sure if he should thump Yugi over the head or wash his hands first. "My baths should still be warm. Hurry up and clean yourself."

Yugi finally hopped off the bed, trotting to the baths. Atem waited until he was gone before washing his hands in the basin. Seriously, it was like night and day the way Yugi could be serious and then fall back into feigned stupidity like this. It was hard to imagine that he was the same man that could carry such huge responsibility.

Atem wiped his hands on a linen cloth, reviewing what he had heard. What he had learned of Yugi. There was no real destination to his thoughts. Just a comfortable wandering as he stored the information. It helped him piece together the picture in his head. The picture that was Yugi and the many layers within him.

He was a being of light, one who brought a natural comfort to those around him. He was also hurting, his child's self buried beneath trauma too much for him to bear. Then there was another layer. The layer of darkness caused by the inevitable heartache and challenges his burden called for. Each combined to create the wise yet childish partner Atem had bonded with. The person that was Yugi.

Atem placed the linen cloth down. His eyes drifted shut, indulging for a moment in the connection between them. The strong thread that connected their souls.

Then he shook out of the stupor.

He needed to get the servants to change his bed sheets.

* * *

"Ouch! Fine, I get it now stop for the love of all - I'm going to seal you away with the others if you don't stop. Oh yeah? Watch me!"

Atem looked up from his chair as Yugi walked back into the room, looking like a partially quenched fire. His hair was still dripping wet, yet his face was constantly flickering through different states of frustration. Though Yugi hadn't been particularly dirty before, the bath had obviously been needed. His white skin was even brighter than before despite the lack of light. It was now well into the night, and Atem was about to sleep after he had finished reviewing a few more reports.

Yugi stopped beside Atem's chair, gripping the towel wound around his neck as he glared at Atem. The frustration wasn't directed toward Atem, but it was bright all the same.

"I have been kindly asked," said Yugi through clenched teeth. "To 'stop dawdling and introduce us to our Yami for crying out loud.' "

"Have you now?" said Atem, sure that was a direct quote. "From the _Ka_? Why do they not speak to me as well?"

"Too much all at once, remember? I was going to train you soon anyway. It is getting late."

"Which is why I should get some sleep," said Atem, glancing at his candle. The poor thing was on its last leg, threatening to drown its wick in a pool of melted wax.

Yugi's hand descended. With a smack, it snuffed out the flame completely, hot wax splattering over Atem's desk and reports.

Atem glared at Yugi, who wiggled his wax covered fingers with a grin.

"Hey look, the lights went out," said Yugi "Time to train."

"Time for sleep," Atem insisted, carefully scrubbing the wax off the papers before it could solidify. "I know I was in a three-day coma but I need to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

"Every day is long, Partner," said Yugi. "And besides, sleep is for the weak."

"Yugi…"

"Look, I promise you won't be too tired for tomorrow. One of the perks to our powers and all that."

Atem considered. He didn't feel that tired, despite having been on the move all day. He would usually have been fighting his exhaustion at this point.

If this wakefulness and energy was a side effect of his powers, then Atem would gladly take it.

"You are certain it will not be a problem?" said Atem. "There is much to do."

"There's always much to do," said Yugi. "But you did say you wanted to help. Well, this is how you can help. By starting to take on some more responsibilities."

He couldn't deny that.

"Alright then," said Atem. He put down his quill, turning to face Yugi fully. "Let us go to the training rooms."

Yugi shook his head. "Not necessary. We're going to train in here."

The Hikari settled cross-legged on a floor cushion, gesturing to the one in front of him. Atem followed, though hesitantly as he took the unoccupied spot. What sort of training were they going to do? Yugi hadn't exactly specified and Atem hadn't thought to ask. He'd just assumed it would be some sort of combat training.

"Now, you ready?"

Atem nodded, unsure what to expect.

"Good. Now, close your eyes."

Atem sent Yugi one last suspicious look before complying. He stayed in silent anticipation for a few moments, completely unsure what Yugi was doing.

Something soft pressed against his forehead. It was small, probably the pad of Yugi's finger. He could tell the Hikari was close, some sort of change occurring in his aura. It was...defusing.

"Alright," Yugi breathed. "And here we go."

Atem fell.

It wasn't in a physical sense. It was a weightlessness as if he didn't exist outside of his mind. He was sinking farther away from his body, away from all his senses.

Then he was back.

He was still sitting, but even Atem could tell that something had changed. It was similar to when he'd gone to see Anubis. His mind had traveled somewhere else.

One key difference between that and this experience was that Yugi was with him. He could feel the lad, everywhere actually.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Atem did, immediately marveling at what he saw.

He was in an enormous room. He hesitated to call it a great hall as it didn't have the formal atmosphere of one, but it was as large as one. There were cushions and toys stashed between shelves and window sills, even a few worn out books propped against straw dolls. Everything was well lit, down to the high arching ceiling that could have housed two castles. It all told of a comfortable place, one meant as a safe haven for the weary soul. A perfect reflection of Yugi and his light as the Hikari.

Then there were the occupants.

Hundreds of _Ka_ sat within. Every type of monster, robotic, or humanoid Atem could think of was here. They filled the space, their wings and forms towering over smaller _Ka_ that rolled about on the floor. He could feel their souls more potently here. Though they were primarily connected to Yugi, he had a portion of that connection through their bond. These were his _Ka_ as much as they were Yugi's.

And many of them were shimmering bright yellow in anticipation.

One _Ka_ nearly stumbled as she approached Atem, still several feet away. Though only one eye was visible through a wall of hair, it was wide and bright in anticipation, a huge grin stretched across her humanoid face.

She hesitated though, for what reason Atem did not get to find out. For the moment she hesitated, another humanoid _Ka_ elbowed her way through and nearly jumped on Atem.

"Master!"

Atem took a step back, his space invaded as this _Ka_ peered down at him, grin as wide as her face. Some of her blonde hair fell forward out from under a peculiar green turban. The humanoid grabbed Atem's hands, bringing them up before them.

The moment they touched, thoughts and images flashed through Atem.

 _A beautiful woman, flowers, and trees surrounding her. Then there was a man. A pharaoh. She loved him. He adored her. His favorite concubine. Other events. Other friends and families. Then she was gone. Her_ Ka _was bound to the gardens. The grounds the pharaoh had created in her memory..._

Atem snapped back, dazed.

That… had all passed so quickly. He almost couldn't process all the memories. Already the details and emotions were slipping away...

"-so good to finally meet you properly!" The _Ka_ was saying. Dryad. That was her name. "I've waited for so long. I'm so glad that you like my work."

"Uhh."

It was the only answer Atem could manage, his mind too scattered from the barrage of information and energy radiating from the Dryad. Apparently, it was a good enough answer for her.

"It's just so hard to find anyone that appreciates great beauty," Dryad continued with a dramatic sigh. "Everyone else just wants to burn and destroy with their fire and claws. But not you. I know you love my flowers."

Something bumped into the back of Atem's legs. He jumped, whipping around to see a long scaly tail. It reached around, ending in a blue dragon with an over large snout. It was small for a dragon, but that didn't stop it from nearly toppling Atem as it pushed it's huge snout to his chest.

It gave a loud sniff, hot breath ghosting over Atem. He nearly choked. Like before, information traveled from the connection, carrying the details of this _Ka_. Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress.

Atem held perfectly still as the dragon give another sniff. Then a snort.

Thoughts drifted to Atem, their language unlike anything he had ever heard. Yet… he could understand them. Understand that the dragon trusted him.

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress finally moved away, sitting on its back legs like a dog. It's tail even twitched in a happy swish.

"I look forward to serving with you as well," said Atem, grateful he had managed to find his tongue again.

It fled when the wall moved.

The floor trembled as stone crashed together, the wall closest to Atem rolling and folding in an unknown pattern. Atem gapped as the gray stone finally shifted to reveal itself. A giant soldier of stone.

It knelt, stone-crowned head bent in submission before Atem.

The stone soldier spoke, it's voice deep and grating. Its words were unintelligible, but Atem knew them. Knew their meaning.

An arm wound itself around Atem's bicep. Dryad had a hold of him, lip stuck out in a pout.

"I was talking to him first," she said. "Stop interrupting and just wait your turn."

Her words went unheeded, for other _Ka_ had come over as well.

Soon Atem was being prodded and touched by dozens of different hands, claws, and everything in between. The barrage of information was making his mouth dry and head spin.

"Wait a second…" said Atem, completely overwhelmed. Didn't they know he wasn't used to this much physical attention? Not to mention the mental strain of learning the past and souls of each _Ka_ in a single confusing flash. They were starting to blur together, unsure what _Ka_ he was meeting anymore.

Just when Atem was about to lose it, a voice carried over the cacophony of voices.

"Let me see him, please."

It wasn't powerful or intense. Quite the opposite in fact. Calm and smooth as silk, this quiet request easily parted the _Ka_ , leaving a clear path to the one who had spoken.

Atem knew her. Had known her the instant she had spoken.

Atem swallowed down his emotions, stepping toward the waiting humanoid. She was as beautiful as he remembered, her face no longer twisted in worry. It was calm and serene, lips pulled into a closed-lip smile.

She extended blue colored hands, palm up. Atem laid his own in her's, his gaze never leaving her face.

Information flashed once again through Atem, but this time he was ready. This time he could appreciate the life and energy it transmitted in a single moment, telling him all he needed to know about the _Ka_ and the person it had originated from.

Atem smiled as his soul relished in the memories. In the comfort he had lost so long ago.

"Mystical Elf," whispered Atem. "My mother's _Ka_. It is an honor to finally meet you properly."

Mystical Elf's smile widened, bowing her head. "The honor is mine, son of my other half," she said. "Thank you for saving my master."

"I couldn't have done it without your warning," said Atem. "I am just grateful I could help."

Mystical Elf raised her head. "Your mother would be proud, Master."

Atem's hands tightened around hers, emotions flooding through him. He'd loved his mother. Cherished her memory and the love she had given him. To have her _Ka_ here was like having a piece of her, ever present and giving him comfort.

He knew these feelings were part of what bound Mystical Elf to the world. Prevented her from departing for her eternal sleep. But he couldn't help it. Couldn't forget how much he loved and missed his mother. Now, he felt some of that ache lessen, soothed by Mystical Elf's presence.

The _Ka_ turned her head, looking out at the sea of monsters that filled the room.

"Come," she said. "There are still many _Ka_ for you to meet."

Atem nodded, stepping forward to meet the rest of his patrons, Mystical Elf never leaving his side.

* * *

Yugi was trying hard not to laugh. It was just too funny. His poor partner had almost been toppled by the _Ka_ in their enthusiasm to meet him. True, Mysti had put a stop to the bombardment, but Yugi still felt like giggling even thirty minutes later.

The Pharaoh was currently making his way through the room, taking his time to meet each pure _Ka_. Their excitement was palpable, even from this distance.

"You could have helped him," said Celtic.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

A loud huff came from the other _Ka_ beside Yugi. His attention turned to Sil, who was doing a great impersonation of her child self, bunched up in an epic level pout. Yugi couldn't help snorting, thinking on Sil's awkward attempt to greet Atem first.

"It's not funny," she yelled, pumping her fists up and down in anger. "Gah, if only that flower maniac hadn't pushed me aside. I'm dying to meet him. Dying!"

"I didn't know you could be so awkward," said Yugi.

He ducked as Sil swung a fist at him.

"Do not fret too much Silent Magician," said Celtic, calm as ever. "Our other master is nearly done. He will be coming over soon."

Sil, who had a hold of either side of Yugi's cheeks, let go. The flesh snapped back onto Yugi's bones as she quickly patted herself down, checking her hat to make sure it was on straight.

 _Women._

Sil flashed her eye at Yugi.

"I heard that Master."

A soft pressure landed on Yugi's head, and he reached up to scratch at the _Ka_. Kuriboh snuggled further into Yugi's hair, giving a content purr.

Yugi mirrored the contentment, smiled widening. It was amazing the difference being bound to a strong soul like Atem could make. While the strain was still great, it took the edge off. A balm for his blistered soul. It was ironic, as that was technically the duty of the Hikari. Yugi doubted the roles would ever switch completely.

"He's coming over Master."

Atem was returning, trailing several _Ka_ as he did. Mysti was one of them. They gave the impression of an elite guard, sentries that protected their master. In a sense, that was what they were, but it was a mark on Atem's natural leadership and charisma that they matched his soul so quickly. Recognized his power and authority over them. Atem was learning quickly, taking each change with the ease and dignity of a king. There really wasn't anyone like him.

Atem would end up being exactly what Yugi needed.

The Pharaoh stopped, purple cape fluttering behind him. The soul room didn't reflect a person's actual appearance, but the way the person viewed himself. While the appearance could be changed with practice, Atem did not know this. The crown and majesty he radiated were an honest presentation of who he was on the inside.

"I'll admit, I'm amazed," said Atem. "I did not realize you were bound to so many _Ka_."

"You may wish to hold off on that amazement," said Yugi. "You do realize half didn't bother coming out of their rooms to greet you."

"I did," said Atem, looking toward the doors that lined the room. "I will greet them at another time." Atem now eyed Sil, his smile widening. "You were the _Ka_ that tried to greet me first, were you not?"

Sil's face turned green. Yugi covered his mouth, too slow to block the snort of amusement that shot out. Atem sent a silent question of concern through the link, which Yugi waved away, too amused to send a proper answer.

"W-what, no that wasn't me." Sil sent Yugi a death glare that promised lots of fire later. "That was some other _Ka_ who was very enthusiastic to meet you."

"I see," said Atem. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind introducing yourself."

He held out a hand, which Sil took happily.

Yugi felt the memories and feelings being transferred to Atem in an instant. The first time Atem touched each _Ka_ , he would experience these memories. Highlights of the _Ka_ and their original half's memories. The experiences would be greatly reduced compared to when Yugi had first met them, but it would still all be there.

Yugi was impressed. He had expected Atem to need at least one break as he walked through to met everyone. Losing oneself in the memories of another was not a fun experience and a very real possibility. The fact that Atem made it through without faltering spoke of a strength of character many didn't possess. Yugi had been keeping a close eye on his soul, ready to step in the second it became too much.

Which was why he noticed Atem's flash of astonishment when he experienced Sil's memories. Learned the source of her soul. The Pharaoh immediately looked to Yugi, expression calculating.

Sil didn't notice.

"I'm so so so happy to finally meet you," said Sil, practically bouncing. "It's about time master got a Yami. I'm been telling him for years and years that he needed one. I actually feel sorry for you. Master is a handful. I have to ask, why would you ever voluntarily bond with him?"

"Ouch," said Yugi, putting a hand to his heart and wincing. "Where do those hurtful comments come from? I thought you were a pure-hearted _Ka_."

"Dealing with you could turn any _Ka_ dark," scolded Sil, pointing a finger at Yugi. "If my hair wasn't already white it would have turned years ago."

"I'm honestly surprised you're not bald."

"Of course not. I'd never tear at my lovely hair, even for your sake."

Another flicker of astonishment flitted from Atem. Yugi kept his face neutral, even as his attention shifted to Atem.

As Sil bickered with Yugi, Kuriboh had left his head and greeted Atem. The little furball was now contently sitting in Atem's arms. The man must have just seen the source of Kuriboh's soul.

It was impossible to gauge everything that flitted through Atem's mind - the man was already better at shielding the full content of his thoughts - but Yugi could feel the sadness, even if it wasn't present in Atem's countenance. His eyes were as strong as ever.

The man gave Kuriboh and affectionate ruffle, one the little fluffball delighted in.

"It's good to see you again, little one," said Atem. He then spoke to Celtic. "And I believe you are the last one I have yet to meet."

Celtic bowed, hand to chest. The memories were sent without touch this time and Atem's reaction to these was not as exaggerated as the previous two, but he was still affected.

"I pledge to serve you with honor," said Celtic. "Though… I have to agree with Silent Magician. Master is a little difficult to deal with. I hope you will be able to be patient with him."

"What is with this barrage of insults?" said Yugi, shaking his head. "I'll have you know I'm a very responsible person."

Celtic had a very sudden intense interest in his gauntlets, Sil rolled her eyes, and Kuriboh agreed happily with a cry of delight.

Atem gave a chuckle.

"You have some great friends, Yugi," said Atem. "Thank you for looking out for him all this time. I can only imagine the trials you've had to endure."

Sil gaped at Atem as if he were a god.

"Finally, someone who gets it." she cooed. "It has been difficult. Master acts like a child sometimes and he's very difficult to manage."

Yugi was pretty sure Atem was speaking of actual trails, not childish ones like Sil suggested. Atem gave a weak smile in response, obviously unsure how to respond. Mysti, who still stood tall beside him put a hand to her mouth, unable to completely cover up her smile.

"Yes yes, insult me all you want," said Yugi, waving a hand. "That's a wonderful way to make a first impression. Better than tripping over oneself and turning green in the face."

Sil slapped him over the head.

As Yugi raised his eyes, he noticed Atem was looking at him in amusement.

"She hits you like that quite often, does she not?" said Atem. "I believe I've seen that before, just without the context behind it."

"She does," said Yugi. "A literal pain in my neck."

Sil's eyebrows twitched, another fit inevitable.

But to Yugi's surprise, she didn't lash out. She took a deep breath. Placed her hands delicately in front of her, and smiled politely at Atem.

"Please excuse me," said Sil. "Master really brings out the worst in me. I hope you do not have an ill first impression and will look upon me favorably in the future."

Atem shook his head, eyes and heart softening. "Not at all. I look forward to cooperating together more in the future."

Again, the implication of Atem's subtle emotions flew over Sil's head. She let out a sigh, placing her hands over her heart.

"See, this is what we needed," said Sil. "Someone with good manners and honest eyes. You could learn a few things from him, Master."

"In time, I hope we will all be better acquainted," said Celtic, putting a hand on Sil's shoulder. "But I think our meeting will have to end there for the night. You still have much to teach Master Yami, do you not Master Hikari?"

"I do," said Yugi. "And it's already getting late."

Time flowed differently here in the soul room, but it still continued. They needed to hurry along if Yugi was going to show Atem everything he planned to show him tonight.

Sil clicked her tongue but gave an understanding nod.

"Until we converse again, Master Yami," said Sil, giving a curtsy. "Though, now that you have connected with our links, we can talk at any time."

"I will look forward to it," said Atem.

Yugi motioned to Atem, and the Pharaoh followed him to a side door. Yugi opened it, waiting as Atem waved and gave goodbyes to the _Ka_.

Once he was done, Yugi stepped out into the cold corridor beyond. Atem followed after, slowly leaving the warmth of Yugi's soul room into this boundary between souls.

The door closed behind them, leaving them in a darkness the torches barely suppressed.

"Where are we?" said Atem, looking down the endless corridor.

"Between our soul rooms," said Yugi. "When I pulled us here, I took you to my room first. I thought it would be the gentler of experience, as your soul room is a little… well different than what you'd expect."

"I have been in my soul room once before," said Atem. "Are you saying it's changed?"

"Naturally. You are the Yami now."

Yugi started walking down the corridor, leaving the wooden door of his soul room behind. Atem followed after, his steps firm despite the hesitance in his heart. Yugi hummed as he indulged in the connection a moment longer before pulling away. He needed to stop doing that.

"Yugi," said Atem suddenly. "Those last _Ka_ at the end… Silent Magician. She was the _Ka_ of your mother."

"She was."

"And Kuriboh was your younger brother."

"As far as I am aware."

"Then… can you not see their memories with their previous masters?"

Yugi shrugged, knowing this conversation was coming. "I know who they were," he said. "But no, I can't see any memories about my mother or brother. It's probably part of the sacrifice that I made to withstand the transformation."

"I see."

Atem fell silent then, his internal emotions anything but that. It was always fascinating to Yugi that humans could be so affected by those that were directly connected to them, but not those that they had nothing to do with. There were plenty of _Ka_ in that room that had terrible pasts associated with their spirits being bound on earth. Murder, revenge, tragedies of every kind. Yet Atem was most affected by the ones he knew personally.

Well, Yugi couldn't really blame him for it. Even he couldn't keep a neutral stance when it came to certain people and _Ka_.

Atem was still radiating that silent sorrow.

The Hikari rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you fret over it so much," said Yugi. "I can't remember them, so there's nothing for me to mourn over. If you should be upset about anyone, it should be Celtic. He was the _Ka_ of the man who raised me after all."

Atem stopped, forcing Yugi to stop as well lest he lose Atem in the corridor. It may appear to be straight, but Yugi knew better. There was more than one way to lose oneself in the passages between souls.

As the Pharaoh stood there, eyes level with Yugi, he seriously doubted Atem would ever have that problem.

"I think that is why I must, 'fret' over it as you would say.," said Atem. "You can not remember them, but I can. So I will mourn their memories in your place."

That wasn't entirely accurate. Yugi couldn't remember his mother and brother, but a portion of his soul must be holding onto them. Clinging to their memory. Despite these hundreds of years, Sil and Kuriboh were still here, bound to this world because of Yugi's emotions.

At this point, he doubted they would depart until he did.

"Suit yourself," said Yugi. "But you may want to hold off on that. Things are about to get a little harder to handle from here on out."

Yugi clicked his fingers.

Rows of torches flared to life, their brackets stretching beyond sight into the ceiling. They illuminated the double doors they encompassed. A dark entrance. One with more shadows than light covering its steel bars.

This door now held Atem's attention, expression and soul guarded.

Good. That's how he should have been this whole time.

"Yugi, what is this?" said Atem.

In response, Yugi stretched his hand toward the door, fingers splayed.

Steel groaned as the hundreds of locks slid away. Their progress was slow, sound swallowed by the blackness before it could create an echo.

The doors then began to open, revealing the thickness of their girth. Their power and majesty.

The hinges cried out in protest as the door swung to its full range, thudding against the corridor walls. They revealed nothing but blackness inside. Negative emotions in the form of tangible darkness. They rolled out like a fog, coating the ground in their icy claws.

A puff of this rolled toward Atem, who took a hurried step back, his fear growing through the bond.

Yugi took the emotions in stride, used to their powerful grip as they crashed into him. The instant they hit, Atem's eyes jerked to Yugi, true fear flooding through the link. Though Yugi had blocked most of the barrage from Atem, the man had felt their shadow.

He gave Atem a wide smile, glad the Pharaoh was finally starting to get scared. Atem's eyes darkened at Yugi's delight, obviously not appreciating the response to his fears. Yugi didn't care. It was time for Atem to appreciate the enormity of the task he had put upon himself. The horrors he would start to experience.

"This, Yami Atem," said Yugi, sweeping his hand over the entrance of the room. "Is your new soul room, and where we house all the demonized _Ka_."


	32. The Yami's Calling: Part 3

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Thousandsmiles, Guest, TheKingInBoots, ShiningAura (x3 baby!), Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire (I think you went backwards), Guildsnake (Yo!), Alice (You got me cookies. All is always forgiven. XD), WhitheredNyux, Guest 2, and Mistoka. It's always a great pleasure to read your thoughts. I really appreciate the time you take to jot them down and look forward to them with eager anticipation.  
**

 **Speaking of anticipation, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started this story. WHOOOO!**

* * *

As the pharaoh, Atem had to sit through many uncomfortable meetings, complete trials that made his stomach churn and listen as men spoke of killing like it wasn't an inherently evil thing. Each experience had been terrible, turning the atmosphere of the room cold. Each made Atem's skin crawl in different ways. Boredom, anger, disgust… but this feeling. The mist that inched up his legs and toward his chest, it was all of those and more.

The mist reached Atem, cooing at his virgin soul. For they were part of the shadows. The magic that had become corrupted. This room held them against their will and they were eager for virtuous souls to feed upon. Souls like Atem's

Their reach made Atem tremble. His soul recoiled at their touch. It was almost unbearable, the flood of negativity that threatened to seep inside. To change him.

Atem closed his eyes, searching for a solution. For some way to withstand this. He could feel Yugi beside him, but he was closed. His feelings were tangible, but his thoughts were not. That shield was around him like always, and Atem could not reach him. Could not get any help.

"Yugi..." breathed out Atem. "This… I can't…"

"You can." said Yugi. "And you have to."

He spoke as if Atem were asking for help picking an outfit, not trying to prevent darkness from taking over his soul.

Atem hadn't even registered he was on his hands and knees, breathing hard.

"Please…"

Something flickered in Yugi's eyes, but it was gone as his smile remained.

"I can't help you Atem," said Yugi. "No, I mean I literally can't. You have to find something that blocks the darkness for yourself."

Atem's eyes closed, his soul starting to literally hurt. The pressure was making it hard to expand his lungs.

 _Come on Atem,_ he thought. _Think! What did you learn with Anubis? What shields your soul? What prevents you from succumbing to the darkness?_

Morals. Personal ethics. Things taught in his youth. They were facts, things he knew and felt with his heart. But they weren't enough. Personal philosophies weren't enough. For those could be changed. Could be suppressed.

The shadows squeezed his heart, making Atem gag. Panic was starting to cloud his mind, frantically searching for what it was. What inspired him. Was it his sense of duty to the kingdom? His desire to succeed? His pride that looked on failure with disdain?

No, those were not what powered his soul.

 _Father_ , thought Atem. _Mother, Mahad, Seto…_ They appeared then in Atem's mind. His friends, family and councilors. People he trusted. People he respected. People he didn't wish to disappoint. They were what spurned him forward, pressed to do better. To be better.

Several other faces were there. Mana, Isis, Marik, Bakura… Yugi.

Atem's breath steadied. The shadows responded in kind, their attempts halted, for they couldn't pass through. They couldn't touch the barrier Atem had build around his heart.

The shadows hissed in anger, pressing against the shell, but it didn't waver. The memories of each person was bright in Atem's mind.

Atem stood, heart steady as he looked at Yugi. The lad was watching, admiration bright in his eyes.

"You did it in your first try," said Yugi. "And your shell is strong. Not bad."

"A warning would have been nice," said Atem. His head was killing him. "This training feels as if you're just throwing me into these situations to see how I handle them."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What? How could you accuse me of such a thing? I would never do that."

When Atem gave Yugi a flat look, the lad just gave a short laugh, shaking his head.

"I find that learning is best done through experience," said Yugi. "And trust me, I'm babying you more than I probably should. There may be times when I can't help you and you'll have to find a solution yourself, and there may even be times when you don't like the results of my help…"

Atem raised an eyebrow, something tickling the back of his mind. With the new shell around his heart, he could feel something else. Something pressed against it that wasn't the shadows. A soft steadying hand.

"You've been monitoring my soul," said Atem, surprised. "Ever since I become your Yami in fact..."

"Of course I have," said Yugi. "Do you think I'd ever let you be in any real danger? Bah, it ruins the whole thing now. You won't get good experience when you know you've got something to fall back on."

Yugi marched into Atem's soul room without looking back, frustration evident through the link. Atem followed, matching the anger.

"I was under the impression that was the point of this partnership," said Atem. "To have one another to lean upon. Or am I just a nuisance to you?"

"You're still learning," said Yugi. "I can't trust you with much yet."

"I am not in the habit of being 'babied,' as you would call it."

Atem took a few hurried steps, stopping in front of Yugi. The lad paused, giving Atem an incredulous look.

"First you get mad because I won't help you more," said Yugi. "And now you're mad cause I am helping you too much. Could you make up your mind?"

"And would you allow me to help?" said Atem. "I may be inexperienced, but it sounds as if you expect me to fall apart at any moment. You're still stabilizing my soul. I can feel it. I am not made of porcelain. You may rely on me. I can help you."

Rather than the anger Atem was hoping for, Yugi gave a flat stare.

"This is the most terrible place to have this conversation," said Yugi. "Unless that was your goal. Cleaver Atem. Poke me when I'm weak. I should have figured. You've already proven to be quite adept at changing bad situations to your favor."

Yugi suddenly ruffled his hair, fingers digging swiftly across his skull in agitation. It was almost amusing to watch as he let out a cry of annoyance.

"Bah, have it your way." huffed Yugi. "I was just going to show you, but if you want to help then fine! Don't come crying to me when you can't take it anymore. I'm going to be busy relaxing at the oasis."

The soft hand on Atem's soul disappeared. Yugi had retracted his crutch.

And then Atem felt it. The stronger pressure of the room. It wasn't enough to make him stagger or bend, but it was just enough to make him flounder to keep hold. To make him constantly concentrate on his shell.

It wasn't terribly difficult, just uncomfortable. Like walking while balancing a pot on his head. He'd get better with time, as long as the contents didn't change or increase in volume.

Or he didn't have to sprint suddenly.

Yugi stomped away, not truly angry based on their connection. Atem almost chuckled at the sight. He was getting quite good at annoying his new partner.

Yugi threw him a glare over his shoulder. "It's because you're too self-sacrificing," grumbled Yugi. "If you get killed because of your stupidity I'm going to be very upset. By the way, you should probably pay attention to your new room."

Atem probably should. This was his new soul room. He finally looked around, noting that he couldn't see much. A pool of light followed him and Yugi where they went, the rest of the room shrouded in darkness. Atem tentatively sought out that darkness, reaching toward it with an experimental tendril of thought. What greeted him was enormous.

This room, full of so much darkness and power was many times greater than Yugi's room. The power that was required to keep it present, to prevent it from discharging the darkness it held… It was enormous. Enough to level Egypt. To destroy everyone. If Yugi had ever lost complete control it would have all bust out.

He thought back to what Arthur had said. That if Yugi had fallen, at best a lot of people would die.

That was an understatement.

At best, maybe _someone_ would live.

Why was there so much dormant power stored in here?

"Over here!" called Yugi. "This should partially answer your question."

Atem followed, his trepidation growing. The light moved with him. As he approached, something loomed through the darkness.

It was a demonized Ka.

The creature of made of mostly bone and muscle. Three black claws stuck out of the end of each extended hand. Twin navy blue wings encircled it, defensive and dormant. The sockets in its eyes were empty, quiet.

Atem knew why. Knew what held the monster and kept it compliant. Several chain links surrounded the _Ka_. They held it in place, despite their loose hold on the creature. For those were not normal chains. They were the binding chains of a Yami.

Green suddenly glowed in the creature's eyes. It hummed, it's voice low, on the verge of threatening.

This was the demonized _Ka_ , Summoned Skull. It's name came easily to Atem, though he didn't touch it's soul or memories. Probably because it's main bond was with him, not Yugi.

"I wouldn't go around trying to get to know these _Ka_ ," said Yugi. "Their feelings and memories will be just as strong as when I bonded with them, and some are… not very pleasant. You'll interact with them more than you'd like anyway."

"Those chains," said Atem. "That's where much of the power in this room is radiating from, is it not?"

He knew them now. Knew this was his responsibility. This was how he would bound with dark creatures and keep them from destroying the world. Through sheer force of will.

"Yeah, it's not a lot of fun putting those on," said Yugi. "Would you like to try?"

"Excuse me?"

Yugi pointed to one of the chain links. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the rusted color and minuscule cracks. The bonding magic was on the verge of breaking.

"Each time they fight against the bonds, it become weaker," said Yugi. "It also hurts them a lot, but some Ka are fond of pain. I've been replacing links on some of these Ka for a long time."

"Can they not be cleansed?" said Atem. "Was that not the point of the Hikari? To cleanse the corruption and help heal the _Ka_ as well as the Yami?"

"You make it sound like I'm being lazy! You try fulfilling the duties of two demi-gods while monitoring the realms to make sure they don't break apart."

"You're right," said Atem, looking back to the monster. It somewhat resembled another _Ka_ Atem had seen. One that had been on the verge of destroying him and his friends. It had taken Yugi retrograding back into his former self to take the strain of subduing that _Ka_. "My apologies."

Atem lifted a hand to the partially broken link. The shadows around him stirred, reacting more earnestly to Atem. For he was their true master now. He was the one that controlled them… at least, if they would acknowledge him. Only if they could be subdued.

Power surged through his hands. It condensed, fighting and straining against Atem's control. He gritted through it, willing them to listen. To obey his command.

 _"You will listen to me,"_ growled Atem. _"As the Yami and Pharaoh of Egypt, your powers are mine to control. Submit your will to mine, and be silent."_

The shadows trembled, anger palpable. But Atem's strong shield deflected them. Stood against their wailing. He was in charge of them now.

The shadow's will broke.

They flowed through Atem with ease, condensing into their new chain. Their new link to bind.

Atem took a breath, but didn't relax. The hardest part was still to come. He still had to replace the old link.

He tentatively pressed the new chain to the old, holding steady.

Emotions rained down on Atem. Like with the pure _Ka_ , he saw glimpses of the _Ka_ and their former master. Saw the important shadows of their past, except in this case, he only saw the bad. The absolute worst

And he felt it completely.

The emotions weren't muted. The experience wasn't dulled with time. It was fresh, as if Atem were there.

 _Blood dripped from his claws, innards_ _and muscles spilling from the woman's belly. Two young boys clung to the corpse. Red splattered their cheeks, eyes wide, completely frozen in horror. Completely defenseless._

 _He advanced._

 _White glinted as he raised his claws again. They descended, inches from the younger's face._

Atem jerked back.

He blinked, looking dazedly at Yugi, who had a hold of his tunic. He let go a second later, face unreadable.

"Before you say anything," said Yugi. "Yes, I should have let you figure it out yourself. Sorry about that. And no, I forget everything by the time I come back."

Atem ran his tongue along his mouth, wetting it so he could speak.

"I see."

He didn't say any more, concentrating on calming himself. His newly formed shell had been rattled, but it thankfully hadn't cracked. The shadows in the room calmed with him.

Now that Atem was no longer forming the link, his connection between himself and Summoned Skull wasn't as strong. It was still there though. Another pebble in the jar of souls Atem balanced in his heart.

He wondered how much it would hold before it started to spill.

Atem wiped his brow, feeling Yugi's trepidation through the link. The boy was regretting showing Atem this _Ka_.

The still corrupted _Ka_ of his father.

Atem had recognized the boy in the memory. The young face of Heba. The younger child had been his brother… and the dead woman their mother.

While the memory was horrifying and more than a little traumatizing, Atem was glad he had seen it.

"Thank you," said Atem. "For showing this _Ka_ to me first. That could not have been easy."

"You'd have to meet him eventually," shrugged Yugi. "Who knows, maybe after all these years I can finally purify him."

Again, that feigned indifference. Yugi may not remember his father, but he had to relive that pain every time he subdued the _Ka_. Well, Atem didn't plan on letting that continue.

"I would like to assist you with that."

Yugi smiled, giving Atem a light punching the arm. "You have to man up a bit first. Your spiritual muscles needs some help."

Yellow trickled through the link, bright and delighted.

Yugi started walking away, waving for Atem to follow. He did so, noticing several other forms as they passed. The room didn't seem as dark. He could start to make out the other _Ka_ in the room. The other bound prisoners still awaiting their turn to be purified.

"Some of the _Ka_ have been in here longer than I've been the Hikari," said Yugi as they walked. "They were passed down to me by the previous one. I've tried to keep up and purify them when I can, but between constantly resealing them and bonding with new _Ka_ , I've fallen behind."

"So this is why you were overwhelmed," said Atem. "With Diabound. Your soul was already stretched too thin, yet you tried to bond with him anyway."

"I didn't try, I succeeded."

Yes, but at what cost?

"Yugi," said Atem. "I know that you went dormant to withstand the bond with the new _Ka_ , but was it enough? Has your soul healed properly from the experience?"

"Of course it has," said Yugi impatiently. "Why else would I have bothered to come back?"

"So the strain on your soul has lessened?"

"What did I just say? It's lessened a lot now that Diabound is properly ensnared. I'm no longer close to breaking. Besides, bonding with you has helped a lot. I no longer carry their weight on my own."

That was good. Atem breathed a little easier. He had to admit, he'd been worried. Even with the added strength of the gods, housing this many _Ka_ was not a small feat. He'd been afraid of Yugi becoming overwhelmed again, wondering what he could do to prevent it. If taking the bonds of the monsters was enough to help, then he was glad.

A few steps later, they arrived at their next _Ka_.

It was there, the monstrous form of Diabound towering over the entire room. It wasn't as big as the last time Atem had seen it, but it's aura was still as sickening. The chains around it were thicker and stronger than the others. Bright, and obviously new.

This _Ka_ was not silent. It's body pushed against its restraints, purple oozing from sores left by the hot metal. It kept snarling, head and eye swiveling to try and find a weakness. A sign of freedom.

The strangest thing was how silent the room had been until Atem's following light crept near. Then he could hear the cacophony of noises, the rattling of chains and snorts of anger. They each attacked him, reminding him of the danger of this _Ka_. The destruction it could reign if set loose.

Yugi tapped his chin with a finger, frowning at the Diabound.

"He's kind of a handful," said Yugi. "Because he's still polymerized. Each time I separate a _Ka_ from him, I'm not sure if I'll get a pure one or a demonized one. Or if the _Ka_ will depart because it's not bound to the world anymore. Hmm, he's probably too much for you right now."

Atem had to agree. Though the _Ka_ didn't have a personal tie to Atem like Summoned Skull did, he could feel the enormous energies needed to keep this _Ka_ subdued. That was not something Atem could produce yet.

"How are you keeping him bound?" said Atem. "You no longer possess the powers of the Yami."

"I still have access to them," said Yugi. "Since I've dealt with them so much and have the compatibility to control them, I can still fulfill the duties of the Yami. It's the same with the powers of the Hikari. You could technically cleanse _Ka_ if you figured out how. Oh, don't forget to remind me to show you the book. It will help you a lot."

Yugi started to walk away, and again Atem followed. He couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Diabound, watching as the monster shrank away. It was hard to believe the _Ka_ was bound to his soul, but it was. Nestled along with the other _Ka_ he held within.

It brought something to Atem's mind.

"Black Luster Soldier."

Emerging from the shadows, his _Ka_ appeared.

It knelt, head bowed and looking the same as ever. Atem wasn't sure what he had expected, but for a frightening moment he had worried his _Ka_ might have become corrupted from the change in his soul room.

"What is it you wish of me master?" said Black Luster Soldier.

"I have a question for you," said Atem. "Are you comfortable here? Does the room not press upon your spirit?"

The _Ka_ shook its head. "As long as your soul stands firm against the shadows, they can not touch me."

That was good. He wasn't sure what he'd done if Black Luster Soldier had been harmed from becoming the Yami.

" _Hey, slowpoke,_ " said Yugi through the link. _"do you want to sleep at any time tonight or what?"_

Atem looked around, realizing Yugi had kept moving. The Hikari seemed impatient, unwilling to tarry in this room.

Atem dismissed Black Luster Soldier, his _Ka_ disappearing.

He quickly caught up to Yugi, who had stopped in front of a blue bolder. The thing was tall and too perfectly round. Atem could feel it was a _Ka_ , but something was strange about it. To start off, he didn't see any chains of binding.

Something about it tickled his memory. It also made his gut clench, instincts telling him to stay away. To run and hide from this… monster.

"Yugi…" said Atem slowly. "I should know what this is."

"You should," said Yugi, calm in every way. His cheer was back in full force, grinning happily at Atem. "But if you need a reminder I wouldn't mind telling you."

"Please."

Yugi raised a hand, palm upward. A light formed, bright and full of the Hikari warmth. Atem breathed easier, drawn to it's comfort.

With his other hand, Yugi snapped, the sound swallowed by the dark. Atem and Yugi suddenly began to rise. Had it not been for the calming light, Atem would have panicked. He was very used to having the ground beneath his feet thank you very much. It felt weird to float, weightless like this as they ascended higher.

They soon passed the top of the boulder, and more blue stone appeared behind it. It stretched wide on both sides, disappearing upward. A chain also loomed closer, the links neither old or new.

"You remember the fight between the gods?" said Yugi, voice light. "The one between Seth, Horus and Osiris?"

"I do," said Atem. They had just passed a distinct portion of the blue stone. It was wrinkled in a strange pattern Atem couldn't decipher.

"As you know," continued Yugi. "after the battle, any _Ka_ with some sort of emotional attachment to the world were stuck here, unable to pass on until that bond dispersed or was broken."

"I know this," said Atem, his anxiety climbing with the height. "Get to your point."

Yugi smiled, obviously loving the suspense. He waved a knowing finger at Atem. "Ah but there's one thing that you do not know. Or more accurately, one thing you assume. It's not only the _Ka_ of humans that can be corrupted and bound to this world."

" _Ka_ of humans…"

And then Atem remembered. Then he realized what he was looking at. Not a boulder of blue, but a _Ka_. One so large, so inherently powerful that even his partial divinity had a hard time processing the power.

Yugi smirked, grabbing Atem's hand.

"Shall we?"

Before Atem could protest, they shifted through the darkness.

In a flash they reached their destination, miles above the solid ground. Nothingness stretched around them, leaving Atem to stare at the only visible thing other than himself and Yugi. The face of a God's _Ka_.

Obelisk, The Tormentor.

That was the creature's name. The shadow-self of the god Osiris.

The Ka's face nestled between two enormous shoulder, blue spiked shoulder pads encasing enormous biceps. A crown of horns extended above Obelisks head, red eyes shining beneath. The monster's teeth were visible, clenched and unmoving. It was not an inviting countenance. Atem could just make out the dark form of wings behind its body. They were strange wings, like solid slates of blue metal.

"Not many people know that gods have _Ka_ as well," said Yugi, tilting his head at Obelisk. "It's pretty obvious why Osiris's _Ka_ is still down here. That battle is one of Egypt's favorite tales. The fear and respect for Osiris has been passed down for generations. They've been here since the first Yami."

"They?" said Atem, trying not to sound hysterical. He was bound to the _Ka_ of a god! "There are more?"

Yugi held up two fingers, the light hovering between the digits. "Two more to be exact," he said. "Well, three if you include Zorc, who is trapped within the shadow realm. He's the reason the shadow magic is corrupted if you remember. Man he's a mean one. I have to say, Seth isn't the god of violence for nothing."

 _That's right,_ thought Atem, more memories returning. He now had dominion over the _Ka_ of three Egyptian gods. Osiris, Ra and Horus. He was to strive to keep the balance. To keep the _Ka_ from becoming completely corrupted. To prevent Seth's _Ka_ , Zorc, from returning. From destroying the realms and attacking the Gods again.

Zorc… the creature of destruction that caused the corruption. The darkening of all these _Ka_.

Both he and Seth were bound in different realms. The gods guarded Seth's prison, while the Yami and Hikari were to guard Zorc's.

"It's completely unreasonable," said Yugi, either unaware or uncaring of Atem's internal panicking. "How in the world do they expect humans to subdue the _Ka_ of a god? I mean, I get that after the battle the gods were worn out, but still. If they had the energy to create a new demi-god then they had time to fix this all themselves instead of pass it on to us. Useless Gods."

"I do not think it wise to insult the gods in front of one of their _Ka_ ," said Atem, eying Obelisk warily. There was still a great amount of trepidation in Atem's heart, keeping his body and mind tense for a potential explosion.

Shoulders stiff, Atem inclined his head.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, I extend my greetings to thee and thy original master," said Atem.

A low drumming sounded.

It echoed, so deep and loud it made Atem's head pound. He clamped his hands over his ears before his magic could adjust, dampening the sound so it didn't hurt. He could still feel it however, making his rib cage rattle.

When he realized what the sound was, he couldn't help but gape.

"Is he... laughing?"

The _Ka_ , huge and otherwise completely motionless was laughing deep throaty grunts. The vibrations upset the nearby shadows, fleeing their perch like a flock of birds.

The Hikari looked completely unphased.

"Yeah, he's pretty weird." said Yugi, knocking his head lightly with a knuckle. "Doesn't talk much, but laughs a lot. I think Zorc clocked him really hard in that battle."

The _Ka_ was still laughing, and Atem couldn't shake the feeling its mirth was directed at him. It's eyes, though solid red seemed to be looking straight at him.

"Shall we proceed to the next one?" said Yugi.

"Sure," Atem managed to respond.

If it meant he could get away from this unnerving _Ka_.

Yugi's grasp on his hand tightened momentarily and they shifted through the room. The giant _Ka_ and its laughter melted away as they blended with the darkness to instantly transport somewhere else. Atem wasn't sad to see it go.

When they emerged, they were in front of a giant golden egg.

This was the Winged Dragon of Ra, another _Ka_ of the gods. Unlike Obelisk, Ra created its own glow, shimmering in the dark mist.

It was also completely dormant.

Incantations written in hieroglyphs lined deep grooves encircling the entire pod. They crisscrossed in overlapping patterns, sealed with divine magic power. The chains encircling this _Ka_ were worn and he could see imagined dust falling from their rusting husks, a simple touch the catalyst for their destruction. It was obvious Ra's chains had never been replaced.

"I can't tell if this _Ka_ is more or less friendly than Obelisk," said Yugi. "She never comes out, but at least she doesn't laugh at awkward moments. She's also the least corrupted. My theory is that the orb is a defense mechanism against more corruption."

"I believe it to be a sound theory," said Atem, examining her freely. Ra's aura, still several thousands times stronger than a normal _Ka_ , felt clouded. The danger around her was not as tangible as Obelisks, almost inviting instead. Much of the Hikari's powers had probably originated from _Ra_. The natural warmth and glow from the sun god was definitely consistent with the Hikari's healing aura.

Though it seemed useless, Atem still wished to greet her, as he had the other untainted _Ka_.

"Winged Dragon of Ra," said Atem. "It is an honor."

Nothing happened. The _Ka_ didn't respond, mentally or otherwise. He tried reaching for it through their bond, wondering if he could connect it that way. He met a wall, seamless and solid as the shell its body was encased in.

"Can it even hear us?" said Atem to Yugi. "Is it even aware we are here and bonded to it?"

Yugi shrugged. "Who know? It's never come out or responded to anything I've done or said."

Which, knowing Yugi, was probably a great assortment of things.

It was strange. Out of all the _Ka_ Atem had met, he hadn't come across one with such a impenetrable shield around it. He didn't have to test it to know that. For what purpose did this _Ka_ shield itself so heavily?

"Leave her be," said Yugi, tugging on Atem's hand. "Trust me, there's only one thing that will get her out of that shell."

"And what would that be?" said Atem.

"If I knew that, do you think she would still be stuck in there?"

"...You make a fair point."

It was with reluctance that Atem watched the bold form disappear. He missed her natural glow as much as he had despised Obelisk's.

He wondered what this last _Ka_ would be like. The shadow self of Horus.

Yugi again led the way through the shadows as they sped through, manipulating the essence of the room. With practice, Atem knew he would be able to do the same, even command the room to listen to only him, but he was not at that point yet. Until then, he was content to let Yugi lead.

When they materialized this time, the only thing visible was solid blackness.

Atem swiveled his head around, wondering if Yugi had led them astray.

"Yugi, are we in the right place?" said Atem.

"Yup," said Yugi, nodding forward. "You can sense him for yourself."

Atem sent out a tendril of his thought, recognizing that there was indeed a _Ka_ ahead. A very powerful and corrupted _Ka_. The very surface of its aura was slick with grime, making Atem feel dirty for brushing his thoughts against it. This was the _Ka_ of Horus, Slifer, the Sky Dragon.

Atem set a foot forward with the intention to go greet the _Ka_ as he had the others.

It was apparently the wrong thing to do.

The moment Atem set his foot down in front, he was yanked backward.

Red flashed impossibly fast.

A crunch, like a hundred bones snapping slammed over Atem, tailing with it a gale that blew him back.

He fell with an undignified thump on his rear, heart threatening to bust. His eyes widened as they fell upon the monster that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Two rows of massive interlocking teeth were clenched together mere inches away from his foot. He quickly yanked it back, an extra spike of fear shooting through him when he realized how close he had been to losing it.

Breath misted from the clenched jaws. It cascaded around them, the monstrous red body groaning as it strained to get closer.

"And that, is why we keep our distance from dear Slifer."

Atem's head whipped to Yugi, gaping at his partner. He'd nearly been snapped in half and Yugi just stood there smiling!

"Don't worry," said Yugi with a shrug. "It's your soul room, you wouldn't have died. It just would have hurt a lot."

"I appreciate your concern over my well being," said Atem, in a clipped tone. His heart was still dancing on his chest.

The monster finally moved backward. It freed up Atem's vision, no longer bared by those teeth.

Slifer, the Sky Dragon was an appropriate name for the _Ka_. Red scales descended down the back in a long body that disappeared into the darkness. Its twin wings were tucked into its side, but not by choice.

Hundreds of chains, many times more than what was present on the other _Ka_ bound it in place, preventing it from getting any closer. Shackling it to the floor. Even now, the partially corrupted _Ka_ strained against these chains to get closer to them.

It was almost sad that such a majestic creature bound like this.

 **"So this is the man that now holds my chains?"**

Atem's arms erupted into goosebumps.

It was Slifer, the Sky Dragon.

The monster spoke slowly, its voice a strange mixture of both creature and human. He wouldn't have been able to understand it had he not been the Yami. Not been bound to this creature.

The _Ka_ 's head lowered, narrow slits examining him with corruption tarnishing it's red hide. The gaze was heavy, rooting Atem to the spot. If he'd been freaked out about nearly losing his foot, the attention of this monster was much worse.

The monster chuckled.

 **"He does not look like much."**

Atem realized he was still on the ground.

He scrambled to his feet, Slifer's head following him.

"You have to give the man a break," said Yugi. The Hikari hadn't moved from where he had yanked Atem backward. "I mean, you are kind of creepy Slifer. And you're a very terrible house guest. Don't you know you're not supposed to snap at the heels of your master?"

The monster's gaze turned to Yugi. It allowed Atem to take a long steadying breath. Holy Ra, that had been horrifying. He hands were shaking.

 **"Do you really expect me, Slifer, _Ka_ of the sky and war, to take orders from this monkey?"** Slifer's jaw opened and snapped in annoyance, drenching them in another cascade of white hot mist. **"I will not."**

"Yes, you will," said Yugi patiently. "Or else I won't tell you a bedtime story."

Slifer darted at Yugi.

Atem cried out, hand reaching for his partner.

It was unnecessary.

The chains snapped into place. The _Ka_ 's face stopped inches from Yugi's. Metal groaned as the monster strained against them, thrashing to get closer. To snap its jaw's on Yugi's face.

The Hikari didn't jump back, or even change expression. He just kept smiling.

Atem gaped at him, hand still outstretched.

 **"I could destroy you,"** the _Ka_ growled. **"Tear you limb from limb. These chains do not have the power to suppress me."**

"And yet, you let them." said Yugi, tilting his head. "Because you know what will happen if you break free."

Slifer shrieked.

Atem flinched back. The sound! Shoot that had hurt. He thought Obelisk's laughter had been bad. This shrill cry make his knees weak.

Saliva dripped from Slifer's open mouth as it opened in fury.

 **"I will kill you Hikari. Kill you for your insolence, thinking you can cage me."**

"If you planned on killing me, you would have already done so." Yugi's expression finally changed. His chin lowered, eyes sharpening. "You did not try to attack me when I was weakened. Your threats do you no good Slifer. You are too scared to attack my soul, for the moment you do, you know I'll erase your spirit from existence."

The _Ka_ thrashed again, it's tail pounding the stone floor. **"Lies. You would not neglect your duty. For in destroying me, you would destroy yourself."**

"I'll take my chances," said Yugi, glancing at Atem. "Besides, I'm not alone anymore."

The Ka snarled, but miraculously, incredibly, it backed away.

The chains slackened, dangling from its body as it curled into a spiral of red.

 **"I will escape one day Hikari,"** promised Slifer. **"And when I do, I'll come for you."**

Yugi chuckled. "I'll look forward to it."

The monster's movement ceased. It's aura dimmed as the _Ka_ entered a dormant state.

The silence that fell was surreal. Atem couldn't believe that just a few seconds ago his head had been so full of chaos and sounds. So frozen in fear. He hadn't been able to move or speak.

He also couldn't believe Yugi had been stood on equal ground against a corrupted God.

A hand slapped Atem's back, and he jumped.

"So, what'd you think?" said Yugi. "Think you can handle them?"

"Yugi…" said Atem weakly. "That _Ka_ … He…"

"Is a big baby," said Yugi, rolling his eyes. "Notice how he has to take a nap after throwing a fit? Don't worry, he won't do anything. Enough of him is pure that it holds him back, even if he's unaware of it."

"And how sure are you about this?"

"...mostly sure?"

That didn't sooth any of Atem's worries.

Cool calm was sent through the link, drifting from Yugi like a soothing balm. The Hikari gave Atem an apologetic grimace.

"Don't worry yourself Atem," said Yugi. "If after 4 centuries, Slifer still hasn't tried to break free, I doubt he's going to bother with you around."

That was an answer Atem could accept, even if he didn't completely believe it.

"How can you be so calm around them?" said Atem. "So calm even in this room? I know it is now mine, but the air.. It's stifling. How can you expect to make sufficient bindings when your aura is so suppressed?"

"It wasn't always this bad," said Yugi. "And you get used to it. As your magic grows, so too does your capacity to deal with the corruption. Now, Slifer on the other hand, he's always been moody."

Yugi walked forward. Toward the sleeping dragon.

"Yugi!" hissed Atem, eyes widening. Did the Hikari have a death wish? After watching Slifer thrash like that, he wanted to get near it?

But his partner only jerked his hand in response, in impatient signal for Atem to follow. The pharaoh lifted his gaze to the ceiling, praying silently for this not to go horribly wrong before once again, following his partner.

His footsteps slowed as he neared, careful to keep them silent. This close, he could see the detail of the _Ka_ 's scales. Feel the corruption radiating from it. The great beast's body rose and fell in the slow rhythm of sleep.

The monster really was dormant.

Yugi's hand hovered over one of the chains. The links were massive compared to the chains on the smaller _Ka_ , twice the length of Atem's body. They were also fairly new, little to no rust visible on the links. It was obvious this _Ka_ needed constant restraining.

Yugi turned to Atem, a strange expression on his face. It was hesitant, but also determined.

"Would you like to try making a link?"

Atem paused.

His fear of the creature slowly bled away as he examined Yugi's face and emotions. They echoed the same thing: Reluctance.

"You think I have the strength to do so?" said Atem.

"I know you don't."

That explained the reluctance.

Atem turned his attention back to the monster. To the links that hung by its side. He walked to the closest one, examining its shape and form. How it differed from the other chains.

"I'd like to try."

Yugi heaved a huge sigh. "Of course you would." He was smiling.

Atem returned the smile.

It slid away as he concentrated. He held his hand outward, palm up as he gathered the energy around him. Commanded the shadows to again, listen to his command.

Power rushed into him. It condensed, sucking from him his energy and will to form the link. The chain that would keep the _Ka_ of a god subdued.

Inch by inch, the metal solidified into existence. The shadows fluttered and clamped onto the silver chain, extending further out on both sides. Atem held himself steady as he did so, noticing the huge increase of pressure on his soul. On his heart.

The chain continued to grow, now passing him on either side. Atem's arms strained to hold it, to keep the chain and magic under control. To hold everything in place. He wasn't even halfway done.

He clenched his jaw, shifting his feet to get a better foundation. He refused to back down, to let this magic best him.

The link continued to grow.

The silver passed the halfway point, growing upward on either side. The shadows kept streaming in. Kept filling him with more and more power. He could feel his soul within the shell expanding, straining from the pressure both inside and out. He was on the verge of bursting.

 _Come on,_ thought Atem, vision darkening. He needed do this. He needed to create the chain. To show Yugi he was not weak. That he could help him keep Egypt safe. Keep Yugi safe.

The two ends slowly crept closer, close to completing the circle. Atem willed them to meet. Willed the chain to finish even if he could no longer see. Could no longer feel anything around him but the strain of the shadows. He would not fall, he-

With still a hand's width left, Atem fell into darkness.

* * *

 _"You should not have let him make that chain."_

Yugi shrugged, outwardly pretending to not care. It wouldn't fool Celtic, who was bound to Yugi and could feel his emotions but gosh darn it, Yugi had his pride. And his pride wouldn't let him admit it was a mistake. Because he didn't think it was.

Atem was currently being helped into bed by Sil and Mysti, unconscious after trying to form the link. Yugi could feel the exhaustion radiating from his partner, his shell worn and thin. It had held, thanks to Yugi stepping in last second to stabilize Atem's soul.

The two women finished placing Atem in the bed, Mysti seating herself on the covers beside Atem. Sil straightened, hands taking their place on her hips as she added her opinion to the events.

 _"I can't believe you would do something so irresponsible,"_ said Sil. _"You know he's new at this. You know exactly how hard it is, trying to figure this all out the first time. I doubt centuries could have erased that experience from your thick head."_

"He's fine, there's no need to make such a fuss," said Yugi. "In case you didn't notice, he did fine."

That had been the most incredible thing. The moment Yugi had given his feather light aid, Atem's spirit had surged back into life, forcing the last inches of chain to form. It was a sign of Atem's dedication to his role, considering the man had already been unconscious at that point. It made Yugi glow in pride for his partner.

 _"You are not doing something like this again,"_ said Sil, shaking her head. _"What do you think would have happened if Master Yami had been hurt? How do you think you would have handled that?"_

"Sil," said Yugi slowly. "I'm not going to go crazy just because Atem got a scratch. My emotions are more stable than that."

 _"I know I just…"_ Sil bit her lip. _"You just got a Yami, Master. You finally found him, the person who matches you perfectly. I'm worried."_

A hand settled on Yugi's shoulder. Celtic was sending his own worry through the bond.

 _"We're all worried,"_ said Celtic. _"Especially with how sloppily you seem to be handling Master Yami's adjustment into the role. It doesn't seem like you."_

They were really worried, he could tell, but their worry was unneeded.

"Guys," said Yugi slowly. "You have to remember that I'm not the only person that has a say in this. Or have you forgotten that Atem has the right to make his own decisions?"

 _"Yes, but he doesn't_ not _understand the gravity of the burdens he asks for,"_ said Celtic.

"Do you think I did?" said Yugi. "Do you think I wanted all of… of _this_ to happen?"

That shut them up.

Yugi shrugged off Celtic's hand.

"Atem asked me to stop babying him," said Yugi. "So I'm going to comply with his wishes."

He couldn't tell if Atem's enthusiasm was good or not. It helped that Yugi could throw more responsibility onto him, but it didn't bode well for future dangers. Of the likelihood that Atem would sacrificing himself to help Yugi. One of them needed to place their lives above anything else, and it couldn't be Yugi.

He walked to the bedside, taking a seat with his back against the wall and Atem's bed on his left.

Sil and Celtic sent each other one last worried look. They obviously had more to say on the subject, but it would be much of the same thing. Worry for Yugi.

Thankfully they got the hint that Yugi was done talking. They turned into balls of light, disappearing back inside his heart.

Only one _Ka_ remained out, still solid as she brushed the bangs from Atem's forehead.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" said Yugi.

Mystical Elf removed her hand, but kept her gaze on Atem's face. The _Ka_ had been anticipating this reunion, aching to speak more with the son of her original master. Her concern for Atem was doubled because of this.

 _"My concern does not only extend to him, master,"_ said Mysti softly. _"Why did you lie to him?"_

"Which part?" said Yugi.

 _"When you said you were no longer close to breaking thanks to him. That's not true. Your soul… it's worse than it's ever been."_

"Because healing me is not important." said Yugi. "And Atem would just worry if he knew the truth. The most important thing is training him as much and as soon as possible. He has to be ready to face what's coming."

It was more important than the items. More important than finding Arthur. Heck, it was more important than the lives that would be lost in this upcoming battle. Keeping Atem alive and strong would be humanity's only hope to face the monster that sought to destroy them. To face Zorc.

 _"He is strong Master,"_ said Mysti. _"He will be ready to fight when the time comes. The one I worry_ for is you _."_

"Thank you Mysti," said Yugi. "But I'm fine."

Mysti bowed her head. She was not convinced, but consented to disappear as the others had. It left Yugi alone in the room with Atem.

Yugi stretched his neck, grimacing as it popped. He understood their concerns, really he did, but there wasn't much he could do about it. There were some things that were just way outside of Yugi's ability to change.

The pharaoh suddenly shifted, the movement catching Yugi's attention. He watched for a moment as Atem slept, face softened from the act. It was a luxury Yugi hadn't indulged in for centuries. The bliss of oblivion. He didn't wish to rob Atem of that privilege, but eventually… Yugi would. His responsibilities would.

He thought back to the moment in the soul room. Where Atem had demanded that Yugi stop treating him like porcelain. To let him help.

"I do rely on you Atem," whispered Yugi to the night. "More than you'll ever realize."

The foolhardy man was too eager to help. Too willing to put others before himself. He should learn to enjoy his moments like this, moments where he could rest.

Goodness knew Yugi missed them.

He turned away from his Yami, crossing his legs to meditate and collect his shredded soul.

 _"Let's just hope I can hold out until he's ready to fight."_

* * *

 **I really wanted the Egyptian** **god cards (and Zorc** **) to have a sense of overwhelming power when they were introduced. Did I succeed?**


	33. Mandatory Respite

**Thank you for reviews! And awesomeness. ShiningAura , ****Thousandsmiles , Great,** **Walt-Disney and Anime , Guest 2, Thekinginboots (** ** **I still laugh out loud when I read the last line of your review. haha.)** , Guest, Therealbakura, Guest 3 and 4, ****Kailani Mizushima ,** **Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire , and Mistoka. Thank you all for the feedback on the God cards. Glad that the overall opinion seemed to be good. Yay!  
**

 **As for the questions about Celtic and Summoned Skull... I foresaw this confusion. If you re-read my words and think about them, they make sense.**

 **Summoned skull is the demonized _Ka_ of Yugi/Heba's father, but Celtic Guardian is the _Ka_ of the man who raised Yugi.**

 **Think about it for a second.**

 **Yugi.**

 **Not Heba.**

 **So Celtic is the _Ka_ of the man that took Yugi in after he lost all his memories and woke up alone, suddenly landlord to hundreds of _Ka_. He's actually the one that gave Yugi the name Yugi.**

 **BTW, the man that took Yugi in was Solomon. Not Shimon. Solomon.**

 **That's why Yugi told Atem to feel sorry for Celtic, since Yugi remembers the person Celtic originated from. Unlike Silent Magician and Kuriboh, whose original masters (His mother and brother) Yugi can't remember.**

 **Maybe makes more sense?**

 **And as for Yugi's _Ka_ , we haven't addressed that at all.**

* * *

Ripples of impact shot through Atem. It crashed into him, again and again, his sword barely keeping the attack at bay. It blurred together with the other spells he was holding. The attacks and things he directed. It felt so odd to be pulled in so many directions. To have so much stretched across his mind.

Another impact.

Atem dropped his sword, the blade vanishing. Claws descended, which he avoided only by ducking and rolling aside.

"It's your turn Atem."

The ground crunched beside Atem's feet. He pushed to the side, constantly back peddling as attacks crashed into the ground again and again, following his path. It worked for a moment before the creature got smarter. Before it attacked a step ahead of where Atem currently was.

He quickly misted a shield into existence, bracing himself behind it.

"Fifth token, forward three houses," said Atem.

The impact came. The claws rammed into Atem's shield and forced him to one knee. The monster's weight was behind that attack and for a moment they struggled. Locked in an exchange of weight and will. Then Atem wound a spurt of magic through his legs.

With enormous effort, he pushed the monster back, hoping to set it off balance. As he did so, he dissolved the shield to press forward uninhibited.

It was the wrong move.

A tail came whipping out of nowhere. He wasn't fast enough to dodge and it collided with his side, sending him flying through the room.

Atem skidded to a halt, cursing his burning back. When he opened his eyes, it was to see his partner, swinging his feet at the table with a sennet board. The opposing chair was occupied by Kuriboh, the little monster gleefully participating.

"That was a bad move," said Yugi patiently.

Atem clenched his teeth, jumping back to his feet just in time to duck an energy shot. Hot air blew at his clothes as the magic grazed his chest. He took a few hurried steps back, rubbing his smoldering clothes.

"I know," growled out Atem. "I shouldn't have dismissed the shield."

"Well that too, but I'm talking about your senet move. You could have landed on the house of Re-Atoum."

Atem dashed forward, weaving through the attacking monster. He suddenly changed direction, using a chair to block the creature's attack. Claws smashed into the poor furniture but, it gave him time to summon another ability. Another monster. It appeared behind the attacking one.

Atem jumped.

His magic assisted the action, twisting mid air to dodge one arm. His _Ka_ stopped the other one, leaving the monsters completely open. The summoned sword once again fell into Atem's hand as he twisted with a yell.

The sword severed the monster's head from its body.

The creature groaned, body flashing in a speckling of light. Then it disappeared completely.

Atem touched down deftly, wiping his sweaty face with a hand. He let the sword drop into the floor, tip first and upright as he turned to his partner who had just thrown the sticks for his next turn.

"It wasn't a mistake," said Atem. "I'm protecting my pieces."

Yugi hummed in disagreement, moving one of his pieces. Too far to see the board, Atem saw the board through Kuriboh's eyes. Saw where Yugi had moved his white piece.

For the past hour, Atem had been training with Yugi. It was the sort of training Atem had expected in the first place. At least, to a certain degree. The experience consisted of Atem fighting one of Yugi's _Ka_ while keeping a minimum of one other _Ka_ summoned at the same time... while also playing senet through Kuriboh.

At first, Atem had refused, thinking it useless. But after being at it for the past week, Atem had gained a different appreciation for the training.

It wasn't useless.

It was pure madness.

Every inch of his consciousness was stretched beyond its capacity. Every day his mind and body were slowly wrung out like a used rag, only to be beaten and tossed back in for another round. If it had only been physical exhaustion Atem could have dealt with it. But this mental strain - coupled with his nightly visits to his soul room to refresh some chains - was pushing him well past his limits.

"Why did you stop?" said Atem, motioning to the glimmering residue of the defeated Ka. Not that he was complaining, but usually Yugi would summon another monster the second the first one was destroyed. Sometimes before that.

"Because," said Yugi, tossing his sticks again. "We're about to have company."

Atem's senses immediately shot outward. He'd been concentrating too hard on the attack and game that he hadn't noticed the aura of Seto approaching.

And he was basically here.

The door opened.

The room, which had been full of monsters and an assortment of weapons suddenly emptied as Atem dismissed everything back into their corresponding soul rooms. He didn't have time to fix the gashes on the floor, nor hide his heavy breathing and thumping heart.

The counselor walked in, scroll his hand as he looked up.

The high priest's eyes swept over the scene, lingering on the many scorch marks and the tattered end of Atem's cloak. His expression didn't change as it eventually landed on Atem's guilty face.

Seto looked back down at the scroll.

"My pharaoh, " said Seto, "Everything's in order. The last piece of the effigy has been assembled. They managed to fix the block that had fallen off, and Priest Kallal has been replaced with a proper substitute. There should be no problems with leaving tomorrow."

Atem's shoulders relaxed. It was times like this Atem was grateful for his friend's general apathy toward certain things.

"Excellent," said Atem. "We'll continue forward with our plans then. The guards are all assembled and our messengers have been sent ahead?"

"Indeed they have."

The high priest walked over to the senet board, which was missing a player. Yugi was gone. In his place, Kuriboh sat. The poor monster had been yanked from his seat as Yugi had transformed to mask his presence.

Thank goodness Yugi had thought to transform. If he hadn't, then Seto definitely wouldn't have overlooked that. Seto may know about Yugi's true purpose - he may even suspect that Yugi didn't actually attack Atem - but nothing had been explained or confirmed. Atem had no idea what Seto's opinion was toward Yugi and the whole Hikari situation. The subject hadn't been brought up.

Seto eyed the board.

"Are you playing senet with the puffball?" said Seto. "He seems to be doing fairly well. Though if anyone else saw him, they'd realize his master must be close by."

Seto knew that Kuriboh was tethered to Yugi. What that might mean to Seto, Atem did not know. What he did remember was that Seto trusted Kuriboh, the creature that had brought him to Kisara.

Kuriboh beamed at the praise, and Yugi's amusement toward the little creature was bright in their bond. It made Atem smile as well.

No, Seto didn't have any animosity toward Yugi. At least, not in any way that would cause problems.

"It is a good thing you were the one to relay this information then," said Atem, walking toward Seto. "Perhaps we have time for a round before you return." He grimaced as his muscles ached in protest. The adrenaline from fighting must have already worn off. He was starting to feel sore.

Seto's sharp eyes noticed the grimace.

"A tempting offer," said Seto. "Our scores are tied last I checked."

"Then you may need to check again. I'm up since our last game."

"I do not make mistakes. Not when it comes to this."

Seto walked around the board, still calculating the positions of the pieces. Now that Atem wasn't fighting, he could concentrate more fully on the layout of the board. It was obvious now how badly Yugi was beating him. It would take near perfect throws to reverse the situation.

If Atem could see this, then Seto most certainly could. His smirk was mocking as he turned away from the board, no doubt amused that Atem was being beaten so easily by Kuriboh.

"Maybe another time," said Seto. "It seems your current opponent is presenting you with enough trouble."

"In my defense, the game has not been my top priority."

"Clearly." Seto gestured to the room. "Isis would have your head if she knew you were training. I also think you should be resting."

Isis - who had been hovering over Atem ever since the Hikari's 'attack' - had put him under mandatory rest. Once a day for three hours, Atem was to spend time meditating in this room. It was supposed to encourage his soul to heal from whatever damage the Hikari had caused.

...except, Atem had been doing the exact opposite.

For three hours every day, Atem had been training with Yugi. Their sessions had included everything from fighting, to reading from the Book of Thoth. Atem had nearly had a heart attack when he'd seen the item Marik had nearly killed himself for.

It turned out the book was actually a manual of spells and information the Hikari and Yami needed to know. Atem's knowledge of the realms, gods, and magic had grown exponentially in the past week, delving into the book despite its worn pages.

"As I've explained to Isis, the rest is not needed," said Atem. What he needed was more time to train. More time to command and lead. More time for-

A presence approached.

 _Isis_.

Atem spun on his heel, hurriedly assessing the mess he had made. Though he was well past the age of youth, the thought of Isis finding the room so trashed was not pleasant.

Fear made his hands quick and his magic even quicker as shadows flocked around the room, reassembling the destruction in a flick of magic. One shadow yanked out from under the senet table, upsetting Kuriboh with a cry of annoyance.

 _"Hey!"_

Atem ignored his partner, just managing the finishing touches as Isis walked in.

She paused in the doorway, on guard as she looked about with a growing wariness. Maybe it was the magical residue in the air or Atem's guilty face that put her on edge. Or maybe it was Kuriboh/Yugi, who was now slowly rotating as he floated through the room, giving angry snarls.

Or maybe it was Seto, who was looking at Atem in open befuddlement.

"Isis," said Atem, with what he hoped was casual tone. "What brings you here during my mandatory recess?"

Eye narrowed as they focused on Atem who fought the reflex to swallow.

Those eyes. They told him she knew all.

"My pharaoh," she said, tone clipped and not at all appropriate for someone addressing their superior. "My I ask why High Priest Seto is here when you should be resting?"

 _"Phhht."_ Yugi's laughter echoed openly through their bond. _"Busted."_

 _"Not helping Yugi."_

"I asked Seto here to keep me up to date with any changes," said Atem, "The information is helping me relax."

Isis's eyebrows rose.

"Clearly."

Atem risked a glance at Seto, but the man wasn't looking at Atem. The high priest was eyeing the still floating furball, his expression clearing, as if in understanding.

...Atem probably shouldn't have done that much extravagant magic in front of Seto.

Yugi snickered.

The click of Isis's heel against stone brought Atem's attention back to her. She was now standing before them, arms crossed and eyes alight under her black fringe.

"I would scold you," said Isis. "But it's not as if I actually expected you to rest. I know you better than that."

She visibly simmered down, the fire lessening.

"Trust me, priestess," said Seto. "The pharaoh was much more relaxed before you arrived."

And now it was back again and pointed at the high priest.

Atem could hear Sil and Celtic arguing with Yugi in the back of his mind. He deftly listened to their conversation while concentrating on his own.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" said Atem, cutting into the tension between his counselors. "Or were you checking on my condition?"

"I had something to talk to you about," said Isis.

The change of topic did its job, sobering the mood. Maybe a little too well based on the seriousness in Isis's tone. "It's about Marik he… he wishes to go with the party to Cairo."

"Indeed," said Atem. "Not a surprise. He's adamant about finding Aknadin and bringing back Odion's _Ka_."

It was all Marik had been able to think about these days. His body had healed nicely, but his mind was now focused on retrieving Odion's _Ka_. It tormented him constantly, unable to fully concentrate on his work.

"He must not go," said Isis firmly. "He should stay here and continue resting and working on the finances."

"Interesting," said Seto, bringing a fist to his lips in thought. "Mahad came earlier today and asked the same about Mana, did he not my pharaoh?"

"He did," said Atem, thinking of that conversation with a grimace. "If Marik takes it half as well as she did, then we'll be lucky."

"Knowing that girl, she probably blew something up in a tantrum," muttered Seto.

He wasn't wrong.

"Regardless," said Isis. "I insist that Marik stays here. He can not be allowed to leave the palace."

"I can't command that of him," said Atem. "He is a member of the council now, and as such has both the right and responsibility to oversee events such as this one. Unless you can give me a better reason than for his health, he is coming."

It wasn't entirely true. Atem could have asked it of Marik to stay, but he also didn't want to stop his friend from finding Odion's _Ka_. It was torturous to watch Marik pine over the loss.

It was almost like watching Marik mourn his brother all over again.

Isis would know this. She would have seen it, spending more time with her brother than Atem did. If she saw this, then why wish to delay the reunion? Why sabotage her brother's happiness?

For this reason, Atem hesitated. For this reason, he tightened his hold to see how far Isis was willing to go.

And the answer startled him.

Isis... intelligent, wonderful and stubbornly proud Isis immediately sank to the ground. Her forehead touched the floor as she prostrated herself, voice almost inaudible.

"I beg of you my pharaoh," said Isis. "Please do not allow Marik to go to Cairo."

 _"Now that is interesting."_

Yugi, still in the form of Kuriboh came floating down beside Isis. Atem might have been annoyed at Yugi's interruption if he wasn't so startled by Isis's sudden bow.

 _"It's obvious why she's doing it,"_ said Yugi, eyeing Atem. Those violet eyes echoed its master's for a moment, seemingly piercing and all-knowing. _"She's seen something Atem. Through the necklace. She's trying to protect her brother."_

That much was obvious. Still, Atem wished for the details.

"Explain yourself Isis," said Atem. "Why do you go to such lengths?"

"Because of love," said Isis. "Because of family. I do not wish to lose the last blood tie I have on this earth."

 _As I thought._ It was to protect Marik, and if Isis had said so plainly, he wouldn't have pushed her. Wouldn't continue to push her, but he did. Because knew there must be something more.

"At what cost Isis?" said Atem. "What will be sacrificed if your brother is not?"

It had been a shot in the dark. An accusation without any foundation, but he knew how Isis's mind worked. Knew that she had twisted her words for a certain purpose. With his question, he hoped to unravel them.

What met him was a silence and hesitance that spoke as loudly as words. Her deep breath was audible as she gathered herself.

"I promise you my pharoah," said Isis. "It will in no way harm the kingdom if Marik does not come."

That was not an answer. Instead, it increased his unease, but also his respect for the woman. Whatever future she wished to change, she was dedicated to its alteration.

 _"Second piece, forward two houses."_

Kuriboh was gone, vanished back into his soul room as Yugi hid in the side of the room. In his soul form, transparent and hovering on his back beside Atem, Yugi drew in their air with his finger. He accentuated the imagined image with a final poke, hand coming to rest behind his head.

 _"My piece takes your place Atem,"_ said Yugi, eyeing him with a grin. _"Your move."_

Indeed it was.

"Rise Isis," said Atem. "I will fulfill your request."

With hope and relief, Isis swept to her feet. "Thank you my pharaoh," she said. "I can not express my gratitude fully for your kindness."

"Just let us know if you see anything useful with your necklace," said Seto, as if he could instruct Isis how she may fulfill her debt. "I must leave. Pharoah, I'll leave details of the scout's reports on your desk for when your time of… rest is finished."

"Thank you," said Atem, acknowledging Seto.

The priest gave a bow before leaving, closing the door behind them. It left Atem alone with Isis, the woman unabashedly back to standing tall and proud after her stunt.

"I admit, you leave me curious," said Atem. "And while Seto may act apathetic, I believe he is curious as well."

"I doubt that my pharaoh. High Priest Seto has limited interests. My personal affairs are not one of them."

True enough. Priest Seto never looked at a woman before Kisara, and Atem doubted he would anytime soon.

Atem walked back to the senet board, tossing the sticks in the air. They fell, one colored and three black. It let him move one house. He moved the piece and grabbed the sticks again.

"Will you share with me your vision?"

"Indeed," said Isis. "When you share with the rest of the counsel that you've become the Yami."

The sticks fell from Atem's hand, though not intentionally. He kept the surprise from his face as he calmly retrieved the sticks. It helped that Yugi remained calm, giving the priestess an appreciative nod.

 _"I thought she might figure it out,"_ said Yugi. _"Necklace bearers are a little odd. I bet every member of your council suspects it on some level."_

"What makes you suspect that?" said Atem. The question was meant for both of them. Internally, he shot toward Yugi. _"It's very distracting talking to you and others at once."_

 _"Don't lie. You've been having no problems this whole time."_

"Your change in aura," said Isis. "Your sudden complete disinterest in the Hikari. The knowledge of what the Hikari actually does for the world. The presence of Kuriboh while you're 'resting'. My new inability to see your future…"

Her eyes were full of mischief as a triumphant smile played on her lips. "Shall I go on?"

 _"Point for Isis. Zero for Atem,"_ said Yugi.

"It is unneeded," said Atem. "I see your point."

And others would as well with time. Hopefully he would be able to change their opinions of the supposed 'monsters' when the time came.

He sensed no animosity in Isis as she nodded at his answer as if he had confirmed her suspicions with his answer.

"I will leave you my pharaoh," said Isis. "I should let you continue with your recess."

Amusement hummed through Yugi.

 _"What?"_ said Atem.

 _"She knows,"_ said Yugi. _"About your powers, which means she knows I didn't hurt you. If she did, then for what purpose did she give you these 'mandatory breaks?' "_

Yugi let the statement hang, floating much like his spirit.

The same question and others jumbled in Atem's mind as Isis retreated from the room. They clicked together as the door shut, forming the complete puzzle.

Isis knew Atem was the Yami. Isis knew he would need to train, but that he would also need an excuse to not be seen working with the ceremony so close.

And Isis would probably give something up in the place of her brother's life.

"You're right," said Atem.

Yugi flipped over, landing nimbly beside his partner. His eyes held a question in them.

"About this maddening training," said Atem, nodding to the senet board. "It much easier to spread my thoughts between different tasks now."

Surprisingly, this exchange had shown him that.

"Excellent," said Yugi, rubbing his hands together. "Then shall we add another game to the mix?"

"...I think one game is more than enough, Yugi."

* * *

Life was not fair.

Some people were gifted, some were not. Some people lived healthy long lives while others died at childbirth. No, life was not fair, but the difference between Mana and other people was how she saw this. How she refused to let this fact dictate her life.

 _If life's not fair, then I'll keep pushing until it tilts in my favor._

Mana tugged on the hood of her cloak, cursing her thick hair in this dry heat. The extra volume made it harder for her to keep the hood lowered, the fabric constantly pulling backward. It would probably help if she had thought to tie it in a braid before leaving.

Or at least, she was attempting to leave.

"Stupid Mahad and his stupid forbidding to leave," she grumbled under her breath. For the life of her, Mana could not understand what went through his head. Did he seriously think she would wait like a good student back at the palace for them to return from whatever mess they were getting into? No sir, she would not, and she deserved to follow her master wherever he went.

 _Almost there,_ she thought, heart beating as she passed another set of guards. She didn't know if Atem had instructed them to watch for her, but she wouldn't have been surprised if he had. Mahad definitely would have if he had the time. Best to avoid them.

She took the last corner a little faster, cloak pulled around her to shield her wand and pack from view. As long as she got to the horse she had stashed, she should be in the clear. It would be a long lonely ride, following on the heels of the original party, but she should be fine. Plenty of other travelers would be on the same road to see the great festival.

She passed into the wall's shade, her eyes adjusting from the dark space between the buildings. It cleared enough to show that her horse was still there, but it wasn't alone.

Another horse and rider stood by, the rider hooded. Her eyes hadn't adjusted enough to see their face, but Mana didn't need to see to hit it with a few spells.

"Who's that?" she called. If they didn't answer soon, she wouldn't mind taking some of her frustration out on this shady individual.

"You're late," said the unidentified person. "I expected you to get here sooner."

"How rude." Mana folded her arms in anger because - ugh! She was not late! "I asked who you were. Why are you here waiting for me?"

"Because I knew you'd try and sneak to Cairo as well."

Mana's eyes finished adjusting, and she recognized the person beneath the cloak. Marik Ishtar, counselor and royal treasurer of Egypt, travel bag in hand. He was dressed for long distance, much like Mana and obviously impatient to leave.

"Marik?" said Mana, confused. "Why are you here?"

"To travel together," said Marik. "I figured if we were both sneaking to Cairo, why not go together? The pharaoh and my sister will be on the lookout for lone riders and we'll attract less attention if we're together. Besides. You may be a skilled magician, but you're still a woman. The danger is greater for you if you travel alone."

So… he had been forbidden from leaving as well. It looked like it might work in her favor in this case.

"I'm not a child," said Mana. She _hated_ being treated like one. "But you're right. Some company would be nice."

It would make a trip a lot less boring at least.

"Then let's go," said Marik, swinging onto his horse. "We don't want to get too far behind the pharaoh's party."

Mana couldn't help a laugh. She quickly packed and mounted her own horse, pushing it toward Marik so they could ride side by side. The grin she shot him was not returned, the counselor looking away to sulk. Man, he was in a worse mood than usual. Well, no matter. She didn't plan on letting it get to her, because this time, life's bias was in her favor. Where there was a will, there was a way, and Mana always had the will.


	34. Do as I say, not as I do

**Thanks for leaving reviews you guys! Thousandsmiles, Guest, angiembabe, TheKingInBoots, Guest 2 ( Hmm. I think Yugi is more the type that would leave it somewhere cause he doesn't care, Ryou would earn more, you're right on that one, and Marik would... yeah maybe steal some more. Good call), Guildsnake, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Mariatheartist (Welcome back! It's sometimes nice to just binge a bunch of chapters in one go.), and Mistoka.**

 ** _I promise, once we get past the set-up chapters, things won't stop exploding. Keep powering through you guys!_**

* * *

There was something wonderful about the Egyptian sands. Perhaps it was their uniformity that stretched on either side, letting those that ventured onto its path just how small they were. Or maybe it was the power they radiated. The heat that blurred and tricked the eyes. The sands were not a force to be trifled with. It had a spirit on its own, one that should be respected. One that should be feared. Only with true regard for the desert's power would she let you traverse safely across her land.

It was a respect Atem was familiar with, a respect he never forgot. These sands were his nation. His land and his responsibility. Whether it was the rich oasis where life could be sustained, or the open leagues of desert that shimmered under Ra's guidance. He loved the land and the people who lived in it.

Atem breathed in the hot scorching air, glad to be traveling again. It had been too long since his last trip. He had missed this.

It had been two days since Atem as his company had left Thebes. The quiet ride had been a wonderful change from the constant chaos he had been subject to earlier that week.

...except, even in the vast openness of the desert, Atem was not alone. He had his company, the guard, his councilors, and of course, the _Ka_ he now housed.

 _"_ _I don't remember the last time we went to the Banishing of Chaos,"_ Silent Magician said. The _Ka_ had recently been spending a lot of time talking with Atem, 'getting to know him' as she put it. " _Master likes to avoid events and places with large populations."_

 _"_ _I think it was over twenty years ago,"_ said Celtic Guardian, who also floated nearby. _"If I remember, there was a rogue trickster that possessed a musician and was going to cause chaos with his music."_

 _"_ _Oh, I remember!"_ said Sil. _"Master took him out before he could cause trouble."_

 _"_ _It seems Yugi's been working in the shadows for a long time,"_ said Atem.

 _"_ _When he actually decides to do something,"_ said Sil. _"Right after that he took a long break and- Master, is there something wrong?"_

Atem had pulled his horse to a stop.

Something glimmered in the air. A line stretched in front of him, thin as hair with branches that tapered off. It was sometimes transparent, other times glimmering with light. The air around the lines was strangely warped like sloped glass that altered the viewers perspective.

Atem tugged his horse around these strange cracks, eyeing them as he did so. Their position didn't move, as if the thing was two-dimensional. The world behind it did, however, creating a strange dynamic of flatness and depth.

Was this what Atem thought it was?

 _"_ _Yugi,"_ said Atem. _"The fractures in the realities. I think I found one."_

The lad wasn't currently near Atem. He had sped ahead to examine the barrier that surrounded Cairo. Atem could feel his bond pointing to where the Hikari currently was.

 _"_ _Oh, you can see them now?"_ said Yugi, sounding surprised. His voice was clear as if the lad was standing right beside Atem. _"What does it look like?"_

 _"_ _It looks like a cracked mirror,"_ said Atem. _"Except the mirror is our world. The lines feel ominous._ "

 _"_ _Don't worry, passing through them won't cause any harm. They're hard to miss in some places, but the bigger breaks, the rifts, those should be avoided."_

Despite Yugi's assurance, Atem kept his eyes on the place until it disappeared from sight. He knew that the breaks were present, but it was a different thing seeming them for himself. It made that part of his duties all that more real.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?"

Mahad had come to ride beside him. Atem realized his sudden stop and attention to thin air might have confused the man and any nearby. Indeed, he could see a few men sneaking concerned glances in his direction.

"I am well, Mahad," said Atem. "The heat was playing tricks on my eyes."

"Of course," said Mahad. "We should be stopping fairly soon. We can make camp now if you need to rest."

"It's not necessary." He felt more energized than ever. "We will ride until evening as planned."

Mahad nodded, pulling his horse back over to where Seto rode nearby. Each of Atem's councilors had come on the trip, save Marik and Karim, the latter already in Cairo preparing security. While each was formally invited to the festival each year, it was rare for so many of them to go. Usually other duties or a lack of interest kept them in the capital.

This year, too much pulled them to Cairo.

 _"_ _So…"_ said Silent Magician. _"When are you going to tell them that Marik and Mana are following?"_

The two trouble makers were following behind the party, Atem could sense it. He'd been surprised at their proximity, as the two were barely acquaintances. He'd later concluded that the two must be traveling together. Strange.

 _"_ _I'm not sure,"_ said Atem internally. _"I would have stopped them immediately except…"_

He trailed off, unsure how to describe the feeling he had. The shade over his heart that spoke to him each time he thought of revealing to the company they were being followed.

 _"_ _It's a strange feeling, isn't it?"_ said Yugi through their bond. _"Knowing that something should or should not be done, but not knowing why."_

 _"_ _Why do I feel like this?"_

He felt the equivalent of a shrug from Yugi's end. _"Dunno. My guess is it's our partial divinity and powers. I did create the Necklace so that means I have some powers of a seer, even if they're latent."_

It made as much sense as any other theory. Still, Atem decided to go with this feeling. With his gut. When the time came, he would reveal Mana and Marik to the others. Before that, he would probably speak to them himself. The last thing he needed was for their presence to cause more trouble, especially considering Isis's latest vision.

* * *

Hours later, something awoke Atem. He was currently inside his tent, the hour so late it was almost early. He sat up slowly, trying to identify what it was that had caused him to stir. The area around him felt safe. No enemies. No disturbances. As far as he could tell, the camp was quiet, only the watch awake and moving.

Well, that and Yugi.

The Hikari spun into life beside him, semi-transparent and beaming at Atem. Was this what had woken him?

"Yugi?" said Atem. "Has something happened with the barrier?"

 _"_ _Everything's fine, I already destroyed it,"_ said Yugi, grabbing Atem's arm. _"Now get up, I want to show you something."_

Yawning Atem, pushed aside his bed roll to get up. It was a mark of his familiarity with Yugi that he didn't even question his partner. The lad would tell him what was going on when he felt like it anyway.

The moment Atem was standing and mostly awake, Yugi slipped out of the tent. Atem could feel the Hikari deftly moving through the party, not bothering to stay hidden since he was just a spirit. He couldn't go too far from Atem.

With one last yawn, Atem followed.

He kept low, pulling the shadows around him to shield him. His eyes gave a soft glow of red, like those of a dying fire. It allowed him to see. To comprehend and inspect the world. At the moment, it gave him the vision to see through the night's embrace.

He moved with ease through his soldiers, not worried about being spotted. He'd been gifted with stealth before becoming the Yami. There was no chance of detection now.

Past the borders of the watch, Atem spotted Yugi. Their party had settled beside a large rock shelf, the slope almost completely vertical and precarious. His partner was at the base of this slope, still several yards away. Before Atem could get close, the Hikari floated upward.

Without his body to weigh him down, Yugi reached the top with ease, sitting comfortably on top of the death trap.

Not interested in taking his time, Atem followed in a different manner. He called for the power of one of his monsters to aid him.

Black wings poked out from his back. Their powerful muscles beat at the air and lifted Atem with ease to the top of the cliff. Once situated, he allowed the expenditures to disperse with an internal thanks to the _Ka_ who had let him borrow their strength.

"What are we doing up here Yugi?" said Atem.

 _"_ _Enjoying the view,"_ said Yugi with a wave of his hand. _"And saying goodbye."_

Saying goodbye? Did he mean…

Then Atem finally identified what had woken him up.

A _Ka_ appeared before them, solid and tangible. Dyrad looked more serene than usual, her body outlined by the glow of moonlight. The biggest change wasn't what could be seen, but what could be felt.

The feelings that tethered her to this world were gone. Only one thing now held her here. The bond she shared with Yugi.

 _"_ _It's finally time, isn't it Master?"_ said Dryad.

"It is," said Yugi. He ducked his head, sending her a smile. "Took long enough, but it looks like you're finally free to leave."

Dyrad hiccupped, fanning tears from her face. _"Master, you don't have to pretend to be alright. You can cry, I know you'll miss me."_

 _"Says who– hurgh!"_

Yugi was being squeezed tightly by Dryad. He struggled to get away from the large humanoid, pushing against face and body. Dryad seemed unaware she was suffocating Yugi.

 _"_ _Promise you won't forget me,"_ cried Dryad. _"I can never forget you Yugi. We've been together for so long. Oh, I'll miss you so much."_

 _"_ _Dying, Dyrad,"_ shot Yugi through the link.

She finally let him go and Yugi fell unceremoniously to the ground. Nimble fingers dusted sand from her dress as she now walked over to Atem, ignoring Yugi's swearing.

The Pharaoh rose to meet her as she approached. Her farewell for him was less enthusiastic and for that Atem was glad.

 _"_ _Goodbye, my other master,"_ said Dryad, giving Atem a softer hug. _"It was short, but I was happy to finally meet Yugi's Yami. Make sure to take care of him for me."_

"I will," said Atem. "It has been an honor Dryad."

They withdrew from the hug. Dryad walked to the edge of the precipice, patiently waiting for Yugi to get up. The Hikari grumbled as he stood by Atem.

 _"_ _You take care of him as well Master,"_ said Dryad to Yugi. _"Oh, and please don't forget to be careful when watering the poppies. Those perennials can be finicky."_

 _"_ _I got it, I got it,"_ said Yugi with a wave. _"And prune the fruit trees, I know. The usual business."_

Dyrad nodded in satisfaction. " _I did teach you well, didn't I?"_

 _"_ _You did. Don't worry, you can leave in peace."_

Yugi raised a hand. Light spun into a thread, gold outlined with green. It was the bond between Dyrad and Yugi. The tether that kept her here. The Hikari carefully cradled the thin line between his thumb and forefinger, showing more care for the line than he had for the _Ka_. It seemed he pretended apathy with many of his relationships, but it was in this, his careful handling of their bond, his true feelings were evident. His hands lingered longer than they needed to.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Dryad,"_ said Yugi. _"May you enjoy pestering someone else about your plants for once."_

Dryad laughed.

Yugi snapped his fingers.

The bond broke. Atem felt it himself through Yugi. Felt the sudden chill and distance from where there had once been light. It was almost painful. Like he had shaved off a layer of skin. This bond had been significant to Yugi, that was certain.

As the light faded, so too did Dryad. The _Ka_ waved and waved, her smile never faltering until finally, she was gone. Disappearing to the afterlife to rejoin her original master.

Yugi stretched with a yawn, walking forward to sit at the edge of the rock. Atem joined him but didn't sit. He stayed standing, arms crossed as he watched the horizon like Yugi.

"So, even _Ka_ cannot always stay by your side," said Atem. "You've gone through a lot of goodbyes, haven't you Yugi?"

 _"_ _It's the nature of life,"_ said Yugi. _"Nothing is stagnant, which is why it's so wonderful. Change is not as prevalent in other realms as it is here. No wonder the gods keep coming down the mess with us."_

Atem didn't answer.

 _"_ _Well, I've got stuff to do,"_ said Yugi, standing up. _"And you should probably be present as well. I'm about to get some information that could help you."_

"Who are you speaking with?" said Atem, feeling though the bond. He could tell there was someone waiting to talk to Yugi on the other side. It felt familiar.

 _"_ _Just come once you get back to camp,"_ said Yugi. _"I'm not going to wait for you."_

Then the Hikari disappeared.

Atem gave a sigh, but hesitated before descending. The light of the sun had just started to peek over the horizon, staining the heavens with hues of orange and yellow. He took a moment to enjoy the change it wrought on both sky and sand as night turned to day.

Yugi was right. Change was wonderful, but it was also sad. Allowing Dryad to leave was hard, but it was a necessary change. It let her move on. Let her meet with her old master and friends. It also lessened some of the strain on Yugi's soul. The memories they had created would persist, the pain a testament of their bond. If it didn't hurt, then it hadn't been real.

But it did, and that's what made it wonderful.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, his spirit returning to his body.

"You done yet?" said an impatient voice. "I was thinking of leaving."

"Yup, I'm done," said Yugi, spinning around in his stool. He came to a stop facing Bakura. The pale man had a cheek resting in his palm, grumbling as he drank. The room they occupied was much nicer than that hovel Yugi had found him in, but it was still small. And stunk. A lot.

At least Bakura looked better. The sunkenness around his eyes had lessened and he looked healthy. Still ragged, but if he didn't then his associates would think something was wrong. They'd be right, but the point was for them not to find out Bakura was a spy.

"Good," said Bakura. " don't have a lot of time. I'm supposed to meet with some gofers for another drug run."

"Drug run?" said Yugi, tilting his head.

"It's how the Rare Hunters are funded," said Bakura "Blue Lotus and cannabis are being distributed in the streets. They're getting people hooked then jacking up the prices. There's always been a drug problem here but some new hot shot came in recently and took over most of the business."

"And three guesses who," said Yugi with a shake of his head. This was the problem with people like Aknadin. They got started and then didn't know where to stop. First it was the items, then the _Ka_ , then the kingdom, then this city. What wasn't Aknadin going to put his dirty hands in on his path for… whatever it was he wanted. The city of Cairo was now facing a problem before the fight even began. Granted, most Egyptians still didn't see the harm in using drugs like cannabis and Blue Lotus. Yugi understood only from personal experience.

The air on Yugi's right shimmered, and Atem appeared. The transparent pharaoh plopped into existence with a fair amount of ease considering this was his first attempt. Not bad.

The pharaoh gave himself a shake.

 _"_ _That felt strange,"_ said Atem as he looked up. _"I thought that might be Bakura. What's he doing here?"_

 _"_ _Helping,"_ said Yugi. _"Because I made him, now shush and listen, he's saying important things."_

 _"_ _I thought you were the master of multitasking."_

Yugi sent the pharaoh a mental shove. The Yami's form rippled as Atem flailed to maintain his grasp on the projection. It solidified into a triumphant smirk.

 _"_ _Pest."_

Yugi leaned back on the stool, just on the edge of falling as he rocked back and forth on his precarious position. "Sounds like you've managed to infiltrate them," said Yugi. "Any ideas on where the main lair is? Or how they're getting the drugs?"

"Not yet," said Bakura. "These things take time. Besides, I've already got a reputation here. You should be glad I know as much as I do."

Yugi let out a hum as if he only partially believed Bakura. It was more to annoy him than anything. The sort of sound that would prickle at another person's pride and force them to reveal more information. More of their cards in a desire to please.

"Shut the hell up and be grateful I haven't left already Hikari."

.. well Bakura was a professional and on their side so… no go.

He instead looked to his partner, wondering if Atem had anything he wanted to add. The man was currently using his invisibility to its advantage, staring unabashedly at Bakura. Relief was evident in the bond.

 _"_ _I gave him a healing potion before he left,"_ said Yugi. _"No harm done from your whipping My Pharaoh. That was some quick thinking on your part, getting him out of being executed."_

Atem nodded, his gratitude sent with a warm breeze.

Man, having a Yami was awesome.

"What about the Dungeon Dice inn?" said Yugi. "You weren't waiting there like I told you to."

"You said two weeks," said Bakura. "It's past that. I decided to actually make use of my time instead of wait. Besides, Duke didn't show up. Has some possy come and tell me he'd speak to me later when he was available."

That was odd. Yugi put a hand to his chin in thought. What would keep Duke from showing up? Unless that idiot had got involved with the wrong prostitute again and needed to lay low.

"I'll try to keep a look out," said Yugi. "What about Arthur, anything about him?"

Bakura shrugged, taking another drink then realizing it was empty. He waved the mug at Yugi in an obvious request.

Greedy B.

Yugi pointed a finger. The mug refilled itself in an instant, courtesy of one of the beer centric _Ka_ in his possession.

"So far nothing on the kidnapping," said Bakura. "Why don't you just use your mystic powers and find him yourself. Or everything else for that matter?"

"Because I can't," said Yugi with a roll of his eyes. He was still teetering back and forth between two of the stool legs. "There are hundreds of smaller barriers all over the city. If I break through one, there's sure to be a trap within. I've also got a reputation around these parts."

Plus, he busy with other things. Like slowly removing the training wheels from his partner without sending Atem crashing into the cement.

"So, you use me, someone completely unrelated to do the dirty work," said Bakura.

"Yeah, and a fat load of help you're turning out to be," scoffed Yugi.

"I think I may have found out where all the stolen _Ka_ have gone."

The stool legs thumped back to the floor. Now that perked Yugi's interested. He hadn't expected Bakura to find any information regarding that.

Atem's attention intensified as well, exchanging the mental equivalent of glances.

"The ones taken from the hall of shadows?" said Yugi.

"The very same."

Bakura set down his mug with a satisfying sigh, smacking his lips together. "If my guess is correct, and I'm almost certain it is, they're being held somewhere in the Valley of the Damned."

An involuntary hiss escaped Yugi's teeth. The name triggered a response Yugi he had little control over, magic tensing, pupils dilating. Without meaning to he reached for the edges of his shell, bracing them as if he expected Ra's fire to descend upon it.

Damn it, that freaking hell hole again? Yugi hated that place. _Hated it!_

Both Bakura and Atem were staring at him in confusion. An inquiry nudged Yugi through the link accompanied by a significant amount of concern.

 _"_ _Think about it,"_ said Yugi. _"I'm the Hikari, a demigod sensitive to the feelings and auras of the surrounding area. If Kul Elan was annoying to traverse through, this place is nothing compared that."_

It was Yugi's own personal version of hell on earth. A dead zone so huge, that Cairo and two other cities could fit in it. Thousands and thousands of _Ka_ resided in those lands, breeding darkness and destruction. Nowhere in the world was the distance between realms more unstable than in the Valley of the Damned. Just standing within its range of vision it made Yugi sick, along with other things.

 _"_ _Whatever you do,"_ said Yugi. " _Do not go near there Atem."_

 _"_ _Why do you say that?"_ said Atem.

Yugi actually turned to his partner, ignoring whatever Bakura would think of Yugi's strange behavior. He wanted Atem to see the seriousness in his request. Feel his solemnity. If Atem got it in his head that he wanted to free those _Ka_ stuck there or help get back Marik's _Ka_ or some other dumb idea that got him killed, so help him he'd—

 _"_ _I understand,"_ said Atem, cutting Yugi's thoughts off. _"There's no need for the dramatics."_

 _"_ _As long as you understand,"_ said Yugi, returning to Bakura.

-Except the rogue was already gone, speeding down an alleyway. Sneak rat. That man was a lot more annoying when he was healthy and in his element.

Yugi didn't bother giving chase, already done with what he needed. At least Bakura had left the mug. The Hikari refilled it with wine and took a drink himself. Sometimes he wished he could get drunk. It would help counter the seriousness flowing through his partner's emotions. Maybe he shouldn't have lectured Atem so much about the valley. The man knew better than to run off on his own and get himself killed. He was still deep in thought over what they had learned.

 _"_ _You said you destroyed the barrier earlier,"_ said Atem. _"Did anything else occur?"_

"Nope," said Yugi, walking through the room. He opened the door and started descending the rotting steps, wanting to get out of this filthy place. "It just broke, no doubt sending a signal to its master that I'm here."

 _"_ _Interesting,"_ said Atem. His spirit hovered close by as they walked. It didn't look like the man even realized he was doing so naturally. _"Good. Well, this is a good start. We know more than we did before."_

He glanced to his right, seeing something Yugi couldn't.

 _"_ _I've got to go,"_ he said. _"They're rousing the party to begin moving. Don't do anything that could get yourself hurt, Partner."_

The pharaoh vanished, leaving Yugi alone in the dirty corridor. Without the subtle light from Atem's spectral form, the room shrank back into darkness.

"That's my line, idiot," grumbled Yugi with a smile.

Another light shimmered.

Sil came out, yawning as if she had awoken from a nap. Lucky.

 _"_ _Everything alright master?"_ said Sil, rubbing an eye, her hat lopsided with hair poking out in every direction. _"Did you give Dryad a proper send off?"_

"Oh, you know me," said Yugi. "I'm all hugs and tears during goodbyes."

 _"_ _That's a 'no' I take it. You're always so bad with emotional stuff like-"_

"Sil, I need your help."

The _Ka_ paused. All sleepiness melted away as she considered the words Yugi had spoken. They weren't words Yugi was fond of after all.

 _"_ _I will obey your commands, Master,"_ said Sil. _"Unless I think there's a very good reason to say no."_

"I'm going to the Valley of the Damned."

 _"_ _Hell no!"_

In a flash the _Ka_ had transformed into her level-ten self, beautiful and terrible beyond recognition. Her silver hair glowed with a flame of power that scorched the brick around them. Even Yugi grimaced at the heat.

It was a good thing he had blocked off his connection to Atem. The man would not have let this surge of power and emotions go without notice.

 _"_ _Why in the world are you going there?"_ hissed Sil. _"Here I thought your thirst for death was finally cured but no, you have to go and declare a suicide mission in the worst possible—"_

"You're going to go in first," said Yugi calmly. He brushed at his tunic where a spot had started smoldering. If she wasn't careful she'd burn away his clothes. That would be awkward. "I'm going to meditate for three days while you scout the area. Then, when I'm good and ready, I'll see what you found. I promise we won't be there for long."

" _I refuse,"_ said the _Ka_. _"I'm not going to help you get yourself killed. I won't."_

"Then I'll ask Celtic to help me out," said Yugi.

 _"He won't do it."_

"Then I'll ask the another _Ka_. And the next one. Someone's bound to agree." When he was meditating, only one _Ka_ could be active at a time. If Sil wasn't willing to be that _Ka_ , he'd find another one. Out of the hundreds of _Ka_ he housed, one was bound to agree. Sil wouldn't be able to stop him. She knew it, and she hated it.

Fire continued to crackle from her as she glared at Yugi. Emotions pulsed through their bond, each beat highlighting a different emotion. The strength of their conflict was waking other monsters, rousing them as they came to see what was happening. What had caused Yugi and Sil to spark so violently. It had been a long time since she had gotten this angry.

Slowly, the fires of her magic waned. Her emotions, however, didn't cease to beat in a rhythm of anger and unease.

 _"Please don't be foolish master,"_ said Sil.

"I have to," said Yugi. "I can't keep running away."

Her lips tightened.

 _"Alright Master,"_ said Sil. _"I'll do it. Gods help us, I'll do it, but please promise this will be the last time."_

"Can't promise that Sil," said Yugi. "Or else I'd have to break it on principle."

Sil smacked him over the head.

* * *

The shed was empty when Bakura entered. It didn't mean eyes weren't upon it, watching and waiting for him.

Let them watch. He knew where to throw his knives if needed. Right in the center of each eye.

He stopped in the center of the rotted building.

One of the eyes was finally approaching. Their dead sheen served to enhance the dark green irises. Black kohl trailed under one emerald eye, like a tear track turned into a scar. The man was young, but he had already lived through much. It was evident in the scars on his bare chest and careful way he approached. It was the same way Bakura walked.

"Well?" said Duke Devlin, spreading forth his hands. "What's the news? Did you finally fulfill your end of the bargain?"

"It's done," grunted Bakura. "I told this Hikari about the _Ka_ near the Valley. He doesn't suspect a thing."

Duke brought his hands together. "That _is_ good news. I was starting to get worried you weren't invested in our cause. It was taking you so long to deliver our message."

"I can't help it if the Hikari is late," snapped Bakura. "Are you gonna keep prattling or are you finally going to show me this great plan of yours?"

Duke tisked, waving a finger at Bakura. Teeth flashed in a crooked grin. "Patience, my friend, should not be ignored. It's how I got to where I am today. Lots of patience."

"It'll also get you killed."

Bakura took a step forward.

A sound similar to bow strings tightening came from Duke's right. It cracked and popped, twin stocks of twisting vines appearing from the ground. Their bodies were tight,prepared to fling red thorns at Bakura. Behind them, their owner stepped forward.

If Bakura was being honest with himself, he'd say he was terrified at what he saw. As it was, he just stayed silent, pretending boredom as the monster stepped closer, their aura revealed. It was humanoid based on its shape, upright with similar body portions to a human. but it had too many limbs. Thorny vines and twisted black roses wrapped around every inch of its body. Yards of golden hair flowering from the top of its thorny turban. The mouth was visible under the blindfold, partially open and strangely soft. Definitely feminine.

Then it smiled and any similarities to a human ceased to exist. Teeth like daggers grinned at Bakura, hand raised in the position to attack at any moment.

That wasn't what scared Bakura. He'd seen more intimidating _Ka_. Hell, he's been forced to bond with one. It was the dark that trailed after it. The purple abyss that moaned with anger. It was as if the shadows themselves had been pulled from their realm and roused with fire. He'd never seen something like that before.

"Oh, don't do that," said Duke, putting a hand on the arm in front of the _Ka_. Bakura questioned his sanity as he did so. "He's just excited to finally be part of the big guys. There's no need to threaten him."

Bakura didn't say anything, eyeing the _Ka_. How had he not sensed something so horrible earlier? This thing was not normal. A single sweat drop trailed down Bakura's face, splashing onto his collar.

The _Ka_ continued to regard Baukra, licking sharpened teeth in anticipation. Then it listened. It lowered its arm, vines wilting at its command with a whimper of disappointment.

Bakura let out an internal sigh of relief.

"An impressive monster," said Bakura, pretending nonchalance. "Is this the sort of power we'll be harnessing?"

"Oh, heavens no," said Duke, patting the _Ka_ on the arm with fondness. The hell. Bakura had a fascination with death and all things macabre but even he had to hand it to Duke. He'd rather cut off his arm than willingly lay a finger on that creature. "Rose Lover here is a – well, not exactly a friend. More like a relative I'm looking after. I've got much bigger plans in store for us."

Duke turned, walking away with Rose Lover disappearing back into his shadow. It allowed Bakura to let out the breath he'd been holding, wiping his still sweating brow before following.

Outside the warehouse, they stopped in front of a stretch of the wall. It hummed with a weird energy Bakura had never felt before. Nor had he sensed it until he had gotten closer. Another mystery.

Duke smirked, putting a thumb to his canine. He bit down, a trickle of red trailing down his finger. He placed the bloodied appendage to the wall.

Stone melted away, spreading from Duke's hand in an erratic pattern. Darkness replaced it. The magic swirled and spread until it stood the same height as the man. Bakura had seen similar magic, but nothing quite like this.

"What is this?" said Bakura.

"This," said Duke. "Is a special kind of dark magic. Here, I'll show you."

And Duke stepped in the portal.

It rippled like thick water as it swallowed Duke, purple and black hues spinning in a never-ending drain of light. Bakura eyed the magic for another second before shrugging.

Screw it. He was damned at this point anyway. If he was sent to the shadow realm at least he'd take Duke with him.

He stepped into the portal.

The substance suctioned itself to him, pulling him in eagerly. Like hands made of sludge. Bakura closed both mouth and eyes as he was swallowed by the darkness. For a moment, it was all around him. Pushing and pressing on every side.

Then he was out.

Bakura opened his eyes.

Another sight greeted him.

Two obelisks, six feet tall and only partially completed stood in front of him. Several men in cloaks emblazoned with the purple eye of the rare hunters worked on their completion. There was all manner of tools at their disposal, everything from blocks of stone to human bones. If Bakura was correct, he sensed several _Ka_ embedded into each one as well.

They must have teleported based on the change in location. Bakura had no idea where he was.

"Well?" said Duke, the man standing nearby. "What do you think?"

"Incredible," awed Bakura, slowly walking around the structure. He recognized some of the symbols, the hieroglyphics that would summon a powerful monster. "What exactly do you plan to do with it? Summon an army to destroy Egypt?"

"Oh Bakura, that's not it at all," said Duke with a disappointed sigh. "You still think this is about power and destruction, don't you?"

"No, it's about revenge."

Bakura stopped on the other end of the pillars, Duke opposite him. He could see the man between them, flanking his form.

"You want revenge on the pharaoh," said Bakura, then, quoting Duke from a previous conversation; _" 'For his sins, the world shall suffer.'_ "

Duke laughed, holding his head with mirth. The men around them laughed as well, the sound more of an imitation of their master. A show of support as well as brainwashing. Such an eerie sound.

"If I wanted revenge on the Pharaoh, I wouldn't use such elaborate magic," said Duke. Green suddenly opened, piercing from his lowered gaze as they shot into Bakura's eyes. "If you remember, I talked about killing _Him_ after you showed me the die. The man who originally owned the die you used to find me."

Bakura's eyes narrowed in understanding. "The Hikari," said Bakura. "You plan to kill him then?"

Duke ran a hand through his black hair, flicking it back coolly. "A lofty goal, I know, but what can I say? I'm a patient man. I know the Hikari well enough and I know his weaknesses."

Duke walked to the obelisk, placing a hand on the dark stone.

"What will be summoned from here is not a _Ka_ ," said Duke. "But a God. Zorc will be freed from his cage and grant me the power to rid the world of the Hikari."

The fingers resting on the stone tightening, their digits bending from the strain.

"It's time for his transgressions to come due," growled Duke. "And I will be his collector."

The man was mad. Powerful, insane, and delirious with both power and rage. He had to be, bonded with a corrupted _Ka_ like Rose Lover. The swirl of darkness was impossible to miss as it reflected in the mirror surface of the obelisk.

But none of these facts were enough to stop Bakura from completing his mission.

He grinned, feeling the thrill of danger approaching. He craved this feeling.

"So then," said Bakura. "When do we start?"

* * *

 ** _You're supposed to be somewhat confused btw._**


	35. Determined to Stay by Their Side

**Thanks for reading**

 **Thank you for reviewing! angiembabe, TheKingInBoots, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Lady Kaelas (Welcome to the adventure), Wake Me Up When It's All Over, Mariatheartist, Sally B. Mcgill, Princess Aziza (Yup, I think you got it all.), Weiver (I have to say, thank you for the comment about this story eveolving. That was my goal, start as a nice little story that evolved into a more complicated a darker scene), Guest, ShadowNinja45567, and Mistoka! You all are golden!**

 **Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, I'll confess and say that I have never read the manga, Nor have I seen all of the last arc of the anime. Just the big parts. It's kind of a good thing, because then I can do what ever I want with the characters/plot without being inhibited by the original details. So trying to compare this story to the anime and/or manga is not going to be much help. (Also, I made up the Valley of The Damned.) Also, what woke Atem was Dyrad's bond to the world disappearing... admittedly, I could see Yugi doing something ridiculous to get Atem out of bed.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After another day's journey, Atem's party made it to Cairo. They'd been lucky enough to not get stopped by bandits or corrupted _Ka,_ a blessing in Atem's experience. According to recent reports, the area around the Valley of the Damned was more active than usual, spewing more and more _Ka_ farther from its borders. He hoped the Rare Hunters weren't behind that phenomenon as well. After learning more about the rare hunters from Bakura the previous night, he was sure the hope was a vain one.

They approached the borders of the city where another guard of men stood waiting for them. He could make out Karim at the head of the group, seated upon a gray stallion. Karim and the other officers dismounted as Atem approached, bowing at his arrival.

"Greetings my Pharaoh," said Karim. "I am glad to see you and your party arrived safely,"

"We were lucky," said Atem, waving for the men to stand. "Your patrol must be commended. We didn't come across a single bandit or _Ka_ on our way here."

"I am glad to hear it," said Karim, mounting his horse again. "Let me escort you back to the palace."

"Please."

Atem's group followed Karim's guard, the councilor's men flanking their sides and pushing ahead to clear the way. People started to gather, bowing their heads as the pharaoh passed by their houses.

The city was already full of the festive spirit, banners hanging from market signs and traveling merchants setting up shop. With his new powers, he could literally feel the cheer that sparked with an extra flame as he passed, their excitement escalating. He couldn't help smiling.

This was how a festival should be. Full of excitement and opportunity. If the Rare Hunters sought to take it away from his people, they had another thing coming.

Atem moved his horse beside Karim's.

"Tell me Karim," said Atem. "How goes the defenses? Have there been any problems?"

"Nothing specific my Pharaoh," said Karim. "You know about the increased activity around the Valley. We've delegated some more power in the area to help any travelers. There's also been a recent unrest within the city. We're unsure if it's because of the Rare Hunters or if there's something else to it as well. Investigations are still in the preliminary stage."

"What of the drug market?" said Atem. "Has there been any change in that?"

Karim sent him a confused look.

"Nothing that comes to mind," said Karim. "It's possible of course. The underground drug market has always been a problem in Cairo, but I'm not sure if it's a pressing problem considering current events."

"Let's put some more resources into investigating it," said Atem. "The last thing we need is for Cairo to become crippled due to widespread substance abuse."

"Of course, my Pharaoh," said Karim. "But may I ask, what brought this sudden interest in the drug market?"

"I've had new intel regarding the drug lords," said Atem. "They may be helping to fund the Rare Hunters."

"New intel?" said Karim. The question was in his voice, but Atem didn't answer. Didn't tell him where this new intel had come from. He had considered not even bringing up the drug problem since he couldn't explain how he knew about it, but decided it would be a waste not to use the intel. So when asked how he knew, Atem opted for ambiguity.

"It will be done my Pharaoh," said Karim once it was apparent Atem wasn't going to elaborate. "We will need to make some adjustments in the street patrol. I will personally make rounds to ensure that it is being taken care of."

For the next few minutes, Karim and Atem rode and talked details of the armies and city watch. As they did so, Atem kept one eye fixed on his surroundings, checking for eavesdroppers or anyone in the crowd that seemed suspicious. A few times they passed characters hidden in the shadows, men Atem knew were not good people. But there was no pressing reason to stop. No dark auras that were an immediate threat. If Atem had stopped each time his powers sensed ill will, he could never have made it to the palace.

Then there were those strange barriers. He could feel them, all over the city without any sense of pattern. He instantly knew they were meant for Yugi, for the Hikari's powers. Thankfully none were on his current path or else he would have had to change direction for no good reason other than 'because he felt like it'.

 _"_ _Have you tried pressing through any of the barriers?"_ Atem asked Yugi through the link.

Nothing answered him.

Atem frowned, put off by his partner's silence. It had been like this for a while now. Though Silent Magician had assured him that Yugi was fine - just meditating to save strength - the silence radiating from his partner's mind was unnerving. He could feel ripples from the changes on Yugi's side, but absolutely no details. Then there was the silence from the other _Ka_ mainly bound to Yugi…

Atem didn't like it. Did that mean Yugi was still dealing with the effects of pushing himself against Diabound?

Something moved ahead.

Alert for anything strange, Atem felt the disturbance a mile away. When he realized what it was, the grip on his reigns relaxed

It was just a soul bound to the world. One he should help guide to the afterlife.

 _"_ _It does not feel corrupted,"_ thought Atem to himself, _"What do you think Mystical Elf?"_

His mother's _Ka_ emerged from his chest, hovering beside him even as he continued to converse with Karim. Though he hated to admit it, those lessons with Yugi really had been helpful. Splitting his attention in two was very handy.

Mystical Elf placed a hand to her chest, head lowered and eyes closed.

 _"_ _I also sense no ill from the soul ahead,"_ she said. _"You have yet to guide your first spirit to the afterlife. Perhaps they would be a good first experience."_

 _"_ _Yugi would want to supervise,"_ said Atem with a grimace. The lad was not subtle sometimes in his worry over Atem. _"I won't wait for him to return. If I have a chance, I'll send the spirit off."_

 _"_ _I think that would be wise,"_ said Mystical Elf. _"Even if the spirit departs, their_ Ka _will stay as long as the feelings linger. The longer the spirit stays, the more likely corruption will form. Any corruption on a Ka is much heavier on the soul than a completely pure Ka."_

They kept walking, his conversation with Karim tapering off as they enjoyed the ride through the city. There were not a lot of cheers as everyone bowed as he passed, but behind him, he could hear the after effects of his passing. The excited buzz and clapping in his wake. He felt their trust like a mantle. Placed upon him to protect and preside.

His group approached the alley where the soul resided. They happened to pass straight past it.

Then there it was. A spirit, bound to the world by overwhelming regret. He could feel it, almost touch the emotions and desires stemming from the spirit. It was a young man, honey haired and scruffy looking. No doubt a street urchin by the state of his clothes. The man moved from his curled position as Atem passed, head rising.

Then their eyes met.

The spirit's mouth fell open, slowly rising from the crowd. It passed through the bodies unheeded, the edges of its form glistening in a dark red haze.

 _"_ _You're da Yami,"_ said the man, voice heavy with a street accent. _"Shoot man, the pharaoh's the Yami, who'd have thought?"_

Atem carefully kept his face neutral, aware of Karim walking close beside him. He didn't want to worry his friend by talking to thin air.

 _"_ _Indeed, I am, Spirit,"_ said Atem, hoping it could hear him. _"I will have to return later to help you depart."_

 _"_ _Oh nah man, you can't do dat,"_ said the man. _"Not yet, I gotta find my sister. She needs me."_

 _"_ _Is that what keeps you to this world, Spirit?"_ said Atem. _"Regret related to your sister?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, her name's Serenity, and she's the best sister in the world,"_ said the spirit, talking with enthusiasm. The mute aura it had previously radiated switched to excitement and hope. _"An' I got a name you know. It's Joey, and don't you forget it."_

Atem let out a small chuckle. He couldn't help it. The only person that talked this candidly to him was Yugi. He might have found it offensive, but there was nothing but friendliness from this spirit. Whoever this Joey had been, it was obvious he was a good person. Or had been before he died. Either way, when Atem sent him to the afterlife, he'd see a glimpse into Joey's life and know for himself.

The spirit's aura dimmed a moment later as the young man frowned.

 _"_ _Look man,"_ said Joey. _"I know you're probably busy, but please, you've got to help me. Serenity thinks I left her. She's gone off and gotten herself into huge trouble. As a big brother, I've let her down. I have to do something!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Joey,"_ said Atem. _"But you're right. I am busy with many things. As I said before, I will have to come back at another time. I'm not exactly able to walk around without bringing attention or trouble to myself."_

As he spoke, he sent a glance at Karim. He caught the man turning away from him, a sign the councilor had been watching him. Atem probably hadn't been monitoring his expressions properly.

 _"_ _But she needs help right now!"_ pleaded the spirit. _"She's gotten herself into all sorts of trouble. You know what. Never mind. I'll help her myself."_

 _"_ _Wait, Joey!"_ said Atem, turning in his saddle to watch the spirit zoom off. It passed through the guards behind him, returning to the alley it had occupied. Curiously, as it passed by High Priest Seto, the man jerked his head around, almost following the spirit's path. Then the councilor's face returned forward, brows furrowed in concern.

Atem quickly returned his attention to the front, away from the eyes now watching him in confusion. He gave them no heed as he thought of the spirit. It was impossible for the spirit to affect the world. At least in the state it was currently in. If it became corrupted and angry enough, its _Ka_ would manifest and go on a rampage. Judging by Joey's kind aura, that would at least take weeks so Atem had some time to help him depart.

 _Or I could just force him,_ thought Atem with a sigh. He hated that option, but he knew he'd likely have to. He didn't have time to help every spirit and every person with their problems.

 _"_ _You know you won't, though,"_ said Mystical Elf, still floating beside him. _"Do not worry Master. Everything will work out the way it should."_

 _"_ _Let's hope so,"_ said Atem his mind focused behind him. Two certain souls had stopped following the company, settling down in what was probably an inn. The place was crowded, and it was hard to distinguish individual souls the farther he got, but these two souls, Atem knew well. He'd pay them a visit later tonight if he had time.

* * *

Seto urged his horse forward, trotting into place beside Karim as they approached the palace. The pharaoh had pushed ahead of the group, the only people ahead of him being two guards whose job it was to clear the way for the pharaoh. Atem was extremely eager to arrive, that was apparent.

It was equally apparent that he had changed.

"Priest Seto," said Karim. "I hope you're not angry with my question but… since I left, has the pharaoh been acting any different?"

Seto thought back to the experience in the break room. When the Pharaoh had repaired the room in almost an instant and the presence of Kuriboh. Then there was that new strange aura around him, the frequent slips in expression, the sudden jerking around as if someone had called him.

Yes, something was very different, Seto just wasn't sure what.

"If you've noticed it so soon after seeing him again, it's more obvious than I feared," said Seto.

Karim's chin lifted, unease coloring his emerald eyes. "Do you believe this is an after effect of his encounter with the Hikari?"

"I have no doubt it is," said Seto. Though what exactly it was, he wasn't sure. If Seto didn't know any better, he'd have thought Atem was hearing voices or had gotten some strange powers from his encounter.

It really didn't matter as long as it didn't hurt Atem. The problem was, Seto wasn't sure if it would. He trusted the fluffball. By the gods, he had to but… was he allowing his judgment to be clouded by sentiment?

The Hikari was good. That was the supposed true history. But even knowing that, it was hard to dismiss years of prejudice in Seto's head.

Then there had been that presence. The one that had drifted straight past him. Whatever it had been, it had been strong. He and Atem had felt it, though no one else had. Seto planned to investigate it at a later point. Maybe it would help explain what was happening to the Pharaoh.

"Karim," said Seto. "Will you help me with a certain task? It may help uncover some clues as to what's plaguing the pharaoh."

"Of course," said Karim, grip tightening on his reigns. Then he let out a sudden chuckle. "I never thought the day would come that you'd ask me for help."

"You'd have helped without my asking," scoffed Seto. "I figured it would be faster skipping the lecture on recklessness and ask you to come along."

"I reserve the right to lecture anyway," said Karim, his smile fading away as he focused on the Pharaoh's back. It was as strong as ever, proud and determined as he pressed ahead. It felt so far away, even to Seto.

"Once I'm done going over more details with the Pharaoh, I'll send for you," said Karim. "Please don't run off without me."

"Then don't take too long," said Seto. "Time is short for all of us."

* * *

Due to the festival, the inns were busier than usual. Though the festivities didn't officially start until tomorrow, many residents and travelers were all too happy to begin celebrating. Beer and wine were abundant. Parties of street performers were enjoying a few rounds before they started working non-stop tomorrow.

Considering the amount of people, it was pure luck that Mana and Marik had managed to find somewhere with an available room. Even if they had to share the space, it was still better than shacking up with a bunch of random people.

The palace would have been even better.

 _Stupid Mahad,_ thought Mana. It wasn't the first time she'd cursed him. It had become her mantra during the trip. ' _Stupid Marik'_ becoming a close second.

Said man occupied the seat across from her, the two of them mixed in the large gathering of people. It was so noisy and packed that no one paid them any attention. Remnants of dinner rested on their plates. They'd been trying to figure out their next plan of attack for the past half hour with no results.

"That's why the back entrance is our best bet," Marik was saying. "There's a certain shrub that blocks the view of the patrol. We can use that to our advantage. If you create a distraction—"

"Then they'll catch me and I won't be able to go in," grumbled Mana. "And it won't work. They've increased the patrol, especially during the actual defacing of the effigy. If we're going to break in, it will be now, before they start the ceremony."

Marik growled in annoyance but conceded. They were both stressed and sun burnt from the journey. Tailing the pharaoh without being spotted had not been easy. If it hadn't been for Mana's Dark Magician Girl scouting ahead they would have gotten lost several times.

"Then what's your bright idea?" said Marik. "Climb the wall and use the trees to keep out of sight?"

"Actually, that's not a terrible idea," said a voice beside them.

Mana jumped, jerking her head to see who had been listening to their conversation. It was a man, covered in a hooded cloak. As Mana squinted her eyes, she could just make out the face beneath it. She recognized those red eyes.

"Pharaoh!" said Mana, jumping to her feet. "How did you… why are you here!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Marik, eyes darting back and forth. Mana clapped a hand over her mouth, face red. Thankfully, no one had heard. The festivities carried on like usual, their table completely unextraordinary.

The pharaoh casually took up a chair beside them, hands resting on the table. Gold rings of snakes and gems adorned every other digit as the fingers laced together.

"While I usually don't appreciate people trying to sneak into the palace," said Atem. "Listening to you two has been very educational. I'll have to bring these blind spots to Karim's attention so as to close any possibility of intruders sneaking in."

Mana squirmed, feeling sheepish having been caught. How had the pharaoh found them anyway?

Marik obviously didn't share her embarrassment. He just huffed at the pharaoh like usual.

"What are you doing here?" said Marik. "It will cause a huge uproar if people see you."

"Those are my words," said Atem. "Do you know how upset Isis and Mahad would be if they knew you two were here?"

Mana shrank back at his tone, hating to upset the man. She bounced back a second later, chin up and defiant. He may be the pharaoh, but he was also her friend, and she could tell which one she was speaking to right now.

"They don't know yet," observed Marik. "You haven't told them."

"I wanted an explanation before I said anything," said Atem. "You have to be very determined to follow us so closely without being spotted."

Ah. So he did know they had been following. And closely as well. How had they been seen?

"I'm sorry pharaoh," said Mana. "But I just couldn't stay at the castle. I have to stay by my master's side."

Atem nodded as if he had expected that answer.

"And you Marik?" said Atem.

"To return my brother's _Ka,_ " said Marik immediately. "Though you knew that already. You forbid me from coming even though you knew that I needed to be here."

Marik banged his fist onto the table. The noise was swallowed by the cacophony around them, causing no stir or questioning glances.

Atem didn't comment on Marik's rising anger, merely watching them with calm calculating eyes.

Finally, he answered.

"You both need to leave," he said. "I'll arrange for a company to send you both home. Rest assured, as long as you go without complaint, I won't tell Isis or Mahad you defied their orders."

"My sister has no authority to order me away," said Marik.

"But I do," said Atem sharply. Beneath the hood, his eyes had a strange glow to them. Small yet full of power and wisdom. "This obsession with your brother's _Ka_ is hurting you. Your soul has not fully healed, if something happened at the ceremony - which we are all but sure something will - then you could put yourself in some very real danger."

"Now isn't that hypocritical," said Marik. "You constantly throw yourself into danger, despite being the Pharaoh. How is it any different from you being there? Weren't you just hurt by the Hikari not long ago?"

"It is different," said Atem. "My soul is not one tear away from splitting."

"If I don't get Odion's _Ka_ back, then it will split!" said Marik. This time his voice carried. A few people looked. A few glances lingered.

Mana sent them an apologetic smile, silently letting them know everything was alright. Their interest dispersed, and Mana grimaced at the hot-head in front of her.

"My brother died to save me," said Marik. "And for months I couldn't even acknowledge that fact. Now his _Ka_ is trapped under the command of murders and thieves. How can I in good conscience allow that to continue? How can I not do everything in my power to bring him back?"

Marik looked away, too overcome to continue. His whole body was tense, shrouded with anger and regret. Mana placed a hand to her heart as it cried out in sympathy for the man.

They weren't friends. This trip was the first time she'd spent more than a few minutes with him, thus she hadn't realized how important this was to Marik. Didn't know how much it was hurting him. No wonder he had wanted to come.

The pharaoh eventually let out a resigned sigh.

"Very well," said Atem. "But you are to stay near Isis and listen to her. Whatever she tells you to do, you are to obey, is that understood?"

Relief spread through Marik. He bowed his head in gratitude. "It is. Thank you, my pharaoh."

Mana smiled in relief for Marik as well. At least, until it was her turn for Atem to round on her.

"Now you Mana," said Atem. "I know that you—"

"It's not fair," interrupted Mana. "Master Mahad is my master. As his apprentice, I have every right to stay by his side. I must stay. It's an insult to be sent away."

"Insult or not," said Atem. "He is your master and as such, you made an oath to obey him,"

Mana snorted. "My Pharaoh, we both know I don't ever listen to Mahad."

Atem smirked, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"He's always treating me like a child," continued Mana, clenching her skirt under the table. "Always thinking I can't handle things. But I can. He chose me for a reason. If he thinks I can't handle this, then he should just dismiss me as an apprentice altogether."

It was beyond insulting and into humiliating. How long has she been studying magic under Mahad's watchful eye? How long had he been treating her like a child? If he couldn't acknowledge her now, when would he?

"Please my pharaoh," said Mana, bowing her head. "I have to stay. It's my right."

She waited, head down for him to respond.

Eventually, he did.

"I just can't say no to you, can I?"

Mana's heart brightened. She lifted her head to see the pharaoh's face, softened and smiling. She felt herself smiling as well.

"I can at least understand how you feel," said Atem. "It took years for Mahad to view me as an equal. On occasion, he slips back to being an instructor, but for the most part, I've earned his respect and right to stand by him."

"That's because you're the pharaoh," grumbled Mana. "You had an unfair advantage."

Atem barked a laugh. "That I did."

"Well, it's good that you understand," said Mana. "At least that part. You're still so naive when it comes to other things."

"Again, with that Mana?" said Atem with a bemused smile. "In this matter, I am as clueless as Mahad."

"Yes, you are," clipped Mana happily, and for that she was glad. She didn't want Atem finding out about her feelings until she properly told him. And she wouldn't tell him until she felt worthy. Until she was acknowledged by the man who had taught her everything she knew about magic. The man she viewed as a father figure.

Marik leaned back in the chair, looking somewhat irritated.

"So when are we coming to the palace?" said Marik, jerking his thumb at the room. "I'd rather not sit it out with the riffraff."

"Give me a day before coming to the palace," said Atem. "My time is occupied with a few too many things at the moment. I'd like to dedicate my full attention to this matter when we speak to Mahad and Isis.

"A day," repeated Marik, thinking out loud. "That's the morning of the ceremony… have you had any news on where the Rare Hunters could be keeping Odion's _Ka_?"

It was very small, but Mana saw it. Recognizing it only because of their history together causing problems as children. A twitch of his jaw muscle.

A lie.

"I have not," said Atem. "We've had general reports on the Rare Hunters activities and possible meeting points, but we've yet to discover a true base of operation."

Mana kept her expression neutral as well, not wanting Marik to see Atem's lie from her face. For she could guess why he had lied. It was to stop this overzealous fool from running into something that would get him and others killed.

"I see," said Marik, a note of disappointment obvious. "Let me know when you find out."

"Of course," said Atem. "We'll get you up to speed when you return to your position. Until then, please keep out of trouble."

Atem looked pointedly at Mana with the last sentence.

Hey, she wasn't the one trying to pick a fight with the Rare Hunters. She just wanted to fight beside Mahad. How was that a problem?

Atem's head suddenly jerked to the side, as if he had heard something. His expression darkened.

"I have to leave," said Atem. "Farewell."

Mana stood up to say goodbye, but he had already vanished through the crowd.

She sat back down, grumbling at being found. At least they hadn't been sent back. Plus she had been able to talk to Atem again. That had been a good thing.

She noticed Marik staring at her.

"What?" said Mana.

"Nothing," said Marik with a shrug. "That went better than we had hoped for."

"It did," said Mana happily. "See, I _told_ you that shooting star was good luck."

Marik let out a groan, letting his forehead hit the table top.


	36. Determined to Care

**Thank you all for reading!**

 **And thank you for the reviews! Thousandsmiles, Guest, Great, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, TheKingInBoots, and Guest 2. Truely, I appreciate and look forward your words with eager anticipation, much like you may anticipate an update. It brings a smile to my face. Unless you flame, then I just hang my head in exasperation.**

 **I believe I mentioned it, but Yugi gave Atem Mystical Elf's main bond since it was his mother's** ** _Ka._** **That was why she could manifest herself even when Yugi was meditating. Also, The Valley of the Damned might sound familiar because it's been mentioned a few times in the story. It was first mentioned in chapter 27 I believe.**

* * *

Atem made his way from the tavern to an abandoned street. Cloaking spell or no, he didn't want to risk being found outside the palace without guards. After brushing past a passed-out drunk, Atem was alone in a back alley. He called out the _Ka_ that had cried out and interrupted his meeting with Mana and Marik.

Silent Magician appeared before him.

She looked haggard. Portions of her cloak had been burned away, body torn asunder into a glittering haze. As he watched, the wounds slowly healed, reforming into her unblemished appearance.

"Silent Magician," said Atem. "Are you alright?"

 _"_ _I'm alright,"_ the semi-transparent _Ka_ said. _"Well, mostly alright. Whew. Give me a second. That… was way too close."_

She was bent over, hand over her heart. Yellow distress thumped in quick succession through their bond.

 _"_ _Thank you for calling me back. I don't think I could have made it out there fast enough without your help."_

Atem didn't answer. In calling her back, he had discovered where she had been.

"Pray tell, what business did you have in the Valley of the Damned?" said Atem.

The _Ka_ had the decency to wince. It was probably more from his anger - which was starting to overpower the fear in their bond - than from his voice.

 _"_ _That business,"_ said Sil. _"Is between me and the Master Hikari."_

"Tell me what you were doing in the Valley." It was no longer a request.

Sil straightened, finally calm. If anything, she looked relieved.

 _"_ _Following orders from my Idiotic Master,"_ grumbled Sil. _"Not you, obviously. I'm glad you were the one to call me back. Maybe you can finally stop the other Master from being an idiot."_

"He wants to go to the Valley of the Damned," guessed Atem. "And after he explicitly told me not to, he now wishes to go himself?"

He wasn't angry at this point. He was livid. Of all the stupid things Yugi did, Atem had never expected this. What was wrong with the lad? Did he not care about his safety?

"Explain yourself," said Atem. "Why did Yugi send you there and what happened?"

Silent Magician swallowed before speaking, obviously intimidated by Atem. Then she explained why Yugi had sent her. Why she had agreed, and what had happened when she arrived at the Valley.

 _"_ _There were so many of them,"_ said Sil, with fearful reverence. _"So many trapped_ Ka _. The Rare Hunters must have been collecting them from all over Egypt. I was about to enter their main room when one of their barriers caught me. I was fighting so many of them and the spell wouldn't let me out…"_

That's when she must have reached out to Atem. He had felt that barrier. That thin sheet between him and recalling the _Ka_. He'd torn it easily, a move Silent Magician wouldn't have been able to complete herself. That was the only reason she had escaped from being sealed along with the other _Ka_.

Atem massaged his forehead, grumbling under his breath. Why was everyone going out of their way to get into trouble? First there was Marik and Mana, and now even his own partner was taking unnecessary risks. He couldn't worry about everyone. It took too much out of him.

 _"_ _I'm sorry for worrying you Master,"_ said Silent Magician, wilting. _"I should have discussed it with you as well."_

"It's not your fault," said Atem, forcing himself to - well, not calm down but at least not explode. "Do not worry yourself. Both you and Yugi are still unused to having another partner. It must be hard to change hundreds of years of habit."

It didn't excuse Yugi for doing something so stupid.

"Just what is going through his head?" said Atem. "I'm connected to him and I still can't figure it out,"

Sil let out a nervous laugh.

 _"_ _I'm glad I'm not the only one,"_ she said.

"He's getting a lecture from both of us when he wakes up."

Suddenly feeling tired, Atem moved to the wall and took a seat. He pulled the cloak around him against the chilly night air.

 _"_ _Tell me Silent Magician,"_ said Atem. _"You've been with Yugi since he was born, correct? I saw it, that you were the_ Ka _of his Mother. Of Heba's mother."_

" _That's correct,"_ said Silent Magician.

"Has he always been like this? Ever since he became the Hikari?"

Silent Magician roller her eyes. Her energy was coming back now that she was no longer being chastised.

 _"_ _Oh no, he was completely different when he first became the Hikari,"_ said Silent Magician. _"He was so meek, so confused… I think if it hadn't been for me and Kuriboh he wouldn't have made it. Lost memories aside, he felt a familiar strength from our presence."_

Her eyes glazed as memories claimed them. Fondness tugged on both lips and bond as Atem was supplied with feelings from Yugi's early days. He could see it then. The meek, Heba-like Yugi experimenting with his powers and struggling with his place in the world.

 _"_ _I'll never forget when he bonded with me and Kuriboh_ ," she continued. _"He was so surprised he fell over. We had a good laugh about that… Then he met Solomon."_

"That was the original master of Celtic Guardian, am I correct?" said Atem.

 _"_ _That's right,"_ said Silent Magician happily. _"He was also the one who gave Master the name Yugi. No matter how many times I told him, he wouldn't remember his original name longer than a day._ _We teased him so much about his memory._

 _"_ _Those days feel so innocent compared to now. He was always so humble and polite. Trying so hard to be good and do the right thing. Constantly so tired. In that he hadn't changed. He's just learned to hide it…"_

Silent Magician fell silent.

Her reminiscing gave Atem the information he'd been craving. More details on Yugi and his previous life before and right after becoming the Hikari. Atem had never been so curious about someone before.

 _What sort of life has yours been?_ thought Atem. So young and innocent with so much power and responsibility. It wasn't surprising he had changed so drastically from who he'd originally been.

 _"_ _I am worried for him,"_ said Sil, her voice low. _"I'm always worried for him. It's really the only thing I can do for him but… this time, I really don't know what's going to happen."_

"We're going to stop his foolish plan to go to the Valley of the Damned," said Atem firmly. "Then we're going to work together to bring the Rare Hunters down."

 _"_ _I'm not talking about that,"_ said Silent Magician impatiently. _"I'm talking about after that. When this is all over. He should never have been the Hikari for this long. He needs to transfer his powers to someone else, but what happens next? What happens after he's human again? How can someone who's shouldered something for so long just let it all go? After the things he's experienced, I doubt even death can bring him peace."_

The energy drained from Silent Magician. Her worry, blended with the love of a mother was almost unbearable.

Atem wished to bring Silent Magician some sort of comfort, but he really didn't have an answer. According to the history contained in the Book of Thoth, after each Hikari and Yami pair transferred their powers they had lived out the rest of their human days in obscurity. Nothing more had been specified about how they had coped or adjusted to the situation.

Atem leaned his head against the stone brick wall, gaze facing the stars.

 _I wonder what's expected of me?_ thought Atem. Would he and Yugi stay bonded for hundreds of years? His people would notice Atem didn't age. Or would they or find another pair to transfer the responsibility to sooner rather than later?

At that point, he'd have to explain things to his councilors. He'd also need to correct the false legends spread by Yugi. Then he'd need to set up the system of passing down the powers every fifty years as it had in the earlier days… Would his powers affect his ability to have a normal human child?

 _I'll need to find a consort before worrying about that,_ thought Atem _._ It wasn't the first time these questions had come up. It was just the first time in weeks he'd had time to think about them.

 _"_ _Master."_

"Yes?" said Atem, raising his head. He'd nearly forgotten her presence, so deep in thought.

Silent Magician was still there, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve.

 _"_ _Master, I think there's something you should know."_ She took a breath. _"The thing is, Master is-"_

"Aahhkk!"

Something dropped right between them.

Atem jumped to his feet in surprise. He'd been too engrossed in his conversation with Silent Magician to pay close attention to his surroundings. It was the only excuse he had for not sensing Yugi until the lad had plopped down like this.

The Hikari was currently rubbing his backside, wincing at the pain.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Yugi. "Did you know Wing can be as petty as you Sil?"

 _"_ _You…"_ said Silent Magician, eyes flashing. _"What in Ra's name were you doing? When did you finish your meditating?"_

"Like, ten seconds ago," said Yugi, getting to his feet. He dusted the sand from himself. "I sensed you and Atem were having a very serious conversation, and as such, decided to drop in. I just didn't think I'd literally be _'dropping in.'_ "

He shook his fist at the sky despite Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress being inside of him. Then his eyes caught Atem.

It was with close attention that Atem saw the flicker. That he felt it. A reaction to Atem's current feelings. A reaction that said Yugi was not as detached as he pretended to be.

But that's all it was.

"Why the angry face?" said Yugi, poking at his own cheeks with wide eyes. "You'll get wrinkles you know, and then you'll never find a consort."

"Yugi," said Atem.

"And then you," said Yugi, rounding on Silent Magician. "Don't you know it's bad manners to talk about someone behind their back? Oh, and you're missing a few pieces of yourself."

Silent Magician let out a loud hiss. It sounded like a sound a cat would make.

Yugi ignored it.

"Here, you'll heal a lot faster in my soul room," said Yugi, holding a hand out to Silent Magician. There was no request in that pose.

The _Ka_ vanished in a spark, the ball of light shooting into Yugi.

The usual chatter of the _Ka_ inside of Yugi's soul room was indistinguishable to Atem, who only had a portion of their bond. He could still sense them, however, talking - shouting - or muttering at Yugi. They were all so loud

He couldn't blame them. Not when Yugi had stopped Silent Magician from speaking so obviously.

The Hikari smiled as if nothing was wrong, finally turning to Atem.

"Man, that nap felt good," said Yugi with a smile. "Can't remember the last time I could do that without spending half of it in the Yami soul room."

"Yugi,"

"Sorry I've been out of commission for so long. I really needed the nap."

"Clearly it wasn't long enough if you still think keeping things from me is a good idea."

The Hikari shrugged. "You have to allow me some privacy. Our minds and souls may be connected, but it's important to remember we are individual people. I don't pester you about all your life's details."

"This isn't a matter of privacy," said Atem. "It's a matter of national security. Going to the Valley of the Damned? What possible reason could you have for risking that?"

"Hey, I'm a demi-god, in case you haven't noticed," said Yugi. "And I was the one that said you shouldn't go. You're only upset because I properly scared you with my attitude toward the place."

It was true. He had scared Atem by his description of the Valley. Atem had hated that area even before becoming the Yami. Now being able to sense so much more… he didn't want to imagine the strain it would put on him. Not to mention the pain.

"Don't worry," said Yugi. "I'm not going to go anymore. After what happened with Sil, I don't think it would be a good idea even after meditating for three days."

"This isn't about that!" said Atem.

His temper had finally gotten the better of him, frustrated that Yugi wasn't listening. He could feel the swirl of shadows from nearby shadows, happily enjoying his frustrations. How many times was he going to nearly lose it with Yugi?

"Do you ever consider me before you run off?" said Atem. "Do you consider our bond? Or what it would do to me if something happened to you?"

"We haven't known each other that long," said Yugi dismissively. "You'd be fine."

Infuriated, Atem pumped his feelings through the bond. All his flowering red anger. All his fear. He let Yugi feel it completely unfiltered.

The lad took it without so much as a flinch.

 _"_ _I care, Yugi,"_ said Atem, too angry to unhinge his jaw. His words came through the open channels between them. Completely bare. _"I care about you, about Egypt, about the Ka. I care about it all. You know this._ _I'm doing everything in my power to adjust to my new position along with my duties of the pharaoh._ _Do you not remember that I wish to protect you?"_

 _"_ _I remember,"_ said Yugi. His expression sobered, finally easing on his mental walls. _"It's why I'm pushing myself so hard."_

Atem eased up on his anger.

That wasn't how it should work. They should be making it easier on each other, not harder. They should trust and lean on one another, let it naturally push them to do better. Not try and get their _Ka_ killed because they were being reckless.

"This has to stop," said Atem. "We can't keep making plans without consulting the other. We need to work together if we're to save Egypt."

Yugi chuckled. "You should have made that your first argument."

The Hikari twirled on the spot, skipping next to Atem before plopping down.

The fire faded from Atem's soul. He joined Yugi on the ground, putting a hand to his head. After expending that much emotional energy, he felt even more tired.

He lowered his hand, looking into his palm. Thinking about all the lives he was responsible for. All the spirits.

He closed his fist.

"I don't think either of us is used to working together with people," observed Atem. "As the pharaoh, I give orders and am used to being obeyed. As the Hikari, you're used to answering to no one."

"Save my own conscious."

"Is that what you're calling Silent Magician these days?"

Yugi let out an appreciative chuckle. Atem felt a mental agreement from the _Ka_ within Yugi's soul room. Apparently, they all agreed with Atem's observation.

The lad silently rocked back and forth on his rear, legs crossed, hands holding ankles. How could he still look so childlike to Atem, even knowing who he was? Or maybe it was because Atem knew. This kid was going to drive Atem mad one day.

Yugi caught Atem staring, giving a brilliant smile.

"What's next, Partner?" said Yugi. "I suddenly find myself without any plans for the next few days. I'm up for suggestions."

 _"_ _Cheeky,"_ shot Atem. Then he thought about it, allowing the subject to change.

"We need to talk to Bakura again," said Atem. "See what other information he's managed to dig up. My sources haven't been able to do more than bust a few drug lords and confirm the Rare Hunters are being funded by them."

"Not a bad idea," said Yugi. "I'm really curious why Bakura wanted me to go to the Valley of the Damned."

Atem's eyes narrowed.

"You think he meant for you to go there?' said Atem.

"Based on the fact the Rare Hunters were ready for Sil, I'd say there's a very real chance."

It made sense. But what had been Bakura's goal? Was it information he had been unknowingly fed to give to Yugi? Or had Bakura betrayed them? Or were the Rare Hunter's defenses that good?

"We definitely need to speak to him again," said Atem. "And be careful. I'm almost positive that Bakura would never betray my kingdom but… I can't say it's impossible."

"He probably thought it wouldn't matter," said Yugi, his eyes lighting up. "Did you know Bakura is scared of me?"

"Bakura's not scared of anything."

"Save losing those he cares about."

He made a good point. The question was if Atem and his councilors were counted among people Bakura cared about. Or were they people he loathed. The public punishment and order to be exiled probably hadn't done Atem any favors.

Yugi gave Atem a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Go get some rest pharaoh," said Yugi. "You're nearing your limit for the day, I can tell."

"I'm fine," said Atem but he listened anyway.

They both stood, Atem facing the direction of the palace even as he hesitated. Though he could converse with Yugi in his mind, he still preferred their contact to be in person. Where Atem could see Yugi's face as well as his emotions. When the two observations were combined, it was much easier to decipher the lad's words.

Plus, despite his ability to infuriate Atem, he enjoyed Yugi's presence.

He wanted to keep talking. To figure out what Silent Magician was going to say to him. He also knew trying to get it out of Yugi would be completely pointless and waste precious energy.

Resigned to the fact he'd _again_ have to wait for Yugi to trust him more, Atem turned away.

"Goodnight Yugi," said Atem. "And please release Silent Magician before she blows a hole in your soul room. I can feel her shaking it from mine."

* * *

The second Atem was gone, Sil popped out and manifested in front of Yugi She wasn't the only one. Celtic Guarding, Wing, Kuriboh, and a few others came out as well. The ones that had been with Yugi for longer periods of time. The ones that knew Yugi's plan.

" _I won't apologize,"_ said Sil, hands on hips. _"And you shouldn't try and stop me either. Master Yami has every right to know what's going on."_

Yugi's smile faded. The further Atem got from him, the less potent their bond was. It was sad to feel the connection wane, even if it was only by a little bit.

"No, he doesn't," said Yugi. "And you know exactly why he can't know."

Sil opened her mouth, but an out starched arm stopped her.

It was Celtic's.

The _Ka's_ expression was resolute, angry, and sad all at once.

 _"_ _Stop, Silent Magician,"_ said Celtic. _"A few careless words could have this whole thing tumbling down."_

 _"_ _But they're not careless!"_ said Sil. _"Do you all not care about what's happening? You all saw what happened in the Valley. You've seen what they're going to do. Those were summoning circles to bring back Zorc! He's coming faster than we anticipated."_

Wing screeched, his dragon's speech grating on the ears of the other _Ka_. Yugi nodded at the beast.

"I don't think it's Atem's strength they're worried about," said Yugi to Wing. "You're worried about mine."

 _"_ _Of course I am,"_ said Sil. " _What if something goes wrong and you can't take it? Or if you fall before you can complete the seal?"_

"Then the realities are doomed."

Silence fell. The other _Ka_ inside were rustling with worry.

Eventually, Yugi took a breath.

"So, no pressure, right guys?" he stretched his arms over his head. "In the meantime, it's your job to keep me straight. So Sil, please feel free to give me as many friendship and love lectures as you can manage."

The _Ka_ , who would normally have launched into speeches for the next five hours just to screw with Yugi, was silent. Her hands fidgeted in front of her, teeth biting her lip.

 _"_ _Master Yami doesn't deserve a Hikari like you_ ," she spat.

With that, the _Ka_ disappeared into Yugi's soul room.

Man, that had actually hurt a bit.

 _"_ _She didn't mean it in that way,"_ said Celtic, giving Yugi a mournful look.

The Hikari shook his head.

"No, I think she meant it exactly as she said it," said Yugi.

Atem didn't deserve to be bonded to such a horrible Hikari. Especially since all he had shown Yugi was respect and concern.

Atem's previous words came back to his memory, along with the emotions.

 _"_ _I care Yugi. I care about you."_

"Damn it, Atem," muttered Yugi. "You're really determined to make this difficult, aren't you?"


	37. Determined to Help

**Thank you for your reviews! Wake Me Up When It's All Over, angiembabe, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Guest, Bananarock509, and Mistoka. Thank you so much for your thoughts. I'm really happy to read what you liked or your predictions or any other thoughts you had.**

 **angiembabe, There is a lot in Yugi's history that will never be explored in this story, but I like to think he found love at some point. Unfortunately, the only way that could have turned out was tragedy as you pointed out. He does not age, and she would. It's never been said what age Yugi was frozen at, and I don't think I'll ever put an official age on it. But he is obviously younger than Atem is now.  
**

 **Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire/Lapel: You're completely correct. No one from the bad guys side knows that Atem is his Yami. It does give them an advantage, hopefully one our heroes will be able to exploit. Oh man, I am so excited! Yes, your memory is correct. You are asking all the right questions!  
**

 ** **Bananarock509: The realities are more about the different realms. Their current life, the afterlife, the god's realm, the spirit realm and the shadow realm. Those cracks are between all those. So while it would be fun to give a nod to the original source, it's probably not going to happen. :P And I'm super happy you're sticking with it as well! XD  
****

 ** **Welcome back Mistoka!****

* * *

Egypt was beautiful.

The air stirred with the hum of life and excitement. Blessed by the grace of their gods, the Banishing of Chaos had begun without incident. People milled about, buying, selling and entertaining those that passed by. Children giggled as they darted through the adult's feet, playing games and brandishing toys that represented the great defeat of Aphosis. For that was what this celebration was for. To honor the God Ra, and to once again seal away all evil by defacing the originator of chaos, Apophis himself.

Though Seto usually disliked the clamor made by the simple folk, their joy held a purpose. A determination to thrive despite the evils that pushed them. To conquer all obstacles that barred the way. It was why when a child raced past his horse's hoofs and caused the beast the buck slightly, his only response was to frown in annoyance.

"I believe we are almost at the scene," said Karim. "It should be just past this street."

The man was riding beside Seto, not having noticed the upset horse. Karim's usual sash had been replaced with a ceremonial blue one. An insignia decorated his breast, marking his as the commander of the city guard. He carried both with pride and excitement, his own eyes reflecting joy.

It was a sight Seto did not see often from the priest. It was only recently that Karim would show Seto anything other than annoyance toward the other.

"Let us hope that the spirit has not left the area," said Seto, pushing his horse through the masses. It was slow going, but still faster than walking in this mess. "I would not be surprised if it moved to another spot considering the clamor everyone is making."

"It is a festival, Priest," said Karim with a smile. "They are meant to be excited, I should think."

They pressed through the throng, making little progress. Even bearing the colors of the palace, it was hard for people to move out of the way as they passed.

Just when Seto was considering ditching the horse, a boy pushed out from the wall of bodies. He stumbled into the flank of Karim's horse, making the horse whinny. It stomped in annoyance, people backing away as the creature started acting out.

"Woah, girl," said Karim, pulling on the reigns. He quickly regained control of his horse, looking down at the now fallen boy. A plum lay beside him. His eyes were wide and fearful as he recognized who he had bumped into.

Karim didn't seem to notice this as he dismounted. He took the fallen fruit and dusted it off before handing it to the boy.

"Here, I believe this is yours," said Karim. "Are you unhurt?"

The boy nodded vigorously, timidly taking the fruit.

"I'm glad," said Karim. "Be more wary of your surroundings. It's easy to get hurt if you don't pay attention."

"Yes, sir!" called the boy, his unease melting away into a smile. He bowed low to Karim before pushing back into the wall of bodies.

Seto watched the exchange, completely silent.

Karim returned to his horse.

"Excuse me for the delay," he said. "I am ready now."

Seto kicked his horse to continue. Karim followed.

Seto was not one to care about the actions of others, save those he deemed worthy of such attention. The pharaoh was one such person. As was Mahad, and on occasion, Isis and Bakura. The last two mostly because of the many secrets they held. Karim however, was not someone Seto cared for in the least.

There was a reason for his apathy. His ability to tune out the others around him. It came from his heritage. Their mocking and scathing remarks of his unknown father. Their cries of bastard. He generally despised them. Anyone that stood against him. Any that questioned him just because of his heritage.

So he tuned them out. Regarded their opinions as nothing but bluster.

Even then, it burned within him a desire to change. To silence their mocking words with his own achievements. Let them see that Seto did not need good 'breeding' to stand above the rest. He cared not what they thought. They were all the same.

All except Karim. The one man who despised Seto, not because of his heritage, but because of who he was as a person. At least, that was how it had been.

Karim, a man who was universally kind and considerate to everyone had been harsh with Seto from day one in the temple. Seto had ignored it at first, thinking he was similar to everyone else who doubted him. With time, he'd noticed Karim's comments were directed at him. His recklessness, attitude or aptitude toward his duties. They continued to butt heads all up to his acquisition of the millennium rod. Yet recently, it had changed. Karim's attitude toward him had shifted to that of a friend. Why had it been so hostile in the first place?

Seto pulled his horse to a stop at the mouth of the alley. He dismounted, hearing Karim do the same beside him.

"This is the place, is it not?" said Karim, looking around. "I feel nothing of significance from it."

Seto looked up and down the alley. It was just another cobblestoned road. A couple stands dotted the sides as the tide of people flowed through its channel. Seto and Karim joined this slow flow, looking around as they searched for any clues.

"Are you sure it was this alley?" said Karim. "Many of them look the same,"

"I'm not sure," said Seto. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt different. This didn't look like the area they had passed yesterday, but it sure felt like it. That presence was here somewhere.

Something rushed ahead of them.

Trained as he was to notice the unusual, he saw the hooded head pressing against the flow of human traffic. Whoever it was, it was obvious they were trying to get away from Seto and Karim.

"Move!" said Seto, pushing through the crowds. He kept one hand on the reigns of his horse, the people moving quickly to avoid being run over. Unfortunately, all the clamor alerted the person that Seto had seen them.

He saw a brief glimpse of their profile before they pushed even faster through the throng.

It had been enough. Seto saw who it was.

With a curse, Seto let go of the reigns, abandoning his horse. He sped through the crowd, Karim close behind. The figure ahead continued to bob through the crowd, shoving people aside in their haste. Then they vanished in a crack between two buildings.

Seto pushed forward. He scrambled down the thin crack, popping through the other side. The person was ahead of him, still running.

"Stop!"

The figured spun around.

Serenity's face was revealed under the hood, breathing hard and eyes wide in anger. Now that she was turned to face them, the purple eye of the Rare Hunters was visible beneath her gray traveling cloak.

"What do you want, Priest?" she spat, taking a tentative step back.

Karim came out of the alcove a second later, attention immediately focusing on Serenity.

"You," said Karim. "Stop right there. In the name of the pharaoh, I command you to give yourself up,"

Serenity's expression worsened, chin lowering as she glared.

"I will not!" she said. "Stay away from me and the Rare Hunters if you wish to live."

 _"Look out!"_

The voice came clearly. With a force and urgency as if someone had yelled it beside Seto. He reacted to the voice by instinct, jerking his eyes skyward.

 _What the-_

Something was falling.

Seto grabbed Karim, yanking him backward.

Wood and clay smashed into the ground, splinters flying. Seto coughed as sand blew into his mouth. A large pot had fallen from above them, landing right where Seto and Karim had been a second before.

Seto pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his robes.

"Are you alright?" said Seto.

Karim got to his feet as well. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. "Thank you, that was close."

"The girl!"

Seto whipped his head toward the street. She was gone. Of course she was. She'd obviously set that trap. Seto's carelessness had nearly gotten them killed if it hadn't been for that voice.

 _"Over here!"_

Seto's eyes widened. There it was again, though not as clear or as urgent as before, but he could feel it. Pushing him to move forward.

Though he had no logical reason to, Seto felt an urge to listen. To follow that voice. He could even feel the Blue-eyes within, urging him to listen. That final push was what made him choose.

"Come," said Seto to Karim. "She's can't have gotten too far."

He ran forward, leading Karim down seemingly random streets. The voice continued to guide him, directing which paths to take.

"How do you know where she's going?" said Karim.

"Call it a feeling," said Seto. Which was what it was. Just a feeling. He wasn't even sure why he was listening to it. After several turns without seeing Serenity, Seto was starting to wonder about his split-second decision. Why was he listening to a disembodied voice?

Seto began slowing. The voice had slowed as well, a hesitance in their push.

That's when Seto heard it. Loud voices in the alley ahead.

He motioned for Karim to stay silent, creeping forward. He peeked around the corner.

Three men surrounded Serenity. They weren't allies based on their advancement and harsh words being exchanged.

"We should stop them," said Karim, whose eyes were on the girl. "Before it gets bad." Rare Hunter or no, it seemed Karim dislike the idea of watching a woman being jumped.

Something flickered.

A collection of lights condensed in front of Serenity, like a swarm of flies. They flickered back and forth, their movements… pleading. How could Seto tell?

"Hold a moment," said Seto, putting a hand on Karim's shoulder. "Let us observe first."

The woman was shouting back, waving her arm in irritation.

"-depart. Or join us in our glorious endeavor," she said. "Or are you too stupid to realize how insignificant your little regime is?"

One of the men chuckled. "How daft! Our gang has held these streets for decades. The Laughing Jackal are strong, and you are weak. As a courtesy, how about we show you just how weak you are."

The men advanced, their grins sinister.

Serenity threw her hood back, eyes brimming with fire.

"I am not weak!" she cried, visibly shaken. "I'll show you just how strong I've become."

 _"Stop her!"_

The light was pulsing, quickly like a racing heartbeat. Seto knew it was calling to him. Pleading for Seto to help.

Seto moved forward, hand sweeping in front of him at the same time Serenity's did.

Magic clashed. The force pushed against Seto, forcing him to stop and raise an arm as wind and magic battered around him. He grunted, lowering his arm.

Spears of magic were frozen, caught my Seto's shadows. Each pointed to one of the fallen thugs, inches away from impaling them. It appeared Seto had been just in time. The three tried to get up, but Seto's magic didn't let them, pinning them while simultaneously stopping their death from coming.

Serenity's head jerked to Seto, anger evident.

"You!" she hissed. "How— What do you think you're doing here?"

"Stopping you from becoming a murderer," said Seto, stepping forward. He felt that glow of light hum in agreement, satisfied with Seto's answer. It looked like Serenity couldn't see the ball of light. Nor anyone else. Karim had come out as well, but he didn't acknowledge the spiritual presence. Why was it like that?

Serenity gestured to the thugs on the ground.

"Why save them?" she said. "They're murderers and thieves. Rapists and drug dealers. They deserve death. They deserve pain!"

"And under what authority do you so quickly determine their sentence?" said Seto sharply. "You feel that because you have been hurt, you have the right to inflict pain upon others?

Serenity flinched back, gripping the chest of her cloak.

"I serve my master," she said. "It is he who calls for their death. For their destruction."

"Then where is he?" said Seto. "Has he commanded you to kill these men? Serenity—" she flinched at his use of her name. "Why do you destroy? I do not think you truly wish for this."

"I do!" she yelled. "I do, because-" she cut herself off, eyes lowering as she bit her lip. "Because chaos is the only true consistent in this world. The only thing that never fails."

The lights pulsed a soft blue, bobbing beside her.

 _"I'm so sorry,"_ the voice spoke. _"Serenity. Please, stop this. I'm so sorry for leaving you."_

She didn't acknowledge the voice. No one did. It was official. Only Seto could sense it.

"Serenity." Seto stepped forward.

Her attention snapped back to Seto. Anger erupted from her soft features as she backed away. She yanked from her robes a glittering dark tool. A fake Millennium scale.

"It is foolish to try and stop me!" she called.

Two pools of light erupted from the ground beside her. From each source, a _Ka_ appeared, rising from the ground. The first was the female _Ka_ from before, white wings protruding from her head and a third eye closed. The second was corrupted. A swordsman with a sword made of flames. His eyes were dark, black veins spider-webbing up his arms and face.

"Merge now my _Ka_ , and destroy all that you see."

Serenity held her arm between the two, dark light shining. The two _Ka_ swirled, magic and power pushing outward as they began to merge.

"You dare insult us by using that abomination?" said Karim. He sent a glare toward Seto. "Let us show her the true might of a polymerized monster."

"Let's," agreed Seto, holding out his rod. "And let us show her the error of her philosophy. There is no strength in your path Serenity. It is an imitation of your desires, much like the item. We will prove that to you."

Magic surged through Seto. He released the magic holding the thugs, who scrambled away. Now it was just the three of them, power swirling around them. Seto pulled from deep within him, summoning his _Ka_ as Karim did the same.

"Come forth, Duos!"

"Reveal yourself, Curse of Dragon!"

Twin pools of light expanded in front of their feet. In a flash of magic, the two monsters appeared, Duos a soldier of black, and Curse of Dragon, a majestic beast of gold. The two cried in unison, ready to fight beside their masters.

Seto gave Karim a nod. In that gesture, he gave the man permission to merge their _Ka_. To combine their strengths. Something Seto never thought he'd do.

The other priest gave a slight smile, raising his millennium rod.

"Combine your strengths, and merge together as one to become Duos Dragon!"

From a whirl of color, Duos Dragon emerged. The monster was a dark blue, a long white spike protruding from its hammer-shaped head. It rose slightly, allowing Seto to see past it and observe the monster that had emerged from Serenity's magic.

A male humanoid stood beside her, dark red with corruption coating's it's armor like condensation. Wings protruded from its helmet, a green cloak draped over one shoulder. And the third eye was there. Open and red.

The monster extended its sword, the flames now a sickly green.

"Attack, Third-eye Flame Swordsman!" called Serenity.

The _Ka_ rushed forward, sword pointed at Duos Dragon. Their monsters crashed together in a snarl of claws and metal. The two grappled for a moment, then the swordsman got the advantage. It pushed Duos Dragon into a building with a crunch. Seto winced as he too felt the pain, extended to him through the monster.

Duos Dragon roared in pain, jabbing its horn into the swordsman's side. The two separated in a rain of bricks and blood. Power condensed around Duos Dragon's jaws. It unleashed the powerful attack, which the swordsman just managed to dodge.

Except, that was what they had expected.

The magic crashed into the other building, right above Serenity. The woman screamed, scrambling away as rock fell around her.

 _"No!"_ called the light. _"Stop, don't hurt her. Please."_

 _What the hell?_ thought Seto. _That thing is still here?_

He didn't have time to think on it. Their monsters had collided again in a cacophony of noise.

This was getting to be too much for the small alley. If they weren't careful, they'd destroy the nearby houses and people could get hurt. Seto understood that sometimes casualties couldn't be helped, but even he preferred to avoid such inconveniences.

"I'll leave our _Ka_ to you," said Seto to Karim. "Make me an opening. I'll get the girl."

Karim nodded in confirmation, eyes fixed on the fight.

Seto dodged past the monsters, heading for Serenity. The woman was sweating, a trickle of blood visible on her cheek. She hadn't seen him yet.

Just as she raised her head, Seto brandished his rod.

Dark magic swirled, shooting toward her.

 _"No! Stop!"_

Light flash.

Seto's eyes widened as the swordsman suddenly separated, peeling apart into two separate _Ka_. Then they condensed, one portion reappearing before Seto. Right before serenity. It was the Flame Swordsman.

The _Ka_ took Seto's attack right to the chest. Both Serenity and that ball of light cried out. The Flame Swordsman fell to his knees, sword pointed on the ground to stay upright.

 _"Run Serenity!"_ called the orb. _"Run sister. Please for the love of Ra, get out of here."_

The woman scrambled backward, eyes wide as she turned and ran. Seto raised his rod again. The corrupted swordsman rose, arms out as he blocked the girl's escape. The _Ka's_ whole body trembled, dark blood oozing from several puncture wounds, yet its eyes held a flame of determination.

Seto didn't hesitate. More magic flew like arrows into the monster's flesh. The creature yelled in pain, sinking to one knee. Yet it still didn't fall. Flames from its sword spread in either direction, blocking Seto from running around it. Shoot, this was taking too long without a _Ka_ to assist him.

Seto lowered his hand, glancing back at Karim. His friend had already taken out the Goddess with the Third Eye, the remains shimmering. Karim ran up beside Seto, their combined _Ka_ flying ahead.

"Dragon Duos, destroy the creature," commanded Karim.

In a burst of magic, the Swordsman disintegrated into a smoldering pile of ash, his cry long and haunting. Seto and Karim pushed past it, coming to a halt when the alley split.

"Which way did she go?" said Karim. "Can you find her again, Priest Seto?"

Seto had no idea. She could have gone either way. The only thing that could help them was that presence, which was still with them. He marched up to the hovering lights, annoyance pumping through him. This light had led them to Serenity and after listening to its voice, he had a good idea why. It enraged him.

"Where is your sister?" growled Seto. "Tell me spirit. Which way did she go?"

Karim's eyes widened in surprise.

 _"I won't,"_ said the spirit. _"You're just going to kill her an—"_

"I was trying to subdue her," growled Seto. "A powerful sorcerer like your sister would not have died from those attacks."

 _"You don't know dat!"_ said the spirit. _"You could have hurt her. She could have died. If that had happened then—"_

"I'm trying to help. I don't think this is what your sister truly wants. She doesn't belong with the Rare Hunters."

The spirit quieted, bobbing silently in front of Seto. Then it shimmered.

Sections split off from the light. They extended slowly into depth and detail. With a final sheen, they snapped into focus, revealing a young scraggly man. His eyes sought Seto's, full of hope and uncertainty.

 _"Ya mean dat?"_ said the spirit. _"You ain't lying to me? You really want to help her?"_

"I do," said Seto. "Now, tell us where she went."

The spirit hesitated.

 _"I… can't."_

"What did I just—"

 _"I mean, I can't!"_ yelled the spirit. _"She's gone into one of those freaky domes again and I can't follow her. I have no idea where she goes after dat."_

Freaky domes? What was he talking about?

"Priest Seto," said Karim. "What is going on? Is there a spirit you are conversing with?"

"Yes," said Seto. "And I believe he is what distracted the pharaoh earlier. I felt his presence pass me during the procession."

At least this was all coming together, though not in the way Seto had expected. At this point, he doubted they could find Serenity again. Unless this spirit was willing to take them where she was hiding, they might be out of luck.

 _"That's where I've seen you from!"_ said the spirit, hitting his fist into his hand. _"You were hangin' with the Yami. Huh, I wonder if that's why you can see me."_

"What was that?" said Seto sharply.

 _"It's just a guess,"_ said the spirit. _"I don't really know why you can see and talk to me but I ain't complainin—"_

"Not that," said Seto, ignoring the questioning looks from Karim. "Before, what you said about the pharaoh."

 _"Oh, him?"_ the spirit scowled. _"Look pal, I know he's the pharaoh and all dat but I'm dead. You can't really punish me for talking to him."_

"No, what you said about…"

Seto trailed off. Because he couldn't believe what he had heard. Had this spirit really called the Pharaoh the Yami? It wasn't possible.

The man scratched his ears for a moment before his eyes lit up. _"Oh! About him being the Yami? What, you didn't know dat?"_

Seto's heart sunk.

That's what it was. Everything fell into place perfectly. Atem's sudden disinterest in Yugi, his additional power. His tendency to daze. He had bonded with the Hikari brat and become his partner.

"How do you know what he is?" said Seto, being vague on purpose so Karim wouldn't know what he was referring to.

 _"I can feel it,"_ said the spirit, putting a hand to his transparent chest. _"All spirits can tell instinctively. We'd drift to him naturally too if it wasn't for all this bleedin' interference. Seriously, I didn't realize how disgusting this city is. It needs some sort of spiritual awakening is what it needs."_

In that, Seto could agree. Though it was lively and full of cheer from the festival, there was no denying the darkness that lurked beneath. The alleys that none ventured for fear of never surfacing. The threat of the hunters loomed like a dangling knife.

 _"It's alright though!"_ said the spirit, waving his hands in front of Seto's face. _"I know da Yami and Hikari got a bad rep but none of it's true. They're supposed to guide us to the afterlife and fight against Zor-"_

"I'm aware spirit," ground out Seto. He took a deep breath, turning his attention to Karim. The man was being surprisingly patient, watching Seto with obvious concern.

Should he tell Karim what the spirit said?

 _It's not my secret to tell,_ thought Seto. He trusted Atem, and if the man had a reason for keeping it quiet, Seto would oblige. He'd also expect some sort of compensation for his hard work because this was just obnoxious. The council existed to help and serve the pharaoh. How could they do that when Atem kept secrets?

 _Because of people like Aknadin,_ thought Seto. _Because of people like Bakura_. Men were easily corrupted, and just the right amount of pressure could make anyone fall. Serenity was an example of that.

"You mentioned domes," said Seto to the spirit. "To what are you referring?"

 _"Oh, there are these strange barriers all over the city,"_ said the spirit. _"Sometimes people go in one and come out at another. An' if I try to go into any, it hurts like hell."_

"And those that enter, do they wear cloaks wearing the brand of a purple eye?"

 _"Yeah! How did you know?"_

Seto considered a moment, hand to his chin.

"Spirit," said Seto. "What is your name?"

 _"Joey,"_ said the spirit.

"Then, Joey," said Seto. "You've been following your sister for a while have you not? You've seen the activities of the other members of the Rare Hunters."

 _"Yeah, some of it,"_ said Joey. _"I wasn't really paying too close attention. Mostly I was trying to get my sister to listen to me. She… still can't hear my voice."_

It would be enough. Seto had found that even the most unobservant idiots often knew more than they realized.

"Karim," said Seto. "It seems this spirit is the dead brother of Serenity. He's been following her and may know more about the Rare Hunter's movements."

"I deduced that from your side of the conversation," said Karim. "Is he willing to help us?"

 _"Only if yah help me too,"_ said Joey. _"Or the deals off."_

"He's agreed," said Seto.

"That is good news," sighed Karim. "Though we should be cautious. We don't know this spirit's true motivation. It could be a trap."

The spirit stuttered in anger. " _I ain't some lying-"_

"He can't hear you," interrupted Seto. "And I agree. We will need to be careful with the information we share and take from him. Though, I do not believe he would have the capacity to betray us. He doesn't appear to be the intelligent type."

 _"Well screw you, yah stuffy priest!"_ said Joey, blowing a raspberry. He folded his arms with a pout, falling silent. Which was what Seto had wanted. He was honestly surprised the spirit hadn't left.

Seto had already started walking back down the alley, hoping they could find their horses again.

"In this case, it's a good thing, Spirit," said Seto. "Otherwise I wouldn't be willing to help you."

Joey bristled in anger, spewing a few choice words. Seto smirked, noticing that Karim was watching him.

"He's cursing you out, isn't he?" said Karim. He gave an exhausted sigh. "One of these days Priest Seto, you'll manage to have a conversation without offending someone."

"I take offense to that," said Seto.

"Are my ears failing, or did you just make a joke?"

Seto didn't smile, but his lips did twitch. They slid into a frown a moment later when sounds reached his ears. Hushed and hurried voices coming from around the corner.

He made a shushing motion to Joey and Karim, the two thankfully falling silent. He could now make out what the voices were saying.

"It was over here, I felt it."

"Shush, you're making too much noise."

"I'm not the one that stomps like an elephant."

"Elephants don't stomp, silly."

"I was calling you fat you—"

Two people stumbled around the corner. Despite the cloaks covering their faces, Seto recognized them. Had known who they were the second he heard their voices. They froze, like frightened animals that had stumbled upon their predator. Seto folded his arms.

"Mana? Marik?" said Karim in disbelief. "What are you two doing here?"

The two flinched, exchanging guilty looks. Mana gave a shaky laugh.

"Um, can you pretend you didn't see us?" she said.


	38. Determined to Piece it all Together

**Man, Thank you all again for your reviews! I'm dead. I wrote too much in too short a time. Blahhahha!**

 **A special thanks to those that took the time to type out a review!: angiembabe, Guest, lloyd-forever, Lady Kaelas, Guest 2, and Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire.**

 **That's all I have to say. I'm tired. I'm dead. I'm posting. Cheers!**

* * *

 _"_ _So… I'm guessing they're not supposed to be here,"_ said Joey.

Seto didn't answer, keeping his face forward as he walked with the group back to the palace. After being ignored for the past five minutes, he'd have thought the spirit would have gotten the hint that Seto was not interested in talking to him. Apparently not.

 _"_ _Wait a second,"_ continued Joey. " _He's a councilman! Dat's where I've seen that emblem. You and the other priest are wearing them too. Is he not supposed to be here for a festival?"_

"Sprit," said Seto, finally snapping. "Please cease your useless chatter. It's giving me a headache."

 _"_ _I'm just asking some questions here! It wouldn't kill you to answer me."_

Seto looked at the spirit, then nodded toward his companions. Karim, Marik, and Mana were all watching him, concern evident. Even if they knew Seto was talking to a spirit, watching him talk randomly to open air had to be strange. Not to mention the passing citizens. They moved well away from the group due to their size and rank, but their conversations could be overheard easily.

Seto returned his gaze forward, tugging on his horse's reigns. To his irritation, he noticed that the spirit had perched on top of it.

 _"_ _Sheesh, I get it,"_ grumbled Joey. _"I'm just excited to finally have someone to talk to. Well, at least someone I know isn't going to throw me to da afterlife at any second._ "

He must have been talking about Atem. Apparently, he'd fled soon after talking to Atem out of both impatience and in fear.

 _"_ _I wonder where Serenity went,"_ continued Joey. _"I hope she didn't get into any trouble."_

Seto deliberately closed his eyes tight before opening them again. If the spirit wasn't going to shut up, he might as well find out some more information, even if it made him look crazy.

"You are very dutiful to her if those feelings have kept you here," commented Seto.

 _"_ _Of course!"_ said Joey, perking up. He seemed happy that Seto was responding. He jabbed a thumb toward himself. _"She's my sister. I'm da only family she's got left. Our parents disappeared years back an' I had to raise her all myself."_

"What happened then?" said Seto. "Why did she join the Rare Hunters?"

Joey wilted. _"Dat… was my fault I think. I told her to stay somewhere while I went out on a…ah. A job."_

"You were on a heist."

 _"_ _Hey! You can't punish me since I'm already dead. But fine, yes. I had to keep us fed somehow."_

Seto had heard those words before. 'It couldn't be helped.' 'I have a family to feed.' It was no excuse for their lawless and barbaric behavior. If lands could be ruled by sentiment alone, there would be no order.

Joey saw the disapproval, folding his arms defensively.

 _"_ _I ain't going to apologize for it,"_ he said. _"It didn't work anyway. They were ready for us and well…"_

"You were killed," said Seto. "That was punishment enough."

 _"_ _Hardass,"_ ground out Joey. _"I don't understand. How can you be such a jerk to me and yet say you want to help my sister?"_ His eyes narrowed. _"You're not just using me to find their base, are ya?"_

Seto didn't answer. Why was he extending any sympathy toward Serenity? He didn't even know exactly why she'd joined the Rare Hunters. He knew that she'd suffered cruelties that had driven her to choose the path of destruction, but…

"She thought you abandoned her," said Seto suddenly. "That's why she's given up on the world. Because if no one wanted her, then she didn't want the world either."

Joey's silence was answer enough.

 _"_ _I completely let her down,"_ he said, voice low. _"Everything she's done. The people she's hurt. It's all my fault."_

Watching the despondent form of Joey, Seto felt an uncharacteristic amount of sympathy. How cruel was if for this spirit to continually witness the fruits of his failures without the ability to change anything? Seto would have gone mad from the torture.

"Your sister will still have to pay for her crimes against the monarchy," said Seto. "But I don't plan to let her continue in the delusion that this world holds nothing but cruelty. I've seen light from the saddest of smiles and hope in the most desolate of people. There is something in this world for her to live for, I'll show her that. You have my word."

Hope shone in the spirit's face, the first full expression Seto had seen from it. Despite not having tears to wipe away, Joey rubbed at his eyes with an arm.

 _"_ _For a stuffy priest, you an't dat bad,"_ chuckled Joey.

"Stuffy priest?" Seto was flabbergasted.

Karim raised his eyebrows at Seto, his face threatening to quirk into a smile. That's right. The others were listening to his side of the conversation.

 _"_ _Yeah, sorry,"_ said Joey. _"They weren't too kind to me an' Serenity when I was… well, yah know. Not dead."_

"No offense taken," said Seto dryly. It wasn't the first childish insult he'd had to endure, though it was to first he'd heard to his face in a long time.

A giggle made him look back. Mana had a hand over her mouth, beaming brightly at him.

"Ah, I wish I could hear the spirit as well," she cooed. "I wonder what kind of person can get those sorts of responses from Priest Seto."

What responses was she talking about? He made to exchange a look with Karim but noticed that even the priest looked intrigued.

"Indeed," said Karim. "Perhaps once we've learned what caused you to see the spirit, we can all meet him."

"I find that situation unlikely," said Seto dryly. "And Mana, I wouldn't be so gleeful if I were in your situation. Mahad will not be lenient to you for disobeying his orders."

The girl's glee turned sour as she grumbled at Seto. Her companion stayed silent, Marik keeping his head high as if he was not returning to be reprimanded. Though his position on the council was recent, he had the dignity of a long-time member. At least… when he wasn't arguing with Mana.

They reached the palace steps, where Karim stopped to part with them. He gestured to Seto to talk with him. Letting the other two go ahead, Seto stopped, the spirit following him as well.

"If you learn anything else, be sure to let me know," said Karim. "We've gathering all sorts of information that may be useful. If Serenity is out there, we will find her. And of course… in regards to our other query."

He was talking about the pharaoh's behavior. The whole reason they had set out on this afternoon adventure. It gave Seto little joy in the knowledge that he'd discovered what had caused the change in the pharaoh, mostly because there was nothing that could be done. The man was the Yami, and Seto now knew that was not an evil position to have. That said, no one else knew either point and so it was useless to pursue this topic.

"Of course," said Seto. "If something should come up, I'll let you know."

The spirit gave a confused look, unable to follow the trail of their conversation. Seto was about to leave when Karim stopped him again.

"Priest Seto," said Karim. His expression was complicated, as if his words were hard to speak. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what reason?"

"For me attitude toward you," Karim shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Since the day you joined the priesthood, I've spent much of the time regarding you with nothing but resentment and conceit. I've come to realize that my hasty judgment of you was both wrong and unfair."

Seto waited, wondering what had brought this up. He'd already brushed aside the priest's previous attitude and accepted him as a true ally. Maybe a friend if it was a good day.

"For years I've thought you were nothing more than a reckless, prideful child who sought power for his own purposes," continued Karim. "And I'm ashamed to admit that it was only recently those notions have been refuted in my mind."

Joey gave a snort. _"Nah, I'd say the prideful part is still true. Nose stuck in the air, this one."_

Seto ignored him.

"Your apology is unneeded," said Seto. "It is already passed and done. Though if I may ask, was there a special reason for your resentment toward me? There were many more proud and reckless than I."

Karim grimaced.

"If you must know, the day you arrived, Isis had a vision," said Karim. "She said I'd one day hold you in high regard and trust you with my life."

Seto raised a brow.

"I can see why that would interfere with your assessment of me," said Seto dryly. "Though I believe that prophecy may still yet be unfulfilled."

Karim gave a chuckle, shaking his head. "Perhaps, but I do not believe it is far off." Karim clapped Seto on the shoulder, eyes kind. "You care deeply for those things you love, Priest Seto. Egypt is lucky to be cared for by a man such as yourself."

Seto's frown deepened. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"I must continue my patrol," said Karim, lowering his hand. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

With confidence and a final wave, Karim left to join his men.

Seto watched, his mind mulling over the words Karim had left with him. It was against Seto's principles to be interested in anything he didn't deem worthy of his time. The fact that he'd been interested in Karim's attitude toward told him that he didn't put Karim in that category. Nor Joey, Serenity… even Mana and Marik. He'd found himself engaging with the others as he had never done before.

Perhaps it wasn't Karim's assessment in him that had changed. Perhaps it was he who had changed. His ability to care for things other than his pride, Egypt or the pharaoh.

A warm sound came from within him. It was the Blue-eyes, stomach reverberating in a strange hum, agreeing with his thoughts.

 _If I have changed, it is because of you,_ Seto thought, eyes softening as he thought of Kisara, a woman who had shone despite the darkness. There was no one like her, nor would there ever be. She may be gone, but she had left a bit of herself for him to watch over. In turn, it gave him the strength to expand his arms. To expand his heart.

" _So… are we gonna go?"_ said the spirit, pointing to the stairs. _"'Cause I know you wanted to talk to da Yami… Or do you just want to go back out and search for my sister?"_

"We're going," said Seto, marching up the stairs. He could see Mana and Marik at the top, waiting for him. He could now identify the feelings within him. His absence of detachment from the world.

 _No, it wasn't your assessment of me that changed, Karim,_ thought Seto. It was his heart that had changed.

* * *

Atem slowly circled the chamber, eyeing the effigy his priests had put together. They'd managed to make a snake's head look menacing and grotesque, the sight offense to all who saw it. Different talismans representing the god Apophis rounded the base, binding it metaphorically in place. Tomorrow the defacing would begin, and Egypt would offer their prayers to the gods.

"There are only a few minor details to be hashed out before tomorrow's ceremony," said Arkana. The priest was walking alongside Atem, giving his report. "A few talismans jostled free during the trip and one of the priests had to be replaced. He was bitten by a snake on the way here and though it was not poisonous, we felt it would be an ill omen if we allow a man who—"

 _"_ _He's not here either,"_ came Yugi's voice, drifting into Atem's head.

The pharaoh nodded appropriately to Arkana as the priest prattled on, concentrating most of his attention to his partner. _"Do you think he left the city?"_ sent Atem. Yugi had been looking for Bakura since last night with no success.

 _"_ _I doubt it,"_ said Yugi. _"If anything, this proves that he's switched side. That, or gone so deep he can't have casual contact with me anymore."_

Atem stopped, arms folded as he gazed at the effigy. There was a strange aura around it, a sickening brown that made Atem's nose wrinkle. The effigy was indeed doing its job of absorbing the ills of the world around it.

Though Atem now knew an offering of this nature was pretty much useless in the long run, it was important for man to continue giving their respects. To contribute even this little ceremony to the imprisonment of Apophis. In the least, it showed the gods that their efforts weren't forgotten or unappreciated.

"The effigy seems to be particularly potent this year," said Atem. "Any reason for that?"

Arkana scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps it's responding to the Valley of the Damned. I've heard it's been acting up more than usual. If there is more chaos in the air than it makes sense that there will be more evil for the effigy to attract."

Atem let out a hum in his throat.

 _"_ _Any thoughts on what's going on?"_ said Atem. _"There are not many spells in my knowledge that can block our magic. At least, not before I read the Book of Thoth. Who else would know those spells?"_

 _"_ _A select few,"_ answered Yugi. _"One of them is Arthur, but I doubt this could all be done from him unless he was behind it. If someone had the ability to get information from Arthur then they already knew about our magic."_

The thoughtful equivalent of a tapping pressed through their bond softly. Yugi's outward emotions were calm as he silently thought, but there was an undeniable glumness to them.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ said Atem.

 _"_ _It's a friend,"_ said Yugi. _"I had Bakura try to contact him earlier and he didn't succeed. I calculated the chance that he was involved in this but… I haven't been able to find him either."_

 _"_ _And he knows about your powers."_

 _"_ _In some detail, yes. At this point, it's very likely he's turned against us."_

 _"_ _Then it might be possible he was the one that switched Bakura to the side of the Rare Hunters."_

Red throbbed from Atem's side of the link. He really did not like the idea of people betraying Yugi, especially when the lad trusted so rarely.

" _You're worrying your poor priest, by the way,"_ said Yuugi with amusement.

Arkana's concerned face came into focus. He was wringing his hands, obviously distressed.

"Is it not to your liking?" the man said. "We can get some of the stones moved. Position it so you can have an even better view as we-"

"It's fine," said Atem, forcing his frown to dissipate. "Just make sure it's finished by tomorrow. I have other things to take care of."

"Of course, my pharaoh," said Arkana, bowing.

Atem walked out abruptly, turning heads as he passed. He didn't have time for niceties. Based on the souls he'd sensed entering the palace a few minutes ago, he was about to have even more work in his hands. And there was still so much he had to make sure was in place before tomorrow… He resisted the urge to sigh. This was why he had wanted to wait until tomorrow to have these discussions.

 _"_ _Trouble in paradise?"_ offered Yugi.

 _"_ _Always with those two,"_ said Atem. _"I shouldn't have been surprised, though you might be interested. It seems they brought an interesting spirit back with them."_

 _"_ _Oh? What sort of spirit?"_

 _"_ _One without a_ Ka _."_

It had taken Atem the night to mull over what had been strange about the spirit he'd passed in the city. Apart from being without any corruption, he'd also been able to wander around the city. Most spirits were earth bound, unable to leave the place where they'd died. The distance Joey had been able to cross had been unusually large. It hadn't made sense. Atem'd been reading through the Book of Thoth when the realization had come to him that he hadn't sensed a _Ka_ near Joey. It must have been bound to someone or something else.

He felt Yugi give an appreciative whistle. _"A spirit without a_ Ka _? Now those always have interesting stories. Make sure you get it before you send the poor thing away."_

 _"_ _Don't be insensitive. He's looking for his sister."_

 _"_ _How do you already know that?"_

 _"_ _Not all of us take three-day beauty naps, partner."_

Peels of delight flew through the link. Yugi was laughing hard if Atem had to guess. What was so funny? Was it something he'd said?

 _"_ _I think he's amused that you called his meditating a 'beauty nap,' "_ offered Celtic suddenly through the bond. _"We all refuse to call it that. He insisted for like, ten years before he finally let it go."_

Lips twitching at his partner's infectious laughter, Atem rounded the last corner, spotting the group before him. It comprised of Mahad, Mana, Marik, Isis, and Seto. The last person present was the spirit Joey, hovering close by Priest Seto's side.

This time Atem didn't resist the breath of frustration that left him. Based on the glares, raised voices and furtive glances, this was going to be a very long conversation indeed.

Now, if he could just get Yugi to stop laughing…

* * *

Out of everyone present, Isis appeared to be the most upset. Her nostrils were flared, shoulders back and head high as her eyes bore into Marik. The two of them were also the most vocal to the point that everyone else was watching their exchange.

"You were explicitly told to stay in the capital," Isis said. "Why have you come here and disobeyed the pharaoh's orders?"

Marik sneered. "As if they were the Pharaoh's. I know full well that you were behind that assignment, sister. You had no right to dictate my actions."

"I am your elder sister, I have every right."

Seto let his attention shift, watching the pharaoh approach. The rest of the group hadn't noticed him yet, still caught up in their own tiffs. Because he was watching for it, he saw the pharaoh's focus concentrate on Joey for a moment, expression quirked into a smile. Then it slid away as he got closer.

"Do not let your sentiment blind you, sister," Marik was saying. "I am a member of the council, same as you, and as such have no obligation to listen to your commands. The one I serve is the pharaoh and he gave me permission to stay."

At this, every head turned to Atem, who stopped just short of the group. Isis pushed to the front to stand before him.

"Is this true?" said Isis, her emotions held back. "You gave her permission to come?"

"I gave him permission to stay," said Atem, without a hint of apology. "As I did for Mana under the promise they would come seek your both out tomorrow. I see that date has been pushed forward, though I am confused as to the reason for this."

"That would be mine and Karim's doing," said Seto. "They stumbled across us when we were investigating the city."

Mana grumbled something about being pushed, not tripping. Isis's expression flashed with betrayal before smoothing as she addressed the king.

"My Pharaoh," said Isis. "You understand why I did not want Marik to come,"

"I do understand," said Atem. "But I also understand Marik's freedom of choice."

"But he doesn't understand the path he's chosen!"

"And what is it I don't understand?" said Marik, standing before Isis, feet wide and arms folded in a powerful stance. It was obvious he didn't plan on faltering. "What could possibly give you the right to deny me the ability to save our brother's _Ka_?"

"Because you'll die if you stay here!"

Silence filled the hall.

Marik's mouth had opened a fraction, staring at her. No one else spoke as they waited, watching for Marik's reaction. Seto was satisfied as he watched the man's face harden, mouth closing into a sneer.

"My brother died to save me," ground out Marik. "And you dare try to deny me the same gesture?"

Isis stopped, hesitation entering her expression for the first time. "That's not it," she said. "I'm just trying to protect you. Father, Mother, Odion… you're the only family I have left."

"That's not true,"

It was Atem that spoke. He smiled warmly at her, gesturing to the group around them. "You have a family here Isis, though we do not share blood. I cannot and will not deny Marik's desire to fight. To do so would be to deny him as a soldier and subject of Egypt."

Pools of moisture swam in Isis's eyes as she looked to Atem. The woman who, even in her distress radiated dignity, was to overcome to speak. She lowered her head, backing away from the group. Then without another word, she turned and left.

"Isis…" said Mana in sympathy watching the priestess go.

 _"_ _Can't say I blame her for worrying,"_ said Joey, _"I'd probably have done the same thing with Serenity… but how does she know that Marik dude is going to die?"_

Seto was about to answer when the spirit's expression cleared.

" _Oh, dat makes sense. I've always wondered what those millennium thingy's are supposed to do."_

Seto looked to the spirit, then in understanding, he looked to Atem. The pharaoh was currently talking with Mana and Mahad, but he was the only other person that could have possibly answered Joey. Now that Seto thought about it, he hadn't seen Atem speak in the precession, yet Joey said they had conversed. Perhaps they were able to speak through their minds. It would make a lot of sense, even if it seemed strange to be able to do that with another spirit instead of a _Ka_.

Seto barely listened as the group now turned their attention to Mana's presence. She didn't have the same power as Marik did in her decision as she was still a pupil under Mahad's instruction. Their discussion separated as Mahad took Mana aside to speak to her privately. It was a much more tactful move in Seto's opinion than to openly discuss everything as Marik and Isis had done.

Seto waited as Marik spoke with Atem, exchanging thanks and words of caution. Whatever he thought of Marik, Seto could respect a man who was willing to give himself for the sake of helping a loved one. The _Ka_ was a shadow self of the soul. Unless the _Ka_ found peace, the person whose soul it had originated from would always feel a sense of unfulfillment. As if they were missing something.

The other three finished their conversation, Mana walking away with her nose in the air despite Mahad's strong words toward her. Seto seriously doubted she'd go home unless Mahad physically made her.

"Now," said Atem, coming to stand with Seto. His eyes slid to Joey. "We need to talk."

* * *

"I won't bite," said the pharaoh

 _"_ _Nah, you'll just send me away,"_ said Joey. _"I'd rather stay here on earth, thank you!"_

The spirit was staying close to Seto, despite the large space in front of them. They'd all moved to a closed room where they could have a private conversation. Seto still hadn't said anything, hoping the pharaoh would offer up some information first. There was a long list of things he wanted to ask, but only a few vital ones that needed to be answered. He'd gratefully take anything the pharaoh offered before fighting for clarity on certain things.

 _"_ _So…"_ Said Joey, scratching his head. _"Are we going to get his help or what? I don't want to waste any more time trying to find her."_

"You've solicited Priest Seto to help you with your sister?" said Atem, curious. "Do you ask just anyone that can see you for their help?"

 _"_ _Hey, you and this priest are da first ones that can see me,"_ said Joey, jabbing a thumb toward Seto. _"I'm desperate here, man."_

"And you've agreed to help him?" said Atem to Seto.

"I have," said Seto. "Mostly because his interests align with mine. His sister, as it turns out, is one of the Rare Hunters that stole _Ka_ from the Hall of Shadows."

"You're speaking of Serenity," said Atem. "Karim told me about her. She's a lost child, isn't she?"

 _"_ _So, you know my sister too?"_ said Joey, amazed. _"Wow, small world here."_

"I know of her, but I have not met her personally."

Atem crossed the room to sit in one of the chairs, leaning back with a sigh. It was evident to Seto that the man was tired, even if he still radiated more majesty than should be humanly possible. Which, he wasn't human anymore so it made sense.

"Are you thinking of having Joey help you find her and then the Rare Hunters?" said Atem.

"Essentially," said Seto. "If we find Serenity, we find the Rare Hunters. She appears to be closer to the top than the other gofers we've encountered. Joey can sense her presence most of the time but she's is currently hidden from his view. We thought you may be able to help."

Atem raised a knowing brow. There was a teasing, challenging quality to that expression. "Oh?" said Atem. "And what makes you think I can do better than you, Priest Seto?"

"Because you're the Yami."

Not even a blink in response. Atem just stared, completely unsurprised. It made Seto uneasy, for in that moment, he felt as if he didn't know the man before him. As if Atem was a stranger.

"Oh good! That means I can come out now."

With frantic scuffling, someone crawled out from under one of the tables. It was the Hikari, dusting himself off as gave a wide smile to Seto and Joey. "Hi again!"

 _"_ _Yugi!?"_

That exclamation had come from Joey. Seto was even more surprised when the spirit darted forward in glee, attempting to hug the smaller lad. He went straight through of course, but that didn't stop the two from laughing as they chattered away like old women.

 _"_ _I can't believe it's you and, holy crap! You're the Hikari. No wonder you were so strange."_

"That's just me, it has nothing to do with my Hikari powers," said Yugi. "And look at you! You're dead. I thought I told you not to go on that heist."

Everything had just gotten a whole lot nosier. Seto's eyebrows twitched in irritation. He'd despised Joey's ceaseless chatter earlier and he definitely didn't appreciate it now. He opted to leave the two be, concentrating on his king for some sort of distraction. The man's attention was focused on the other two, smiling softly.

"Were you going to tell any of us?" said Seto, meaning the council.

"Eventually," said Atem lightly, eyes still on the two hyper kids. "Isis already figured it out. The others think something's strange but they don't know the truth." He nodded to Joey. "I'm assuming he's the one that ratted me out."

"Yes."

"Then I'm lucky no one else can see him."

"I don't think seeing him is the problem. It's _hearing_ him."

 _"_ _I heard that yah stuffy priest!"_ shot out Joey, pointing a finger. _"Man, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't stay with you a second longer."_

"You may not have to," said Yugi, waving his hand. "Am I right in assuming that your sister bonded with your _Ka_?"

 _"_ _How'd you know?"_ said Joey.

"Lucky guess!"

Yugi bounded through the room, stopping right in front of Atem. He peered straight into Atem's face, a hope and plea outshining the sun. They were so close it was downright disrespectful. Partners or not, a peasant like Yugi should not peer into the face of his pharaoh so close, nor so intently.

"You're too close Hikari," said Seto sharply.

The only response he got was the half inch Yugi moved as his heels lowered to the ground. The two were still locked in some sort of silent exchange, Atem's face flickering through a range of emotions. Finally, it settled on exasperation.

Yugi suddenly threw his arms up in excitement. "Yes, yes yes!" The Hikari took a lap around the room.

"Joey," said Atem, who was now pointedly ignoring Yugi. "Serenity being bound to your _Ka_ is what allows you to sense her location, correct?"

"Yup," said Joey.

"Then that's where we'll start."

Yugi jumped up to Joey, arms behind his back as he rocked back and forth like a ship at sea. "This is perfect. We'll find her _Ka_ , find Serenity, and find whatever else is going on."

"Wait a moment," said Seto. "You are not going anywhere with Joey. I promised to accompany him to find his sister." He'd also made a promise to help release her from her inner turmoil. It was a promise Seto had every intention of keeping.

Yugi's rocking stopped mid sway, looking as if he'd been let down. Huge eyes turned their might to Seto as Yugi pouted.

"Sorry, Priest Seto," said Atem, saving Seto from those unnerving violet eyes. "But it will be safer if Yugi sets out to find her. If he discovers anything, he can relay a message back to me and I can let you know their location. As it is, you're needed her at the palace for the next few days. The ceremony is tomorrow, and we don't have many people I can trust to make sure it proceeds smoothly."

Seto opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the Hikari, who clapped his hands happily.

"That's settled then!" said Yugi. "We'll keep in touch and you two can have your chat! Come on Joey, let's go find some bad guys!"

 _"_ _You mean my sister."_

"Oh posh, they're the same thing."

The two left, though not through the door. Yugi's mode of exit was through the window, jumping down as the spirit followed. Very unconventional and completely unnecessary. This whole encounter had been like that. Quick, high energy and spun completely out of his control. Seto's irritation was only just now catching up with what had happened.

There was still one person in the room to receive that frustration. Atem still hadn't left his seat.

The pharaoh placed a hand against his cheek, the first two digits pressed to his temples as he leaned his elbow on the armrest. He gazed at Seto, expression unreadable behind ruby eyes. While Seto was used to the pharaoh's scrutiny, he wasn't used to feeling so small under it. How could the other nobles not see how much Atem had changed? Not feel his aura?

"So," said Atem evenly. "Are you disappointed?"

"In what, my Pharaoh?" said Seto.

"That I chose to bond with Yugi."

Seto considered. "I'm more confused than disappointed," said Seto. "Why would you choose to become the Yami? Why add that extra burden?"

Atem smiled as if Seto had said something amusing. "What about you, Priest Seto? Why bond yourself with a deeply corrupted _Ka_ like the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon?"

"I do not see the Blue-Eyes as a burden," said Seto sharply. It was his light. A source of strength he'd find nowhere else.

"There's your answer," said Atem with a nod. Then he tilted his head, considering Seto. "Yes… I think I agree with Yugi. Had circumstances been different, you and Kisara could have been a very powerful pair of Yami and Hikari."

A Yami and Hikari pair… Seto knew the comment was meant to be a compliment, and it almost felt like one - save he hated the idea of Kisara putting more burdens on herself.

It was here that he realized he no longer felt animosity toward the position of the Hikari and Yami. They were no longer faceless monsters of legend. They were people he knew. A force that was on their side. He believed that they were demi-gods assigned to protect Egypt and the different realities.

Though Atem had obviously changed, it wasn't in any way that mattered. He was still Seto's pharaoh, as well as ally, rival, and friend.

"Has it helped?" said Seto. "Becoming the Yami?"

Something relaxed in Atem's stance, though Seto couldn't identify what it was. The pharaoh gave a shrug. "It's helped in that I now understand a lot more of what's occurring, but I now carry a lot more responsibilities. There's more to this fight than the council is aware."

"Then it's as we suspected, it does involve the Hikari."

"It's not a suspicion," said Atem, his voice low. "I'm afraid it has everything to do with Yugi… and with the power we're supposed to keep contained."

He fell silent. Then suddenly he snarled.

"Of course…" said Atem. "It's not just the items. It's _Him_ as well."

Atem's face darkened, and Seto was sure the pharaoh had forgotten he was still present. The man's gaze was distant, in another conversation with Yugi through their bond. It was refreshing to know that the king was not losing his mind, but it was not pleasant to be here standing, waiting at one side of the conversation without any context to pass the time.

Seto tried to be patient. It didn't work. Whatever epiphany the man had, he obviously didn't plan on sharing it with Seto.

"My Pharaoh," said Seto, snapping Atem's attention back to him. "I think we both need to go back to work,"

Atem let out a sigh. The edges of his bearing had lessened. "You're right. There is still much to do. I'll let you know the second Yugi and Joey find anything."

"When this is all over, I hope you'll tell me more about the Yami and Hikari's role in this."

"Certainly." He stood, crossing the room as he stated; "By the end of all this, I'm hoping to change the history Yugi rewrote a hundred years ago. It's about time the Hikari and Yami to become recognized as the heroes of Egypt they once were."

* * *

Everything was proceeding as Bakura predicted. There had been a few bumps in the road, but overall his plan was still working. Now, if he could just get the last piece to fall into place it would be smooth sailing from here.

He skirted the edge of the large room, watching from the shadows as men in cloaks moved about. In the center of the room stood two twisted obelisks, _Ka_ and spells sealed within. It was the fourth one he'd seen. Another summoning circle to aid the coming of Zroc.

They were all finished at this point, silently waiting to be fully activated. Each were connected through certain spells and totems, combining their strengths to produce the power they'd never achieve alone. Even then, it wouldn't be enough. They'd require one big push to get it all started. It was insane the amount of magic that went into this thing and even if it failed, the backlash alone would tear the city to pieces.

He watched dully as between the obelisks, darkness sparked, revealing a small slit into the shadow realm. It disappeared a second later with an audible hiss.

One man cursed, waving his arms about as he ordered the men. It looked like no matter where he commanded, Aknadin's temper was as bad as always.

"Not bad," said Bakura. "It's a little rudimentary, but that's to be expected considering who was in charge of this section."

Aknadin jerked his head around. As Bakura emerged from the shadows, his tension left, looking unsurprised. The millennium eye had a dark luster to its glow, light from the obelisk reflecting from its surface.

"Bakura," Aknadin sneered. "I heard the rumors you were now with us, but I almost didn't believe it. You've surprised me. I thought you were the Pharaoh's dog."

"No more than you were, I assure you," commented Bakura. He walked past Aknadin, peering up at this latest obelisk pair. This close, the hairs on his arms stood up from the magical energy in the room. It felt positively electric. He could get very used to this.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" said Aknadin, eyes on the structure. He must have noticed Bakura's admiration, also regarding it with open delight. "With this and the others, Zorc's power will be unleashed. Nobody can stop us. Not the pharaoh, the council. Not even that little Hikari."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" said Bakura. "I heard Yugi gave you some trouble the last time you met."

"As if you have room for criticism," snapped back Aknadin. His admiration left as he turned to Bakura. The man had always hated him, even when they'd been on the pharaoh's council. "I received word that you failed to lead the Hikari to the Valley of the Damned."

"It couldn't be helped," said Bakura calmly. "The Hikari won't be led anywhere that easily. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you." He raised a hand lazily, palm to the ceiling as he grinned. "Duke's not too happy with your progress here. He sent me to pass a message."

Aknadin's stance changed, fear and caution evident. It just made Bakura grin harder. Seriously, it was so easy to manipulate this man when using Duke's name. That was the power fear had on people.

"He assigned you to send me a message?" said Aknadin slowly. "Why? You've only joined recently."

"True, but I've also proved more useful to him than most. He's assigned me to watch over you."

"What?"

It was evident Aknadin didn't believe him, at least not fully. A small whisper of doubt made the man hesitate and it was that doubt Bakura planned to take advantage of.

"That's impossible," said Aknadin. "I don't believe he would trust you that quickly."

"You doubt me?" said Bakura. "Then by all means, go to him and ask him yourself. Demand to know the list of failures that have placed you below me. Just be prepared to face the consequences for wasting his time."

Aknadin didn't move.

Bakura's grin sharpened. "Smart choice. Another inconvenience would not put you in a very favorable position,"

Aknadin swallowed. "T-then, what would he have me do?"

"Step it up," said Bakura. "He's disappointed with how little you've managed to get from our captive." Bakura pointed to his own right eye. "It's a shame how useless you've been, even with that millennium eye. He's thinking of reassigning it to someone more capable since you seem to have a problem using it."

Aknadin ground his teeth "You…"

"Don't worry," waved Bakura haughtily. "Duke was kind enough to give you another chance. He'd like to avoid changing things right before the event after all. But it can't be delayed much longer. Retrieve what we need to know from Arthur, or it will be assigned to someone else."

"There's nothing else to gain," protested Aknadin. "We've gotten all that we could from him. If we press any farther than—"

"He's not interested in excuses," snapped Bakura. "You've got only a few hours before the ceremony starts. Before then, Duke expects some results."

Bakura turned on his heel, hands stuffed in his pockets as he marched from the room. He ignored the swearing behind him, his grin spreading. That had been easier than he had anticipated.

The light from the chamber dimmed as he entered the badly lit connecting corridor. On the edge of this light, he stopped.

A woman stood there, eyes hard on Bakura. It was adorable how such a sweet face thought she could be intimidating to someone like him. Her cheeks still held signs of youth, an innocence in her misdirected anger.

"You must be Aknadin's little experiment," said Bakura. "I've heard a lot of things about you. A delusional child, following blindly after Aknadin."

"I'm not blind," said Serenity, immediately flaring up. Her spirit was agitated, which wasn't surprising. He'd heard she was bound to a corrupted _Ka_. Even if it wasn't fully demonized, Bakura knew firsthand the effect that sort of darkness could have on a soul. He didn't envy her situation.

"Of course, of course," said Bakura. "You can see just fine in the dark. No need for any torch to light your way."

He suddenly darted close, making the girl flinch. Her back hit the wall, eyes wide as she stared at Bakura.

"Stay close to him," said Bakura. "Don't leave his side. This plan cannot be achieved without you."

"W-what do you mean?" said Serenity, her struggle to find ground obvious.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

He removed himself, walking away and leaving her in confusion.

It didn't matter what he said. The girl would stay by Aknadin's side. After her encounter with Priest Seto and Karim, her resolution had been shaken. Bakura recognized the look she'd held while running from the fight. Following Priest Seto and Karim from the palace had been a good idea. It had led him to eventually finding Yugi as well. That had been dangerous, but well worth the information he needed.

He kept walking through the halls, letting himself slink into the darkness. People passed without noticing his presence so he continued unhindered.

Once at his destination, Bakura stopped. A short pillar stood before him, rows of spells woven into its structure. It pulsed with a soft red light, protecting them from any magic that sought to seek them out. He recognized this magic, the same spell inscribed into the band he currently wore. It was a gift from Duke. An item that let him wander through the streets of Cairo without being found by the Hikari.

They all really trusted him too easily.

Bakura knelt before the pillar, palm pressed to the ground. The band on his wrist activated, covering up his magic as the shadows swarmed around him. They bled into the floor, assembling into intricate patterns of destruction. Then they sank, disappearing completely into the ground.

Bakura stood, smiling in satisfaction at his work. By the time his spell went off, he'd be long gone from the scene. He didn't plan to be anywhere near here when the Hikari arrived.


	39. But often, Determination isn't Enough

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **And special thanks to those that have been reviewing and those that reviewed last chapter. Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Guest, angiembabe, and lloyd-forever, MilleniumRealm (Ahhh! Thank you so much for your kind words! Yay, I'm glad you chose to stick with it as well.)**

 **Guest, my name King of Doors is based off a joke from the Abridged Yu-gi-oh series. Which I also don't own. Unfortunately. Yay for updates. "Look at that! It's a robot dragon tank. That alone proves humanity is worth saving. Because we made a robot dragon tank." Kaiba's logic... too stronk.**

 ** **MilleniumRealm, Ahhh! Thank you so much for your kind words! Yay, I'm glad you chose to stick with it as well. (and of course I shamelessly promote my other fic as it is puzzleshipping one. Even if it's genderbent, I think it's a fun read for those that love the pairing more than the gender(s) involved in it.) I honestly don't think we'll get to have a chapter like the one you requested... but hopefully you won't be disappointed in the next coming chapters. It's the beginning of the end my friends.****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The night had been lively. With all the celebrations and feasting, people stayed up well into the early hours of the morning only to pass out for a few hours just to wake up, drink and party all over again. Yugi maneuvered through a small group of such people too tired to notice the young boy. While Yugi usually enjoyed festivals, he didn't appreciate how hard this one made if for him to concentrate. There was too much interference in the air. Forget those domes, the festival was a perfect cover for a nefarious plot.

Joey hovered beside him, the spirit yawning, despite not being able to feel tired. They'd been out all night, trying to sense where Serenity could have gone. So far, they'd had no luck.

 _"_ _What about the south sides of the slums?"_ said Joey, pointing to their left. _"We haven't checked there yet,"_

"No way," said Yugi. "That's where the red light district is. Every time I pass through there I get yanked into one of their rooms." Yugi gave a shudder. "Don't they even care that I'm a child!"

 _"_ _You make that sounds like it's a bad thing,"_ said Joey.

"It is! At least when you've experienced something better." Yugi wrinkled his nose. "I have no desire to smell like overly sweet perfume for a few days. No thank you."

 _"_ _I think that's some of what I miss most about being alive,"_ said Joey, leaning back in the air. _"Not being able to touch, smell or feel things. It sucks more than I thought it would."_

Yugi gave a hum. He'd never been dead, obviously, so he had nothing to say about the matter. Joey had been dead for a year now at least. He probably didn't remember what things like wind or heat felt like.

Yugi had met Joey only a few months before his death. The enigmatic young man had immediately taken to Yugi, who he supposed to be a street urchin much like himself. Despite Yugi insisting he wasn't one, he'd been subjected to Joey and his sister's 'hospitality' for a week. It'd been quite the amusing experience.

 _"_ _Is this what the afterlife is like_?" said Joey. _"Being all see through and not being able to feel anything again?"_

"Not at all," said Yugi. "You ascend to a higher plane and feel things both physically and spiritually. The afterlife is a beautiful place, so I've heard." Again, he'd never died so he had no first-hand experience. "But the best place to be in the realm where the Gods live. Of course, your soul would burn up and die if a mortal ever tried to enter it."

 _"_ _Then thank goodness I'm not trying to turn into a god,"_ said Joey. He suddenly grew frustrated. _"Ah! I'm so sick of running around in circles. Where did she go!?"_

Yugi gave a light laugh. "Joey, stop freaking out, you're going to make yourself pass out."

As Joey griped to Yugi about not being able to pass out, one of his _Ka_ reached out to him, offering a suggestion.

 _"_ _No,"_ said Yugi firmly. _"I already said it's too dangerous."_

The _Ka_ shied back _. "But…"_

 _"_ _You already almost got caught once Sil_ ," said Yugi. _"I'm not taking that risk again. Especially if I can help it."_

He felt her acceptance colored with irritation. After apologizing to Yugi for blowing up again, Sil had gone back to her usual nagging self, now almost going to the next extreme. Trying too hard to help. All was right with the world.

 _"_ _Do my ears deceive me?"_ came Celtic's amused voice. _"Yugi being more careful than Silent Magician for once? The end of the world truly_ is _near."_

Celtic went flying out of Yugi a second later as Sil pushed him. The transparent spirit sailed past Joey, who jumped in alarm at the _Ka_ that had emerged so suddenly.

 _"_ _Geeze, give me some warning will yah?"_ said Joey.

"With Sil, there _is_ no warning," smiled Yugi.

* * *

"So you decided to let Mana stay," said Atem.

Mahad gave a sigh. The man wore ceremonial robes, his appearance uncharacteristically colorful. The usual drag cloth had been replaced with a long blue robe with a gold pleated belt. Each of the priests wore similar colors of blue today, especially those involved in the ceremony.

"I'm afraid if I send her away, she'll manage to sneak away from her escorts," said Mahad. "I might as well have here where I can keep an eye on her."

Atem agreed silently. Mana was determined, that much was certain. It looked like she'd gotten what she'd wanted. Or at least part of it.

He slipped on an extra band, tightening it around his wrist. The ceremony was about to start and Atem was putting the finishing touches on his appearance. Like the priests, he had several ceremonial pieces of jewelry and cloth. His usual crown had been replaced with the nemes headdress while his usually plain bands now held images of the beetle and other symbols. The only piece of jewelry that stayed consistent was the upside down pyramid around his neck. Even after becoming the Yami, Atem hadn't wanted to part with the item.

 _"If you like it, then keep it_ ," Yugi had said. _"The puzzle is finicky with who it likes anyway, so I doubt anyone else would be able to use it. Except me of course."_

Atem grimaced The Hikari had no problem with his pride. It was completely inflated.

"Anything else that must be addressed?" said Atem.

"No, my Pharaoh," said Mahad. "Everyone is in place. The entrances are all being guarded by priest Karim and Priest Seto. Everyone is present. We are all awaiting your presence."

"Then let us go."

Atem strode past Mahad, purple cape fluttering in his wake.

* * *

Several miles from the center of Cairo, a spell lit up. Their hieroglyphs bled into each other glowing softly at first. Then their light increased. They shone so brightly they lit up the small room it occupied. A passing thug came to check, wondering where the light was coming from. It was at that moment the spell reached its full strength.

Magic bust from its surface. It killed the thug and destroyed the entrance to the room. Most importantly, the obelisk from which it had sat under cracked. The monument's own magic flickered with one last breath, then puffed out a seam of blue smoke.

The sound of its top sliding to the ground signaled the end of the Rare Hunter's defense from the Hikari's detection.

* * *

"So I told him, if you want to be my Yami so badly, then I guess you'll-"  
Yugi stopped. He'd felt something in the air. A change. He looked around, senses spreading out as he tried to figure out what it was.

 _"What is it Master?"_ said Sil, who had noticed his change in behavior. Kuriboh came out as well, nuzzling into Yugi's arms. The Hikari grabbed the fluffball by instinct, feeling troubled without knowing why.

"I felt something," said Yugi. "I'm not sure what it was."

 _"Yah felt something?"_ said Joey, looking around. Then he suddenly shouted in glee. _"Ah! I can feel my Ka again."_

"You can?" said Yugi.

 _"Yeah, she must not be in one of those domes things anymore,"_ said Joey. He pointed down a street. " _It's this way, I'm positive."_

"Well that's interesting," muttered Yugi. He doubted that the strange feeling and Joey's sudden ability to feel his _Ka_ were unrelated. Joey was already floating down the road, calling after Yugi to follow. Well, there was only one way to find out. Yugi quickly followed his friend.

" _Atem_ ," called Yugi through the bond. _"Joey sensed his Ka, the Flames Swordsman._ _We're on our way to investigate."_

 _"Alright,"_ came Atem's steady reply. _"Be careful Yugi. I'll let Priest Seto know that you've got a lead. We're about to start the ceremony so we won't be able to come for a while. Don't take any unnecessary risks until we join you."_

 _"So does that mean I can take them when you're here with me?"_

A mixture of exasperated amusement thumped through their bond.

 _"Don't worry about me,"_ said Yugi, speeding along beside Joey. Kuriboh was still out, as were Sil and Celtic. " _If anything you should be on guard. I doubt they're not going to try anything at the cere..."_

Yugi trailed off.

 _"Yugi?"_ came Atem's voice.

Yugi kept running. With careful attention to detail, he shrouded his feelings from Atem, keeping those that had shot into existence hidden to the point that Atem didn't know he was keeping them from him.

 _"Sorry,"_ said Yugi with a smile. _"I got a little distracted. We're getting closer and it does look like Serenity is with the_ Ka _. Now isn't that a big surprise?"_

" _Good_ ," said Atem. _"I'll inform Seto."_

The Hikari didn't answer, still speeding along. They were almost to the place Joey's sister was. Yugi could sense almost everything at this point, including the remains of what had probably been the item shrouding this spot from his senses. How had that been destroyed he wondered? Not that it mattered because Yugi was going in. He didn't sense anything that could stop him from pushing forward. Not the bozos doing a terrible job of patrolling the border. Not the confused child following erroneous ideals. And definitely not the brainwashing traitor wearing the millennium eye incorrectly. Aknadin only had a few minutes to live by Yugi's calculations.

Celtic leaned forward, frowning at Yugi's face _. "Master, What is it? I know that expression."_

Yugi skidded to a stop behind a house. The other semi-transparent spirits stopped as well as the Hikari looked with his physical eyes. It seemed like this was a good place to enter. Only one guard stood sentry and the idiot was cleaning his toenails with a knife.

"I'm just a little excited," said Yugi, flashing a snarl at Celtic. "We've really hit the jackpot here. There's Serenity, Aknadin and Arthur all in one place. Looks like we managed to find most of our objectives in one sweep."

Kuriboh let out a hiss, snarling in the air like an adorable pissed off kitten. Both Sil and Celtic's expression darkened.

 _"Arthur is here?"_ said Sil. _"Oh no, is he..."_

"What would you expect with Aknadin being right beside him?" remarked Yugi with bitterness. "The man was the official torturer of the palace. He knows how to do his job well."

Joey, who had been listening with an uncharacteristic amount of patience, looked sick.

 _"Is this Arthur guy a friend?"_ said Joey. _"Is he alright?"_

Instead of answering, Yugi sprinted forward. He blended with the night, silent as a shadow as he swept past the guard. In his wake, he left only a thin sheen of red that cut straight across the guard's throat. Yugi dismissed the small dagger from his hand, returning it to the _Ka_ it had been borrowed from.

"Yes, Joey. He's a good friend," said Yugi, pushing through to the other rooms. "Which is why I'm not going to let off anyone who had something to do with his torture."

* * *

Isis placed a hand to her necklace, the world spinning in front of her eyes. The colors and images flashed together, impossible for her to decipher yet also impossible for her to misunderstand. It was starting. The beginning of everything that could bring about their end.

"Sister, are you alright?"

Slowly, Isis's vision cleared to the worried face of her brother. He had a hold of her arm, the only thing that had stopped her from collapsing onto the floor.

"I'm fine brother," said Isis smoothly, standing up. Naturally, he saw through her lie. He was family and this was not something she could hide. Her hands were still shaking with the things she had seen. From here, nothing was certain. Every choice they made would change the outcome.

Her gaze swept around the room. They were in the ceremonial chamber, waiting for the pharaoh to enter. All the other priests were in place, the effigy standing tall in the center. Tools stood on the table, each to be used by a certain priest to deface the monument and help keep Apophis at bay. Each of these priests stood in a circle around the effigy and at the head of the circle, Arcana, the priest in charge of the ceremony. They were all just waiting.

Across them sat Mana, the young apprentice beaming at being allowed to view the ceremony. It was a little unorthodox for her to be here, but it was overlooked as she was the young apprentice to their most powerful magician. It allowed for certain privileges like this. Shimon sat beside her, a temporary guard until Mahad returned with Atem. Shada sat stationed to their left, still and silent as he waited with those blank eyes.

"You're not fine," said Marik, taking her wrist and jolting her from her observations. "Come, you need to get some air."

"The ceremony is about to start," said Isis. "I will be fine, brother."

Marik rolled his eyes. "The Pharaoh is always late sis, don't worry. We'll see him and come back when it's time. It's not like we're part of the ceremony anyway."

Isis hesitated before letting Marik pull her aside. Maybe if she ran into the Pharaoh she could warn him to be ready. Her hand gripped Marik's as they crossed the door and went into the hall, for she also knew this was when the gods would attempt to tear him away from her.

"Do not leave my side Marik," she said suddenly. "The hour of your death is near."

Marik's head jerked to Isis, eyes wide. Then he grinned in confidence. "And here I thought this ceremony was going to be as boring as all the rest."

Amusement fluttered weakly in Isis's chest, like a dying butterfly whose short life was over. Too overcome by the inevitability of the world's cruelty.

"I won't let you die," said Isis. "Stay by my side. I promise, together we will repel these dark forces and free our brother's _Ka_."

"Thanks sis," said Marik. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Let's destroy those sons of bitches together."

* * *

Seto had left his post. It had been a self-appointed position anyway, not truly needed or assigned to him. He's wanted to stand guard with the other palace guards on the off-chance Serenity decided to come if there was an attack. It had also left him open to leave if he received an update - like the one he had just gotten.

For some reason, his sudden ability to see spirits had also evolved to seeing _Ka_ that were not fully materialized. He was glad, as the guards beside him at the time probably wouldn't have been calm about a large female _Ka_ suddenly appearing from nowhere. The late queen's _Ka_ had just informed him that Serenity had been found.

 _"He is this way_ ," said the Mystical Elf, pointing down a hall. Seto followed, finally seeing the pharaoh standing still in the center. Mahad was beside him, looking worried.

"My Pharaoh," called Seto as he got closer. The man's eyes slid to Seto's in acknowledgement, but he said nothing else. His entire body was ridged as if carved from stone. What was going on?

 _"It's Yugi,"_ said the _Ka_ suddenly. _"My master is trying to talk with him but... the Hikari isn't being forthcoming. He thinks something's wrong."_

 _The Hikari is probably just being a brat again._ thought Seto. Seriously, the child had no respect for Atem. Seto couldn't voice these thoughts however, understanding why Mystical Elf had spoken to him instead of Atem. Mahad still did not know of Atem's new position as the Yami. As such, the magician was impatient to understand the situation.

"Are you feeling unwell?" said Mahad. "Shall I bring Isis?"

"That will not be necessary," said Atem, who still looked far away. His eyes were no longer focused on anything. "I am well, just trouble by something I just thought of. Give me a moment then we can proceed forward."

Mahad exchanged look with Seto, who didn't mirror the same level of confusion. Concern was what pulled at his conscious. Something was happening.

* * *

Yugi stepped passed the two now dead guards into the threshold of the room. It was dark, a putrid stench making Yugi's eyes water involuntarily. The song of pain and death was strong here. It thrummed against Yugi's skin and shell, threatening to get inside. Three days of meditation made him immune to the room's aura so the only anger and pain Yugi experienced was his own. He didn't need any external feelings to enhance them.

"Well, I seem to have a tough decision before me," mused Yugi, tapping his chin in thought.  
The man in the center of the room whirled around. Aknadin looked as old as ever, millennium eyes still buried into one socket. The malice within the item was strong, overpowering the light side. It was going to take some time to balance that item once Yugi took it back.

"You!" cried the man. "How did you find us!? Guards! We have an intruder."

Yugi just shook his head. He'd already killed all the guards on his way in here. Well... all except one.

Someone ran into the room. A female someone, carrying with her the corrupted _Ka_ of her dead brother. Upon seeing Serenity, Joey perked up, calling out to his sister. Not that she could hear him. That much was obvious as the woman slid into place beside Aknadin. Her expression relaxed a second later.

"Yugi, is that you?" she said, looking confused. When she glanced toward Aknadin, her gaze got stuck behind the traitor.

Serenity gagged, hand shooting to her mouth as she looked away. Emotions swam in her eyes as she attempted to get a hold of herself.

"Oh, come on Serenity," said Yugi with a roll of his eyes. "What'd you think your merry band of Rare Hunters were doing with everyone in here? What? Can't stand to see the fruits of your master's labors?"

Serenity glared at Yugi, finally removing her hand from her mouth. Her swallow could be seen from here.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" said Serenity. "I thought you were dead. I thought…" Her face suddenly twisted in disgust. "Ah, I see. You and Joey ran off and left me, didn't you? Got rid of the burden? The one weighing you down!"

Yugi watched with little pleasure as the darkness raged inside of her. Thanks to her kind nature and heart, the damage wasn't as severe, but it was still present.

"Think what you want Serenity," said Yugi. "I don't have time for you right now."

"I'll get rid of this intruder master," she said, voice thick with her own feelings of disgust as she stepped forward.

Aknadin didn't answer, taking a step back. Sweat gleamed on his brow. Now that was the proper response to Yugi's presence. Gosh, it felt good to be feared sometimes. Especially by the man Yugi planned to kill slowly.

 _"Yugi, please don't hurt her,"_ pleaded Joey. _"She's confused. Please..."_

"Serenity," said Yugi, ignoring Joey. "I'm not in a good mood right now, so unless you want me to break my promise to not hurt you, please stay back. Anyone involved in hurting my friend will not meet a pleasant end."

"Promise?" said Serenity, then her expression hardened. "Did you talk to that stupid priest? Just leave me alone, I-"

Magic shot toward Yugi.

The Hikari dodged the trap, pivoting between the tendrils of shadows as they attempted to pierce him. With a final flip, he pushed from the ground and shot toward Aknadin. Red pointed nails extended from his fingers. They slashed through Aknadin's thigh, flesh tugging in mild resistance.

Aknadin howled in pain. The man fell to the ground as he clutched his leg, blood seeping through his fingers. Yugi skidded to a halt, then straightened. He stood in front of a chair where sat one of the few close friends Yugi had in the world. A man who had suffered all because of Yugi. The _Ka_ inside Yugi's soul sang in mourning at the sight of the barely alive man. Oh, how Arthur must have suffered while Yugi searched for him.

"You!" the woman spun toward Yugi, light shining around her as she summoned her _Ka_. "You'll pay for that you-"

Sil shot form Yugi's heart. The _Ka_ jammed her rod into Serenity's chest. A spurt of magic knocked the woman backward and Serenity flew with a yell. She fell to the floor, no longer moving.

Sil gave a nod of satisfaction, turning her eyes to Yugi.

" _That was unnecessary,"_ said Yugi.

 _"You should thank me,"_ huffed Sil. " _You'd regret killing her the second your spell landed."_

Yugi didn't have time to respond as Joey was currently swearing at them. The spirit knelled by his sister, hands passing through her as the intangible spirit tried to touch her. _"-freaking, thank the gods she's still alive. Sil what the hell was that?"_

 _"She was getting in the way,"_ said Sil. _"Be grateful she's only knocked out Joey. Even with a partially corrupted Ka poisoning her heart, she's responsible for the pain she's caused."_

Yugi tuned out their exchange, his shell shimmering in sorrow. He could feel another person reaching out to him. His partner inquiring what was wrong. Yugi couldn't answer him, unsure what he would say.

He reached out his own hand, smoothing the ratted hair from Arthur's face. His head was hanging forward, the arms bound behind the chair keeping him upright. The man couldn't even tell that Yugi was here.

Scuffing sounded from behind. Aknadin was attempting to get to his feet.

 _"Shall I take care of him?"_ said Celtic. The _Ka_ had come out, still semi-transparent as he raised his sword.

Before Yugi could answer, Aknadin charged. He thrust a sword forward using his good leg. To propel himself. Yugi extended an arm behind him. It batted against the sword, hardened skin protecting him from the sharp edge. The momentum threw Aknadin aside. Yugi didn't give the man time to find his balance. He grabbed Aknadin's wrist, twisting it and pulling the body along like a rag doll. Aknadin flipped over, slamming into the ground with a crunch.

A tendril of shadow grabbed hold of the old man's wrist, allowing Yugi to let go. He walked around Aknadin to his front, insides boiling. Aknadin was squealing like a swine in pain.

"It's so disappointing Aknadin," said Yugi, shaking his head at the man. "I remember you from fifty years ago. A young magician and brother to the king. Even if you never held the throne, you had such ambition."

Aknadin's whimpers transformed into laughter. The sounds were one-half desperate, one-half insane.

"Oh, but I have ambition Hikari," said Aknadin. Strings of hair fell across his wrinkled face as he leaned forward. "The Dark Lord Zorc will return to this world, and I shall be a master of chaos. A king in this new realm of darkness and destruction."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "So sad, that you can't even see the truth when it's in front of you. Then again, you've clouded half of the world from your vision. Here. Let me help you see the light."

Yugi reached forward. His fingernails dug into the edges of the millennium eye. Aknadin snarled and spat like a dog. Yugi pressed harder, blood seeping through his fingers until with a pop, the eye came out.

Blood seeped from the empty socket as Aknadin's cry stretched long and loud. Yugi ignored it. He contemplated the device in his hand, noting the darkness that swirled within. So useless. Aknadin had completely blinded himself by allowing dark powers to control his heart.

Yugi tossed the eye to the floor. It rolled on the ground, a trail of blood following its path. He pressed two red fingers to the center of Aknadin's forehead. It too left a print.

"That's where the eye should have gone," said Yugi, lowering his fingers. A touch of sadness entered his voice. "-to open your mind and perceive both light and shadow. You could have seen farther than even Isis, yet instead you chose to blind yourself."

Aknadin snapped his teeth at Yugi's fingers. The Hikari drew them back sharply. Dozens of shadows darted out, wrapping themselves around Aknadin. The man struggled despite was completely immobilized. So easy to kill.

Yugi raised his hand.

A voice broke through Yugi's defenses. It pressed against his soul room. Called to him.

Atem was just on the other side of Yugi's soul room door.

 _"_ _Yugi!"_ Though the pharaoh didn't know Yugi could hear him, he spoke as if he did. _"Please, answer me. I know something's going on so at least tell me if you're alright."_

Yugi didn't move. Then, slowly, he allowed his voice to travel through.

 _"_ _I'm here Atem,"_ said Yugi. He felt the sigh of relief from his partner. _"So is Aknadin."_

 _"_ _Aknadin is there?"_ said Atem. _"You're not in trouble, are you?"_

 _"_ _No, the situation is under control."_ Neither Aknadin nor Serenity were probably going to move anytime soon. Joey was still seated beside his sister, watching over her silently. Yugi didn't want to imagine the look the man had on his face. He'd never seen Yugi violent like this.

 _"_ _Atem. I've found Arthur."_

Atem's emotions flickered through surprise, joy, and then they settled on dread. It was laced with a growing concern. The guess of why Yugi had been so silent.

 _"_ _Yugi, is Aknadin dead?"_ said Atem.

Yugi's eyes met Aknadin's. Whatever the Hikari's expression, the traitor's bore nothing but pure fear right now.

"Not yet," said Yugi.

Aknadin's eye widened.

 _"_ _You can't kill him,"_ said Atem. _"He can tell us where the other Ka and Rare Hunters are. We may be able to stop this before it can start."_

Yugi grit his teeth. Damnit, why did Atem have to make a good point? Then again… it meant they'd have longer to torture Aknadin. Get everything they could from him. He was torn between wanting instant gratification and what he knew he should do. The right decision was to bring Aknadin in and allow Atem to question him. But oh, it would feel so good to squash this pest like an ant.

Yugi made his decision.

 _"_ _I get to do the questioning,"_ said Yugi. _"And once we're done with him, I get to kill him however I wish to. Those are my conditions."_

 _"_ _Done,"_ said Atem. _"Bring him back and… Arthur?"_

 _"_ _I'm about to release his spirit,"_ said Yugi, looking back to his friend. No human should have ever gone through that much pain. He wondered at the ability humans had to emulate demons, for what _human_ could do those things to another person? _"It's time for Arthur to be reunited with his wife."_

Yugi's walls were still up. Atem still couldn't feel any of Yugi's emotions through the shell. That didn't mean Atem's emotions were blocked. Something warm pressed to Yugi back. Yugi startled, realizing what this was. His partner had put his palm to Yugi's soul door. Where it pressed on his soul, sympathy and warmth seeped into his heart.

 _"_ _I'm here,"_ said Atem.

Yugi's vision cleared. He now saw those with him. Saw Sil patiently waiting and Celtic standing sentry. He grimaced. Wasn't he supposed to be the source of light in this partnership? Some Hikari he turned out to be.

The Hikari glared sharply at Aknadin. "Don't go anywhere," said Yugi, stepping away. "I promise not to forget you."

The Hikari left Aknadin, that pressure on his back pushing him to Arthur. Yugi knew what he had to do. Knew what would be the kinder fate for his friend. The warmth helped.

Using his clean hand, Yugi pressed his palm to Arthur's forehead.

"Be at peace, friend," whispered Yugi. "I release your spirit from its prison of imperfect flesh. Go, and find joy in the afterlife."

The magic was quick. It severed the connection between body and spirit, killing without more pain. A soft blue out light shone from the body. Yugi watched as Arthur's spirit disconnected in one sweeping breath. His image quickly condensed, ascending upward without hesitation. In its wake, Yugi felt the man's farewell and gratitude.

 _I'm the one who is grateful,_ thought Yugi. _There was much about your friendship I didn't deserve._

The feelings in his soul were too complex. Too powerful. There was so much in this exchange he had seen before. So much he should have done to prevent it. But no. He kept making the same mistakes. Kept leading his friends to suffer. Why was he still too weak to prevent all this pain?

Something warped.

Yugi quickly drew back his hand as if it were burned. His eyes darted to the ground, frantically looking for—oh shoot. That was not good.

Cracks split beneath the corpse's feet, ricocheting to Yugi's. Dark magic swirled beneath each hairline fracture. The Hikari didn't bother trying to run, recognizing this magic. It had lain hidden until Yugi had killed Arthur. Until he had unknowingly given an offering stronger than even blood. There was no way Yugi could break from of the spell he had activated.

The fractures grew, converging into one single entrance as the mouth of darkness opened. A vile updraft blew from the cracks, tinged with flecks of corruption. Yugi hovered off the ground from the force. Then the floor fell away. An abyss of darkness greeted him. Reached for him with its obsidian claws.

Yugi heard Sil crying for him. Felt each _Ka_ as fear took them. As they all ached to scramble away, but it was too late. They were all caught. Every _Ka_ that was bonded with Yugi would travel with him.

Motion flickered in front of Yugi. He recognized the blurred image of Atem attempting to push through their connection.

 _"_ _Y-gi!"_ His voice was garbled. _" –gi answ-hat's go- on—"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Atem,"_ said Yugi, giving a tired wave. _"I've got this."_

His emotions were calm. Resigned. These Rare Hunters… they may be horrendous and evil, but _man! T_ hey were good. Yugi had been lead into this trap perfectly.

He began to descend. The shadows grabbed at his ankles, sucking him downward. Bit by bit, his feet, legs and eventually torso were taken. Yugi closed his eye, head tilted to the heavens as the ground swallowed him whole.


	40. The Bill Comes Due: Part 1

**Thank you for reading!**

 **And thank you or those that chose to leave a review!** **Jack Atlas Ramen Collection,** **ayelen rock,** **angiembabe,** **Bravemaridin, Guest, and** **Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire. Y'all are the best.  
**

 **To** **Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire:** **I feel I might have unintentionally** **led you astray with my comment several chapters back. While I did say that comparing this to the manga and anime wasn't going to be much help, I didn't say I wouldn't be of** ** _any_** **help. Emphasis on the 'much' and 'any' part. I'm obviously writing this story as a fanfiction which means some of the big things may be taken from the main story and some of them may not be. (I'm sure saying this will just send you on an even bigger tailspin.)**

 **In case you haven't noticed, almost everyone's background is somewhat similar to the original, but not completely. Marik killed his father… but only after Odion died defending him. Seto found Kisara and while she did die, the reason and manner thereof were different. Bakura's home village Kul Elna was destroyed, but it was a consequence of a war and decision that Atem had to make instead of forging the millennium Items. Yugi was chosen as a child to carry a heavy burden but instead of a puzzle, he was given powers that ultimately stole his identity. So as you can see, this whole story is splashed with portions of the original source…. Just not everything.**

 **To everyone else: My friends. I invite you to play your most epic (anime) soundtracks for the next coming chapters until the end. It really makes the whole experience better. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Atem's eyes flew open. He became aware of those around him looking to him with open concern. Seto, Mahad were present. Marik and Isis were there as well. He'd felt the latter two approach while he was in the hall between soul rooms. He hadn't acknowledged them, too busy trying to communicate with Yugi through the lad's soul door. No matter how much Atem detested it when Yugi shut him out, he wasn't going to barge into his partner's soul room without permission… but then something had happened.

The hand he'd placed on the door had been shoved back and not by any mental powers sent from his partner. The separation had been caused by something else. A something that he'd pressed against in earnest, calling for his partner while trying to manifest in the area Yugi had been. All he'd seen were blurs and shapes, nothing helpful. And then he was back in the hall. The magic had strengthened tenfold and Atem could not get to Yugi.

Only one part of their connection was still functioning. The directional sense that told him where his partner was. Yugi, who had been here in the city only moments ago had transported instantly dozens of leagues away.

"I have to go," said Atem. There was no way Yugi had meant to go there. He needed to find his partner.

His councilors reeled back in shock. They'd been standing around him for the past few minutes, waiting for whatever reason he'd gone silent and unresponsive. They had no idea what was going on.

"But my pharaoh," said Mahad. "What about the ceremony?"

"Delay it," said Atem. "You, Isis and Marik need to make sure it doesn't start until I return. It's too much of a coincidence that the ceremony will take place only moments after… Priest Seto. Do not go after Serenity. It's too dangerous. They may have other traps waiting."

Atem started to walk away. His path was barred as Isis stepped in front of him.

"My pharaoh," she said with barely controlled patience. "My millennium necklace has begun to act out. Something dangerous is occurring. Something that will threaten all of Egypt."

Atem ground his teeth in frustration. He could feel the need to go to Yugi's side burning inside him like a tangible flame. He'd never felt this protective of anything. Not since he became the pharaoh and swore to protect his land. He'd sworn to protect Yugi, and right now, his partner needed him.

"Something is happening indeed Isis," said Atem. "Something that if toppled will doom us all, which is why I have to leave. I'll be back." For no one else could save Yugi.

Atem started to run. He left the others behind. He heard them, confused and upset as they called for him to come back. He didn't stop. Didn't have time to explain.

Atem turned a corner, heading straight for a window. He jumped out, calling for one of his _Ka_ to manifest. A chimera appeared, wings blackened from corruption as they stretched out. Atem landed on the creature's back, grabbing a fist full of the creature's black mane.

He didn't have to speak for the monster to know where to go. They knew what Atem wanted. He could feel his _Ka_ so keenly now. Each corrupted form. Each portion of their mixed spirits. He knew them all by now. Knew their opinion of him and Yugi. If they saw their confinement as torture, or as a blessing to redeem their corrupted forms. Those grouped in the latter echoed Atem's worry, and Mystical Elf's worry was one of the brightest, dwarfed only by his own.

 _Hold on Yugi, I'm coming._

The _Ka_ roared, flying through the Egyptian sky with the ease of a fish in water. They flew high over the houses, the edge of the city approaching quickly as Atem gunned for the Valley of the Damned.

* * *

Priest Seto turned the corner. He was ahead of the group, so he just caught sight of the flick of a _Ka's_ wings from the window. The pharaoh must have jumped out then. What had caused him to leave so quickly?

The others reached Seto a second later, swiveling their heads left and right.

"Where did he go?" said Marik. "He couldn't have gotten to the other end that quickly."

Mahad marched to the closet door, opening it and peering in. He shook his head. "Not here either. We need to sound the alarm and find out where the pharaoh went."

"No," said Seto firmly. "We need to follow his instructions and stop the ceremony."

Mahad shut the door, anger throbbing in a vein. "Our pharaoh just disappeared and you want to ignore it?"

"I'm saying we should trust the pharaoh," said Seto, calm unlike Mahad. "He told us he would return and gave us instructions. I plan on following the orders of my king, even if they don't make sense." Admittedly, they made more sense to him since he knew something had happened with the Hikari. The pharaoh was probably flying to him right now.

Mahad looked as if he might argue, but was stopped by a feminine hand. Isis had stepped between them.

"I understand your anger, Councilor Mahad," said Isis. "But I agree with Seto. We must put our faith in the pharaoh and the orders he has given us." She looked about as thrilled about the idea as Mahad did. Seto wasn't terribly happy either. He remembered the one specific order directed at him.

Annoyed, Seto clicked his tongue.

"Mahad, alert Karim as to what is happening and add your powers to the guard," said Seto. "The rest of us will stop the ceremony and question the priests in charge. I don't trust them, no matter how thoroughly we screened them."

The three collected their expressions, silently agreeing. None of them liked this. None of them knew fully what was going on, but they knew they could trust their Pharaoh. Mahad split off down the hall, Seto leading the way back to the ceremonial room. He could hear Isis behind him, again cautioning Marik to stay near her for his safety.

* * *

Yugi was drowning. Everything was pain. Everything was corruption. It surrounded him, thick and as slick as water. They pushed for his cracks, to fill the openings that weren't even there. He felt clogged, bloated by emotions and feelings until he felt he might burst. Though outwardly his body didn't change, he felt as if every part of him had swollen to twice his size.

Despite these feelings, despite the pain and agony it put Yugi through, he didn't burst. The cracks in his shield didn't break. He had been meditating for the very purpose of coming here and his soul was healthy enough to accommodate the feelings by stretching.

But he couldn't hold it forever.

Yugi opened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was.

 _So… I'm here again._

He examined the room, dazed from his sudden emersion. The ambiance hadn't changed in the slightest. Death. Ruin. He could taste the ash in the air. Flecks of filth rose from the ground. He watched a stream as it ascended, dispersing like smoke in the air. It raised Yugi's vision to the blackened sky. Little light could pierce the darkness that dwelt here. It was enough though, for Yugi to make out the broken room.

One was wall missing, the other part busted outward. A single door had managed to survive, connecting to the rest of the enormous house. Dust and sand had long sense colored the décor gray. His eyes focused on a particular frame. The remains of a painting done by a traveling artist. The piece had been foreign, unique, accurately depicting one man's wife in bright blues and golden hues. Those colors had faded now, canvas torn and face hidden under the flap. There was no way to restore it to its former glory.

Tentative, Yugi reached for the floor, pushing to his feet. He staggered as if every minuscule movement caused the entirety of his body weight to shift. The world spun and Yugi was back on his knees, sweating and gritting his teeth. Damn, he couldn't even get a good read on anything around him. If he didn't already know this building, he'd have no idea where in the valley he was. His senses were scrambled. All connections to his _Ka_ had been shut off by default, unable to bear the extra strain.

A creak broke the air. Someone had opened the only intact door.

"Well, this is interesting. It looks like Bakura's trap worked."

Yugi looked up.

Duke Devlin had entered. While his presence wasn't wholly unexpected, it still wasn't pleasant to finally witness the truth. That Duke had been the one to betray Yugi. The Hikari got to his feet again, this time managing to stay upright.

"Bakura you say?" said Yugi, sweat pouring down his brow. He didn't even have the strength to smile. "Then it was his ingenious plan to trick me into mercy killing Arthur? And let me guess, he broke the device that shielded your people from my detection."

Duke's eyes lit up in interest. "Is that what he did? Clever of him. I'd have never thought to use Arthur that way. He was too valuable as an informant to dispose of, but I guess his main use was to find a way to get you here, which he managed to fulfill. I'll admit, I thought Bakura was a double agent for much of the time he was with us."

That confirmed that question. "He still might be," said Yugi. "How are you certain I was not meant to be here as part of my plan?"

Duke rolled his eyes. "Come now, you can't be so desperate to use an obvious lie. Or…" Duke's eyes lit up. "Are you really that weak here? I haven't even released the stronger spells and I've already got you pinned?"

Yugi said nothing, trying to mentally search outward. To find any spells that could be hampering his abilities.

It was safe to say - though Yugi couldn't sense a single one - Duke had prepared many. Yugi felt blind. His eyes were dull, their usually vibrant light fizzled out. He did feel one bump against his shell. It was his _Ka_ , their voices and emotions churning. Yugi couldn't distinguish any of it. He'd blocked out everything by necessity, alone and sealed behind every wall he could create. It kept him calm despite the emotions that should have been scrambling him until he couldn't move from the overload.

"So, now what?" said Yugi, trying to find a way out. Each idea was being systematically shot down as he kept Duke talking. "You've caught me, what do you plan to do about it? Why are you with the Rare Hunters in the first place? Is this about the lizard I stuck in your shoe years ago? Because that would be just plain sad."

Duke's eyes widened. Then he let out a short laugh, shaking his head. "Incredible, you really are stuck." He looked so unexpectedly pleased. "I guess I don't mind answering some questions. We've got time."

Duke leaned against the wall, hands stuffed into pockets. He was wearing that silly red headband like always, his face smooth like it had been years ago. Well, it was older now. The face of a young adult instead of a youth. His smile held the same cheek as well.

"I'll answer your first question," said Duke. "Or perhaps correct it. I am not part of the Rare Hunters. I started them."

"To what end?"

Duke didn't answer. He just stared, expression level. It held an undercurrent of anger, but it wasn't weak. Never weak. Just well controlled.

Something was very wrong with Duke. Yugi couldn't properly sense it, but experience told him it was there. A corrupted _Ka_ must be possessing him. It was the only way a human could act so nonchalant in this type of environment. Be so comfortable. Because he was part of the darkness that haunted this place.

"I don't understand," said Yugi, who was now angry. Duke should not be like this. Never like this. Where was the rambunctious teen? The youth with stars in his eyes and dreams upon his back. His wings had been torn asunder, the light taken from his visage. "What happened to you Duke?"

Slowly, Duke pushed from the wall. He walked to the ripped picture of the woman, pushing back the flap. The edges met to show her face, eyes loving and smile warm. It was so misplaced in this hell.

"Sad, isn't it? That such a piece of art was destroyed," said Duke softly. "They say Pegasus was harshly criticized for having a foreign artist paint his wife. Very un-Egyptian like, they said. He didn't care, choosing the keep the image despite the backlash it caused him. Pegasus really loved his wife and couldn't stand the thought of her image being altered the way Egyptians tend to do with their art." Duke's lips curled in disgust. "For who wishes to be remembered, hammered into stone forever as a lie?"

Yugi shrugged. "Most people would be satisfied with just being remembered."

Duke lowered his hand, the flap returning to hang over the face. The Hikari just watched, not daring to take a step. The movement might set him off balance.

"Are you saying," said Duke softly. "That truth does not matter?"

"I'm saying that sometimes there are things more important than truth," said Yugi with patience. "That sometimes it must be overlooked for the sake of something more important."

Duke let out a snort, shaking his head in disgust. "You would say that, wouldn't you?" said Duke. "It serves you well. Hiding behind the guise of righteousness to excuse your lies. How convenient that you can use the weight of the world to blame your actions."

"I excuse nothing that I've done." Yugi's eyes narrowed. "I take full responsibility for my actions. Can you say the same about what you've done Duke?"

Duke's hand shot out. His anger suddenly burst out, voice screeching as he yelled. "You don't get it Yugi! I don't care about righteousness. I don't care about the world or the realities!"

"Then what do you care about?"

Duke smiled. His outstretched hand pulled around to the front, forefinger pointed straight at Yugi. He closed one eye, adjusting his aim to lock onto the Hikari. When Duke next spoke, it didn't sound like him. It echoed with other voices, other inflections and ranges that overlapped and mixed without form.

"What I care about," he said. "What _we_ care about. Is completely destroying you for what you did."

Yugi took a sharp breath, eyes widening. He felt a flicker of panic through his reinforced shell. Oh shoot. If Duke had found what Yugi thought he had found. No, no, no. It couldn't be. Yugi had made absolutely certain Duke would never find her. He couldn't have…

Shadows fell across Duke's face. It obscured his form, bubbling and spilling forth from his body. As the intangible condensed into the tangible, Yugi's defenses shook.

Memories spilled into him. They stole his breath and made his body ache. His whole soul and body was racked with the torment of those memories. Those failures.

The _Ka_ rose her head, so grotesque compared to her original form. Her original beauty. Thorns obscured her vision, roses black and decayed instead of the lush red they'd once been. Blonde hair spilled down her back, the yellow a sickly color. Instead of gloves, thorns were stabbed through her flesh, darkness oozing through each pore.

Yugi gagged. His heart pounded. His body shook. His soul ached as it stretched farther and farther. The acrid smell of those roses burned his nostrils until he felt the pain rise to fill his head.

He fell to his knees, and for a single moment - a single, _terrible_ moment, Yugi couldn't keep it all back. Couldn't stand aloof from the pressure around him. For a single second, Yugi succumbed to his feelings.

* * *

The world went black. It lasted for an eternity, scrunched into a second.

Atem opened his eyes.

He was falling, the sands of Egypt racing toward him. The pharaoh twisted in the air, soul shaking as he reached for his _Ka_. Chimera obliged, the monster's black wings shooting from Atem's back. He managed to catch the wind just in time, brushing a sand dune with his toes as he soared upward again.

 _"_ _Master, was that…"_ came Black Luster Soldier's voice.

Atem didn't answer. He was too winded, like dry grass burned out by a wild blaze. It hurt to feel his heart beating inside his chest. He swayed slightly as he continued to fly.

 _"_ _That,"_ said Atem. _"Was the entire weight of each and every_ Ka _in mine and Yugi's possession."_

He felt the _Ka_ cringe. His own shell was a jumbled mess. He hadn't been ready for that much weight. That much pressure dumped so unceremoniously into his soul. They usually shared the weight, more often Yugi taking more than his share. But never had Yugi allowed Atem to carry it all. He'd never do something like that, not on purpose.

Which meant it hadn't been on purpose. Something had happened that had caused Yugi to lose control of himself and if Atem hadn't been there to catch the weight…

Atem kicked up his speed a notch, the shadows screeching at him as he pushed everyone forward. They were halfway to the edge of the Valley of the Damned. He was not going to let Yugi fall.

* * *

 _This is getting us nowhere._

Isis rubbed her forehead, temples throbbing. It had been aching ever since the necklace had freaked out. Interviewing all these priests wasn't helping either. No one was forthcoming, and she'd defaulted to trying to use her necklace. It still wasn't working.

Isis lowered a hand, looking to her brother. He was also interviewing the men, arms crossed and displeasure obvious. He may be young still but his bearing was intimidating to the other priests. Not that it had helped. They still couldn't figure out if any of them had switched sides.

The whole room had a strange atmosphere about it. Everyone was confused. ' _Why was the ceremony halted? Where was the pharaoh? Would the gods be angry if we delayed any farther?'_ They were all questions Isis couldn't answer. None of them could. They just kept questioning. Kept trying to figure out what was wrong.

Seto was currently speaking with Arkana, the priest gesturing angrily. The priest seemed to think that this was Seto's doing, an act of jealousy due to not being picked to lead the ceremony. What a fool.

"Priestess?" said the nervous priest in front of her. "Um, do you have any other questions?"

Isis waved a hand, the other coming back to rub at her temples. "No, just go back with the other men until we have this figured out."

The priest bowed, rushing back to stand with the others. This was getting them nowhere. They—

Every hair on Isis's body stood on its end. Her eyes instinctively went to the sky, though it was covered by the vaulted ceiling. An ominous energy was here. She could feel it. In fact, each millennium bearer and mage had turned their gaze to the sky, fear in their eyes.

Something was coming.

* * *

Yugi sputtered, whipping the sick from his mouth. He wobbled to his feet, slowly raising his eyes to what had formally been Rose Lover. The _Ka_ just stood by her current master. The turban of thorns faced his direction, and though he couldn't see her eyes, he knew she was watching him. Knew every shred of herself was focused on him.

"You stared into the void," said Yugi harshly. "Duke… how could you?"

Duke's eyes, which still held a swirl of insanity, glimmered. "You know exactly why."

Yes, Yugi did. Just another consequence of his thoughtless actions.

It was time for this to end.

Yugi stepped forward.

The ground shook.

Yugi went to one knee, teeth gritted as he watched two obelisks emerge from the ground. They rose slowly, each diagonal from his position. He knew three others arose from behind him, spaced evenly around Yugi. White spotted at their base. Magic shot from the ground, connecting with their companions in intricate lines and circles. The spell snapped together.

Pain redoubled on Yugi's soul. He collapsed, barely able to raise his head. His eyes felt like led as they rose to Duke.

"Well," said Yugi through clenched teeth. "At least I now know where you learned all these spells."

Duke walked forward, stopping at the rim of the magic circle.

"That's not all she shared with me," said Duke.

"That's great," said Yugi with boredom. "But can you just try to kill me and get this over with? I'd really like to get home before sundown."

Duke shook his head. "I can't kill you Yugi, I know better than that. At least, not yet. This spell can hold you for now, but if you really wanted to you could get out, couldn't you? The problem is what you would sacrifice. The hold on your own sanity you would release."

Yugi didn't answer, arms trembling.

Duke squatted down, face closer to Yugi's. "That's why I'm inviting a special guest to punish you for me," he said. "I hear Apophis is sick of his roommate. The god is a little too difficult to unleash, so I thought I'd settle with the _Ka_ of a God. To offer Zorc this realm to reside in."

Yugi's insides turned cold. So that's how they planned to do it. To open Apophis's cell wide enough to let the _Ka_ of Seth loose. To blur the realities with chaos and return the _Ka's_ strength. Well... that was one way to destroy the realms.

Duke stood up. Yugi tried to follow, but his head collapsed. He panted, body aching as he tried to hold it together. Scrambled to prevent everything from bursting. He hardly heard Duke's next words.

"I think it works either way," mused Duke. "Either I release Zorc and he kills you, or you go insane and destroy the realities for me, thus destroying yourself. Ah, and it looks like we are just in time."

 _Thump._

Yugi closed his eyes. Face pressed into the ground, he heard the earth cry out. Heard its plea to the gods to protect them like they always did. Usually it wasn't a problem, but this night was different.

The sun was starting to set. Apophis, demon god and sworn enemy of Ra was trying to escape from his prison. A ceremony meant to help seal the monster would instead facilitate the release of an inmate. Help the release of Zorc

Something grabbed Yugi. He didn't resist, body dragged upward as he hung limp, suspended by wires of magic. They extended to the tip of each obelisk, pulsing with power. Yugi rotated slowly in the air, eventually facing Duke and Rose Lover. There was no remorse. No sympathy in their expressions, and the knowledge that they wanted to hurt Yugi.

"It's time to release Zorc from his chains," said Duke, raising a hand. "Time to end the tyranny of the light. It's time for the shadows to be set free."

Magic coursed through Duke. It shot from his arms, striking each obelisk. The shadows colored the magic suspending Yugi, their black forms creeping closer. He could feel the panic rising, his _Ka_ yelling in fear.

In this moment, Yugi knew only one thing could save them. Only one thing could stop Zorc from returning and preventing him from going insane. One person Yugi had decided to trust with everything. He reached for his partner, well aware that the Yami wouldn't be able to hear his plea.

 _"_ _I hope you're on your way, Atem,"_ said Yugi.

The shadows reached him.

The world turned red with pain.

* * *

The ceiling cracked.

Seto flung himself to the side of the room, grabbing hold of whoever was near him. People screamed as the ceiling started to fall. With a growl, Seto raised his millennium rod. Shadows darted out. The magic condensed into a dome, catching falling rocks and acting as shields to protect those below. He grunted at the effort, panting to keep the stones at bay as people scrambled for cover.

Something silver flashed toward him.

Duos shot out from Seto. The _Ka_ caught the sword in his shield, batting it away. Seto could barely turn his head to look at his attacker.

"Arkana," grounded out Seto. "I thought you were a little suspicious."

The priest drew back his sword. In a flash, his priestly demeanor was gone, his lips slipping in an inhuman way. The edges curved all the way up to the corner of his eyes.

"Oh silly priest, It was quite the fun game," he said with a laugh. "Giving you just enough to stay interested, but never enough to condemn me. It made quite the fun game of cat and mouse."

Cat and mouse?

The phrase stuck out to Seto, feeling odd. He quickly scanned the room, noting that most people were still in a frenzy. He was still holding portions of the ceiling with his magic, noting that several other magicians had done the same. Miraculously, the effigy in the center remained undamaged. The one thing that had survived the collapsed.

The sky was visible now, tainted red from the sunset with fading yellow highlights. The night that crept closer felt strange. Wrong.

Duos knocked the sword from Arkana's hands. The priest raised his hands in silent surrender. The grin hadn't faded.

"What have you done?" growled Seto. "What have you and your fake priests unleashed?"

The man gave an insane giggle. "Silly man, the ceremony was never about the priests," he said. "You should have paid closer attention to your craftsmen and the items we stole."

The craftsmen?

Seto's blood turned cold. He now turned to the still standing effigy, recognizing it for what it was. It wasn't a symbol to destroy and deface. It was a conductor to condense all the evil and malice it could. A dark sacrifice to a god of chaos.


	41. The Bill Comes Due: Part 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! angiembabe (yeah, I didn't even try to hide that Arcana was evil. He's a freaking one episode villain in the battle city tournament! haha.) , lloyd-forever, Thousandsmiles (Can't say I blame you. I want to hit Yugi sometimes as well.), Shinigami Merchant, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire (ahh, your musing makes me so happy. Though much of the Hikari and Yami's history has already been addressed and answered.), OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, and Guest (** ** **Happy late Halloween to you too!)**! As always, you guys are a huge motivation and so wonderful to me with your reviews and questions. I feel so spoiled and appreciated by your words.**

 **And to those random reviews whose words made absolutely no sense... Okay guys, question time. Am I the only person who is getting random reviews? Reviews such as: "two drums and a cymbal walk off a cliff bah dum ts" or "Your writing sucks, King if doors bitch" Because I really want to know if I'm the only one. Anyone? Anyone? Just me? Okay then. *shrugs* I'll take it for the sake of review count.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The ground shook again.

Seto stumbled, falling to one knee. White rings condensed at the effigy's base. They pulsed, pulling magic inward. All around them lights and sounds fluctuated as the balance shifted. Then it stopped. For two heartbeats, all was quiet.

The effigy exploded with light.

Seto threw up his arms. He blinked at the blinding light, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. His eyes adjusted, and slowly he could see it. A blazing pillar of light like rushing waves crashing into the sky. It collided with the heavens, tearing them ascender. What separated was not sky nor air, but something deeper. Something more vital to the fabric of space.

"Gods above," whispered Seto, rays of light dancing on his face. If this effigy was what he thought it was, they needed to destroy it before it unleashed its final role.

He tore his eyes from the abomination to the man who was responsible for this. Arcana was trying to escape.

Shadows cut off the man's path and Seto arriving a moment later. The fake priest froze, hands up in surrender.

"Please, p-please don't kill me," he begged. "It was only a job, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone I have kids to take care of. They're so hungry I had to feed them somehow." The plea was ruined by the manic glint in his eyes and triumph on his lips.

"Stop your lies," growled Seto. "How do we destroy this? Tell me."

"You can't," said Arcana. "We designed it to be impenetrable. Once it's started, the effigy won't stop until the summoning is complete."

"Summoning?" Seto's eyes darkened. So, it was what he thought it was. A portal to summon some sort of creature to destroy them, whether it be _Ka_ or demon. "If there is no way to stop it, then I have no more use for you."

"Wait! I-"

Seto ran his sword through Arcana's body. The man's eyes bulged in shock. There they froze as Seto pulled his sword and the body fell. Dead.

With blood on his robes and sword, Seto called to those around him. "Councilmen! Answer my call." His voice barely carried over the roar of power, the cries of panicked people. Amongst the chaos Seto stood tall, calling for others to his side. What a terrible time for the pharaoh to be gone. They needed his strength and leadership.

His Blue-eyes roared in response, echoing Seto's plea. A moment later, he saw the others calling in his direction. Mana, Shimon, and Shada came from around a bolder, Isis and Marik appeared from the other direction. Each council member and magician had their _Ka_ out. Each was already covered in dust and blood. The room was nearly empty now, most of the other priests scrambling for cover. His Blue Eyes was now able to release the stones it held with a crash. Seto stepped up to the group.

"What's going on?" said Mana. The whites of her eyes shone stark in the odd lighting. They were now fixed on Arcana's bleeding body. "What happened to the head priest?"

"I relieved him of his position," said Seto. They could fill in the details themselves. "We must destroy the effigy. It's been changed not to help seal Apophis, but to help summon something from its prison."

It was with pride for his fellow councilmen that he saw little panic in their reactions. Mana's was the most severe, hand darting to her mouth in shock. But even her gaze held no sign of retreat.

"We'll spread out and concentrate our attacks," continued Seto. "Once we're in position, wait for my signal to—"

A cry cut him off. The effigy was shifting again.

The eyes of the terrible snakehead gleamed with an evil red. It twisted, a shadow of itself rising. Morphing from dust into creature. A black and purple plated _Ka_ arose. From its back protruded the fanged head that represented Apophis. The underside of its stomach was layered with purple scales of a snake, while in each hand rested a jewel encrusted-sword and shield.

The _Ka_ twisted, armored head and snake crying out in unison. It was pushed into the light, disintegrating from writhing the blaze of power.

Seto recognized the _Ka_. Knew immediately with a cold realization that it was not just a simple _Ka_ the Rare Hunters sought to unleash. With the Ka, Embodiment of Apophis, they sought to delve into the prison of the demon itself. An embodiment of chaos.

"NO!"

The cry came from beside Seto. Marik rushed forward toward the _Ka_ of his brother.

"Marik! No!" Isis raced after him.

"Isis! Marik!" yelled Seto. "Stop, don't—"

He was again cut off. A door exploded in a splinter of wood. Dripping with corruption, a _Ka_ entered, grotesque and bulging with blue muscles. Behind it streamed in dozens of men in black robes, their hood bearing the purple eye that mocked the eye of Horus.

Chaos ensued. Seto barely had time to save himself from an attack, yelling for his Blue-Eyes to attack. He lost track of the others in the rain of magic and men. His sword danced before him, shadows yanked every direction to help him find ground. To defend from this madness.

"Regroup!" Seto yelled. "Don't let them tear us apart. Councilmen!"

He heard no other replies. Just cries of those dying and roars of the living. He spotted Mana, blasting away boulders that were being hurled at her. He had to duck a second later, losing sight of her.

This wasn't going to work. Grinding his teeth, Seto tore his sword from the side of a Rare Hunter, gunning for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

A fluctuation of power prickled the back of Atem's neck. He turned his head, glancing past his wings to see what was disturbing his senses. It was so far away, it had to be something incredibly powerful if he could feel it from here.

Then he saw the light. The white pillar that jutted up into the sky. Dark purple clouds formed rings around the impact, swirling like a thunderstorm. The light disappeared after reaching a certain height, transitioning into a different realm. A different sky it could tear through.

Atem recognized where the light was originating from.

"Shit!"

It was coming from the center of Cairo.

Atem had no time to react. Another pillar of light had erupted right in his line of sight, completely identical to the one leagues behind him. Atem also knew where that pillar was coming from.

"Damn it!"

Atem doubly pushed forward, his stomach dropping with each league. He'd hit the edge of the Valley of the Damned a few minutes ago, his heart and shell contracting from the pressure. It was pounding rhythmically with his own emotions of panic and terror. He had to be faster. Had to get to Yugi before anything else happened.

Something suddenly appeared right in front of Atem.

The pharaoh dodged, just barely managing to avoid it. His soul shook at the proximity, recognizing what it was. A dark split in the realities.

Atem sent out his mental senses, searching for other splits. Other tears in reality.

They were there. Several forming right before his spiritual eyes. This ceremony… it was literally tearing the realities apart.

 _"Master,"_ came Mystical Elf's concerned plea. _"Your shell…"_

"I'm fine," he ground out. Sweat flew off his forehead as he sped ahead. His wings trembled at the speed he was taking. "I can't stop. Not now." Not when Yugi needed him. Not when reality was literally tearing itself apart. He'd felt an increased pressure form Yugi's end when that pillar had gone up. He barely dared to imagine what it could mean.

Ignoring his concerned _Ka_ , Atem pushed past his limits and flew.

* * *

"Marik!" The desperate cry tore from Isis's lips. She raced through the rubble after her brother. With each step, her heart pounded in fear. She had to stay near him. She had to save him. _Oh, gods above please don't let this be when I lose him. Let me save him._

An arrow of magic shot toward Marik.

Isis roared as the magic collided. Watched her brother start to fall. Her senses flared into life as power pumped through her veins. Each step felt a lifetime. Each moment seen in perfect detail.

Light surged to her third Eye. She saw herself move before it happened. Saw as her arms caught Marik. Saw as she lowered him to the ground just as another rain of arrows hit them. Saw the blood that painted the ground.

Her soul hummed in disapproval. No, that would not be their fate. To die under arrow and light.

"Spiria!"

Her _Ka_ spun into existence. The humanoid's wings pushed her ahead. Then Isis's arms reached her foresight. Reached Marik before he fell, but this time, the arrows didn't reach them.

Spiria was there. The _Ka_ beat her wings, the gale knocking aside each shot. They scorched the ground with their blaze, but none hit her or Marik. They were safe.

Isis ignored the attack, fueling her foresight into Spiria. The _Ka_ continued to predict and protect them as Isis concentrated instead of her brother. She grunted at the effort of not letting him hit his head.

She felt his move. Hope shot through her. He was alive.

"Brother…"

Marik shifted, groaning as he pressed a hand to his arm. It was torn and bloodied, but it wasn't fatal. Relief surged through her

"Shit," ground out Marik.

"Don't move," said Isis. She was already working to stop the bleeding. "You've been hit pretty badly but you'll be fine. I just need to stop the—"

Marik batted her hand aside. He pushed to his feet, stumbling as he did so.

"Marik!"

"We don't have time for that!" He began walking toward the effigy. Where Odion's _Ka_ was currently alight in pain. "We have to save Odion."

"Brother, stop, you're going to get yourself killed!" She grabbed his cloak to tug him backward. Marik snarled, yanking it away from her.

"Don't stop me, Sis!" he said.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to protect you."

A warning came from Spiria. Isis spun in time to see a Rare Hunter swing a sword at her. Time seemed to stop. Her vision grayed as the man's form blurred. It split into two. One half stayed still. The other one, transparent and bleeding motion struck her with his sword. Then her own self blurred. Split into two as a shadow lurched backward from the attack.

Then the world snapped back together.

Before the man could finish his swing, Isis dodged his attack. With all the grace of a noble woman, she stepped away from each subsequent thrust. Her vision swam with shadows. Snippets of what could be and what ought to be. The man kept trying to attack, snarling in annoyance as she just barely dodged each attack.

"Stop dodging!' he yelled.

Isis's lips curled. His frustrations had given her an opening. The man swung out too wide.

Isis deftly stepped into his space as magic condensed into her hand. Her palm slapped onto his face. Shadow spikes and blood exploded from the back of the man's head. He swayed, then fell, dead before hitting the ground.

Breathing hard, she turned back to her brother. He was currently fighting two other attackers, dancing between them as he kept them at bay. Isis was not a warrior, her knowledge of swordplay elementary. Even with her foresight, she was a distraction at best.

Thankfully, she had another weapon at her disposal.

"Spiria!"

The _Ka_ understood her cry, darting forward to help her struggling brother.

A blast pushed her from behind. Isis staggered, headdress flying off as she squinted through the dust to see what had just happened.

It was High Priest Seto. He stood atop the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, smoke trailing from the monster's awesome jaws.

"Priest Seto!" yelled out Isis. The man saluted in response, the path between them now clear from the _Ka's_ attack.

"Isis, get to the effigy and destroy it," he called. "Shada, Mana and I will cover you. Get Marik and Shimon to combine your powers and take it down."

"Understood!"

Isis turned away, feeling the enormous dragon step behind her to protect them. Her brother had just finished taking down the other two with the help of Spiria. He'd sustained a few more injuries during that bout. Indeed, Isis felt her own soul ache from the pains Spiria had sustained.

Before Marik could move away, Isis, grabbed his arm.

"Let go sister!" he growled.

"Calm down," she said. "I'm not going to stop you. I just want you to calm down instead of running in without a plan."

Marik yanked his arm from her grasp, wincing as he did so. "How can you expect me to be calm in this situation?" he said, waving at the battle around them. In the blazing light, she could see the edge of madness in his vision. It was tearing him apart to see Embodiment of Apophis like this. "I can't let this keep happening."

"And we won't brother." Her heart softened in grief. She placed an arm on Marik's shoulder, firm yet also tender. "We will release him, together. But you need to trust me and let me help you."

He continued to stare at her, vulnerability in his gaze. Then his stance relaxed. He gave a reluctant nod.

Isis let out a breath of relief. She'd finally gotten to him. They could do this. They could release Odion's _Ka_ from his prison and stop this portal together. She could save them both. She'd do this with him together, no matter what it came to.

Marik's arm suddenly shot. Isis stumbled as she was yanked forward.

Hot pain blossomed on her back. Isis spun into her brother's side, biting her tongue against the pain.

It was a Rare Hunter. The man's hood was thrown back, a sword in his hand. Isis's eyes zeroed in on the item. It was pitch black, sickly designs carved into the hilt. At the base of the blade sat an eye of Horus. The golden jewelry on her neck felt warm as she stared at the sword. Something was very wrong with that thing.

The Rare Hunter raised the weapon, smirking at her and Marik. A _Ka_ stood beside him, some sort of machinery with long barrels. The colors were burnt and dull from corruption.

Ignoring her pain, Isis pumped magic into her their eye. Into the necklace around her neck. Like before, everything grayed.

Everything except the sword in the man's hand.

Realization hit her.

 _I should have died._

It was the condition for her vision. If Marik hadn't come with them to Cairo, she would have died. She'd agonized how this could be possible when she could predict the future. See everything that came before it hit her. Now she understood. The sword in the man's hand was another fake Millenium item. One her vision couldn't predict. That was why she hadn't been able to dodge the attack. _This_ was how she would have died. At the hands of this item before her.

But she hadn't. Marik had saved her life.

All the conditions were now met. Everything she had predicted was now completed. Marik's life could end at any moment.

Her heart turned into ice with fear.

Marik raised his own sword to the man, snarling in anger. "You swine! How dare you hurt my sister."

The man waved a massive hand. He was built taller and thicker than her brother, much of his face shrouded by cloth. Only his unshaven jaw could be seen as he grinned.

"Excuse me, I meant to kill her," he mocked. "Looks like I missed."

"You-!"

"Careful brother," said Isis, fingers gripping her necklace. "That sword is no ordinary sword. It's another fake millennium item."

The man's smirk turned into a leer.

"We don't have time for this!" Marik rushed forward.

"Marik!"

The two clashed, swords meeting midair. Isis stayed back, hand to her heart as she watched her brother fight. Watched as they pushed each other back and forth. Her brother was more skilled with his magic, his attacks darting out and shadows covering his weaknesses. But the man wasn't injured. He was fresh, whereas Marik was not. They were evenly matched.

Isis could stand still any longer. She had to do something. Had to stop the man in case this was what killed Marik. In case this was how he died, at the hands of the man that should have taken her life.

She thrust her hand forward. Spiria followed her gaze, soaring in to assist Marik.

A blast shot toward Spiria. The _Ka_ just dodged, Isis's foresight making it possible. The man's _Ka_ had shot a spell toward Spiria. Each barrel was aimed at her monster, more light shooting from within. Spiria continued to duck each attack, now distracted by the machine _Ka_.

 _I can't just stand here_ , thought Isis, her mind racing. Marik was putting up a good fight but it was obvious he was wearing down. His face was pale, sweat on his brow.

Isis took a step forward, unsure what she would do.

A low moan sounded. It started soft, slowly increasing in strength. Isis could feel it building inside her. Rumbling her chest with aches of pain. Her eyes instinctively drifted to the effigy. To where Embodiment of Apophis hovered.

The _Ka_ screamed. His form grayed and blurred. Separated and frayed at the edges. Isis felt her own cry, tears springing to her eyes as she felt the pain echoed throughout the room. It stretched and stretched.

And then vanished.

The _Ka_ was gone. It had been sacrificed to the effigy. They hadn't been fast enough to save it.

"NOO!"

This cry came from Marik. Her vision swam with tears as she watched her brother clutch his head, screaming for his brother to return.

Behind him a shadow advanced. The dark sword swung downward.

"Marik!" Isis staggered forward, but she wouldn't make it in time.

Shadows exploded from Marik. The thug was flung backward, skidding across the floor. Isis also fell back, shivering as the magic passed over her. That pain… her brother was going crazy from the pain. The shadows covered him in a broken sphere. Fluctuating with his cries.

Isis stumbled forward, tears falling as she threw herself on her brother and hugged him to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

She had nothing else to say. No other words to comfort him. She'd again failed her duty as a sister to protect them, both of her brothers from any pain.

As she held her trembling brother in her arms, the thug from before had gotten to his feet. His covers had come askew, one visible eye sharp with anger as blood dripped from his lips. He paused, watching the two of them. Then his gaze darted to the side.

Shada had come. The councilman's uncanny eyes were trained on the thug, completely still in this chaos. With emptiness in his gaze and blood coating his side, he looked more an emissary of death than man.

The thug hesitated. Then he sneered, turning and running from the room. His _Ka_ disappeared, following his master.

"Shada," Isis whispered. Those injuries… they didn't look good.

Shada turned his head. From the corner of his eyes, he stared at her. "Bring down the effigy priestess," he said, voice even. "Protect your country with all your strength."

Isis swallowed. Then closed her eyes. One last tear pooled at the corner of her eye, trailing down her cheek.

"Spiria, attack the barrier until it is destroyed."

Her _Ka_ turned, flying toward the effigy. It stopped, hand outstretched as it summoned its attack. Hundreds of white feathers appeared around her. They short forward, edges sharpened into a deadly point. They didn't reach the effigy. A thin barrier took the attack. Its surface rippled from the point of each attack, but it didn't break. Not a single crack showed.

 _We need more power._ Isis looked around anxiously, tying to see if there was anyone else that could help. They were all still fighting. Seto was fighting a good dozen by himself. Mana was nowhere to be seen and Shada looked as if he might collapse any second. Her brother was still in her arms, hands tearing at his hair. The shadows continued to swirl.

"Marik!" she plead to him. "Please, Marik. We have to stop it. We need your help."

Marik shook, a garbled mess of cries issuing from him. Then his upper body shot upward, knocking Isis on her back. Red streaks painted Marik's face. A madness edged his actions as he roared, raising his hand to the effigy.

In a rush of wind, the shadows burst from Marik. They pelted the barrier, flanked by the cries of her brother. He was still yelling. Still trembling as he threw all his energy at the barrier. Isis's heart physically hurt at the scene.

 _Oh brother, I'm so sorry you must feel this pain again._

A grayed rumble of magic shot toward Marik. It rushed the ground in a solid stream, pounding into him. Or at least, it would unless Isis stopped it. She'd seen another prediction of the future.

 _I will not let him fall._

Isis darted forward. In a sweep of her hands, she drew a shield made from shadows. The attack came, pounding the rock floor as it advanced. She batted the attack away. She winced at the backlash on her arms, but she had blocked it nonetheless. Stopped another attack on her brother. The magic collided with a pillar a safe distance away.

"I've got your back, brother," said Isis. "Do not stop until the barrier has been breached."

He made no indication he'd heard her, but she knew he had. Could feel his renewed efforts at destroying the barrier.

Shada came beside them a moment later, adding his support to protecting Marik. He limped as he assisted, but held strong. At least, for now. They wouldn't be able to hold out forever. Marik would eventually get tired. Shada would eventually lose his strength. Isis's own body was trembling at the strain of blocking each attack. Hair plastered her face and back. She could feel rocks and sweat as it seeped into the cut on her back. It sent shots of pain through her whole body. Shoot, she couldn't hold out forever either.

Power surged at the base of the effigy.

Isis froze. She'd never witnessed that energy, but she knew what it was. What it had to be.

Shimon stood at the base of the effigy. His hands were wide, face pointed toward the heavens. Five intricate circle spreads beneath him. His words carried across the chaos, each syllable distinct and audible.

 _"_ _O forbidden one, creature of chaos and evil. I release the chains that bind thee. Come forth from your prison, Exodia, The forbidden one!"_

The circles light increased. They converged into one, trembling circle.

Then _it_ arose. The head and shoulder of a _Ka_ , so immeasurable in strength it had been sealed in five separate parts. Exodia had been summoned.

In awe Isis watched. Everyone did. Each head turned to see the power of this almighty _Ka_. Shackles still adorned its wrists, neck, and ankles. His bulging shoulders jutted on either side, dwarfing everyone with its shadow. Even Blue Eyes looked small compared to this monster's girth.

Rows of white teeth decorated the _Ka's_ grin as it faced the effigy. It cupped his hands, wrists together. Light condensed. Power surged in his palms.

"Exodia!" called out Shimon. "Obliterate the barrier."

Exodia obeyed. The shackled _Ka_ thrust forth his hands. Then everything exploded.

The sound came first, pounding into Isis's ears like a drum. The pressure followed a second later. It shoved her back, and Isis fell again along those beside her.

She managed to raise her head against the stream of wind pressure, straining her neck to watch. So much magic was issuing from this _Ka._ So much strength… so much power pounding into the barrier.

And still the barrier refused to even crack.

Fear crawled into Isis's chest.

How was it still not broken? Shimon had brought out their strongest _Ka_ , Exodia, the Forbidden One. Yet was it still not enough? Could they not stop this summoning?

Another realization hit her. While the _Ka_ was close to unstoppable, Shimon was not. The _Ka_ currently gained its power from Shimon, a human with limited power supply. Already she could see the old man staggering, trying to continue the destructive magic.

This attack would not hold out long.

* * *

 _Now this is odd._

Duke walked around the obelisk, a frown on his lips. A small crack had appeared on the smooth surface. It was slowly spreading upward, nearly the size of his hand. While the power these obelisks had to control was enormous it should be evenly spread between the other four. Could this be from the power of the Hikari?

He glanced to his current prisoner. Yugi was still suspended in the center of the light. The Hikari's body was stretched as if each of his limbs were being pulled in every direction. He'd long since lost his voice, mouth now open in a silent scream.

A pity. Duke had enjoyed listening to his pain.

It was doubly satisfying to hear the sound from Yugi as the Hikari had become a vital part of Duke's plans. While Duke could have sacrificed thousands of _Ka_ to summon Zorc, none could provide the same amount of power like the Hikari could. As the keeper of Zorc's cell, Yugi's contribution to the creature's release was priceless. Thanks to Bakura leading the Hikari here, everything was all going better than planned.

All except this small crack.

"Should I ignore this?" he muttered to himself.

The only other creature present didn't answer. Rose Lover wasn't much for conversation. Her gaze hadn't left Yugi's since he had arrived. The hatred that radiated from her at seeing this man… it was delicious.

Duke strode around the obelisk, trying to determine what could be causing it. Maybe there was trouble at the other portal. The one this was linked to. It was in the center of the palace so maybe the pharaoh's men had figured out a way to disturb the link. It was doubtful though. Powerful the palace resources may be, even the pharaoh didn't have the power nor the knowledge to bring the effigy down.

No, the only way they could break through that barrier was to destroy this circle. There was nothing to stop Duke from competing the summoning.

Rose Lover suddenly spoke.

 _"_ _Master…"_

"Hmm?" Duke blinked in surprise when he saw her attention was no longer on Yugi. It was toward the sky.

"What is it—"

A power suddenly rushed toward him. Duke spun around just in time to jump away.

Something crashed into the pillars. It blew dirt and magic in the air, the shadows sprawling as if they hadn't been quick enough to escape the destruction. Duke swore through the haze, wiping his watering eyes. Then he saw what had happened.

Each pillar was down. They were obliterated, pieces scattered beyond recognition. A single stump remained of each obelisk. At the heart of their ring, nothing cluttered the ground. Every speck of dust and rock had been blown aside. Only a single person stood in the center.

He was cloaked by shadows and magic that danced like fire around his feet. An eye blazed with light on the man's forehead. It echoed the one etched into the puzzle around his neck, the golden eye of Horus. In the man's arms - held with such tender care it clashed with the shadows around him - the Hikari lay.

Then the man raised his eyes.

And there was a red fury there that Duke knew. An anger that Rose lover had become. In that moment, Duke understood who this man had to be.

This was Yugi's Yami.


	42. The Bill Comes Due: Part 3

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers and readers for leaving your thoughts on the previous chapter. OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, Guest 1, Thousandsmiles, angiembabe, TheLizard-ling, Suezanne, Voltaire L. Lyons, Raewyn, Shinigami Merchant, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, and Guest 2! Makes my day to hear your words.  
**

 **Yes, the crack was caused by the combined power of Shimon, Isis and Marik attacking the barrier. Yasmin, good catch, that was Bandit Keith! And yes, I usually delete the trolls but I've had a few now and now I'm just confused why they're so focused on me. Hence my question if anyone else gets them as well. :P**

 **Keep listening to awesome music!**

* * *

With a blast of white lightening, the last of the rare hunters disintegrated. Seto still stood atop his Blue-Eyes, breathing hard from the strain. He turned his attention to the barrier where Exodia, Marik and Spiria were still attacking. Despite the combined efforts of the three, the barrier hadn't budged. The pillar of light continued to shine.

Seto slid down from his _Ka's_ back. He straightened, facing the blast of magic that were pounding the barrier.

"Blue-Eyes, White Dragon," said Seto. "Add your might to the assault!"

The Blue-Eyes obeyed. The dragon opened his mouth, letting loose a powerful stream of magic. It pounded the barrier, adding to the magic and might flooding the room. Seto widened his stance to withstand the wind pressure as it tugged at his priest's robes with enough force to pull him back.

Yet even that wasn't enough. The Blue-Eyes's power did nothing to help.

Seto grunted at the effort of standing upright. This was completely insane. How was the barrier not falling? There was literally nothing more they could do to bring it down. And where was Atem? They needed the pharaoh. They needed his strength and might to show them through this situation. They needed-

The barrier cracked.

Without warning, it disintegrated.

The magic slipped past, colliding with the effigy. Then everything exploded.

Seto flew backward. His shoulder slammed into the ground as he skidded several feet. He finally came to a stop. With a grunt, Seto pushed to his feet, his whole side aching.

Dust hung in the air. It covered most of the room, making it hard to see more than large indistinct shapes through the haze. Seto could feel his Blue-Eyes, yet only see the shadow of it's large form to his right. Then there were the sounds. The noises of people groaning in pain.

Seto opened his mouth to call for the others and immediately inhaled a lung full of dust. He coughed violently, shuffling forward despite the dust. It was already starting to dissipate, settling now that the chaos was over.

"Councilors!" called out Seto. "Isis, Mairk. Mana! Shada. Shimon."

"Here!" came a sudden call. It was female. Isis had answered. "We are here, High Priest."

Seto limped over. He dismissed Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Duos, his soul tired from expending so much energy. He felt some of that energy renewed as they returned to him. He found Isis a moment later.

The woman was crouched beside a large boulder. Her brother was also there, kneeling with his head in his hands and small wisps of shadows dancing around him. Seto eyed those wisps. The young councilor looked outwardly unharmed, but Seto didn't like the appearance of those shadow manifestations.

"Priest Seto," said Isis sternly, snapping his attention to her. "Please, I need your help."

Seto came close, only now seeing what had been hidden behind a large piece of rubble. Shada was lying on the ground, eyes closed. The whole left side of his body from the waist down was covered in blood. Isis's hands were pressed to his side, spells and light dancing around her blood-stained hands.

Seto immediately came to her side.

"What do you need?" he said.

Isis nodded to Marik. "Shada will live to see another day. Most of this blood is not his and I've already stopped the bleeding. I want you to keep an eye on my brother. He's…"

Her eyes trailed back to Marik. Seto followed her gaze, now eyeing Marik more closely. Those wisps were gone, but Marik had yet to move.

Seto left Isis in favor of seeing to Marik, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Marik jumped at the contact. His eyes rose to meet Seto's, wide and afraid.

"Councilman Marik," said Seto. "Where does it hurt?"

Marik blinked. Then his face seemed to sag. Nothing but pure grief covered his features.

"My brother," he said softly. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save him."

Seto's grip on Marik's shoulder tightened, an uncharacteristic amount of sympathy flowing through his heart. He'd seen the Embodiment of Apophis. Realized that the Rare Hunters had used it as an intermediary to complete this ceremony. That was why Aknadin had bothered taking that specific _Ka_ from Marik in the first place. To be used during this terrible ceremony.

For a moment, Seto imagined The Blue-Eyes White Dragon up there. Kisara's _Ka_ being sacrificed while he was down here, too weak to save her. The pain of that parting would be horrible. In that part, Seto didn't have to imagine. He knew what it was like to fail someone he loved.

Seto removed his hand and his presence from Marik's side. The man deserved time to grieve. Even though he didn't have long, Seto could give him at least a few moments.

Footsteps sounded.

Seto stood as a lumpy form approached. It's gate held an odd rhythm of quick steps and shuffling. Then another sound came through.

"Hello! Oh goodness, I'm so glad you guys are alive."

It was Mana. She came into view, bringing along the answer to her strange gate. She was accompanied by Shimon, who she supported with an arm around his waist. The old man looked barely conscious as he raised a weary smile to the group.

"Councilmen," he said. "I'm happy to see everyone is alight."

"Well… some of us," said Seto, looking down at the two men on the ground. While both would recover, their wounds would take time to heal.

Shimon nodded, gesturing for Mana to held him sit. She did so, remaining standing herself. Her cheek sported a large bruise and a portion of her skirt had been torn, showing a large scrap across her thigh. Other than that, she looked mostly normal with plenty of energy. Well, save all the dust that had settled in her hair to make it appear almost yellow. Seto was begrudgingly impressed.

The young apprentice kneeled beside Marik, taking the position Seto had just vacated. Her posture held a great deal more sympathy and care than Seto's had as she placed a hand on his back.

"Marik, are you okay?" she asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Let him be Mana," said Seto. The girl turned her eyes sharply to Seto, wide and curious. "He's just lost his brother again. He needs time to grieve."

Mana's eyes widened, then watered as she turned them back to Marik. She didn't move away. Instead, she remained silent, rubbing that comforting hand across Marik's back.

"Is Shada going to be alright?" asked Shimon.

"Yes," said Isis, who was still working. "It may be a few hours before he awakes, but he will recover. It's mostly energy that needs to be replenished. He killed quite a few Rare Hunters with his Millennium Item. It drained him."

Seto, who had never seen the Key used in combat, was intrigued. When Shada awoke, Seto would ask the man how that was accomplished. But… No. Now was not the time to think of those things.

"Have they all been killed?" said Seto. "The Rare Hunters," he clarified. The last thing they needed was a stray hunter popping up and killing them after this battle.

Isis gave a grimace, her face darkening. "I know of at least one Hunter that escaped, the cowered," she spat.

"I saw few run off as well," said Mana. "They fled when they saw Exodia. I think they were scared for their lives."

Shimon gave a humorless chuckle. "Can't say I blame them."

Seto looked around, peering through the haze. It was easier to see now, the dust almost completely gone. He didn't spot any Rare Hunters. Well, at least none that were alive. Quite a few bodies littered the ground, including a couple friendly ones. Some of their own priests hadn't been able to escape quickly enough.

There was movement on the other side of the room. It was the palace guards. The men had finally come to offer aid to the situation.

"The guards are arriving," said Seto, nodding to the other side of the room. "We need to begin assessing the damage and helping with the relief effort."

"Alright," said Shimon moving to stand. Seto held out a hand.

"Not you, old man," said Seto. "Rest. This victory could not have been accomplished without your _Ka_."

Shimon grumbled something about _'old man'_ and _'respect'_ under his breath, but sat down.

"Where's the pharaoh?" said Mana, turning her head left and right. Fear began to creep into her face. The first sign of fear she'd showed the entire night. "I didn't see him. Did the Rare Hunters get him?"

"No," said Seto, noticing two other people enter the room. "He left earlier for some other business."

Mana obviously didn't like that answer, but she never got the opportunity to complain. Mahad was walking quickly across the room, his eyes fixed on Mana.

"Mana! Thank Ra you're alive," said Mahad. The magician stopped before them, looking torn between kneeling down to hug her or stand firm. He opted to look at the other councilors, relief evident. "Priestess. Priests. I am glad we are all well. Shada…"

"Will be fine," repeated Isis with a sigh. She pointed a glare at Seto. "You catch them up on the situation, I have people that need my attention."

"Gladly," said Seto, eyeing the other councilman who approached. It was Karim.

An uncharacteristic amount of relief hit Seto at seeing Councilor Karim alive. Strange, but he brushed it aside. Both men appeared to have seen battle as well. Karim's helmet had been lost, scratches layering the right side of his cheek. Blood coated the hem of Mahad's robes along with a few other signs of battle. It appeared Seto and the other councilors weren't the only people who'd had to fight.

"I'm assuming the Rare Hunters gave you trouble as well," said Seto.

"Indeed," said Karim, who was looking at Marik. "Is he…"

"Fine," said Seto. The man didn't need more people expressing their contrived sympathies for his loss. None of them had cared to show Marik much sympathy or patience, save Mana. Showing it now would only be a burden. "Did it appear that the Hunters were after anything specific?"

"I am unsure," said Karim. "Though one did try to take my Millenium Item."

It was the Items again. Why did the Rare Hunters keep trying to get them? Was that what this had been about? Or at least partially? Seto was still so lost in all of this.

"Whoa," said Mana, who wasn't paying attention to the group. Her eyes faced where the effigy had stood, confusion clouding them as she pointed. "What is _that?"_

Seto followed her gaze. His stomach clenched.

In the center of where the effigy had once stood, hovered a long oval of black swirling magic. It looked like a portal had been cut into the air. The surface was smooth like a clouded mirror, highlighted with streaks of violet that boiled on the inside. As Seto watched, the split widened, it's height reaching the size of a tall man. It felt wrong. Strange. Just the sight of it enough to make Seto's stomach drop.

But something else also stirred. Something magnificent and buried so deep that a thousand years of digging wound never uncover its secret. Yet that something still shifted. Still called out to Seto. Still hummed a lovely song of power.

A song Seto knew the others could hear.

"What…" said Isis, eyes wide. "Oh no. Is that...?"

"It is," said Mahad, face thunderous. He sneered at the split in the air. "It's a rift in the realities. A direct link to the shadow world. The Rare Hunters created a portal right here in the palace."

* * *

Atem stood, rock and shadows billowing around him. In his arms, he held the Hikari. His partner. His friend, limp and unmoving. Though there were no outward signs of injury, Atem could feel the damage on Yugi's soul. The lacerations and breaks it had suffered. The lad had already thrown up patches to hold his shell, but it was shaky at best. Useless at worst. His partner was still suffering.

There were no words to properly describe the anger Atem felt. The _Ka_ in his possession recoiled into their chains. They believed in the hierarchy of power and right now, Atem was overflowing with energy from the shadows. Energy from his wrath.

Yugi's eyes fluttered. They wandered in and out of focus until they finally reached Atem. He gave a weak smile but there was no sincerity in the gesture. No energy. His expression was dull, feelings completely sealed off from Atem.

"Hey…" breathed Yugi. Then he grimaced. "If looks could kill… forgive me. I should have sent an invite."

Yugi shifted, his hand moving. It took several long seconds for him to raise it from his body, then to Atem's chest. The finger was heavy as Yugi gave two taps over Atem's heart. Then he let it fall, his eyes closing.

"Careful with anger here." He sounded so weak. "You'll lose control quickly."

Atem's grip on his partner tightened.

Why? Why even in this situation did Yugi seek to teach? How could he still joke? How could he still focus on someone else when his own soul was still in so much pain? Their _Ka_ had been pushed back completely from the pain that surrounded this place as well as the breaks in Yugi's soul. They couldn't act indifferent. Couldn't seek to help anyone but themselves. Yet even here, Yugi still sought to help. Still sought to protect Atem when he was so broken himself.

Comfort, concern, and pain flowed through Atem's bond. He filled it with strength. With soothing powers to help stabilize his partner. To be the rock this time. Yugi had helped him when he'd needed strength, now it was his turn to return the favor. It was disheartening how quickly Yugi lapped up the energy sent. How desperate and weak his Hikari was.

 _Unforgivable…_

Whoever had done this would surely pay.

The dust had finally cleared enough for Atem to see. His soul had already sought out those before him and assessed their strength. It was one man. A single insignificant man and a demonized _Ka_. The shadows around that _Ka_ was thick, equal in intensity to Atem's. It all matched. Their hatred, their anger.

Then their gaze matched.

 _So, it was you two that hurt my Hikari._

"I don't believe it. You made the Pharaoh your Yami?" The man had lowered his arms, gaping wide-eyed at Atem. A single streak of black extended down one eye, sharpening his emerald eyes. He was much younger than Atem had expected as his soul felt too stretched for a person of his age.

Then the man lost it.

He started laughing, hands on knees to keep himself upright. The sound was far from joyful.

Atem just watched, unmoving save the energy flowing around and through him. His shell was starting to shake from the anger pushing on it from both inside and out. He needed to gain control if he was going to escape with Yugi though this mess. This man may be insignificant, but the _Ka_ beside him was not. And neither were the hundreds of _Ka_ sealed within the tablets stored in the next room. Plus the foul stench of this place… this could turn ugly quickly.

"This is too much," wheezed out the man. He was still shaking with laughter. "Out of all the people in the kingdom, you chose the pharaoh."

"Who are you?" said Atem, not waiting for the man to stop laughing. "Tell me your name."

The man finally stopped, looking thoughtful. Then he cocked his head, the movement somehow familiar. So too was the grin that stretched across his face. "The name's Duke Devlin," he said. "No need to introduce yourself, Pharaoh Atem, for we all know who you are."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "I care not if you know my name, for you shall not live to pass it on."

Duke gave a shrug. "I invite you to try, but I think your priorities are off kilter. Instead, I suggest you worry about your partner."

Atem couldn't help himself. He glanced to Yugi, wanting to make sure the lad hadn't gotten worse. At his flickering gaze, Duke shook his head.

"No, I wasn't talking about that sort of concern." Then Duke grinned. "Or has he not told you yet? About what he did?"

 _Thump._

It was subtle. A push light as butterfly wings, but Atem felt it. Felt the pressure from Yugi's soul. That, more than Duke's words made Atem's heart stop. The fact that his partner had reacted so strongly that even through the wall, Atem could feel him.

Atem's anger remained powerful, but now uncertainty crept in.

"What are you referring to, Duke?" said Atem. "Speak."

Duke laughed again in response. He had gotten beneath Atem's skin, and the mad man could tell. "No. Of course he hasn't told you. It suits his needs better that you are left in the dark. That you remain unaware."

 _It's a mind game,_ thought Atem. Toying with him and laughing as they spoke. Suddenly Atem was done caring about what Duke had to say. All he wanted to do was kill this man.

Magic rose around Atem. Silent Magician appeared using Atem's energy. The pharaoh transferred Yugi into her protective arms.

 _"Watch over him,"_ he sent the _Ka_.

 _"Always,"_ she swore solemnly. Silent Magician backed away to the edge of the room, cradling Yugi in her arms. Atem could feel a warning from Yugi. His partner weakly trying to tell Atem to back down and flee. Atem didn't heed his Hikari. He had some a punishment to deal out.

Atem held out his arm.

The millennium puzzle shone. Shadows twisted as a long thick sword fell into Atem's hand.

"I'm tired of your prattle," said Atem, eyes cold. "Be grateful I don't have time to waste prolonging your death."

Duke's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Do you wish to bury yourself from the truth? To ignore it?" Duke scowled. "I can see why he chose you as a partner, you are both so opposed to the truth. If you were wise, you'd listen to my advice. Your trust in the Hikari is misplaced. You should let him die if you have any sense of self-preservation."

Atem's anger flared.

"Enough!" he yelled.

Atem shot forward.

In a flash, the thorny _Ka_ was between Atem and Duke. Her vines rose up to meets Atem's sword. The pharaoh's attack bounced off the hard surface, pushing his arms back. He kept the momentum, swinging his sword around over his head to come back down on the thorns, this time with double the strength. The blade sank several inches into the vine.

Atem didn't bother trying to yank it out. He had other weapons and taking the time to do so would leave him vulnerable. Another collection of vines were almost upon him, intent to wrap him in their thorny prison.

Atem let go of the sword, keeping it present mentally. He did a back flip, soaring through the air as the vines crashed into the ground where he had been standing. He landed, crouched as he watched to see if the _Ka_ would attack.

She didn't. Two of the thin vines reached for his sword. They yanked the large blade from the body, letting it fall with a thud. Strings of shadows stitched the wound close, repairing the damage Atem had caused in seconds.

That was the problem fighting here. Those that were demonized had power they could pull from the area, from the corruption that thickly coated the air. Atem could not. Not without subjecting himself to the possibility of letting his shell break.

"Not bad," came Duke's voice from behind the _Ka_. He stepped around, examining the area Atem had attacked. "Rose lover suspects you've been his Yami for a month. Maybe a little less."

Atem attacked again.

This time the vines came to meet him. Dozens of them shot from the _Ka_. Atem met them, dodging past some while cutting into others. Knives, blades and axes shifted in and out of reality as Atem sliced through each section. Through each attack. The ground was soon littered with bits of decayed flora, crunching underfoot.

His training had obviously paid off. Though he was not as efficient as Yugi, Atem still was able to flawlessly call the weapons and abilities to his side as he needed. In that, he had no problem. The difficulty lay in controlling his emotions. In making sure his power dind't get out of hand. Atem was impatient to have Duke's throat in his hands.

Tired of the stream of attacks, Atem raised a palm to Rose Lover.

Fire shot from his hand. The stream of red and orange flame blazed through the vines, reaching the demonized _Ka_. He could hear the vines screeching, almost feel its pain. But his own soul was closed. He wouldn't feel their agony.

He jumped over the _Ka_ , magic enhancing him. The wind tugged at his purple cloak as he reached the peak of his jump. He could see Duke below him, right where Atem planned to land. Below him was the fireball that had one been Rose Lover.

Without warning, something shot toward Atem from the fireball. Atem spun in the air, using magic to change his trajectory. It was barely enough to escape the maw of death that had risen to greet him.

His flames hadn't disintegrated Rose Lover. They'd enhanced her.

Dancing in the flames of pain, the vines blossomed and shed their petals in a shower of black. Atem summoned a shield, blocking these petals as one hit the shield.

Shock hit Atem. A hole burned through the shield in a hiss of acidic power. He quickly dropped the shield, sending it back to his _Ka_. At this point he landed on the ground, forced to take several steps back to avoid more of the poisoned rose petals. They burned the ground where they fell, singeing the earth. He looked up to see a tree made of braided vines and black flower buds towering in the air.

Atem ground his teeth. This was beyond frustrating. He knew he had the power to beat Rose Love ten times over, but not like this. Not when he was shaky from flying here at top speed and keeping the corruption from his heart. His soul was still sending strength to Yugi, helping his partner as much as he could. This could not be a worse situation for him to fight in. All he wanted to do was unleash the anger he held upon these two, yet he couldn't. Not without risking losing both himself and Yugi in the process of his anger.

 _"Master,"_ said Silent Magician. _"Master Yugi is…"_

Atem glanced back. Yugi was on the ground, head laying on Silent Magician's head. His eyes were closed, so still, he could be sleeping. But Atem knew better.

Yugi wasn't doing well.

Atem didn't have time to waste here with this man and demonized _Ka_. He could feel Yugi's strength slipping with every second. Every heartbeat spent in this place. As much as he hated to even think it, he needed to concentrate on escaping together with Yugi.

Another detail caught his attention. There were splotches of black on Silent Magician's face. Just manifesting in the Valley was starting to affect her pure status as a _Ka_. Just another reason why he needed to leave.

As if guessing Atem's intentions, Duke spoke.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of leaving?" He came around the trunk of vines, headless of the thorns as he leaned against it. On the other side, Rose Lover came out, the vines piercing her arms leading to the base of the tree. "After all of that you're just going to run away?"

Atem said nothing. He was still fighting the desire to fight and rip Duke's head off.

Duke smirked. He knew he was still in control of the situation. "Looks like you managed to fool another person into blindly following you Yugi," he continued. "Look at how irate he is. He's allowing anger to cloud his senses."

"If anyone is allowing their emotions to control them, it would be you Duke," spat back Atem. "How much of that animosity is your own and not Rose Lovers?"

"A fair amount," said Duke with a nod. "The difference is that I allow myself to embrace these emotions. You are still fighting with your anger. With your rage and desire to destroy. Yet another noble heart being led astray by the Hikari."

Atem's arms trembled against his will. Something about this man felt strange. It unbalanced him, especially the energy from the Demonized _Ka_. Her gaze hadn't left Atem's person for a second, that anger so powerful. For what reason could she hate him with that much passion? That much energy? There was obviously something Atem was missing. Something Atem didn't know.

 _"Atem…"_ Yugi's voice came quietly through the bond. Pleading. Asking Atem to leave.

Atem couldn't do it. He still wanted retribution. He still wanted answers.

Duke's eyes glimmered. He pushed off the tree, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I am not the true enemy here," said Duke. "If you cared about truth and light, you'd leave Yugi with me. Your precious partner is a fraud and a murderer. The realities would be better off without him, for he has caused more damage to this world than save the gods themselves."

Atem's heart turned cold. He felt no madness in the statement. Only truth. Whatever had happened, Duke truly believed what he said.

Atem unconsciously sought his partner. Sought Yugi's warmth. He reached the shell, placing a tentative hand to it. He could feel Yugi reach back, his touch weak from lack of strength.

"You are quite good at twisting words to fit your desires," said Atem, putting on a solid front in front of Duke. In his heart, he was afraid of what Duke might say. "I doubt you'll convince me that Yugi is evil while your actions are good."

"I never said mine were good," said Duke quickly. "Just that Yugi's are hypocritical."

"I don't understand," said Atem, unable to help himself. The mental grip between him and Yugi tightened, like a child squeezing his parent's hand in fear. In reassurance they were still there. It was a gesture Atem returned desperately.

The man smiled at Atem.

"Tell me, oh great Pharaoh," said Duke. "Do you really think in over four hundred years, Yugi has never found a single other person to become his Yami?"

Atem stilled. His heart stopped. His partner felt it through their bond, Atem's unfiltered shock. And Atem felt Yugi's reaction. Everything had become unnaturally still.

"What are you saying?" whispered Atem.

 _It couldn't be…_

Duke's grin widened. A dark light danced in his green eyes. "You are not first Yami Yugi has bonded with," he said. "The first was my ancestor Cecelia, and he murdered her in cold blood over three hundred years ago."


	43. The Bill Comes Due: Part 4

**Thank you all so much for reading! And for leaving reviews as well. Thousandsmiles, OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, Guest, Suezanne, HikariCruz, TheLizard-ling, Great, angiembabe, Guest 2, Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire, Ryan Heath, and Anukis-san (Holy cow man, Seriously, thank you so much for reviewing almost every chapter as you read through it the first time!) You are all wonderful amazing people and seriously, Thank you!  
**

 **Guys... I get married in less then two weeks. So in case you're wondering why I haven't/won't update as quickly, that's why. Because I have planned 90% of this wedding myself. No joke.**

 **Anyway, I promise I won't forget about this story and just ask that you continue to be patient with little ol' me. So enjoy my friends! Keep that epic music playing.**

* * *

Seto had never seen a rift before. He'd heard of them, studied the effects they'd have on magic and learned to stay clear of them. Funny things tended to happen around portals to the shadow realm, and it was never anything good. He felt oily just by looking at it.

Mahad stood up, eyes sweeping across the wreckage. "We need to evacuate the premises," he said. "Get to a safer area. No one should be within a hundred feet of that portal until we find a way to close it."

"Do you know a way?" asked Karim.

Mahad shook his head. "No, but we'll have to," he said. "We can't have a portal to the shadow realm in the palace. Who knows what sort of chaos it would create."

"First, we need to get the injured out of here," said Isis. "Karim."

"On it."

The priest marched away, calling order to the soldiers in the room. The men changed their pace as they prepared to take the injured to different rooms.

Seto watched, contemplating what should be done. The ceremony had completely fallen apart. The people would believe it an ill omen. They wouldn't be wrong if Isis was to be believed. The problem was how to handle it. How the pharaoh was going to keep his people and the gods appeased during all of this?

 _That's assuming he comes back_ , thought Seto. He certainly hoped whatever danger the stupid Hikari had gotten into it had been worth it. Egypt needed their pharaoh right now. They would look to him for support. For strength in this situation, but he wasn't here right now.

Situations like these were what the council was for.

"Isis," said Seto. "Can you see if the Rare Hunter's will attack again soon? Or how they managed to breach our defenses?"

Isis, who was still kneeling beside Shada, grimaced. "No," she said. "Though I doubt they will attack soon. There was no reason for them to retreat, yet they did. I think they managed to achieve what they meant to here. Or failed, I'm unsure. Did we manage to stop the ceremony in time? Or was this portal their plan all alone?"

It was hard to say. Their intel on the Rare Hunters was still so little. If only-

 _"Hey! Priest!"_

Seto blinked in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Isis, Shimon and Mahad were both looking around, Mana the most confused out of them all. From the side of the room, Seto saw Joey, waving his arms frantically. What was the spirit doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Yugi and Atem?

"Spirit?" said Seto, raising his voice to carry where Joey was. The spirit hadn't crossed the threshold of the room. "What are you doing here?"

 _"It's my sister,"_ he said, still yelling. _"Please, you've got to help her before she does something so horrible… She can't hear me, please."_

"Is that…" said Mana slowly, now squinting in the direction of the spirit. She was off by about ten feet, but her head was in the general direction. "I can hear someone. Who is that?"

"You can hear him?" said Seto, surprised.

She nodded.

"I can as well," said Mahad, looking to Isis. "And I'm assuming you can as well?"

Isis looked pensive. "Is this the spirit you found earlier?" she said.

"It is," said Seto. Why could they hear him now? "Spirit, get over here. Tell us what happened."

The spirit hesitated, Seto too far to see it's expression. Then it flew forward, every step looking as if it cost him. As he got closer, his image sharpened. Became more solid.

A gasp sounded beside him. Mana was staring slack-jawed at Joey.

"I can see you!" she said, pointing at Joey. "It's a real spirit. Oh my goodness, how is this possible?"

She didn't appear to be the only one. Mahad, Shimon and Isis were staring openly at Joey.

 _"Dat's great,"_ said the spirit, not impressed. _"Don't care. I just need you. Yah promised to help."_

"What happened?" said Seto. The last he'd seen, the Hikari had left with Joey. Maybe Seto would learn why Atem had left.

 _"I don't know_ ," said Joey desperately. _"We were looking and then I felt her and we found her with some guy wearing a golden eye. Then Yu—"_

"You saw Aknadin?" said Isis suddenly, cutting off the spirit. "Where did he go?"

 _"I was gittin to dat,"_ said Joey impatiently. _"Yugi plucked out his eye and then killed da guy in the chair but then he got swallowed by a spell an' disappeared. Then Serenity woke up and she left with the old dude. They were saying something about obelisks and portals and Zorc."_

Seto shivered. He wasn't sure why, but that last name made his skin crawl. He'd never even heard of it before.

The rest of the news hadn't been very comforting either. Yugi had disappeared? That had probably been a trap, which meant Joey may be one as well.

"You were with Yugi?" said Mana, mouth open. "Is he alright? Where did he go?"

 _"I have no idea,"_ said Joey. _"He just disappear—"_ Joey made a face. he suddenly bent forward, dry heaving as if he were sick. Which was ridiculous. Spirits didn't have bodies. They couldn't become sick. Only the intangible and spiritual could influence a—

Seto's head suddenly snapped to the portal. Open and oozing like a festering sore.

"This way spirit," said Seto, moving past Joey. "Get away from the portal. The shadows are starting to affect you. You're becoming corrupted."

Miraculously, Joey listened without a single word of protest, which was unusual for such a mouthy spirit. He trudged back to the entrance of the room, still holding his sides. Seto stayed behind to speak with his councilors.

"High priest," said Shimon. "You know more about this than we do, don't you?" His eyes were steady, not comprehending but understanding enough to see that Seto did.

"I believe a sharing of mutual information is well past due," said Seto slowly. "But yes, I understand some of the situation."

But not enough. Not even close to enough. He needed more information. Needed to hear answers.

"I'm going with the spirit," said Seto. "If I can find Aknadin, we can get more answers."

"Is that wise?" said Mahad. "It could be a trap."

Seto smirked, turning on his heel. "I'm counting on it."

He strode to Joey, who was waiting at the edge of the room. His complexion looked better, if it was even possible. Spirit's didn't have blood.

 _"Priest Seto,"_ said Joey weakly. _"I feel so lost. I don't know how I can keep going."_

Seto stared down at Joey. In those few minutes near the portal, he looked so different. Stooped, eyes dark and radiating gloom.

"Of course, you can," said Seto. "If death hadn't stopped you from becoming a pain, then a little delay should be nothing."

The spirit hesitated, then his lips twitched. _"Was dat an attempt to cheer me up?"_

"Lead the way Spirit," said Seto, ignoring the question. "We don't want to lose Aknadin because you can't keep up."

 _"I told yah, I got a name—"_

"Spirit, enough chatter and get moving."

 _"I just_ —" this time Joey cut himself off, shaking his head with a bemused smile. At least the fight was visibly back in his eyes. _"Alright, let's go."_

Without another word, Joey flew off and Seto followed.

* * *

 _I am not Yugi's first partner._

After 400 years, it made complete sense for Yugi to have found someone else to bond with. Someone else to share the burden. Atem could sense the truth of the statement from Yugi's emotions. From the despondent admittance filtering through their bond. The knowledge shouldn't have come as a shock, but it did. More so than the accusation that Yugi had murdered his first Yami in cold blood.

No, that piece of information just made Atem livid.

"Do you think I'll believe your lies, Duke!" said Atem. "Yugi would never kill his partner."

Duke just laughed as if Atem were a foolish child. "Of course he did," said Duke. "You can't deny the truth. Just ask Yugi. He'll tell you exactly what happened. How he betrayed his friends. How he lied to me for years about my family. How he destroyed Egypt. How he tore out Cecilia's powers and—"

Heat swelled in Atem's soul. It pushed past his shell, bursting out in one turbulent sweep of wind and power. Sand scattered through the air, pushed back by the hot trembling of Atem's anger. It took everything he had to stay standing. To not push forward and madly attack the vermin in front of him.

 _"Atem,"_ came the Hikari's voice. It was weak. Quiet.

And completely ignored.

Duke hadn't raised an arm to the swirl of magic that pushed from Atem. It made his grip that more visible.

"What? Too scared to hear the truth?" said Duke.

Atem didn't reply. His face and soul were hard, eyes unwavering as he trembled in fury.

"You are!" Duke's eyes widened in glee. "The great pharaoh Atem is too scared to admit that he bonded with a murderous bastard."

"Don't call him that!" spat Atem.

"What? A murderer? A liar? I bet he laughed as he killed his Yami."

Atem snapped. His shell splintered, and anger swept in.

Atem roared, pushing forward in an instant. _Ka_ yelled, Yugi called to him, but he didn't hear them. All he could hear was thumping blood in his ears and anger boiling through his veins.

Vines as thick as trucks sprung from the ground. They shot toward Atem, the ground trembling at their might. Atem met them head on. He summoned a shield, this time pouring magic both from within and from outside into the shield. His Yami magic soaked in the power, enhancing both might and anger.

The first vine hit the shield. The force knocked Atem slightly off course, but it didn't stop him. He kept running forward, eyes fixed on Duke. Fixed on the desire to kill him.

Another vine appeared, then another blocked his way. Atem swore, using shields and magic to slice, hit and push them aside. One erupted from under his feet. It pushed him into the air, Atem tipping from being thrown off balance. Mid-air, another vine appeared from his right.

Atem barely had time to close his eyes before he was hit. Pain erupted through his whole body. He flailed as he spun through the air, trying to right himself. His foot connected with something hard, then hot pain stabbed into his leg.

A scream ripped his throat, but he refused to voice it. Instead, he braced his other leg against the vine, magic bursting from his feet. Shards of glass sprayed beneath him. They shred into the vine and Atem managed to wrench his pierced leg from the thorn. Wings shot from his back, righting himself in the air as his left leg dangled, useless and bleeding.

He didn't have time to rest.

A vine thick with decayed flower buds hovered level with his eyes. They suddenly blossomed, their petals spraying the air. Damn these were annoying!

Remembering their acidic properties, Atem swept his hand out. Glimmering pieces of what appeared to be black powder sprayed out, creating a grainy barrier. The two pieces of magic hit midair.

The air exploded where they collided. Atem twisted, using the wind pressure to propel himself upward and into clear air space.

Except it wasn't clear.

Vines, even larger than the ones from before were climbing all around him. He was surrounded. They were trying to trap him.

 _Not if I can help it._

Atem beat his wings, pushing upward, desperate to break through before they could enclose him within. They wriggled and squirmed, Atem racing against their thick stalks. He was losing. The black sky was disappearing.

Atem swore, pushing with one last effort, but it was useless. The vines were faster. They came together, twisting together to close off his escape.

The Yami skidded mid-air to a stop, hand out to spray more explosives at the vine walls. But the _Ka_ was one step ahead. The Vines were covered in those buds. Petals started shedding and in less than half a second, Atem was not only surrounded by vines, but a swirling tornado of petals.

Desperate, Atem blasted at the petals. Fire, glass and shadows tore into the wall of petals. Each shot blasted a small portion of petals away only to be replaced instantly by others. He kept shooting, frustration making it hard to think. Why did they keep resisting? They should all just Die. Crumble under his will. Under his power.

But under his anger, weakness was crawling in. Beads of sweat slid down his nose and neck. The pressure from holding back the corruption was making him tremble, his muscles already weak. He had to escape.

Fire condensed in his palm. He poured all of his might into the attack, hoping it would burst him free. With a yell, he thrust it forward. A stream of fire blasted forward, expanding and roaring as it demolished everything in its path. Atem cut off the magic, shoot toward its disintegrating path to escape through the gap he had created.

He wasn't fast enough.

Petals closed the gap instantly. They crashed into him. Atem yelled, arms over his face as he back-peddled, wings disintegrating. He could smell the rotting stench of flesh mixed with the sickly-sweet scent of the flowers. It burned and made him cough.

He flung out his magic desperately, shell and soul fluctuating from the corruption and pain. It was so hard to think. So hard to control when every breath burned and stung. He couldn't fight it. He was weakening under the hail of darkness and pain. His vision blurring.

Deep inside Atem, something stirred. A dark and powerful something. A whisper for him to let go and destroy. Compared to the pain and weakness he currently experienced, that power sounded so much better. Anger so much easier.

He began to reach for it.

Something was coming.

A familiar light was shooting toward Atem. It condensed, rays of light peeking through the cracks of the petals.

Power exploded.

Atem squinted, the vines before him disintegrating. The tornado of flowers vanished as light enveloped them. A small familiar form shot through the hole, surrounded by flames and magic. Yugi's face was stony as he grabbed Atem by the middle. With another powerful blast of magic, they passed through the other side. In less than a second they were gone, far past the battle and away from Duke. Yugi's grip on Atem was strong, jaw tight and eyes forward.

Atem opened his mouth to scream at his partner to go back. Go back and allow Atem to rip the miserable traitor's head from his shoulders.

Except Yugi was no longer conscious. The Hikari's eyes rolled back in his head and the two of them began to fall.

In one clarifying sweep, Atem's anger vanished. Fear flooded his system, making his skin break out into a cold sweat.

Yugi needed him.

Atem twisted, grabbing his partner by the middle. A winged horse flew from within his chest, forming beneath them. They stopped falling, the _Ka_ holding their weight as it flew in the direction of the palace. Away from the murderous _Ka_ and Valley of the Damned.

Atem glanced behind them, noting that Duke and Rose Lover hadn't followed. The pillar of vines was barely visible from this distance. He pushed them to the back of his mind, focusing on his partner. On their bond. On the need to stay sane. To not allow anger to direct his _Ka_ back toward Duke.

It wasn't hard. Not when he now held Yugi and could physically _feel_ how weak his partner was.

 _Oh Yugi._

The lad's body was covered in small burns. His veins had darkened, like spiderwebs of poison corrupting his body. Each breath came in labored gasps.

Guilt rose within Atem. He should have run. He should have fled the second he freed Yugi from his prison. But he hadn't. He'd stayed, drunk with the desire to kill whoever had done this. He should have thought of his partner first instead of satisfying his own damned pride. The Valley of the Damned had offset his emotions. Atem had allowed rage to take control and Yugi had paid the price.

Atem held Yugi close as they flew through the night. His own wounds closed through the power of magic, the pain disappearing. He poured the same healing magic into his partner, helping to ease the lad's pain.

Much of his attention was fixed on his own soul, watching, waiting as they flew farther from the condensed corruption. His shell slowly healed, closing the cracks that had formed from the strain. The surface was seamless, not a single mark marring what he'd experienced.

The same couldn't be said of Yugi.

Unconscious and weak, Atem could see what Yugi had been hiding for so long. See how fractured the Hikari's soul was.

Memories drifted through Atem's mind. Yugi's flippant attitude. Silent Magician's deep concern over the Hikari's wellbeing. Isis's prediction that Yugi will need to make a decision and that Atem would play a role in all of this.

Then his mind drifted to the more recent revelations.

 _"Silent Magician?"_ he called.

 _"Yes?"_ answered the _Ka_.

 _"Tell me the truth. I am not Yugi's first Yami, am I?"_

He felt the hesitance. Then an aching sadness from the _Ka_.

 _"No,"_ she said, her voice a weak brush of wind.

 _"And Yugi… is it true he killed her?"_

 _"Yes."_

He didn't ask any more questions. She didn't offer any explanations. They and the other _Ka_ stayed silent, the calm eerie after the tumultuous emotions that had controlled his heart. No more. His mind was clear now they were past the border of the Valley. He could think straight. Regain control of himself.

Hundreds of theories flooded his brain. Reasons Yugi may have been forced to kill his partner. The one that rose to the top was the possibility of corruption. That his Yami had failed to hold back the darkness and Yugi had been forced to put her down.

It would explain why he was so adamant Atem didn't take more than he could handle. That Atem constantly fortify himself against corruption and anger. It would also explain why Yugi was hesitant to trust him. Even after bonding and knowing that Atem wished for nothing but the best for both Yugi and his people, he was guarded. Protected himself against a possibility he'd experienced once before. The loss of a partner.

 _Would he do the same to me?_ thought Atem. _If I fell to the darkness?_

Or was it something else? Had Yugi killed her for a different reason? Because of political or personal reasons? Atem had no idea. He only knew what Yugi had shown him. Of what he had allowed Atem to see.

Yugi's head hung, completely limp in Atem's arms. Helpless. Driven to this point by pain and who knew what else. Seeing him like this, Atem could not believe Yugi's unknown reason had been selfish or nefarious. Not when he drove himself to this point to save them.

Atem's jaw tightened. That burning desire was back, fanned by guilt and anger for what had just happened. It was the drive to help Yugi. To remove anything that caused him pain. Atem had failed him this time, but never again. Atem wouldn't let his ego or anger stop him from thinking of his Hikari first.

Atem stretched forth his hand, reigns appearing as his grip close on air. They turned into a bridle that encompassed the horse's head as he urged the _Ka_ to fly faster.

Atem wanted answers. He _needed_ answers from his Hikari. But right now, he had a duty. A responsibility to the realities and the _Ka_ to take care of his partner. That meant pushing forward no matter his still swirling doubts.

* * *

Duke watched the forms of Yugi and Atem disappear through the air. He felt a mild annoyance at their escape, but nothing more. His plans were that much farther ahead because he'd been able to trap the Hikari, even if it was only for a small amount of time.

The _Ka_ of his ancestor stepped beside him, her vines disappearing into the ground. Her poisoned lips were pointed downward in displeasure.

"Don't worry Rose Lover," said Duke, waving for her to follow him. "We'll have another chance. You'll have your revenge for your master."

As would Duke. After centuries, their family would finally be satisfied by the blood of the Hikari.

Rose lover disappeared into a ball of dark light to his chest. Duke passed through the archway into the adjoining room. Every inch was covered with stone slabs, thousands of _Ka_ trapped within the slabs. He could hear them faintly, calling from their prisons to be set free.

It was their lucky day.

Duke activated the spell he'd lain months ago.

Shadows circled from the ground. They surrounded each stone, contracting until the slabs broke and fractured. The first _Ka_ began to seep from its prison. It condensed into a corrupted humanoid lizard, angry and powerful.

Duke quickly left. He had no true control over those _Ka_. They'd kill him if given the chance. He headed to another room with a magic circle on the wall. A human sat beside the inscription. They were unconscious from the corruption and magic flooding the place. Normal humans were lucky to live a day in these conditions. Not that it mattered.

With a dagger from his hilt, Duke stabbed the unconscious man in the heart. He didn't even let out a cry of pain. Blood dripped to the ground, seeping into the magic circle. It hummed with life as Duke stepped into the portal.

Once on the other side, Duke smirked. Yes, it looked like things were going perfectly. Bakura was right where he had left him, staring at the cursed obelisk with narrowed eyes. They slid to Duke as he came to stand beside him.

"It's done then?" said Bakura. "With the _Ka_?"

"Yes," said Duke. "Once we activate these pillars, every _Ka_ within a hundred leagues will be drawn to the city." Most importantly, those in the Valley of the Damned. They'd been marinating there for months, growing fat with power from corruption.

"And how is that going to help kill the Hikari?" said Bakura, sounding bored. "I admit, I'm confused about how your elaborate plans are meant to line up."

"Because I'm not relying on just one plan to kill him," said Duke. "The Hikari is a hypocrite. He'll try to save the city. Stop all those _Ka_. He'll also try to stop Zorc from returning. Even a demi-god can't accomplish all that alone." Yes, Duke had many plans to make sure Yugi died. There was only so much power that man could produce.

Except the Hikari wasn't alone anymore.

Duke's hand shot out. A black vine stopped just shy of impaling Bakura's neck. A single thorn pressed again the betrayer's pale skin. Bakura didn't move, eyes steady.

"Tell me," said Duke. "Why you didn't tell me the pharaoh was Yugi's Yami?"

Surprised flashed in Bakura's eyes. It looked genuine, especially since this man's pride would prevent him from faking such an act. He hadn't known.

"He became that monster's Yami?" said Bakura, completely unfazed despite the thorn at his throat. "He must have a death wish."

Duke paused, then relinquished the vine. "It would seem so," he said. "Pity. If he hadn't come, Yugi would have been driven to insanity. It would have facilitated Zorc's return. Your information failed me tonight."

Bakura snorted. "I got you the Hikari, that's better than what you've been able to accomplish. It's not my fault that you couldn't keep hold of him."

"Yugi has always been a slippery one. No more. He can't run from what's coming tonight."

Duke strode forward, placing a hand on the obelisk. It hummed, lighting in a delicious dark glow of power. Hieroglyphs shimmering as magic poured into it cracks. The _Ka_ in the Valley of the Damned would hear the call of this structure and come for the city.

It was finally time for all his effort to bear fruit. In the next twenty-four hours, Yugi would be dead, and chaos would fall upon all the realms. There would be no afterlife for Yugi to rest blissfully. Even in death, Duke planned to make the Hikari suffer for his sins.

* * *

 **I'm thinking a timeline of past events might help everyone out. Here is a brief outline of what we know in chronological order:**

 **The fight between the gods, the splitting of the realities and the birth of the Yami all occurred around 1000 years ago. (Ch 21) Almost immediately after, the role of the Hikari was created to help the Yami through the corruption caused by Zorc's imprisonment. (Ch 30)**

 **The role of Hikari and Yami were passed down every 50 years. (ch 30)**

 **At unknown event occurred where the Yami and Hikari were accused of trying to kill the pharaoh and the pair was branded as betrayers to the crown. (Ch 30, 23.) The Yami was killed at some point and the Hikari, alone and carrying both powers, eventually found and transferred them to Yugi. He was able to carry the weight because of his natural affinity with both powers.**

 **Yugi is over 400 years old. (442 to be precise, but I haven't put that in the story.) (Ch 21)**

 **Cecelia was Yugi's Yami for an undetermined amount of time before she was killed around 300 years ago. (Ch 42)**

 **Yugi was tricked to make the Millennium items for Yami's grandfather, which is when he went on a purge of the palace 50 years ago and changed the history of the Hikari and Yami to that of uncontrollable monsters. (Ch 31)**

 **And recently, our wonderful but broken Hikari has found the perfect Yami to share his burden.**

 **And I think those are the big points I've gotten to. There are other things that have occurred, obviously, but I haven't revealed them yet. Hope this helps!**


	44. Their Light Through Everything

**Hello everyone, I am back from my honeymoon/wedding. Thank you all for the well wishes and such. It was awesome, but I'm really glad to be back and writing again!**

 **First, a big thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter. Guest, IIII, Suezanne, OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, Guest 2, angiembabe, Anukis-san, Thousandsmiles, Guest 3, and Nemesis dan Impyrean. Whether you're a new reader, long time fan or anything else, I thoroughly enjoy seeing your comments and it keeps me motivated to write! Especially the questions/theories. Those make me smile quite a lot. XD**

 **And** **Nemesis dan Impyrean, I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who is getting lost in the finer details, which is why I posted that timeline. (I constantly forget things I wanted to do which is why I have to reread my own stuff as well.)  
**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

"This is the place?" said Seto.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ said Joey, the spirit hovering in the middle of the pathway. It led to the supposed hideout where Yugi had fought with Aknadin. Joey faced the rundown building with apprehension. _"Be careful though man. I don't know if the same spell dat got Yugi is still in dere."_

"I'll take your warning into consideration," said Seto dryly. He turned back to the men with him – a half dozen guards for extra manpower – and motioned with two fingers. The men fell into place, approaching the quiet building in tight ranks. Seto moved behind them, his gait cautious as they approached. The spirit said it was empty, but the priest wasn't willing to take any chances. There were plenty of spells that could fool the human eye. Why not spirits as well?

It didn't help that two men lay unconscious outside the building as well. The vanguard checked their condition, two others standing guard just in case.

"Knocked out, sir," said the soldier. "So is this one. There doesn't appear to be any external injury."

"Leave them," said Seto. The men were scum, but even Seto didn't believe in killing helpless scum. If he had time, they'd come back to take them prisoner. "Press on commander."

The man nodded, motioning for his men to follow. They did, their armor clinking in the eerily quiet rooms. With each step inside, Seto's apprehension grew. More men were found, unconscious and showing no external signs of injury. He held the millennium rod in his left hand, the right holding his sword. Was this all part of the trap? Joey said the Hikari had done this, but Seto couldn't trust it. The air felt so strange.

 _"_ _Over here!"_ motioned the spirit down the hall. _"Dis is the room they found dat man in."_

Seto and his men followed.

What they found wasn't pretty. Seto's stomach turned at the mangled remains of what he saw bound to the chair in the center of the room. There was just enough detail left for Seto to identify who the corpse belonged to. Arthur.

Seto's eyes narrowed, taking in other details of the room. There was some broken stone and partially congealed blood brushed across the stone like paint. One single line originated from those marks, thinning to a point. More blood sat there in the rough outline of a handprint.

Seto heard retching behind him. One of the men had vomited at the sight and smell. The sound lit something in Seto. It was anger at the soldier for being weak and anger at himself for wishing he could do the same. This was the sort of monster they had to fight? Men who could do this to another human being? There was torture, and then there was just monstrous cruelty. Only the vilest of monsters deserved the sort of fate Arthur had endured.

"Joey," said Seto. "What happened here?"

When the spirit didn't answer, he glanced at the spirit. Joey was looking at him, grief evident but also something else.

"Spirit," said Seto. His clipped tone jerked Joey from his thoughts.

 _"_ _Sorry,"_ said Joey. _" I was just surprised yah used my name… but I guess considering_ -" he shook his head. _"Sorry, again. Yeah. I need to focus."_ He shook his head again, this time harder. It looked like he was still feeling the effects of the rift. _"I already told yah, Yugi came in here, fought with dat eye guy and knocked them both out. Then he killed this guy right here and the spell suddenly popped up taking him away. It was da weirdest thing."_

"And what happened afterward?" said Seto.

 _"_ _Not much,"_ said Joey. _"I stayed around until the eye guy woke up. He grabbed the golden eye from the ground, woke my sister and then… They killed one of the unconscious guards. Another weird portal opened and they disappeared."_

So, Aknadin had retrieved his millennium eye. That wasn't good.

"Was there anything else?" said Seto. "Did they say anything important?"

Joey shrugged. _"Something about other pillars, monster arriving and such. I couldn't really understand much of it before they left."_

"And where is this portal you said they left through?"

Joey pointed.

Seto followed the spirit's finger, rounding the side of a pillar. Against the wall was a large circle of hieroglyphs. It radiated dark magic, the shadows within his rod curling in delight. They only did that around death. A corpse lay beside the magic. That must have been how they operated the portal.

Seto approached the stone, eyeing the spell. It didn't look like any sort of sequence he was familiar with. It included several symbols he'd never seen before, and though he wasn't as proficient as Mahad, his knowledge of magic was not lacking. He lifted a finger, tentatively pressing on the dark lettering.

The wall began to glow.

Seto removed his hand, taking several steps back. The men around him fell into position, murmuring in fear as the rock rippled then dissolved into swirling darkness. His heart pounded in anticipation for what was happening. Had he accidentally activated something?

A point in the center pressed outward. Then another point. The surface of the blackness melted away as someone appeared through the portal. Seto's veins turned to steel when he saw who it was.

"Bakura," said Seto. "I should have figured. It was only a matter of time before you betrayed us."

The ex-council member rolled his head, stretching his neck as he grinned at the priest. His usual robes had been replaced with black ones, the eye of the Rare Hunters clearly visible on the front. The glint of madness he usually kept so well hidden was present in full glory, greed and hunger evident.

"High Priest Seto," said Bakura, his voice mocking. "About time you got here. I was starting to think you'd never show up."

"Then it _was_ a trap," said Seto. The spirit appeared surprised at Bakura's arrival. Joey wasn't aware of it. That at least was good. "But in this case, I'm happy. I'll finally be able to deliver justice for you nearly killing the pharaoh."

" _Attempting_ , to kill the pharaoh," amended Bakura. "And if you remember, I wasn't in my right mind. Freed from all charges after full punishment and banishment."

"Yet here you are, on Egyptian soil and wearing the cloaks of our enemies. I think it's pretty obvious what punishment you now deserve."

Seto swept his hand out. The rod glowed as he called forth his _Ka_. The men scrambled out of the way as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, free of corruption. Her coat shone despite the lack of light, emanating its own ghostly glow. She filled most of the chamber, her wings unable to completely unfurl in the cramped space.

Bakura's grin grew wider as he held up two hands in silent surrender.

"I see you are still as hasty as ever, Priest," said Bakura. "And while I'm happy to see you managed to purify your Ka, put it away before someone gets hurt. I am not here to fight you."

"As if I'll believe that," said Seto. "You've played us for too long, traitor. The darkness has taken your soul and turned you into a monster. As a member of the council, it is my duty to—"

Someone screamed.

Seto's head snapped to the side, fear flashing through him at what he saw.

A rift, small and twisted had appeared in the air beside them. From inside, a long bulbous tongue protruded and had wrapped itself around one of the men. The soldier was scrambling to grab his fallen sword, crying out as the tongue slowly dragged him toward the split.

Seto ran forward, but something else caught his eye.

Bakura was pressing forward as well.

Seto changed direction, shooting a hail of magic toward Bakura. The thief nimbly dodged the shadow attack, skidding to a halt. There was no time to rest. More ripples shimmered in the air, portions of _Ka_ distorting into existence. Some vanished in a second while others stepped from seemingly nowhere, joining the fray.

Blue-eyes called a battle cry, tearing its claws into the closest _Ka_. The men were now scrambling to hold back the sudden barrage of distorted _Ka_ , trying to free their friend and save their own lives. The air shimmered with blood and distorted magic.

 _What is going on?_ Thought Seto, dodging an attack. _Where were these monsters coming from? Was this part of Bakura's plan? Were they all emerging from the shadow realm? How was that possible?_

He summoned a whip made of shadow. It thrashed out, cutting the tongue that held his soldier. The man fell, extricating himself from the still squirming tongue. Whatever was going on, Seto didn't have time to figure it out. He needed to eradicate this scum.

A large bug _Ka_ attack Seto. He dodged the pincers, swinging his sword. It cut through the exoskeleton, green blood splattering the floor. The smell stung his nose, making him cough.

With one arm covering his mouth and nose, Seto held the rod before him. The ground shook below the insect, stone raising to swallow the monster. It cried in annoyance as it slowly turned to stone.

 _"_ _Watch out!"_

The call was from Joey.

Seto turned.

A large humanoid was hurtling toward Seto. The priest didn't move, unflinching as the monster grew closer.

A large clawed foot smashed the humanoid underfoot, shattering bone and stone. Blue-Eyes had intercepted the attack.

Seto's spell finished, sealing the bug _Ka_ inside stone. He swept his attention to the rest of the room where the battle continued. His men were destroying the creatures, but more _Ka_ were appearing. Those _Ka_ that fell to the sword would continue to squirm and attack instead of dissipating. Who had heard of untethered _Ka_ doing that? They usually disappeared until they gained enough energy to reform.

Either way, it was obvious they were overrun.

"Retreat!" called Seto. "Fall back to the entrance!"

The men listened, slowly pulling out of the room as they cut through the _Ka_. White lightening sprayed from Blue-Eyes, paving the way for their escape.

"Wait a moment Priest."

Bakura stepped in front of Seto. He had a sword out, the blade stained with blood.

"I won't let you leave until you help me," said Bakura.

"With what?" spat Seto

A _Ka_ suddenly shot toward Bakura. It was small and easily brushed aside by the traitor whose sword sliced through the monster. It writhed on the floor, Bakura's face twisted with disgust as he looked on at the twisted fragments of a corpse.

"I need your help delivering a message to the pharaoh," said Bakura.

"And why should I do that?" said Seto. The only thing he should deliver to Atem was Bakura's head on a pike.

Brown eyes flickered back to Seto, sharp and determined. "He'll want to hear what I have to say," said Bakura. "So, would you care to listen to me for a moment priest? Or do we need to fight this one out?"

* * *

Silent as the night, Atem slipped past the draped balcony window and into his room. He heard voices from outside, loud and panicked. Someone must have seen him fly into the pharaoh's bedroom. He'd have company soon.

Atem strode to the bed, carefully laying Yugi upon the sheets. The Hikari didn't stir, head lolling to the side as he took deep steady breaths of sleep. His veins had lost their dark sickly tinge, but the color had yet to return to his face.

A light departed from Atem's chest, flashing before forming into a tall blue humanoid with long blonde hair. She knelt beside the sleeping Yugi, hands clasped together in prayer as her natural affinity with light bathed the Hikari.

"Stay with him, Mystical Elf," said Atem. "I need to see to my kingdom."

The palace was in complete chaos. He could tell even from the brief glance soaring above the structure. Soldiers were everywhere, small fires were still being put out. He could sense that death had occurred here.

The palace wasn't the only place in complete disarray. The city was split as well, cracks and slits between the realities everywhere. He could sense demonized _Ka_ creeping around, causing death. A darkness was befalling the city, and Atem was completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of destruction and darkness flooding the world. He had no idea where to even begin with this mess.

He stayed another moment beside Yugi, hesitant to leave.

"Please wake up soon, Partner," said Atem. "I need you."

 _"_ _Do not worry, Master,"_ said Mystical Elf. _"I will watch over him for you."_

Atem gave her a grateful nod, then turned on his heel to venture out into the chaos.

* * *

Mahad sank into a chair, letting his head hang. He was exhausted. He'd been up the whole night dealing with the aftermath of the attack. With the pharaoh missing and Seto off on his own mission, it had fallen to Mahad to deal with the clean-up. Shimon had only woken up an hour ago after exhausting himself, Isis was busy healing the injured and looking after her shell-shocked brother, and Shada was too hurt to leave his bed. Karim was the only other person capable of helping command this mess and he was assigned to direct the soldiers.

The councilor removed the cloth from his head, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. If it was just this mess, he may have been able to deal with it, but the stress of not knowing where the pharaoh was was starting to get to him. Atem had been gone almost twelve hours.

Then there was that rift. The dark swirl of magic that made Mahad sick just thinking about it.

He heard someone sit beside him.

"Wow master, you must be super stressed if you took off your wrap. I've only ever seen you do that one other time."

Mahad sat up. It was Mana, her smile muted under the soot and exhaustion that covered her face. Her elbows were propped on her knees, chin resting within her palms as she looked at him.

"Nope, I take it back," she said. "Two other times. I remember you did it when I fell into the river."

"It's been a long night Mana," said Mahad. "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

She shrugged. "About two hours. I couldn't sleep any more than that. I kept being woken up by this weird feeling that sent goosebumps up my arms. Ugh, do you think it's the doing of that rift?"

"It's likely," said Mahad. He took a long breath, preparing himself for a fight. "Mana, you know this is why I didn't want you to come to Cairo."

"I know, but I don't regret coming here."

"I don't think you're ready for this."

Mana rolled her eyes. She swung her legs around, tucking them under her as she sat up. "This is not the first battle I've taken part in Master. Death is not new to me, and neither are corrupted _Ka_."

"But on this level of chaos…"

"I don't think anyone could ever be prepared for this." She lifted her chin, stubbornness personified in her gaze. "Do you think the other guards or people in the city were given a choice to stay away or become a part of this fight? No, they were not, so why should I be kept away and hidden when I can do some good? You keep treating me like a child Master, and I'm tired of it. I am staying, even if it means you dismiss me as your pupil. This is my kingdom as well Master, and I swore to At- the pharaoh that I'd help him protect it."

A smile tugged on Mahad's lips. "When did you go and grow up when I wasn't looking?"

Mana blinked at him, then relaxed, energy returning to her eyes. "Stupid Master, I grew up a long time ago, don't you listen to me?"

"Apparently not enough."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, pride in his heart. "Once this is all over, I will formally present you the title of magician. You will no longer be my pupil."

Mana gaped. "What? Are you serious? You think I could be- but I still have so much to learn. I'm nowhere near your level."

"But you are strong." He smiled, moving the hand from her shoulder to ruffle her hair. "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to see it, but treating you as anything less would be an insult. You've proven time and again your strength both with magic and your dedication to the pharaoh. It's time that dedication is rewarded."

It's what he had been missing all this time. Not recognizing that Mana had grown. He'd been fooled by her baby face and light nature, not seeing the depths of her growth beneath the cute exterior. If he was honest with himself, he was also reluctant to let her go, seeing her not only as his pupil, but as a little sister. He didn't wish to see her in harm's way. It was as she had been insisting for a while. He was treating her like a kid, and it was well past time for that to stop.

Mana pushed his hand away, giving a loud sniff. "Stupid Master. When I said you could dismiss me as your pupil, I didn't mean this."

"I know."

They sat for a few moments as Mana scrubbed at her eyes, a small smile on her lips. It was a delight to see it there. He was proud of the woman she had become.

He cleared his throat, unsure how to broach the next subject that came to his mind. As Mana was well into her adult years, there were other stages in her life she was meant to take.

"So…" he said.

Mana caught onto his tone, peering at him curiously.

"I um, am not sure how to broach this subject," Mahad. "But since I'm no longer your master and just your friend I don't find it inappropriate to ask."

"You'll always be my master," Mana scoffed. Then she giggled. "Oh, what has gotten you so embarrassed? You can ask me, I won't laugh."

"I noticed you almost slipped and called the pharaoh by his name again."

"What about it?"

"I was curious if you only see him as your pharaoh, or if you see him as something else."

Red erupted on Mana's face. She tugged at her bangs, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"Ugh, I can't believe you just asked about that," she grumbled. "I'm not telling you and I have no obligation to."

"Of course," said Mahad. "I'm sure the pharaoh would not be disappointed or upset to hear your feelings."

She smacked him on the arm. It kind of hurt. "Don't just go assuming things on your own. I haven't said anything. And it's not like you're the love expert. I don't see you having any romantic life."

Mahad rubbed his arm, reflecting on Mana's words. No, he'd had no time to invest in his love life. Not that he'd ever found someone that peaked his interest. He would have to wed eventually to continue his line, but that was something for another time.

"Your feelings are nothing to be ashamed of," said Mahad. "The council has been pushing for the pharaoh to choose a consort for the past year. I know of many who would be delighted to see you fulfill that role."

"And a few that wouldn't be," said Mana, blowing her bangs from her face. "I'm not embarrassed, I'm just… I was waiting for the right time. Until I felt I was ready." She shook her head. "Thank you, Master. You're right. After this, I will talk to Ate- the pharaoh. I'll hear his answer then."

They exchanged a smile, and for those few minutes, the bleakness of the situation was gone. There was a promise of hope for them. Of changes for the better. Whatever may come of this battle, they had the future to look forward to.

The moment was broken as a soldier came clambering up to them.

"Sir! We have news."

"What is it?" said Mahad.

"It's the pharaoh. They've found him."

Finally! Where had he been?

Mahad stood up, energy rushing through him. Mana rose as well.

"Is he alright?" she said.

"I don't know," said the guard.

"Bring us to him."

He followed the guard, Mana hurrying beside him. He prayed to the gods that the pharaoh was alright. The bright future they had glimpsed was possible only with Atem there. It wasn't just Egypt that needed their pharaoh, but Mahad as well, for Atem was their light and leader through everything.


	45. Wormwood

**Thanks so much for those that took time to review! angiembabe, Suezanne, Bravemaridin, Atarya QueenofEgypt, TheKingInBoots, Cleo2467, and Anukis-san! Always nice to see that people are still reading despite my slow updates. XD**

 **Keep up the awesome battle music!**

* * *

Mahad heard Atem before he saw him. The pharaoh's deep voice boomed powerful and sure down the hall. It sent relief through his system and for a moment he let himself relax.

Then he turned the corner and saw his pharaoh.

Atem was standing before Karim, talking with the man as well as two other soldiers. He looked a mess. Blood coated his face and body, crown gone, hair matted and tangled. His purple cloak was still present, but the ends had been torn and singed. He'd obviously been in a battle.

Wind rushed past Mahad, waking him just in time to see Mana nearly tackle the pharaoh. She hugged him around the middle, blabbering about how happy she was to see that he was alright.

"Mana, behave yourself," said Mahad. It was improper to touch the pharaoh without his permission. Not to mention the blood present. The pharaoh probably needed Isis to look after him.

The girl pouted, but listened, pulling away from Atem.

"Do not fret, Mahad," said Atem. "It is a huge relief to see you both are well."

Lined with dark kohl, Atem's crimson eyes were bright and powerful. They still held that strange mystery Mahad couldn't understand, but they were strong. He was alright.

Mahad finally relaxed.

"You… are well then?" said Mahad.

Atem studied him a moment, crimson flickering. Then he smiled.

"Yes," said Atem. "About as well as you are, I assume."

Which meant he had also had a hard time. None of them were perfectly well. Not with the chaos befalling their city. They wouldn't find true rest until this had been resolved and the perpetrators executed for what they did.

"My Pharaoh, where have you been?" said Mana. "We've been worried about you."

"I'll explain later," said Atem. "For now, Karim has filled me in on what happened during the ceremony as well as the rest of the council. Has High Priest Seto returned yet?"

"No, he has not," said Karim. "I was about to send a man to investigate his whereabouts. He should have sent a report by now at least."

"Perhaps he ran into trouble," said Atem. "Though the story explains a few things for me… "

He rubbed his chin, brown creased in concentration. It was a lot of information to take in. The last twelve hours had been eventful.

"Sire," said Mahad. "Have you heard about the rift?"

"Which one?" said Atem bitterly. "There are probably dozens around the city, and more are forming as we speak."

"How do you know that?" said Karim. "I've only gotten a report back about three others."

"It's a long story," said Atem. then he shook his head. "No. It's really not. And it's not one I think I can keep to myself any longer."

The king studied each of them, taking in their appearance, searching and judging them by some internal measuring stick. It was the same look he wore when judging the faces of those on trial. Seeking truth and knowing he held their fate in his hands.

"You two," said Atem, pointing to the other two soldiers present. "Collect the other members of the council and send them to the destroyed ceremonial room. Let them know I am waiting for them outside of it."

The men bowed and left to follow their pharaoh's orders.

"You three come with me," said Atem, turning and striding down the hall. "It's well past time I shared something with you all."

Mahad shared a glance with Karim, the man shrugging before following the pharaoh. Mana patted his shoulder, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I think," she said. "We're finally going to get some of those stupid answers I've been wondering about."

* * *

Pain hung in the air. It wasn't something that could be seen. It was felt. Heard from the groans of those that experienced it. Isis felt it as well, but she kept her pain silent.

She wrung out a cloth, wiping her brow in exhaustion. She still hadn't slept since the attack, tending to the needs of the injured. They cluttered the rooms, each bringing their own brand of pain. Most were physical, but occasionally a special case would enter. One whose pain could not be seen, only felt.

Isis passed the bowl to an attendant, gliding her way to the next room. She would not let pain bend her will. Not when they needed strength to keep going.

At one of the doorways, she paused, peering inside. Marik was there. His head was bent, aura still fluctuating. Here was one whose silent pain could be both seen and felt. One who made Isis's heart ache. He'd fallen into some sort of trance, mumbling the same sounds again and again. His voice was too soft for her to make any sense of it.

"Priestess!"

One of the palace guards was clambering toward her. She lifted her chin, eyes heavy with tiredness she didn't show.

"Silence, sir, is a necessity to those that require mending," she said. "The deafening ramble of your armor and voice are not welcome in my clinic."

The man winced, now treading toward her as if the floor was covered in delicate sea shells. Despite his careful treading, the man sounded like a crate of ceramic vases being tossed down a staircase.

"I was sent to tell you," he said. "That the Pharaoh wishes to see all his council members outside the ceremonial hall."

Isis glared. He was still too noisy.

"The Pharaoh is back?" said Isis. "You saw him with your own eyes?"

The man nodded.

 _About time._

Isis grabbed her sleeves, unrolling them back down her arms.

"Tell the Pharaoh I will be with him shortly," said Isis, grabbing a fist full of her hair. It would not due to look like the mess she felt in front of the pharaoh, even if the whole world was crumbling.

The guard saluted, sauntering back down the hall without caring for the noise. Inelegant brute.

"He's back?"

Isis froze.

Marik stood limply in the door frame. His eyes focused, trembling strangely as they looked to Isis.

"It would appear so," said Isis carefully. Was this a good or a bad sign? Marik hadn't been himself since the attack and she had no idea how to help him.

Marik swayed, then stumbled forward. Isis's hand shot out to steady him.

"Marik, sit down," she said.

Her brother smacked her hand away.

"… ll pay," growled Marik. "If he hadn't… appened."

"Marik?" said Isis, now truly alarmed.

Shadows shot from Marik's feet in a ring. They slithered like dozens of black snakes, circling around Marik's body.

"Marik! Stop!" cried Isis. She summoned her own magic, a rope of shadows falling into her hand. She flicked her wrist and it shot for Marik. Her brother's magic jumped up to the roof in a solid shield. Her magic hit the barrier, shattering it in a single stroke.

Marik was gone.

Isis felt the blood drain from her face.

"Marik…"

She ran after him, praying to her namesake Isis that Marik was not about to do something terrible.

* * *

The ceremonial room looked much as Atem had expected. Pillar destroyed, rubble everywhere, and that terrible gaping maw of darkness fixed right in the center of the room. He felt the darkness pulsing from there, calling out to all those that had a connection to come closer. To join with it and gain power.

Atem turned his back on the rift to the shadow realm, focusing on those that were with him. Mahad, Karim, Shimon, and Mana. Those that were able of his councilors to come to his aid after this fight. How many of them would last after this war? He chose not to think on it.

"You all did well," said Atem. "The battle here was fierce, but because of your efforts you were able to drive the enemy back. I apologize for not being present to assist, but I was—"

Atem spun around, eyes widening as they looked across the room past the rift. Then sorrow filled him.

"Marik… no."

"My pharaoh?" said Shimon. "Are you well?"

With effort, Atem shoved down his distress, instead turning to his councilors. His first priority was to keep them safe.

"Everyone, take one step back," said Atem.

They listened, confused but obedient to his commands.

Atem took a step back away from them, then summoned an ability from the _Ka_. Stone shot from the ground, extending from floor to ceiling. It blocked the room from entrance and view. He could hear the shocked cries of his friends from the other side. With no time to explain, Atem darted across the room, carefully circling the rift to keep his distance.

On the other side of the room, he paused at the entrance.

A moment later, Marik turned the corner. His steps were heavy, dragging as he stumbled toward Atem. Black mist drifted from his body as anger swirled about the room. When Marik's head raised, Atem saw the portal reflected in Marik's eyes.

His soul had split and madness had flooded in the fill the break. He had fallen. Their healings hadn't been enough.

Atem held out a steadying hand.

"Marik," said Atem, cautious. "You shouldn't be here. The rift will just make it worse."

Marik swayed, nearly falling several times.

Then he spoke, and the voice that issued out was not the voice Atem recognized.

"You," rasped Marik. The hair's on Atem's arms stood up. That voice was maniacal. Deep and raspy as if two voices were overlapped. Nothing sane resided in the voice that darkness had consumed.

Marik raised a finger, pointing it at Atem's chest.

"If you hadn't left," said that voice. "If you had been here. You could have saved him."

"Saved who, Marik?" said Atem. He needed to be careful. If he played this right, he could get Marik away from the rift. Lessen the pull of the darkness and help Marik regain his sanity.

"My brother," said Marik, the low rumble of his voice increasing slightly. The extra tremble of anger was palpable. "You abandoned us. My brother died because of you."

"Your brother was already gone," said Atem. "He's been gone for a while. My presence here would have done nothing to save him."

He took a cautious step forward.

"No!" cried Marik. He shook his head like a dog warding off flies, hair flying outward in a wild spray of spikes. "You could have saved him. It's your fault."

"Marik, I…"

Footsteps. Then Isis came around the corner behind Marik. For the first time Atem had seen her, her hair was not done up. It was splayed out behind her in a mess of dark curls. With what energy she must have run to pull her hair from its bun. Only two long cords of gold hung before each ear now.

"Brother," she called. "What are you doing?"

Marik swayed, tilting his head toward Isis. "I am avenging our brother," he said, mouth stretching into a thin smile. "Taking revenge on the one who deserves death."

Marik took a step forward. Shadows bled from his feet. Small puffs of smoke drifted and vanished, the constant stream issuing from where he stood.

"Marik! Stop!" called Atem. "Don't get any closer to the—"

"It's your fault!" called Marik.

Marik swept a hand to Atem. Magic shot toward Atem. He deftly brushed it aside as the attack was weak.

In that second where his vision had been blocked, Marik had gotten closer. It was a faint.

Rather than retreating, Atem pushed himself forward into Marik. His body hit a solid mass and Atem grunted as Marik resisted much more than it expected. He jumped away, having only succeeded in stopping Marik from getting any closer.

A spike of magic shot through the air toward Atem. He dodged the attack, cursing when he saw it change direction mid-air. The line of magic sprung back around to strike at him again as he dodged around. He saw from the corner of his eyes Isis sprinting toward Marik.

"Isis! No, get back!" yelled Atem. He sprinted forward to stop her. In his haste, he had left his side wide open. A flurry of magic erupted from the walls, thundering down on Atem. He barely summoned a shield in time, the edges breaking on contact. He grunted at the effort, still tired from his earlier fights. Shoot Marik was powerful. How was he this strong?

Scrambling to think of what to do, the attack suddenly stopped.

He lowered his shield to see what had happened.

Isis had her hand out, the remains of a spell trailing from her fingertips. Marik's face was pushed away from her, a thin trail of blood on his cheek.

The man slowly turned his eyes to Isis, licking the blood that trickled down his chin.

"My own sister," he said, "Even you choose to abandon me,"

"I choose not to abandon myself," said Isis. Her voice choked. Tears burned within the depths of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Her soul hummed with sorrow, but its cries brought her strength. If a woman ever personified strength, it was Isis. Though he could see Atem tremble from here, she didn't back down.

"You have finally lost it, brother," she said. "I'm sorry that I was not enough, but I can no longer help you."

Marik screamed, his voice making Atem wince.

"Isis, watch out!"

Darkness swept out from the ground. Isis summoned Spiria just in time, the winged _Ka_ taking most of the wave of damage. Atem swept the rest of the magic aside, grabbing Isis with one arm and summoning Black Luster Soldier. He thrust his councilor into the _Ka's_ hands.

"Get her out of here," he said.

"Pharaoh!" cried Isis. "What are you—I can't leave him."

"No, Isis." He stared her dead in the face, letting the pain he felt be visible to her. "You aren't a match for him. Not right now."

"But—"

"I'll do what I can to save him," promised Atem. "His soul is shattered, but there must be something I can do."

He was the Yami. He had dominion over the souls of men. Maybe he could get Marik away from the rift and heal his soul.

Isis refused, fighting to remove herself from Black Luster Soldier's arms. The _Ka_ tightened its grip, turning and sprinting down the hall. Her enraged cries slowly died. Atem turned his back from Isis just in time to stop another hail of dark magic.

He stepped from the cloud of debris, coughing as he circled Marik. His old friend was now closer to the rift, the magic visibly being drawn into him. This was not going to be easy. The longer Marik stood by the rift, the more dark energy he drew in. Atem was tired from his last fight, flying out here, resisting the pull of the dark magic and giving much of his energy to Yugi - but he did have one distinct advantage over Marik.

 _"My friends,"_ said Atem internally. _"I need you. Come to my aid as I command."_

He heard them. The other _Ka_ he housed. They promised they were ready to come as he called. Though the rift was present, it would not put them in danger to summon them here.

"I'll kill you," hissed Marik. His face was twisted inhumanly so. Veins bulged from his temples as the darkness spread, dimming the room in a coat of darkness. In his hands fell a black scythe, handle and blade created from darkness. He rushed forward in a wild cry of furry.

Atem pushed back, leading Marik farther from the rift. He summoned a spear with a red tassel tied at the end of the shaft. The blades danced as Marik struck again and again, pounding Atem in an endless stream of attacks. Just when Atem was about to gain the advantage, Marik pulled back.

The councilor swept his weapon in a downward motion, swinging it back up toward Atem. It gouged into the ground as dozens of dark copies sprung to life around it and pounded toward Atem.

Atem focused an ability at his feet. The stone beneath him thrust Atem upward and out of the way of the attack. The magic smashed into Atem's new footing and reduced it to rubble. Atem jumped from the falling rock, summoning a _Ka_. The monster appeared behind Marik, completely undetected.

The half-man half-ox grabbed Marik by the waist and threw him. Marik, taken off guard, flew through the air where he collided with the wall.

"Don't kill him!" cried out Atem, jumping down from the rock. He wanted to incapacitate Marik, not mortally wound him. Then Atem stopped, gaping at what he saw.

Marik rose, not a single scratch on his body. The darkness within him had grown worse. Tendrils of magic circled around him like snakes coaxed into submission by a charmer. The amount of power radiating from Marik was astonishing. How had this managed to happen?

The man took a step forward, darkness dripping from his body.

"You'll pay," said the man who only now resemble Marik. "You'll all pay. It's your fault what happened to my brother."

Atem felt his courage waver at the sight, his exhaustion getting to him. This was too much. Even with the help of the _Ka_ , he wasn't sure if he could save Marik.

 _"You're not alone, Atem."_

A light embraced him.

Atem gasped, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten. He knew who was coming to his aid.

At Atem's lapse of attention, Marik took the advantage. He charged ahead directly, a mass of darkness and magic. Atem dismissed his _Ka_ , bracing himself for the attack.

They collided, Demi-god with broken madman. The darkness enhanced them, fueled both their power and madness. While Atem fought the side effects, Marik did not, thus gaining more strength with each shred of sanity he lost.

Atem grunted at the effort to hold back Marik's attack. His face was close now, tear marks visible under the twisted pain on Marik's face. His true self was still in there.

"Please, get a hold of yourself," said Atem. "This madness is not you. Would your brother wish for you to lose yourself in grief from his death?"

Marik swore, his power increasing.

Power burst from the side. It flung Marik across the room, spinning in the air before managing to land on his feet. From the smoke a rod lowered, its owner smiling at Atem. Her form was enhanced, features mature and powerful as long robes billowed out around her.

 _"Sorry for the wait,"_ said Level 10 Silent Magician.

As Marik staggered to his feet, a hail of magic bombarded him. It came from the ceiling where a person stood on top of the intact statues. The young man sent Atem a salute.

"Yugi!" said Atem, relieved to see his partner.

 _"I see it's one of those days where you wake up and the world is ending_ ," said Yugi, a note of exasperation through their bond. _"And my Yami is in the center of the mess. Shame on you Atem. You should know better than this."_

 _"This one is not my fault,"_ said Atem, feeling almost giddy at his partner's return. _"He came straight for me when I was already near the rift. I've been trying to snap him out of it this whole time,"_

 _"I think this one is well past the point of 'snapping out of it'."_

The dust around Marik had cleared. Apart from a few scuffs and his singed robes, Marik looked unhurt, that shield of shadows protecting him. The power pulsed with a black light around him, his presence growing ever stronger.

 _"We need to get him away from the rift,"_ said Atem. _"If we can lessen the darkness and increase the influence of light, we may be able to pull the pieces of his soul close enough that he can hold them together until we can stabilize him."_

Yugi didn't respond immediately. That beat of silence spoke volumes to Atem.

 _"Not going to lie, but that's going to be very difficult," said Yugi. "Manipulating souls in that way is not our strongest suit, not including our stamina is dangerously low at the moment."_

 _"It will work,"_ insisted Atem.

He felt the skepticism increase, but their conversation was cut short. Marik was attacking again with that long ranged attack.

Atem blocked and ducked the blades of darkness. He saw Silent Magician on one side, shooting her own spheres of magic in a perfect imitation of the magic that assaulted her. On the other side he saw Celtic Guardian, his sword out and swinging as well. Yugi stayed at the top, bombarding the councilor with magic.

Atem managed to slip past the next stream of magic and squish his body through a small crack between rubble and the wall. It gave him an opening to Marik's unguarded side. The man was too busy deflecting the attacks of the other three.

Using another ability, Atem slid across the rubble like it was glass, rounding to the back of Marik in a second. He pulled back a fist. A large orange and red hand superimposed itself over his own, twice as big and much more powerful. He cried as he closed the distance, alerting Marik to his attack. The councilor just got his shield up in time.

Marik was flown back across the room, away from the rift. He flipped through the air, tendrils of shadows catching him as he fell. Good. The man was now almost at the entrance of the room. Just a few more feet and he'd be clear of the worst part of the rift's influence.

As Marik righted himself, another attack came down. It was another _Ka_ , long arms winding around Marik and yanking him to the entrance of the hall. The man twisted, bringing his scythe around and cutting off the arms of the monster. Atem felt the stab of pain on Yugi's end, alarmed how much that had cost him. His Hikari was still very weak.

Atem ran forward, Celtic and Silent Magician on his either side. They formed a half circle in front of Marik as he finished with the other _Ka_.

Marik jabbed his scythe one more time into the belly of the beast, watching as it gave one last cry and then disappeared. Once done with that, only his head moved, tilting at a strange angle to peer at them from over his shoulder.

"I see you got reinforcements," said Marik, his voice low. "Why were they not here earlier? Why couldn't you have sent them to help my brother?"

"I'm sorry, Marik," said Atem. "I'm sorry you had to go through what you did, but this will not bring him back. Killing us just because we weren't there to help is not the answer. You need to stop this anger."

Atem's words just made it worse.

"Can you stop breathing, Pharaoh?" said Marik, power bubbling. "Can you tell the winds to cease? I will not be satisfied until all that are responsible are dead!"

From the ground two feet before them, spears of magic shot toward Atem and the two _Ka_.

As Atem readied himself to raise a defense, but his heart chilled at the assessment of those attacks. It was powerful. Too powerful for Silent Magician and Celtic to defend against. Marik must have placed them earlier in anticipation for an opportunity like this. Well, he had it, and it would cause both Silent Magician and Celtic to be destroyed. Yugi's strength had responded badly to one _Ka_ disappearing. Would his Hikari have the strength to withstand two?

Atem made a split-second decision.

He forgot his own shield, concentrating on defending Celtic Guardian and Silent Magician. A black-clawed shield saved Silent Magician while a gold-rimmed metal shield helped Celtic Guardian. Nothing stood between Atem and the attack.

The magic sliced through Atem's gut, pain making him spasm in shock. He flew backward, skidding to a stop while blood poured from his side. Hands shaking, he pressed them to his wound, magic pouring into the wound to seal it.

 _"Master!"_ came the calls of his _Ka_. He heard Yugi in the mix, still conscious and safe. Good. It looked like his shields had saved the other two _Ka_.

He staggered, coughing up blood as he struggled to stay standing. The other three were fighting Marik now, managing to keep him back as Atem stumbled—

 _Thump_.

Atem fell to his knees, his vision blacking out. Everything disappeared as something else drew his soul and desires nearer. He saw an encapsulating ball of darkness, somehow a deeper shade of black then the nothingness that surrounded them. Within those depths he heard the murmuring song of the shadows. A delightful ballad of vantablack.

Then came a rumble. The shaking voice he recognized from the hours spent reforming several links of its cage.

 **"Why not use me, little king? I could destroy him for you."**

Slifer, The Sky Dragon was awake. The monster stretched the length of his bonds, making Atem cry at the effort to keep him chained. Where was all this dark power coming from? Slifer was more powerful then he'd ever been.

That's when Atem realized where he was. He was less than five feet from the rift.

Atem scrambled away from it, desperately pushing back the creeping chill that threatened to take him. He could feel the hands of the shadow realm tugging on him. Trying to pull him into their depths.

 **"Release me, Yami,"** said Slifer. **"Or I will tear your soul to pieces."**

" _No."_

Atem rolled to his back, the pain so overwhelming he could barely move. He hugged his stomach as he pushed against Slifer, strained to keep the chains from breaking. Gods it hurt so much!

Something grabbed Atem by the waist. He recognized the aura of the arms and didn't resist as it yanked him away from the rift.

Almost instantly the dark pressure lessened. Atem managed to stumble to his feet, still fighting against Slifer to keep him down. A small blue dragon pulled away from Atem, soaring back into the air to rejoin the fight.

 _"Thanks, Winged Dragon,"_ said Atem internally.

" _Slifer?"_ asked Yugi.

 _"Yeah."_

His side had stopped bleeding, but it still made him want to scream with each step he took. He clenched his teeth through the pain as he kept moving.

 _"Atem, we need to retreat,"_ said Yugi. _"He's too far gone and too powerful. We can't win this."_

 _"Yes, we can,"_ said Atem. _"We just need to—"_

A blast erupted on the ceiling. He saw Yugi falling, dancing between the rocks to avoid Marik's attack. The man was matching Yugi's retreat, his scythe cutting through rock as if it were water. The _Ka_ had all disappeared. It was just the Hikari and Yami fighting against Marik now.

Atem ran forward to intercept the next attack. He drew the sword from his side, infusing it with magic. The blade crashed into Marik's next attack, giving Yugi a moment to regain his footing.

The darkness around Marik had grown worse. His face was hardly visible through the veil of inky black.

Marik roared, swinging his scythe forward. Atem readied himself for the attack

Pain erupted through his whole body as their blades collided. His wound was on fire, bleeding afresh as blood trickled down his leg. He grunted, then almost staggered as Marik backed off. Yugi had attacked, twin daggers in hand.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Atem pressed forward as well. The two of them fought together. Shadows and sparks flew between them as they attacked and defended, Yugi darting around like an acrobat. Despite their combined attacks, it wasn't enough. Marik always had cover. Always had another sliver of darkness to block the attacks.

Then Atem saw it. A moment he could use.

Marik swing was just a tad too big. A little too enthusiastic. Atem took the attack and redirected it, making them both lose balance.

"Yugi!"

The Hikari darted forward between the break. His dagger sliced the length of Marik's arm. The man yelled in pain, dropping his weapon. It dissipated into smoke. He was defenseless. Or so Atem assumed.

Atem brought his sword down only to find it caught in the shadows around Marik.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Atem let of his sword. He pressed his hands forward, magic condensing in his palm before shooting outward. Just as he released his attack, Marik grabbed Atem's hands and with their palms pressed together.

Marik released an attack as well.

Pain erupted through Atem's arms. He yelled, feeling the magic and shadows crash about inside of him. Then it pushed outward, a gale sweeping around them in a whirlwind of magic. Their spells were feeding off each other in an unending loop. Darkness carved into the ground and structures around them.

Teeth clenched, Atem met Marik's wild eyes.

"Marik! Stop!" yelled Atem over the gale.

The man just cackled.

"This is it Pharaoh," he said. "You're dead. I'll kill us both if I have to!"

Blood spurted from Atem's arms as magic tore through them. He saw the same thing happening to Marik. This was going to kill them both.

Then Atem felt it. Another push on his soul. The growing maw of death that sought to destroy his captors.

 _No._

Atem grunted, pushing against the magic. Pushing again Slifer. Pushing against the very desire to cave and pull power from the darkness around him. His jaw hurt from clenching it so hard as his eyes bore into Marik's. His vision was starting to darken.

Then it stopped. The pressure and magic from Marik just disappeared.

The man's eyes widened, darkness and anger disappearing as his face cleared into surprise. The winds lessened as everything fell and became still. Then Marik slumped to the ground.

Atem fell to his knees. He couldn't concentrate on anything but his own breathing as he tried hard not to faint. Gods, holy Ra! Everything felt like it was on fire. Sweat dripping into his cuts, the sting helping him stay awake. Magic slowly knit together the internal wounds, making his body spasm with shock.

Slowly, he allowed his other senses to return. He lifted his head.

Marik was face down on the ground, dead. His soul was still present, torn in two and blackened. Atem watched numbly as it struggled to shift into the afterlife, their realm so unstable near the rift it couldn't depart.

A hand reached out to the torn soul.

In a shimmering light, the soul wavered, then bled black. The darkness dissipated as the hand drew out the darkness like poison from a wound. Freed from its bonds, Marik's soul disappeared into the afterlife.

Yugi lowered his hand, grimacing at Atem.

"We're lucky," said Yugi. "Because the darkness did not originate from Marik and we were here right after his death, I was able to remove it. He should have a fair judgment before the Gods."

"Lucky?" spat Atem. So many emotions battered within him. His soul felt raw, angry, and irritated. He let these emotions flow through their bond, letting Yugi know just how upset he was. "How can death be considered lucky? How can you expect me to be glad that you killed my friend?"

Yugi's expression softened, as did his voice. "I'd rather him than you."

Yugi was dirty, ragged, bleeding, and completely wilted. No light emanated him like it usually did. He looked like a normal boy.

Sounds came from the end of the room.

Yugi jerked his head toward the noise. He jumped away a second later and disappeared into the rafters.

Atem didn't bother giving chase. He just sat back, feeling numb as the world swam around him. He was dimly aware of his councilors entering and calling to him. Someone pulled him to his feet. He felt the rift's influence growing fainter and fainter. Within Atem, the dragon _Ka_ of a god gave one last experimental push against his chains before settling down to rest.


	46. The Hikari's Regret

**Thank you all for your patience!**

 **And thank you for the reviews!** **Atarya QueenofEgypt,** **Guest,** **TheKingInBoots,** **Suezanne,** **angiembabe, and Guest. Always super happy to see your words and reviews.  
**

 **This was a really hard chapter to write for several reasons. I kept rewriting it until I was sufficiently satisfied. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it and haven't forgotten everything that happened by the time I posted.  
**

 **Thanks again!**

* * *

Atem was alone when he awoke, which was strange. Not even the soft chattering of his _Ka_ were present. Soft light from the morning sun spilled through the bedroom window as if everything were normal.

Except it wasn't.

He finally realized why it was so silent. His mental walls were up, even the ones connected to his _Ka_. He must have put them up before blacking out or whatever it was he had done. He certainly hadn't lost consciousness. Just awareness of the outside world as he pulled in on himself to recover.

Atem kicked the covers aside, noting he was bare from the waist up save the bandages around his chest. He yanked these off, fingers running over where he'd been hit by Marik's spell. The skin was smooth and unblemished. Magic truly was amazing. What should have instantly killed a normal man could be completely erased using magic.

The memories of that battle flashed in his mind.

And suddenly Atem couldn't stand the stillness.

He jumped to his feet, rushing for the balcony. He considered the ground and noted the soldiers standing guard at the bottom. At least they'd learned to watch this area.

Not wanting to be caught quite yet, he opted for a different choice.

Atem grabbed the side of the palace and pushed himself upward. It took very little magic to climb. His body had been strong before becoming the Yami and the transition had enhanced his normal strength above what could be accomplished by normal men. He scaled the brick walls easily.

He reached the flat top, walking to the edge. Up here he had a perfect view of the city. The Nile River stretched through the houses that dotted the landscape. The morning sun was just cresting the horizon, highlighting splashes of green, red and gold that hinted at the city's beautification. In the distance he could see other monasteries and temples, each a great structure built for their gods and pharaohs. He would have described the scene as majestic, except it was polluted to his eyes.

Atem sat cross-legged, slowly opening himself. He started with the outside world and his senses finally registered what his eyes could see. The dark haze and cracks between the realities churned within in. Scattered remnants of corrupted _Ka_ lurked below, the city a flutter with small battles and fear. Cairo bubbled with so much energy he couldn't pin point the cause.

Then there was that large impending force. He could feel it now with his rested mind. Many _Ka_ were making their way toward the city. They'd be here by evening.

A presence brushed against his shell. It was a request for Atem to let his walls down.

Atem obliged, lowering it to his other _Ka_ as well. Instantly he felt their emotions and weight fully upon him, but they were not overwhelming. He had become much better at keeping their emotions separate from his own.

The _Ka_ that had requested an audience was not one in his keeping. The humanoid emerged, cape fluttering in wind. Celtic Guardian's expression was stern as always, clad in his green and brown armor. He emerged fully, curiously enough. They usually didn't manifest completely in this world, choosing to remain in their transparent form.

"You wished to speak with me, Celtic Guardian?" said Atem.

 _"_ _I did,"_ said Celtic Guardian. _"I wish to inquire after your health, Master."_

"I am well," said Atem. "As you would be aware, despite not being directly tethered to me. My soul and mind have recovered from the previous conflicts."

 _"_ _Then why have you not opened the bond to your partner?"_

Atem gave a wry smile. He'd expected a question of this kind. He just hadn't expected Celtic to be the one to ask. It was more like Silent Magician to meddle like this.

"Are you concerned?" said Atem. "That our relationship won't weather this confrontation?"

 _"_ _I'm concerned for you_ ," said the Ka _. "That you may not be able to move past what happened."_

"Yugi killed my childhood friend," said Atem dryly. "Even if it was to save my life, it's not an easy thing to forget."

 _"_ _Then... is this it?"_ said Celtic. _"You can not bring yourself to forgive master for what he had to do?"_

"That's not the problem."

It was uncomfortable how clear things became after a moment's rest. What seemed an all-encompassing issue shrank to its proper size, leaving behind a trail of scattered and unfulfilled emotions. He tried his best to sort through these, placing them in their logical respective areas. But they had mutated from the experience, refusing to stay put.

"Yugi knew what needed to be done," said Atem. "It is a hard thing to admit, but Marik was too far gone, especially with how far we had both pushed ourselves. I just wish I could have been the one to bear the burden of his death. Marik deserved that much at least."

If not in battle, Atem could have given him the mercy of falling at the hand of a friend. He'd failed Marik due to pride.

"I know all this," said Atem. "Yet I can't help the seed of doubt in my mind."

He looked to Celtic, the _Ka_ standing silently. He was a _Ka_ of battle. A shadow-self centered on combat.

"Had that been me, would Yugi have done the same?" said Atem. "Taken me down without even trying to bring me back from the brink of darkness?"

That was why he'd fought, even when he knew there was no coming back. If he could have healed Marik, maybe there was hope for what happened in the past. Maybe Yugi… He had no idea anymore. Atem didn't even know why Yugi had killed his previous Yami. It might have nothing to do with corruption.

"I'm more frightened of the truth than I realized," said Atem. "Of what it means for us. Of what it meant in the past. Will I be able to keep my promise, or will I only become another burden? Another memory? Is that why Yugi continues to keep his distance? What if I-" Atem shook his head. "Forgive me, I am rambling."

 _"_ _There is nothing to forgive,"_ said Celtic. _"Your doubts are understandable. There is no easy answer to this."_

"Except there is."

Atem stood, walking to the edge of the palace. "Right now, my people need the Hikari and Yami to save them. And for us to be able to do that, I need answers. It's time Yugi and I have a talk."

The _Ka_ bowed his head, turning into a ball of light and disappearing inside Atem. The pharaoh gave a silent thanks, then climbed down to his room.

Inside, he dressed himself. He found a spare robe and his customary golden crown in his dresser. The ceremonial one had been lost in his flight to the Valley of the Damned. He strapped this one to his brow along with several bands around his biceps. It felt ritualistic as he dressed in his normal attire. The earrings and sandals were a comfort, the sword a constant by his side. He placed his hand on this, knowing it held no true function now that he could produce stronger weapons with a thought. But that's not what was important. It was the familiarity that Atem needed.

His appearance taken care of, Atem took stock of his soul room. Inside he could feel all was quiet. The corrupted _Ka_ were still bound, those unblemished waiting patiently for Atem. In the darkens corner of his mind, the shadows were undisturbed. The _Ka_ of the gods were still quiet.

Atem focused on the last part of himself. The bond that connected him to his partner. He took a breath, then as he slowly exhaled, dropped his barriers.

He found that Yugi's walls were up.

Troubled, but not unwholly surprised, Atem followed their bond. It pointed to the outside.

Atem took the fast way, jumping from the banister to the grounds below. The guards whipped out their spears before they finally recognized who it was. Atem waved them away, striding past before they could ask what he was doing. Now that he had made up his mind to listen, Atem was eager to speak to Yugi.

No… Eager was too weak a word. He _craved_ Yugi's presence. To finally have the comfort of knowing.

He turned a corner to see his partner.

Yugi was not alone. Silent Magician was out and corporeal, Kuriboh nestled on his head. The little monster was chattering happily as Yugi flitted about the gardens. The Hikari was frolicking among the greenery as Silent Magician trailed behind.

"There are too many flowers as it is," he said. "It's _trees_ this places needs."

Yugi pressed a hand to the ground. As he slowly pulled it upward, a thin trunk followed. The newly formed tree grew slowly, expanding into a thick trunk. Yugi was already moving to the next brush, flowers, and branches trailing his hands as the tree bloomed.

 _"_ _That was over at the other path,"_ Silent Magician huffed _. "This place is nothing but trees right now."_

Atem approached, watching as the two continued to banter. He could feel the other _Ka_ on the other side give little snippets and comments as well, the atmosphere light. It was as if the last 24 hours had never happened and all was fun like before.

Kuriboh suddenly spotted him. The little puffball let out a _'kreee_ ' of happiness, launching himself so forcefully from Yugi's head that the Hikari pitched forward.

"Hey!'

Atem caught Kuriboh, the creature nestling in his arms. Atem gave the _Ka_ an affectionate ruffle.

 _"_ _Master,"_ said Silent Magician. She swept over to Atem in agitation. _"You think this place needs more color, right? It needs flowers."_

Yugi leaned his head back with an exasperated sigh. "Come on Sil. Why do you always have to boss people around?"

 _"_ _I wouldn't have to if they had half a brain to see for themselves!"_

Atem watched, Kuriboh vibrating a happy purr in Atem's arms. So, this was how Yugi dealt with everything. This was his strength. It was somewhat nice to see that despite everything, his Hikari was as absurd and energetic as usual. It was also exasperating. This part of the gardens now looked completely different.

"Yugi," said Atem. "This is too much. You might as well redo the whole gardens if you keep this up."

Yugi turned to Atem, eyes gleaming as if he'd just been given the best idea ever.

"Could I—" stared Yugi.

"No," said Atem. "First, we need to talk."

"But after that?"

Atem couldn't help it. He gave a short laugh, shaking his head. Oh, this lad. His was so optimistic it hurt. All the residual pain throbbed at the presence of Yugi's bright violet eyes. Seeing Yugi upset would have been a far bigger comfort. No, Atem decided that while a comfort, it was not painless to see Yugi again.

The Hikari cocked his head.

"You're looking pretty good," said Yugi. "Like, really good. Sheesh, it's obnoxious how much easier it is for you to recover from that much darkness. Perks of being a Yami, I suppose."

"I also had help," said Atem softly.

Yugi nodded, then rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "I'll add some poppies. Happy?"

Silent Magician gave a cry of delight, following Yugi as he squatted down beside a tree, hand hovering above the ground. Thin stalks started to grow.

"I'm glad to see our training sessions were beneficial," said Yugi. "You did well against Rose Lover and Duke. Better than I expected at least." He smiled at the patch of green, the flowers blooming to spread their yellow petals. The happy plants were outshone only by the proud smile on Yugi's face. "I'm really impressed. Especially since the Valley of the Damned is such a nasty place. It gives me hope for the fights in the future. We should have a good chance of winning."

"I… Thank you, Yugi. It means a lot to me that you believe so." Atem knew he didn't. He'd failed Yugi in more ways than one that night.

Yugi got to his feet, brushing the dust from his shendyt. Silent Magician and Kuriboh both suddenly vanished, going back into Yugi. Though Atem and Yugi weren't alone, it felt as if they were, the _Ka_ inside them quiet. And Yugi still hadn't lowered his walls. Atem could only guess what that smile hid.

"So," said Yugi. "I'm assuming you have questions."

"Many," said Atem. "And this time I plan to get them, but first, I must apologize." Atem lowered his head, unable to meet his Hikari's eyes. The shame was still fresh. "I have made many mistakes recently and forced you to deal with the consequences. I let my emotions get the better of me and put many at risk because of them. I should have known better."

Yugi hummed, his smile turning kinder. "Maybe."

The lad continued with the gardens, weaving delicate vines that Atem had never seen before. Was Yugi ignoring him now?

"Yugi," said Atem, starting to feel impatient. "Would you stop for one second and talk to me?"

"I am talking to you."

"No. You're distracting yourself."

Yugi suddenly spun around, his smile typical. Fake. Strained.

"What would you like to talk about?" said Yugi. "Marik's death? The destruction running through your kingdom? Or perhaps the previous Yami that I murdered?"

Atem met Yugi's obvious impatience with his own stony glare. "All of it," said Atem. "I deserve to know the truth."

Yugi threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "Fine, you want the truth? I'll give it to you. I killed Cecelia because she lost control. I did the same for Marik because if I lost you, then true destruction would reign. Happy?"

He returned to the plants.

Atem stepped forward, grabbing Yugi by the shoulder to stop him.

"You can't do that Yugi," said Atem. "You can't gloss over something like this without giving me any details."

Yugi didn't pull away, which surprised Atem. He'd expected the lad to slip through his fingers and keep dancing among the greenery. But he didn't. His head remained bent, turned away so Atem couldn't see his face. Atem could see the corner of Yugi's clenched jaw, body tight in distress.

"Why do you need to know?" whispered Yugi. "Why do you need me to relive those events?"

Atem realized with surprise, that this wasn't easy for Yugi either. Nowhere close to easy. It was an old wound and Atem was asking to rip it back open. He hated the idea, but he had to. They needed this. Atem's hand tightened on his shoulder. His emotions flowed openly to Yugi's closed walls, blue sorrow tinged with peaceful white.

"Because you need to tell me," said Atem.

 _And I made a promise to watch over you._

Yugi shot a look over his shoulder, the childishness gone from his face. He suddenly looked like the demi-god that he was. Archaic. Wise and weathered beyond normal human experience.

"Ass," he said. "What kind of reasoning is that?"

Yugi shrugged off Atem's arm, walking to the base of a tree. He spun and plopped down, patting the ground for Atem to sit as well. The pharaoh did so, ignoring how uncomfortable the soil was. It was nothing to that looming wall that still hung between him a Yugi. He hated the thing.

Yugi suddenly smirked at him.

"Doesn't feel nice, does it?" said Yugi. "Being shut out?"

Atem frowned. "Do not tell me that your sole purpose in keeping your walls up was in retaliation to my shut down?"

Yugi's smile grew.

This kid was going to be the death of him!

As Atem did his best to not sulk, Yugi patted his back affectionately.

"Don't worry," said Yugi. "I'd never do something that petty."

Atem shot him a glare.

"...Okay, Maybe I would, but not this time! This time it's for my sake. Staying open has proven to be more strenuous on my soul than closing everything up."

That's right. Atem could still see it. The shredded soul of his partner. What sort of pain had he gone through to cause such irreversible damage?

A tinge of annoyance flowed through the barrier. The lad always hated when Atem felt sorry for him. The emotion was echoed in Yugi's sour expression.

"What happened, Yugi?" said Atem, voice low. "Please. I need to know what happened to your previous Yami."

The Hikari gave a sigh. His shoulders slumped as if powerful waves were pounding upon him. Staying upright seemed to take all his energy.

"You, Atem," said Yugi. "Are both the worst and best partner at times. But I guess even if you do give me ulcers you deserve the whole story at this point."

Yugi didn't speak immediately, rocking where he sat. That same anxious energy danced around him like always, but this time, it seemed to control him. Like it had finally caught up after chasing him all this time.

Atem waited, almost sick with anticipation.

Eventually, the Hikari appeared to pull his thoughts together. Like pulling poison from a wound, he started speaking.

"She was the wife of a friend," said Yugi. "Cecelia, my first Yami. After one hundred years I still hadn't found anyone with the inherent ability to become the Yami until she came along. I found out by accident. Her husband, Pegasus, was a well-known and liked diplomat. I was talking to him about the method I used to find those compatible with the demi-god powers and he wanted a demonstration. Cecelia was nearby so I asked her to help me."

"You can imagine the man's surprise and delight to find out his wife had the compatibility to become a Yami - I'd fixed the previous allegations toward the Hikari and Yami by then. Being married to the Yami would have given Pegasus a huge political advantage. He encouraged me to take her as my partner and - being the stupid hopeful Hikari that I was - I agreed. Though I didn't quite feel right about the idea, I ignored those feelings. I was so happy to have finally found someone I could share my burden with."

Yugi grimaced. "That was my first mistake."

He started drawing patterns in the dirt with a forefinger. The marks left a faint impression of a woman with long flowing hair. Despite the rudimentary drawing, Atem could see the beauty in the woman. The majesty and power she must have radiated. Beside her stood what appeared to be a child. Yugi. Strong and happy.

"I started teaching her everything without holding back," he said. "I shared all the secrets about our duties and magic. And gods, it was so nice to have someone to help me. I didn't want her to go through the same confusion I'd experienced as the Hikari. There were absolutely no secrets between us. Or at least, I'd assumed so."

Yugi pulled his hand away from the dirt. Another image was beside the woman. A man with billowing robes and shrewd eyes. His hand was linked with the woman's.

"Turns out," said Yugi. "She was telling her husband everything. Teaching him all the magic I'd warned her to keep it secret, but she'd ignored my warning. Pegasus used the information to gain power and advance himself politically. When I found out and confronted Cecelia, she couldn't see the problem with what was being done. Our new bond was shaken as she was put between her partner and her husband. Things escalated and… well. Several people ended up dead, including her husband."

Yugi drug his fingers through the image of the man. As he wrecked the image, it threw sand across the other two images, ruining their harmony. Yugi pulled his knees to his chin, hugging his legs as he stared at the ground.

"That's when she really began to decline," he said.

"The corruption," said Atem, confirming what he had suspected. "She began to allow the dark to corrode her soul."

Yugi nodded. "She didn't have the strength to hold it back. Too many things had happened, and she wouldn't let me help. She'd lost her faith in me and to be honest, I'd lost faith in her. She decided she didn't need me and left me to continue her duties."

"Why did she not let you help?" said Atem. "The Hikari was literally created to bring the Yami clarity and light. Surely, after a time, she could set aside her personal feelings and make things work between you?"

Yugi gave Atem a look. "We are not rational creatures, Atem," said Yugi. "And I can't blame her for everything. I made many mistakes, including letting her leave. I assumed that if I gave her space, she'd eventually come to her senses and return. But that was yet another mistake. The next time I saw her, she was past the point of redemption."

Yugi rubbed at his forehead, the air around him darkening. Though the bond offered no true insight into Yugi's feelings, Atem needed no spiritual connection to see how hard this was. Even hundreds of years later, this memory was so potently painful. So raw. This was the pain Atem had glimpsed so many times before. The true Yugi underneath all his joviality. All Atem wanted to do was take his partners worries and wave them away. Yet how could he do that?

"You had to kill her," Atem found himself saying. "You did what you had to do to save the world."

Yugi snorted. "And does that answer help the guilt from killing her? From killing Marik? How convenient that I can excuse all the pain and death I've caused because it's for the good of the world."

"That's not what I meant, Yugi," said Atem.

"But it's what you implied, isn't it?" said Yugi. "That everything we do can be excused as long as the realities are in danger? I'm sure Osiris will understand when I stand in judgement before the scales of truth."

"Do you think my hands clean?" said Atem. "That keeping your life free of death means you're a righteous person? No, sometimes a leader must make the hard choice and shoulder the burden of pain so that others may live free. That is what responsibility means."

Yugi took several breaths, his eyes closed. "I know," he said. "I know. But it still… I've made so many mistakes Atem. I had to tear my bond with her. It hurt so much. So many people died because I couldn't do what needed to be done. I don't deserve— Damn it!"

Yugi punched the ground, making Atem jump. A tremor rippled from the impact, tree leaves fluttering to the ground as it trembled. The aftershock from Yugi's outburst reverberated in Atem's chest as the feeling of helplessness increased. The lad had suddenly dropped his defenses. Shown his true feeling. His wall lowered enough for a fraction of those feelings to flood Atem.

And just as quickly, the walls were back up, leaving Atem shaken by the aftermath. Gods, though just a glimpse, he'd never seen Yugi this openly upset. Angry, yes. But that had not been anger.

"Wha..." said Atem, wetting his now dry mouth with his tongue. "Yugi, what…"

"Have you ever wondered, Atem, how the Valley of the Damned came to be?" whispered Yugi. "What caused the destruction that has continued to tether and sustain corrupted _Ka_ for these past three hundred years?"

Yugi lifted his eyes, their violet depths a dull gray. "It's the battleground of a fight between demi-gods." He said. "It's where we fought. Where I severed the connection with Cecelia and ripped the Yami powers from her soul."

Atem drew in sharply, horror rippling through him. Yugi was the cause of the Valley? That horrible catastrophe that had taken down one of the most powerful cities of Egypt at the time? His people still spoke of the cataclysm in hushed whispers.

Yugi lowered his head into his hands, voice muffled by how hard he was pressing into them.

"All that death," he said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have succumbed to outward pressure to take her as my Yami. I should have taken better care of her. Now my mistake continues to cause thousands of deaths even three hundred years later. I'll never be able to purify that place, no matter how many centuries I live."

"You..." started Atem, but what should he say? He had no idea where to even start. Yugi was the reason The Valley of the Damned existed. How could Atem even start to ease the pain that sort of burden would create? Yugi's self-hatred for not stopping Cecelia would keep the _Ka_ in the Valley tethered to the world, which would then cause more death and more pain. And so the cycle would repeat. The Valley was a literal reflection of Yugi's innermost feelings of guilt. An inescapable loop of pain. Atem's mind scrambled to find something to say, but everything felt shallow.

"You don't have to say anything," said Yugi, lowering his hands. He'd apparently recovered from his outbreak, exhaustion replacing his explosive emotions. "There's nothing you could say that could help."

No. There really wasn't.

Atem rubbed his hands awkwardly, heart heavy.

"I'm glad you told me," said Atem finally.

Yugi raised his eyes to Atem with a lethargy that suggested he'd just run for days. Amusement managed to flicker through the exhaustion.

"And somehow, you're happy to hear the truth," said Yugi. "Somehow it's better than what you imagined. I have no idea how that story can be comforting to your crazy emotions, Atem."

He was referring to the relief that Atem felt. The peace from knowing the details of what had happened to the previous Yami. While Atem disliked the pain it had caused Yugi, he selfishly rejoined at finally knowing his partner better. At taking the first step in carrying the obvious weight upon Yugi's soul.

"You're right, there is little good in that story," said Atem, "But, I am glad to finally know. I feel I can finally see who you are."

"Oh, Atem," Yugi shook his head. "How can you still see good in my soul after knowing the truth of what I did?"

"Because you did it for the good of the kingdom," said Atem. "You've done the harder thing. You live now with your mistakes and try to make them better, despite the great pain it must have caused you. Not many could have made that choice, and even fewer could have lived with it. We are very blessed to have you as our Hikari."

Yugi looked at Atem. Searched him with that unnerving all-knowing stare that pierced Atem through his very soul. He was bare before those violet eyes that could see past who he portrayed himself to be and who he really was. Just what was Yugi looking for with those eyes?

"Duke hates me," said Yugi, that gaze never faltering. "Because I slaughtered his entire family."

Atem didn't take the bait. He saw what Yugi was doing. Trying to paint himself in a villainous light to shock Atem into feeling horrified. It wouldn't work. He didn't break eye contact.

"You had a reason," said Atem. "What was it?"

Yugi held Atem's gaze.

Then he broke it along with the tension, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"I give up," said Yugi. "Your faith in me is too strong. I could poke your eyes out and you'd claim it was for the good of the world."

Yugi rocked on his knees, humming softly to himself. He'd seemed to have calmed down, thankfully.

"Does Duke know about your history with Cecelia?" said Atem. "Is this what he meant when he said the realities would be better without you?

"Probably," said Yugi. "I'm guessing Rose Lover told a different version of the story. One where she and her master were the victims. Which, she's not totally wrong. I have no idea how he even found Rose Lover. Last I knew she was still sealed in the center of the Valley. Something must have released her. Or somehow Duke found out about his past and sought her out. Either way, the result is the same."

"Then his anger is two-fold," said Atem. "Anger for what you did to his ancestor and his own family."

Yugi winced, catching Atem's attention.

"Yugi…" said Atem. No way was Yugi going to gloss over this.

"There's uh, might be a tad more history than that," said Yugi, scratching his cheek. "Did I mention that Cecelia and Pegasus had a son?"

Atem blinked, wildly connecting the information with what he had already learned.

"Duke is their son?" he said.

"What? No! He's barely twenty harvests old." A hint of Yugi's old smile flashed across his face. "Not everyone has unfortunately long lifespans like me. But Pegasus's son grew up hating me for what happened. Eventually he formed a resistance and tried to kill me. It failed, for obvious reasons."

"Because you're powerful," said Atem.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm hard to kill. Not that it stopped him from trying. Or his son who hated me for killing his dad. Or his grandnephew for killing his great uncle. Or the generation after that. Or the generation after that…"

Atem's eyes widened. Was he implying that for the past three hundred years, every generation since Cecelia had hunted Yugi to try and kill him? Just how many people had wasted their lives in the past to try and kill the thing that kept the realities in harmony?

He could see the answer on Yugi's grim expression.

"I got pretty tired of constantly suppressing radical groups," said Yugi dryly. "The Paradox brotherhood, Shadow Ghouls, The seals of Orichalcos. With each generation, the plans to kill me would become more and more elaborate. More people would get involved. More innocents would die in their thirst for revenge. Finally, I got sick of constantly fighting the same battles over and over again."

"That's why you killed Duke's family," said Atem, finally catching on. "They were organizing a plan to kill you."

"Yeah," said Yugi. "And I don't regret it. I killed every single one of them… except Duke. The only thing I regret was not killing him when I had the chance. It would have prevented all of this-" he gestured wildly in the air. "-from happening."

"Why did you spare him?"

Yugi lowered his eyes, guilt hinting through their connection. "I just couldn't do it anymore," he said. "I couldn't kill another infant."

A silence fell at Yugi's words. It stretched and pulled at Atem's heart as he allowed himself to feel the gravity of the stories Yugi was telling. For they were not just stories. They were histories. Accounts of people's lives and Yugi's dealings with them. The pain and death they had experienced were as real as the ground they sat upon. The detached way Yugi had recounted them did not make it any less horrible.

"I had a moment, Atem," said Yugi, almost pleading. "A single moment where Cecelia was defenseless. I could have killed her before it all happened. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. I deluded myself into thinking she was strong enough. That I could pull her from the brink of darkness. I turned a blind eye to her suffering so that I would not have to dirty my hands with her blood."

"Now, I am responsible not only for her death, but the blood of all those she killed. And even all those their demonized _Ka_ have killed. All those deaths, because I could not fulfill my duty and take her life before it was too late. I failed Atem, and the dead city stands as a testament against me."

Yugi's eyes were dead, no longer seeing ahead of him.

"And now," he said. "Three hundred years later, I made the same mistake. I let Duke live knowing he was likely to grow up and hunt me down. The entire world trembles from my misplaced mercy. I haven't learned a damn thing."

An ache thumped heavily in Atem's heart. Suddenly, Yugi's actions made more sense. Under the occasional heartless moments was a gaping wound. A reason Yugi opted for death. He'd ignored mercy for justice so often because mercy had failed him.

 _So many wounds,_ thought Atem. _So much death._ _No wonder his soul has the appearance it does. It probably never healed after the break with his first Yami._

Atem couldn't hate him. He should have been appalled, horrified or something at the truth of Yugi's past. He couldn't. Not when he knew the lad understood and carried the weight of each action he had made.

How could Atem even begin to heal those wounds? How could he start to help Yugi put himself together? His partner was falling apart before his eyes. As Atem examined Yugi, he realized he'd pushed his partner too far. The Hikari was spent in every way, as defenseless as a child in that moment and reliving these memories when he was vulnerable was not helping. Atem was the only one that could help him.

How should he do it?

He thought Of Yugi. Of how that lad had managed to deal with everything without him. How he traveled with his _Ka_ and they supported him. How he smiled and joked with the world in an effort to smother the pain.

Atem reached out a hand… and ruffled Yugi's hair.

The Hikari nearly fell over from the force of it, confusion flaring through their bond. Good. Some of Yugi's walls had wavered.

"Hey?" said Yugi, blinking wide eyes at Atem. "What gives?"

"I am fond of my eyes," said Atem. "Unless the realities call out that they specifically need the eyes of a pharaoh, I'd appreciate if you left them intact."

Yugi blinked at Atem as if he were insane. Then slowly, the corners of his mouth crept up into a smile.

"What if I need just one eye?" said Yugi. "Can I have that?"

"If you truly needed it, I'd give it up." And he meant it.

Yugi had been ready for a joke, his smile stiffening at Atem's serious answer.

"I'd give up a lot if it was for the sake of the Kingdom," said Atem. "But not everything. People aren't that selfless. A single cause often doesn't motivate people to do miraculous things. It isn't for what's right that we sacrifice everything, not for long at least. It's for people. Individuals. Friends and family we wish to protect. In those cases, I'd give my life."

Atem's smile turned sad. Introspective. "At one point you called me an enigma," he said. "That despite my place in power, I didn't indulge in it. You're wrong. I do indulge. I use that power to protect those that I love. They are my true motivation. My true source of power. If either of us is an enigma, it's you Yugi. For as far as I can tell, you've fought this war alone for so long. Given your life for the world, despite everything it's asked of you. I could not have done it."

Atem stood, stretching after sitting for so long. He turned back to see his partner, still sitting and staring at Atem with a hint of awe.

"Though I wish we had more time to speak on this matter," said Atem. "I believe the world needs our help. Just remember, you are no longer alone. The days of walking the path of isolation are over. Your burdens and joys are now mine to share with you and will be until the end of days."

Yugi's eyes shone, some color returning to their depths. He lowered these with the appearance of forcing his expression not to crumble. Their bond trembled from what Yugi felt.

"If you had hated me…" said Yugi. "The world I can take, but you…" He swallowed back his words. "Give me a moment. I'll join you when I'm ready."

Yugi needed time alone.

Atem nodded, walking out of the gardens. He felt the soft thanks from Silent Magician and Celtic Guardian, as well as the still trembling emotions of Yugi. All this he felt with the accompanying wrongness that throbbed through the world. It may have overwhelmed him in the beginning, but he was stronger now. More determined.

There had been mistakes. Fatal consequences that tore through their bond and threatened to tear them apart. Not anymore. Atem had remembered his promise. His duty not only to the realities, but to his partner. A lad who shared his soul with Atem.

 _I doubted him_ , thought Atem. _In anguish, I blamed him for Marik's death. But I know better now. I understand the circumstances, and even if the world were to turn against me, I will place my faith in my partner._

For it was about time someone saved Yugi.

* * *

It was so bright it hurt. The faith and hope Atem placed on Yugi. The Hikari kept his eyes closed, holding the golden thread within mental hands. Their bond had become strong. Stronger than any bond he had ever formed. Breaking through Yugi's defenses had allowed their souls to weave together and create a stronger connection. Unbreakable.

Conflicting emotions ran rampant within Yugi. He was too weak to suppress them as he cradled that light. Its golden hue breathed sunlight into the dark crevices of his soul room, the room set aside only for him where no _Ka_ could set foot.

The soul room creaked and moaned, most of the floor broken and decayed. Nothing but the patch he knelt on was stable, the room suspended in an explosion. It had slowed thanks to this miraculous light in his hands, but it hadn't stopped the destruction. Nothing could.

Between those breaks, the shadows bubbled. They stretched and reached, mouths open to consume him. His own face hovered inches from the closest one, staring into the maw of madness. Their bond was a soft flame in the growing gloom, Gold highlighting its grim features. The Shadows had been slowed as well. They too could not be stopped. The question was... which would get to him first? Death, or madness?

The room melted away, and Yugi was back in the gardens. Sil and Celtic were kneeling beside him, looking concerned.

 _"_ _Master,"_ said Sil. _"You have to tell him something."_

"No, I don't," said Yugi.

He bowed his head, eyes closing as he cradled the light to his chest. He indulged in the feeling for a time. The closeness and joy this bond brought him. There was so much strength. So much power he could have used earlier, but too late. It had all come too late.

"I'm sorry everyone," he said. "I promised I wouldn't choose this path, but it seems I no longer have a choice. I can't hold back any longer."

The _Ka_ jerked back in horror. They each understood Yugi's meaning.

Sil opened her mouth to argue. Celtic frowned in disapproval. Yugi locked them away.

Instantly, they all disappeared. All of them. Each and every _Ka_ was shoved and secured in their place so thoroughly he couldn't feel their emotions.

Yugi was alone now. Just him with that burning connection with his partner.

"I hope you'll never forgive me, Partner," he whispered. "For not being strong enough, and for the pain I'm about to put you through."


	47. Warcry

**As always, I express my sincere gratitude for those of you who have taken the time to read this story. It is always a wonderful experience to see your words of encouragement. Special thanks to** **Imagining Dreamer,** **Chibisimo,** **PipeDreamPrayer(Especially you, because holy cow reviews! I love them so much! hugs!)** **Wake Me Up When It's All Over,** **Anukis-san,** **Guest, and** **Suezanne for leaving reviews!  
**

 **I promise to never give up on this story. It's near the end, and I will not leave you hanging. Thanks again and enjoy!**

 **Epic Music Makes Everything Better!**

* * *

It was the sight of four councilors that greeted Atem as he exited the gardens. Technically three since Mana was not a council member. Mahad, Karim and Shimon each looked like varying states of eager and exhausted. Had any of them managed to get some sleep?

As he stopped up in front of them, in unison they each bowed before him.

"It is good to see you awake, my Pharaoh," said Mahad, more emotion in his declaration than usual. "We were worried when the guards said you had left through the window."

"Is that a reprimand, Mahad?" said Atem, a smile in his voice. "I thought you'd be happy to hear I was well enough to be out galivanting again."

The tightness around Mahad's shoulders lessened. The councilor kept his head bowed, not responding. Mahad was taking a private moment to recover. It looked like Atem had worried them more than he realized.

Mana certainly looked like she was going to jump him at any moment. Her top teeth tugged vehemently on her bottom lip as if it was the only thing stopping her from proclaiming whatever it was that was on her mind. Indeed, the second Atem told them to rise, she lost all restraint.

Mana jumped and hugged Atem, arms and legs wrapping around him. Shimon raised his eyebrows in surprise, Karim groaning at the girl for not having any decorum. Mahad looked positively mortified.

Atem didn't mind. In fact, the pure relief and love rolling off Mana was comforting as she clung to him with all her strength.

"We were so worried!" she cried. "There was so much blood and you weren't responding. Isis said you weren't breathing correctly and it was all so strange. And Marik. He – hic – h-h-he's gone and you're fine and I thought… I thought…"

Heart warm from her embrace, Atem reciprocated the gesture to which she gasped in surprise. His smile silenced the protests from his councilors as he held her close.

"I'm glad you're safe as well," said Atem. "All of you. You're all so important to me."

Mana sniffed loudly. She gave him one last squeeze before clumsily disentangling herself from Atem. Pink dusted her cheeks as she backed away, head bent as she finally realized how improper her actions had been.

Shimon gave a loud cough, amusement curling at the old man's lips. "Perhaps, Mana could use some more lessons on decorum?" said the councilor, looking pointedly at Mahad.

"She is no longer my ward," said Mahad. "I have released her from my tutelage with my blessing, though, I now wonder if it was not too soon."

Still embarrassed as she was, Mana could only manage a pout in Mahad's direction.

Atem placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret," he said. "I think in circumstances like these, the gesture is appreciated." Especially when his heart was still so heavy from his conversion with Yugi. Seeing them here waiting for him was an extra strength, lightening the burden he felt on his soul. His words made Mana's smile return, shoulders hunched in happy embarrassment.

"Shimon, I see you have recovered well," said Atem.

Shimon bowed at the waist. "I am ready to be of service, my Pharaoh.'

"Good," said Atem, looking to each of them. "There is much to discuss. Is this everyone?"

"Everyone that is able, sire," said Karim, gesturing. "The generals are already out suppressing the _Ka_ in the area. High Priest Seto has yet to return and Councilor Shada has not recovered from his wounds. And Priestess Isis... is grieving."

As expected. Isis had fought hard to keep Marik alive and it had all come to naught. Her brother had died, and as far as she or anyone else knew, at the hands of Atem. He almost expected some sort of accusation from them, perhaps a darkness in their eyes as they beheld him. There was none of that. They didn't blame him for what happened. He wondered Isis would feel the same, even if logic dictated differently. These were not feelings that logic alone could suppress. He could not count on Isis being here until she had sufficiently grieved.

"You all waited for me to awake," said Atem.

Karim nodded. "While the city does need our attention, we knew you'd need us when you awoke. We rested from our battles to preserve our strength while others were sent out to fight."

"A wise call," said Atem. "You were right. I need your help, but first, I never got to explain myself. Please, follow me."

Atem swept past them, the four following him back to the ceremonial room.

The remnants of his battle with Marik were still present. It was impossible to determine what the room's original purpose had been just from sight. Half the ceiling was missing, the walls crumbling, and décor smashed to bits. The detached head of a statue lay beside the opening, the face so thoroughly demolished it was impossible to determine which god it had represented. Then that dark rift was still present. It had grown slightly in size, now taller than Atem. Cracks originated from the black hole, visible only to Atem's eyes. They glimmered with a strange light, warping the air as Atem walked past them.

"Why are we back here?" said Mana. Her eyes were wide, darting around the place. A magician with light in her soul, she felt the filth of this place acutely.

"For demonstration," said Atem. "And because I detest the idea of one of these abominations within my home."

He stepped forward.

The others didn't follow. They stayed at the edge of the room, watching Atem as he walked through the destruction. He kept his eyes fixed on the churning mark of darkness. Though indistinguishable from the rest of the chaos, he felt when he passed the area Marik had died. There was lingering grief from Isis and the rest. Had the divide between the realities not already been in chaos, Marik's _Ka_ would have remained due to those feelings. Not now. Not with this here.

Atem stopped in front of the rift, eyeing the blackness warily. It beckoned him, but its power was not close to as strong as before. He was stronger.

Atem turned, standing beside the rift as he addressed his councilors.

"The enemy has already managed to separate us this far," said Atem. "We've been scattered by injury, death and grief. Chaos now reigns on a level that you have yet to comprehend. It is regretful, and I wish that these circumstances could be changed. But we must press forward with the hand we've been given."

He raised his chin higher to fight back the wave of anguish that suddenly hit him. "This is where it ends," he continued. "The loss. The secrets. I need you all more than ever to combat the darkness."

Atem raised a hand to the rift.

Light trembled at his fingertips. It spun and twisted with the shadows, a magnificent swirl of color. Then the rift trembled. Atem felt it in his chest as the realm of darkness cried out in a low unending cry of anger. It didn't wish to disappear. It would not go easily.

The councilors tensed, watching with wide eyes as the air trembled. Atem pushed forward with his soul, commanding the dark around him. He was the Yami. He was the demigod of darkness and power. The shadows _would_ listen to him. He would not listen to their song of glory and power. It was useless to him.

The shadows snapped at his heels one last time, then the portal began to close.

Four pairs of eyes widened as the rift disappeared, inch by inch until it completely vanished.

Atem didn't let it end there. The magic at his fingertips continued, the swirl now expanding outward. Hundreds of different shadows separated, lifting debris and sliding them effortlessly back into their place. The magic sealed broken rock and healed gaping cracks. The rising sun disappeared as the ceiling crept back across the sky.

Mouth open, Mana was the first to step forward, gaping as the shadows continued to reassemble the room. Her eyes trailed after one shadow as dust swirled to reform the hand of a god. She touched it, smiling at its perfect reassembly.

"Incredible," she muttered.

The others moved forward as well. Their steps were slow, watching with reverence as Atem's magic returned the room to its former glory. The last lantern slid back into place as they reached the center. The room hummed at the sudden absence of darkness, alive with light that shone across dusted surfaces.

"My Pharaoh," said Mahad, baffled. "How have you done this thing? Is this… related to the Hikari?"

"It has everything to do with the Hikari," said Atem. "For he was the one to give me these powers and responsibilities."

Atem suddenly smiled, recognizing a presence coming closer. Yugi had perfect timing.

"What do you mean he gave them to you?" said Karim. He looked the most alarmed of the four, gripping the Millennial Scale at his waist.

"Peace, Karim." said Atem. "Allow me to explain. The Hikari and Yami are not creatures of evil like they are believed to be."

He looked unconvinced, but when he turned to share glances with his fellow councilmen, none shared his look. Mahad had heard this before, his frown deep and hard as he looked at Atem. Mana stared with obvious confusion while Shimon remained still and silent, patiently waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"Then... what is he?" said Karim, looking lost.

"What has he done to you, my king?" said Mahad. "While I accept his role in protecting our kingdom, I do not approve of any other troubles forced upon you."

"Now wait just a darn minute," said Mana, poking at Mahad. "Don't jump ahead. Let the pharaoh explain what Yugi is."

"How about this," said Atem, his eyes focused behind them. "I'll let Yugi explain it himself."

Everyone followed his gaze. Strutting through the door was the Hikari himself. His emotions were still hidden from Atem, but he looked better. The smile hid everything like usual, body twitchy with energy and light. Mana gleefully met Yugi halfway, giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again," she said happily, holding him out at arm's length. Then she frowned. "You do remember me, right? You didn't lose your memories, again did you?"

"Afraid I did," said Yugi with a sigh. "But I do have some memories of you Mana. You're one of my favorites after all."

Mana positively beamed, turning to share her happiness with the others. "Look! He's back and alright. Isn't that great?"

"Great is not the word I'd use," said Karim. The second Yugi had entered, his sword and item had been drawn, both pointed at Yugi. "Mana, the Hikari attacked the pharaoh the last time he was here. Back away, now."

Yugi gently pulled himself from Mana's arms, walking toward them. He passed through the obviously hostile group, gently pushing the tip of Karim's sword aside as he passed.

"Don't do that, you'll put an eye out," scolded Yugi lightly. It just made the grip on Karim's sword tighten. With the precision of a practiced master, Karim dove the blade between Yugi and Atem, forcing the Hikari to stop.

"Do not take another step, Hikari," said Karim, his muscles tense.

Yugi's eyes trailed up the sword, a flicker of annoyance in that gaze. "Do you think you can stop me?" he said. "From returning to my partner's side?"

"Partner?"

Karim froze, eyes bulging as he turned to Atem in disbelief, hoping to see a denial in Atem's expression. He wouldn't see it. Atem kept his expression firm as he watched the sinking realization in his councilors face.

Yugi took the distraction to push past Karim and take his place by Atem. They stood together, a spectacle for the council who gaped and stared without words to express their feelings. Fear hung thick in the air now, confusion buzzing in the silent room. How this may appear to his councilors, Atem was well aware. He also didn't have time to listen to their reprimands or worries on a matter that was already absolute.

"Sire," started Mahad. "You—"

Atem raised a palm, cutting him off. Mahad snapped his mouth shut. He didn't like the look in his friend's eyes. In any of their eyes really. They stared as if Atem were someone different. A danger. Only Mana kept fear from her gaze.

"I wish I could explain in detail everything that has happened," said Atem. "But time will not allow it. You'll have to trust the brief explanation I can give you and continue to trust in me as your king. If you can not do that, then I do not need you here at this meeting. You can return to the streets or wherever else you may find yourself useful and continue to protect my people. Is that understood?"

Mana nodded immediately, eyes wide and shining. Her youth was showing. The young were often the most excited, the most mailable to new ideas and truths. In this case, her open mindedness was what Atem needed. Not that he was much older than her himself, but with everything he'd experienced lately he felt decades older than his true age.

The others hesitated before agreeing, Mahad to most sure of the three. He at least knew the Hikari's background. Karim no doubt listened due to his great loyalty to Atem, but that doubt in his eyes wasn't imagined. Atem would take it for now.

Shimon just sighed. "May I just ask one question?" he said, nodding to Yugi. "That little monster from fifty years ago that was involved in the slaughter. Was that you?"

"It was," said Yugi happily. "And I spared you on purpose Shimon. You're a good priest who takes his duties seriously without the need for power or prestige." He tilted his head, bangs tickling his chin as he grinned at Shimon. "There's someone I used to know that you remind me of. He was one of the best men I knew."

Shimon nodded, as if answering a question he'd held for years.

"I will continue to follow you," said Karim, bowing his head. He shot Yugi a glare from under his fringe. "Though I will want recompense in due time for when you attacked the pharaoh."

"Sure," said Yugi, brows furrowing. "Um, but when are you… oh! _That."_ He waved a hand in the air. "That was fake. But if you guys want a full explanation then you're going to be disappointed. I don't know about you, but I've got three fractured realities to look after as well as a homicidal maniac that's trying to burst Seth's _Ka_ from its cell. I don't have time for your inconsequential worries."

"Seth's _Ka_ …" Mana's hand jumped to her mouth, eyes wide. "Gods have _Ka_?"

"Let me explain," said Atem, noticing this conversation spiraling out of control. He sent Yugi a look to shut him up, the Hikari shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't his fault.

"Fine, you explain," said Yugi, popping down on the ground. He looked as if he meant to take a nap.

Atem gave Yugi one last look before addressing his friends. The Hikari looked fine, but Atem couldn't help the knot of worry now constant in his stomach. His emotions were tuned in closely to Yugi's wall, watching for any moment that showed he needed Atem.

"It is shocking, but yes, Gods have _Ka_ as well," said Atem. "It is the _Ka_ of Seth, Zorc that we must prevent from returning. A man named Duke wishes to release him from the prison Horus, Osiris and Ra placed him in. It is the Hikari and Yami's main duty to see that this does not happen. Unfortunately, the enemy got the better of us, and we were unable to stop most of their plans. The line between the living, dead and the gods is being blurred. The realms are in danger, and we must prevent Zorc from being released. If Duke succeeds in his plan to revive Zorc, it is very possible that our existence as we know it will end."

Dumbfounded silent met Atem's words. Whatever explanation they had expected, it wasn't that. Karim looked sick while Mana's jaw had fallen open. Shimon swayed and would have fallen had Yugi not darted out to catch the old man. He yanked a chair from the side of the room with his magic, settling Shimon into it carefully.

"Gods have mercy," breathed Shimon. "We are facing a man who wishes to destroy reality? Is that what's happening to our country?"

"I'm afraid so," said Atem. His eyes were locked with Mahad's. He could see the anger in them and guessed what his friend was thinking. "Do you have something you'd like to say Mahad?"

"Yes," said Mahad tersely. "Why did you not share this with us before? Why have you kept it secret that you became the Yami? Why have you not trusted us with these secrets?"

"Because I respected my partner's request to keep silent," said Atem. His eyes lowered as he thought of the last time Yugi had given out his secret. How many times that had ended in blood. "I'm sorry my friend. I knew you'd disapprove, but this is the path I chose."

It was complicated. He trusted them with his life, but not with the life and secrets of his partner. Had it involved only him he would have asked for their help in a heartbeat, but that was not how it worked. Yugi and the realities were his priority as the Yami. The kingdom was his responsibility as the pharaoh. Mixing the two could get messy quickly.

Mahad closed his eyes, shaking his head as if to dispel a thought. When they opened again, his gaze was clear.

"I've been wondering what changed, but I never expected this," he said. Then he suddenly smiled. "But it is the only thing that could completely convince me that the Hikari and Yami powers are for good. To be certain, you are the Yami, correct?"

"I am," said Atem, relieved his friend had come around. "Yugi came looking for a partner and ended up with me."

"Spoiler, he wasn't in the original group of candidates," said Yugi, whispering to Shimon as if it were a big secret. His eyes danced with mischief as Mahad looked to him.

"Then you are irrefutably on our side," said Mahad.

Yugi pulled a face. "You do realize how terrible of a question that is to ask someone you distrust, don't you?"

"Of course we can trust Yugi," said Mana. "He's a big sweetheart."

A contentment spread over Atem as he watched Yugi respond. This was how it should be. Yugi, together by his side and working with the councilors to protect the kingdom. This scene was a long one in the making and Atem was happy to finally have it here.

His partner felt the joy, singing yellow through their bond. Yugi sent Atem a private smirk.

Atem swept out a hand, raising the rock beside him. The action cut off conversation as the others watched a long stone tablet raise from the ground. Thin trenches bore into the flat surface, converging and spreading apart to form a rough layout of the city. Maps they may have, but Atem didn't want to waste time gathering them from his study.

"There's much to discuss if we are all agreed that the Hikari is on our side," said Atem.

The councilors came closer, taking their places around the stone with Atem. Shimon took his chair with him. Only Yugi lagged behind.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ sent Atem silently. Then he realized what Yugi must have sensed.

Seto was on his way back, but something was… strange. What was it? Based on the look on Yugi's face he didn't know either. He just shrugged walking over to the table.

 _"_ _We'll find out when he gets here."_

Which would be soon, based on the distance and speed.

Yugi spread his fingers over the rock. Little lights danced out, red, white, and black over the map. An innumerable amount of red clustered on the outside of the map, slowly moving toward the city.

"What is this?" said Mana, gazing at the magic with awe.

"You're seeing what I can sense," said Yugi. "Which are the souls of the humans, demonized _Ka_ , and rifts. There are more, but there is simply too much to show on here so I'm only showing where the auras are most dense."

"Marvelous," said Karim, the man leaning in to take a closer look. "You can sense all of this?"

"Yup," said Yugi, nodding to Atem. "So, can he."

Karim pointed at a group of white lights next to a smaller group of Ka. "These must be the men we deployed. The red are the corrupted _Ka_ , correct?"

"Yup," said Yugi.

"If that's the case," said Mana, pointed to the large group of red on the side of the map. "Then what is _this_?

"Exactly what it appears to be," said Atem, his expression darkening. "Hundreds of demonized _Ka_ plump off the darkness from The Valley of the Dead."

"They're coming for the city," said Mahad, voice quiet. He measured the distance with his hands. "They'll be here soon. Today."

Which meant death. A lot of it. Just gazing at the map, it was obvious that the white was completely outnumbered.

"Where did they even come from?" said Shimon.

"Duke," said Atem. "A man who wishes to destroy us. I can only guess he's been amassing this army for a while. Many of the _Ka_ he stole from us are included in there as well."

"How are we going to stop that?" said Mana.

"We don't," said Atem, looking to Yugi. "Not yet at least. While the _Ka_ are a problem, they are not the biggest one."

"Zorc," said Shimon.

Atem nodded. He pointed to the darkest points on the map, several black dots that weren't moving. "The ceremony and power drained from Yugi has widened the prison doors. I've been thinking, and I believe he means to complete the job using the rifts. Do you remember the Rare Hunters in Kul Elna?" The group nodded with varying degrees of understanding. Mana looked lost already. "The prisoners we rescued said the Rare Hunters were sacrificing monsters and humans daily to feed Diabound, and eventually, something else."

"You believe that something else was Zorc?" said Karim.

"I do," said Atem. "Sacrificing _Ka_ in that manner is a method of gaining power. It also widens the breaks in the realities and causes more chaos. If we can shut these portals, we can cease the destruction of the realities and restore balance."

Mahad was slowly shaking his head. The movement looked involuntary, as if he didn't realize he was making the action. "All of this," he said. "So much going on that we were unaware of. So much we don't have time to discuss. When this is over I'd like a full story on everything that's happened."

"Everyone will," said Atem. "But for now, we need to act."

He could tell they were burning with questions but had the self-control to stay silent and listen. Mana was the most impatient, constantly opening and then shutting her mouth in progressively louder _'humphs._ '

"How do we close them then?" said Karim.

When neither Yugi nor Atem answered him, he looked up from where his eyes had been glued to the map.

"My pharaoh?"

"Wait a moment," said Atem. "Priest Seto has returned. But… he's not alone."

"Who is he with?"

Atem didn't answer. He could just barely feel someone. Another presence covered up with magic. The group all turned to watch as Priest Seto walked through the doors… trailed by Bakura.

Anger bubbled immediately in Atem's stomach, then confusion. What were those two doing together? A blur streaked past Atem, and a moment later Yugi had a hand around Bakura's neck.

The Hikari's expression was wretched. In that expression, even Mana would be unable to defend the truth before them. That Yugi was ancient and not a force to be messed with. Anger hummed around Yugi, innocence and levity gone. Magic crackled in palpable anger against the traitor. When he spoke, his voice still held that high timbre, but nothing sweet remained in his tone. It was disturbing to hear such fury in the voice of a child.

"You've got some nerve being here after what you did, Bakura," said Yugi. "I thought I'd have to search, yet here you are, offering yourself to me so kindly. I'm almost disappointed. I was looking forward to the hunt."

The man was unable to respond, his airway blocked by the constricting grip. He clawed at Yugi's hand, unable to budge it with his own.

"Release him, Hikari," said Seto calmly. The priest hadn't moved, eyeing Yugi with the wariness one would an oncoming dust devil. "Let him speak. He's here to help."

"His help is the last thing we need," spat Yugi. He hadn't taken his eyes off Bakura, violet deepening to almost black. "I'm not fond of people who betray me."

Seto looked to Atem, desperation there. The others in the room were shifting uncomfortably as well, even Karim. Most of them may still hate Bakura, but the scene before them didn't sit right. It didn't with Atem either, though it was partially due to his desire to be the one to rip Bakura's head off.

 _"_ _Yugi,"_ said Atem through their bond. _"Let him go."_

The wall that had been up so resolutely wavered enough for a mess of emotions to get through. They were much like Atem's own, boiling over with anger and frustration. This was the man that had led Yugi to be caught. He was part of the reason Yugi was so broken. Atem took the anger Yugi sent him and swallowed it within his own. It stirred within his chest, under control but also burning hot.

Atem walked to the struggling pair. The Hikari hadn't taken his eyes off Bakura.

 _"_ _Let him go,"_ said Atem again. _"Trust me, I'd like nothing more than to rip his miserable head off."_ He nearly bit his tongue as he ground his molars. _"But he is a source of information, if nothing else. We can't kill him. Yet."_

Yugi didn't move. The blue in Bakura's face was slowly turning white, eyes fluttering.

 _"_ _Yugi!"_

Within their ballad of conflicting emotions, Atem sent his will. He disliked Bakura, but he disliked the idea of Yugi killing in this much anger even more. The Hikari was off, that much was obvious. Yugi would never have lost control like this in the past.

Yugi's eyes finally left Bakura, dragging as if a rope held them in place. Then they landed on Atem and found balance. A ground to anchor themselves.

The Hikari opened his hand and Bakura crumbled.

The whole room seemed to collect its breath in that moment. Yugi turned without another glance at Bakura, trotting back to the table. The group moved aside for him, unconsciously drawing away from the anger Yugi had manifested earlier.

Bakura coughed on the floor, sending Atem a grimace.

"Cutting it a little close with your Hikari there, Pharaoh," wheezed Bakura. "Or do you not have a proper leash on him?"

Atem's red eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd tread very carefully if I were you, Bakura," said Atem. "It's not the Hikari you should be wary of."

Bakura didn't answer, no doubt seeing the anger in Atem. He moved to get to his feet, but Atem drew his sword and pointed it at his chest. The traitor stalled, hands frozen and attention fixed on the tip.

"Priest Seto," said Atem, the whole room watching. "Care to explain why you've brought back this vermin with you?"

"Information, my Pharaoh," said Seto. "And if you listen, you'll learn why he did what he did."

Atem couldn't give a damn about the why. It had gotten Yugi caught and tortured. It had caused the realities to split farther. It had caused his partner to tread upon the remains of his mistakes and face the wrenching pain that came with it.

Atem pressed the blade into Bakura, a prick of blood bubbling up to trickle down his chest.

"Speak," said Atem. "And pray that your plea is enough to stay my hand."

Bakura grimaced. "I have information," he said. "About the portals Duke has set up around the city. They're-"

"We are already aware of them," interrupted Atem. "What I'm interested in is why you betrayed Yugi."

"I didn't betray him. I just led him into a trap. It was the only way to convince Duke I was on his side."

"A very convincing argument." One even Atem believed.

The blade pressed a hair closer. Bakura drew his breath in a hiss, anger flashing in his eyes.

"It's the damn Hikari we're talking about," said Bakura, his voice raised, desperate. "I figured the rat could take care of himself." His voice finally lowered, looking a touch ashamed. "Look, I knew I'd have to get close to get key information. Most of the rifts are diversions. There are only four rifts that are important if you want to stop Zorc from coming and I had to get in his good graces before he let me in on their locations."

"And how can I trust you?" said Atem. "How do I know you're not leading us into yet another trap?"

Bakura's mouth twisted in disgust. "Because I don't want this bleeding world to be pulled to pieces." His eyes trailed to focus on something behind Atem. "Hikari, I've kept our end of the deal. I trust you've kept yours."

Yugi's eyes were at his feet, nodding silently to himself. The angles in his expression were softening back to the usual carelessness Atem was used to.

"I see," said Yugi softly. "Makes sense. A lot more sense." He let out a long sigh, rolling his thumb over his fingers like he was rolling an idea in his head. Finally, the room watched as Yugi trotted over to invaded Bakura's personal bubble with a too wide smile. It forced Atem's sword away.

Yugi gave Bakura one last smiling nod…

…then punched him in the face.

Bakura howled, gripping his nose as blood trickled through his fingers. Though no magic had been used to enhance the jab, it still looked painful. Atem felt a vindictive pleasure seeing it. Yugi blew on his fists with a satisfied expression as well.

"All is now forgiven," said Yugi happily. "Don't worry, I've kept my end of the bargain. Of course, it's dependent on the condition that you have useful information for us."

Bakura gave another slew of curses, which Yugi ignored. He just clapped his hands together, looking around the room.

 _"_ _He's good,"_ came Yugi's voice through the bond. _"I wondered if he still cared about Ryou. Seems he does. He hasn't betrayed us because he knows the alternative will get his last relative killed. And besides, if he's lying I'll just rip his head off later."_

Atem silently agreed, though it did little to quiet the unrest in his heart. For a moment he'd had a target to channel his frustrations. On the cusp of this resolution, it had been cruelly snatched away and left him with nothing but unresolved hunger for blood.

He motioned to the slab where the rest of the council was still situated.

"Come, Bakura, show us what information you have," said Atem.

The spy grumbled but followed, Priest Seto coming up as well. As they walked to the table, Atem swore he heard Priest Seto muttering something about _'not getting a turn at Bakura'._

Bakura placed bloodied hands on the slab, pressing a finger to one darkened point. It left a small imprint of his finger. He did this two more times on different parts of the map.

"Duke plans to sacrifice thousands of _Ka_ to bring back Zorc," said Bakura. "But he also knows you'll try to stop him. To confuse you, he's made dozens of rifts around the city to waste your time and energy. Since I was in his good graces, I was given the location of these main rifts that will summon Zorc."

"Why have you waited until now to tell us this?" said Atem.

Anger flashed in Bakura's eyes. "Your fondness for the boy is blinding you, Pharaoh," said Bakura. "If I'd contacted you, I'd risk exposing myself as a spy. I only found out the exact locations a few hours ago. I checked on two of them myself before coming over here to confirm they are what he said they are."

Atem didn't like it, but Bakura's plea made sense. Atem folded his arms across his chest, biceps still flexed in anger to stop himself from yelling.

The others were peering at the maps, Mana's hands pressed on the edge as she leaned over to squint at the locations.

"There are three then?" she said. "Three portals we have to close."

"There are actually four," said Bakura. He pointed at another location. This one was near the heart of the city. Only a small dark swirl was there, so faint it was almost non-existent. "Duke has taken great pains to keep this one as hidden as possible. It holds not only another rift, but the obelisk that's drawing all the _Ka_ to the city. I'm assuming you know about that army."

Atem nodded.

"Good," said Bakura. "If you want to save the city, I suggest destroying this instead of trying to stop the _Ka_. The obelisk is also tethering the slain monsters to the area, making sure that when they reform they'll do so here instead of where they are originally bound. Unless that thing goes down, the city is doomed."

"That makes four locations," said Mahad. "Four areas of attack."

"You visited the areas," said Karim. "What did their defense look like?"

Bakura examined them a moment, eyes narrowed and suspicious. Then he nodded, some sort of acceptance passing through him as he answered.

"Strong," he said. "Many of them have fake items to defend the location. Individually each fighter is lacking, but combined, they pose a threat to any sort of attack. The only advantage we have it that we know their locations and don't have to split our attack."

"We may still have to," said Shimon. He was measuring with a hand the distance between the _Ka_ and the city. His old face reflected concern as he brought his hand back to tug at his beard. "The sooner we can destroy these rifts the better. I don't think this world can hold on much longer before it splits. I can feel the wrongness in my bones." He gave a shiver. "These things need to be stopped as soon as possible."

Atem shared a look with Yugi. Shimon was astute if he could feel the disturbance. Their realm was quickly tearing at the seams, and only by closing these rifts could the stop it from splitting completely.

"We split up then," said Atem, nodding to the board. "I will go with Shimon, Mahad and Bakura to stop the obelisk and close the rift there. Yugi will go with Karim and Seto to stop the portal here." He pointed to another location. "Once those are closed, we can move on to the next one."

Two people immediately objected to the idea.

"What about me?" said Mana as Bakura barked: "I'm not coming."

Atem narrowed his eyes at Bakura.

"You say you're on our side?" said Atem. "Yet you refuse to help?"

Bakura shrugged. "I completed my part of the deal," said Bakura with a wave toward the Hikari. "I'm not a part of this fight."

"You say you want to stop the world from being torn, yet you refuse to help stop it," snapped Seto.

"And you banished me from Egypt," shot back Bakura. "I'm here because of my cousin and nothing else. The rest of you can go out and die saving the world for all I care. I'm saving myself."

"Just like a coward," sneered Seto.

Bakura snarled in response. Atem raised a hand, stopping them before things could get ugly.

"You can leave," said Atem to Bakura. "I don't expect you to stay and help." In all honesty, a part of him would be glad for Bakura's absence. "Do you have anything else to add?"

Bakura relaxed a tad, keeping one eye on Seto as he spoke. "The obelisk is where Duke and Rose Lover are," said Bakura. "I'd suggest a full-frontal assault there if you want any chance of succeeding."

Emotions brushed against Atem's bond. He looked to Yugi. Saw the desire in his eyes as they focused on the point Bakura had pointed to. The Hikari wanted to be at that fight. He needed to be there. Facing the representations of his two biggest mistakes could give Yugi the closure he needed… or it could reopen his wounds.

 _"_ _I'm worried for him,"_ admitted Atem to his _Ka_.

He felt grim understanding from Black Luster Soldier, as well as a gentle hand from Mystical Elf.

 _"_ _I'm worried as well,"_ said Mystical Elf. _"I haven't heard from his Ka in a while. I think… I think something's wrong."_

Atem's unease grew. She was right. He hadn't felt any sort of comment or emotions from the other _Ka_ in a while. Not even Silent Magician, who was always willing to put her own opinion on the table. What was going on? Was Yugi okay?

He didn't have time to consider it as the others were still talking. They were arguing about who should go where and what must be done.

"Half of us could go to one point and secure the area," Shimon was saying.

"But we need either the Hikari or the pharaoh to close the rifts," said Karim. "It makes no sense to split up and take the areas when we can't do anything. I say we all go to the obelisk and shut down the cause of all this."

"Actually, I think I could help with that."

Finally contributing to the conversation, Yugi smiled at each of them.

"Some of you actually carry a small portion of the Hikari's and Yami's power within you," said Yugi happily. "And, if tweaked a little, I could change it to allow you the ability to close the rifts."

The councilors glanced at each other, eyebrows raised or scowling.

"What do you mean?" said Mana.

Yugi gave an apologetic grimace. "Sorry, you actually don't Mana. And neither does Bakura or Shimon, but everyone else does."

Mahad gripped the millennium ring around his neck. "You're not talking about the millennium Items, are you?" he said.

Yugi sent Mahad a wink, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. I made them."

The room dealt with the news as they had everything. With suppressed surprise. They were taking hit after hit of information gracefully all things considered. Karim was shaking his head and muttering something while Mana just looked excited. Mahad had turned his attention to Atem as if to find confirmation there while Seto grabbed the rod and started examining it. Shimon looked as if something had been confirmed and Bakura looked like he couldn't care less.

"You made them?" confirmed Seto. "For what purpose? Were they not forged with the souls of the innocent?"

Yugi's smile flickered. A sign he was stressed. Yugi usually would have answered that question with a still larger smile.

"Another topic for another day," said Yugi. "The important thing is that I can change them a little. Give them the extra ability to close the rifts. That way we can split up to maximize our effectiveness."

He held out his hands. "It takes me a while, so I suggest starting now," he said. "Who wants to go first?"

The councilors exchanged looks. The first to step forward was Seto. He held out the rod, mouth set as he stared at the Hikari.

"For Egypt," said Seto. "Though I dislike the idea of you tampering with the Millennium Rod."

Yugi happily took the rod, magic humming into life around him. Atem would have offered to help, but he was unsure how to change the items to perform the magic Yugi was inscribing in them. There was still so much he had to learn about their powers.

While Yugi worked, Atem shifted the conversation back to their line of attack. After several minutes of arguing and bickering back and forth, they had a strategy set. Atem, Yugi, Mahad, and Mana would go attack the obelisk and rift. The plan was for Atem and Yugi to distract Duke while the others took down the obelisk and closed the rift. They had argued that Seto come at first, but two things had settled that argument. The first was that Mana wanted to come with her previous master – meaning Mahad - to fight. The second was information given by Bakura about the location of Aknadin and Serenity at another rift.

Priest Seto's eyes had lit up, turning to Atem in a silent plea of permission. Atem had nodded, giving Seto approval to attack the second rift. Apparently, Joey was still with them, waiting outside the palace as he recovered from being near the corruption. Karim and Shimon would go as well. After closing that one, they each would head for a pre-determined second rift and close it. The plan sounded simple, but the reality was far from it.

"Be wary of this portal," said Bakura, poking the second one Seto's group would go to. "This one has both a millennium necklace and a sword. He can see the future and he'll know you're coming."

"Then that's exactly where I need to go," said a commanding female voice

The whole room turned. Isis stood at the entrance of the room. Her head was high, eyes puffy and red. But she looked steady as a rock as she slowly approached. No one said anything as she gazed upon the room, taking them all in. Her eyes finally landed on Atem, and the pharaoh couldn't help a feeling of anguish pass over them at the pass. Though he saw no blame in that gaze, he felt it all the same.

He had felt her earlier in the meeting, waiting on the sides. He had been unsure if he should seek her out. Unsure if she would come forward. Until the millennium blade had been mentioned, he hadn't sense any intention to come out. Now she was here, commanding as she spoke to fight against this man who held the fake item.

"That blade's future can not be seen," said Isis, carrying on as if nothing was different. As if she hadn't needed the past hours to grieve her brother's death. "I know how to counter it since I've come across it before. I will go and attack this rift."

The men exchanged glances, their trepidation obvious.

"You can not go alone, Priestess," said Mahad finally. "It would be too dangerous. Go with Seto's group and they will go after taking down the first."

She shook her head. "I will not be alone," she said.

From within her robes, she pulled out the millennium Key. She held it out to Shimon.

"Priest Shada still can't get out of bed," she said. "He sent me with this to give it to you, it's previous master. For safekeeping until the war is over."

Shimon hesitated, then took the Key. A hum of magic passed between them as the item identified the man as an old master. In seconds, the fragility of Shimon disappeared, his stature rising though his height did not.

He bowed to Isis.

"I will bear this burden with honor, priestess," he said. "In place of Priest Shada, I will go together with you to the third rift. We will take down the men who stole your brother from you."

Isis blinked furiously, lips pursed. She turned too bright eyes to Atem, hard and daring him to ague. Atem had no such intention.

"It is decided, then," said Atem. "Isis and Shimon will take the third rift. Whichever of us completes their mission first will proceed to the last rift. We will decide things from there."

The council nodded, mingling with each other to plan their attacks. Isis stepped up to Yugi to present her necklace for the Hikari to change. Atem moved to the side of the room where Bakura had taken a stance, watching with folded arms and a scowl.

"Everything done now?" said Bakura. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet," said Atem, conflicting emotions raging within him. Because of Bakura, they had a clear line of attack. He had taken the hard job of laying low, watching men kill and deceive to get a clear picture of what Atem and Yugi needed to know. A part of him had still believed that Bakura could have betrayed them. But he knew Bakura. He remembered the scene where Bakura had broken oaths for the sake of his family. Bakura would not betray them to let the realities fall. He'd do everything he could to protect Ryou, no matter how it hurt Yugi. No matter how it hurt even himself. That was the type of man Bakura was.

Atem felt his anger toward the man fade away.

"Thank you, for your all your services toward Egypt," said Atem. "While your history shall never be written, if we succeed today, know that Egypt continues to stand because of your efforts."

Bakura grumbled, a hint of a smile entering his lips.

"I couldn't care less about Egypt," he grumbled. Then he hesitated, opening his mouth to say something else. Then he closed it, turning his back on Atem and striding from the room.

Atem watched him go, knowing why Bakura had failed to speak. The man didn't always speak his mind, despite what others may believe. The lingering feelings of loyalty had tugged on Bakaru's conscious, but he'd chosen his family over Atem yet again, and offering any sort of caution would be seen as insincere in Bakura's logic. Better to not say anything if he wasn't going to act. So, he'd left without a word, because that was how he showed conviction for his actions.

Someone stepped up beside him. It was Isis.

Atem turned to face her completely, waiting for the cascade of emotions to be thrown at him. For all she knew, he was the one that had killed Marik. Their relationship was strained because he had allowed Marik to stay, and now he was the reason Marik had died in many ways. He couldn't blame her if she hated him.

Isis took several moments to speak, swallowing several times before finally able to.

"Did you try to save him?" she said eventually. "Did you struggle as much as I did?"

The grief flowing from Isis was fresh and powerful. Atem felt his own surface from where he had buried them, the acrid aftertaste of shame burning in his throat.

"It didn't do any good," said Atem, lowering his eyes. "Neither of us were strong enough. But I know his spirit will face fair judgement. In that, I find hope."

Isis searched his face for a long moment, showing no indication of her feelings. Then she nodded, the steel falling from her gaze as she allowed vulnerability to make her weak.

"I don't know how to bear this level of grief," she admitted. "Once this battle is over my pharaoh, I must beg your permission to stop down as Priestess."

He saw her pain. Felt a portion of it and knew the destruction it rained from inside. But he also knew her, and knew this was not the right option. She could hate him if she wanted to, but she could not stop moving forward due to that grief.

"I can't accept your resignation," said Atem firmly. "Nor will I accept it with nothing else but your life."

Anger flashed in Isis's eyes, but with it there was energy. Strength and determination. She lifted her chin higher as she scoffed.

"You refuse to offer me any sort of comfort in my grief?" she asked.

"I ask no more than what I know you can give me," said Atem. "Once this battle is over, we may speak at length. Until then, I demand you uphold your oaths and help destroy the blight which plagues our kingdom."

Isis met Atem's strength with her furious glare. It slowly softened enough for her to bow her head, black fringe partially covering her face.

"If it is what my pharaoh commands," she said. "I will obey."

Atem would take it. He sensed raw anger, but also loyalty and love. She would fight for them. Fight for her brother and family. Then they could confront these feelings. Then she could start the path of forgiving him. Until then, they would fight their mutual enemy to find closure.

Yugi called from the side of the room, gaining everyone's attention. He stood up, handing Isis back her necklace with a smile.

"That's the last of them," he said, looking around. "Everyone ready?"

The room nodded, exchanging glances.

Shimon was the first to bow. The others soon followed, each on their knees with heads lowered to Atem as he stood beside Yugi. He felt pride swelling within him at the sight of them all. His friends. His councilors. The people he loved and cared. They were why he chose to fight. They were his source of inspiration.

"A great many things reside upon our shoulders tonight," said Atem. "Much of which I do not have the time to explain. It is not just our reality, but the fates of all life that hangs in the balance. Were I given the choice of who would bear this responsibility, I would not exchange any one of you."

He paused, taking the time to assess each of them. They were the ones he wanted by his side. They were the ones who had supported him through so much. His eyes finally landed on Yugi, the lad giving a bright smile. He could see past the mask now. See the aching tightness in his eyes that was ever present.

"The world asks too much of us," said Atem, voice low. "But in return, I found it also give us the strength to push forward. The trails we face help forge an unbreakable bond that no enemy can destroy. _I_ find strength through each of you and I ask that you find your strength as well. The strength to fight. The strength to put Egypt first. The strength to die, if needed."

It was subtle, but Atem saw Yugi twitch. He wasn't the only one. Mana's hand had tightened against the floor, Isis's head bowing a touch lower. But that was the extent of their protest. Each of them was prepared to fulfill their duty.

"I would not ask this if it were my choice," said Atem. "But we are the last hope. The last stand against evil. We will show our enemies the fires of Egypt." He looked to Yugi and saw a partner, a friend, and a broken child. It renewed his determination, eyes dimming to a smoldering red.

"We will show them their folly," said Atem. "For picking a fight with the disciples of Ra and the children of Anubis."


	48. Counterattack: Part 1

**Thanks for reading!**

 **And big hugs to those leaving reviews! I'm so so happy that people are still reading this! XD Thank you PipeDreamPrayer, Pheonix of Memphis, TheKingInBoots, Suezanne, Anukis-san, angiembabe, Atarya QueenofEgypt, Chibisimo, and griffonskies.**

 **Yes, we are nearing the end. That being said, we've still got a ways to go. I plan on making every step lots of fun... for me that is. Not as fun for your hearts. XD Authors are all sadistic in case you've never realized that.**

 **Short chapter, but I was stuck and didn't want to keep you all waiting.**

 **Epic music makes everything better!**

* * *

Everything was wrong. The streets hung with a ghostly dread that the clatter of their feet couldn't shake off. Clouds that looked more like spirits circled the city both from above and in the streets. Everything was awash in an ashen gray of death that froze the heart.

Seto and his companions traveled through this new reality, only understanding a fraction of what it was and what it meant. Joey looked nearly solid as he floated alongside him, each step looking harder than the last. Though clearly shaken by some unknown force, his expression remained immovable, as if finally moving toward his sister had renewed his conviction. Karim kept glancing in Joey's direction. Apparently, he could now see the outline of the spirit.

"It is curious," said Karim. "Now that I have the answers to my questions, I find myself with even more. At least I now know that the pharaoh leads true and labors for peace in Egypt and the world."

"Did you ever doubt it?" said Seto. While in the past his tone may have been accusatory, now it was curious. His association with Karim had changed in that respect.

Karim shook his head. "Not entirely. I merely doubted that the pharaoh may be in complete control of himself. That some spell or travesty had caused the strangeness in him. I should be relieved to find out the true cause, but given the circumstances…"

"It's hard to be thankful," finished Seto.

Karim grimaced. "You've known, haven't you? About the Pharaoh? Ever since we found the spirit."

"I have," said Seto.

Karim didn't ask why Seto hadn't told him. Seto didn't offer an explanation. They had gone out together to determine the truth and Seto had been the one to discern it. He'd then neglected to tell Karim and kept the discovery a secret. While many may see this as a slight, Karim would know better. He knew Seto. Knew the priest would have sought out the pharaoh for answers and then kept them out of respect. Anger would serve no purpose other than to delay them.

They arrived at their destination. It was a normal civilian settlement. Mudbrick houses looped in a maze of lanes and alleyways. The houses held all the hallmarks of residency; bright festival decorations, overturned pots, even the smell of food wafting from an open window. Yet, save the three of them, not a single soul was in sight. It was as if the residents had disappeared into thin air from where they had been living their ordinary lives.

As they continued down the rows of houses, Seto spotted the first sign of life.

It was a Rare Hunter. He was fighting with a _Ka_ , this one mutated from corruption. The creature was not yet demonized, but it was one step away from being so.

The Hunter battled the thing, not noticing the group as they stopped in curiosity.

"Let keep moving," said Seto, urging the group forward. "We must be getting close."

The other two followed, Karim a touch slower as he watched the man until a building blocked them from sight. It was obvious the _Ka_ would win that battle.

Other sources of life grazed the edge of Seto's senses. Other _Ka_ , men, and dark things he didn't understand the significance of.

 _"I feel cold,"_ shivered Joey suddenly, transparent eyes gray and haunting in the light. _"Which is weird. I shouldn't feel anything."_

"We're close to the portal," said Karim, holding his millennium scales in one hand. "Be ready for anything. Who knows what sort of strange phenomenon may occur around these rifts."

Voices came from ahead. Seto looked to Karim, finding a mutual understanding. They nodded together, creeping closer.

Around the corner of a street stood five Rare Hunters. From them Seto could sense dark magic, the taste of corruption pungent against his senses. These men may present trouble.

"There's our entrance," said Karim, nodding past the men. "The house next to the oasis."

It was larger than the others, three stories tall and obviously build by someone with money. Seto would have never imagined a dark portal to the shadow realm residing within it. Perhaps that was the point.

"High Priest Seto," said Karim. "I fear not all of us will survive this battle. In case I do not come back, can I have you promise me something?"

Seto turned a sharp glare onto Karim. The man was talking of death now? Right before they went into battle together? The thought of both Karim's potential passing and trying to burden Seto with the responsibility it could entail soaked the fires in his chest. He ground his teeth, looking back to the hunters.

"I will make no promises," said Seto. "Take care of your own damn self. I have trouble with this useless one as it is." He jabbed his finger to Joey, who gave an annoyed _'hey!'_

Karim grimaced. "Please," he said. "It would put be at ease before we go into battle."

"Should we force our way in?" said Seto, ignoring Karim. They had the element of surprise on their side. Perhaps they could get in that way.

Before Karim could offer any sort of plan, Joey had flown out from their side. He blew past like a breeze, rustling the dark cloaks of the hunters as he circled them.

 _"Hey! Morons!"_ yelled Joey. _"I am tha denizen of Anubis to come an' devour your pathetic souls!"_

The Hunters jerked around, forcing Seto and Karim to pull their heads back to remain unseen. He could hear the men arguing, their voices rising to a panic as Joey continued to heckle them. It appeared others could now hear the spirit as well, especially those with strong magical abilities.

One of the men yelled that he could see Joey, and magic blasted from the other side. Men started cursing, others yelling for the other to stop.

"It's as good a distraction as any," said Karim, a smile tugging on his lips. "I guess full on assault it is."

Reluctantly, Seto followed Karim as the two of them jumped out from behind the building. He summoned Blue-Eyes, her lightening breath blasting away two of the men before they could register they were being attacked. Karim's dragon took out two others. The last man was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was the one that had gotten killed by his comrades.

Blue-Eye swiftly re-entered Seto's soul, the priest walking among the now charred ground and men. Joey swept toward them, some light back in his eyes as he grinned mischievously at them.

 _"An' you thought I wouldn't be any help,"_ gloated the spirit.

Seto didn't bother with a response. It had been an asinine tactic, but it had worked.

Karim was good enough to give the spirit praise, to which Joey swelled in pride.

"Do not be so quick to celebrate," said Seto. "I'm sure someone heard that racket."

"Indeed, someone did," said a feminine voice.

From behind another house, Serenity stepped out. She was flanked by two other men, each holding a glittering object in their hands. A fake rod and scale. Seto could see a fake millennium ring clearly around Serenity's neck now, burnished a black gold in the eerie lightening.

* * *

No fanfare trumpeted the pharaoh as he walked down the streets of his kingdom. No cheers. No bowing. No procession save the three companions beside him. The people barely spared a glance as they flitted between houses and streets, some looking for answers, others scrambling to find their children. A brave few scoffed at the racket in the city, meandering as they tried to continue their daily lives. But the circling gloom and unmistakable chill could not be so completely denied. Their muscles were taught, eyes open for any signs of attack.

Yugi bounded up ahead of the group, violet eyes aglow. They peered down a road, flickering with unseen knowledge as they took in the area. He spun around, running and then launching himself in the air. He crashed down on a pedestal that had held some of Egypt's beautification. Shards went flying as precious flower petals fluttered to the ground. Amid the dust, Yugi could be seen sporting a large grin, the dim lights from his eyes visible.

"I found it!" said Yugi pointing down a road. "And the barrier, you can thank me for taking care of it that thing was nasty."

"I'm sure it was," said Mahad doubtfully. He was eyeing the people that were quickly scrambling away, unsure what this group of aristocracies were doing but wanting to be part of none of it. "Did you think that might alert them that we're coming?"

"Oh, I'm sure they already know," said Yugi happily, trotting to another ally. "It's this way by the way."

Atem followed Yugi, Mana and Mahad coming as well. Now that the barrier was gone, he could sense it as well. The monument and rift up ahead. Duke and Rose Lover were there as well.

The spiky head of Yugi bounced ahead of them, still cut off from Atem. He didn't like how chipper that back was, or how composed it was. Something told him that the fight between Duke and Rose Lover was the least of his worries.

Mana sidled up next to him, her steps casual yet purposeful. She nervously twirled her rod with one hand, a habit she'd had since she could hold the thing.

"Thank you for letting me come, Pharaoh," said Mana. "I know you wanted to say no."

"It was a great temptation, I'll admit," said Atem. "But ultimately, I respect your abilities as a magician and resolve as one of my friends."

"You mean family," said Mana with a wink. "You were the one that told Isis we were family."

"That I did."

Mana's rod came to a stop in her hands with a snap. She was quiet so suddenly that Atem looked to her, wondering what had caused her sudden muteness. The woman enjoyed chatting, especially when she could do so with only Atem.

Her teeth were tugging on her bottom lip, cheeks pink even in the low lighting.

"Mana?" said Atem. "Are you well?"

The magician nodded, giving an embarrassed smile. "I'm fine I just… I hope I can always stay by your side, my Pharaoh. And Priest Mahad of course. Gosh that sounds weird not to call him Master, but I guess I must get used to it."

"That you will," said Atem. "And I have the same hope Mana."

"You do?" She said it with a strange amount of vulnerability.

"Of course," said Atem. "You are one of my dearest friends. It would be strange not to have you near."

"I guess that will work for now," chuckled Mana, raising her head to smile at him. It shimmered with a tender light. "Once we're done with this, I hope I can talk to you for a bit. Properly. Like, alone."

She said it casually, as if they were doing nothing more than strolling down a garden path instead of walking toward what was probably going to be the hardest fight of his life. Both she and Yugi had the ability to do that. Lighten moods and people even in the darkest of places. She was strong. Always had been.

"Of course," said Atem, thinking he had an idea of what that talk might entail. Ever since his new powers had given him the ability to sense strong emotions, a suspicion had been growing inside of him regarding Mana's feelings for him. "I look forward to it."

Mana's face scrunched as she suppressed a smile, but her eyes expressed everything. She reached forward, hesitating for a moment before taking Atem's hand and giving it a squeeze. With one last bright-eyed look, she turned her head forward to continue alongside him.

After several minutes of silent walking, they arrived.

The four of them all stopped in front of the building, each sensing the need to take in the sight. The obelisk lay within a temple. Though small compared to others, the building still towered high above the city. This close to a source of evil, it felt much like the Valley of the Damned. The air was stuffy, hot, and slick with murky power. It coated Atem's body, coursing through him with each slow breath. His soul fought to filter through the miasma. Sensitive as it was to the shadows, overexposure was sure to bring the slow destruction of his sanity.

 _"How are you faring?"_ said Atem to Yugi.

In response, he got a firm glow of red through their bond. Yugi was focused. Nothing could sway his resolve.

 _"Then let us enter."_

Atem took the first step. Yugi took the second, followed by the other two as they entered the enemy's lair.

* * *

Karim fell into a fighting stance, his _Ka_ swooping in behind him. Cursed Dragon let out a shrill cry, ready for battle.

Seto made no such preparation. He remained tall, eyes never leaving the woman before him. Her soft face had become harder since last he saw her. Her eyes were tinged with scars no time could properly heal. The darkness had sunken in farther. No more. Seto was done seeing the light things of this world taken by despair.

"Serenity," said Seto firmly. "I have come to save you."

The girl grimaced at his words, twisting her lips as if they tasted sour to her palate.

"Not that again," she said. "Aren't you done with your pretend sympathy? I'm getting bored of speeches."

"And I'm tired of your childish resistance to the truth."

Serenity bristled, brows drawn tight. "It is you who resists truth," she called. "Chaos is the one thing that remains true. It is never failing and—"

"—and can not abandon you, I get it," said Seto. "It can never disappoint you, like your brother did." His eyes trailed to the phony millennium ring around her neck. "I find it ironic, that you hold the item that helps you seek what you desire when even you do not know what that is."

Serenity's hand flew up, clenching the string that held the item. Her eyes darkened in anger.

"Do not pretend you know me, Priest," she hissed. "I know what it is I seek. Your death will help me achieve that."

"Then why do you hold on to your brother's _Ka_?" said Seto. "Why keep the last piece of him close? If you truly hated the world, you would rid yourself of anything that reminds you of the good in it. You would release Flame Swordsman from your grasp."

Serenity took a step back, shaken by Seto's words. He stepped forward, the man on either side of Serenity yanking out their swords

"Shut up, Priest," yelled one. "Miss, don't listen to the idiot."

"Your brother did not abandon you," said Seto, taking another step. "He died, unable to return to your side, and you found his _Ka_. You were desperate to feel his presence again, even if it meant taking a partially corrupted _Ka_. Even if it meant letting the evils you had experienced start to taint you."

Serenity grabbed her head, shaking it vigorously.

"No. No... shut up!" she yelled. "Shut up! Shut up!"

The men on either side attacked.

The first raised his millennium rod, corrupted shadows twisting around him. Seto dodged the attack of magic from the man, summoning Duos to his side. The man with the scale advance on Seto's open side. The attacker drew his sword back, ready to slice Seto apart.

It was stopped by Karim. The man had Seto's side, his Curse of Dragon taking the _Ka_ that had emerged from the Hunter. It left Seto alone with the other Hunter, a man wielding a copy of his own item.

The Hunter thrust the item out before him and a strange sucking sensation engulfed Seto, like a vacuum trying to swallow him up. Seto grimaced, sweeping aside his own cloak to pull out his sword. He didn't bother taking out his rod. Vermin like this didn't deserve to die at the hands of an original. With a flick of the wrist, his sword sailed through the air, helped along by the strange vacuum and flanked by daggers of shadow. They lodged into the surprised man, piercing all the way through to the other side.

The body slumped to the ground, a miserable example of defense. They'd obviously hoped to take Seto off guard with their imitation magic. Fools.

Seto yanked the sword from the body, cleaning the blood on the man's cloak. He was satisfied to see that Karim had taken down the other man as well. If defense was this terrible everywhere they stood a good chance of winning.

He approached Serenity, sword still out as the woman cowered before them. Two steps away from her, he stopped, watching her with pity.

"He didn't abandon you," said Seto "He didn't break his promise."

"Y-you're wrong," she whimpered, weak. Uncertain. "He left me. He _hated_ me."

That was when the spirit finally decided to say something. Joey maneuvered around the splinted remains of the battle, as if he were carefully avoiding something that Seto could not see. He knelt beside Serenity, tears in his eyes.

 _"I'm right here sis,"_ he whispered. _"I could never leave yah."_

Serenity's head jerked up. She whipped it around frantically, eyes wide with fear.

"What was… did you hear something?" she said,

"It's your brother, Joey," said Seto, saying the lad's name to Serenity for the first time. "Death was not enough to keep him from your side."

Serenity's eyes found Seto. They trembled with a hope that might shatter her if broken. She looked to Seto for that stability, and the priest held it with steadfastness.

"Was that..." she whispered. "He's really here? Isn't he?"

 _"I am,"_ insisted the spirit. _"I'm here, sis. And I ain't leaving you ever again."_

His body not quite solid, the lad attempted to encircle the girl with his embrace. She shivered in reaction, her lip trembling as she scrubbed at her eyes with a renewed energy.

"He can't have," she said. "If he has… what have I been doing this whole time?"

"Struggling," said Seto. "Allowing grief and others to take advantage of you." He stretched out a hand. The gesture made her freeze, staring as if Seto's hand were a foreign object. As if mercy was dead to her.

"Your confusion ends here," said Seto. "I will show you that seeking light and joy is not a fruitless struggle. Come with us Serenity. Help us remove the shadows that plague your heart. Help us fight."

She hesitated, cheeks blotchy and wet with her tears. Then, hesitantly, she reached out a hand and laid it in Seto's outstretched one.

Her fingers were warmer than Seto had expected, small with rough callouses. He closed his fingers around them, suddenly yanking the girl to her feet. She nearly tripped, looking windswept from the bombardment of emotions that had hit her.

"There," said Seto, his lips twitching into a small smile. "Now, to get rid of that abomination around your neck."


	49. Counterattack: Part 2

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! Like, seriously I don't say it enough because I can never say it enough. Thank you for your wonderful donations to my motivation. Helps me out a ton! Plus, it's always nice to know people are still reading this. So thank you** **griffonskies, angiembabe, Chibisimo, BronwynSP06, Pheonix of Memphis, HikariCruz (Whoooo!), TheKingInBoots, Guest, and Suezanne!**

 **Epic Music Makes Everything Better**

* * *

Foresight. The miraculous ability to predict the future and thus change it. Humans who wielded such a skill were viewed as holy beings of the gods. Harald's sent to bless Egypt. Isis thought these praises to be short sighted. She was not some messenger of the gods. She was in fact, _part_ of the gods. She had been blessed with their vision. Their sight of the future. Apart from the Pharaoh, no one was closer to understanding their will because she could anticipate it before anyone else. This conclusion had not come from a source of arrogance in her own superiority. It was truth. A fact. No one could dispute it.

Through the years she had discovered the vision came with the same weighty responsibility of the gods. She had born it. Accepted it as part of her blessing. Believed that no matter how terrible the future, if she could anticipate it, she could push through it.

Only now did she see that she was the short sighted one.

"How did we not anticipate this?" said Isis in a frustrated hush. "How, such an obvious sign of trouble and we did nothing?"

Standing in the middle of the city's central plaza was an obelisk. The monument towered over the flat area, stings of décor falling from its cold surface. It must have been hidden under the festivities, only to be revealed now that the end had started. Destroying it now would have been no problem save the masses of monsters that patrolled underneath it.

 _Ka_ , humanoid and otherwise paced and flew overhead, some fighting each other, some reforming slowly under the dark magic around them. There was no way to approach the obelisk without passing them through due to the flat expanse of the plaza. Even the overturned stalls and entertainment booths held no true cover due to the sheer number of monsters in the area.

"It was clever of them," said Shimon, who stood beside Isis. "They hid it in plain sight, much like with the statue in the ceremony. We were too busy looking in the dark to bother looking at what was in front of our eyes."

The words stung more than they should have.

The necklace felt cold beneath her skin, icy from the dark magic around them.

"I thought I had been sufficiently humbled," said Isis. "But apparently the gods are not done mocking my pain. I see now that I still have much to learn."

Isis's hand drifted to where a sword was strapped to her side. She gripped it tight, the handle unfamiliar to her fingers. She had asked for the blade before leaving, despite everyone's confusion. She had a use for it.

"No matter how much power we attain," said Shimon. "We are still human, and our reasoning is flawed. Do not blame yourself for this Isis, or for what has happened with your family. Some futures are meant to be, no matter if we can anticipate them or not."

Isis didn't answer. She drew the sword, walking out toward the plaza slowly with the blade by her side.

"What are you doing?" hissed Shimon from his hiding place. "Come back, we need to formulate a plan."

"The hunters are here somewhere," said Isis, not looking back. She kept walking, shadows swirling around her every step. "They won't come out unless we threaten the obelisk, which won't happen until we destroy these monsters. When they do come, the hunter with the sword will go after me."

The closest _Ka_ , a large corrupted lizard-man, turned to Isis. It flicked its forked tongue in her direction, a deep hiss issuing from its belly. Isis raised her sword an inch higher, meeting the monster's gaze.

"I am through trying to plan for the future," said Isis "I am done trying to anticipate its dance. The world will learn my tune and tremble at its pace."

The _Ka_ screeched, launching itself at Isis. The Priestess's necklace shone in a bright light, visions blinking into her sight. She could see it. The future of her own fate. She could see the monster tackle her to the ground and tear into her neck.

But that would not happen.

Isis side stepped the creature with ease, her hand swinging as she pivoted. The blade tore through the monster's stomach and stuck there. The lizard _Ka_ thrashed to get at Isis, hampered by the steel. The cut had not deep enough. She needed more power.

Magic gathered around the blade. She yanked on the handle and it went clean through the beast's body. The _Ka_ fell in two parts beside her, coating the ground with its yellow blood before disappearing into a dark smog.

The other _Ka_ turned to her, alerted to her presence from the battle. Isis wiped her brow with a hand. She'd need to work fast before they all reformed. This was not a time of delicate plan making. It was time for a massacre.

The horde of monsters rushed her, snarling and gnashing their teeth and Isis met them with her divine vision. The vision the gods had cursed her with.

* * *

Atem walked through the high arched hallway, the place eerily quiet save the shuffling of his own feet. His companions kept their silence as well, alert for anything that may attack them. So far nothing had. It had been a straight road from the entrance. They should reach the main room soon.

 _Why do they stay back?_ thought Atem. He could feel Duke somewhere in the vicinity but couldn't pin point his location. He wasn't near the obelisk. Perhaps he meant to launch a surprise attack.

They reached the double doors. Yugi stepped forward, holding out a hand to stop the group. The other hand hovered above the entrance, assessing for any traps.

"Nothing," said Yugi, lowering his hand. "It's safe to enter."

Yugi shoved the doors open. They swung wide revealing the area within. It looked more like a cave than a room. The walls were dark, uneven and stretched high overhead. In the center of the room stood two obelisks. One shone a murky black color, it's tip topped with a rift. The portal sliced into the air, its edges fuzzy as it shifted between this realm and the next. The other obelisk was a little smaller. Dozens of hieroglyphs ran up its sides forming a shimmering spell. That was the one summoning all the _Ka_ to the city.

"There they are," said Mana, her face scrunching. "Eww. That's one ugly piece of slab."

"Do not let down your guard," said Atem. "Our enemy is here and they're approaching."

The second the doors had opened he had felt the aura of Duke move. A section of the wall to their right began to swirl, a black portal forming. From within, Duke stepped out. He loped to the center of the room, black cloak emblazed with a corrupted purple eye fanning out behind him. When he finally stopped, he now stood between them and the two obelisks. His nonchalance irked Atem, unresolved feelings bubbling back to the surface. What Atem wouldn't give to have the man drop dead on the spot.

"I see you found the place," said Duke. "Odd. Took less time than I anticipated. No matter, I was tired of waiting." Their eyes linked, and Duke smirked. "I see you didn't heed my advice. Can't say I'm displeased. It will be all the more fun to kill you in front of Yugi."

Yugi stepped forward, his face twisted in an ugly expression. Rage emanated from his body in the form of tendrils of magic. It seemed Atem wasn't the only one on the verge of snapping.

"I'll kill you," said Yugi. "And end your filthy blood line once and for all."

The hairs on Atem's arms raised as the pressure increased tenfold. He welcomed it, pushed against the unseen power as feelings and pasts came to a head. It rumbled in his chest with the purr of a lion, preparing for a fight.

Duke no longer looked like himself. His chin had lowered, pupils contracted in anger. At least their anger was matched. Hate clashed against hate. Duke didn't just want them dead. He wanted them to suffer.

"Is that so?" said Duke slowly. "Then please, don't let me stop you from trying,"

Yugi rushed forward.

The ensuing clash blasted everything back in a stumbling wave of power. Atem just managed to grab Mana to stop her from falling, nearly tripping himself. Damnit Yugi, this was not the plan. They were supposed to attack together.

"Take down the obelisks," said Atem to the other two. "I need to go help Yugi."

Mana's eyes widened as she pointed behind him. "Pharaoh!"

Atem felt it before he saw it. _Ka_ , numbering in the dozens were rising from the ground. They came not from Duke, but from the reality in which they resided. The obelisk was not only drawing _Ka_ from this realm here, but with the line between both the worlds so blurred, it was bringing _Ka_ from the afterlife here as well.

Each one changed as they rose. Their bodies transforming from pure creatures to grotesque corruption. They screamed as they did so, flailing helplessly against the change.

Mahad met Atem's gaze. Fear was present in his wide eyes.

"Go," said Atem, putting strength in his command. "Stick together and take down that obelisk."

Atem let go of Mana's hand and took a step forward. Power flowed through his body as he called upon the shadows within him. The sudden rush knocked back a nearby _Ka_ , giving his companions a few extra seconds to recuperate.

Then he pushed forward.

Atem crossed the enormous expanse of space in a second, zooming past the _Ka_ before they could touch him. One raised a wing to block his path, and he tore through the flesh in a whirl of black feathers. It exposed his view to the ensuing fight between Yugi and Duke. The Hikaru was on the ground, hands raised above him as he struggled to block a stream of black magic issuing from Duke. The man stood atop a large stalk that had broken through the stone floor below.

A spear summoned from Atem's soul room dropped into his hands as he swung at Duke. It forced the man to stop his attack on Yugi as Duke raised his hands to block the attack. The force of the attack pushed Duke away, crashing into the side of the room. Atem landed on top of the stalk, cloak rustling.

"Are you alright?" said Atem to his partner below.

"I'm fine," called Yugi. His eyes were on where Duke had collided with the wall. "Heads up, he's coming again."

The wall exploded.

Atem raised a forearm against the wind, squinting through the haze of magic and dust. It was hard to sense anything properly here. With a start, he felt the shadow of an attack incoming. Going off faith, he pushed off the pedestal just in time to avoid an attack as it sliced through the air.

Rose Love had arrived. Blood dripped under thorn-covered eyes as she leaned in toward Atem and retracted a hand then flung it toward him. A connecting vine followed, forcing Atem to bat aside the attack with his spear even as he fell.

He twisted midair, a large fire spell issuing from his right arm. It burned the vines to ash, the smell scorching his nostril. It gave Atem time to unfurl his wings as another attack came, this one from Duke. It was a sold stream of magic, the same one that had pinned Yugi earlier.

The Hikari appeared beside Atem, a silver shield held out before him. The magic pushed Yugi into Atem, toppling them both from the air with a cry of shock.

Atem hit the floor hard, scrambling to his feet just in time to see half of the ceiling collapse under the redirected spell. _Ka_ from below and above screeched as rock and stone rained down upon them, crushing those too slow to avoid their death.

 _"On my right, Partner,"_ came Yugi's voice.

Atem swiveled his head around. Rose Love had landed nearby. Her hands pressed to the ground as a large amount of magic collected there. Atem recognized what she was about to do next, having almost been caught in that cage of vines before.

Atem released his wings and spear as he called on another weapon replaced it, a wooden staff topped with a twisted clump of gold. He planted himself in front of Yugi and channeled magic as the spell from Rose Lover went off.

A wall of vines careened toward Atem, rising from the ground in earsplitting blasts. Just as the attack nearly reached them, Atem released his own spell. A white flash ripped from Atem's staff. It tore through the wall and in the space it had created, Yugi darted forward. He summoned a sword as he roared in defiance. Rose Lover dodged Atem's return attack, but she didn't move fast enough to get out of the way of Yugi.

The Hikari tore through the _Ka's_ arm. Rose Love's screech made Atem's ears ring, scrunching his face against the pain. More magic exploded, and Rose Love darted away, tailing thorns and leaves from her wound.

"You have some nerve!" yelled Duke. He appeared beside Rose Lover, eyes burning with hate as he straightened to address Yugi. "Attacking your old partner's _Ka_. As if you have the right to even look at her."

"That is only a shadow of the creature it used to be," growled Yugi. He snapped his wrists back, dispersing the sword as balls of light circled around his wrists. "Now hold still so I can kill you both."

Pinpricks of light blossomed around Duke and Rose Love. Then everything around them erupted into white as a column of white engulfed them.

Atem raised a hand against the attack, squinting at the power Yugi had used to lay it down. He couldn't help a moment of awed stupor. The attack was so powerful it blasted away everything around and above it.

More of the ceiling fell in a defining crash, leaving almost nothing above them but a random corner of the room. It exposed the eerie clouds that invaded the room with the whisper of death.

Atem slowly lowered his hand, grimly observing the Hikari's magic.

"Did that take care of them?" said Atem.

"No," said Yugi, the light from the spell reflecting in his hard eyes. "But it should hurt like hell."

A _Ka_ , brought from the other side of the realms decided to attack them. Atem deftly tore through the creature, the attack directing his attention to the rest of the room. Mana and Mahad were on the other side, holding up well, all things considered. Mana had her staff pressed against the base of one obelisk, large cracks visible as they broke the spell leading _Ka_ here. Mahad supported her by keeping the _Ka_ at bay, but only just. Atem would have sent some _Ka_ to help them but knew doing so would be a terrible idea. Any _Ka_ summoned in an atmosphere such as this was sure to become instantly corrupted and demonized.

 _"Get ready,"_ said Yugi, adjusting his stance to a defensive one. _"I think we're finally about to start the fight."_

Atem's hairs stood on end, impressive considering how uptight his body already was from the atmosphere of the place. Black light, starting as just a small prick broke through Yugi's pillar of light. Then it spun, and the white began to disappear as it was sucked into the black hole of darkness within the center.

Duke stood within, bloodied and beaten, but standing straight with a smile on his lips. Hovering in the palm of his hands was the black light, except… his arm no longer looked like a normal human hand. It had decayed, corrupted and charred like the flesh had been seared off.

It didn't register until Atem noticed that Rose Love was gone, but he could still sense her spirit as if she were there. Then he saw the decayed rose poking out of Duke's shoulder. The twin thorns that pushed out from his eye sockets..

"Looks like Rose Love taught Duke how to merge together with their _Ka_ like we do," muttered Yugi. "Idiot."

* * *

Mana flinched as another attack swept by her. That one had been too close! She'd felt the heat from that attack. It had nearly broken her concentration as she continued to pour magic into the obelisk. Just a few more seconds and she'd—

"Mana! Get down!"

She didn't hesitate to follow that voice. Mana dropped, breaking her connection to the spell. A large something brushed her hair as it flew overhead and crashed into the obelisk. Black pieces of obsidian clattered to the ground as the _Ka_ disappeared from the impact.

Mana whipped her head around. Her ex-master was pinned to the ground by a harpy _Ka_ , his trembling sword the only thing stopping its claws from shredding into Mahad's chest.

Quick as an arrow, Mana blasted the harpy aside with a spell. It gave Mahad just enough room to kick the creature off him and finish the job with the sweep of his sword.

"Thank," Mahad said. He was breathing hard, several red stains decorating his person. The glow from his millennium necklace was low, a sign of his fatigue.

"Are you alright?" she said.

His eyes flickered to her and they were still strong.

"I'm fine, just take out the obelisk."

"Y-yes," said Mana, turning back to the obelisk. She was instantly distracted by something. "M-Master. What is… going on?"

Mahad looked where she was pointing, then he too stalled.

Where the Pharaoh and Yugi were fighting, a strange monster had appeared. Human, yet not. Ka, but too twisted. It snarled as it darted around, vines and thorns obliterating everything it touched. Yugi and Atem did their best to avoid the attacks, striking the creature several times and tearing off pieces of its flesh, but with each attack the monster took, it would replace its lost limb with a thick vine.

The room trembled under another barrage, and Mana flailed her arms to keep from falling. Mahad's hand on her back steadied her.

"Widen your stance and finish it," he said.

Mana swallowed, listening to her master as she concentrated on finishing her destruction spell. She poured her magic into her staff as the hand on her back supported her. She would do this! She would help the pharaoh and Yugi. Every ounce of her will flowed inside the scepter as she pushed her magic past its limit.

Light bubbled around her, pulsing as it tore through the sickening darkness. The cracks grew until the whole obelisk shone from the light within, humming audibly with power. Mana cried out as she shoved the last of her strength into the magic.

The obelisk exploded.

Mana threw up her arms as metal shredded into them. The wounds stung, heat scorching her as it pushed and tugged, trying to topple her. But she refused to fall. Mahad's hand was gone, but she _would_ not fall.

Then the heat was gone. She felt silence.

Mana couldn't move. She was too tired. Too spent. Her knees pounded the floor as her legs gave way. Despite the sudden overpowering weight of exhaustion, Mana felt the smile wide on her face.

She'd done it. She'd destroyed the obelisk. The ensuing quiet told her it had succeeded in sending back the rouge _Ka_. She'd done her part to help Egypt. To help Atem.

"MANA!"

Mana lowered her arms, eyes widening as she saw death in the form of sharp thorns careening toward her.


	50. Counterattack: Part 3

**Sorry these chapters are taking so long. I moved last month and it was a mess, but now I should be better with updating this story.**

 **Awww, thank you guys for reviewing! Atarya QueenofEgypt,** **TheKingInBoots,** **BronwynSP06 (Not werided out at all. Rambling reviews are the best and my favorite!),** **SeriousGranade,** **angiembabe,** **Pheonix of Memphis,** **Spice of Inu-Yasha,** **ll Kairi ll, and** **Anukis-san. You all are the freaking bestest ever! Big hugs aren't enough to express my gratitude. Thank you all for keeping me motivated!  
**

 **Epic music makes everything better.**

* * *

Stealth required a certain level of finesse. Masking one aspect of yourself was not enough to escape detection. One must erase presence, sound, breath, even smell. These were not easy tasks for someone like Seto and Karim whose billowing brightly colored robes and powerful souls made them easier to detect. Yet they managed because they had the skills to do so.

For a soul, stealth should be easy, since the only thing that could give away their presence was their obnoxious voice. Yet Joey was having trouble with the simple task of keeping his mouth shut.

"Is it impossible for you to keep silent for even one minute?" hissed Seto, sick of the soul's yapping. The spirt hadn't shut up since his sister had joined them, floating along as Serenity showed them the way. Granted, they both looked happier for it, but his grating voice was sure to get them detected.

 _"Oh hush, dey can't hear me,"_ said Joey, sticking out his tongue. _"Sis can hear me now because she's got dat powerful shadow magic thingy."_

Or because the realms were so unstable that spirits were coming out on this end. Seto didn't feel like pointing out the shadowy forms they had passed along the way. Karim had seen them as well if his trailing gaze was anything to go off of.

"Are we getting close?" said Seto, keeping his voice low.

Serenity nodded, pointing ahead. "It's just past this corridor. That's where the obelisk is. No one should be in there. Everyone was instructed to guard the outside."

"Excellent," said Karim. "After the racket we made they should all be scrambling around outside. Thank you for helping us get past them."

Serenity looked away. "Don't mention it," she said. "I'm partially to blame for most of this. It's the least I could do."

Seto placed a hand on her shoulder. Serenity looked up at the contact, surprised.

"I told you I'd help you find peace Serenity," said Seto. "The first step is acknowledging your mistakes and seeking to right them. It isn't easy, but we can do it together."

Serenity grimaced, the ache in her gaze increasing. It made her eyes shine, contrasting harshly with the dark circles beneath them. It would take time to smooth out the discrepancy in both.

Joey floated down, arms and legs crossed as he eyed them.

 _"I don't know how I feel about you touching my sister like dat,"_ said Joey. He suddenly flapped his arms. _"Off! I don't give permission."_

Where Joey's hand passed through Seto, his skin tingled and cooled. He retracted his arms, scowling.

"Don't touch me, Spirit," said Seto.

" _What? It freak you out or something?"_

Joey then proceeded to imitate a fish out of water and flail like his life depended on it. Seto didn't move, too dignified to play along with this child's antics. He did not appreciate the chills now running up and down his entire body. If looks could kill Joey a second time, the spirit would be gone.

A soft snicker stopped them. Serenity had a hand to her lips, the shadow of a smile gracing her features. The simple expression hinted at her true age under her pain, her auburn locks framing the picture.

Joey stopped waving his arms, exchanging a glance with Seto. The priest just scowled further.

"This is not the time or place for such foolery," said Seto. "We are on an important mission to save Egypt and we must succeed."

Lest they all fall into darkness. This place was already going to hell based on the aura. It wasn't helping his mood either, though, surprisingly, seeing the two siblings giggling conspiratorially was helping. Though Serenity could only hear Joey, she instinctively acted as if she could see him.

"Let them have their fun," said Karim, smiling as well. "It is nice to see something of light in a place like this."

It was. Which was why Seto was so determined to make sure it lasted. He inclined his head.

"Come, let's do this," he said to Karim. "Serenity, stay in the back in case there are hunters."

"Alright," said Serenity, falling into place behind them. The spirit however, halted. Spirits didn't have color, but Joey somehow became even more transparent.

 _"I can't go any farther_ ," he said, hugging his sides. " _Sorry sis, but that thing is not making me feel good."_

Apparently, the dark energy was too much for the spirit to handle. Much like the previous rift that had affected him. The woman paused, her eyes lingering about a foot away from where Joey hovered, peering hard as if by sheer willpower she could see her brother. Then she swallowed.

"I will see you after this," she whispered. "No matter what. That is a promise I can guarantee."

 _"Stay safe, Sis."_

The group left Joey floating in the corridor and Seto led as he pushed the door open.

The place was empty as Serenity had predicted. The only souls in sight were the ones dancing along the edges of a rift. It topped the peak of an obsidian obelisk, emanating its evil light. Seto's stomach churned just from the sight of the thing.

"Let's do this," said Karim, taking the first step toward the obelisk. "Before anyone comes to check on the room."

Seto followed, glancing back to tell Serenity to stand watch by the door.

She wasn't there.

A metal clicking sound came from the right as magic erupted around his feet. Seto instinctively reached for the shadows, but he wasn't fast enough. Chains shot out from the ground, illuminated with a ghostly purple glow. They wound around his arms and torso, constricting his body and soul. Seto growled against the chains, fighting to break free. Karim was caught in them as well.

"I'm stuck," cried out Karim, the shadows lapping at his feet as he tried to summon them. "I can't…"

"Don't waist your energy," said Seto. Someone had emerged from behind the obelisk, a golden gleam in one of his eyes. The person wasn't alone. Another figure with flowing auburn hair strode toward him from the side of the room.

"Excellent work, Serenity," said Aknadin. He held out an arm, giving the woman a pat on the back. The gesture was awkward. "These fools were even easier to deceive than I expected."

"Serenity," gasped Karim. "You betrayed us. Why?

Serenity wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were on the ground, turned away so she didn't have to look upon the effects of her betrayal. This show of cowardice ignited the anger Seto had kept abated.

"Look at me, Serenity," growled Seto. "Look at us!"

His voice was like a slap and her gaze whipped to them, her face a myriad of feelings.

"Do not turn away from your decisions," he growled. "Face the truth your actions include. If you can't do that, then you don't have the right to betray us, or your brother."

"I did not betray him!" shouted Serenity. And like that, the dam was broken. Her words and feelings spilling out among the dark and gritty walls of the room. "He was the one to betray me. Do you really think I would be fooled by your fake spirit? Your fake voice? Convenient that you can see him, but I cannot. And after what I've done… there's no way Joey would still… He wouldn't…"

Aknadin shushed Serenity, like a snake wrapping its coils around its victim.

"Do not worry," said Aknadin. "Soon you will never have to see their faces again."

Seto's skin erupted into goosebumps. He didn't have to look around to know what that meant.

 _"Dang, these things are strange. But I think I can do something about them."_

Seto didn't dare look back. He didn't want to alert Aknadin that Joey was in the room. Why was the spirit here? This close to the rift, it was sure to be damaging his soul. Well, whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working. The coils around Seto's arms were weakening, but so too was Joey's presence. Fool. He should leave while it was still possible.

The two traitors were still monologuing, going on about destruction and pain and all the cliched nonsense.

"Are you two done?" said Seto. "Because I didn't come all this way just to be killed by your asinine chatter."

Serenity bristled like a hissing cat. Her snarls were stopped by a hand from Aknadin.

"Do not say such things, Seto," said Aknadin. "Whoever said anything about killing you?"

"Do not address me so informally, traitor," said Seto.

"I will address you how I will. I am, after all, your father."

The spirit behind him paused, everyone becoming still as they watched, waited.

"Like I'll believe your lies," said Seto. "My father couldn't be a man like you."

"I'm not lying," said Aknadin. "You are my son, the bastard child I was not allowed to acknowledge. Your uncle, the king, removed my beloved mistress when he learned of the pregnancy. For years I did not know of your whereabouts. You have no idea how happy or proud I was to see you years later, studying at the temples. When I heard about who your mother was, I knew who you were."

"Lies," spat Seto, but his head was spinning. He had never known his father. Mother had refused to say who he was, only that he had been a great man. Powerful. Could Aknadin really be…?

The old man reached out a hand.

"Come my Son," said Aknadin. "All this was done for you. To take your rightful place and stand on my right side as we rule over this new kingdom together."

Even if Seto could move, he wouldn't have taken the hand. Whether Aknadin truly was his father was irrelevant. Aknadin had betrayed the kingdom and helped to bring this destruction. Seto would never join him in that endeavor. Adding the identity of his father had solidified the hatred he felt for the man. Now, it was personal.

"Wait!" said Serenity. She stepped between Aknadin and Seto, placing a hand to her chest. "I thought I was going to be the one to stand by your side. You promised me we'd control the world of chaos together."

"Serenity, did you really think I would let you stand beside me?" said Aknadin, his countenance turning cold. "You don't have the guts for that position."

Serenity's eyes widened, her world shattering. Each staggering step she took crumbed her foundation as she backed away from Aknadin.

"B-but, you promised," she said. "I did everything you asked of me."

"I promised to give you relief from this chaotic world, child," said Aknadin. "And I will give you that."

Seto saw what Aknadin was about to do.

"Serenity, run!" he yelled.

She didn't heed his cry. Aknadin grabbed Serenity's arm, magic pouring into him and he turned and threw her toward the obelisk. The rift roared into life, coils of oily black magic lashing out to ensnare her. Serenity screamed as smoke rose from where shadows touched flesh. She scrambled to grab hold of the ground as she was lifted into the air toward the rift.

* * *

Death surrounded her. It shifted and flickered, visions repeating a thousand possible versions of her demise. None came to pass. For between each cluster of death there was survival. There was destruction. She danced between these lines of death, never letting them touch her.

Her opponents weren't so lucky. _Ka_ fell beneath her blade. Daggers of shadow pierced the hearts of dozens of beats. They snarled and fought using powerful jaws and orbs of light. She fought with cunning and grace and won. Attacks held no weight unless they landed.

Within this haze of death Isis fought. She'd lost connection to her body long ago, numb as she absorbed the overwhelming stream of information. An anesthetic against the pain of her wounds, both metaphorical and physical. She was bleeding a lot.

"Priestess! Isis. Please, snap out of it!

Isis kept dancing. She kept killing.

A shadow blew apart her prey leaving her without death in her vision. She gasped as reality snapped back toward her, no longer living between possibilities.

Exodia was there. The mythical monster had incinerated yards of the _Ka_ , leaving a trail of floating orbs as they twisted and attempted to solidify. Someone was also shaking her. Oh…

"Vizier," said Isis, her voice breathy. "Shimon… I."

"The Rare Hunters are coming," said Shimon, pointing to the side of the plaza. Cloaked figures were cutting through the remains of Isis's purge, gunning for them. They'd be there in seconds. "Stop this crusade of death and live Isis," The old man's voice was stern, but not unkind. "You must live for your family's sake. I'd rather not see the pharaoh lose another friend to rage and grief."

The admonishment was a douse of cold water. She let it cool her heart still burning from all the loss. This had not been her. She'd… shoot. She'd completely lost control of herself.

Exodia suddenly roared, the _Ka's_ voice shaking the ground. Shimon doubled over, groaning in pain. As the _Ka_ disappeared back into Shimon, it revealed a man standing beside the portal. Isis's recently cooled heart flared and threatened to burn again as she recognized the darkened sword.

Isis knelt briefly beside Shimon. Good. He was fine. Just tired from the backlash of losing so much _Ba_.

"You will pay for that," said Isis, straightening to face the Rare Hunters. More had joined the man holding the sword. With most of the monsters gone, they arrived with ease.

 _Sorry Viezor Shimon,_ thought Isis, silently summoning Spiria. To defeat this many opponents, she'd need to go numb again.

Her eyes dulled, vision blurring as she watched different ghostly versions of herself rush forward, each meeting either death or pain. One broke through. One stayed away from the black cursed sword.

Isis rushed forward, this time with the intent to live.

* * *

Multiple succinct squelches impaled flesh and drew blood. Atem gasped, stumbling from the surge of pain and corruption. Bile rose in his throat and he emptied his stomach where he stood. Damnit. This was why he hadn't summoned any _Ka_. But he'd had no choice. It was that or let Mana die. He whipped the acrid taste from his mouth, raising his head.

Black Luster Soldier slumped, dozens of thorns sticking straight through his chest. In each puncture mark, spider webbing veins of blackness branched out, coloring his dark skin an even blacker color. As he disappeared from the wounds, it revealed Mana, wide eyed and tears flowing as she stared across the space to Atem. Good. She was unhurt. His _Ka_ had taken the full attack.

"Pharaoh!" she yelled. "Watch out!"

Something slammed into Atem. It knocked him on his back, cracking his head on stone as stars erupted into his vision. Then it slammed into his chest again. Something snapped inside Atem. His breath collapsed. Pain racked unchecked through his body as panic set in. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't even cry out. Paralyzed. So much pain…

Blessedly, the weight on his chest suddenly left. Aten drew in a sweet refreshing breath, then jerked in pain. His ribs were broken. He yelled, magic surging through his veins. It coated the injuries, burning his bones as with reverberating snaps, they mended.

Someone tugged his arm.

"Get up!"

It was Yugi.

Atem blindly scrambled to his feet, still foggy from the pain. Yugi grabbed his shoulder and hauled them away with a magic assisted jump.

Something fell behind them, crushing the area they had occupied seconds before.

They landed in a stumbling mess. Atem shook his head to clear his vision. His senses were whirling, unable to distinguish anything from the chaos around them. His whole body trembled from a mixture of shock and adrenaline.

Through the haze, he could feel his partner's hand still holding his arm. His anchor. Atem concentrated on that, his area of focus expanding out.

The hand pushed him away.

Atem fell, hard. His vision returned with a snap of clarity and he could finally see what was happening.

To his side, a thick trunk had impaled the ground. Yugi was running on top of this, daggers out and magic shooting toward the fused monster that Duke had become. Mana and Mahad had both approached, their own spells raining down on Duke. Explosions and magic whirled like an ever engulfing cyclone of destruction.

A mental message came to Atem. There were no words, but enough of an impression that Atem knew what to do. He stumbled forward, heading for the area below where currently Duke flew. Yes. Somehow in this dark infested realm, Duke had gained the power of flight.

Return shots came from above, pelting Mana and Mahad. Atem ignored the wrenching in his heart. They would be fine. He trusted them as soldiers and as magicians to take care of themselves. This wouldn't end unless he and Yugi finished it.

His partner attacked Duke. The two clashed in a blinding explosion of magic, the impact shooting Yugi careening in one direction. Duke went the other way… straight down where Atem was waiting.

Atem drew a sword from the _Ka_ within Atem. He thrust it forward just as Duke turned to face him.

The blade went straight through Duke's stomach. No blood came out. Everything fell still as Atem gripped the handle beneath his fingers. This close, he could see each individual tendril of corruption that ran like veins up and around Duke's body. It suddenly surged, darkness alone pressing Atem back. He grunted as his arms shook, already pushed to his limit.

Then Duke raised his head. His face stretched, the thorns where his eyes had been deepening. A loud ripping sound erupted. Within Duke, something expanded, splitting the seams of his skin as red and green erupted out of him. The sword in Atem's hand shattered, splinters cutting his hands and body. He staggered back.

A rose grew where Duke had been. Massive and covered in thick thorns. The bud on top bloomed as petals flew outward. They slammed into stone, sharper than steel and deadlier than before. Atem ran as the barrage hailed him, pivoting and jumping to avoid the petals. He summoned a black shield, jumping from a large rock to take to the air.

Yugi flew up beside him, his blue leathery wings full of holes.

 _"Duke's body is inside the flower,"_ said Yugi. _"If you can distract him, I think I can separate him from Rose Lover."_

Atem nodded, rising higher into the air. The Rose followed his movement, like a snake watching its charmer. Atem adjusted the grip on his shield, summing a different sword to his side. Sweat dripped down his back as he hovered, the two of them locked in a memorizing dance. Each waiting to see what the other did first.

 _Keep his attention._ thought Atem, watching with his senses as Yugi circled the rose. He needed to do something to surprise him. To keep it away from Yugi.

Fire erupted from the stalk. Mana and Mahad had lit Duke on Fire.

An eerie cry erupted from the flower. It was the surprise Atem needed.

He shot forward full speed, yelling with all his might. The flower responded with a hail of thorns and vines. Atem drew fire from within, coating his body with their flames. As a human fireball, he plowed through the attack. Blood flew as thorns sliced his skin. Something slammed into Atem's leg, probably snapping it. He ground his teeth through the pain, determined as he rammed into the shaft of the rose.

The rose bent forward. It cried out. Yelled. Rained more thorns on Atem's head.

In a flash of steel, Yugi sliced through the flower. Petals fluttered as they fell with the true pattern of their delicate originator. Within the bud, Duke's body fell out. No thorns or lines of darkness were visible. He was just Duke. Just a man.

The flower husk immediately began to die. It withered and browned, curling within itself as magic streamed back into Duke. But Yugi wasn't done. The Hikaru drew back his hand, a spear with a swirling purple blade forming within. Then he threw it.

The spear pierced straight through Duke body and clear out the other end. Something came with it.

The weapon lodged itself into the wall along with the body of Rose Lover. The _Ka_ roared in pain, thrashing to break free. But her energy was too drained from the attack. It dispersed partially, the edges of her body fuzzing out before reforming again only to be pinned to the wall by the spear still wedged in her chest. Then it happened again and again. She was trapped in an inescapable loop.

Duke's body slammed into the ground. Battered and broken, the man managed to struggle to his back before collapsing.

He would not be getting up again.

That was it. They had done it.

They had won.

Atem let out a long breath, fatigue pouring in. He hung in the air, letting his eyes close as he struggled to pull his emotions together. Everything was still in chaos from the battle. His body ached, his soul thumping in tandem to his heart, but it felt good. A painful but needed catharsis.

Finally, after all this time, they had won. All the struggles and pain that had led them to this moment were not in vain. The Rare Hunters would collapse without a leader. All that was left was the loose ends of destroying the obelisks. Yugi would be able to put some of his demons to rest. They could concentrate on healing Yugi's pain. Help him find peace. It would take time, and wouldn't be easy, but he knew they could do it. Together, repair both Egypt and Yugi's soul.

Atem felt powerful. Immeasurable in strength. No matter the obstacles, the two of them could overcome anything. He reached for their bond and smiled at the strength. The light it created. Yugi's walls were still up, but he could feel something beyond it. Something… powerful. What was it?

Atem turned around, and nothing he had seen thus far could prepare him for what he beheld. His euphoria that had soared so high plummeted and obliterated itself on impact. It shook his foundation and left his dumb from shock at the destruction.

Yugi, still trailing blood from the fight, hovered feet away from the rift. Between a thumb and forefinger, he held a golden thread of light.

The bond between Yugi and Atem.

"Yugi," Atem forced out. "What are you—"

"Sorry Partner," said Yugi. Was there remorse? Anger? Anything? Atem could decipher nothing of his partner's feelings. Nothing save a burning conviction. "This is where it ends."

"No!"

Everything screamed inside Atem. The _Ka_. His soul. His voice as he denied everything before him. This could not be happening!

But reality didn't listen to his wishes. His distress didn't faze his partner. Yugi snapped his fingers, and their bond as the Yami and Hikari broke.


	51. Counterattack: Part 4

**A special thanks to those that left reviews! Anukis-san,** **Atarya QueenofEgyptSpice of** **Inu-Yasha, TheKingInBoots, Kisa Honda, SeriousGranade, angiembabe, rin fujitora, Pheonix of Memphis (If I did update the same as littlekuriboh, it was not on purpose. Lol. My updates aren't that infrequent), Kitty Lue, SupGirl95, and BronwynSP06. You guys are the best! I told you all I'd update faster for this chapter. Well, I have delivered, though still not as quickly as I would have liked, but here it is! Please enjoy.**

 **Epic music makes everything better.**

* * *

"NO!"

Seto's magic swelled. It shattered the chains Joey had weakened and lurched him forward. With one hand, he withdrew the millennium rod, stabbing the hilt into the rock behind him. With the other, he grasped Serenity's hand. He grunted as he lurched between two forces, the millennium item the only anchor between them both being pulled into the rift.

People yelled. Someone screamed his name. His arms burned from the strain, but he only concentrated on Serenity. She looked back at Seto, tears leaking from her eyes as wind thrashed against them.

"Don't let go!" yelled Seto. "Just—hold on!"

Wind roared in his ears. He winced as the shadows pulled tighter, feeling as if he would be torn in two. Serenity opened her mouth, but the wind tore away any understanding. All he could hear was rushing and screaming. His muscles burning, Seto gave one last yank.

Like a taut string being cut, the pull disappeared and they both fell to the ground in a tumble. His face pressed into the stone and he stared at the woman's huddled form as it lay beside him.

 _Good_ , thought Seto. I _was able to save her._

His relief was short lived. An unseen force picked Seto up. The world spun as he suddenly flew then collided with something hard. Seto slumped from the pain, something hot trickling down his face. Blood. It seeped into one eye and stained his robes. Dizzy, he squinted to see through the blur of pain.

"That was unwise," said Aknadin, looking disappointed. He held a sword in one hand as he slowly advanced. Shadows of magic hailed his approached with every step. So much for being a father figure. Seto saw nothing parental in the malicious man before him.

Seto struggled to stand, but his body protested the action with a shot of pain. He clenched his teeth. Damn it body move!

"What can you gain from saving one rat?" continued Aknadin. "The world is filled with them, they like to breed so quickly. But you and I are kings, Seto. Descendants of royalty and sons of gods. You could have stood beside me as an equal. My right hand man. Ruling over everything with power and majesty as—"

Aknadin froze.

A dark stain grew around the center of Aknadin's chest. The man's fingers shook as he tugged at his robes revealing the long, bloodied tip of Seto's millennium rod.

The spike withdrew, and Aknadin fell. Serenity stood behind the fallen body, lifeless herself. Her head was bent with tears clearing her stained cheeks. The rod fell from her slack grip as she sank to the ground.

The chains around Karim disappeared. The man immediately headed for Seto.

"Seto, are you alright?" said Karim. He reached to help Seto stand, but Seto held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine," said Seto. His eyes were still on Serenity. Karim followed his line of sight, expression hardening.

"Do you intend to extend forgiveness again?" said Karim. "No matter if she was brainwashed by that man, her actions are her own. She chose to betray us."

Yes, but she had also chosen to betray Aknadin after he had cast her aside. She was alone again. It was dark moments like these that light and hope could awaken a change never before conceived. That life's direction could take a sudden turn. It had happened before when her brother had gone missing. Seto was sure it could happen again.

"Maybe," said Seto. He pressed his hand against the wall, using it to prop him up. The pains from before had lessened some, but he still hissed several curses before he stood fully. Karim remained nearby, hovering like a mother hen. "We can discuss that later, for now, we have a duty to save the kingdom."

"If you're sure you're alright—" Seto shot him a glare. "Then I'll just close the rift," said Karim. "I'll let you deal with her."

Karim set off toward the obelisk. Seto went the other direction, limping toward Serenity as he wiped the blood from his eye. Her brother didn't seem to be anywhere nearby. He'd probably returned to the outskirts of the room. Smart. The distance would keep him safe from whatever evil the rift was causing. Karim was currently taking care of that, raising his scales to the obelisk. It was only a matter of time now.

He stopped before the dead body, considering the man that had claimed to be his father. He felt only a powerful amount of disgust that he was tied to such a man by blood, as if he was somehow stained by his father's villainy.

"This man was no father of mine," said Seto. "And he was no savior. You destroyed your captor with your own hands, Serenity."

He stepped over the bleeding corpse to knell beside the woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look in his eyes. Their depths welled with water and desperation. An ocean that shook with the swell of each wave of emotion.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whimpered. "I don't want to live anymore."

Seto's grip tightened. Her despair stirred within him a boiling anger at the unfairness of the situation that was life. That some died while others survived without living.

"What right do you have to say such things?" he snapped. "You have a healthy body. No more ties to keep you back. Be thankful you have a second chance. Not everyone is given that."

"I don't want a second chance," she cried. "I want to forget everything I did. I—gods almighty, I've done terrible things, and I was completely tricked. I was so stupid. So blind. How can I live with myself?"

Serenity buried her hands in her face, sobs racking her body. Seto just stared at her, listening to the whirl of magic around him and her cries.

"I will not tell you how to live," said Seto. "But I have a promise to keep. You will come with me back to the palace and face the consequences of your actions."

Serenity threw her hands from her face, snarling at him. "So I can rot in a jail the rest of my life? Thanks for that, hypocrite Priest. It hardly sounds like the supposed ' _light'_ you kept preaching about."

"While I don't have the power to determine your sentence," continued Seto with a forced patient tone he used for petulant children. "I will speak to the one that does. Convince him that your penance would be best served in the service of the people. Maybe as a healer. We recently lost a very good one. I think Egypt will need them after this battle."

Serenity blinked at him. Each bat of her eyes whipped away the flow of tears and cleared her face. Something about his suggestion must have touched her heart for she stared at him with slack-jawed awe.

"But… I've never had any training," she said. "Or any education. I can barely read. Do… you really think someone like me could become a healer?"

Seto smirked. He recognized her expression, having seen it once before. It was the flicker of hope. The desire to live when before all seemed lost. Seto dangled this hope before Serenity and she watched his every move with a mixture of fear and desperation.

"It won't be easy," said Seto. "You will need to push yourself farther than you've ever been pushed in your life. But, yes, I think you have the power to help others."

Serenity contemplated his words. The flow of tears hadn't stopped, but she was no longer trembling.

"I… think I want that," she said. "If I can do something good. Change. Do you think the gods will forgive me?"

"To hell with the gods and their judgement," said Seto and Serenity's mouth fell open at the audacity of his words. "My only concern is if you can forgive yourself. You have a lot to make up for, but if you dedicate your entire life to the service of others, then who knows. You might be in danger of actually enjoying life."

Serenity's lips trembled into a strained smile. It looked frail, sad, like the wind could knock it from her face, but it was more beautiful because of that.

"Seto! Something's wrong."

Karim's use of his name without a title was the first indication. The sudden swell of magic that pushed him and Serenity back was the second that something was terribly wrong. Seto's attention turned to the rift stationed atop the obelisk.

It had grown. It was no longer perfectly spherical, sections bleeding into the world like spilled ink on parchment. Iridescent black strands wriggled out from within. These hands reached out and colliding with the floor sending Seto staggering from the shockwaves. One shot straight for them.

Seto raised his hand—shoot! He didn't have time to grab his item to boost his magic. He wasn't prepared for the strength of this attack.

The shadow broke his shield easily, pushing him back. He collided with Serenity, sending them both to the floor.

Serenity screamed.

Out of reflex Seto snatched at her. He just caught her hand as she was again being tugged into the portal.

 _Not again,_ thought Seto, his body screaming from the pain. It was hard to focus. Hard to summon the energy to fight. Why should he? Oblivion was easier. He just had to give up and let the portal take him. Let darkness consume.

Like _hell_ he would do that.

Seto bellowed, the magic within him responding. It pushed out the darkness. The corruption and negativity this rift brought. The dragon within him roared into life. Gave him the strength to overcome it.

A gleam of gold by his foot caught his eye. His millennium Rod! The shadows reached for it. They wanted a sacrifice. Needed power.

Seto staggered, keeping hold of Serenity as he stretched for the rod. His hand curled around the hilt and he held it up toward Serenity. His feet slid toward the rift, and unless he did something soon they both would be taken.

The whites of her eyes expanded as Serenity gaped at the rod held before her. He nearly snorted at the expression. She expected him to abandon her, that's what her expression told him. That he would choose himself over her own life. That he meant to stab her arm with the rod or give her up in some other way to save himself.

"After all the trouble you've given me, you think I'd give up just because of this? How irritating."

Gold magic hummed around Serenity. The girl threw her head back and gasped as something tugged free of her soul. Something corrupt and dark. The Flame Swordsman.

The shadows greedily snatched the _Ka_ , lessening their pull on the two of them. But they weren't done. They still wanted a sacrifice. They expected two souls now, and Seto had to offer something.

What could he give up? Not his own _Ka_. Not Serenity's. N _ever_ Kisara. There was only one option for him.

Seto let go of the Millennium Rod.

The shadows grabbed their prize with greedy hands. Their tugging suddenly ceased, leaving Seto and Serenity to tumble gasping to the floor. Seto raised his head just in time to see the power he had worked his whole life to obtain disappear inside the rift.

* * *

There were several people Isis could blame for the erosion of her family. She could start with her mother who'd died at childbirth. Or her father who'd died at Marik's hand. Marik had gone as crazy as his father and tried to kill the pharaoh which had ended in his own death. The Rare Hunters had exacerbated Marik's madness and caused a lot of the problems. Even the gods received Isis's wrath. But beyond all that anger was a burning loathing for a single person: Herself.

Scrying hadn't made a difference. The necklace hadn't changed anything. The future had been set, and she'd been helpless to resist. Isis was now alone with memories of her ineptitude to keep her company.

That loathing burned in her chest and she kept it ablaze, not knowing what would replace it. She feared that it would stop her. Change her into… something else. So she burned and fought, attacked the man who, in the grand scheme, possessed only a sliver of the fault for what had happened. The man with the fake millennium sword.

Her own blade sang as blood and flesh flew. Her dance kept no partner, all too weak to survive its intensity. The bodies of the Rare Hunters fell one by one, her ghostly echoes of possibilities gliding like spirits across the battlefield. It wouldn't last long. She'd avoided the sword until now, but everyone else was almost dead. She'd have no choice.

A section of her echoes scattered, dispersing as a man came barreling through them. He held the fake millennium sword. Isis managed to summon her _Ka_ before her, taking the brunt of the hit.

The magic between them crashed and escalated, feathers flying. Isis darted beside Spiria, shooting her own flurry of daggers at the man. As she unleashed the attack, his face turned toward her, and he grinned.

The attack met, but as the dust dispersed, he was nowhere to be seen.

Isis swiveled her head around, watching as her own form blurred as it looked left and right and… up.

Isis leapt to the side.

A blade crashed into the ground right where she had been standing. The man swung it wide toward her. She scurried to back up, clumsily raising her blade to block, but neither was fast enough. She cried out as white-hot pain slashed her arm.

Spiria counterattacked, forcing the man to back up, but he left uninjured.

"Give it up," laughed the man. He swung his sword like a banner overhead, her own blood flying from the blade. "Without your vision, you're just another helpless woman with no power. I can't believe we were worried about you. From all of this, I think you turned out to be the biggest disappointment."

Isis gripped her arm with a hand. Blood seeped between her fingers. She couldn't move them. _Shit._ He'd severed the tendons, and that was her dominant hand.

"Well, they did send _you_ here to deal with me," said Isis with a strange level of calm. "That should have been your first indication that I was weak."

A childish, illogical counter-argument, but as she expected, it prompted a childish illogical response. The man huffed in anger as red crept into his face. These sorts were always easier to fight than the smart level-headed ones.

"What does that mean?" he sputtered. "Are you calling me weak? I'm stronger than you! That's why I was given the sword. Because I'm stronger than all those idiots that call themselves Rare Hunters."

"Of course you are," said Isis, patronizingly. "But without that item, what are you? Are you stronger with it, or weaker because of it?"

"What?" She'd lost him. This level of thinking was beyond this hunk of muscle on legs. But the question hadn't really been for him.

"Just—if you're trying to make me give up the item, it won't work," he said. "I'm going to kill you, and then I'll take your item, and no one will be able to stop me."

From the corner of her eye, Isis saw other Hunters approaching. Fatigue washed over her as she slumped where she stood. Her heart had slowed, taking her adrenaline with it. She'd used too much magic. Exhausted her third eye. This would end soon.

Through bleary eyes, she watching the man holler about killing her once more. The future seemed inevitable. Shimon was still down. No one was coming.

The man shot forward, sword tip pointed straight for her heart.

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't see the future because of the sword. She wasn't experienced enough to dodge or fight him with the sword. Spiria could last for a while, but Isis's _Ba_ was spent, and dragging it out would only result in her loss. There was nothing she could do except accept her future. Her death.

Isis closed her eyes.

The blade pierced straight through her ribs. It cracked and splintered, nothing but waves of shock and pain flowing through her. Gods it hurt. But then again, everything did. Her body was now in tandem with her heart.

Through this haze, her hands reached out. Strands of shadow came with her and helped her limp fingers to grab the man's arm, her grip turning iron.

The man's cackle of laughter suddenly died as he tried to tug himself free. He yelled and squawked. A rabbit caught in a bear trap. Just like her, he couldn't escape his fate.

Isis's grip tightened, and something snapped beneath her magic enhanced grasp. Light and magic swelled within her, burning the same temperature as her anger. It lit her eyes and body, sucking the power away from Spiria as her _Ka_ disappeared.

"Let me show you true strength, Vermin," she said, lighting pouring even from her mouth. "Die for your cause along with me."

The man yelled. Power surged. Light flared as every ounce of magic and energy within her exploded outward. The power shattered the millennium item around her neck as it obliterated the man and slaughtered the approaching hunters.

Then silence.

Her hands dropped to her side, no longer holding anything, only dust remaining.

Isis didn't remember falling. She could barely feel the sword still lodged in her side. All she saw was the sparkling ashy remains of her enemies. A helpless chuckle racked through her body. The last of the Ishtars was finally approaching her death. The line had ended completely. In her imagination, she could hear her brother approaching to bring her with him to the afterlife. She embraced his approach and closed her eyes as oblivion came.

* * *

Atem had never lost a limb. He'd broken bones, been stabbed, slashed several times, and had once been bedridden for a week due to from illness. All those experiences had been painful in their own way. Combining them together in one large culmination of pain would still pale in comparison to the anguish he experienced from his bond with Yugi breaking. If a soul could rupture from physical pain, Atem was surprised his hadn't.

It wasn't even the pain that hurt the worst. It was the broken trust. The severed bond. The fact Yugi would voluntarily break it with no explanation or remorse. It bent him double, reverberations from the effects causing him to lose connection with everything. His body was someone else's. His life, unimportant compared to the agony.

But the pain was lessening. His thoughts were returning. At the tip, he found a single thought. An order rising out his mouth with all the command and power of the Pharaoh.

 _"By the authority vested in me as the Yami, as the pharaoh, I command you to stop!"_

Reality returned, but the ache did not leave. Through a stream of pain, Atem opened his eyes.

Yugi still hovered beside the rift, his _partner_ no more. There was nothing that told Atem that Yugi was there except his eyes and a powerful magical presence. The warmth he had come to rely on was gone. His heart, empty. _Gods, how had Yugi survived this the first time?_

"You promised Atem!" shouted Yugi from above, the lad's voice trembling. "You said you'd never use that power to command me."

Atem swallowed back his emotions, trembling as he managed to summon wings and shakily fly up into the air. He hovered beside Yugi, now staring straight into his friend's face.

Gods… this poor man.

Even without the bond, Atem could see the pain in Yugi's eyes. The same strain that Atem felt. Pain. Desperation. Betrayal.

In a spurt of anger, Atem reached out and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"You have no place to feel betrayed," shouted Atem. "How could you do this? How many times must I tell you that we are in this together? I am with you. We can face anything together."

"Not this," said Yugi. He tried to break free from Atem's grip, but the attempt was so weak it was alarming. "I have to do this myself."

"No, you don't. Whatever foolish plan you have, we can complete it together."

"No, we can't!" Yugi was finally yelling. His face had shifted from one of a confident demi-god to a child, weak with anguish. The lad's violet eyes swelled with tears trickled down his cheeks, clearing away blood and dirt with each trailing tear. " _I_ have to do it. Alone. It's the only way to save the realities. To save myself."

"What do you mean?" said Atem, but his stomach churned. He remembered all the warning signs. Silent Magician's fear for her master. His own hesitance from Yugi's still raised walls. Yugi's anguish at his own actions. His tendency to care more about others than his own protection. Did… Yugi plan to sacrifice himself?

Yugi ignored the question, shaking his head so that his dark locks whipped back and forth across his face.

The ground rumbled. The rift started humming. Darkness deepened around them as reality shifted and warped. It was only matter of time before this place collapsed under the weight of the strained realms. They needed to destroy the obelisk before it was too late.

Atem looked down where Mana and Mahad stood on the ground, his two friends watching with concern from below. It rolled off them in waves, halting them in their task.

"Close the rift," commanded Atem. "Let's end this and go to the next one."

The two nodded, Mahad raising his hands beside the millennium ring hanging from his neck

"No!" shouted Yugi, struggling again. "I have to. If I don't…"

"Look at me," said Atem. "Yugi! Look. At. Me."

Atem shook the lad's wrist to get his attention but he did so gently. He felt a breeze could destroy Yugi the way he was.

Yugi stopped, turning now narrowed eyes to Atem. The pain from the broken bond still hummed strong within him. It hurt so much that though they were touching, he still felt nothing from Yugi. Nothing but the trailed end of his destroyed portion.

"You need not sacrifice yourself," said Atem firmly. "You don't have to die to pay for your sins."

"Don't do this, Atem," said Yugi weakly. "Please."

"Why, because you have to handle this alone?" shouted Atem. "Because you must atone for your past? I'm so _sick_ of this Yugi. I'm sick of tailing after you because you don't know how to accept help. But I _can_ help. That's why you chose me. That's why I'm here. Because I care about you. So stop pushing me away because damn it! I've told you, this hurts a hell of a lot more than anything the Rare Hunters could do to me."

Yugi stared at Atem, the trails of tears staining his cheeks. Then he closed his eyes deliberately, letting out a long breath.

With a sudden burst of strength, Yugi slapped his hand away. The lad drifted backward, his eyes slowly opening.

Those were the not the eyes of his partner. They were black. Corrupted.

Fallen.

Atem's heart turned to ice.

"Yugi, what—"

"Sorry Atem," said Yugi, and his voice held no warmth. "But I will have peace, and if you won't give it to me in this, I'll take it the other way. Don't blame me for their deaths when you could have traded my life for theirs."

Atem nearly fell from the air as the realities lurched. He spun around, gaping as he watched the rift widen and expand. Shadows show outward, gleefully snatching at Atem. He jerked backward, his eye catching something else.

Mahad was in the air. His millennium necklace hovered before him, twinkling out of existence. The strands of light around it were sucked into the rift, being sacrificed into its depths.

That wasn't the end of it.

Floating higher than Mahad, Mana was wrapped in cloaks of shadow. She was screaming, but Atem couldn't hear her voice. Her body was disappearing. Portions shrinking into light and energy. Her eyes turned to his, and he had one last glimpse of her face. Her fearful, helpless expression seared itself onto Atem's irises.

"MANA!"

Atem surged forward, but he wasn't fast enough to snatch the streams of light as they disappeared into the rift.

Mana was gone.


	52. Change of Heart

**Heeyy! Thanks for waiting. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for leaving reviews! Chibisimo, Basket in a Nutcase, SupGirl95, Pheonix of Memphis, Thousandsmiles, Anukis-san, TheKingInBoots, Voltaire L. Lyons, SeriousGranade, griffonskies, angiembabe, Suezanne, bloodyhell99, Weiver, Atarya QueenofEgypt. Holy cow, It wasn't until I lined all the thank yous up I realized how many wonderful peeps have left reviews. Thank you all! Seriously, I won't stop until this is done!**

 **Epic Music Makes Everything better.**

* * *

Atem's hand remained raised, stunned into place from shock.

Mana wasn't gone.

She couldn't be.

Flecks of light fluttered like butterfly wings around him. A single speck fell onto his open palm before winking out. He closed his fist, blood seeping between his fingers as nails dug into his palm. He rounded on Yugi.

"What the hell happened?" shouted Atem. "Why was she taken? I thought the items had been changed to close the rifts."

Yugi stared back with that blank expression. The pain in Atem whirled and doubled, staggering him where he flew. Then a laugh cut into the room. Haggard and maniacal.

"I think it's pretty clear what happened," said Duke. The man still lay on the ground, his face toward the heavens as a bloodied grin stretched across it. "You've been betrayed, Pharaoh."

"Shut up!"

Duke laughed again, the sound turning into a strained cough.

"Too scared to hear the truth?" said Duke. "I told you this would happen. I told you that the realities would be better without him. He's shown his true colors as a traitorous mur—"

Yugi shot from above with blinding speed. He grabbed Duke around the throat and with a crunch, smashed him against the wall. Blood spurted out on the stone. The man's life force winked out, and Atem could feel Duke's presence no more.

"You always talked too much," said Yugi.

The portal exploded with light. It erupted up and knocked over what was left of the ceiling. They had failed to stop it. With Mana's sacrifice and the Millenium Rod, the portal was opening Zorc's prison.

Too many things were happening at once. Rose Lover howled, the room shook, and Mahad lay on the floor, still alive but drained of energy. Bubbles of shadow seeped through the walls and floors. Everything they touched disappeared yet… remained there. Left for a realm that wasn't any realm. Just a broken place, one where everything and nothing existed. It all whirled within Atem's soul and jumbled his thoughts.

Light erupted around Duke's body on the wall. It swirled and took the man in exchange for a dark portal.

Yugi placed a foot inside.

 _"Stay were you are!"_ Yelled Atem, weak even as he desperately tried to command the Hikari. _"Not another step until you tell me what's going on."_

Yugi turned his dull eyes to Atem, impatience in every bone of his body.

"That trick won't work twice, Atem." He said. "You wasted your chance."

"YUGI!"

The Hikari disappeared through the portal.

The shadows had swallowed most of the room. They crept over the constantly reforming body of Rose Lover, swallowing her along with her howls. He needed to get out of here. There was only one sure exit, but it too was closing quickly.

Atem shot for Mahad, picking him up before flying for the portal Yuig had walked through. Holding his breath, Atem plunged through the foul magic. He shuddered as he felt the world swallowed around him. Those few seconds lasted for hours as he soul swirled with confusion and pain.

* * *

Seto had stopped the portal from swallowing Serenity, but they were not safe yet. Something was wrong with the portal. Rather than closing, it was widening.

Streams of magic tugged at the obelisk as inch by inch until it disappeared. The hairs on Seto's arms stood as he felt the oncoming wave forming before them. The portal was about to unleash its power and destruction upon this place.

Serenity still lay on the floor, hair an auburn tumble splashed across her face as she gasped with each breath. The whiplash from removing a corrupted _Ka_ had momentarily stunned her.

"Get up," said Seto. He tugged the girl to her feet. She obeyed without protest, more corpse than human, but Seto could work with that. He just needed her to move.

Two steps toward the door, he realized Karim wasn't with them. The man was still standing before the portal, his millennium scales raised with power flooding out of him.

"Karim!" shouted Seto. "We need to leave. The portal is open, it's useless to try and close it."

"I can't," said Karim.

Seto was not in the mood for the man's sacrificial nonsense. "Don't try to be a hero and get the hell out of there. It's about to open. The realities are—"

"I can't, Priest Seto. The item is what opened it in the first place."

Karim turned to Seto, and now he could see that the man was already partially gone. The item was nothing but a stick of gold at this point, inch by inch disappearing into the mass of magic.

Seto couldn't accept it. He let go of Serenity, running to Karim's side as he summoned the magic within him.

"There's still time," said Seto. "If I get a hold of your _Ka_ and soul I can pull them back to—"

"It's alright." Karim's face had calmed, become serene as he greeted death. So typical. He would be the one to just give up like this after everything they had gone through.

"I'm not leaving you," said Seto. "Just help me and we can find a solution."

Karim shook his head, laughing to himself as if it were all a joke. Strips of his face were already gone, taken by the void.

"I told you, did I not? About that prophesy. That I would one day trust you with my life. I didn't tell you all of it. It wasn't just my life I would one day trust you with. But the life of my family." The priest's face finally cracked from emotion. The smile was strained with lines of worry and despair as the last of Karim disappeared into the void. "Take care of them for me…"

He was gone.

Seto bowed his head, fist shaking in rage and grief. He had already lost enough people. He didn't want to carry Karim's life as well. Bastard should have found a way to live.

"I'll take care of them," ground out Seto. "I'll promise you that, but you owe me, even in the next life."

Seto ran back from the portal, the chamber collapsing as power tore it apart. He grabbed hold of the dazed girl and tugged her down the corridor. People and monsters ran in every direction. Joey joined them a moment later, hovering along beside them but for once, he wasn't talking. Then he suddenly stopped, slouching down as he hugged his middle. Seto pulled up short.

"Spirit! Keep moving," said Seto.

 _"I… don't feel dat great,"_ said Joey. His form was fuzzy. More transparent than usual. His edges blurred like a painting ruined by water.

Serenity suddenly perked up. The whites of her eyes were stark against the grime as he stared at the spirit.

"Joey?" she whispered. "I can see you I… you really were here."

Her hands trembled as fingers splayed out to touch him.

Joey's whole body suddenly flickered like a dying flame. Serenity screeched as she flung her arms out, desperate to hold on to her brother. But her hands passed straight through him as he disappeared.

Serenity yelled her dead brother's name. The grief in that yell chilled Seto's veins. He understood the grief in that cry.

Seto grabbed the still yelling Serenity, now dragging her as she kicked and screamed the whole way. They reached the outside, finally blessedly away from the portal.

But they were not safe. The top of the building exploded.

White light shot into the sky, rattling his soul against hollow bones. Seto gapped as he watched the light merge together with another light shooting up into the sky to bore a hole in the air. A fissure in reality.

 _By the gods...I've failed you, my Pharaoh,_ thought Seto. Egypt was lost. The world as they knew was ending.

Blocks of the building descended upon them from the explosion. He called out Blue-eyes to shield them. The monster's wing covered the sky and Seto grunted with each brick that hit his _Ka_. He huddled Serenity to him, weathering the barrage of pain against body and soul. He could feel so much happening, yet knew it was only a fraction of the true destruction around them. He clung to life and one he had promised to save.

Blue-Eyes let out a cry in anger, fuzzing in and out of reality. No, what was she doing? He couldn't send her back. The bricks were still falling. What was reality doing to the _Ka_?

"Stand Blue-Eyes!" said Seto. "Kisara, please."

But even those few seconds in reality were too much for The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The monster disappeared, and rock rained down upon him and Serenity. Seto stumbled before her, throwing out his hands to summon a shield as the stone buried them alive.

* * *

Atem stumbled from the portal, his head spinning from the trip. He quickly laid down Mahad and checked his friend's spirit. Good. He was not too corrupted. Knocked out, but alive.

Reassured, Atem raised his eyes.

They were on the landing of a huge staircase. It ascended to a large spacious room outlined by various statues of the gods. Atem recognized the layout and decorations. It was the largest ceremonial room in the city. A room in the temple dedicated to Seth but with one huge difference. The walls and ceiling along with all the other rooms in the building were gone.

Seated on a large hill, the staircase and landing stood alone, jutting up above the city and into the whirling clouds. This high, he could see every detail of the destruction raining upon the city. Several fires had started. The land burned with an orange smoldering hue as smoke dried the air and stung his eye. Seams in reality crisscrossed and split across the sky blurring this world with the others. People flooded the streets as _Ka_ and men went mad from corruption. And that huge army of _Ka_ had finally reached the city. Without any defenses, nothing could stop them from tearing through the streets.

Something shifted. Atem felt it growing. Power building to a point before exploding upward. A pillar of light, identical to the one sprouting from the center of the city shot into the air. It arced and collided with the first one, further widening the rip in the sky. Further tearing into reality. It could only mean one thing.

Another obelisk had fallen.

 _Seto,_ thought Atem. _Karim._ _I sent you to your death._

A third surge of power erupted. To the left, another pillar of light joined the other as oblivion opened above them.

 _I'm sorry, Isis. Shimon._ They too had fallen.

Reality was falling apart. In the face of all the evidence, he couldn't refute it. Yugi had tampered with the items, but not to seal away the portals. He had changed them to open them. They'd fallen for his trap.

Atem could _feel_ it. All the death. All the pain. Gods, it was too much. Every scream, every death, every tear in reality constricted his heart until it stopped beating. His lungs refused to expand.

 _"Master! Do not fall!"_

Light pressed against his lungs. The tender touch of his mother's _Ka_ extended her strength to him. It broke through the paralysis and his lungs suddenly expanded. Sweat trickled down his face. It was all he could do as his vision cleared.

Then he saw something else. A boy at the top of the staircase standing before a fourth and final portal topped at the point of an obelisk.

Atem struggled to his feet, gravity pushing on his shoulders with every step. Wind and sound roared around him, but all he could hear was the soft beating of a single heart. A heart he still prayed could be saved.

With each step on the staircase, memories returned to him.

Mystical Elf speaking in concern: _"I haven't heard from his Ka in a while. I think… I think Something is wrong."_

Another step.

Yugi's unrestrained anger toward Bakura a few hours ago. He'd been uncharacteristically fierce. Violent.

Another step.

Yugi's soul, torn beyond repair as Atem carried him back from the Valley of The Dead.

 _Just one more._

Yugi on a calm night, different than this one, happy and full of energy as his legs swung over the edge of Atem's balcony.

 _"People change all the time, you'd be surprised how quickly... Nothing changes a person as much as power does. It can happen over years, or in an instant."_

 _"You should not trust me, as I don't trust you."_

Atem reached the top of the staircase.

"I refuse to believe it."

Yugi turned to face Atem. Blood still coated his hands, grime dulling his hair and staining his cheeks. Only his eyes, rimmed in red with flecks of silver magic shone out against the muted tones of his body and aura. Only they held any light, though the coloring was wrong. They shouldn't have such a red hue.

The Hikari didn't speak. He didn't move, just stood, waiting and watching as Atem took another step. The contrast to his usual bright smiles and bouncing feet made Atem's heart ache. Yugi shouldn't be like this.

"There's no way you've completely fallen," said Atem. "If you had, then you wouldn't have been able to set us all up so easily. To change the millennium items. To hold back until now to betray us. This was calculated. Planned out. For what purpose have you sacrificed so many of those I love?"

"There was no plan," said Yugi and he spoke with no feeling. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. I am as you see me."

"I don't believe it. Not for one second. You said this was the only way to save the realities. You always cared, Yugi. You always hurt yourself for others."

"But what if I'm tired of being the sacrifice?"

Atem stalled.

Yugi tilted his head showing no cheeky smile or… anything. In a falling world riddled with chaos, his face endured without breaking.

"What if I'm tired, Atem?" he said. "What if I'm tired of it all? What if I just want the world to fall so I don't have to babysit it?"

"But—"

"Didn't you hear me?" interrupted Yugi. His hand rose, veins bulging from his tightened fist. "I'm _tired_ , Atem. So tired. I just want it all to end."

The reality of what Atem was seeing finally sunk in. The weight of Yugi's responsibilities had finally broken him. Finally snapped his soul.

But maybe Atem wasn't too late to catch him.

Atem took another step.

"Then put it all on me."

Emotions finally bled into the Hikari's face. They came slowly, growing with each second as eyes widened, lips parted, and fists slackened. Atem took a final step, stopping arm's length from Yugi. He stared down at his friend, his partner, and felt the still raw pain of their severed bond. He should feel angry. Furious for the death of Mana and destruction of his kingdom. But he couldn't muster it. Not before this man. Not for Yugi.

"Put it all on me," said Atem. "And I will take your burdens. Whatever I must sacrifice to save you from this spiral of death you've sucked yourself down."

"But you couldn't withstand it," said Yugi. "It would be too much. And I'm already… I can't be saved."

"You can," said Atem. "I will not surrender you to the gods like this."

Yugi trembled. His face lowered as his body curled in on itself. Then he placed a hand to his heart. Atem could see him cracking. Giving in to the request. He may not be too late.

Yugi muttered something. Atem leaned closer to hear.

"Sorry," said Atem. "I couldn't—"

"You're too easy."

Atem had a fleeting glimpse of shadow magic sharpening around Yugi's hand before the world pitched. He slammed into the ground and down several steps before managing to right himself. He wrenched his cloak aside to clamor back up the steps, mouth open in horror at what he saw.

Yugi's hand had shifted into a long cruel blade and it was piercing straight through Mahad's chest.

The moment lasted forever in Atem's eyes. He saw Mahad's excruciating pain. The cruelty twisted in Yugi's expression. The blood running like rivers down the blade. A blade that had been meant for Atem. This death should have been his. He hadn't heard Mahad approach. Hadn't felt him draw near. And Mahad had pushed Atem aside to take the blow.

Atem's lips mouthed a cry, soundless first, then louder. Issuing out in a loud roar.

Yugi withdrew the blade with a squelch, dropping Mahad to the ground.

Atem sprinted to Mahad's side, healing magic already forming to stem to bleeding and save his soul from falling into this chaotic world. But the second Atem slid into place beside Mahad more magic erupted.

Twelve different circles of hieroglyphics the size of Atem's hand surrounded him. They shone at once, trapping him in a pillar of soft blue. Though the magic was gentle, it didn't waver in its strength. His own magic stalled. His hand froze as time stopped for him at that moment.

Only one person could have conducted magic like this. Magic specific to trapping and stalling the Yami.

Atem struggled to fight it. To burst from the prison and start healing Mahad. He could still save him. He could still stop this! If he could just _move_!

A rattling reached his ears. Then the sensation of something being lifted from around his neck. Yugi had taken his millennium puzzle. All the vulnerability Yugi had displayed was gone. An ache hit Atem when he realized it had been an act.

There's never been a chance to stop Yugi.

The Hikari walked back toward the portal, puzzle tucked under his arm.

"Stop!" said Atem.

Yugi stopped at the base of the pillar. There had been no power in that command, but Yugi had stopped and Atem could guess why.

Rage had replaced the ache in Atem's heart. Yugi had heard it in Atem's call. All this destruction and why? Because Yugi had fallen? Because Atem hadn't been strong enough to stop Yugi? His friends were dying at the hands of the one that should have saved the world. His anger flew without restraint, the _Ka_ inside him trembling at the turbulent emotions. It affected his magic, rampaged like a storm as his eye color shifted between fiery red and obsidian.

"Was it all a lie?" said Atem. "Did you set all this up from the beginning?"

"I already told you," said Yugi, voice low. "I just saw an opportunity and took it."

Yugi raised the puzzle high over his head. Shadows flared to life around him, aching to take the puzzle and consume its power. Yugi released the puzzle to them and the took it away, consuming the gold inch by inch as their power grew.

"This is the only way to save everyone," he said. "To save _myself._ This world must dissolve for it all to end. All the pain. All the hurt. It can't exist if reality and life are destroyed. You'll be fine though. You're part God. You can escape to another realm and continue with your existence."

"Yugi… you can't be serious."

Yugi turned to face Atem, now smiling a wide joyful smile that looked sinister in its child-like glee amid all the destruction. Now Atem could see clearly the insanity that had infected his partner. Yugi was gone. Madness had won. He really wished for everyone to die.

Shadows sucked up the Millennium item. It disappeared into the portal as it shrunk to the size of a pin, taking all the sound with it. For a moment, nothing but silence and stillness filled the place. Energy hummed in anticipation. Atem's heart refused to beat. Then it all exploded upward.

Atem's yell was lost in the rush. The last pillar extended upward to the swirling vortex, a final seam ripping free.

Zorc's prison had opened.

Atem could _feel_ the monster. A creature of nothing but darkness and destruction. His own Yami powers shrunk away from such a thing entering this world. For the second it did, the lines would fall, and the realms would cease to be separate.

Then the shadows started to take Yugi as well. But he wasn't a sacrifice. It was something different. Something worse.

Yugi had formed a bond with Zorc.

The Hikari completely vanished, his soul shooting toward the open vortex.

The spell around Atem dropped. He immediately fell to Mahad's side, ready to heal his friend. But it was too late. Neither Mahad's soul or _Ka_ were present, swept away by the unstable lines of reality. His body still bled out, headdress fallen and eyes open toward the heavens that tore them apart.

Atem lowered his forehead, pressing it into Mahad's side. His hand trembled as they sought for purchase. His whole soul screamed in agony wondering just, _why_. Why was this happening? Why must there be so much death?

Why hadn't be been strong enough to save everyone?

His breathing was shallow, the metallic scent of blood stinging his nostrils. Within him, power swirled and fought as he finally allowed himself to feel what had just happened. Feel the severed bond between him and Yugi. The death around him. His own grief at the death of so many of his friends. His anger and frustration continued to run unchecked through his body.

Reality trembled.

Atem lifted his head, tears warping his vision as he spotted something emerging from the vortex. A clawed foot, deep purple and larger than a city block emerged first. It expanded to show expansive calves, black wings and a powerful tail with corruption oozing from its pores. This creature was the source of all corruption. The maker of death. The bringer of destruction.

Zorc's head finally appeared. Long horns framed grotesque line of fangs. Perched on Zorc's head, Atem could just see the outline of Yugi.

The monster immediately shot out a blast of energy from its mouth. The energy tore through the city, the blast so bright it briefly made the darkness look like day. Light remained from the fire left behind as a fourth of the city erupted into flames.

"I have to stop him."

Atem stood up.

All the pure _Ka_ within his heart appeared, transparent and waiting for his command. Mystical Elf drifted closer to him, head bowed in solemnity.

 _"I'm sorry, Master,"_ said Mystical Elf. _"I suspected he was unstable, but I never imagined he would plan something like this…_ "

 _"What are you going to do?"_ asked Black Luster Soldier. The _Ka_ was still only half recovered from before, much of its body missing. _"This world is done for, and you're no match for him when he's tied with Zorc. He'll destroy you easily."_

"Then I must lift my burdens while strengthening my magic."

It took a moment for what he said the register, but when it did, he felt their resignation. Their acceptance. He hated the thought, but it was the only way to gain enough strength to stop Yugi and Zorc.

Atem held out a hand palm up, thumb pressed again his middle and forefinger. Countless threads suddenly appeared between the fingers, each shimmering a different color. They represented the _Ka_ in his possession. The pure and the corrupted. They were the bond that tied the _Ka_ to him and kept them safe from the corruption that surrounded them. The second Atem broke the connection, so too would their protection. They'd immediately descend into madness and join the mindless throngs of monsters tearing apart the city.

He didn't want to do it like this.

 _"It's alright."_

Mystical Elf was crying, but her head was high as she smiled brightly at him. _"It's the only way to stop him."_

The other _Ka_ gave their sounds of approval. Roars from dragons, cheers from humanoids. The resolute nod from his own _Ka_. Atem's heart tightened.

"I'm sorry," said Atem softly, relishing for one more moment in their light. Then he snapped his fingers.

The _Ka_ fled from his soul.

It was as if millions of threads holding Atem to the earth had been cut. His chest expanded, power rushed through him as everything became clearer. He felt as if he could fly. In fact, he might be. Without the souls to weight him down, a gust of wind could blow him away.

The _Ka_ came out in a rush. They filled the air and ran down the hill. The instant they hit the outside, their bodies contorted into grotesque forms. Atem kept his gaze forward to avoid witnessing this.

 _I will find you all again and cleanse each and every one of you. I promise._

They finished fleeing, leaving Atem with three weights tethering him to the earth.

Atem walked to where the dais ended into a steep drop. Then he summoned the three _Ka_ he still kept.

The three Egyptian Gods appeared before him.

Slyfer, Obelisk, and Ra. Enormous, powerful and partially corrupted, the _Ka_ of gods did not immediately fall to corruption. They kept it back. Endured even as the realities fell apart. For they were gods, and thus were unaffected by corruption such as this.

Obelisk stood without moving as he usually did, showing no reaction. Ra was similar, still trapped in that huge spiral of gold light. And Slyfer was still bound by his enormous chains. The serpent _Ka_ opened its second mouth, corruption dripping from its jaws.

 **"You dare summon us, human-god?"** said Slyfer. **"Are you so desperate to expedite your end?"**

No. His plan was the opposite. His heart was resolute as he turned away from the red serpent to address the other two.

" _Obelisk, Ra_ ," said Atem. _"A thousand years later, your battle continues. I require your strength to defeat Zorc, the_ Ka _of Seth. Fulfill your duty and help bring balance to the realities."_

Nothing. No reaction. The two gods didn't move.

Slyfer started laughing, its belly sliding along the ground and crushing buildings.

 **"You think you can control us, little demi-god?"** said Slyfer. **"We will not listen to a child who does not even know how to—"**

Ra started glowing.

The ball expanded and shifted as glorious light took form. Light that may have blinded another person assaulted his eyes as Atem witnessed the true form of the _Ka_ emerge from its self-created prison. Ra, a glorious bird of prey emerged like a form carved directly from gold. Its light was warm, comforting and uplifted Atem's heart as its consciousness finally connected properly with Atem.

 **"I will fulfill my responsibility and bring light to the realities."**

The creature conveyed nothing else. It didn't need to. Their bond was now strong, bright with the purifying light of the Sun God's _Ka_. Atem bowed his head in thanks, reaching now for Obelisk.

The monster was laughing again. Though not in mocking or reproach. It was laughing in delight. It was excited to do battle with Zorc once more. He would follow Atem into battle without hesitation.

All this left was Slyfer. The serpent hissed in displeasure at his two companions' decision.

 **"I will not take orders from you, Atem, son of Ra,"** said Slyfer. " **I will consume you the second you try."**

"I don't plan on giving you any orders," said Atem. He snapped his fingers

All the chains painstakingly made and remade for centuries fell from the _Ka._ The Gods expanded, their power and Atem's multiplying exponentially as it flooded through them without restraint.

"You made a promise to your previous master, the Hikari," said Atem. "It's time to fulfill that promise. I want your help killing Yugi."

Slyfer hissed, emotions raging through the creature. It was a huge risk. Not a greatly calculated one and if Atem's guess was off, then nothing could save them. Slyfer knew this. He knew Atem had no true power.

" **I will not help you."**

Slyfer's first mouth opened. Magic gathered there, an enormous ball of light forming with each second. Atem watched the magic condense, unwavering even as the God turned it to him. It held it there for a few moments, then—

Slyfer retracted the attack.

It vanished within its mouth as the creature turned its head to Atem. Its eye, shimmering like an enormous yellow topaz regarded Atem closely. The Pharaoh could see his reflection in that glossy surface. See his ripped cloak, battered body and blood-stained hands. The face that stared back didn't look like his own. It was too hard. Too weathered with age and grief. His crown remained somehow in place, partially covering up the shimmer of the third eye resting on his forehead.

 **"You do not even flinch at the sight of death,"** said Slifer. **"How dare you suggest such bold request when without us, you have no true power."**

The monster laughed. Its sound almost covered the explosions behind them, but it couldn't distract from the smell of flesh burning. They were running out of time. It was time to act or there would be nothing left to save.

"Either you kill Yugi," said Atem. "Or this world is lost, and I'll spend my last breath destroying you instead."

Slyfer snapped at Atem, the wind blowing his clothes about.

 **"Do not push it human,"** said Slyfer. **"You are lucky my hatred for the Hikari is strong, or I'd chose to kill you for your impudence."**

"Once this battle is over, you may try at your convenience."

Slyfer had accepted. Atem could feel the begrudging respect as the _Ka_ chose to fight, but it wasn't for Atem's power or his boldness. It was for the strength of his rage. A rage that Slyfer endorsed.

Ra and Obelisk vanish into his soul, ready to fight.

Atem stepped out into the void, golden wings from Ra expanding from his back and lifting him into the air. Slyfer moved to follow, like a serpent swimming as it took to the sky. Atem had the light of Ra, the strength of obelisk, and the rage of Slyfer as he flew over the sea of flames. It was time to bring this all to an end.


	53. The Final Battle

**Frist, sorry for the long break. I have excuses, but I won't bore you with them. Instead, I promise to have this done ASAP as it is now my top priority.**

 **Second, thank you guys so freaking much for leaving reviews and your thoughts! They really are what kept encouraging me not to give up because I knew there were people out there waiting for this story to finish. Hyrules-Hikari,** **griffonskies , Anukis-san,** **TheKingInBoots,** **dragonfox123,** **angiembabe,** **Chibisimo,** **Thousandsmiles,** **BronwynSP06,** **BioGeek109,** **Pheonix of Memphis,** **Torni, and** **Quicksweetdreamer. You guys are awesome. And yes, heck yes I read these things over and over again to encourage me and freak out happily.**

 **Now, on with the end. We are soooo close to finishing everything.**

 **Epic music makes everything better. (Unless you're** **griffonskies, then apparently nothing can. XD Sorry my friend.)**

* * *

The force of the wind made Atem's wings tremble. This far off the ground with the black clouds circling around Zorc, he could see everything. Feel everything. It had all fallen. Every stitch in reality had come undone and Zorc played in the destruction like a child among pebbles.

And atop the monster's crown stood a human figure. Yugi.

"I promised you," whispered Atem. "That your joys and burdens would be ours to share until the end of days. Now it is my duty to present to you that end."

Slifer snaked through the air beside Atem. He had no plans to listen to Attem. The monster would attack as he wished and Atem would make use of that.

Sure enough, the God- _Ka_ suddenly halted, its second mouth opening as a rush of magic flew out of it. Zorc turned just in time to catch the attack between his palms, the force pushing him back as his feet slid over homes and lives.

Atem kept flying, acknowledging every life Zorc's feet snuffed out. Every soul now trapped. But his heart wouldn't feel them. Not now. He was a perfect shell. Hardened for what he must do to stop Yugi.

Atem changing directions in an instant, shooting for Zorc's head. He landed quickly, the monster still locked in the exchanged with Slifer.

Yugi turned to meet him.

Black was his soul, as were his eyes. Madness only manifested in the smile that greeted Atem.

"Isn't this amazing?" said Yugi. "So much unrestrained destruction. Finally. No more barriers. No more rules. Just death and souls crushed beneath—"

The attack between Zorc and Slifer broke. Zorc shifted, causing Yugi to falter.

Atem shot forward. An enormous blue fist of Obelisk formed around his hand as he bashed it against the unprepared Yugi.

The Hikari went flying, flopping through the air like a rag.

Atem wasn't done.

He pushed off after Yugi, Slifer tackling Zorc at the same moment he left. Their collision was as two mountains trying to flatten the other. Their clash was horrible, sound pounding deep like a drum in his chest.

Atem reached Yugi, the man still flipping through the air. Atem slammed a second punch into Yugi. This time Yugi fell straight down to the earth. His collision with the ground gave off a small boom, nowhere near as deafening as the collision behind Atem, but it still destroyed homes and leveled a circle of debris around him.

Atem released the manifested fist, slowly lowering to the ground with the assistance of Ra's wings. He searched the ground. Where was he? It couldn't have been that easy. Yugi was much more powerful than that.

A shiver ran up Atem's back causing every hair to stand on end. He spun in the air to face a grinning monster, blood dripping down his forehead.

"My turn," said Yugi.

Atem managed to cross his arms before he was hit. The pain was instant and powerful. His bones rattled in his skin. He spun through the air as he finally stopped with a crashed. Rock skid across his back and tore through skin. His sucked in air through his teeth, pain blinding his vision as spots of light threatened to take him. He blinked these away, struggling against the massive brick that threatened to collapse around him.

A whistle sounded, increasing in volume quickly.

Atem jumped just in time to avoid an explosion. It blasted apart the place he had laid, the force of the blast giving him the boost he needed to take to the air again. He re-summoned Ra's wings, its light shielding him with warmth. But Yugi was back again.

This time Atem was ready. Yugi's punch still sent him flying, but he remained airborne as he gathered his strength again, still shrugging off the pain.

Magic pooled around Yugi. It multiplied into dozens of blots staining the air. Each mass teemed with power growing with each second. That was not good.

Atem shot away just as Yugi released the attacks. He dove and ducked, circling around as the lad shot spell after spell toward Atem, cackling all the while.

"Stay still," said Yugi in a sing-song voice. "So I can blow your head off."

Buildings exploded as spells went awry and collided with the city. It pelted Atem with shards of debris and smoke.

Yugi was enjoying himself, it was evident in his manic grin and delighted laughter. It also distracted him to the point that he failed to observe the monstrous _Ka_ creeping up on him.

Slifer had returned. The monstrous _Ka_ opened his first layered jaw and slammed it down on Yugi.

Atem's heart stopped. His initial reaction was the cry out in surprise and pain at Yugi's disappeared. No. It was good. Yugi needed to be stopped. To be killed. Slifer puffed out a stream of smoke in triumph, pride humming golden through their bond.

Then surprise bled into it.

Slifer's jaws began to reopen. Inch by inch with a grating that made Atem's ears bleed, the _Ka's_ pointed teeth separated. Yugi appeared slowly, hands pressing on either side as forced Slifer's jaw open. His body was coated in blood, a faint glow etched into his forehead. The eye of Horus. Dark. Twisted. Bleeding red shadows.

 **"Insolense!"** roared Slifer. **"You dare defy my power?"**

"Aw, come on, you don't expect me to just die do you?" cooed Yugi.

Atem's eyes darkened. He summoned a spear into his hands, its shaft extending into a golden feather of Ra. He needed to act while Yugi was incapacitated. He threw it at Yugi with the intent to kill.

But Atem wasn't the only one with an ally.

Atem saw the monster coming. Saw the giant _Ka_ reach for Slifer just as Atem released his spear.

 _"Slifer! Watch out!"_

But the god _Ka_ was too preoccupied with tearing in Yugi. He didn't react in time. Zorc's massive corroded hands grabbed Slifer. His filth dripped on Slifer, hissing at contact. Then Zorc yanked.

Slifer howled both outside and in Atem's head. It shook the earth and rattle the undead that haunted the air. The noise and action jostled Yugi from Slifer's hold, causing Atem's spear to careen off course and disappear into nothing.

Slifer needed help.

 _"Obelisk, Assist him."_

The second god _Ka_ separated itself from Atem, tangible and enormous. It took off toward the battle between Zorc and Slifer, each step crushing homes and shaking the earth.

Atem didn't watch to see him assist. He would have to hope the _Ka_ would be enough help. None of this would end until Yugi was killed. Until he was taken down.

Atem shot forward, electrical power crackling in his hands. He reached Yugi in a second, thrusting his hand at the man. Yugi was ready for the attack. He dodged, an elbow coming down to smash itself against Atem's arm. It cracked, pain shooting through him, but the contact had also caused Atem's attack to land. Yugi yanked his arm away, gasping from the electric magic that had transferred on contact.

Atem swung his leg around. Yugi dodged the kick, twisting and spinning midair before returning with his own attacks. Magic, jabs, and kicks hailed Atem, but he didn't back away. He stayed within arms' reach with every attack, forcing Yugi to use smaller attacks, to concentrate on blocking and dogging than power.

It worked for a second, but then Yugi had the upper hand again.

Yugi grabbed hold of Atem's wrist, crushing it in his grip. Atem yelled, blinking through the fire of pain that ignited around his now crushed bones.

Yugi was just too good. He had too much experience compared to Atem.

Fire exploded between them, white hot and burning pure. The fires of Ra. It encircled Yugi, burning bright orange and yellow. A flame of the sun. Fire that pure was bound to hurt Yugi.

With the distraction. Atem was able to pull away, nursing his injured wrist and arm.

A screech sounded.

Obelisk and Slifer were losing against Zorc. They were blown away by magic attacks, pieces of their armored flesh torn and broken as they created ruts in the ground the length of the Nile. Atem felt the pain reverberate through their connection.

They needed help. Two wasn't enough against the monsters form that was Zorc. His body had grown, more bulbous than toned as he grew fat from the creatures he had corrupted. At the destruction he had created.

Atem shot toward Zorc, the monster turning at his approach. His blackened eyes bore no end to their depth. Their soulless desire for death. Just looking upon its face cause despaired to well up inside Atem. He stretched out his broken wrist, bones already knitting together in place. A sword landed in his hands, hooked and reminiscent of one of Ra's claws.

"Ka of Seth," said Atem. "It's time for you to be purified."

Atem shot forward.

Zorc swiped at Atem with both hands. Atem dodged the blow, circling around the wrists until he was running up the forearm. His hand lowered, the sword now dragging along the _Ka's_ skin. The blade wailed at the contact, screeching like stone on steel. The drag on it was terrible, but he had to keep going. He had to fight against his rattling soul and the dark pressing against his shell. He felt it crack, nothing leaking yet. But the crack was there.

Atem yelled, finishing the swing as he flew away from Zorc's shoulder. Light erupted from the cut, piercing the darkness with its brilliance. Then something flew out of it. Gusts of souls spewing forth like smoke. The sacrificed monsters were being let free. Just as Yugi had done to Diabound over a month ago, Atem was depolymerizing Zorc.

Panting, but pleased with the result, Atem turned to fly away.

Something heavy slammed against Atem.

He flew, colliding with something that caught him. Protected him. Obelisk's palm.

 _"Thanks for the catch,"_ said Atem.

The _Ka_ acknowledged the thanks.

Atem steadied himself, noticing that Slifer had joined them as well. Yugi currently stood atop Zroc, a blade covered in greyish blood. Obelisk's blood. Both sides stood opposite each other. Both sides had taken heavy hits. Zorc's arm continued to spew souls while both Slifer and Obelisk were missing large chunks of their body. This wasn't working. They were losing.

"We need more power," said Atem.

The third and final _Ka_ manifested from Atem's chest. Winged Dragon of Ra. The glittering gold bird crown in a halo of feathers screeched its battle cry. With the final _Ka_ manifested the strain on Atem's soul was that much greater. The crack on his shell spread. He also no longer had Ra's wings, yet he remained airborne. An ability of his own powers. His own strength still rising within him every second.

"We attack together," said Atem. It was the only way to end this. It was four against two, but the opponent had the advantage. Only with combined attack could they win. Only by working together could they defeat the darkness.

He held out a hand. Light gathered there. Pure burning fire from Ra, blue radiating power from Obelisk, and red rage from Slifer. It condensed and swirled, gaining in strength every second. From atop Obelisk, Atem could see Yugi doing the same. Building power for a final confrontation. He was like Atem. He wanted this ended in one final strike.

 **"I do not obey you, Little Pharaoh,"** said Slifer, but he too began to build power inside his second Jaw.

Obeslisk chortled, voice booming as he raised a hand to do the same.

 **"For light, and for glory,"** said Ra, her sweet voice calm even in this confrontation. **"For truth, and for the bonds that connect us together."**

"For Egypt," said Atem, "And for the promises I've made."

And the promise he couldn't keep.

Heba's image came to his mind. The little boy that had begged Atem watch over Yugi. Scared, hesitant to disappear, but smiling all the same.

Others were with him. Mahad. Mana. Karim. Marik. All those he couldn't protect. The hundreds of souls that had already died. The hundreds more that probably would.

Atem roared, his emotions causing his attack to flare. It all hurt. It all throbbed with loss that threatened to overtake him with every beat. Nothing could bring back what had been lost. It was time to end this with his own hands.

He launched their combined attack.

Incandescent color stretched in a single beam across the sky. It obliterated the darkness, its rays casting harsh shadows against the world. At the same time, Yugi and Zorc launched their counter-attack. Their magic crackled with darkness, sucking away light and draining the world of color. An opposite to Atem's attack.

Where the two collided, reality shook. The reverberations from the conflict ran down Atem's arms ringing shrill pain through his bones. Blood seeped from his open wounds, their seams widening with every second. He pressed harder against Yugi's attack. Against the despair. Against pain. The cracks grew too numerous on his shell. It would break any second.

No. He wouldn't let that happen. Then reality truly would fall. Nothing could bring the worlds back together. Nothing could undo what had been done.

Save one thing.

Atem slanted their attack. It shifted, immediately breaking their stalemate. Atem's attack now redirected at Zorc. It blew through the monster's head, destroying a large chunk of the monster's energy. But in exchange, Yugi's attack had landed as well.

The darkness tore through Slifer. Half of the dragon's red armored body disappeared in an instant. Slifer's roars were unintelligible, for the moment Slifer was hit, so too was Atem.

Pain racked through him. Every inch of his body felt like it was being torn apart as if it were on fire. His nose stung from burned flesh, the fibers of his clothes melting. He took only one more second to breathe. To deal with… oh, gods the pain.

Atem struggled forward. It was ungraceful, his flight pattern wobbling as he blinked hard to clear his vision. But he pushed forward. He _had_ to use this moment.

Yugi was snarling, face screwed up in anger as he staggered as well. The Hikari was stunned, taken aback by Zorc losing his head. Slow to react.

That was all Atem needed.

Atem plunged his hand into Yugi's chest. It sank not into skin, but into Yugi's soul. The light of Ra coated Atem's searching hand, protecting it from the corrosive fester that Yugi had become. But the light didn't protect him from the feelings that passed from Yugi to him. The terror. Anger. Hatred.

Pain.

So much pain…

The world around him was a blur. Atem shuddered. He bit back the acid burning his throat. He bit back the memories and lies. He bit back everything as he reached for the one thing that could stop Yugi and bring the world's back into balance. Gods it hurt so much…

His hand found it.

His fingers curled around the small beautiful light and pulled it free.

Yugi broke from Atem, hovering momentarily as he tipped backward. All sense of life and power drained from him as his eyes dulled. A shell containing only his corrupted soul.

Then he fell, a dead weight crashing to the ground with no opposition.

Atem's soul trembled. No. He couldn't think about that. Couldn't indulge the pain. He still wasn't done. Still couldn't rest. His shell was covered in cracks. Just one brush of air could shatter him.

Atem pressed the power to his chest and embraced it. He imbibed the powers of the Hikari he had wrenched from Yugi's soul.

Atem gasped as light filled his heart. It was as if he were breathing for the first time. Like the air his body had always needed finally filling his lungs, clearing his senses. The cracks in his shell disappeared as it sealed itself perfectly. He saw everything. Understood it all. Possessing both the dark powers of the Yami and Light power of the Hikari changed him.

He knew what needed to be done.

Atem regarded the worlds. Saw their ripped seams and broken foundation. Life on earth, the realm of the afterlife, the god's realm. Even the spaces between these realities. They all lay in ruins, completely destroyed. Nothing had been spared as demons burst from their prisons having broken free. He could see the gods now as they fought with their foes. Demons, Seth, Apophis. Ra, Anubis, Ma-at. They didn't care about the lives that still lived. Only Atem could save them all. Only Atem could right this. Because he had the powers given by the gods to do so.

He was no longer a demi-god. He was a God. _The_ god of the realities.

Atem held out a hand, palm up.

Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk moved as one, combining in front of him as they polymerized into a new being; The Creator God of Light, Horakhty.

She was a humanoid, clothed in a white skirt that draped to her feet. She bore a golden headdress of Horus, the point of the god's beak resting in the center of her forehead. Gold plated armor covered her breast and arms. From her back, golden wings stretched the length of the city. She was beautiful. In a world that no longer bore any light or reason, the mere sight of her brought tears to Atem's eyes.

"Horakhty, the creator of light," addressed Atem. He bowed his head, arm pressed across his chest.

The _Ka_ raised a hand, her serene face gentle.

 **"You who commands me has no need to bow before me,"** she stated. Her voice was like clear water for the parched soul. **"I will do the thing you desire of me. Together."**

"Together."

Atem faced with her the outside world. The broken realities. His destroyed home.

And he began to rebuild them.

With Horakhty's light, and with his combined powers of the Hikari and Yami, they took the worlds and separated them.

Souls disappeared from the air. _Ka_ returned to their resting place. The sky split as the dark clouds abated and the light of Ra shone through. Each reality gained a new space, clear lines and borders were created. Even with the power of Horakhty, it was difficult. The strain was great, but Atem barely felt it. He was too elated to see what was happening before him.

The corruption was leaving.

Zorc was separated from the souls he'd consumed. They spilled from him, rushing to their masters or to find rest. The _Ka_ of darkness and destruction was rendered powerless. He and his corruption were sealed together in his prison, this time with no leaks. His corruption would never spread to their world again. Their magic was finally free of pain.

Light trailed Atem's fingers as he slowly lowered his hand. Light magic… it was his first time using it. It was beautiful.

His kingdom now stretched beneath him, still destroyed and broken, but now it was clean. Pure. Untainted from the realities beyond and Zorc's evil influence.

They'd won.

 **"Pharaoh."**

Horakhty lowered her head toward him in thanks.

 **"Our objective has been completed,"** she stated. **"And now, after a thousand years of waiting for this moment, we may now return to our gods. Our true masters."**

"Of course," said Atem. "Egypt… no, _I_ can't thank you enough, nor the gods enough for lending us your aid for all these years."

Horakhty's maternal beauty was something Ateme would never forget. Nor the smile she gave. He was blessed to have witnessed her here.

 **"Then we will return. I am unsure if we will meet again, but it was an honor to fight by your side."**

Horakhty blurred. Her form separated, shrinking back into three individual _Ka_. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra. The last step in setting everything right.

Atem called forth their bonds, holding them for one last moment before separating himself from their presence. It didn't hurt, but he was sad to see them go. Even Slifer. He'd started to grow fond of the temperamental _Ka_.

Indeed, Slifer lingered the longest as the other two immediately departed back to their masters. The _Ka_ gave one last hiss, smoke issuing from its jaws before departing.

That was it.

It was over.

Atem slowly descended, the destruction rising to greet him as he touched the ground. So much power had filled him. So much light and majesty that he was sure the very sun would be scorched under his gaze.

But now it was all gone. Drained from him because of the strain of reforming the realities. He felt no stronger than a human. Weak and ridiculously brittle. His vision finally focused on what lay before him.

A single body lay in the wreckage.

Atem's knees hit the ground. A god brought to his knees from the harrowing pain that wracked through his soul. He could reform realities, rebuild prisons, but he couldn't fix _this_. He couldn't bring back the dead or heal souls.

The sky trembled as he roared, everything flooding in him as he finally allowed himself to feel. To finally experience all the hurt. He felt every death. Every pain from the living still around him. But most potent of all was the broken connection he felt still bleeding afresh from their severed bond. His failure to prevent Yugi's fall.

It had been his responsibility. _His_ task to help and support Yugi as they saved Egypt. To be his darkness… except Yugi hadn't needed more darkness. He'd needed light, and Atem's measly flame hadn't been enough. He'd failed Yugi. Failed the young boy that had plead for Atem to watch over him. He'd broken his promise to Heba.

Atem had restored order between the realities, but he couldn't rejoice. Not when the cost had been so high.

"…The winner… shouldn't be on his knees, Atem."

Atem's head snapped up.

Yugi was still alive. His eyes fluttered, voice thin as every breath looked to be his last. Not a single bone looked to be unbroken, yet life still clung to them, threatening with each second to wither away.

Atem stumbled forward, failing to completely rise before he collapsed again, this time kneeling beside Yugi. He didn't dare draw breath for fear it would whisk away the life from Yugi's lips.

"Yugi…"

The hatred was gone. The darkness purged from his soul. When Atem had sealed Zorc away, he had taken all the corruption with him. Now Yugi was shining through. Broken and soul tattered, but he somehow still managed to shine. The sight made Atem's eyes burn. He was back. His Yugi was _back._

"I knew you could do it," whispered Yugi. "You managed to rebuild the division between the realms. I knew I was right to choose you…"

His words hit Atem with a roaring clarity that made his breath hitch.

"You knew," said Atem. "From the beginning, this was your plan. To merge with Zorc, to bring him out and to have me take your powers. Why?"

"Someone had to," said Yugi. "The realities… the _Ka_. It was getting worse. Nothing could stop it from breaking. Funny... I only realized it after fighting my first partner. Ha… ironic isn't it?

"But why couldn't you have done it?" cried Atem. "Why couldn't you have just called out Zorc and fought him? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself like this?"

"It wouldn't have done any good. For the realms to be built anew, their foundation had to be completely destroyed. It had become too weak from faulty repairs. That's how this all happened in the first place. If I'd called out Zorc, I'd be no better than the gods. Besides… my soul was too broken to do it myself. So I had to break it. This world, the bond between the Hikari and Yami..."

His eyes glazed, no longer seeing as he spoke. His words came out slower, each syllable costing him. "There is as much power between bonds… as there are in broken ones," he said. "Only through a strong connection and an equally strong break could you acquire the power needed to rebuild everything. To become a god… and save us all. I just wasn't sure when he would break free. When I would finally fail Egypt and let darkness fall..."

Yugi stopped talking, catching his breath as his chest rose and fell sporadically. His ribs were piercing his lungs as he bled internally.

He was in pain.

Atem shook himself from his stupor, raising a hand to stop the pain. To heal Yugi and fix everything. He could still save him!

But he was stopped by Yugi's firm voice.

"Stop," he said "You can't… It's not my body. It's my soul."

He was right.

Atem's hand lowered, magic only capable of healing the flesh. He was a master of realities, not life and death. He couldn't stop this fate. Never had he wished harder for the ability to heal souls as he did now. To pull Yugi's broken one back together. It was inevitable now that Yugi would die. He already had one foot in the afterlife, grasping at life for these last stolen moments with Atem.

"Is there nothing I can do?" he said through gritted teeth. "Why… Why did it have to be you and me?"

Had he the strength, Yugi would probably have shrugged. He settled for a chuckle so low it sounded more like a gasp. "I already had enough blood on my hands… A little more wouldn't hurt."

His hands twitched, palm open to the sky. Atem reached for it, clasping his hand firm against Yugi's. It was warm, grimy and slick with blood from both their palms.

Surprise flashed in Yugi's eyes, turning into warm wonder.

"It seems I was wrong," he whispered. "I've hurt you, haven't I?"

The light was fading faster now, his soul already spent. Atem clung to his hand like it was Yugi's only lifeline. There was so much he wanted to say. So many things he still wanted to ask, but nothing would surface. His thoughts were clogged along with his throat.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," said Yugi. "These last few months… I finally didn't feel alone. I could go through with everything because I knew you were there. That you would kill me." His lips spread into a smile, joy etched in his dying expression. The sight both burned and soothed Atem at once, bittersweet feelings welling up inside him. Even in his last moments, the lad could smile like the sun.

"Hate me, Atem," he breathed. "Don't ever forget the pain and suffering… I've caused…"

His spirit departed.

Atem watched it depart, unable to do anything but observe as it was swept into the afterlife. He was left with Yugi's body. An empty husk covered in blood, soot and pain. Yugi's eyes remained partially open, his last calm smile the only source of light.

Atem was unaware how long he knelt there, still clasping Yugi's hand.

Eventually, he let it go, resting it carefully by the lad's side.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," he whispered. "But I can't hate you, no matter the pain you caused."

He struggled to pull himself together, aware of the destruction his turbulent emotions could cause now that he was a deity. But it was impossible to gain complete control. Not when words echoed in his head from a past encounter.

 _I don't think he'll find peace, even in the afterlife. His soul is too heavy with his own sins._

Silent Magician's words haunted him. Whispered that nothing but pain awaited Yugi.

He didn't deserve that. Not after everything he had suffered for their happiness. Yes, he'd killed, fallen and brought unspeakable destruction. But it would have happened eventually. So Yugi had prepared for it. Planned for a savior to come and bring peace. Planned for Atem to take power and restore order.

He deserved peace for what he'd sacrificed, but the gods would not give it to him. They'd weigh his soul and find it heavy.

"I won't let this be how it all ends."

He wouldn't let Yugi rot in eternal darkness, tormented for the sins he never wanted. The burdens that were thrust upon him were not of his doing. He deserved better.

Atem stood, powers coursing through him as he raised a hand. Shadows split the air in front of him creating a portal. This one was not a tear in reality. It was a proper entrance between realms. A portal only the gods could create.

It swirled and grew, expanding to show not murky depths, but a brilliance so bright that it was impossible to see the realm beyond.

Before he advanced, Atem felt a soft presence nudge his heart. His _Ka_ had returned, whole and uncorrupted. Black Luster Soldier's conscious asked a question. Expressed concern.

"We're going to save him," answered Atem. This time, he would fulfill his promise. This time, he would not fail. "I won't let him suffer in eternal torment."

Atem walked through the portal, disappearing into the realm beyond.


	54. The Weight of a Soul

**Thank you guys for showing me that despite taking such a long break, you were still interested in reading my story. Thank you all so much! I'm still floored by it especially how long this has been and how dead the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom is in general. So thank you so much Torni, Guest, TheKingInBoots, SupGirl95, angiembabe, Pheonix of Memphis, Chibisimo, Anukis-san, Thousandsmiles, and BronwynSP06.**

 **BronwynSP06, no, sorry, still no puzzleshipping. Lol. But I will say that one of my main goals for this story was to create an awesome bromance while hitting many of the same beats of a romance. I mean, for me the only difference between romance and true friendship is the** **presence or absence of attraction. At least to me. So if it feels like one that's why. I did it on purpose as an experiment to see if I could write one.**

 **Anukis-san** **, man you are right on. In fact, you're a chapter early. Just wait for the end of this chapter. :)**

 **Epic Music Makes Everything Better.**

* * *

The path to the afterlife was a literal path; The Hall of Two Truths. The stone was gilded as were the columns that lined on either side. Beyond that, the world grew muted until it darkened completely into oblivion. But just before that, rows of men could be distinguished, their various animalistic heads eerie in half shadow. They were the 42 assessors of Ma'at, lesser gods who would witness the judgments.

Atem didn't deviate from the path. He knew what oblivion would meet him if he did. Only the most foolish allowed their feet to carry them beyond the borders of the road. He kept his eyes on the end.

Two gods and a demoness awaited him there. The closest was Ammut, the demoness with the body of a predatorial cat, the hindquarters of a hippo and the face of a crocodile. She sat upon her back haunches, still as a statue save her gleaming red eyes. They followed Atem with predatorial precision that set Atem's nerves alight. Her duty was to devour the hearts and souls of those deemed unworthy for the afterlife.

The scales of Ma'at stood between Atem and the other two gods. It gleamed bare and golden, ready to fulfill its role. Ma'at herself stood behind them. Her ethereal face was human, black hair flowing free down her back. A bejeweled belt girded around her waist, flowing into a long white dress. Wings bordered her folded arms. Were she to spread them, they would extend to show vibrant hues of gold, greens, and blues.

It was the last God Atem focused on. The one god he had already met. Anubis.

The god of the afterlife remained as powerful and dangerous as Atem had remembered. The only difference now was that Atem was powerful as well, ready to stand as an equal among them. Still, he felt humbled to be in their presence, now fully aware of their power and majesty in a way his previous human understanding couldn't comprehend.

He reached the scales, stopping before them. Only now did he notice the double doors behind the dais. They were the doors to the afterlife where only worthy souls were given permission to enter.

Atem bowed, hand across his chest in respect.

"Anubis, God of Death and the Afterlife," he said. "I offer my respects and greet thee. I have come in humility to seek your help."

 **"Humility? Hmm?"** When Anubis spoke, it echoed like the darkest caverns of a mountain. He regarded Atem with curiosity. It was off-putting to see that sort of expression on the face of a jackal.

 **"What request do you have of me, child of man and son of Ra?"** said Anubis.

"Yugi," said Atem. "The Hikari and my partner. He died, and his soul came here to be weighed against the feather of truth. I wish to know what his ruling was."

 **"The former Hikari? Yes, we just finished weighing his soul. It was found to be heavy and thus cast away into the darkness."**

 _As I thought._

It was inevitable, but Atem's stomach still tightened upon confirmation.

"I believe that was a mistake," said Atem. "Yugi should not have been cast into the eternal darkness."

 **"You disagree with my ruling?"**

The air rumbled. The shadows of the room darkened in reaction to Anubis's words. Atem needed to be careful. He didn't fancy making the deity mad.

"I do," said Atem. "Surely as the god that instructed both me and Yugi, you understand him. You understand why he did what he did and that he doesn't deserve this fate."

 **"Many taught him over the years, including demons and fallen gods,"** said Anubis. **"I seek not to understand but to weigh the hearts. His soul was overflowing with sin and darkness. It was heavy and thus, was fed to Ammut."**

"But that's not justice," said Atem. "He took on those pains for the sake of humanity. For everyone. He did it for us and for your reality as well. After everything Yugi sacrificed he does not deserve eternal pain."

Anubis's lips drew back showing a row of pointed fangs. He growled like a feral dog.

 **"Watch yourself, son of man,"** said Anubis. **"In ignorance the sin in less, but with your knowledge, you will burden yourself with a heavier sin. Blasphemy against the gods is not often forgiven."**

"If you believe truth is blasphemy then I worry for all our souls."

A sudden surge of power rushed through the hall. It whirled around Ma'at, the golden breeze seeming to bring her to life as a blush entered her cheeks. Though she did not move, she stood taller than before. Her angular eyes peered at him, but not with contempt. With a warning.

 **"Atem, Child of Man and Son of Ra."** Her voice was melodic, clean and pure. Such would be the tone of the God of truth. **"While now a god, do not assume you hold the right to stand among us as equals. You have no right to criticize our ruling."**

"But I have a responsibility to my own soul, and to my partner's."

While he felt their contempt like a blanket over his body, it couldn't smother the desire in his chest. The guilt of too many broken promises would not let him fail again. The broken bond still throbbed like bruised skin.

"Yugi did not choose his path," said Atem. "He did not wish for the weight of the worlds. It was thrust upon him. He could have given up and fallen many times, but he didn't. He persevered, grew, loved and lost much. It would have been so easy for him to give up. So easy to fall. Human souls are fragile things, but then again, I do not expect you to understand just how heavy the burden was for him. You are gods, and in this, your sight is clouded."

Anubis growled.

This time it didn't sound like a dog. It sounded like a monster. The gods lining the room fled, disappearing into the dark mist without a look back. It left Atem alone with the three main gods. For the first time since stepping in here, Atem felt fear.

But then Ma'at lifted a hand. While Anubis's growls persisted, they didn't escalate. The goddess seemed sad as she spoke to Atem.

 **"For a lifetime, I have observed the souls of each departed human as they have been weighted against my feather,"** said Ma'at. **"We both have. Out of all the gods, we know more than any just how fragile a human's soul is."**

"Then—"

 **"But then, we also know how strong they can be."**

Light suddenly blossomed in front of Atem. A soul appeared. It pulsed with multicolored splendor, shimmering in the outline of a human. A young man.

From Ma'at's folded wings, a single teal feather broke away. It drifted down to the scales and rested upon one side. The human's soul condensed into a small ball and joined the feather upon the other disk. For a moment the scales wobbled. Then they balanced. Perfectly even. The soul weighted true.

 **"You observed when Yugi's soul was weighted against the imitation he created,"** said Ma'at. **"His soul was still true then, the good outweighing the evil. But not any longer. Before the portal was opened and Zorc was released, Yugi chose to give in."**

The soul lifted off the scales. It drifted up and above the dais before reforming into a human. The double doors to the afterlife opened, revealing a breathtaking realm beyond. The Afterlife. Other souls, loved-ones, and friends stood in wait just beyond the threshold. Atem glimpsed their reunion before the doors shut, sealing the entrance to the afterlife once more.

 **"Do you understand what I'm saying?"** said Ma'at. **"He did not fall. His soul did not break. He chose to destroy. He chose to give in to anger and despair. The destruction he reigned with Zorc cannot be forgiven, for in that moment he was not fueled by good. His actions were motivated by rage and despair."**

"You're wrong,"

Atem's eyes were still focused on the doors but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Yugi may have been eccentric, distant and sometimes cruel, but he was never malicious. His fall was needed in order to break the worlds. To break our bond. I… I doubt nothing but giving in to despair would have given him the strength to break it."

Because that's what it would have taken for him to do the same.

"Weight it again, please," said Atem. "I cannot accept this ruling."

 **"What you ask of us is impossible,"** said Anubis. **"Once a soul has been devoured, it loses all semblance of life. It is forever restless, indistinguishable from the other souls devoured by Ammut. None may return from this, especially now that you have rebuilt the borders between realms."**

Emptiness filled him. The raw gaping throb from the severed bond engulfed his whole self as with their words he realized it would never heal. Never be reformed.

"No," said Atem. He shook his head, trying to collect himself. "No… I won't let that happen. I won't accept it."

His will snapped back as red flashed in his eyes.

"I will go into the darkness and bring Yugi back," said Atem. "And when I return, we will again weight his soul upon the scales of truth."

For the first time, the gods looked unsure. He had surprised them. They exchanged a look that expressed all their hesitance.

 **"Such a thing has never been done before,"** said Anubis. **"I doubt a second weighing will yield a different result."**

 **"Not to mention the risk,"** said Ma'at. Her eyes skirted his form, seeing with amber eyes truths of what he was. **"You understand that even as the God of Realities - a lesser God I might add – you may not have a way out."**

"I'm willing to accept that risk."

 **"I don't condone this,"** snapped Anubis. **"You are throwing your life and responsibilities away and for what? The life of a guilty soul. I thought you had much talent Son of Man, but I see you still have much to learn."**

"Then it is my lesson to learn."

Atem bowed his head, eyes fixed on the floor as he plead. "Please, allow me to enter the darkness."

There was a pause.

Ma'at's clear voice spoke first.

 **"Atem, God of the Realities and Son of Ra, you have no need to seek our permission to transverse to any realm you desire. If you wish to, you may command Ammut yourself. But before you do so, know this."**

Her eyes searched him, a gentle beseeching within them. They seemed sorrowful as if she would be sad to see Atem go **.**

 **"If you go in as you are now, you will lose yourself. That is not an opinion. It is the truth."**

"Then so be it."

At least Yugi would not be alone in his eternal torment. In this Atem could finally fulfill his promise and help carry Yugi's sorrows.

 **"Then may Ra's light shine upon you, my former apprentice,"** said Anubis, his voice resigned.

A loud boom of thunder rang out. As the rumbles subsided it took with it the light of the gods. They dimmed and regressed back into stone. The air stilled as Atem found himself alone in a room with two statues of the gods. They had left, allowing him to traverse alone.

Atem turned to the statue of Ammut, the one who had not participated in the discussion. He eyed the crocodile head, steadying himself for what was to come.

"Black Luster Soldier," said Atem, "Come forth."

His _Ka_ appeared, head bowed.

"Stay here," said Atem. "In case I don't return, I'd like you to return to Egypt and relay what happened to the councilors who are still alive. I will not have Yugi's story be buried under myth and lies. I want them to know the truth of what happened to the Hikari and Yami."

His _Ka_ protested, their interwoven emotions clashing through their bond. But Atem would not be dissuaded.

"Please," said Atem. "I am unsure how long it will take for me to return with Yugi."

 _"Then I will wait."_ Black Luster Soldier took a warrior's stance, sword and shield out in wait. _"Do not make me wait long for your return,"_

Gratitude flowed from Atem. His lips twitched, not quite in a smile, but it was closet he could manage at the moment.

 _Thank you._

Atem approached Ammut. The part reptilian, part cat and part hippo seemed to grow in size with each step until her form towered over Atem. He barely reached the height of her front paw.

"Ammut, Eater of Hearts, The Devourer," said Atem. "Open your mouth and allow me to enter the realm of the second death."

A lake of fire erupted around Ammut. The demoness breathed in life as fur ruffled and leather skin shone. Nothing but the crackle of flames could be heard as she silently opened her mouth. It was slow and smooth, completely silent as she opened the door to the final death. Her jaw reached the floor.

Darkness stretched beyond. It was the true realm of the shadows. The condensed accumulation of listless and evil souls integrated into one cohesive force. A force Atem would have to overcome if he wished to find Yugi.

He had commanded the powers of the shadows on earth and as the Yami he was one who could call on much of their power. But even then, he had never done something like this. Never sought to resist their entire weight all at once. His soul shrank back at the thought. Their beseeching voices called out to join him. Only a madman would enter there voluntarily. Only someone who didn't value their life.

Yet he must resist their might to find salvation for the soul who deserved it.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. He walked forward, ignoring the points of Ammut's massive teeth as they sliced into his shoes. They were soon left behind in tatters as Atem continued forward, leaving bloodied footprints with each step.

Then he hit the darkness. The light behind him was extinguished.

Ammut had closed her mouth.

Shadows flooded into Atem.

Their voices were everywhere. He couldn't find where one began and another started. They pressed and pressed and pressed. He couldn't even cry out for fear that they would flood in through his mouth. But they were already inside. He hadn't stood a chance.

The shell around his soul splintered. He desperately held on and willed his soul to resist their might. He drew forth all his powers as a god and pushed back. Both light and dark within him combined to reinforce his shell.

The seams closed. His shell began to reform.

 _Yugi, where are you?_

Atem sought his partner among the shadows. He reached out, sifting through the muck of thousands of dispersed souls.

He couldn't feel him.

Yugi's wasn't anywhere to be found.

As he searched, a helplessness started to fill him. His soul started to doubt.

The shadows surged.

Atem pulled away, scrambling as the cracks along his shell. No. He couldn't let them in. They were going to break his shell.

It shattered.

Darkness took him.

Fear. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. It was all the shadows and it was all him. The only thing he retained was his failures. His regret.

This was what he deserved. This was his existence. To drown in the embodiment of his own guilt. As the last of his individuality was stripped away, the only thing Atem could feel was acceptance. He greeted the feeling with open arms.

Atem was lost to the shadows as he was assimilated into their conscious.

…

...

 _No._

One thing resisted.

One with the darkness, the shadows immediately found it. Found _Him._

It wasn't one soul, but two desperate threads of conscious one yank from unraveling. A human soul and a _Ka_.

Yugi and his shadow-self.

 _Yugi!_

The shadows bubbled. They broke and sputtered, shifting as ribbons of their existence condensed. Threads of conscious were plucked out of the entire weave until a human soul was suddenly reconstructed.

Atem stumbled forward, desperate as he thrust his arms around the two small pricks of light. Then the shadows pelted him again.

He cowered against their blows, strengthened with the purpose to protect. The purpose to save. His back was strong as his arms remained tender. Caring. Full of purpose.

Full of regret.

The shadows started to pour in again.

Atem roared, fighting even as pieces of his soul were stripped away. He was losing. He'd fail again.

 _..all my fault. This is all my fault._

The _Ka's_ light suddenly leapt into Atem heart.

He gasped, his mind clearing for a single moment as he saw in his mind's eye the _Ka's_ true form. It was a familiar brown fuzzball with one big difference. Small white wings sprouted from the monster's back. Yugi's _Ka,_ Winged Kuriboh.

The _Ka's_ spirit purred, it's gentle hum soothing and protective. Uplifting, and full of hope. Full of love.

And an admonishment.

But an admonishment of what? Why was Winged Kuriboh angry with him? Was it because Atem had failed? That he was here because Atem was weak?

But the _Ka_ shook his head. No, that wasn't it.

 _"You're forgotten your original purpose."_

Winged Kuriboh shot out of Atem's soul. Before he could yell, the monster collided with the darkness. The shadows screeched, held back by the ultimate sacrifice.

"No!"

Atem stumbled to his feet, clutching the last thread of Yugi's conscious to his chest. He stared at the gentle glittering remains of Winged Kuriboh.

"Why did you do that?" shouted Atem. "Why?" His sacrifice wouldn't stop the shadows. It would be for nothing. Any moment the shadows would recover and pour into Atem once again. There'd be nothing to stop them from destroying them both.

 _You've forgotten your purpose._

Atem hung his head, soul aching from the missing chunks. Why was he even doing this? Why did it even matter? What was the whole point of going through so much pain and anguish?

Yugi's soul had no weight, but it still had warmth against Atem's palm. It still brought him joy.

 _I remember now..._

Winged Kuriboh's sacrifice vanished. The shadows poured over Atem. They covered every inch, a single cohesive mass of unsettled darkness.

But that was it. They couldn't get inside. Not anymore.

Atem raised a hand.

Light exploded outward. It pushed the shadows back forming a white dome around him. This time it wouldn't crack. The eye of Horus shone upon his brow as Atem raised his chin in defiance. With a tweak of his fingers, Atem yanked the pieces of his soul from the shadows. They unraveled and flew back into him, each ribbon strengthening his light and majesty.

"I remember now," he said. "Thank you Winged Kuriboh, for reminding me why I'm here."

It wasn't because of guilt. It wasn't because of anguish or broken promises. It was because of love. Because of the bonds he'd made. It was because of hope and truth. He'd nearly lost himself in a sea of regret, allowing the darkness to control him. No more. He'd banished those thoughts. He'd banished the guilt. He now only looked forward with hope.

"Return him to me," said Atem, power crackling around him. "The rest of Yugi's soul and Winged Kuriboh."

The shadows swayed like an entranced snake. Then a face began to form. Along the lines of deep purples, grays and black, features appeared. They didn't remain constant. They continually shifted from old to young, male to female.

The voices of a million of souls echoed in Atem's head as the embodiment spoke.

 **"His soul belongs to the void,"** it said. **"We will not give him up."**

Atem repressed a shiver. It was like the death's hand sliding over his heart.

"You will!" said Atem. "Or I will make you."

It laughed. The cloud shifted and broke apart, circling Atem's dome. Hands pressed on every surface, looking for a break. It wouldn't find one.

"Release him!" he repeated.

 **"Why would we release the most delicious soul in our possession?"** the shadows mocked. **"His sins will nourish our power for millennia. His sins belong to us. They _are_ us."**

"Those sins do not belong to him!" shouted Atem. "You may keep the sins but return the soul they clung to. It does not belong here."

But the shadows didn't respond. They continued to circle, indistinguishable voices calling for Atem to join them. To fall to despair.

Atem growled in frustration. It was taking all of his power just to hold the dome. He had no extra power to search for the threads of Yugi's soul, let along fight against the entirety of the shadows. What could he do? The shadows would never give up Yugi.

Atem looked down at Yugi's soul, even now seeking help and strength from his presence.

And an idea hit him.

"What if we make a trade?"

The shadows surged with laughter.

 **"Your sins are not worth shit!"** it said. **"They are nothing in comparison to the mass that clings to Yugi."**

"I'm not talking about taking my soul or my sins," said Atem. "I'm talking about something else I can offer."

With his other hand, Atem reached inside his chest and pulled out a sphere. Inside resided two different extremes. One of light, and one of darkness. They constantly shifted and spun, seeking to destroy the other but ultimately creating its opposite. The powers of the Hikari and Yami. The powers of a god.

That stopped the shadows. They pressed against the wall, entranced by the swirling black. Where light shifted in the orb, the shadows drew back, waiting before the black to return before pressing forward again in eagerness. Atem couldn't repress a smirk. He had them now.

"Why settle for millennia, when you can feed yourself for an eternity?" taunted Atem. "The powers of a god, for a single soul and his _Ka_."

The space shook as the shadows screeched. It was mad with desire, thrashing in delight. Its greed caused a frenzy that Atem withstood, waiting for it to respond. A voice floated from the shadows, small as a whisper repeated the mantra; _I want it, I want it. I WANT IT._

 **"You are a fool,"** shouted the Shadows. **"With this, we will be unstoppable. We will overcome this realm. The reformed seams will burst, and our powers will infect every plane of existence."**

"Then so be it," said Atem. He raised the orb higher, the power both warm and cool to the touch. "This power for one soul. Make your choice."

The shadows shook. Every molecule buzzed and hummed like a horde of bees. The sound grew so loud that Atem could feel the vibrations in his ribcage.

The surface of the shadows rippled. It flowed toward Atem until a section suddenly split.

Two pricks of pure light drifted toward Atem. They passed through the dome without resistance and Atem quickly moved to catch them. He dropped the powers of the Hikari and Yami in the process, but he didn't care.

Atem pressed the lights to his chest feeling as the threads of Yugi's soul reformed and merged together with his _Ka_. Emotions pricked at his eyes as Atem. He'd found him. Finally, Yugi's soul was whole.

But the moment Atem had dropped the sphere, his powers had left him. He was no longer a god. He was only a human now. A normal human.

The dome disappeared.

The shadows dove for the powers. They engulfed it greedily into its jaws, gorging itself like a starving man. So distracted by the power, they left Atem alone. But it only lasted a moment.

Shadows beat down upon Atem. They pressed and beat down as they had before, seeking for any entrance to pull him down into oblivion. They mocked his idiocy for leaving himself exposed. Jeered even as their claws dug into him.

But they didn't break him.

Confusion rippled through the collective power.

Something was different. They shifted and faltered, flickering between shades of gray.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!"**

The shadows shrank back from Atem, clawing as it sought to tear itself apart. He watched as sections broke then reformed, a never-ending chain of destruction and reconstruction.

"I did what I promised to," said Atem. "I gave you the powers of the Hikari and Yami. Coincidently, that includes both infinite light as well as infinite darkness. You are no longer just shadow, but you are now light _and_ darkness. You are possibility as well as stagnation. You are hope and fear. You are destruction and life."

The shadows wailed, new streaks of yellow burning the darkness.

It was no longer interested in Atem.

He was left alone as he walked away from their new suffering.

While no longer a god, the touch of that power on his soul was still present. Atem knew his way out of here.

 _"Black Luster Soldier, lead us home."_

He reached for his shadows-self and found it waiting. With a lighthouse showing him the way home, he would never be lost.

A light split the gray, and Atem walked toward it carrying Yugi's dormant soul. He squinted as the light suddenly expanded and engulfed him whole.

Blinking in the brightness, Atem found himself once again in the Hall of Two Truths. Ammut's mouth was closing, both Anubis and Ma'at standing closer to Atem. Black Luster Soldier was there was well, waiting in perfect attention for Atem's return.

Now human, he felt immeasurably smaller. The god's presence was so great and terrible that his knees trembled. He immediately fell both out of respect and from sheer exhaustion. He was trying hard not to pass out. He felt his skin would melt just from their presence. Gods, it was starting to hurt.

Then the pain left. The pressure cooled to a warm touch soft as a newborn's skin. He felt compelled to look up despite not being granted permission to do so.

The two gods remained the same as he had seen them before. Not now, just as he had exited the shadow's realm, but like before when he had been a god. When he had wielded power. They'd dimmed their light for his sake.

" **Do you understand what you have done?"** said Ma'at. **"In exchange for a single soul, you have given the shadows of the damned immeasurable power."**

Atem wet his lips, mouth dry in fear. While Ma'at's voice was melodic, there was a definite threat beneath the sweet tone. He scrambled to his feet, swaying from the exertion he'd spent over the past twenty-four hours.

"I do," said Atem. "Or at least, I understood it better when I was a god." His mind was now fuzzy on the details, but he could remember the general concept.

"With the powers of both light and dark, the shadows have been changed for eternity. Those who are swallowed will suffer eternal torment under the blazing sun of Ra or embrace its light and reform into something better than they were before. It now offers both worse torment for the guilty or hope for the repentant."

Ma'at nodded, seemingly approving, but Atem wasn't done.

"It also provides an opportunity for the magicians on earth," said Atem. "Those that wield the powers of the shadows now have access to the power of light. Magicians of light will no longer be rare. Their brilliance will now spread universally through the kingdom of Egypt as well as the world."

Anubis suddenly rammed his rod into the stone. Atem clamped his mouth shut, afraid the god was upset. But no, he was laughing.

The jackal's head reared back, canine howls issuing from its mouth.

 **"Splendid,"** said Anubis. **"Human's are such interesting creatures."** He smiled, showing too many pointed teeth and appearing more intimidating than pleased. **"I consent to this change and to your request."**

" **As do I,"** said Ma'at. **"We will bring these changes to the attention of the other gods in your stead. You need not worry. There will be no punishment for your actions."**

Hope filled his chest. Atem raised his cupped hands wherein Yugi's soul resided.

"Then…?"

Ma'at nodded and stepped aside. It revealed the scales behind him. They were massive, circling in delicate threads of gold. On one side, the feather of Ma'at already lay in wait.

Atem approached the scales of truth. He sent one last silent prayer to the gods before carefully placing Yugi's soul upon the opposite side of the scale. It wobbled for a moment, Atem holding his breath as he watched. As he waited.

Then one side shifted. One side sunk lower than the other.

Yugi's soul, pure from the sins that had previously harrowed up its brilliance, slowly rose, its weight lighter than the feather of Ma'at.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the epilogue.**


End file.
